Os Sete Desafios
by MarianaThamiris
Summary: Um novo ano começa em Hogwarts e as coisas não poderiam dar mais errado do que aquela manhã de segunda-feira. Harry, Rony e Hermione encontram um novo desafio pela frente, além da ameaça de uma guerra no mundo bruxo a vida de alunos da mais famosa escolas para bruxos vira de cabeça para baixo diante dos sete desafios! HHr, RL e DG.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo...

Hermione acordava mais um dia em seu quarto sentindo-se revigorada. Era sempre assim todas as manhãs de segunda-feira. Diferente de todas as garotas da sua idade, nada a deixava mais animada do que estudar.  
O sol entrava pelas janelas iluminando o rosto da morena que aspirou suavemente a primeira brisa daquela manhã.  
Com um sorriso ela lembra que nunca fora como as garotas da sua idade, era a melhor amiga de Harry Potter, enfrentara vários perigos, dementadores, voltara no tempo, resgatara um fugitivo de azkaban, montou um hipogrifo, acompanhou Harry na busca pela pedra filosofal, desmascarara Peter, enfrentou um lobisomem...  
Ainda por cima era considerada a menina mais inteligente de sua geração, era uma bruxa nascida trouxa atendida por brilhante na opinião de seus professores, foi ao baile de inverno na companhia do famoso jogador de quadribol Victor Krum e tornou-se recentemente monitora-chefe.  
Nada poderia estar mais perfeito na vida de Hermione Jane Granger! Ao menos até aquela manhã...

-oOo-

Rony abraçava o travesseiro como se fosse uma tábua boiando em pleno oceano, tinha uma perna para fora da cama, os cabelos bagunçados e falava coisas desconexas enquanto dormia.  
A última coisa que o pobre Neville ouvira do ruivo foi algo do tipo: "Malditos hipogrifos, devolvam minha vassoura"... "Mamãe manda o Percy mexer o caldeirão, eu quero ver o lefetone" ... "Eu quero as minhas meias de volta, o Krum pegou de mim".  
O ruivo crescera bastante no ultimo verão, tornara-se mais alto e atraente, entrou no time de quadribol e recusou tornar-se monitor-chefe para assumir o posto de capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória.  
Já Harry estava estranhamente quieto em sua cama, mais pálido que o normal mantinha os olhos fechados, mas não escondia de ninguém que passara a noite em claro, sonhando com cada movimento de seu maior inimigo... Voldemort.  
Havia olheiras debaixo dos olhos verdes, a cicatriz doía com uma freqüência assustadora e seu humor estava péssimo. O professor Dumbledore o aguardava ainda nesta manhã em sua sala para tratar de um assunto importante, e não deixou mais pistas o que estava deixando Harry mais ansioso e irritado que o habitual.  
Quando Neville levantou, Harry abriu os olhos rapidamente apontando sua varinha para o colega. -Não se aproxime! Gritou Harry assustando o pobre Neville.  
-De-desculpa Harry, eu só... eu só queria pegar o-o tre-Trevor!  
Diz hesitante segurando o pequeno sapo nas mãos ao que Harry o encara com expressão enfadada.  
-Eu sinto muito Neville, eu não queria...  
Harry não chegou a terminar de falar, pois o amigo já estava fora de vista, afinal que bruxo em sã consciência gostaria de estar na mira da varinha de Harry Potter?  
Num suspiro cansado Harry levanta-se, olhou em volta quando ouviu Rony resmungar algo sobre ovos mexidos e professor Snape. Harry simplesmente odiava manhãs de segunda-feira. E aquela seria particularmente inesquecível para ele.

-oOo-

Ginny acordara mais cedo que de costume, preparara-se com esmero, os cabelos ruivos brilhantes estavam presos num rabo de cavalo alto, usava sapatos bem lustrados e um uniforme novo (que ganhara dos gêmeos) agora ela estava na porta da biblioteca aguardando ansiosamente Madame Pince chegar.  
Encostada contra a parede de braços cruzados e batendo o pé ritmicamente no chão como se contasse os minutos a Weasley fechou os olhos cantarolando baixinho e não percebeu alguém aproximar-se sorrateiramente, puxando-lhes o braço.  
O estranho passou os braço em torno de sua cintura a puxando contra si e lhe dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Ginny mal teve tempo para abrir os olhos, mas quando o fez, não via nada. Aliás, não havia ninguém naquele corredor.  
A ruiva ofegava dando um passo para trás, aquilo não fora fruto da sua imaginação, alguém a agarrou e tascou-lhes um beijo e desaparecera como fumaça. Quem poderia ter sido? Aquela seria apenas o começo de um dia especialmente louco na vida da Weasley.

-oOo-

No lado de fora do salão comunal da Corvinal encontrava-se uma menina de pele suave e branquinha como porcelana, além de brilhantes olhos azuis e cabelos loiros. A garota ainda vestia o mesmo uniforme amassado e sapatos diferentes em cada pé, exóticos brincos de rabanetes e nas mãos um exemplar do jornal "O Pasquim" .  
Era Luna Lovegood, a garota que todos em Hogwarts costumavam chamar de Looney, Lunática. Sempre solitária e alvo de brincadeiras um tanto cruéis de membros da sua própria casa.  
Mais uma vez vítima das brincadeiras das suas colegas de quarto passara a noite sob vigia da entrada do salão comunal para ver os seus adorados Nargles. Acordara apenas quando os primeiros alunos saíam do salão comunal para tomar o café da manhã.  
Estava muito dolorida por dormir sentada no chão e triste por não ter encontrados os Nargles naquela noite, só esperava que na próxima vez tivesse mais sorte, hoje teria que tomar muito cuidado, afinal segundas-feiras eram dias de ver os Drifkies, e eles adoram uma confusão!

-oOo-

Bem, espero que gostem do prólogo XD


	2. Uma manhã cheia de Surpresas

Hermione aguardava seus dois amigos no salão comunal, a grifinória estava tranquilamente sentada no sofá em frente à lareira escondendo-se atrás de um grosso e avançado volume de poções de cura. Quando ouviu o barulho de passos apressados pelas escada, levantando o olhar encontra Neville a sair do dormitório masculino com os olhos amplos, pálido e muito assustado.

-Neville você está bem?

Pergunta Hermione abaixando o livro em seu colo e o mirando com preocupação.

-O-oi Mione... er...tudo bem?

Diz o garoto sem jeito desviando o olhar da monitora, que mais curiosa ainda deixa o livro de lado e levantando-se aproximou do amigo com um olhar desconfiado.

-O que aconteceu desta vez?

Hermione cruza os braços e estreita os olhos para Neville que engole seco ao perceber a determinação da garota.

-oOo-

Ginny suspira aliviada com a chegada de madame Pince, estava ansiosa para entrar na biblioteca, o que deixou até mesmo a velha bibliotecária impressionada, afinal não era comum a presença de Weasley na biblioteca fora do período de provas.

A ruiva mal esperou as portas serem abertas e literalmente correu procurando em cada uma das estantes. Os olhos fugazes da Weasley analisavam com perícia cada capa, cada nome.

-Eu sei que está por aqui...

Ela murmura subindo numa escada para alcançar uma prateleira mais alta até seus olhos chegarem no objeto desejado. Ele estava lá, intacto, com uma grossa capa vermelha e com seu nome gravado em letras douradas, era seu diário.

Com um suspiro aliviado a ruiva estica o braço para alcançar seu diário, mas a escada não movimentava-se. Frustrada puxa a varinha do bolso apontando para o caderno vermelho e murmura:

-Accio diário!

Mas a Weasley não esperava que dezenas de livros saíssem daquela estante em sua direção. Os olhos da menina ampliaram-se em pânico, mesmo com seus reflexos de seeker e varinha em mãos não poderia desviar ou impedir que algum livro a atingisse.

-Mérlin!

Gritou antes da escada ser atingida por um grande livro de título "Díario dos Fundadores", este fez a ruiva desequilibra-se, mas conseguiu apoiar-se na prateleira, porém continuou sendo alvo de montes de livros. Em segundos Ginny escorrega e fecha os olhos com força esperando o impacto de sua queda quando...

-oOo-

Luna estava na mesa da corvinal tomando sozinha seu café da manhã, os olhos sonhadores admiravam os demais colegas, que conversavam animadamente uns com os outros, fazendo planos, organizando grupos de estudo... e desejou ter amigos.

-Hey Looney, viu os Nargles, ontem?

Questiona uma garota de cabelos castanhos enquanto ria maliciosamente para a loirinha. Luna lança um olhar cansado para a colega de quarto e num suspiro responde:

-Acho que acabei dormindo antes da chegada deles...

A ingenuidade da Lovegood era impressionante, mas mesmo assim não faziam seus colegas de casa sentirem-se culpados pelas brincadeiras maldosas.

-Ahhh pobre luninha...

Dizia uma morena de olhos azuis.

-Looney, talvez seja melhor procurar estes Nargles na floresta proibida da próxima vez... aí você é devorada por acromântulas de verdade e pára de falar baboseiras como o maluco do seu pai!

Foi a vez de um garoto interferir com um olhar irônico, fazendo todos na mesa caírem na risada. Luna abaixou o olhar ao perceber que riam dela, fora novamente vítima de suas brincadeiras. Com os olhos rasos de lágrimas a loirinha levanta-se e sai correndo pelos corredores do castelo, sem rumo e sem amigos...

-oOo-

Harry descia as escadas sem vontade, seus cabelos pretos e rebeldes ainda molhados enquanto vestia a capa. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não percebeu a presença de uma Hermione lançando-lhes um olhar reprovador do outro lado do salão. O moreno continuou seu caminho até a porta do retrato quando finalmente ouviu.

-Harry James Potter!

Uma voz furiosa, no maior estilo McGonagal, ecoou fazendo Harry paralisar e sentir-se como um garotinho que acabara de ser pego em flagrante ao roubar o pote de biscoitos.

Lentamente o moreno virou-se na direção de Hermione a encarando sem graça, não havia notado a garota, a amiga tinha os braços cruzados e uma carranca no rosto, os lábios rosados estavam apertados um contra o outro e ela arfava. Péssimos sinal, Harry sabia, ela estava furiosa e ele? Em sérios apuros.

-Ah... Bom dia Mione!

Diz o grifinório aproximando-se da garota com um sorriso amarelo, ao que a amiga não moveu um músculo do lugar ele parou novamente coçando a nuca nervosamente.

-Er... eu fiz algo errado? Esqueci algo especial? Olha Mione eu prometo que não vai acontecer de novo, eu vou me comportar eu juro! Estou perdoado?

Ele pergunta tudo de uma vez com uma expressão marota de falso arrependimento.

-Eu vi como o Neville saiu daqui!

Diz Hermione não se deixando abalar pela tentativa de Harry.

-Ah Hermione...

Diz perdendo a paciência e jogando-se no sofá, fazendo bico, sabia que a amiga não o deixaria tomar seu café da manhã sem um bom sermão.

-Harry, o que está acontecendo? Você não dorme, não conversa mais, está sempre distante e agora desconfiando dos próprios amigos?

Ela questiona nervosamente sentando-se na mesinha entre o sofá e a lareira, estando frente à Harry, que desvia o olhar ao virar o rosto para a janela.

-Harry, por favor... eu não quero pressionar você...

-Mas já está pressionando Hermione!

Interrompe o moreno bruscamente, sua voz era fria e seu olhar estava muito distante do antigo Harry que ela conhecia.

-Harry eu só queria que se abrisse comigo, levar toda a responsabilidade sozinho está te prejudicando não percebe isso?

Defende-se a monitora aumentando também o tom de voz, nesse momento os olhares cruzaram-se. Hermione pode perceber uma tempestade de incertezas nos olhos verdes. Harry viu um brilho de angústia, preocupação e carinho nos olhos da amiga, e por um instante sentiu-se tentado a jogar tudo para o alto e dividir com ela tudo o que guardava para si.

Mas uma terceira voz quebra o momento entre os morenos que desviam o olhar para a escadaria do dormitório masculino.

-Booom dia para vocês tambweum!

Dizia Rony entre bocejos ainda a esfregar os olhos.

-Harry, cara você não faz idéia dos sonhos que eu tive...

Começava o ruivo não percebendo o clima entre os outros dois grifinórios que permaneciam em silêncio absoluto enquanto seguiam para o café da manhã.

-oOo-

Ginny fechou os olhos com força quando dois braços a ampararam antes de atingir o chão. Assustada a ruivinha apertava a varinha em sua mão quando ouviu uma voz conhecida a chamar.

-Weasley, eu perguntei se está bem!

Bradava Draco Malfoy ainda com a ruiva em seus braços. Ginny abriu os olhos imediatamente pulando dos braços do sonserino como se estes lhe dessem choque. E encarou o loiro por alguns instantes quando um verdadeiro mar de livros vinha em sua direção.

Desesperada a Weasley puxa o braço do garoto o levando para atrás de uma outra estante enquanto os exemplares de livros atingiam o chão violentamente. Impressionado o sonserino a acompanhou.

-O que diabos você fez Weasley?

Diz o Malfoy lívido, nunca imaginara ter uma Weasley caindo dos céus numa manhã de segunda-feira e ainda mais ser alvo de uma chuva de livros que avançavam como flechas em sua direção.

-Eu invoquei um livro e esses montes apareceram!

Ela diz impaciente encolhendo-se quando mais livros passavam raspando por seu rosto.

-O QUÊ? Você perdeu o juízo? Existe uma razão para a qual não se usa feitiços de invocação de livros numa biblioteca! Não sabe as regras da escola?

Repreendia incrédulo puxando a Weasley para o meio do fogo cruzado apontando sua varinha na direção dos livros quebrando o encanto.

-Diffindo!

Bradou e todos os livros pararam imediatamente caindo pelo chão.

-oOo-

Primeiro Capítulo online! O que acharam?


	3. Enfrentando os Problemas

Após o café da manhã Harry seguiu diretamente para a sala do diretor Dumbledore, estava ansioso para descobrir qual o misterioso assunto o professor desejava tratar com ele.

Seu humor já não estava dos melhores após a péssima noite preenchida por pesadelos e a breve discussão com Hermione. A carranca no rosto do moreno só suavizou ao encontrar Edwiges. A belíssima coruja branca adentrou furtivamente os corredores de Hogwarts para entregar uma mensagem para Harry.

Os olhos verdes brilharam atrás dos óculos ao perceber a letra de seu padrinho, e não pôde evitar um pequeno sorriso se formar em seus lábios.

_"Como vai filhote?_

_Aprontando muito em Hogwarts como um bom maroto? Envio esta mensagem apenas para me certificar que esteja bem, recebi um rolo enorme de pergaminho da Hermione, ela está seriamente preocupada com você, desde que não respondia suas cartas durante as férias, ela me exigiu um relatório completo sobre você... Filhote a ultima vez que vi uma garota tão preocupada com um maroto assim... você acabou nascendo como fruto disso! Sei que esta levando um fardo muito pesado para um garoto Harry... mas, acredite em mim, nada melhor do que contar com um ombro amigo nas horas de dificuldades, assim como James tinha a Lily, você tem esse amigo bem perto, na garota mais inteligente da sua idade, não desperdice isso filhote._

_Atenciosamente –_

_Almofadinhas."_

Agora Harry estava estático, seu padrinho estava preocupado com ele e insinuando que a Mione, a sua melhor amiga Hermione Granger poderia ser...

-Não, não, não...

O moreno sacode a cabeça negativamente tentando afastar tais pensamentos e guardando a mensagem no bolso parou frente à estátua para a sala do direto.

-Penas de açúcar!

Disse antes de entrar.

**...oOo...**

Ronald Weasley estava radiante. Este ano mal começara e tudo parecia dar certo na vida do ruivo. Primeiro seu pai é promovido no ministério, depois sua mãe ganha uma coluna no Profeta Diário para publicar suas receitas de família, reformaram A Toca, e tornou-se recentemente o capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória.

Melhor amigo do herói do mundo bruxo, membro do trio de ouro e um bravo guerreiro contra os seguidores do mais assustador bruxo das trevas, era admirado por seus colegas de casa e agora tinha todas as garotas de seu ano aos seus pés. Ron nunca esteve tão satisfeito em sua vida antes, a ponto de recusar tornar-se monitor-chefe junto à Hermione.

Neste momento o ruivo encontrava-se a caminho da sua aula de adivinhação na companhia de Lavender Brown e Padma Patil. Cada uma segurando um de seus braços rindo exageradamente de cada comentário do bruxo. Quando alguém o intercepta no meio do caminho.

-Hey! Rony, posso falar com você?

Os olhos do ruivo encaravam seu colega de casa, Colin Creevey, franzindo a testa com impaciência.

-Estou ocupado agora Colin, vai atrás da Ginny para conversar, vai!

Diz indiferente voltando sua atenção para as duas garotas.

-É sobre ela que eu vim...

-Eu não quero saber o que a Ginny disse, fez, ou seja lá o que for Colin, deixa de perseguir a minha irmã, se ela não quer ficar com você, parte pra outra cara!

Corta Ron revirando os olhos com ar entediado fazendo as duas colegas começarem rir, o que deixa Colin furioso.

-Ela está na enfermaria!

Diz o outro grifinório irritado com a atitude do Weasley. Mas no mesmo instante os olhos do ruivos ampliam em choque e ele se desprende das garotas.

-O que aconteceu com a minha irmã?

Questiona preocupado.

-Ela se meteu em problemas na biblioteca...

Começa Colin agora temendo a reação do ruivo à próxima parte da notícia.

-E...?

Pergunta com olhos semicerrados o Weasley já prevendo que algo pior ainda estava por vir.

-Com o Malfoy!

Completa Colin fechando os olhos com força quando o ruivo o segura pela gola do uniforme, mais vermelho que seus próprios cabelos a ponto de sair fumaça pelas orelhas de tanta raiva.

-O que aquela doninha fez com a minha irmãzinha?

Vociferava Ron assustando o mais novo.

**...oOo...**

Luna estava desolada, sentada no parapeito de uma janela da torre de astronomia, via os demais alunos de Hogwarts seguirem para suas aulas sem preocupações. Os olhos da loirinhas enchiam-se em lágrimas, entre tantos alunos daquela escola, nenhum poderia ser seu amigo?

Estava acostumando-se à viver sempre sozinha, sendo alvo de brincadeiras cruéis e do preconceito de seus próprios colegas. Era tão difícil assim entendê-la? Num mundo repleto de magia e criaturas lendárias, ainda conseguem ser céticos sobre criaturas poderosas e capazes de influenciar os acontecimentos do destino como os nargles?

A loirinha simplesmente não aceitava isso... mas não desistiria.

-Mesmo que no céu só reste uma nuvem escura de tempestade, eu não vou sentir medo de me deixar molhar pela água da chuva! Eu sei que algo grande vai acontecer hoje!

Num suspiro profundo, Luna recita como se houvesse lido em algum lugar, logo depois seguiu mais calma para a sua sala. No entanto no ultimo lance de escadas da torre de astronomia, Luna esbarra em algo e desequilibrando-se, cai vários degraus pela força do impacto, perdendo a consciência por fim.

**...oOo...**

Hermione estava inquieta. Não era a primeira vez que Harry escondia algo dela, passara as férias sem responder suas cartas, fugia do assunto quando ela perguntava sobre o que aconteceu enquanto estava com os Dusleys, e agora explodia com ela.

Só existia uma explicação para esse comportamento do moreno. Aconteceu algo muito sério... algo envolvendo Voldemort.

A lembrança deste nome fez Hermione estremecer, talvez novos sonhos o atormentassem, ou a descoberta de algum aliado poderoso ou até mesmo um assassinato cometido cruelmente pelo bruxo das trevas invocando a marca negra nos céus, que estavam deixando seu melhor amigo abalado demais e se ele não se abrisse com ela... ela iria arrancar isso dele de alguma forma.

A grifinória passou boa parte de suas férias reunindo fragmentos de informações a respeito de magia das trevas e os acontecimentos dos últimos anos envolvendo Harry. Com a ajuda de Sírius, a morena conseguiu acesso à biblioteca da família Black e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar documentos valiosíssimos a respeito de seitas e comensais da morte.

Mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto pensava nas informações que conseguira e no comportamento de Harry, mal percebeu alguém se aproximando e sentando-se ao seu lado na carteira.

-Pensando nas próximas provas de aritmância?

Questionou em tom maroto um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Era Jason Stuarts, um aluno do sexto ano da Lufa-Lufa, que agora jogava na equipe de quadribol da sua casa e era monitor-chefe. Um dos garotos mais cobiçados de Hogwarts.

-Ah... Jason! Desculpe-me eu não percebi você aqui, eu estava aprofundando alguns pensamentos sobre o Ha... sobre o mal hábito dos bruxos puro-sangue em maltratar os elfos domésticos...

Começa a falar tudo de uma vez confundido o Lufa-Lufa que a encarava com um olhar divertido.

-Tudo bem Hermione! Eu só queria te fazer companhia!

Interrompe amigavelmente Jason com um largo sorriso deixando a morena a corar sem graça.

-Desculpe-me!

Ela diz com as bochechas levemente rosadas desviando o olhar, não estava acostumada a receber tanta atenção de um garoto popular como Jason.

-Bem, já soube que o diretor Dumbledore marcou uma reunião com todos os monitores amanhã antes das aulas para anunciar o ultimo monitor-chefe, já que o Ronald Weasley declinou a oferta...

Começa Jason tentando puxar assunto com a Hermione, que fica mais a vontade com o tema da conversa.

**...oOo...**

Harry saíra lívido da sala do diretor, dava passos lentos e incertos pelos corredores. Como se andasse em câmera lenta. A reunião no gabinete fora a mais tenebrosa de sua vida, as notícias que Dumbledore tinha para lhe dar foram impactantes demais para digerir. As palavras do velho homem de olhos azuis ainda ecoavam por sua mente.

"A marca negra foi vista novamente noite passada Harry, pairando sobre ... a casa dos seus parentes... os Dusleys..."

A primeira delas, a mais chocante para Harry. O moreno levou as mãos ao rosto esfregando os olhos com força, não sabia se conseguiria chorar, gritar ou despejar toda essa raiva que sentia crescer dentro de si. Nunca gostou dos Dusleys, mas eram sua única família, e Voldemort apenas os atacou para mostrar a Harry que estava mais forte.

"Ele está atrás da profecia Harry, ele deseja o pior... tirar sua vida aos poucos, tirando de você aqueles que mais ama..."

As imagens de seus pesadelos retornam a sua mente. Os gritos da sua mãe, o dia em que perdeu seus pais... agora Harry passava as mãos pelos cabelos com força trincando os dentes de forma agressiva.

"Você precisa estar preparado para fazer grandes escolhas... enfrentar batalhas perigosas e... abrir mão de muitas coisas também"

Os olhos vermelhos e a expressão sombria do garoto impediam qualquer tentativa de aproximação dos seus colegas grifinórios. Harry se quer os enxergava, seguia inconscientemente até a sala de aritmância onde estaria Hermione.

Sem cuidado algum abriu violentamente a porta assustando a morena que conversava animadamente com Jason Stuarts da Lufa-Lufa. Os olhos de Harry estreitaram-se como fendas ganhando um brilho mortal ao notar a proximidade do garoto à Hermione.

Assim que percebeu a presença de Harry a garota levantou e correu ao seu encontro deixando para trás Jason que estava com cara de poucos amigos. Uma aura de magia em estado bruto emanava do grifinório, mostrando o quão abalado Harry se encontrava.

Os olhos castanhos de Hermione encontraram os seus a morena percebeu que ele estava ali à sua procura. Sem hesitar, Hermione avança o espaço que os separava abraçando fortemente o amigo sem se importar com os demais alunos que assistiam a cena.

-Mione... eu...

Diz Harry com a voz embargada enquanto se deixa envolver com o calor do abraço da grifinória.

-Shhhh... vem comigo Harry...

Interrompe Hermione se afastando apenas para olhar no fundo dos seus olhos, estava muito preocupada com o que encontrou ali, medo, tristeza, raiva... e o mais assustador... ódio. Determinada a grifinória o arrasta da sala de aula até um corredor vazio.

-Mione...

Harry começa com a voz rouca e respiração entrecortada, suas mãos estavam geladas e suas olheiras mais profundas ainda.

-Está tudo bem! Não precisa me dizer nada se não estiver preparado Harry... mas, antes de tudo... saiba que pode contar comigo sempre, independente de qualquer coisa, até mesmo durante o seu silêncio, lembre-se, eu vou continuar ao seu lado!

Diz Hermione segurando o rosto de Harry entre suas mãos o forçando a encará-la. Neste momento Harry sente seu coração parar, as palavras de Sírius ecoavam em sua mente.

-Eu confio em você Mione, com a minha vida... mas, não posso arriscar te perder também!

Harry fala em um sussurro segurando as lágrimas.

-Você nunca vai me perder Harry...

Hermione tenta argumentar, mas é interrompida pelos lábios de Harry sobre os seus.

**...HHr...**

**É demorei, mas voltei com um capítulo beeeem maior pra vocês! Espero que gostem XD**


	4. Consequências

As paredes pareciam revolver-se fora do lugar, o chão sumira sobre seus pés, e o mundo parou de girar naquele instante. O coração disparava no peito numa velocidade que acreditava ser sobre-humana e suas mãos suavam frio.

Hermione sentiu dois pares de braços envolvendo possessivamente sua cintura a arrastando para mais próximo ao corpo de Harry. O moreno passou a língua suavemente sobre os lábios macios da garota que ainda mantinha os olhos abertos em puro choque e seus braços ao lado do corpo recusavam-se a moverem-se.

Pela primeira vez sua mente estava a mil por hora e ao mesmo tempo encontrava-se em colapso. Não havia nenhum pensamento coerente, nada parecia fazer sentido com aquele beijo. Na tentativa desesperada de trazer a sua racionalidade ao controle ela abre a boca para reclamar quando sente-se estremecer ao perceber a língua de Harry invadir deliciosamente a sua boca a livrando de qualquer resquícios de racionalidade e hesitação.

...oOo...

O moreno por sua vez encontrava-se tomado pelo desejo de saborear os lábios de Hermione, quando tentou se abrir com a amiga, tudo na sua vida parecia tão incerto, tão arriscado, tão frágil e perigoso. Só havia uma certeza para ele... mais cedo ou mais tarde ele teria a batalha da sua vida contra o bruxo mais tenebroso de todos os tempos.

Ele sabia, não era perfeito, não era sábio nem tão poderoso como anunciavam os livros sobre sua vida. Ele precisava com urgência de um porto seguro, e esse porto seguro chamava-se Hermione Granger, sua melhor amiga. As palavras de Sírius não abandonavam seus pensamentos. Ela era sua melhor amiga, lutara ao seu lado, enfrentara seus inimigos como se fossem dela e acreditou nele quando nem mesmo Rony fora capaz de acreditar. Harry sabia que poderia contar com ela.

Foi desta forma que seguiu mesmo que inconscientemente até ela. E um intenso sentimento de cólera o tomou quando a encontrou na companhia do idiota do Jason Stuarts, queria deixá-la distante dele, longe daquele sorriso malicioso estúpido. Hermione era SUA, somente SUA.

E quando deixaram a sala de aula, ele tentou, usou o máximo de suas forças para tentar impedir a vontade de tê-la em seus braços, de ter certeza de que ela continuaria ao seu lado, que Hermione era SEU porto seguro. E quando deu por si, não conseguia mais tirar os olhos dos lábios da grifinória.

Mas seu auto-controle desapareceu mesmo, quando a ouviu dizer aquelas últimas palavras... que ele jamais a perderia, não importando o que acontecesse. Avançou instintivamente tomando os lábios rosados nos seus com paixão. Com uma paixão que jamais experimentara antes.

Suas mãos como se possuíssem vida própria envolveram a cintura fina de Hermione a trazendo para ele. Harry ficou impressionado como o corpo de Hermione parecia encaixar-se perfeitamente ao dele. Ele queria mais daquele beijo, ansiava para sentir profundamente o sabor daqueles lábios incrivelmente macios, por Mérlin, ele ficaria assim com ela eternamente se fosse possível.

Quando sentiu a morena abrir os lábios, Harry não perdeu tempo e invadiu a boca pequena com sua língua, provando cada milímetro, acariciando e provocando-a com sua língua, e um sentimento estranho aqueceu seu peito ao sentir a menina entregar-se ao beijo segurando seu pescoço com as mãos trêmulas e ainda hesitantes. Nunca tivera Hermione tão entregue e frágil assim em seus braços. Apertou mais ainda o abraço encostando Hermione contra a parede.

...oOo...

Ginny estava sentada numa cadeira um tanto desconfortável da enfermaria enquanto ouvia Draco tentando pela milionésima vez convencer a enfermeira da escola a não entregá-los ao diretor Dumbledore.

-Mas não foi nossa culpa! Nós a trouxemos em segurança!

Insistia o loiro aumentando o tom de voz ao que a enfermeira praticamente o enxotou da enfermaria. A ruiva balançava a cabeça negativamente e cruzou os braços, irritada quando o Malfoy sentou-se ao seu lado. Ambos trocaram olhares assassinos e viraram o rosto com desgosto ignorando a presença do outro.

Flashback on:

-Finite incantatum!

Bradou Draco Malfoy apontando sua varinha na direção dos inúmeros livros que vinham em sua direção enquanto segurava a Weasley com a outra mão. Instantaneamente todos os livros foram ao chão em um baque estridente, coleções inteiras, livros históricos, pergaminhos, volumes e mais volumes de livros com o nome Diário em seus títulos.

Os dois ofegaram diante da visão caótica de uma das maiores bibliotecas de todo o mundo bruxo. Prateleiras completamente vazias, papéis, paginas e pergaminhos espalhados por todo lado.

-Pelo amor de Mérlin!

Gritou Madame Pince antes de cair dura como pedra no lado oposto do corredor de estantes que Draco e Ginny estavam. Os olhos cinzentos do sonserino ampliaram-se comicamente em choque. Malfoy estava lívido, e engoliu seco.

-Estou ferrado!

Diz num murmúrio infeliz o loiro, a biblioteca encontrava-se uma bagunça e a ultima coisa que a velha Pince viu, foi ele segurando agressivamente o braço de uma Weasley assustada, com a varinha apontada para o alto quando os livros espalhavam-se pelo chão. Qualquer bruxo com cérebro em Hogwarts entenderia que o sonserino malvado, egoísta e filhinho de papai, atacara a Weasleysette pobretona e ainda plantou o caos na biblioteca.

-Maldição!

Praguejava Draco sem desviar os olhos da mulher caída. Já a ruiva estava paralisada de pânico, suas mãos tremiam.

-Matamos a madame Pince!

Ela diz sem piscar os olhos.

-Matamos a madame Pince, Malfoy!

Ela repete agora em desespero ganhando um olhar irônico do loiro.

-Eu não causei tudo isso! A culpa foi toda sua!

Defende-se Draco apontando acusadoramente para a Weasley, ignorando a bibliotecária inconsciente.

-MINHA CULPA? Caso não tenha percebido Malfoy, não estou sozinha aqui na biblioteca!

Responde Ginny indignada.

-OH! Mas se não fosse por mim você seria picadinho de Weasley!

O sonserino perdia completamente a calma voltando a gritar.

-Eu não pedi a sua ajuda!

Ela rebate levantando a sobrancelha ironicamente.

-Deve-me sua vida garota idiota!

Agora Draco sentia-se ofendido.

-Devo-lhes estuporar Malfoy, agora estou sem meu diário!

Ela diz ignorando a expressão perplexa no rosto de Draco.

-Fostes mesmo classificada para a grifinória? Com essa cara de pau serias uma perfeita sonserina!

Diz O Malfoy estupefato com o comportamento da Ruiva.

-Cala essa boca doninha!

Grita Ginny sacando sua varinha e apontando para o queixo do loiro que instintivamente repete o ato da Weasley apontando a sua varinha para o rosto da ruiva.

-Cale você cabelo de fogo!

Os dois estavam preparados para lançar um feitiço estuporante quando uma lamúria chamou a atenção da dupla, madame Pince gemia mexendo-se no chão ao sentir um pergaminho atrás de sua cabeça. Rapidamente o rosto dos dois voltaram-se para a bibliotecária.

Flashback off.

...oOo...

Ronald Weasley atravessava os corredores em direção à enfermaria na velocidade de um raio. Seus colegas apenas avistavam um vulto ruivo passar por eles praticamente atropelando-os sem piedade. A fúria do Weasley era tamanha que nem mesmo a presença do temido Professor Severo Snape o fez parar.

-Sem anarquia nos corredores Weasley!

Bradava o professor lançando-lhes um olhar mortal enquanto agarrava o ombro do ruivo, mas Rony ignorou cada palavra dirigida à ele.

-Pode me deixar em quantas detenções quiser professor, mas eu TENHO que ir para a enfermaria!

Vociferava o ruivo sem encarar Snape.

-Estás com algum problema de saúde Weasley? Vai tomar alguma poção para problemas de cabeça oca?

Provoca o professor bloqueando o seu caminho, o que deixou Rony mais impaciente ainda.

-Minha irmã está lá!

Diz pausadamente o ruivo tentando evitar pular no pescoço do professor, faltava tão pouco para chegar ao seu objetivo e encontrar Ginny.

-E você por acaso é algum curador formado ou tem noção de cuidados medicinais?

Questiona o professor levantando uma sobrancelha com sarcasmo quando o ruivo faz uma expressão confusa.

-Não!

Responde como se fosse óbvio.

-Então sua presença na enfermaria é altamente dispensável!

Diz o professor com indiferença.

-Professor Snape, eu sinto muito, mas eu vou até lá!

Diz enfaticamente o Weasley soltando-se do professor, mas antes de dar o primeiro passo fora do caminho, o professor aponta sua varinha para o final do corredor para onde Rony queria seguir e murmurando um feitiço silencioso cobriu o chão com uma fina camada de gelo.

O ruivo até tentou, mas no segundo passo escorregou de cara no chão para seu desgosto.

-Que inferno!

Gritou segurando o nariz entre as mãos.

-Weasley, está atrasado para sua aula, terá detenção nas próximas dez segunda-feiras e perderá vinte pontos para sua casa por desobedecer a um professor! Sua aula de adivinhação será na torre de astronomia agora!

Diz com escárnio Snape, antes de seguir para sua aula ignorando o ruivo praguejando de dor.

Recuperando-se da pancada Rony seguiu a passos pesados até a torre de astronomia, estranhamente não encontrara nenhum dos seus colegas no caminho. Dando ombros o ruivo seguiu em frente subindo os primeiros degraus quando algo chamou sua atenção.

Seus olhos azuis brilharam em pavor, uma garota estava desmaiada aos seus pés. De uma única vez Ron ajoelha-se ao lado da menina virando-a de forma a poder olhar seu rosto. A primeira coisa que notou foram os chamativos brincos em forma de rabanete e o uniforme com emblema da corvinal.

-Luna Lovegood?

Questionou o garoto perplexo pegando a loira no colo e correndo desesperadamente até a enfermaria. Desta vez nem mesmo dez professores Snape poderiam impedi-lo de levá-la até madame Pomfrey.

...oOo...

Harry sentia-se no céu, seu coração explodia em seu peito e uma energia poderosa se apossou de seu corpo naquele momento mágico. A sensação de ter Hermione em seus braços era incomparavelmente única. Não se lembrara de sentir-se tão completo, tão feliz, tão forte, tão vivo e apaixonado em toda sua agitada vida. Nada parecia tão certo quanto estar ali com a sua melhor amiga e beijá-la como se não houvesse amanhã.

Suas mãos a seguravam com tanta força como se tivesse medo que ela desaparecesse diante de seus olhos e descobrisse estar sonhando. O perfume de Hermione o embriagava e os lábios da morena eram viciantes. Harry já não lembrava mais do mundo que os cercavam, existia apenas ele e a sua Mione.

Os dois só se afastaram quando não conseguiam mais respirar. Harry não escondeu o sorriso bobo ao ouvir um gemido de protesto de Hermione, que permanecia com os olhos fechados. O moreno fitou a amiga com adoração, guardaria aquela imagem de Hermione para sempre em sua memória, os cabelos cacheados soltos emoldurando seu rosto delicado e levemente corado, os lábios vermelhos e inchados entreabertos enquanto respirava irregularmente, o seu perfume doce e a calor que sentia ao tê-la em seus braços.

-Harry...

Começara Hermione abrindo os olhos lentamente para enfrentar os orbes esmeralda do seu melhor amigo. A grifinória ainda sentia as pernas moles como gelatina, seu estomago revirava de ansiedade e seu coração estava numa corrida desenfreada dentro do peito. Parou de respirar ao encontrar os olhos dele. Novamente as palavras, pensamento, questionamentos, dúvidas sumiram de sua mente instantaneamente.

-Mione, por favor, não diz nada... apenas fica comigo!

Implora Harry encostando sua testa à dela e fechando os olhos ao respirar o perfume doce de seus cabelos, suas mãos alcançaram o rosto da amiga acariciando-o, traçando todo seu perfil com a ponta dos dedos. Tal carinho fez Hermione estremecer e morder o lábio inferior ofegante.

-Mas Harry nós precisamos conversar sobre...

A grifinória tentou argumentar, mas sua voz soara tão fracamente que até mesmo ela mal ouvira, no entanto, não teve a chance de terminar a frase, o moreno a beijara novamente, mas dessa vez o beijo foi mais suave, demonstrando todo o carinho que Harry tinha pela monitora-chefe.

-Nesse momento, Hermione, eu só preciso de você!

Diz antes de voltar a beijá-la apaixonadamente.

...oOo...

-Um comportamento deplorável! Inaceitável de uma aluna exemplar da Grifinória e de um monitor-chefe Sonserino!

A professora Minerva McGonagal andava de um lado a outro de seu escritório enquanto falava, estava visivelmente irritada, lançava olhares reprovadores para os dois alunos à sua frente. Draco Malfoy e Ginevra Weasley.

-Mas professora Mcgonagal...

Tentava o sonserino em vão interromper a professora, enquanto Ginny baixava a cabeça visivelmente arrependida, no entanto prometera a si mesma que não pagaria por tudo isso sozinha, se ela iria cair, levaria o Malfoy-metido-a-besta com ela para o fundo do poço.

-Calado senhor Malfoy, creio que vosso pai ficará decepcionado com este comportamento completamente inadequado!

Repreende a professora duramente fazendo o garoto ficar pálido de medo. Ela seria mesmo capaz de entregá-lo ao seu pai? O desespero de Draco aumentou em proporções gigantescas. Preferia mil vezes beijar um hipogrifo e dormir com acromantulas que enfrentar seu pai novamente.

-Professora, eu já disse que não tive nada haver com isso! Anda Weasley! Conta o que aconteceu!

Diz Draco sacudindo a ruiva pelos ombros, no entanto ela recusava-se a levantar a cabeça, os cabelos ruivos cobrindo completamente seu rosto e ela solta-se bruscamente do sonserino ficando frente a frente com a vice-diretora.

-Professora... eu... eu sinto muito... eu... não queria... mas o Draco me obrigou a ficar em silencio!

Ela diz entre soluços levando as mãos ao rosto para conter as lágrimas. Minerva observava a cena com compaixão enquanto Draco estava lívido.

-COMO É QUE É?

Quando a ficha caiu, Draco estava vermelho de ódio, queria pular no pescoço da Weasleysette ali mesmo.

-Já chega!

Bradou a professora após a reação do loiro.

-Malfoy, ou comporta-se adequadamente ou serei obrigada a suspende-lo de suas funções de monitor!

O sonserino sentou-se pasmo na cadeira. Definitivamente hoje era seu dia de má-sorte.

-Senhorita Weasley, recomendo que acalme-se!

A professora oferece um lenço que acabara de transfigurar para a ruivinha que o pega levando ao rosto para esconder o sorriso vitorioso por conseguir vingar-se do Malfoy que a fitava com o canto dos olhos com incredulidade. Diabos de garota maligna, deveria estar na Sonserina! Pensava injuriado o loiro.

-Os dois estão cientes do estado da madame Pince! A pobre mulher teve um colapso nervoso ao encontrá-los a destruir seus preciosos livros! Infringindo claramente as regras de Hogwarts! Diante de tal circunstancia não posso deixá-los sem uma medida de correção de comportamento exemplar!

Ginny fingiu soluçar novamente e Draco bufou irritado fazendo bico e cruzando os braços.

-Estarão todas as noites a corrigir cada um dos danos aos livros e pergaminhos que destruíram sem suas varinhas, e a biblioteca permanecerá fechada até que os dois tenham encerrado o trabalho! Agora estão dispensados!

Os dois saíram da sala da professora em um silencio tenso até cruzarem o primeiro corredor. O Malfoy segurou a ruiva pelo braço com força a jogando contra a parede e a encarando furioso.

-Perdeste o juízo Weasley fêmea?

Disse num sussurro feroz enquanto a grifinória o encarava franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Não vou levar a culpa de tudo isso sozinha, você também estava lá!

Ela diz irritada ao que o sonserino trinca os dentes com impaciência.

-Eu salvei sua pele pobre garota!

Ele começa vociferando.

-Eu não pedi sua ajuda!

Responde Ginny no mesmo tom desvencilhando-se do loiro e correndo até a sua sala, chegaria atrasadíssima para sua aula de história da magia, deixando um sonserino estupefato para trás.

...oOo...

Rony chegou ofegante na enfermaria com Luna em seus braços. A loirinha estava gelada, muito pálida e com um pequeno corte em sua testa, o que deixou o ruivo apreensivo demais. A corvinal parecia tão frágil em seus braços, as feições de uma delicada bonequinha de porcelana aos olhos do Weasley.

-Madame Pomfrey!

Grita ofegante e angustiado o garoto.

-Senhor Weasley a que devo a visita tão cedo esta manhã?

Questiona madame Pomfrey de costas para o garoto enquanto administrava uma poção para madame Pince, mas ao voltar-se para a entrada da enfermaria derrubou o fraco de poção no chão.

-Pelas barbas de Mérlin o que aconteceu a esta menina?

Pergunta correndo em direção a um dos leitos vazios onde Rony deitava Luna com muito cuidado.

-Eu não sei, a encontrei desmaiada na escadaria da torre de astronomia e não havia ninguém por perto!

Diz o ruivo ficando nervoso ao ver o sangue escorrer pela testa da loirinha. A enfermeira apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto a examinava com um movimento rápido de sua varinha.

-Essas brincadeiras estão ficando fora de controle!

Murmura irritada a enfermeira.

-Brincadeiras? Ela estava jogada naquele lugar sozinha! Parecia morta, isso não é brincadeira!

Bradava furioso o ruivo, não poderia acreditar que existisse alguém capaz de machucar alguém dessa forma por diversão.

-Senhor Weasley, provavelmente foram os próprios colegas de casa que o fizeram, não é a primeira vez que a senhorita Lovegood aparece aqui deste jeito!

Rony balança a cabeça negativamente, sentia seu sangue ferver com uma injustiça como essa, ele poderia achar a Lovegood esquisita, mas jamais seria covarde a ponto de machucá-la.

-Bem, pelo que parece ela está fisicamente esgotada e com algumas escoriações pela queda da escada, pelo visto dessa vez foi mais sério... Senhor Weasley eu o agradeço por trazê-la aqui a tempo, agora está dispensado para suas aulas!

Diz seriamente madame Pomfrey.

-Não, eu vou ficar aqui até ela acordar!

Diz o grifinório com determinação, a enfermeira apenas suspira longamente antes de voltar-se para a loirinha.

-Acho que ela encontrou o primeiro amigo que tanto desejava... espere na poltrona ao lado da cama rapaz, vou dar-lhe um poção e ela pode demorar a acordar...

Alerta a enfermeira, mas o ruivo parecia irredutível.

-Eu espero quanto tempo for preciso!

Diz o garoto dando de ombros, mas agitou-se novamente ao perceber madame Pince deitada no leito ao lado.

-O que aconteceu com ela?

Questiona espantado o Weasley.

-Uma longa história senhor Weasley, envolvendo sua irmã mais nova!

Diz a Madame Pomfrey pacientemente, aquela seria uma longa manhã.

...HHr...

Mais um capítulo on XD Finalmenteeeee, demorei, mas voltei com tudo!

Gostaram do capítulo mais loooongo da fic? O beijo HHr, a química explosiva DG e uma pitada de RL *-*


	5. Arrependimentos e promessas

Harry dava pequenos selinhos nos lábios de Hermione antes de afastar seu rosto lentamente, tinha os olhos fechados e respiração descompassada, mas ainda sustentava um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Agora com a testa encostada contra a dela, sentia o coração tão aquecido, preenchido de um sentimento novo, revigorante, capaz de redobrar suas energias, de fazê-lo sentir-se vivo, principalmente porque ela retribuía cada um dos seus beijos com a mesma paixão e isso o deixava em êxtase.

-Ah Harry...

Murmurou a grifinória quando Harry, com uma afabilidade que desconhecia, Harry deslizou as mãos da face delicada da garota até alcançar sua mão direita, estava tão gelada e vacilante que o moreno a segurou entre as suas numa tentativa de aquecê-la e transmitir segurança. Harry sabia que ela precisava disso, sentir-se segura, e tentava demonstrar à Hermione que não havia motivos para medo ou dúvidas, afinal era ele que a tinha nos braços e não permitiria que nada de mal a acontecesse.

Era o seu melhor amigo, seu companheiro de casa, seu confidente, seu defensor, aquele que faria qualquer coisa para vê-la sorrir, aquele que a tirava da biblioteca para embarcar nas suas travessuras, ou arrancaria um livro de suas mãos só para deixá-la irritada e prestar mais atenção nele, era apenas o Harry que ela salvara a pele e aconselhava incansavelmente tantas vezes desde o primeiro ano.

Concentrando-se na mãozinha de Hermione, o moreno percebeu como sua pele era macia e suave, era tão pequena e delicada para alguém que andava de um lado a outro carregando inúmeros livros, tinteiros e pergaminhos pesados. Lentamente, ainda fechando os olhos, levou a mãozinha até seus lábios, beijando-a com imensa ternura antes de guiá-la até seu peito.

Queria que ela sentisse a explosão que causara em seu coração. Seus olhos abriram para admirar a imagem da sua melhor amiga neste momento. A grifinória também não estava muito diferente do moreno, fechava os olhos com força tinha o rosto completamente corado e ofegava bastante.

As coisas ainda pareciam girar ao seu redor, os pensamentos incoerentes e as inúmeras perguntas continuavam sem respostas, as pernas tremiam ao recordar dos últimos beijos, a forma como ele acariciava seu rosto e o brilho em seus olhos verdes que a faziam literalmente derreter, graças a Mérlin, Harry a segurava em seus braços.

Seus olhos castanhos ampliaram-se em surpresa ao sentir o coração de Harry bater tão acelerado ou mais que seu próprio, Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior num suspiro, antes de encarar aqueles olhos verdes que a encantavam.

-Mione... eu...

O moreno começa, hesitante, nunca fora bom com as palavras, não sabia se expressar e não sabia como agir, apenas sabia que tinha que falar para Hermione o que sentia, que ela precisava sentir o quão valiosa era em sua vida, especialmente agora que Voldemort estava cercando-o e arrancando qualquer vestígio de alegria e segurança da sua vida.

-Hermione? Hermione você está aí?

Uma voz ecoava insistente ao final do corredor fazendo os dois separarem-se bruscamente virando os rostos para o dono da voz.

-Hermione?

Questionou novamente.

-Jason?

A morena pisca algumas vezes retomando o controle sob sua mente, ela afasta-se mais de Harry desencostando-se da parede, mas não teve chance de perceber a expressão assassina de Harry ao encarar o Lufa-Lufa.

-Hermione eu... Hey, Potter! Espero não estar atrapalhando!

Diz o garoto com uma voz de falsa culpa que deixou o grifinório mais furioso ainda. O que raios aquele lufa-lufa imbecil queria com a SUA Hermione agora? Justamente agora? Já não havia deixado bem claro que ela estava com ele quando saíram da sala juntos?

-Jason eu estava conversando com o Ha...

Hermione agora completamente vermelha começa a falar rapidamente, porém Harry a interrompe segurando sua cintura possessivamente, sem desviar os olhos de Jason.

-Estávamos muito ocupados agora... Stuarts! Agradeceria se nos deixasse em paz!

Diz Harry ameaçadoramente cerrando os olhos para Jason que não pareceu se intimidar, dando alguns passos à frente se aproximando do casal.

-Eu apenas vim avisar à Hermione que a professora já chegou e temos menos de dois minutos para estar na classe! Somos monitores-chefe e temos que dar o exemplo!

Diz seriamente Jason encarando Harry, Hermione podia sentir a tensão no ar ser tão palpável que poderia se cortar com uma faca. A morena movia os olhos freneticamente entre Harry e Jason pensando qual seria a melhor alternativa para evitar um confronto entre os dois.

-Er...Jason tem razão Harry, eu realmente preciso ir!

Diz Hermione fazendo o moreno encará-la incrédulo. Ela estava escolhendo Jason à ele? O lufa-lufa não conseguia esconder um sorriso vitorioso diante da atitude de Hermione.

-Vou pedir dispensa desta aula para a professora Vector, posso fazer um relatório completo da disciplina até a próxima semana se for preciso, mas, Harry, nós precisamos terminar esta conversa!

Diz a monitora corando ainda mais, porém com determinação, encarando os olhos esmeralda e recebendo um olhar de descrença de Jason e um suspiro aliviado do moreno que segurou a mão de Hermione acompanhando-a até sua classe.

...oOo...

Rony estava pálido, estático, com olhos esbugalhados e com o queixo caído, praticamente petrificado. Qualquer aluno que o encontrasse desta forma acreditaria que fora vítima de um beijo de dementador tamanha a expressão de choque.

-Senhor Weasley? Está se sentindo bem?

Questionava a enfermeira diante da reação do ruivo.

-MAS QUE DIABOS A GINNY FOI FAZER COM UM MALFOY SOZINHA NA BIBLIOTECA?

Bradava furioso Ron quase derrubando madame Pomfrey da sua cadeira tamanho o susto.

-Senhor Weasley! Estamos em uma enfermaria, ou fica em silêncio ou retire-se!

Repreende a enfermeira com uma mão sobre o coração enquanto arfava pesadamente.

-Desculpas madame Pomfrey, mas... mas, é absurdo isso! Ginny ainda é uma criança indefesa e aquela doninha desgraçada deve ter feito alguma coisa para envolvê-la nisso!

Defende-se Ron agora de pé andando impaciente de um lado a outro.

-Recomendo que acalme-se, afinal a única pessoa que pode confirmar isso está no leito ao lado sob sono profundo! Enquanto madame Pince não acordar não podemos culpar o Malfoy de nada!

Aconselha a enfermeira com rigidez, voltando para sua sala para fazer algumas poções, deixando o ruivo intrigado. O grifinório aproxima-se do leito da madame Pince e levanta uma sobrancelha ao notar a expressão de pavor ainda estampado no rosto da bibliotecária, não acreditava que a mulher ficara assim por causa de alguns volumes de livros ao chão.

-Fanática! Tomara que a Mione não tenha a mesma reação quando encontrar tantos livros em ruínas!

Diz o ruivo balançando a cabeça negativamente e voltando seu olhar para onde estava Luna. Com um suspiro resignado o ruivo segue até a corvinal e segura sua mão ao sentar-se na beirada da cama.

-E você? Como reagiria ao ver uma biblioteca como a de Hogwarts destruída, corvinal?

Pergunta acariciando inconscientemente a mão da loirinha que vira o rosto na direção do Weasley. Ela parecia tão indefesa, e mesmo ele sentiu-se um idiota por chamá-la de lunática ou looney – a solitária. Poderia até ser comparado ao Malfoy, quando chamava seus irmãos de pobretões, sem teto.

Sentiu a raiva fluir em suas veias, sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho e suas orelhas esquentarem, ninguém merecia ser comparado ao Malfoy.

-Vou descobrir quem fez isso! E eu vou fazê-lo pagar, prometo a você! E quando um Weasley faz uma promessa, ele vai até o fim!

...oOo...

Draco, se encontrava com cara de pouquíssimos amigos, nada além do habitual para seus colegas de sala, os olhos cinzentos vidrados na lousa até então intocada, pois o professor ainda estava focado na leitura do livro de feitiços raros do século XV, os cotovelos rijos sobre a mesa e queixo apoiado frente às mãos numa postura elegantemente calculada de pura concentração, o loiro parecia inabalável e inatingível, e na opinião de muitas meninas, muito sexy.

Ao seu lado seu lado esquerdo estava a morena Pansy Parkinson, com os cabelos negros graciosamente curtos emoldurando seu rosto pálido, qualquer um que a visse diria que era uma imagem angelical, mas estariam seriamente enganados. Pansy deixava os lábios excessivamente vermelhos e estava mordiscando nervosamente a ponta da sua pena enquanto fingia ler algo em seu livro, seu pé batia no chão ritmicamente demonstrando ansiedade, de vez em quando desviava os olhos para sorrateiramente espiar a expressão indiferente do loiro.

E ao lado direito do Malfoy, estava nada mais nada menos que seu único "amigo"... Blaise Zabini. Este último fitava o colega de casa com o canto dos olhos em desconfiança. Poucos sonserinos seriam capazes de interpretar alguma falha no comportamento snobe do príncipe da Sonserina. Mas, Zabini era observador demais, sabia demais e aquele comportamento apenas mostrava o quanto o loiro estava tentando esconder sua ira.

Silenciosamente um pedaço de pergaminho surgiu na mesa do monitor-chefe, que imediatamente desviou os olhos para o pedaço de papel.

"Não que eu aprecie sua falta humor matinal, mas esta sua cara está pior que a do Snape em dia de entrega de notas"

Com uma sobrancelha levantada com um toque de ironia com o comentário do amigo.

"Realmente Zabini, você não aprecia e isso não o interessa!"

Responde Draco voltando sua atenção ao quadro vazio com impassibilidade.

"Hey, vamos com calma Malfoy, está me confundindo com algum Weasel?"

Os olhos de Draco fecharam-se em fendas ao terminar de ler.

"Weasel o inferno! Vai cuidar da sua vida Zabini e pára de falar naquele clã de cabeças de fogo adoradores de Potter!"

Responde o sonserino para o amigo que levanta uma sobrancelha em descrença, finalmente havia encontrado o motivo, e com um sorriso malicioso, Blaise envia a ultima mensagem à Draco.

"Não que esteja a me intrometer, mas seu mau-humor atende pelo nome de Ginny Weasley? Se tiver certo acho bom olhar para a porta da sala!"

Draco perdeu toda a cor, desviou o olhar do pergaminho e voltou-o para a porta de entrada, mas ficou surpreso ao não encontrar ninguém apenas ouviu seu amigo Zabini abafar uma risada cínica. Furioso, o Malfoy amassou o pergaminho entre os dedos com força e trincando os dentes sussurra.

-Você vai pagar Zabini...

...oOo...

Ginny estava a roer todas as unhas durante sua aula de História da Magia, sentada ao lado de seu amigo Colin Creevey de quem tentava copiar as anotações.

A Weasley encontrava-se completamente distraída, absorta em seus pensamentos. Toda a raiva que o Malfoy lhe provocara a fez explodir e mentir descaradamente para a professora McGonagall e agora sentia-se profundamente culpada.

Sabia que hora ou outra a verdade viria à tona. Fechou os olhos um instante na tentativa de imaginar como reagiriam seus amigos...

"-Eu não acredito nisso! Como teve coragem? É tão sonserina quantos eles!

Acusa Ron virando o rosto para a irmã.

-Você mentiu!

Repreende Hermione.

-Eu acreditei em você Ginny, quando aquele maldito Malfoy falava a verdade pela primeira vez!

Dizia profundamente irritado Harry.

-Prejudicou um aluno inocente que salvou-lhes a vida! Este não é o comportamento de um grifinório de verdade senhorita Weasley!

Acusa com profunda decepção a professora McGonagall.

-Que feio Gin...

Diz Fred balançando o rosto negativamente.

-Ele salvou você, poderia ter estuporado ele, mas mentir não!

Diz George."

Abriu os olhos horrorizada com seus próprios pensamentos. Não que o Malfoy não merecesse uma super detenção, porque isso ele merecia, ah e merecia muito, merecia em dobro, merecia multiplicadamente mil detenções na Floresta Proibida por cada idiotice que saísse daquela boca arrogante de garoto mimado.

Mas desta vez ele a salvou, ela tinha plantado a confusão na biblioteca na ansiedade de pegar seu diário de volta, esquecendo-se de lançar o feitiço de forma mais especificada ao seu diário.

Pelas barbas de Mérlin, ela estaria em sérios riscos de vida se ele não a tivesse encontrado. Agora toda a escola estaria pensando o pior dele, especialmente Rony e os gêmeos... e para completar sua desgraça matinal... esquecera o diário no meio da confusão.

"Em que bela confusão você se colocou Ginny"

Pensou a ruivinha batendo a cabeça na carteira e choramingando entre gemidos abafados.

-Ginny... você tá bem?

Questiona Colin a fitando preocupado, a ruiva vira o rosto para o lado sem tirá-lo da mesa e com os cabelos caídos sobre a face responde fracamente:

-Eu queria um vira-tempo!

Diz antes de gemer frustrada voltando a bater a cabeça na carteira novamente diante de um Colin confuso e brevemente assustado.

...oOo...

Harry arrastou Hermione pelos corredores até chegarem ao salão comunal da Grifinória, que neste horário da manhã encontrava-se vazio. Os dois sentaram-se no sofá diante da lareira, um frente ao outro, cruzando olhares intensos e cheios de expectativas.

Harry segurava com força a mão de Hermione entre as suas, respirando pesadamente e com o coração acelerado, ela mordeu o lábio inferior contendo o desejo de encher o amigo de perguntas e ele usou todo seu autocontrole para não beijar a morena e esquecer completamente todo o tormento que o perseguia desde o início das férias até a breve reunião com o diretor da escola.

Harry conseguia ver nos olhos castanhos da monitora-chefe, milhares de perguntas sendo formuladas, ele sabia do esforço que a amiga estava a fazer para não colocar todas suas dúvidas em cheque. Cobrando-lhes respostas para cada uma delas e antes que Hermione começasse a interrogá-lo, o moreno dá fim aos longos minutos de silêncio determinado a revelar tudo à sua melhor amiga.

-Hermione o que aconteceu foi terrível...

Harry pára de falar rapidamente ao notar os olhos e a boca de Hermione ampliarem-se exageradamente em choque.

-NÃO! Mione não é o que você tá pensando... Não estou me referindo a... aos nossos... beijos... eles foram incríveis... Estou falando de... o que eu queria dizer... arg!

Harry mexe-se impaciente tirando os óculos massageando as têmporas com força na tentativa de clarear os pensamentos, estava mais vermelho que um Weasley e suas palavras saíam mais confusas que nunca.

-Harry! Não é preciso ficar nervoso, eu sei que deve ser algo muito importante para te deixar assim! Não tem que se sentir forçado a me contar nada, eu respeito seu direito de ficar em silêncio e temos todo o tempo do mundo para falar sobre isso!

Interrompe Hermione em um tom de voz quase maternal diante da reação inquieta do garoto, mesmo que também estivesse corando em vários tons de rosa, Hermione volta-se para ele com um olhar carinhoso, apertando sua mão, mas Harry retoma a postura determinada e começa a falar.

-Hermione, eu quero contar tudo a você, mas o que eu disser aqui não pode ser revelado a ninguém, nem mesmo ao Rony! Ok?

Diz o moreno com seriedade. Ganhando um aceno positivo da grifinória o incentivando a continuar.

-Esta manhã o professor Dumbledore me chamou para uma reunião sobre assuntos que segundo ele só interessavam a mim... disse para ir sozinho e não contar a ninguém mais sobre seu chamado!

O grifinório respira fundo antes de retomar a explicação, tentava encontrar cada acontecimento daquele início de manhã com detalhes para dividir com a sua amiga.

-De inicio eu achei meio estranho, mas o que nesses cinco anos que descobri ser o "menino que sobreviveu" foi "normal"? Eu passei a maior parte do tempo imaginando que seria mais alguma notícia de Voldemort, sobre a marca negra ou ameaça quando...

O moreno diz com sarcasmo, mas quando Hermione balançou o rosto negativamente, ele desviou os olhos para a lareira como se meditasse antes de prosseguir.

-Quando o que ele tinha a me dizer... era que, na noite passada a marca negra pairou sob a rua dos Alfeneiros... Aquele monstro desgraçado conseguiu atravessar as fronteiras da barreira mágica que protegia a casa dos Dusleys!

Os olhos de Hermione ampliam-se em choque e a morena leva uma mão à boca. Como seria possível? Como Voldemort infringiu as barreiras mágicas reforçadas pela ligação de sangue de Lily e Petúnia Dusley? A expressão de Harry era ilegível.

-É Mione, Voldemort está ficando cada dia mais forte e está esfregando isso na cara de toda comunidade bruxa matando a única "representação" de família do menino que sobreviveu!

Diz Harry com ironia forçada levantando-se bruscamente do sofá e aproximando-se da lareira socando a borda com uma das mãos com tanta força que sentiu os dedos formigarem em choque, ele permaneceu de costas para Hermione, não desejava que ela o visse com olhos rasos de lágrimas.

-Harry... eu... eu sinto muito!

Diz a grifinória ainda em choque, mas aproximando-se do amigo colocando uma mão em seu ombro reconfortando-o.

-Não Mione, eu não deveria estar de luto por aqueles que dedicaram tantos anos a tornar minha existência um lixo, que me maltratavam, humilhavam, torturavam, mentiam para mim, que nunca demonstraram qualquer carinho, pena, nem mesmo restos de amor... eles ... eles tinham nojo de mim...

Harry agora gritava desviando o ombro da mão de Hermione andando a passos circulares no salão até a grifinória o interceptar obrigando-o a encará-la. Harry olhava nos olhos dela com mágoa. Ele mais uma vez explodia diante da garota que apenas respirou fundo e continuou ao seu lado em retribuição.

-Harry, não é errado sentir-se assim!

Diz a morena com ternura ao que o moreno irrita-se ainda mais.

-Não Hermione, eles não mereciam! Eles não gostavam de magia, odiavam meus pais e agora... eles morreram, pelas mãos do mesmo assassino dos Potters!

Diz o garoto com a voz embargada e com o rosto vermelho. Hermione abraçou o moreno com força, Harry enterrou o rosto nos cabelos de Hermione tentando acalmar aqueles sentimentos de revolta.

-Eles não mereciam alguém tão maravilhoso como você nas vidas deles Harry, mas sentir-se triste apenas prova que ao contrário deles... você tem um coração! Um coração cheio de coragem, de força e de amor, do amor mais puro de todos!

Responde Harmione levando as mãos ao rosto do moreno olhando-o nos olhos com amor antes de tocar os lábios de Harry com os seus num beijo casto. Harry apertou a cintura da garota a envolvendo em seus braços aprofundando o beijo. Os dois afastaram-se ofegantes e ainda abraçados, Harry encostou sua testa à dela.

-Não quero chorar a morte dos Dusleys! Não quero ser o próximo alvo de Voldemort! Não quero ser a droga de herói do mundo bruxo! Eu trocaria tudo Hermione, tudo mesmo para ter meus pais comigo, para ser apenas Harry!

A morena ouvia tudo com o coração apertado, imaginando o quanto Harry estava sofrendo.

-Vai ficar tudo bem Harry!

Ela diz docemente.

-Espero que sim Mione! Depois da profecia e de todos esses pesadelos eu...

-Shhh... Vamos resolver cada um desses problemas depois, agora me deixa cuidar de você Harry!

Hermione diz colocando o dedo sobre os lábios do moreno que fecha os olhos saboreando a sensação de ter a grifinória tão perto.

-Obrigado por estar aqui Mione!

Sussurra antes de beijá-la novamente.

...Hhr...

**Demoreiiii, mas tenho um capítulo enooorme pra vocês! XD**

**Estão gostando da fic? Dos momentinhos HHr? Da confusão entre a Ginny e o Draco? E a reação do Rony? Quem será que machucou a Luna? Quem deu o super beijo na Ginny no primeiro capítulo? Que segredo Pansy está escondendo de Draco? Jason vai deixar Harry e Hermione em paz?**

**Comenteeeeemmmm! =D**

**Próximo capítulo será mega emocionanteee!**


	6. Um Novo Dia

Capítulo 6

O resto do dia passou rapidamente para a maioria dos alunos em Hogwarts, mas demorou uma vida e meia para Rony que esperava ansioso que Luna Lovegood despertasse, ou quem sabe madame Pince com alguns detalhes concretos sobre o plano maligno de um certo sonserino idiota, cara de doninha saltitante, contra sua frágil e inocente irmãzinha Ginny.

O tempo demorou décadas a correr para Draco e Ginny que aguardavam de mau-humor o momento da detenção com a professora McGonagall na biblioteca além de sentirem-se apreensivos com a possível péssima-explosiva reação de toda a casa dos Corvinais (e de uma certa monitora-chefe obcecada por leitura – leia-se Hermione) ao descobrirem que a biblioteca permaneceria fechada até ambos corrigirem os danos aos livros.

E por fim, o tempo transcorreu lentamente para Hermione, que ainda no salão comunal, estava no sofá, com a cabeça de Harry em seu colo, o moreno dormia profundamente enquanto a grifinória acariciava seus cabelos. Os pensamentos de Hermione estavam em conflito absoluto, eram informações demais para absorver numa única manhã.

Seus olhos castanhos fitaram com carinho o garoto que repousava em seu colo, ela teria de ajudá-lo de alguma forma. Harry estava carregando um peso muito denso, grotesco e até certo ponto injusto para um garoto que mal completara dezesseis anos.

A notícia da morte dos Dusleys ainda a assombrava, não conseguia aquietar a mente, Voldemort mais uma vez estava um passo a frente deles, e conseguiu derrubar as barreiras de proteção. Hermione estremeceu ao imaginar que por pouco Harry não estivera lá.

Sírius saberia disso? Ele teria conhecimento da profecia? E o diretor Dumbledore, o que estava fazendo para proteger Harry? Ela precisava voltar às suas pesquisas nos livros da biblioteca Black com urgência! Teria que recomeçar seus planos do zero levando em consideração os novos acontecimentos e a segurança do seu melhor amigo.

A primeira coisa a fazer seria enviar uma coruja (leia-se Edwiges) para Sírius pedindo detalhes sobre o ultimo ataque dos comensais da morte aos Dusleys. Depois tentaria descobrir os planos do professor Dumbledore para proteger Harry. E por fim retomaria as leituras sobre magia antiga e aos documentos deixados por Lílian Potter.

-oOo-

Já se passava do horário de jantar quando Luna abriu os grandes olhos azuis. Ela piscou algumas vezes ainda confusa e tentou levantar-se, mas sentiu uma pontada aguda na testa que a fez recuar com um gemido de dor.

-Nossa os Drifkies estavam muito agitados hoje...

Murmura ao levar uma das mãos à cabeça e sentindo bandagens curativas. Curiosa a corvinal olha em volta, estava novamente na enfermaria... sozinha... ou nem tanto. O barulho de roncos ecoava pelo local.

Luna vira o rosto rapidamente para o lado encontrando Ronald Weasley esparramado numa cadeira, a cara amassada e com as mãos sobre o estômago numa posição dramática de fome.

O rosto da loirinha iluminou-se imediatamente. Ele estava sentado ao seu lado durante todo o tempo que permanecera ali, e a julgar pelas estrelas quem começaram a aparecer no céu escuro através das janelas, fora um tempo muito longo.

Determinada, a corvinal esforça-se para ficar de pé, e meio zonza segue na direção do ruivo balançando seu ombro com cuidado.

-AAAAAHH O QUE VOCÊ QUER MALFOY? AHN?

Berrava Rony acordando assustado ao leve toque da loirinha. Luna simplesmente sorrira admirando o ruivo como se fosse o garoto mais incrível do universo.

-Loo-Luna Lovegood! Você, err... acordou!

Diz o grifinório completamente vermelho pelo espetáculo que fez ao acordar, mas sentiu-se mais desconcertado ainda com o olhar sonhador que a loira lhe dirigia. Ele levantara esticando os músculos e o estômago roncou alto para seu desgosto.

-Toma! Os Snarksjobs costumam drenar as energias de quem está na enfermaria por muitas horas seguidas!

Diz a corvinal em tom de confidência estendendo um saquinho com sapos de chocolate para o ruivo, que ignorando o comentário de Luna devorou todos os doces numa fração de segundos.

-Foi muito nobre Weasley!

Comenta Luna admirando o ruivo que sentia-se mais sem graça ainda, não estava acostumado a ter uma garotinha olhando para ele com um sorriso bobo como este. "Deve ser assim que o Harry se sente com aquelas garotas fanáticas" pensou.

-Er... nobre?

Questionou Rony vermelho como pimenta.

-Você me salvou! Se não fosse por você os Drifkies teriam me deixado em sérios problemas!

Responde com uma expressão séria no rostinho pálido. E a mudança não passou despercebida pelo Weasley.

-Lovegood quem fez aquilo com você?

Questiona com gravidade o ruivo

-Luna! Eu gosto quando me chamem de Luna... mas quase ninguém o faz... apenas meu pai e a minha mãe, quando estava viva... você vai me chamar assim?

O interrompe com um sorriso imenso e os olhos azuis brilhando. Rony levanta uma sobrancelha com uma expressão cômica, como raios ela poderia mudar de assunto tão cinicamente?

-Er... tudo bem... Luna! Me diz, quem te empurrou...

-Ouço o som de Wrackpuffs, acho que se não retornar ao seu dormitório estará em sérios problemas!

Interrompe novamente a loira olhando para o teto. Amedrontado, Rony levanta o rosto para o teto tentando ver o que ela via, mas não havia nada.

-Que problemas?

Pergunta desconfiado o grifinório.

-Alergia a pêlos de gato!

Ela diz com convicção ao que Rony fecha a cara, emburrado, ela só poderia estar o fazendo de palhaço.

-Escuta aqui Loon...

-QUEM ESTÁ FAZENDO BARULHO NA ENFERMARIA?

Uma voz conhecida e um tanto temida ecoa atrás da porta da enfermaria acompanhada por um miado arrastado e Rony fica pálido. Era o zelador e a madame Norra.

-Estou ferrado!

Sussurra desesperado o ruivo escondendo-se atrás de Luna que mantinha uma expressão inabalável.

-Por favor, me ajuda!

Insistia o grifinório ao ouvir o zelador girar a maçaneta.

-Deita na cama!

Ela diz com simplicidade e o Weasley quase desmaia com a idéia absurda da menina. Sem escolha ele joga-se na cama e Luna espalha as migalhas do sapo de chocolate no rosto do grifinório antes de sentar-se na mesma cadeira que ele antes estivera.

Filch entrou com um olho mais esbugalhado que o outro, encontrando a loirinha cantarolando baixinho para um cabeça vermelha com a cara toda manchada. Desconfiado ele foi até a estranha dupla, Rony suou frio.

-Boa noite zelador Filch, os Wrackpuffs estão o incomodando também? Eles podem ser bem barulhentos às vezes...

Comenta Luna com simplicidade, recebendo um olhar espantado do velho homem que se aproxima da cama cutucando o Weasley que abafou um gemido exasperado para assombro do zelador que afasta a mão como se tocasse fogo. A madame Norra solta um miado exasperado, afastando-se.

-Ele tem alergia a pêlos de gato, acho que é melhor o senhor voltar outra hora para visitá-lo!

Luna interrompe com ar sonhador ao que Filch faz uma careta de desgosto antes de afastar-se resmungando sobre crianças cheias de frescuras.

-oOo-

O grande salão comunal estava um caos, comidas jogadas de todos os lados, feitiços atravessando mesas, frutas e sucos de abóbora pelos ares até sapatos eram arremessados. Os gêmeos jogaram bombas de mau-cheiro na mesa dos sonserinos e explodiram todos os mingaus da mesa dos corvinais para dar tempo da sua irmãzinha fugir.

Assim que Ginny cruzou o primeiro corredor alguém segura seu braço com força jogando-a contra a parede de rochas.

-Aaaaaaiii!

Gritou irritada, mas antes de falar qualquer coisa uma mão tapou sua boca e um sonserino de cabelos muito loiros e olhos claros aproxima-se ameaçadoramente da ruivinha.

-O que raios você estava pensando Weasley?

Vociferava o Malfoy num tom de voz tão assustador que até um dementador tremeria de medo. Mas Ginny recuperou-se rapidamente do choque e morde com força a mão do loiro que a solta praguejando de dor.

-Ficou maluco? Quase não me deixa respirar!

Reclama a ruiva ofegando com o rosto super vermelho.

-Maluco eu?

Pergunta com sarcasmo a encarando com perplexidade.

-Você espalha para todos em Hogwarts que nós dois destruímos a biblioteca e esperava que os corvinais ficassem felizes com isso?

Completa Draco jogando os braços para o alto na tentativa de enfatizar o tamanho do problema.

-Não tenho culpa de nada disso! Quando os gêmeos ficaram sabendo jogaram um berrador na mesa da Corvinal dizendo que eu era a mais nova integrante das travessuras Weasley e que todo o lado mal cabia a você!

Responde Ginny da defensiva cruzando os braços e virando o rosto emburrada.

-Como?

Questionava Draco lívido. Significa que no final de tudo ele levara a culpa pela pior parte?

-Eu tentei dizer a eles que você não tinha culpa Malfoy, mas por alguma razão absurda eles ignoraram essa parte da história...

Interfere a ruiva timidamente e ganhando um olhar afiado do sonserino.

-Razão absurda? Ser um Weasley já é um absurdo! E insultar um Malfoy faz parte da ironia da vida!

Retruca o loiro passando as mãos nos cabelos sentindo-se atormentado.

-Não fale como se somente você fosse sofrer com tudo isso! Antes de sair do salão comunal tive que desviar de uma cadeira da lufa-lufa, de um feitiço estuporante da Cho Chang e de uma goles que Mérlin sabe lá de onde saiu!

Acusa Ginny apontando um dedo ameaçadoramente para o peito do sonserino.

-Eu, se quer deveria estar envolvido nisso! Sou um monitor-chefe, um exemplo!

Responde ríspido Draco.

-Exemplo de quê? Narcisismo? Arrogância? Falta de caráter? Idiotice? Egocentrismo?

Ironiza a ruiva ganhando uma careta de raiva do Malfoy.

-Weasley fêmea se eu fosse você não abusaria da sorte!

Ameaça antes de seguir para a biblioteca virando as costas para a ruiva que o seguia com cara de tédio.

-oOo-

Harry acordou revigorado, abriu os olhos verdes e imediatamente pegou os óculos sobre a cômoda. Espera! Cômoda? Como viera parar no dormitório? A última coisa que recordava era de estar no salão da grifinória com Hermione!

Levantou-se de súbito saindo da cama às pressas até esbarrar na gaiola de Trevor e cair de cara no chão.

-Droga!

Reclamou esfregando o nariz e tirando os óculos que agora estavam quebrados.

-Harry?

Questionou hesitante Neville encarando o amigo com preocupação.

-Hey Neville...

Responde o moreno puxado a varinha para concertar os óculos, mas o movimento de puxar tão bruscamente a varinha apenas serviu para assustar Neville que temendo ser alvo de um feitiço mortal pulou em cima de Seamus que dormia na cama ao lado.

Este deu um berro desesperado ao abrir os olhos e encontrar Neville em cima dele, uma expressão de puro pavor tomou conta do garoto que usando toda a força que possuía jogou o colega longe com um estupefaça.

O feitiço fora tão potente que o pobre Neville voou pelo quarto até atingir a parede do outro lado do dormitório, onde estava Dean que acabara de sair do banheiro e encontrava-se chorando de tanto rir com a cena até ser atingido pelo braço esquerdo de Neville e cair no chão com um olho roxo.

-Isso poderia ficar pior?

Perguntava Harry a si mesmo quando a porta do quarto abriu-se mostrando um ruivo com a cara toda suja de migalhas de chocolate e os cabelos em pé. Numa vaga lembrança de Chuck o boneco assassino.

-Mas que porcaria de confusão é essa?

Bradava Rony ao entrar no dormitório. Todos presentes pararam para encarar o ruivo em segundos de profundo silêncio antes de cair na gargalhada.

-Estão rindo do quê?

Reclamava Ron confuso.

-Da tua cara!

Seamus quase cai da cama de tanto rir.

-O que foi isso Ron?

Pergunta Harry recuperando-se do choque.

-Luna, zelador Filch e Wrackpuffs!

Resmunga o Weasley seguindo direto para o banheiro batendo a porta com força. Já Harry levanta-se concertando os óculos e apontando a varinha para Neville desfaz o encanto desculpando-se com o amigo.

Depois de um tempo descobrira que Hermione pediu para que Neville o levasse para o dormitório e não deixasse ninguém incomodá-lo. Com um sorriso no rosto o grifinório pegou sua capa da invisibilidade e fora atrás de Hermione.

-oOo-

Hermione Granger estava impaciente esta noite, mordendo o lábio inferior, perdida em pensamentos, com os braços cruzados e o pé batendo freneticamente no chão como se contasse cada milésimo de segundo passado, encontrava-se ao lado de Jason Stuarts da Lufa-Lufa, este não tirava os olhos dela desde o momento que entrara na sala.

Junto a eles estava Hannah Abbot, também Lufa-Lufa acompanhada por, Clarice Hoover e Olíve Frances, as duas monitoras-chefes da corvinal, ausente apenas o sonserino Draco Malfoy que cumpria detenção na biblioteca com a professora McGonagall. Todos estavam reunidos numa sala de aula à espera do professor Dumbledore para a escolha do último monitor-chefe, já que Ron recusou a oferta quando ganhou o posto de Capitão do seu melhor amigo Harry Potter.

-Boa noite meus queridos alunos!

Cumprimenta solenemente o diretor de Hogwarts ao entrar na sala de aula.

-Bem esta noite como previsto temos que escolher um aluno para preencher a última vaga de monitor-chefe de Hogwarts... e como vocês são os mais antigos nesta função, aguardo sugestões de cada um para podermos avaliarmos!

Explica tranquilamente Dumbledore. Todos concordam com um gesto afirmativo do rosto e Jason é o primeiro a se pronunciar.

-Eu sugiro Susan Bones! Ela tem boas notas e é muito responsável, acredito que seria perfeita para ocupar esta vaga!

Comenta o garoto com seriedade.

-Eu sugiro o McLaggen! Ele é responsável, dedicado, tem boas notas e a maioria de nós já o conhece bem... e ele não pára de me atormentar por causa dessa vaga!

Diz Hannah num suspiro cansado jogando as mãos para o ar, ao que Jason faz uma breve careta de desgosto.

-Eu sugiro Cho Chang! Ela é muito inteligente e respeitada pelos novatos!

Anuncia Clarice com empolgação, era a melhor amiga da oriental e fora a vez de Hermione revirar os olhos.

-Eu sugiro Daphne Greengrass!

Diz Olive, ganhando um olhar espantado dos demais colegas e até mesmo do velho diretor que endireitou-se na cadeira para ouvir melhor a corvinal. E dando de ombros, ela justifica.

-Ela é séria, tem autoridade, boas notas e é muito responsável!

O diretor ajeita os óculos meia-lua sob os olhos antes de direcionar sua atenção à Hermione.

-E você senhorita Granger? Quem sugere?

Pergunta o diretor em tom paternal.

-Bem diretor, eu tenho a melhor das opções para ocupar o lugar de Rony!

Ela diz ficando de pé chamando a atenção de todos os colegas.

-Se prestarem bem atenção, ser um monitor-chefe envolve muito mais que boas notas, mais um comprometimento com a honra e a segurança de todos os alunos desta escola de magia! É alguém que imponha respeito e que seja também admirado por todos os colegas, que conheça bem cada lugar deste castelo e tenha coragem de proteger seus companheiros independente de qual casa pertençam!

Todos estavam impressionados com o discurso de Hermione aguardando com ansiedade o nome do candidato da grifinória.

-Eu sugiro o aluno da Grifinória Harry James Potter!

Ela diz em tom definitivo deixando todos perplexos. O que ela não esperava é que o próprio Harry estivesse naquela sala, sob a capa da invisibilidade com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-oOo-

Ginny encolhia-se diante do olhar reprovador de McGonagall. A vice diretora estava em desgosto absoluto com os dois alunos a sua frente.

-É decepcionante ver como os dois continuaram a se portar mesmo após a nossa reunião mais cedo! Fazendo o uso indevido de um berrador causaram o caos no grande salão levando alunos, colegas de casa a agredirem uns aos outros!

Draco mantinha uma expressão impassível, braços cruzados e ar indiferente, como se aquela situação não o envolvesse. Ginny segurava a vontade de matar os gêmeos apertando a barra da saia com tanta força que os dedos ficavam brancos.

-Esta escola é para aprender e desenvolver magia e não colocar seus alunos em pés de guerra!

Acusa a senhora tomando as varinhas dos dois em suas mãos.

-Permanecerão por tempo indeterminado em detenção, e se aceitam um conselho meu... terminem logo com isso!

Anuncia com a voz dura antes de deixar a biblioteca. Ginny e Draco continuavam na mesma posição, não moviam um único músculo. Presos em seus pensamentos, em seus mundos.

-Bom trabalho Weasellete!

Diz o sonserino dando-lhes as costas e seguindo para a porta da biblioteca.

-Espere aí Malfoy!

A ruiva corre até Draco o fitando com raiva.

-Você não pode me deixar sozinha aqui! Temos que trabalhar juntos!

Anuncia a grifinória recebendo um olhar cético do loiro.

-Você causou tudo isso sozinha, resolva sozinha também!

Responde ríspido esbarrando no ombro da garota ao passar.

-Trasgo idiota!

Murmura Ginny antes de seguir para as primeiras fileiras de estantes, recolhendo os livros do chão. O local estava completamente sombrio e em silêncio absoluto, apenas algumas velas permitiam que a ruivinha percebesse os tantos livros sob seus pés.

Com todo o cuidado e concentração ela começa a puxar um pergaminho de aspecto muito antigo daqueles realmente envelhecidos mesmo, e quando estava quase conseguindo tirá-lo do meio de outros livros um ruído a assusta. Ginny levanta com tudo rasgando o pergaminho ao meio.

-MALDIÇÃO!

Uma voz ecoa enfurecida fazendo a Weasley estremecer de medo. Mas todo o medo desaparecera ao ver apenas metade do pergaminho em suas mãos. Draco acabara de entrar na biblioteca a passos largos e uma aura maligna a envolvê-lo, quando sem mais nem menos alguém pula em suas costas o jogando de cara no chão e começa a acertar sua cabeça com o que restara do pergaminho.

-Idiota, estúpido, cretino, desgraçado!

Xingava a Weasley espancando o sonserino que rapidamente recupera-se do choque e joga o corpo para trás derrubando a ruiva no chão invertendo as posições.

Agora ele estava em cima dela segurando com uma das mãos os pulsos da menina sob sua cabeça e com a outra apontando o resto de pergaminho ameaçadoramente na altura de seu nariz.

-Nunca... Weasley, nunca ataque um Malfoy pelas costas! Se tivesse minha varinha agora estarias morta!

Diz pausada e ameaçadoramente Draco, deixando Ginny pálida de temor. Percebendo que a mensagem fora recebida pela Weasley o sonserino a solta e segue em direção ao mar de livros no chão, separando-os um a um.

-oOo-

-Você só quer colocar o Potter por que ele é seu namoradinho Granger!

Rebate furiosa Olive.

-Não ouviu nada do que eu disse até agora Olive? O Harry preenche todos os requisitos necessários e detém a maioria das qualidades do Rony sendo o melhor candidato a ocupar o lugar dele!

Defende-se Hermione com uma mão na cintura e estreitando os olhos para a corvinal.

-Estou enganada diretor?

Questiona a morena virando-se para Dumbledore que passava a mão sobre a barba enquanto ponderava.

-Senhorita Granger... como sempre, tem uma solução brilhante para nossos problemas! Mas sinto que talvez o Harry não esteja em condições, digamos, emocionais para assumir mais uma responsabilidade como esta!

Diz pacificamente o diretor ao que o semblante de Hermione torna-se mais intempestivo e Harry fecha as mãos em punhos tentando conter a vontade de aparecer no meio daquela reunião e dar sua própria resposta.

-Professor, creio que justamente pelos últimos "incidentes" ele deveria ocupar esta vaga, seria uma forma de mantê-lo concentrado no que realmente importa!

A grifinória lança um olhar desafiador ao diretor que respira fundo antes de falar.

-Harry, por favor, entre!

Hermione congelou, Jason trincou os dentes, Olive e Hannah tinham os olhos ampliados e Clarice levantou uma sobrancelha com ironia. Harry ficou lívido, como Dumbledore descobrira sua presença? Sem outra alternativa o grifinório reuniu toda sua coragem e tirou a capa para a surpresa dos seus colegas.

-Er... Boa noite diretor Dumbledore...

Diz o moreno sem graça bagunçando os cabelos nervosamente.

-Boa noite Harry, creio que não há necessidade de maiores explicações depois do que a senhorita Granger nos expôs acerca de suas grandes habilidades para ocupar o posto de monitor-chefe...

O moreno apenas acena com o rosto afirmativamente, olhando de canto para Hermione que desvia o olhar vermelha.

-Se todos presentes estiverem de acordo, gostaria de saber de você Harry, aceita ser monitor?

Pergunta Dumbledore com pesar, não havia como impedir que o garoto tomasse essa decisão sozinho.

-Sim professor! Eu aceito! Eu quero muito ser monitor-chefe como a Mione!

Diz o garoto com determinação e seus olhos brilhando com emoção, o diretor sentiu o coração apertar, ele parecia tanto com James neste momento.

-Meus caros alunos... estão dispensados! Senhorita Granger, acredito que possa instruir o senhor Potter em suas novas obrigações e mostrar-lhes o novo dormitório...

Dizendo isso o professor desaparece num passe de mágica. Hannah e Clarice parabenizam Harry antes de irem para suas rondas, Olive levanta uma sobrancelha irritada e apenas deseja boa sorte ao garoto. Jason no entanto não estava com um humor muito afável.

-Espero que não nos traga mais problemas Potter!

Diz asperamente antes de deixar a sala batendo a porta com força. Harry no entanto não pareceu se importar com a reação dos demais monitores, virando-se para Hermione com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

-Você é genial Mione!

Agradece antes de agarrá-la em seus braços a tirando do chão girando-a no ar.

-oOo-

O dia seguinte fora bastante animador para Harry e Mione. Os dois estavam inseparáveis, Harry estava encantado com a empolgação da melhor amiga em organizar horários de estudo, reuniões e praticamente todas as rondas fariam juntos. Claro que com a desculpa de estar "instruindo Harry de acordo com as ordens do diretor Dumbledore".

O moreno estaria a gastar muito mais tempo com Hermione, até mesmo matriculou-se nas mesmas aulas que ela, estariam separados apenas durante os treinos de quadribol que seriam duas ou três vezes durante a semana. Harry definitivamente estava satisfeito, teria mais oportunidades para junto à Hermione encontrar a solução para a crescente ameaça de Voldemort.

-Tenho que contar para Sírius que sou o novo monitor-chefe da nossa casa, assim como meus pais!

Diz Harry animadamente para Hermione, segurando sua mão e ignorando os olhares assassinos de Stuarts e McLaggen em sua direção.

O dia também estava especialmente bom para Luna Lovegood. A loirinha saíra da enfermaria bem cedo e descobriu onde os elfos domésticos cozinhavam, para preparar uma receita especial para o seu herói grifinório. Seu sorriso era tão amplo quanto seus olhos eram sonhadores e brilhantes. E chegou ao grande salão com uma grande torta nas mãos.

Rony não estava no seu melhor humor, ficara ouvindo piadinhas de Seamus e Dean durante toda a noite e mal conseguira dormir, agora com fome e com sono o ruivo estava um trapo, e teria que fazer testes de quadribol para iniciantes em poucas horas.

-Won-Won abre a boquinha vaiii!

Lavender sentou-se ao seu lado oferecendo pedaços de bolo na sua boca.

-Nãaaoo faça isso querida Lavender!

Berrava Fred com uma expressão dramática.

-Roniquinho tem que comer mais proteínas e menos açúcar!

Completa George com um olhar cruel.

-Assim como a super torta da sorte da nossa querida Luna Lovegood!

Anuncia Fred puxando a loirinha para sentar-se ao lado deles.

-Uma receita milenar com todos os tipos de ervas e legumes que deixam o atleta mais forte e saudável!

Diz George sentando-se do outro lado da loirinha que apenas sorri timidamente estendendo a torta para Rony que a olha desconfiado.

-O que é que tem aí dentro?

Pergunta o ruivo fazendo uma careta de medo.

-Frutos silvestres, ervas energizadoras, calda de abóbora e...

Mal começara a falar e Rony já tinha a boca cheia.

-Que bom que nosso Roniquinho gostou!

Comenta Fred piscando para o seu gêmeo.

-Claro Fred, afinal quem recusaria o recheio extra de cabeças de cogumelo e rabo de lagartixa verde?

Ponderou comicamente George quando Rony engasgou ficando roxo.

-Por Mérlin Você envenenou meu Won-Won!

Gritou Lavender para Luna que fechou um semblante com uma expressão séria. A corvinal levantou e apontou a varinha para o ruivo murmurando um feitiço. Instantaneamente Ronald voltou a respirar cuspindo um pedaço da torta que ficara preso na garganta.

-Sua lunática maluca fica longe do meu Won-Won!

Gritava Lavender chamando atenção de todos os alunos da mesa da grifinória.

-Eu sinto muito Ronald! A minha torta não tinha cauda de lagartixa verde... eram escamas de peixes do lago negro, pescados ao amanhecer!

Responde Luna diretamente ao ruivo antes de se retirar do grande salão sem tomar seu café da manhã.

Ginny permanecera absolutamente calada. Nenhuma palavra saíra de sua boca desde a noite passada quando cumpriu a primeira detenção com o Malfoy. Por um lado a culpa de envolver o Malfoy nessa confusão quando na realidade era inocente e salvara sua vida.

Por outro, estava morrendo de medo de ficar perto do sonserino, e se ele estivesse tramando alguma forma de matá-la? E se esperasse McGonagall sair da biblioteca novamente para vingar-se à altura? E se ele conseguisse a varinha de volta? A Weasley suava frio.

Draco não tocava na comida, estava estranhamente distraído esta manhã. Desde o momento que retornara para a biblioteca noite passada as coisas na sua vida tornaram-se de cabeças para o ar. Recebera uma coruja de seu pai, Lúcius Malfoy exigindo que o filho fizesse alguns "favorzinhos" ao lord das trevas, para ser digno de tornar-se um comensal da morte.

Sentindo repulsa, o sonserino joga o prato de comida longe e sai do grande salão furioso. Pansy mordeu o lábio inferior ao observar a cena e Zabini sorrateiramente segue atrás do amigo. O que ele não esperava é que uma certa ruivinha assistira à cena com atenção e deixando o café da manhã de lado segue os dois sonserinos.

-oOo-

Harry, Rony e Hermione seguiam para a cabana de Hagrid animadamente, Harry contava como Hermione convencera os demais monitores de como ele seria a melhor opção e Rony contava sua jornada para encontrar Ginny e que no final levou-o à salvar a vida de Luna Lovegood, em especial o acontecimento desta manhã.

-Sério Ron foi grosseiro da sua parte não desculpar-se com a Luna!

Repreende Hermione agarrando um livro em suas mãos.

-É cara, ela salvou sua vida também e você deixou a Lavender acusá-la injustamente!

Comenta Harry ao notar a expressão sonolenta do ruivo.

-Eu vou pedir desculpas pra ela ok? Mas as vezes ela me dá medo, fica vendo criaturas invisíveis e prevendo o futuro de um jeito bem esquisito...

Defende-se Rony quando chegaram à cabana. Mas estranhamente o gigante não encontrava-se lá.

-O que será que aconteceu com o Hagrid?

Pergunta Harry preocupado.

-Deve ter ido para a floresta proibida fazer aquelas coisas super secretas que o professor Dumbledore costuma pedir!

Responde Ron bocejando.

-Mas hoje é o dia de folga dele...

Comenta Hermione com desconfiança.

-Ahh vamos Hermione, eu preciso terminar aquele trabalho de poções e o professor morcego já disse que vai me reprovar se eu não entregar algo no mínimo "aceitável"!

Reclama Ron ganhando um olhar mortal da grifinória.

-Cara não é a sua coruja?

Pergunta Harry desviando a atenção de ambos colegas.

-É sim! Droga!

Responde Rony ao notar um berrador caindo em suas mãos. Era da senhora Weasley.

"RONALD WEASLEY COMO VOCÊ PERDE UM DIA INTEIRO DE AULA, DESRESPEITA UM PROFESSOR E FICA DE CAMA POR ALERGIA A PÊLOS DE GATOS? VOCÊ NÃO TEM ALERGIA A GATOS MOCINHO!"

É esse seria mais um dia inesquecível.

...HHr...

Sejam bem vindos novos leitores *-*

E aí pessoal, gostaram do super capítulo? O que acharam da primeira detenção da Ginny com o Draco? E do momento Ron/Luna na enfermaria?

Será que alguma hora Neville vai parar de ter medo do Harry? E a grande novidade, nosso herói será monitor-chefe com a Mione... hm... o que será que vai acontecer com esses dois agora hein?

Alguém arrisca a reação da Ginny ao descobrir o segredo de Draco? Próximo capítulo mais segredos serão revelados e vamos conhecer o começo dos sete desafios!

Pleaseee comenteeeeeeeeeeemmm! Ps: Agradecimento mega especial a minhas novíssimas e DIVAS leitoras que acompanham a fic *-* Ownnn um maravilhoso 2013 a todas voês meninas!


	7. O primeiro aviso

Ginny dava passos silenciosos nas sombras dos corredores de Hogwarts. A ruivinha seguia os dois sonserinos pelos inúmeros corredores sombrios que levavam as masmorras do castelo. Na realidade estava seguindo os últimos passos de Blaise Zabini, mas tomou alguns "atalhos" ensinados pelos gêmeos aproximando-se mais de Draco.

"Este lugar me dá arrepios"

Pensava a Weasley percebendo que mesmo durante o dia e com centenas de esculturas, quadros e archotes a escuridão tomava o local, nem mesmo os fantasmas ousavam vagar por aqueles ares. Algo gritava no interior da sua mente para fugir enquanto seria tempo, mas a curiosidade de Ginny vencia seus próprios medos.

"Eu preciso descobrir o segredo do Malfoy"

No fundo ela sabia que algo estava acontecendo com Draco desde o momento que retornara para a biblioteca na primeira noite de detenção. Um arrepio cruzou o corpo da menina ao lembrar-se da ameaça fria do sonserino, e agradecia à Mérlin por estarem sem suas varinhas ou agora a Weasley seria lenda!

Ela preocupava-se com o que o loiro poderia fazer, claro que não passava de uma preocupação muito bem fundamentada, aliás! Ele era uma ameaça que precisava ser detida. Agora tinha um segredo muito perigoso e isso por alguma razão a deixava mais curiosa ainda.

"Você está se metendo numa armadilha!"

Uma voz irritante na sua mente ecoava.

"Ele te odeia, já te ameaçou de morte e você continua a bisbilhotar a vida dele? Nem mesmo o Rony seria tão burro!"

Balançando a cabeça negativamente a ruiva tenta espantar tais pensamentos e concentrar-se na sua atual missão: Descobrir o segredo de Draco Malfoy. Sem perceber a grifinória já encontrava-se diante da entrada do salão comunal da sonserina.

Ginny ficou lívida, adentrara os "atalhos" tão depressa que poderia estar a frente dos dois sonserinos, que a qualquer momento estariam ali. Sem perder tempo procura um local para esconder-se, o que não fora uma tarefa difícil já que o corredor era cheio de esculturas e sombras.

"Onde está o Malfoy?"

Questionava-se até o som de passos ecoarem pelo corredor fazendo a ruiva congelar. Era Draco! O sonserino andava a passos rápidos e com uma expressão carregada em ódio, mas surpreendeu Ginny ao seguir para o lado oposto à entrada do salão comunal, seguindo para uma gárgula estranha ao lado de um quadro antigo.

"Ginny não se distraia, você está em território inimigo!"

Pensava repreendendo-se. Alguns segundo depois o sonserino pronuncia uma senha e a gárgula move-se para o lado dando entrada para o quarto de monitor-chefe da sonserina. Ginny piscou várias vezes até perceber que não dera atenção o suficiente para ouvir a senha e praguejava mentalmente até a chegada de Zabini.

O segundo sonserino seguira diretamente para a gárgula proferindo calmamente a senha:

-Puro-sangue!

E adentrou o dormitório sem perceber a ruiva atrás dele. Com um sorriso vitorioso a grifinória aproxima-se da gárgula, que ao seu ver era uma mistura bizarra de morcego e serpente, encostando suavemente o ouvido, mas nada conseguira escutar.

-Droga!

Reclama a ruiva procurando algo de útil em seus bolsos até encontrar o novo protótipo de orelhas extensíveis dos gêmeos. Imediatamente a ruivinha cola o ouvido na gárgula novamente escutando com atenção cada palavra pronunciada pelos sonserinos.

...oOo...

Luna mais uma vez encontrava-se sozinha na torre de astronomia. Uma lágrima escapava de seus olhos azuis, mas a menina a enxuga rapidamente com a manga do uniforme deixando o rosto vermelho pela força que usara para isso.

-Os Friegrins estavam errados! Ronald prometera ser meu amigo, mas agora ele me odeia!

Ela diz com a voz entrecortada por pequenos soluços e com força arranca um colar cheio de amuletos coloridos que usava para dar sorte, jogando-o do alto da torre.

-Isso não está certo!

Dizia repetidas vezes a corvinal com os olhos marejados. Já não conseguira afastar da mente a imagem de seus colegas falando sobre como ela e seu pai, eram esquisitos, apontando e chamando-a e Di-lua, solitária, lunática...

-Eu posso ser diferente, mas ainda tenho um coração!

Murmura enxugando os olhos e fitando os alunos do primeiro ano reunindo-se para a primeira aula de vôo em vassoura do outro lado do castelo. A professora ainda não chegara, então alguns deles arriscavam um vôo sem vigilância. Com cuidado ela viu um garoto lufa-lufa levantar a vassoura alto demais e desequilibrou-se ameaçando cair.

Com um movimento rápido de sua varinha a loirinha levitou o garoto bem a tempo permitindo-o retomar o controle da vassoura novamente, agora com um sorriso no rosto. Com um suspiro cansado a corvinal continuou ali, invisível para todos.

Ela nunca fizera mal a ninguém e mesmo assim os outros pisavam nos seus sentimentos cruel e covardemente. Quando finalmente teve a esperança de ter um amigo verdadeiro, quando permitiu-se acreditar de todo coração nas palavras de Ronald, ela percebeu que ele se quer a defendera das acusações de Lavender Brown.

Os pensamentos de Luna foram interrompidos pelo som de passos na escadaria. A loira sentiu o coração apertar dentro do peito. Ela seguiu até as escadas e não via ninguém, mas os sons de passos continuavam mais e mais rápidos, como no dia anterior.

Determinada a corvinal pega a varinha e apontando para as escadas murmura um encanto que faz os degraus desaparecerem formando um caminho escorregadio. O som dos passos desaparece com um grito de dor.

-Quem está aí?

Questiona Luna franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Estupefaça!

Vociferou uma voz estranha e um raio brilhante corria na direção de Luna que escapa do feitiço que passa de raspão pelo braço da corvinal.

-Revelius!

Grita a corvinal mirando num inimigo invisível, mas não percebeu nada acontecer, para seu pavor, ela sentia uma energia puramente maligna, algo poderoso e muito mau.

-Obliviate!

O feitiço é pronunciado com fúria seguindo diretamente para a corvinal, que por sorte abaixa-se desviando do alvo.

-Petrifus totalis!

Bradava a loirinha, mas, o feitiço pareceu bater contra uma parede invisível. Em questões de segundos Luna sente algo frio como gelo envolver seu pescoço com força a tirando do chão, seus pés balançavam no ar enquanto a loira debatia-se na tentativa de permirtir que o ar entrasse em seus pulmões.

-Expeliarmus!

Gritara a estranha voz novamente fazendo a varinha da corvinal voar longe de suas mãos.

-Não!

Diz Luna com dificuldade fechando os olhos entregando-se à inconsciência.

...oOo...

Harry tinha um olhar distante, perdido em pensamentos, o moreno sentia-se estranhamente inquieto, lembranças de todos os tipos inundavam sua mente com imagens dos Dusleys e da voz arrastada de Voldemort falando algo que ele não conseguia entender.

"Levarei um a um de seus preciosos amigos"

Seus passos tornaram-se mais pesados, todo seu corpo pesava agora.

"O menino que sobreviveu levará a morte aqueles que o cercam"

Sua cicatriz ardia em brasas e seus olhos vagaram de Ron a Hermione com aflição.

"A sua hora está chegando Potter"

Ele tentava expressar em palavras, mas sua voz parecia estar entalada em sua garganta, as figuras diante de seus olhos perdiam o foco gradativamente.

"Ninguém sobreviverá quando o senhor das trevas renascer sobre a dor e o sangue"

Flashs com imagens dos seus pais gritando invadiam sua memória e deixou os óculos caírem ao chão num baque surdo. Enquanto isso Rony choramingava pelo berrador que recebera da sua mãe e Hermione estava com os olhos vidrados naquele livro de capa azul sem título aparente, seguindo ao lado dos amigos.

-Harry? Harry cara, tá me ouvindo?

Questiona Rony com um olhar desconfiado. Hermione levanta os olhos do livro para encarar o moreno, e soltou-o rapidamente ao perceber o quanto Harry estava pálido, as pupilas dilatadas e murmurando algumas palavras desconexas.

-Rony, ele tá delirando!

Diz Hermione segurando o braço de Harry com força como se a qualquer momento o moreno fosse cair ao chão. Entendendo o recado Rony faz o mesmo colocando-se do outro lado apoiando o braço de Harry por seus ombros.

-Temos de levá-lo a Madame Pomfrey!

Diz o Weasley, mas estranhamente Hermione o intercepta abruptamente apontando a varinha para o livro fazendo-o abrir numa página marcada cuidadosamente por ela.

-Não podemos Ron, ele precisa de proteção e não de poções!

Fala a grifinória ganhando um olhar incrédulo do ruivo.

-Ficou maluca Hermione? Ele tá mais frio que defunto! Dá pra largar esse livro e me ajudar com ele?

Grita Ron arregalando os olhos e arrastando o amigo para o interior do castelo.

-Ronald Weasley! Você não pode levar Harry para a enfermaria agora! Ele precisa reforçar as barreiras de proteção da sua própria mente e madame Pomfrey não pode fazer isso, temos de levá-lo ao diretor Dumbledore!

-Barreiras de proteção da mente? Você perdeu o juízo Hermione, proteger a mente de quem?

-Voldemort!

Responde friamente a grifinória guardando o livro na bolsa magicamente ampliada.

-Não! Não pode tirar eles de mim!

Harry agora murmurava em desespero seu corpo começava a tremer assustadoramente, deixando Rony e Hermione angustiados, mas a morena tomou o rosto do amigo em suas mãos levantando-o com cuidado.

-Harry! Harry está me ouvindo? Por favor, presta atenção em mim! Eu preciso que seja forte, não deixe Voldemort intimidar você! Ele não pode tirar ninguém de você Harry!

-Hermione pára com isso temos que levá-lo agora!

Bradava o ruivo impaciente, já não estava entendendo nada, apenas via seu melhor amigo num estado inexplicável e depois de perceber Harry respirar fundo como enfrentando uma batalha inconsciente, preferiu não questionar e levou o amigo até a sala do diretor o mais rápido possível.

...oOo...

Draco andava de um lado a outro da sala do dormitório de monitor-chefe a passos nervosos, o sonserino massageava as têmporas enquanto repassava as idéias por sua mente.

-Maldição!

Estava uma pilha de nervos, furioso com a Weasley por colocá-lo em detenção, com Pansy por enganá-lo no dia do incidente da biblioteca, com Zabini por importuná-lo metendo-se na sua vida e as ultimas correspondências de seu pai apenas o atormentavam mais com as exigências absurdas que fazia.

-Não posso perder tudo!

Seu mundo estava de cabeça para baixo, encontrava-se no maior dos impasses da sua vida, se não tomasse uma decisão até o dia marcado perderia tudo o que conquistara até ali. Seus olhos fecharam-se em fendas quase mortais ao imaginar o peso das conseqüências de qualquer possível decisão.

-Tenho que acabar com isso ainda esta noite...

Murmurava para si franzindo as sobrancelhas, não haveria escapatória, seu tempo esgotava-se e ele já estava marcado.

-Deverias disfarçar melhor sua impaciência Draco!

Uma voz zombeteira ecoa pela sala, fazendo o sonserino voltar-se bruscamente para o dono daquela voz. Blaise jogava-se numa poltrona confortável deixando os pés sobre uma mesinha de centre frente à lareira.

-O que faz aqui Zabini?

Pergunta Draco entre dentes num tom mais que ameaçador.

-Ora, não posso visitar meu colega de casa?

Responde Blaise com ironia disfarçada balançando negativamente a cabeça.

-Vá embora agora!

Diz pausadamente o loiro apertando as mãos em punhos agressivos.

-Pansy contou-me do seu pequeno incidente com a Weasley fêmea manhã passada...

Continua Blaise sem dar atenção às ameaças de Draco.

-Ela ficou muito preocupada com você Draco! Afinal nem mesmo eu esperava que fosses tão baixo assim para fugir de seu pai...

Diz Zabini lançando um olhar perturbador ao Malfoy, que o encara com indiferença.

-Para o inferno você e aquela cadela! Já disse para desaparecer da minha frente!

Responde Draco com aversão aumentando o tom de voz. Zabini era astuto demais, sabia como arrancar informações sigilosas a respeito de qualquer um, rondava suas vítimas como um abutre a aterrorizar uma futura presa e depois de cercá-la, daria um bote mortal de uma serpente, um sonserino exemplar.

...oOo...

Rony e Hermione praticamente explodiram a porta de entrada da sala de Dumbledore arrastando Harry com eles. Os olhos azuis do ruivo buscaram qualquer sinal do velho diretor, mas o local encontrava-se vazio.

-Ótimo Hermione, ele não está aqui e o Harry está piorando!

Acusa desesperado o Weasley, mas Hermione o ignora concentrando-se em deitar Harry num sofá e colocando algumas almofadas sob sua cabeça. O moreno suava frio e estava mais pálido que o Malfoy.

-Hermione está me ouvindo?

Gritava Ron chamando a atenção da garota.

-Não temos tempo Ron! Temos que encontrar o professor Dumbledore ou... ou Sírius! Imediatamente!

Ordena a morena levantando-se do sofá e o fitando com determinação;

-O mapa do maroto!

A mente do Weasley parece iluminar quando ele tira do bolso o mapa abrindo diante dele e de Hermione.

-Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom!

Diz de uma vez fazendo o mapa revelar-se, e logo em seguida mostrar cada pessoa no castelo, havia uma confusão de nomes no grande salão, a maioria dos alunos ainda tomavam seu café da manhã e os professores ainda estavam lá.

-Olha Rony! O professor Dumbledore está no grande salão! Temos que trazê-lo aqui!

Diz Hermione alarmada.

-Tudo eu!

Reclama o ruivo, ganhando uma tapa na nuca.

-Prefere ficar aqui cuidando do Harry?

Pergunta retoricamente Hermione ganhando um olhar contrariado do ruivo antes deste sair correndo atrás do seu diretor. Deixando o mapa para trás, quando Mione o pegou, congelou diante do que vira.

-Mérlin!

Primeiro Ginny estava nas masmorras próxima demais a Draco e Blaise Zabini, isso não parecia coisa boa, e segundo, Luna Lovegood encontrava-se imóvel na torre de astronomia ao lado de um nome aterrorizante... Belatriz Lastrange... este nome não lhe parecia estranho, mas tinha algo de muito ruim sobre isso.

A grifinória não sabia o que fazer, tinha Harry em estado de puro terror ao seu lado, a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo nas masmorras da sonserina diante de Draco e Zabini e Luna sozinha com a tal Belatriz, todos os professores distantes demais para fazer alguma coisa... a mente da morena trabalhava a mil por hora. O que ela deveria fazer?

-Eu sinto muito Harry!

Seus olhos alcançaram Harry, ele seria sua única esperança, odiava-se, mas não encontrara outra solução. Jogando o mapa de lado a grifinória tira o mesmo livro azul da sua bolsa e o abre numa página específica o posicionando no chão. Com a sua varinha ela lança um feitiço que causa um pequeno corte em sua mão derramando o próprio sangue sobre os símbolos rúnicos desenhados nas páginas.

-Que o vínculo de sangue tenha início...

Murmura iniciando o encantamento.

...oOo...

Giny abafou um grito indignado, como aquele idiota do Zabini ousava falar assim dela? Apertando as mãos em punhos ela retornou sua atenção à conversa.

-Se eu estou aqui é porque tenho negócios a tratar com você!

Anuncia Zabini com um semblante mais sério. Draco apenas levanta uma sobrancelha com ironia. Malfoy o conhecia bem demais para deixar-se intimidar, um passo em falso e Zabini o teria no chão se permitisse, e Draco não cairia no jogo dele.

-Não temos negócio algum Zabini!

Corta o Malfoy usando todas as forças para manter o que lhe restava de auto-controle.

-Ah nós temos sim Malfoy! Cada um ocupa o lugar que merece ter, e eu sou aquele que deve manter a ordem das coisas na nossa casa!

Retoma Blaise em tom de aviso, provocando o Malfoy.

-Se não tens mais força para agir como o príncipe da sonserina, ao menos não envergonhe seus companheiros de casa envolvendo-se com a Grifinória Weasel!

Acusa Zabini retirando os pés da mesinha e colocando-se altivo na poltrona ao encarar Draco.

-Coloque-se no seu lugar Zabini!

Repreende Draco com uma voz ferina. O moreno sabia demais, arriscara demais e agora o loiro perdera por completo a razão, queria torcer o pescoço do outro com as próprias mãos.

-Então tome conta do seu!

Responde com sarcasmo o moreno.

-Seja realista Zabini, se acreditasse mesmo que conseguiria tomar o meu lugar já o teria feito! Não insulte minha inteligência!

Rebate o loiro com superioridade.

-Eu conheço os seus segredos Malfoy!

Adverte Zabini.

-E eu conheço os seus Blaise Zabini!

Responde no mesmo tom.

-Asseguro que iria preferir-me como aliado a inimigo Draco!

Aconselha o moreno cerrando os olhos ameaçadoramente.

-Por mais que eu tente negar, você é um obstáculo em potencial, mas ainda incapaz de superar-me e sabe disso! Não tolero aliados fracos Zabini!

Pronuncia Draco balançando a cabeça negativamente fazendo Blaise rir com ironia.

-Não serás intocável para sempre Draco! "Ela" está em Hogwarts, e espera uma resposta sua!

Diz o moreno antes de deixar a sala.

...oOo...

Rony corria desesperadamente até chegar ao grande salão. Sua entrada fora tão desesperada que todos os alunos interrompiam suas conversas em suas mesas ou pararam de comer para encarar o Weasley que corria em direção a mesa dos professores.

-Diretor Dumbledore! Por favor... o senhor precisa vir comigo!

Diz o ruivo ofegante.

-Calma senhor Weasley, primeiramente poderia explicar o motivo de sua entrada tão...

Começa o diretor sendo cortado pela professora McGonagall.

-Escandalosa!

-Harry tá delirando, Hermione falou de barreiras mentais e Voldemort!

Diz sem rodeios ganhando a atenção de todos. No mesmo instante todo o salão fica em silencio absoluto e o Weasley percebera que falara alto demais ganhando um olhar reprovador do seu professor de poções.

-Senhor Weasley onde eles estão?

Pergunta Dumbledore com um semblante severo.

-Na sua sala professor, mas é melhor ir logo...

Diz em tom mais baixo.

-Atenção!

Diz o diretor apontando a varinha para o pescoço amplificando a voz.

-Sugiro aos demais alunos que sigam para suas salas de aula com seus professores!

Depois do anuncio o silencio fúnebre continuou enquanto o diretor seguia Rony na companhia da professora McGonagall e os demais instruíam suas turmas a seguirem para as salas.

...oOo...

Luna fechou os olhos e seu corpo amoleceu no ar.

-Garotinha estúpida como o pail!

Murmura Bellatriz jogando a corvinal contra a parede com força e tirando o capuz da capa da invisibilidade que usava. Os cabelos negros e encaracolados caíram em cascata e a sua varinha encontrava-se visível na mesma mão onde se poderia encontrar a marca negra.

Com um suspiro impaciente a morena segue até a janela onde Luna estivera e apertando os olhos para uma torre em especial, onde encontrava-se a enfermaria.

-O pirralho deve estar lá agora!

Diz com repugnância apontando a varinha para aquela ala.

-Interitum Maximum!

Rosnou a comensal e um raio dourado atravessou o trajeto como uma flecha, veloz e preciso acertando seu alvo numa explosão devastadora. Toda Hogwarts estremeceu com o impacto.

Um sorriso cruel formou-se nos lábios pálidos de Belatriz enquanto seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma homicida.

-Este foi apenas um aviso, Potter!

Sem mais palavras ela segura uma pedra branca e desaparece do castelo.

...oOo...

Todos em Hogwarts sentiram uma onda de magia explosiva emanando da ala onde encontrava-se a enfermaria.

-Alguém invadiu Hogwarts!

Diz Dumbledore com ar ameaçador que colocaria até mesmo Voldemort a tremer.

-Professor, mas, e o Harry?

Insistia Rony vendo o diretor desaparecer diante de seus olhos e ser arrastado pela professora McGonagall de volta ao salão principal.

-Senhor Weasley deve assegurar-se que todos os alunos estejam bem! Avise aos professores para virem imediatamente para a enfermaria e os alunos devem retornar aos seus dormitórios imediatamente!

O ruivo estava ficando zonzo com tantas informações. Será que ninguém entendia que o lugar dele era ajudando Harry e não correndo pelo castelo mandando os outros se esconderem? Ele era um dos heróis e não um garoto de recados!

-Eu sinto muito professora, mas isso é papel dos monitores! Eu vou ajudar o Harry e a Hermione! Eles precisam de mim agora!

Diz com determinação o Weasley correndo para a sala do diretor, que para a sua total surpresa estava trancada.

-Mas que inferno! HERMIONE ABRE ESSA PORTA!

Gritava desesperado Ron, ele conseguia sentir as vibrações mágicas do outro lado da porta.

-Senhor Weasley afaste-se!

Diz uma voz firme atrás do garoto.

-Professor Lupin?

Pergunta afastando-se da porta com um olhar confuso.

-Alohomora!

Bradava o professor, mas nada acontecia.

-Quem bloqueou essa porta?

Questiona Remo.

-Eu não sei, o Harry estava desacordado e a Hermione tava com um livro esquisito!

Responde o Weasley ficando mais nervoso ao sentir uma nova onda de magia colidindo com a porta do escritório de Dumbledore que permanecia trancada.

-Que livro era esse Ron?

Pergunta o professor lançando um olhar preocupado.

-Eu não sei! Era só um livro velho esquisito!

-Qual o título do livro?

Volta a questionar perdendo a calma.

-Eu já disse que não tinha titulo nenhum era só um livro velho de capa azul bem desgastada!

Responde o Weasley no mesmo tom irritado.

-Por Mérlin! Sírius entregou o diário de Lily a Hermione!

Remo ficou pálido e seus olhos demonstravam choque absoluto.

...oOo...

Ginny estava petrificada de choque. Piscava os olhos seguidas vezes, mas não conseguira retornar à sua razão.

-Zabini quer tomar o lugar do Malfoy, chantageia ele com seus segredos e ainda disse que eu servia para adiar a "decisão" do Draco!

Murmura para si enquanto levantava de trás de uma estátua de mármore escura. Respirando profundamente e recuperando a coragem grifinória, Ginny põe-se de pé, mas retornara ao chão abruptamente num baque dolorido.

-Aaaah!

Ela grita com a força do impacto batendo o cotovelo com força no chão. Seus olhos ampliam-se em horror, toda Hogwarts estremecera completamente.

Em questão de segundos Draco surgira na porta do seu dormitório com a varinha em mão, seus olhos angustiados varreram cada centímetro do local até encontrar a ruiva caía ao chão com uma expressão apavorada.

-O que faz aqui?

Diz furioso entre dentes.

-Eu... eu... eu estava...

Ginny não chegou a concluir sua justificativa quando uma outra explosão libera uma onda de magia poderosa assustando os dois.

-O que está acontecendo?

Questiona Draco aproximando-se da grifinória e levantando-a do chão pelo braço grosseiramente.

-Eu não sei, de uma hora para outra o castelo começou a tremer e...

Ela não conseguiu continuar, várias vozes assustadas ecoavam pelo corredor. Os alunos da sonserina estavam retornando aos dormitórios comuns. A ruiva lançou um olhar de súplica.

-Vem comigo!

Sussurra o sonserino levando-a para seu dormitório.

-Espere aqui!

Exige em tom ameaçador ao que a Weasley apenas concorda com a cabeça ao ver o loiro sair para ajudar a reunir os bruxos do primeiro ano, afinal era seu dever como monitor-chefe.

**...Hhr...**

**Mais um super capítulo online para vocês meninaaaaaaaaahs!**

**hauhauhauhauhauahua**

**Como prometido os sete desafios terão início a partir do encanto que a Mione realizou se completar. Alguém arrisca como serão esses desafios e o que eles irão mudar na vida dos nossos heróis? O que acharam do segredo do Draco? O que Belatriz fazia no castelo? O que Voldemort planeja com o Harry? O que a Mione está fazendo com o diário da Lily?**


	8. O Vínculo

Hermione ofegava sentindo-se engolfada por uma onda de magia crescente que preenchia todo o escritório do diretor, circulando rapidamente como se estivesse no olho de um furacão, seu núcleo mágico pulsava liberando uma energia que ela desconhecia.

O sangue que escorria de suas mão despertara as runas gravadas no diário de Lily Potter e agora todo o braço direito da gifinória estava marcado por desenhos rúnicos brilhantes que concentravam-se na forma de uma flor em seu pequeno pulso.

-Foco Hermione...

Dizia a si mesma, precisava levar esse encanto até o fim. Com a varinha elevada ao alto num aperto firme ela recita cada uma das palavras gravadas naquela página. E sente mais uma explosão, causada por sua própria magia ao abandonar seu corpo reunindo-se com a corrente do olho do furacão onde se encontrava.

Já sem muitas forças a garota desvia o olhar para o moreno que permanecia desacordado ao seu lado, ele tinha um semblante tão assustado, frágil como uma criança. Essa imagem trouxe a determinação que Hermione precisava para completar o ciclo.

Com o coração acelerado e sentindo as marcas brilhantes em seu braço direito arderem como brasas em sua pele, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, sentiu-se ceder por um breve momento, a dor era lacerante demais.

-É pelo Harry!

Dizia a si mesma novamente obrigando-se a superar aquela dor, faltava tão pouco. As marcas agora tomavam todo o corpo da grifinória e a magia que circulava ao seu redor direcionou-se para o moreno no instante que Hermione apontou a varinha em sua direção.

-Ego deditionem anima mea...

Começa a morena olhando para Harry com uma mistura de coragem e hesitação.

-Salvare quod sit affectus!

Completa fazendo toda a onda de magia invadir o núcleo mágico do moreno que abre os olhos verdes intensamente brilhantes no mesmo instante. Todos os móveis da sala estremeceram e uma luz vermelha poderosa os obrigou a fechar os olhos antes de cada objeto retornar ao seu lugar.

Harry levantou do sofá num salto desesperado.

-Hermione!

Gritara ao ver a grifinória soltar a varinha no chão e fechar os olhos lentamente. As marcas rúnicas ainda queimando sua pele e sua magia escapando de seu corpo. Ela iria cair, se não fosse pelo moreno segurá-la em seus braços.

-Hermione! Hermione acorda!

Garoto prendia a monitora em seus braços enquanto a levava para o mesmo sofá onde estivera. Sentindo-se agitado e muito confuso ele concentrou-se unicamente em acordar sua melhor amiga.

**...oOo...**

O diretor reunira seus professores para desobstruírem a entrada da ala hospitalar que agora encontrava-se completamente ocupada por destroços de rochas e muros de Hogwarts. O local estava totalmente destruído, e ainda podiam-se sentir variações de magia das trevas cobrindo o ambiente como o mais letal dos venenos.

Em instantes aquela explosão que atingira a enfermaria pareceu multiplicar-se abalando a estrutura de todo o castelo, o chão tremia abaixo de seus pés.

Snape fora o primeiro a agir, conhecendo bem as artes das trevas o chefe da casa sonserina abrira espaço para que os demais adentrassem à enfermaria em busca de Madame Pomfrey e de algum sinal do possível invasor.

O diretor nunca estivera tão sério. Com um movimento de sua varinha, sua fênix surgiu e pairando por todo o ambiente atingido buscou sinal de feridos.

-Severo, impeça qualquer aproximação a este local até que qualquer vestígio da magia das trevas seja eliminado!

Exige o diretor quando sua fênix retorna ao seu lado abaixando a cabeça como se lhes transmitisse alguma mensagem.

-Madame Pomfrey está aqui!

Grita desesperada a professora Vector. A curandeira estava inconsciente e gravemente ferida ao lado do leito de Madame Pince que encontrava-se vazio. McGonagall segue até as duas e levitando a curandeira da escola e anuncia:

-Vou levá-la a St Mungos imediatamente!

-Não Minerva!

Interrompe Dumbledore.

-Ninguém deve sair ou entrar de Hogwarts antes de encontrarmos o invasor!

Diz com uma voz ameaçadora.

-Albus ela está ferida demais!

Diz a professora Vector horrorizada.

-O ataque que atingiu a enfermaria foi lançado de outro lugar! O invasor não está aqui, mas em algumas das torres de Hogwarts!

Anuncia o professor Slughorn com preocupação.

-O invasor ainda está em Hogwarts!

Diz o diretor chamando a atenção de todos.

-Deveríamos chamar os aurores!

Interfere Madame Hooch.

-Eu já disse que ninguém entrará ou sairá do castelo antes de encontrarmos o culpado!

Bradou o velho diretor fazendo todos ficarem calados em temor.

-Onde está o professor Remo Lupin?

Questiona Dumbledore.

-Ele está com o senhor Potter!

Responde McGonagall friamente, a vice diretora não concordava com a escolha de Albus de permanecer com a enfermeira e alunos na escola com um invasor tão perigoso a solta e ainda mais recusando-se a chamar os aurores.

**...oOo...**

Ele não lembrava como chegara até a sala do diretor Dumbledore, nem que raios de marcas eram aquelas que cobriam Hermione, ela estava queimando como fogo, deveria estar muito febril. O livro, entretanto continuava jogado ao chão e o moreno nem percebeu que ainda havia uma fina camada de magia envolvendo-os.

-Harry...

Ela murmurou fracamente ganhando toda a atenção dele.

-Mione, o que aconteceu?

Ele pergunta preocupado acariciando seu rosto quando aos poucos as marcas desapareciam da pele da morena. Sentiu uma corrente elétrica, o atingir, quando seus olhos encontraram os dela. Algo havia mudado, ele podia sentir isso.

-Você precisa avisar aos outros...

Diz com esforço a grifinória, sua voz soara tão rouca que ela imaginou se Harry conseguira entendê-la, mas as sobrancelhas franzidas do moreno mostravam que ele ouvia cada sílaba sua com concentração.

Com um esforço ainda maior ela estende a mão, apontando para o mapa do maroto.

-Luna e Ginny estão em perigo!

Insiste a garota e Harry desvia seus olhos rapidamente da garota para poder pegar o mapa, Luna aparecera imóvel na torre de astronomia, um número absurdo de alunos corriam pelos corredores de Hogwarts confundindo nomes e trajetos. Sem mencionar os professores que dirigiam-se para a ala da enfermaria com exceção de Rony e Lupin que estavam do outro lado da porta.

-Harry, Hermione!

Gritavam do outro lado e finalmente o grifinório abriu a porta permitindo que os dois entrassem. Os olhos de Remo brilharam em alívio ao ver o filho de James e Lily bem, preocupara-se desde o momento que viu o mais novo Weasley entrar no grande salão. Já Rony parecia desesperado por notícias dos amigos piscou algumas vezes em confusão.

Parecia ter visto uma aura estranha sobre Harry, mas deixou isso de lado, viu o livro que Hermione usava jogado ao chão com runas vermelhas brilhantes sobre ele, sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo momentaneamente, porém quando seus olhos chegaram até o sofá, ele ficou muito pior ao ver o estado de Hermione.

-O que raios aconteceu aqui?

Gritara o ruivo indo até a amiga.

-Bellatriz!

Ela murmura ganhando um olhar aterrorizado de Remo.

-Onde viu este nome Hermione?

Questiona o professor deixando os dois garotos preocupados com o seu tom de voz agressivo, ele afastara Rony e agora sentava-se próximo à menina.

-Ajudem a Luna...

Diz com dificuldade antes de fechar os olhos novamente, estava esgotada demais.

-Temos que levá-la para Madame Pomfrey!

Diz Harry desesperando-se.

-Sem chance cara, a enfermaria foi pelos ares! Alguém invadiu Hogwarts!

Diz Rony ao que Harry parecia completamente chocado.

-Não temos tempo para explicações! Hermione está segura aqui, agora temos que encontrar Bellatriz!

Anuncia Remo com severidade, guardando o diário de Lily em seu bolso ampliado interiormente e deixando a sala sob olhares estupefatos dos dois grifinórios.

-Não podemos deixar a Hermione aqui!

Bradava Harry, pegando o mapa do maroto.

-Luna está na torre de astronomia!

Explica Harry ganhando um olhar de canto do ruivo.

-Já entendi... lá vou eu de novo! Mas, toma conta da Mione, alguma coisa muito estranha aconteceu pra deixar ela assim...

Reclamava saindo da sala do diretor seguindo para o encontro da corvinal. Harry apenas fitou o rostinho delicado da sua melhor amiga antes de pegá-la no colo.

-Dobby!

Gritara e o pequenino elfo surgira imediatamente a sua frente.

-Sim mestre Potter?

Diz com respeito o pequeno elfo.

-Leve a Mione para o dormitório dos monitores... eu preciso descobrir o que está acontecendo em Hogwarts!

**...oOo...**

Ginny roía todas suas unhas em ansiedade, o sonserino demorava demais para voltar e agora o corredor encontrava-se em absoluto silencio. Temia que algo de muito ruim estivesse acontecendo e ela não pudesse fazer nada além de ficar ali dentro escondida.

-Esse silêncio não pode ser normal...

Questionava-se a cada dez segundos. Essa não era a postura de uma grifinória. Amaldiçoava-se internamente, se não fosse tão curiosa estaria em segurança talvez, com seus irmãos e não destruindo os próprios dedos de aflição. Suas divagações tiveram fim quando ouviu a gárgula mover-se e teve esperança de ser Draco.

-Pensei que não o veria novamente Malfoy! Cansou de fazer-me prisioneira?

Resmungou com ironia a ruivinha ao cruzar os braços e virando-se para a porta, mas sua voz desaparecera ao ver que a pessoa que lá encontrava-se não era Draco.

-Ora Ora... o que encontramos aqui...?

Diz com malícia a morena Pansy Parkinson acompanhada por Nott e Zabini que lançavam olhares perversos para a grifinória.

-O que fazem aqui?

Questiona Ginny sem se deixar intimidar, mesmo que por dentro estivesse apavorada.

-Pergunta errada Weasel fêmea!

Responde Zabini ganhando um olhar mortal da ruiva.

-Rendam-se agora cobrinhas do mal!

-Ou sentirão a nossa ira!

Duas vozes assombrosas poderiam ser ouvidas e Pansy sentiu-se ameaçada.

-O que significa isso? Quem mais abe que estamos aqui?

Questionou a morena voltando-se para a gárgula.

-Bombas de bosta!

Uma voz ecoou pelo corredor, bem a tempo de Ginny fazer um rápido feitiço para fugir das bombas lançadas no dormitório que deixaram os três sonserinos estarrecidos. Rapidamente a grifinória cruza o corredor indo ao encontro dos gêmeos os abraçando com força.

-Eu já disse que amo vocês?

-Resgate da irmãzinha encrenqueira realizado com sucesso!

Anuncia Fred batendo a mão no peito estufado de orgulho.

-Invasão do campo inimigo e retirada da refém muito bem sucedida eu diria!

Responde George trocando um olhar maroto com o irmão antes de arrastar a ruivinha com eles para longe das masmorras.

**...oOo...**

Luna Lovegood ficara sozinha e inconsciente numa das salas da torre de astronomia, pela segunda vez em vinte e quatro horas estava gravemente ferida, sua respiração era fraca e seu semblante era fúnebre, as marcas de cordas em seu pescoço deixavam à mostra a brutal tentativa de Bella em acabar com a vida da loirinha.

Foi esta a imagem que Rony encontrou ao chegar naquela torre. O Weasley sentiu-se empalidecer, o que acontecera à Luna? Nunca parecera tão... tão morta. Mais uma vez sentiu um frio arrebatador tomar conta de seu corpo, algo estava muito errado, ele já não tinha mais dúvidas disso!

Correndo até a corvinal e levantando-a com cuidado apoiou a cabeça dela em seu peito enquanto sua mão vagava pelo pescoço ferido de Luna.

-Se aquela maldita Bellatriz fez isso a você eu juro que irei matá-la!

Vociferava Rony tirando a varinha do bolso e agarrando-a com força entre seus dedos lançou o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio à mente para despertar a loirinha, mas para seu desespero ela não reagia.

-Vamos Lovegood!

Insistia lançando mais um novo feitiço, que de nada adiantava. Sentindo-se cada vez mais desesperado ele deitou a loirinha no chão e levou a cabeça até o peito da menina ouvindo os fracos batimentos de seu coração.

-Mérlin o que eu faço?

Alguma coisa dentro dele pareceu explodir em ódio, não tinha idéia do que fazer, apenas sabia que deveria ser feito e com urgência, não havia mais enfermaria para levá-la, os professores estavam ocupados demais procurando o invasor e Luna só tinha a ele agora.

Numa atitude desesperada pensou em procurar uma lareira e levá-la por meio de floo até Sant Mungos. Seu olhar voltou-se para a corvinal, sentiu-se um monstro pelo que acontecera mais cedo, como permitiu que os outros a tratassem...

Não era alguém brilhante como Hermione, sensível como Ginny, poderoso como Harry, conhecedor de plantas especiais para salvá-la como Hagrid ou Neville ou qualquer outra coisa, apenas um Weasley idiota que só sabia fazer bem, voar em cima de uma vassoura!

-É isso!

Bradou o ruivo.

-Accio firebolt!

E quase imediatamente a firebolt apareceu diante dele. Determinado montou a vassoura tendo a garota em seus braços num aperto firme.

-Vamos encontrar o Hagrid!

Diz calmamente para a loirinha guiando a toda velocidade a firebolt para a floresta proibida.

**...oOo...**

Harry corria desesperadamente até a ala hospitalar, mas teve de desviar seu trajeto um par de vezes ao encontrar alguns alunos do primeiro ano perdidos e muito assustados com aquela confusão toda.

As crianças escondiam-se por trás das mesas quando o castelo voltara a tremer. Assumindo seu papel de monitor, Harry seguiu até eles estendendo a mão.

-Venham comigo!

Grita recebendo a atenção dos mais novos.

-Mas o castelo não parou de estremecer!

Reclama uma garotinha que lhe fazia lembrar Hermione.

-Vai ficar pior se continuaram aqui!

Justifica o moreno puxando as crianças para junto de si, os levou até seus dormitórios, muitas vezes tendo de realizar feitiços para evitar que archotes, quadros e esculturas caíssem sobre eles. Chegando ao salão comunal, instruiu cada um deles a ficaram lá aguardando que o chefe das casas retornassem.

-Harry... você vai proteger a gente não vai?

Perguntou um garotinho de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes. Era Kevin Sturarts, irmão mais novo de Jason.

-Sim Kevin, eu vou!

Promete transmitindo confiança para o garotinho, e guardou uma nota mental de espancar o idiota do Jason Stuarts por deixar o irmão mais novo sozinho num caos como aquele!

Finalmente livre Harry segue a toda velocidade até a enfermaria e a cena que encontra diante de si o deixa perplexo, o lugar parecia estar em ruínas, os professores já não encontravam-se por lá, apenas a fênix de Dumbledore que pairava sobre as inúmeras rochas caídas a procura de algum vestígio de magia das trevas.

Sem mais nem menos a fênix abre as asas gloriosamente emitindo uma melodia estridente e segue até Harry entregando-lhes um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho onde estava escrito um algo numa letra muito conhecida pelo moreno.

"É a letra de Sírius"

Murmurou o garoto apertando o pergaminho entre os dedos com força. Decidido Harry abre o mapa do maroto e encontra a localização do diretor Dumbledore, ele estava numa das torres de Hogwarts e foi nessa direção que o grifinório seguiu.

**...oOo...**

Draco seguia a passos furiosos até a câmara secreta, seus olhos brilhavam em ódio e a varinha apontada para o interior do banheiro feminino e ignorando os lamentos da Murta ele murmurou um feitiço que fez a entrada da câmara abrir-se.

Invocando sua vassoura o sonserino entrou a toda velocidade, chegando até onde encontrava-se o basilisco que Harry derrotara. Lá diante da criatura caída uma mulher o esperava impacientemente.

-Me deixou esperando por tempo demais Draco!

Reclama voltando-se para ele.

-Expresso minhas mais solenes desculpas... tia Bellatriz!

Responde com sarcasmo o loiro fazendo o semblante da morena fechar-se numa expressão cruel.

-O Lord das trevas espera uma resposta!

Diz sem rodeios seguindo ao encontro do sobrinho que mantinha-se com a varinha em sua mão.

-Então diga a ele que meu prazo ainda não chegou ao fim!

Diz o sonserino entre dentes controlando-se para não estuporar a própria tia, pois ele sabia que ela seria capaz de tudo.

-Não vejo razão para tanta demora Draco, Lúcius já...

-Não importa o que o meu pai espera de mim! Eu vou tomar minhas próprias decisões tia Bella!

A corta com aspereza.

-Sabes muito bem que não haverá escolha!

Diz Bella com a voz carregada em desprezo.

-Vá embora de Hogwarts!

Exige o garoto arrancando uma gargalhada maligna da morena.

-Eu só irei... quando "eu" desejar!

Responde misteriosamente antes de desaparecer entre as sombras da câmara.

-Iferno!

Praguejava o sonserino retornando à saída da câmara secreta.

**...oOo...**

Harry chegou até o local onde estaria Dumbledore, mas antes de entrar na sala, o moreno parou para escutar o que os professores discutiam tão fervorosamente lá dentro. Lupin e Snape tentavam convencer o diretor a tomarem medidas a respeito do ataque a Hogwarts.

-Eu já disse que não são necessárias maiores intervenções!

Reclama o professor de poções.

-Vocês não entendem? É de Bellatriz Lastrange que estamos falando!

Bradava o lobisomem furioso.

-Não existem provas de sua presença, não podes basear-se apenas nas afirmações da senhorita Granger!

Rebate com ironia Snape recebendo um olhar ameaçador de Remo.

-Quantas vezes Hermione se enganara Severo?

Desafia Lupin.

-Quantas vezes disse para cumprir suas ordens e deixar de intrometer-se em assuntos que não o interessam!

Agora Snape parecia perder a paciência.

-Tudo que envolve o filho de James e Lily me interessa!

Defende-se Remo praticamente rosnando para o outro.

-Estamos falando da Granger e não do "Potter"!

Snape cerra os olhos apertando a varinha em sua mão.

-Desde quando a Hermione conseguiu o diário de Lily e deu inicio ao vínculo de sangue para proteger o Harry, eu tenho total certeza que ela não mentiria sobre isso!

Grita Remo ganhando um olhar descrente de Severo e uma expressão horrorizada do velho diretor. Harry por trás da porta sentiu-se congelar com aquelas palavras, Hermione estava com o diário da sua mãe, ela criou um vínculo de sangue com ele... agora as coisas pareciam se encaixar na sua mente.

O porque conseguira acordar sem mais ouvir a voz de Voldemort em sua cabeça, como sentia seu núcleo mágico mais forte desde que levantara e a encontrara cobertas daquelas marcas estranhas. Ela fizera isso para protegê-lo!

O moreno balançou a cabeça negativamente e esfregou os olhos, pela primeira vez desde que acordou percebeu estar sem seus óculos. Piscou algumas vezes, como isso seria possível? Ele estava enxergando perfeitamente!

**...oOo...**

Luna estava cada minuto mais pálida e fraca nos braços do Rony. O ruivo, no entanto não desistira de procurar Hagrid, alguma coisa no fundo da sua mente o dizia que ele poderia ajudar de alguma forma. Lembrava de um chá verde gosmento que o gigante lhe oferecera dizendo ser bom para evitar enforcamentos, logo depois de ser vítima de uma das brincadeiras dos gêmeos com um cachecol que encolhia depois de colocado no pescoço.

Baixando o nível do vôo ele desceu no interior da floresta proibida deixando a firebolt de um lado e andou entre as inúmeras árvores com a corvinal nos braços, mesmo que fosse preciso atravessar um mar de espinhos e escapar de acromântulas carnívoras ele não a deixaria para trás.

-Vamos Hagrid! Hagrid sei que está por aqui!

Gritava o grifinório ofegante, gotas de suor pingavam de seu rosto e seus braços já estavam cansados, caminhava a toda velocidade e temia perder a loirinha caso demorasse mais tempo a encontrar o gigante.

Passou mais de uma hora a procurar desesperadamente fora o tempo que passara sobrevoando a floresta em busca de algum sinal do gigante. Ele simplesmente pareceu evaporar, desaparecera sem deixar nenhum rastro, nessas horas fofo fazia falta, ele saberia encontrar Hagrid na primeira oportunidade.

Os olhos impacientes de Rony analisavam toas aquelas arvores e trilhas ao seu redor. Quando aproximou-se de uma área mais escura da floresta sabia que provavelmente estaria afastando-se dos terrenos de Hogwarts, um sentimento de angústia o tomou. Teria de dar meia volta, voltar a estaca zero e não encontrara sinal do gigante, estava longe do castelo, distante de qualquer possível ajuda... arriscara a vida de Luna... para nada.

Deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão e deitou a corvinal encostando sua cabeça contra uma pequena raiz de arvore.

-Eu sinto muito Luna... Eu não deveria ter te trazido aqui! Eu deveria buscar ajuda do Neville ou qualquer outro aluno mais inteligente do que eu! Eu não te protegi e agora...

Ele falava com dificuldade, sentia o estomago dar um nó e os olhos arderem na eminência de ver a loirinha morrendo diante de si. Ela estava tão fria. Ele fechou os olhos com força e segurou a mão dela.

-Por favor, Luna não me deixa agora!

Ele implora sem perceber uma terceira presença atrás dele. Uma criatura grotesca surgira ameaçadora rosnando ferozmente. Os olhos do ruivo voltaram-se para o lobisomem de pêlos cinza quase que de imediato.

-Acho que temos companhia...

Diz o lobisomem retornando parte de sua aparência humana.

-Afaste-se daqui!

Gritara o grifinório apontando a varinha para o estranho. Este apenas sorriu animalesco antes de lançar um olhar malicioso para a loirinha caída no chão.

-Não me importo que desapareças da minha frente moleque... com tanto que deixe a garota para trás!

Anuncia aproximando-se ameaçadoramente, mas Rony colocou-se na frente de Luna lançando uma feitiço estuporante que por pouco não acertara o rosto do lobisomem.

-Não se aproxime dela!

Diz entre dentes o Weasley

-Quem vai me obrigar a fazê-lo?

Desafia o meio humano mostrando as presas afiadas e as unhas grossas manchadas com sangue.

-Eu irei!

Uma outra voz ecoou na clareira. Os olhos de Rony e do lobo voltaram-se para o centauro que apontava a flecha para o lobisomem. Com os olhos cerrados o animal retorna a sua aparência de lobo e desaparece entre os arbustos selvagens.

-Obrigado!

Diz Rony ainda apontando a varinha para o local onde estava o lobisomem.

-Não agradeça a mim, agradeça à ela!

Diz o centauro apontando para Luna que ainda encontrava-se caída no chão, os olhos do ruivo cerraram-se em confusão.

-Ela pediu para as criaturas mágicas o protegerem de qualquer perigo, e eu respondi ao seu chamado!

Diz com altivez o imenso centauro fazendo o Weasley arregalar os olhos em surpresa.

-Mas ela está... ela está...

-Ela vai ficar bem!

Interrompe o centauro deixando o garoto para trás perplexo. Mas quando Rony voltou-se para Luna, viu um unicórnio branco curvando sua cabeça gentilmente sobre ela, o grifinório mal conseguira mover-se... o que aquele animal faria para a corvinal?

O ruivo piscou algumas vezes até perceber certos pontinhos azuis pairando sobre a cabeça dela jogando uma espécie de pó mágico. Ela parecia reagir àquela cena, e o grifinório apenas sentia seu coração acelerar diante do que acontecia.

Os mesmos seres mágicos que outrora dizia não existir estavam ai lutando para curá-la enquanto ele não poderia fazer nada.

**...Hhr...**

**Mais um capitulo curtinho para vocês como prometido o próximo será maior eu garanto! hauahuahuahuahuahauhau o que acharam?**

**Cris Elladan: Ownn eu me senti super mega power feliz que tenha mesmo gostado da história o que ahou até agora? Ainda curtindo?*-* hauhauhauahuauahu é a minha fic mais longa até agora, quase cinquenta capítulos . Oks please não entre em pânico! Eu sei que é muito, mas garanto que a história vai melhorando mais e mais ;D O Diário da Lily no momento é a maior arma que a Mione tem para tentar salvar o Harry das armadilhas de Voldemort! **

**Sandra Longbottom: Meninaaaaaaa que me acompanha sempre sempre nas minhas mais loucas fics aqui na XD hauhauhauhauhuaua eu te adoruuuuuuuu e quando vejo seus coments fico tão crazy happy que você nem faz idéia *-* e respondendo à sua pergunta, Year, o trio vai mudar pakas de agora em diante, eles precisam amadureer e enfrentar seus proprios desafios a partir de agora! O Diário da Lily tem segredos valiosos para ajudar a proteger o Harry, isso veremos aos pouquinhos na fic ;D Voldemort ainda é a mior ameaça, mas a presença de Bellatriz também terá suas consequencias em Hogwarts!**

**Supeeeeeeeer Misumy que realmente se chama Misumy *-* Owwwwwwwwwnnn já te disseram que é um nome mega cute?Kawaii ao extremo XD hauhauhauahuauaau Oks, Misu-chan (posso te chamar assim?) Estou tão absurdamente feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic! Afinal é a minha maior fic Harmony! Como tinha dito para Cris, terá quase cinquenta capítulos . hauhauhauhauhauhauha gosto de longfics! Mas agora estou super curiosa para saber se amou esse capítulo tanto quanto amou a fic! Comenta comenta comenta!**

**Ja ne!**


	9. O Confronto

Capítulo nove

Hermione abria os olhos com dificuldade, e sentiu a claridade das janelas envolvê-la com intensidade. Sentia-se exausta e seu corpo inteiro doía, piscou algumas vezes fitando o teto. Estava no seu dormitório de monitora, mas como chegara lá? A última coisa da qual lembrava era de estar na sala do diretor com Harry, Rony e o professor Lupin. Isso depois de iniciar o vínculo... Em questão de segundos seus olhos ampliam-se em choque.

-Onde estão todos?

Questiona levantando-se bruscamente, porém isso lhe trouxe uma forte dor de cabeça, viu as imagens perdendo o foco e começarem a girar, obrigando-a a deitar-se novamente. Seu núcleo mágico ainda estava muito fragilizado depois do vínculo. Tinha lido isso numa das anotações do diário de Lily, mas em poucos dias sua magia estaria restabelecida.

-Como cheguei aqui?

Pergunta a si mesmo vasculhando suas memórias enquanto massageava as têmporas.

-Mestre Harry Potter pediu para Dobby trazer a senhorita Grangey para dormitório em segurança!

A voz de Dobby despertou Hermione de seus pensamentos.

-Dobby? Onde o Harry está?

Pergunta apreensiva a morena esforçando-se para levantar novamente.

-O grande mestre Harry Potter foi encontrar o professor Dumbledore!

Anuncia o pequeno elfo aproximando-se da cama e a ajudando a levantar. Ao finalmente conseguir ficar sentada, a grifinória percebe a ausência de algo muito importante.

-Dobby onde está o meu livro?

Pergunta com aflição.

-Dobby não encontrar qualquer livro senhorita Grangey!

Responde o elfo com olhar confuso.

-Mas eu estava com um livro velho de capa azul, no escritório do diretor Dumbledore!

Justifica mais angustiada a morena pondo-se de pé, mesmo fraca.

-A senhorita Grangey não pode ir, mestre Harry Potter pediu para Dobby mantê-la em segurança!

Insiste o elfo com um semblante decepcionado pela teimosia da bruxa, mas ela coloca a mão sobre o ombro do pequeno e o agradece.

-Dobby, você já me ajudou demais! Mas eu preciso encontrar esse livro... se ele cair em mãos erradas coisas muito ruins podem acontecer...

Explica com cuidado a morena.

-Coisas ruins ao mestre Harry Potter?

Pergunta Dobby com os olhos alarmados.

-Também Dobby!

Conclui a grifinória antes de seguir a passos pesados até a mesinha onde estava a sua varinha.

-Dobby vai ajudar a senhorita Grangey a encontrar o livro azul! Dobby quer proteger o mestre Harry Potter dessas coisas ruins!

O elfo toma a mão de Hermione na sua antes de aparatar para a sala do diretor.

...oOo...

-Você só pode estar ficando louco!

Bradava o professor Snape para Lupin que tinha a varinha apontada para o rosto do chefe da Sonserina.

-Eu já disse que confio nas palavras de Hermione!

Responde no mesmo tom.

-Então quer dizer que a senhorita sabe-tudo quebrou as leis mágicas para proteger o pirralho Potter!

Diz Snape com desdém, Remo rosnou para o sonserino e por trás da porta Harry fechou as mãos em punhos ferozes.

-Não ouviu uma única palavra do que eu disse? Antes de mais nada temos um comensal da morte no castelo!

Gritou o professor Lupin perdendo todo o controle e segurando Snape pela gola do casaco negro. Seus olhos cruzaram-se mortalmente.

-Já basta!

Pela primeira vez a voz de Dumbledore se fez ouvir ganhando a atenção dos dois professores que discutiam fervorosamente.

-Temos uma escola para proteger!

Bradou o velho diretor que com um gesto breve de sua varinha jogou os professores em lados opostos da sala.

-Remo, sugiro que vasculhe a ala oeste, especialmente os banheiros desta ala, Professor Snape procure qualquer sinal de Bellatriz nas masmorras, enviarei o professor Slughorn para as torres, professor Flitwick para a ala leste, professor Sprout nas estufas, enviaarei um patrono à Hagrid para vasculhar os arredores do castelo e a professora Vector cuidará dos salões comunais!

Exige com uma voz dura Dumbledore.

-Se Bella estiver mesmo aqui, ela estará atrás do Harry! Devemos alertar os aurores!

Diz Lupin entre dentes.

-Mais que isso meu caro Remo... ela pode estar a procura de outras coisas! Mas em todo caso não iremos alertar o ministério agora!

Responde enigmaticamente o diretor quando os professores afastaram-se para seguir suas ordens através de portas laterais, mas não sem antes trocarem um olhar desafiador entre eles.

-Não é apenas o comensal da morte que está em Hogwarts professor! Sírius também está aqui e é por isso que ainda não chamou os aurores!

A voz de Harry ecoa na sala, o moreno agora estava frente a frente com Dumbledore, o olhar sombrio e a varinha presa num aperto firme em sua mão direita mostravam como o garoto estava tenso, seu cérebro trabalhando arduamente para processar a quantidade absurda de informações que escutou nesta ultima conversa.

-Sua dedução foi brilhante Harry!

Diz enfaticamente o diretor aproximando-se do grifinório.

-Professor eu preciso saber o que Hermione fez, o que implica esse vínculo de sangue?

Questiona Harry encarando o diretor com inquietação.

-Este assunto será tema de uma próxima conversa Harry! Diante do que está acontecendo temos que nos apressar, não queremos um encontro explosivo entre seu padrinho e a Bellatriz Lestrange!

Apressa-se Dumbledore puxando Harry pelo ombro para que o seguisse, ele levaria o garoto para uma das entradas que levariam à câmara secreta. Por alguma razão o diretor acreditava que lá estaria a comensal.

...oOo...

Um cão de pelos negros percorria os corredores vazios do castelo, farejando algo que o parecia repugnante, mesmo assim persistiu em seu caminho até o banheiro feminino, na entrada da câmara secreta, lá encontrara um único fiapo de vestes negras presa entre uma das pias.

Um rosnado feroz fora ouvido e em instantes o cão transformou-se num homem de cabelos pretos e feições desgastadas. Sírius Black agora estava diante da entrada da camara, apoiado em um dos joelhos enquanto analisava cuidadosamente o tecido em sua mão.

-Bella...

Murmura com desgosto jogando o tecido longe e trancando a porta de entrada do banheiro.

-Alguma hora sairás deste lugar fétido querida prima... e eu estarei aqui para recebê-la de braços abertos!

Diz ironicamente o homem que esfregava as mãos com expectativa.

-Só espero que Remo não demore demais!

Resmungava enquanto tentava arrastar uma das pias fora do lugar.

...oOo...

-Nenhum livro azul foi encontrado senhorita Grangey!

Diz Dobby com semblante preocupado.

-Ele não está mais aqui!

Anuncia Hermione franzindo os olhos como se tentasse recordar de alguma imagem, alguma lembrança de onde poderia estar o diário de Lily. Mas a morena sente-se enfraquecer novamente, sendo amparada pelo elfo.

-Senhorita Grangey deve descansar, Dobby continuar a procurar livro mágico!

Diz o elfo a fitando com preocupação, mas Hermione recusa-se a voltar para a cama enquanto não estivesse tudo resolvido. Sentando-se no mesmo sofá onde estivera antes ela respira fundo antes de questionar o elfo.

-Dobby, saberia me dizer quem é Bellatriz Lastrange?

Os olhos do elfo ficam maiores que se poderia imaginar, ele dá um passo para trás com expressão horrorizada antes de conseguir responder.

-É umas das pessoas más que querem ferir o mestre Harry Potter! Ela ser má, muito má, seguidora daquele que não deve ser nomeado!

Diz sombriamente o elfo e Hermione sente-se estremecer por dentro.

-Dobby ser muito maltratado pela senhora Lastrange na mansão Malfoy, ela ser diferente do primo o senhor Sírius Black!

Continua Dobby e Hermione sente o coração acelerar, prima de Sírius? Mansão Malfoy?

-Ela é uma... uma comensal?

Pergunta hesitante a grifinória ao que Dobby apenas balança a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Foi ela que atacou Hogwarts!

Diz convicta a garota levantando-se.

-Ela estar em Hogwarts?

Questiona o elfo.

-Mais um motivo para encontrar logo o livro Dobby!

...oOo...

Draco seguia para seu dormitório com uma expressão sombria em seu rosto, e não surpreendera-se ao encontrar Pansy a sua espera, sentada sobre seu sofá com braços e pernas cruzados além de uma expressão assassina no rosto.

-Onde esteve Draco?

Questiona furiosa levantando-se e fazendo-se de ofendida.

-Onde estive não a interessa!

Responde pausadamente estreitando os olhos para a morena.

-Talvez interesse mais à garota cabelo de fogo da grifinória não é? O que aconteceria se eu espalhasse para toda Hogwarts seu "casinho" com a Weasel pobretona?

Destila ironicamente arfando irritadiça.

-Vá em frente, nem você mesma acredita nisso!

Rebate sem dar importância à explosão da garota que agora gritava.

-Não posso permitir isso Draco! Você é meu, somente meu! Não vou dividir você com nenhuma pirralha idiota e sem nome como ela!

Gritava histericamente apontando a varinha para o loiro.

-Desaparece da minha frente!

Diz entre dentes apertando os pulsos da morena com força e jogando-a no sofá.

-Eu não fui a única Draco! Zabini e Nott já sabem!

Diz com amargura a sonserina antes de deixar o dormitório que ainda fedia as bombas que os gêmeos jogaram.

...oOo...

Remo andava a passos angustiados por Hogwarts, com a varinha sempre em mão e um olhar detalhista vasculhou cada sala que havia em seu caminho, seguindo agora para o banheiro feminino o que o professor Dumbledore falava.

O lobisomem não entendia a razão, mas sabia que deveria ouvir o diretor, mesmo que desconfiasse dos seus motivos para não alertar o ministério de imediato. Oras haviam crianças no castelo e por muita sorte apenas Madame Pomfrey estava na enfermaria no momento do ataque.

Adiantando-se na porta, Remo tenta forçar a maçaneta, mas esta parecia emperrada e a porta não abria, franzindo as sobrancelhas o professor murmura um feitiço que destrói a maçaneta permitindo sua entrada.

Com cautela, o lobisomem levanta a varinha à altura do rosto dando passos sorrateiros quando é surpreendido por um cachorro preto gigante saltando sobre ele. Mordendo a manga de seu casaco com empolgação

-Maldição Sírius!

Reclama Lupin levantando-se do chão onde havia batido a cabeça com força.

-Eu poderia tê-lo estuporado!

Justifica Remo.

-Duvido que conseguisse!

Diz em tom maroto Sírius já retornando a sua forma humana.

-O que está fazendo em Hogwarts?

Questiona Lupin.

-Seguindo pistas da minha querida prima Bellatriz!

Diz com sarcasmo. Os olhos de Remo ampliam-se em choque diante do estado de calamidade que se encontravam as pias do banheiro.

-O que em nome de Merlin você fez?

O professor parecia chocado.

-Ela entrou em alguma passagem aí dentro!

Diz Sírius dando de ombros ganhando um olhar descrente de Lupin.

-Acredite em mim!

Reclama o moreno cruzando os braços ao que Remo balança a cabeça negativamente antes de apontar a varinha para as pias.

-Reducto!

Bradou explodindo algumas das pias, revelando a entrada da câmara.

-Brilhante Remo!

Comemora Sírius tirando uma varinha de seu bolso.

-Onde conseguiu isso?

Interfere Lupin com semblante chocado.

-Acho que algum lufa-lufa inocente deve ter perdido por aí...

Diz displicente antes de pular no interior da passagem deixando seu amigo furioso, que sem escolha o seguiu.

...oOo...

O interior da câmara estava completamente sombrio, úmido e com um cheiro forte de carne em decomposição. O imenso basilisco que Harry enfrentara em seu segundo ano permanecia no mesmo lugar. Uma onda de ar frio atravessava as tubulações laterais, e o único barulho que se poderia ouvir era de gotas de água caindo sobre uma poça de água e lodo.

Harry sentiu-se desconfortável com a imagem do basislisco ali presente. As recordações da sua luta contra a alma de Voldemort, o terror espalhado por toda Hogwarts, Ginny sendo controlada pelo diário e uma das coisas que mais o afligiu .. ver Hermione petrificada, sentiu o medo de perdê-la atravessar sua alma como a lâmina de uma espada.

Graças à Merlin tudo isso teve fim... ao menos temporariamente, até a fatídica perda de Cedrico, fechou os olhos com força abandonando essas lembranças dolorosas. Agora ele tinha total certeza que não deixaria nenhum de seus amigos envolverem-se nessa tempestade que tornou-se sua vida. Não suportaria perder mais ninguém, as pessoas estavam sempre sacrificando-se por sua causa, dessa forma a idéia de Hermione arriscando-se para protegê-lo o deixara apavorado.

Dumbledore estava a frente do grifinório a passos silenciosos, com a varinha a postos ele seguia por uma das tubulações que cercavam a câmara. Perdido em pensamentos o moreno quase escorrega em uma falha na tubulação sobressaltando-se. O diretor apenas volta-se para o garoto fazendo sinal para permanecer em silêncio absoluto ao que Harry confirma com um gesto do rosto.

Eles aproximam-se mais até ouvir vozes no centro da câmara.

-Este lugar fede como a Bella!

Resmunga Sírius contrariado, não estava conseguindo encontrar mais nenhum rastro da comensal ali.

-Se estamos procurando pistas deveríamos permanecer em silencio e não anunciando a nossa presença abertamente!

Repreende Lupin esfregando as têmporas.

-Mas eu quero que a BELLA me ouça! MOSTRE-SE BELATRIZ LESTRANGE!

Bradava Sírius impaciente levantando a varinha para o alto.

-Lumos máxima!

E toda a câmara torna-se iluminada de imediato. Harry assistia a tudo com apreensão, desejava juntar-se ao seu padrinho e o professor Lupin, porém Dumbledore insistia para que permaneceram em segredo. Sem argumentos válidos o grifinorio preferiu seguir as orientações do diretor.

-VAMOS BELLA! ESTÁ COM MEDO DE APANHAR DE UM CÃO SARNENTO?

Gritava Sírius em provocação.

-EU SEI QUE ESTÁ AQUI, SINTO O CHEIRO DE SUJEIRA DE LONGE!

Remo segurou o ombro de Sírius obrigando-o a parar de falar, um comensal da morte já era perigoso demais, seria milhões de vezes pior se ele estivesse furioso.

-Nunca deverias ter saído de Azcaban!

Vociferava uma voz carregada de ferocidade. Remo rapidamente aponta a varinha para ela, mas Sírius apenas a fitava com um olhar desafiador.

-Finalmente mostrando sua cara feia não é priminha?

Provoca Sírius.

-Sectusempra!

Gritava Bella lançando a maldição em sua direção!

-Protego!

Bradava Remo protegendo o amigo do feitiço.

-Crucius!

Ela dispara mais uma vez contra Sírius, que agora jogou-se no chão desviando do ataque enquanto Remo seguia para o lado oposto.

-Estupefaça!

Gritou Remo, mas Bella desviou rapidamente.

-Reducto!

Grita Sírius para a comensal, mas seu feitiço não sai muito forte, sendo desviado por Bellatriz e acertando a parede que cedeu formando grandes rachaduras.

-Avada Kedavra!

Berrou a mulher apontando a varinha para Sírius.

-Expeliarmus!

Gritou Lupin no mesmo momento acertando a mão da morena que acabou errando a direção do feitiço que atingiu o basilisco já sem vida.

...oOo...

Hermione desistira de procurar o livro, alguém o tinha em mão e essa idéia a desesperava. O ciclo mágico que iniciara com o vínculo ainda não estava completo, a vida de Harry ainda poderia estar em perigo caso ela não conseguisse realizá-lo inteiramente.

Fechou os olhos com força. Ela não poderia ter ido tão longe para desistir agora!

-Dobby você pode encontrar Sírius?

Questiona a grifinória.

-Sírius Black estar em Hogwarts!

Responde Dobby com um olhar confuso diante da expressão da morena.

-Leve-me até ele agora!

Anuncia a grifinória colocando-se de pé.

...oOo...

Harry trincava os dentes e fechava as mãos em punhos tentando segurar o desejo de entrar na batalha de Sírius e Remo contra a comensal.

-Bombarda!

Gritara Remo apontando para o teto sobre a morena que desabara instantaneamente obrigando a comensal a fugir.

-Estupefaça!

Bradava Sírius lançando uma série de feitiços contra a sua prima com um semblante feroz.

-Crucius!

Gritou a comensal lançando o feitiço contra Remo que jogara-se contra uma rocha poteaguda para fugir, entretanto machucou o ombro direito no impacto.

Sírius levanta de seu "esconderijo" para ver se Remo estava bem, no mesmo instante que Dobby aparatara diante dele segurando a mão de Hermione, os dois de costas para Remo e a Lestrange. Os olhos do homem ampliam-se apavorados, Bella sorria de forma maníaca apontando sua varinha para a garota, seus olhos tornaram-se fendas assassinas.

-Sectusempra!

Gritou a comensal, e tudo mais pareceu correr em câmara lenta. Harry fugira do alcance de Dumbledore gritando pela amiga, Remo apontava com dificuldade a varinha para Bellatriz, Dumbledore murmurou um feitiço apontando a varinha para Dobby e Hermione e Sírius num ato desesperado joga-se sobre os dois. Os olhos da grifinória ampliam-se em pavor e Dobby solta-se da mão de Hermione colocando-se a frente dela.

...HP...

Haya! Como estão vocês meus leitores DIVOS divinos? Curtindo as férias? XD

Oks... deixando de conversa fiada, vamos ao capítulo não é?

O capítulo não está tãoooo longo até porque não coloquei a versão do Rony e da Luna ou até mesmo a de Ginny agora, mas vocês vão entender melhor no próximo capítulo quando finalmente os sete desafios serão entregues! Uahuahuahauhauhauhauahu (aura maligna) Mas garanto que o segredo do diário da Lily vai se desvendando aos pouquinhos ;D

Owwwwwwwwnnn super Sandra Longbottom \o/ os gêmeos terão um papel muito importante no desafio da Luna especialmente com essa poção misteriosa!

Misu-channnn meninaaaaaaahhhh que não tem os olhos puxados u.u hauhauahuahuahuahua yes tem muuuuuuuuitos capítulos sim e 38 deles já estão prontíssimos ;D mas prometo que vai valer a pena taannta história pela frente!

E aí o que acharam?


	10. Concluindo o Vínculo

-Sectusempra!

Gritou a comensal, e tudo mais pareceu correr em câmara lenta. Harry fugira do alcance de Dumbledore gritando pela amiga, Remo apontava com dificuldade a varinha para Bellatriz, Dumbledore murmurou um feitiço apontando a varinha para Dobby e Hermione e Sírius num ato desesperado joga-se sobre os dois. Os olhos da grifinória ampliam-se em pavor e Dobby solta-se da mão de Hermione colocando-se a frente dela.

O raio da maldição cortou o ar veloz como um raio e certeiro como uma flecha na altura do peito de Hermione. No mesmo segundo Lupin lançou à Bellatriz um feitiço estuporante que derrubou a comensal que apesar da dor lacerante que sentia estava ostentando um sorriso cruel nos lábios.

Harry sentia seu coração disparar em desespero absoluto, só conseguia enxergar as pessoas que mais amava no alvo do feitiço de Bellatriz e por mais que forçasse suas pernas a irem mais rápido, não os alcançaria a tempo.

Sírius tinha um dos braços ao redor de Hermione e com o outro tentava puxar Dobby fora do caminho, mas o pequenino elfo já tinha a varinha em mão apontando na direção do feitiço murmurando um encanto de escudo que fora reforçado por um outro escudo protetor lançado por Dumbledore.

O choque do feitiço contra os escudos formara uma explosão agressiva, o poder que Bellatriz tinha colocado na maldição quebrara o primeiro escudo, porém não resistiu ao segundo que era sustentado pelo elfo.

-Pelas barbas de Mérlin! Isso é que eu chamo de surpresa!

Murmura Sírius ainda segurando Hermione, ele piscava repetidas vezes em choque. O moreno estava impressionado pela rápida reação do elfo doméstico.

-Hermione!

A voz de Harry a despertara do seu estado de choque.

-Harry!

Ela responde fitando angustiada para o moreno, mas a comensal que apontava novamente a varinha para ela percebeu a presença do garoto.

-Desgraçado!

Murmurava Bella. E Hermione tinha olhos ampliados ao voltar sua atenção à Bellatriz que esforçava-se para levantar-se apontando a varinha para o garoto que sobreviveu.

-Moleque infeliz estragando os planos do Lord das Trevas! AVADA...

A comensal mal teve tempo de completar a maldição, pois decidida Hermione solta-se do braço de Sírius e aponta a varinha para a comensal grita furiosa:

-Expeliarmus! Estupefaça! Desmaius! Petrifus Totallus! Friggidus!

A comensal mal tivera tempo de desviar da série insana de feitiços, enquanto todos assistiam à cena boquiabertos.

-Pela magia! Alguém me lembre de nunca irritar a Hermione assim!

Resmunga Sírius para Dobby que tinha os olhos vidrados na grifinória. Remo piscava os olhos estupefato, Harry tinha a respiração trancada em sua garganta e Dumbledore balançava a cabeça positivamente como se esperasse por algo assim.

-Harry!

Ela diz ofegante, sentindo que usara magia demais para paralisar a comensal, e foi amparada pelos braços do garoto. Harry abraçando-o com força. O grifinório retribuiu ao abraço como se sua vida inteira dependesse disso.

Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos de Harry enquanto apertava a morena em seus braços, senti-la ali com ele, sentir seu perfume e seu calor, o trazia paz, o trazia calma e uma sensação profunda de alívio.

-Tive tanto medo de perdê-la Hermione!

Diz o garoto afundando o rosto nos cabelos cacheados da grifinória aspirando o aroma suave de baunilha.

-Eu também pensei que fosse te perder agora!

Responde a morena sentindo os olhos marejarem.

-Nunca mais me assuste assim!

Exige o grifinório apertando seu abraço.

-Eu sei Harry! Eu não deveria vir atrás de Sírius quando Hogwarts estava sendo atacada!

Ela explicava enquanto deixava-se envolver por ele. Os dois afastaram-se apenas o suficiente para olhar nos olhos um do outro, e perderam-se neles.

-Prometa-me que não fará nada tão arriscado novamente!

Pede Harry com uma voz rouca sem desviar dos olhos castanhos da grifinória que sente perder o ar diante dos olhos penetrantes do moreno, ela apenas confirma com um movimento leve do rosto, sem quebrar o contato dos seus olhos, sentia-se completamente protegida nos braços dele.

Sentindo-se relaxar o garoto leva uma das mãos ao rosto de Hermione acariciando-o em adoração, e o contato de seus olhos só é quebrado quando ele toma os lábios da garota nos seus num beijo carinhoso.

-Sinto muito interromper o casal do ano, mas temos uma comensal e um ferido para cuidar!

Reclama Sírius em tom maroto apontando para Bellatriz desacordada e para Remo que praguejava de dor ao tentar levantar-se, fazendo os dois afastarem-se rubros desviando os olhares. Dobby balançava a cabeça negativamente, mas com um sorriso nos lábios, afinal, quem poderia dizer que o poderoso Harry Potter ficava vermelho de vergonha ao lado da garota que gostava?

-Creio que nossos jovens precisam de um momento mais reservado, vamos Dobby, devemos levar a senhora Bellatriz Lestrange!

A voz do velho diretor ecoava pela câmara. Com a ajuda de Dobby e Dumbledore Bellatriz fora imobilizada por correntes mágicas e transportada para a sala do diretor onde iriam através de floo para o ministério.

Sírius no entanto fora atrás de Lupin ajudando-o a levantar e levitando-o de forma um tanto precária até sua sala de professor deixando Harry e Hermione sozinhos para "conversarem".

-Sinceramente Sírius eu prefiro tentar pilotar uma vassoura com os dois braços quebrados que deixar você me levitar com essa varinha!

Reclama Lupin com uma expressão de medo.

-O que disse? Não confia no seu velho companheiro Moony?

Responde Sírius fazendo-se de ofendido apontando a varinha que faiscava em luzes verdes e brancas na direção do rosto de Remo que desvia rapidamente temendo o pior.

-Definitivamente eu não vou...

Ele não termina a frase já que Sírius o levitava "de cabeça-para-baixo" seguindo em direção à saída da câmara no caminho o livro de capa azul caiu no chão sem chamar a atenção dos dois amigos.

-Boa sorte filhote!

Grita o padrinho piscando um olho para Harry que ficara mais vermelho ainda. Mas o olhar de Hermione voltou de imediato para o diário de Lily.

...oOo...

Ginny andava clandestinamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts com seus irmãos, há muito eles prometeram deixá-la no salão comunal da Grifinória, no entanto tomaram certos "atalhos" e como bem sabia a ruivinha esses atalhos levavam à um só lugar "Encrenca!".

-Apenas um pequeno atalho!

-Encurtando o caminho para não dar muito trabalho!

Diziam os gêmeos enquanto Ginny balançava negativamente a cabeça.

-Como descobriram que eu estava naquele lugar?

Questiona desconfiada a ruivinha.

-Poderíamos ter... assim sem querer...

-Escutado uma doninha dizer que tinha trancado você!

Explicavam, coçando a nuca ou olhando para o outro lado do corredor despistando mais perguntas da irmã mais nova.

-Vocês não estãos escondendo nada de mim?

Questiona com uma sobrancelha levantada fazendo os irmãos engolirem seco, ela uma cópia em miniatura de Molly Weasley.

-Porque vocês sabem que eu posso contar para a mamãe...

Ameaça a ruiva quando Fred tapa sua boca e George a encara como se estivesse diante de um interrogatório policial.

-Sem provas, sem acusações pequena irmãzinha! Tem que prometer que não vai contar nada para a mamãe!

Anuncia George e Fred balança positivamente a cabeça da irmã que morde a mão dele.

-Parem com isso! Eu não vou contar nada, mas não quero que escondam nada de mim!

Reclama cruzando os braços e fazendo bico ao que os dois irmãos apertaram irritantemente as bochechas dela até ficarem vermelhas. Mesmo que isso a deixasse furiosa, não poderia negar que gostava das brincadeiras dos gêmeos, e com um sorriso mal disfarçado os seguiu.

Com a desculpa de dar uma rápida passadinha pela cozinha eles passavam pelo mesmo corredor por onde vinha Dumbledore e Dobby levitando o corpo de uma mulher. Assustados os gêmeos puxaram Ginny e esconderam-se no armário de vassouras que encontraram no caminho.

-A senhora Lestrange ser uma comensal muito, muito perigosa!

Dizia o pequeno elfo com a varinha apontada para o rosto da mulher.

-Sim meu caro Elfo... mas, o que me preocupa é saber como ela conseguiu entrar aqui!

Comenta Dumbledore com preocupação.

-Acha que Hogwarts ter um traidor?

Pergunta o elfo preocupado.

-Não posso afirmar nada, até interrogarmos Bellatriz, apenas posso guardar minhas próprias suspeitas!

Responde o diretor aumentando o ritmo dos passos.

-Não achar que foi o menino Draco Malfoy achar?

Questiona o elfo com olhar desconfiado para o velho diretor.

-Eu não sei Dobby, preciso saber onde Draco se encontrava no momento do ataque!

E com isso as vozes afastaram-se. Ginny tinha os olhos ampliados de pavor, achavam que fora Draco que permitira a entrada daquela comensal? Mas no momento que o castelo foi atacado ele estava no seu dormitório com Zabini e depois foi ajudar os alunos do primeiro ano da sua casa...

Iriam acusar o sonserino injustamente... a ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto os gêmeos murmuravam xingamentos contra o loiro.

-Aquela doninha desgraçada!

-Merecia ir direto a Azkaban!

Diziam enquanto a mais nova segurava a vontade de gritar com eles. Ginny simplesmente deixou os irmãos para trás ignorando as reclamações destes e retornou ao caminho que dava para as masmorras, ela tinha que avisar ao Malfoy.

-Eu devo essa ao Malfoy!

Repetia a si mesma na tentativa de justificar o desejo repentino de ajudar o sonserino que lhe assustava tanto.

-Eu meti aquele idiota numa detenção injusta, então estou redimindo o meu erro!

Justificava novamente entre dentes e apertando o passo.

-Eu não estou me envolvendo demais na vida do Malfoy...

Reclamava fechando os olhos com força, só poderia estar ficando louca falando sozinha, mas era inegável a curiosidade que sentia sobre a vida do sonserino.

-Maldição porque as masmorras ficam tão distante!

Praguejava enquanto entrava em mais um corredor, mas plantou os pés no chão sem dar mais um mínimo passo ao ouvir uma voz assustadora.

-Espero que não estejas envolvido nisso!

A voz de Snape soava ameaçadora.

-Eu já disse que não fiz nada!

Respondia já impaciente Draco.

-Vamos torcer para que estejas falando a verdade!

Diz o professor antes de seguir para as masmorras sem se dar conta da presença da grifinória que de tão surpresa prendia até a respiração. Escapou de Snape, mas não do olhar glacial do loiro.

-O que faz aqui Weasley?

...Harry Potter...

Dizer que Ronald Weasley estava impressionado seria o maior eufemismo do século. Os olhos azuis estavam maiores que pires, tinha o queixo caído, perdera toda a cor do rosto, suas mãos suavam frio, e seu choque era tamanho que o grifinório mal movia um único músculo fora do lugar.

Aquilo só poderia ser uma loucura da sua imaginação, talvez tenha batido a cabeça em alguma coisa e estivesse vendo coisas, mas aquilo não era realidade. Se estapeando mentalmente o ruivo pisca meia dúzia de vezes antes de esfregar os olhos com força para ter certeza do que acontecia diante dele era verdade.

-Eu devo estar sonhando!

Assustado dera um passo para trás tropeçou numa raiz exposta e caiu de costas no chão.

-Aaaahhhh nãooooo!

Gritara ao ver algumas teias de aranha e pulou fora do caminho mais rápido que um raio, e sem ao menos perceber já estava ao lado de Luna novamente. Foi inegável o forte sentimento de alívio que o invadiu quando percebeu que a corvinal não parecia mais tão pálida e já respirava regularmente. A sensação de vê-la viva o deixou verdadeiramente feliz.

-Luna!

Exclama sorrindo ao ajoelhar-se ao lado dela assim que o unicórnio se afastou e as pequenas luzes brilhantes desapareciam aos pouquinhos até os olhos azuis da loirinha abrirem lentamente encontrando o rosto de Rony fitando-a com um semblante iluminado.

Ela piscou algumas vezes antes de pular no pescoço do grifinório o abraçando com força. Tal reação o deixou assustado de começo.

-Eu sabia que você viria me salvar Ronald!

Dizia a corvinal deixando o grifinório extremamente vermelho de vergonha, sem saber muito bem o que fazer, simplesmente retribui o abraço agradecendo à Mérlin por ela estar viva. Deixou-se apoiar o queixo sobre o ombro dela sentindo o perfume de morangos do seu cabelo.

-Na verdade eu não fiz nada...

Explica Ron afastando-se brevemente da corvinal que o fitava com os olhinhos sonhadores.

-Você me trouxe para o lugar certo na hora certa!

Repreende a garota ganhando um olhar esquisito do ruivo que preparava-se para retrucar quando vê algumas criatura esquisitas sobrevoando a cabeçinha de Luna. Esfregou os olhos novamente e quando olhou para o mesmo lugar já não enxergava mais nada... ele teria que pedir ajuda à Madame Pomfrey assim que ela ficasse bem!

-Os Flakekis disseram que temos pouco tempo para voltar ao castelo!

Explica a loirinha com uma expressão séria.

-Eu trouxe a firebolt!

Anuncia o ruivo invocando a vassoura em sua mão.

-Temos que chegar à câmara secreta!

Os olhos de Rony ampliam-se em pavor.

-O quê? Ficou maluca?

Berrava o grifinório, mas quando deu por si a loirinha já tomara a vassoura da sua mão montando-a.

-Vamos!

Diz imperativamente a corvinal e Rony a obedece no mesmo instante passando os braços protetoramente ao redor da loirinha ao montar a vassoura.

...oOo...

Hermione correu até o diário de Lily Potter tirando-o do chão úmido e suspirando em alívio por tê-lo consigo novamente. Harry observando a cena aproximou-se lentamente da grifinória e com uma mão em seu ombro a fez voltar-se para ele.

-Acho que agora você pode me explicar que vínculo você realizou para me livrar de Voldemort!

Os olhos verdes pareciam enxergar o interior de sua alma e Hermione sentiu-se estremecer por dentro. Em nome de Mérlin ele teria idéia do poder que possuía sobre ela?

-Harry... eu, eu sinto muito!

Começa Hermione ficando nervosa sentindo os olhos marejarem, mas Harry acaricia seu braço suavemente incentivando-a a falar.

-Eu passei as férias mantendo contato com Sírius quando você não respondia as minhas cartas, eu fiquei desesperada imaginando que estivesse se isolando e sendo atormentado pelas visões de Vol-Voldemort!

Ela começa a falar tudo de uma única vez e o moreno teve que se concentrar bastante para absorver tanta informação.

-E quando Sírius me enviou a chave do portal para a biblioteca Black eu encontrei uma série de livros incríveis que poderiam nos ajudar na batalha contra você-sabe-quem, mas como você se recusava a me responder eu precisei buscar uma forma mais eficaz de protegê-lo, e por isso no final do verão Sírius me enviou o diário de Lily Potter!

Explica a grifinória arfando nervosamente diante do olhar enigmático de Harry, ele parecia tão perdido em pensamentos que ela não poderia dizer se ele a havia escutado.

-Porque Sírius entregou o diário a você?

Questiona Harry com mágoa ao que Hermione encolhe-se sentindo-se culpada.

-Porque nesse diário ela deixou todos os encantos que usou para proteger você de Voldemort e da maldição, aqui há registros de magia antiga, runas e encantamentos poderosos que exigem grande concentração e até certos sacrifícios...

-Mais sacrifícios Hermione?

Bradava Harry afastando-se bruscamente da monitora-chefe andando de um lado a outro da câmara furioso.

-Sim sacrifícios para mantê-lo a salvo! Para impedir que Voldemort vença essa guerra!

Defende-se Hermione colocando-se no caminho do garoto.

-Essa guerra é minha Hermione!

Ele diz entre dentes e seus olhos possuíam um brilho quase cruel.

-E por acaso já esqueceu que onde você estiver eu estarei do seu lado?

Grita a grifinória sentindo as lágrimas escaparem por seu rosto.

-Afinal o que você fez?

Vociferava Harry perdendo completamente o controle agarrando os ombros de Hermione com força.

-Eu construí um vínculo mágico entre nós Harry!

Ela responde fracamente.

-Mas nós não temos ligação alguma...

Pondera o grifinório afrouxando o aperto sobre os ombros da monitora.

-Foi por isso que ele ainda não esta completo!

Ela murmurava apertando o livro contra o peito com força.

-Como?

Questiona Harry.

-Eu fundi nossos núcleos mágicos para criar uma aura de proteção sobre você! Essa aura será capaz de impedir que Voldemort entre na sua mente ou que qualquer maldição imperdoável o atinja mortalmente! Mas para completar o vínculo nós precisamos realizar sete sacrifícios!

Ela explica levantando o rosto e encarando o moreno que a fitava estupefato.

-Eu não posso permitir que você faça isso!

Repreende Harry olhando profundamente nos seus olhos.

-É tarde para isso agora! Eu já fundi nossos núcleos mágicos... se eu não realizar a próxima etapa... algo muito ruim pode acontecer!

Ela responde hesitante ao que Harry a solta e bagunça os cabelos negros freneticamente.

-Por Mérlin Mione!

Praguejava o garoto tentando encontrar uma saída.

-Eu não agüentava mais te ver daquele jeito Harry, não suportava te ver perdendo pessoas ao seu redor, sentindo-se culpado pelas maldades de Voldemort, com medo de um futuro incerto preparando-se para morrer! Isso não é justo! Você mal completou dezesseis anos e está levando todo o peso de uma guerra sobre seus ombros!

A grifinória explode em lágrimas gritando todos os motivos que a levou a realizar o vínculo.

-Isso tudo não me importa Hermione!

Grita Harry no mesmo tom, seu rosto vermelho de raiva.

-Eu posso lidar com a morte dos Dusleys, posso viver com a culpa da morte dos meus pais e de milhares de bruxos no mundo mágico, posso enfrentar cada uma das armadilhas de Voldemort, mas eu não poderia suportar colocar você no meio de tudo isso, tornar você um alvo nesse fogo cruzado! Que inferno não entende que eu não posso perder você!

A ira do moreno era tanta que podia-se sentir o ar tornar-se eletrificado pela magia involuntária que escapava de Harry.

-Você não vai me perder Harry... mas essa escolha somente cabe à mim!

Explica Hermione suavemente aproximando-se do grifinório e tocando delicadamente seu rosto, com o toque Harry fecha os olhos tentando acalmar-se. Permaneceram assim por alguns incontáveis minutos até o moreno segurar a mão de Hermione levando-a a seus lábios com um beijo casto.

-Me diz o que precisamos fazer para completar esse vínculo de uma única vez!

Diz o grifinório abrindo os olhos e encarando a monitora-chefe.

...oOo...

-O que faz aqui pirralha!

Exclama novamente o sonserino aproximando-se da ruiva com olhos semicerrados.

-Eu vim te fazer um grande favor!

Diz corajosamente a ruiva levantando o rosto, enquanto Draco levanta uma sobrancelha em desconfiança.

-Deverias estar do outro lado do castelo!

Responde ferinamente o loiro ao que Ginny abre a boca estarrecida.

-Escuta aqui Malfoy! Eu só estou nesse lugar sombrio para avisar que Dumbledore pegou o invasor de Hogwarts que se chama Bellatriz alguma coisa e desconfiam que você tenha permitido a entrada dela aqui na escola!

Bradava Ginny furiosa apontando um dedo acusados sobre o peito do sonserino enquanto falava.

-Cala a boca!

Dizia entre dentes o loiro tapando a boca da Weasley e encostando-a contra a parede, mas farta disso Ginny morde com toda força a mão do sonserino fazendo-o soltá-la.

-Perdeste o juízo?

Vociferava o sonserino.

-Não, mas eu tenho um plano!

Responde com um ar insolente a Weasley.

-Não! Você fica fora do meu caminho!

Draco exige diante do olhar perturbador da ruivinha, em nome de Mérlin ela deveria estar classificada na sonserina, aquele chapéu maluco deveria estar mesmo caduco! Essa garota era um poço de confusão.

-Nem pensar, eu já sei o bastante para obrigar você a seguir meu plano!

Exige a ruivinha enfrentando o Malfoy.

-Você. Não. Pode. Me. Obrigar!

Sibilou o sonserino furioso.

-Cala a boca e me diz onde encontrou a Bellatriz!

Ameaça a grifinória apontando a varinha para o pescoço de Draco encostando-o contra a parede.

-Vai se arrepender por isso Weasley!

Murmura o Malfoy.

-Vou fazer com que possamos nos arrepender juntos... Malfoy!

Responde a ruivinha com um olhar ameaçador.

...oOo...

Mais uma vez Hermione encontrava-se diante das páginas marcadas em sangue do diário de Lily, com a ajuda de Harry a grifinória desenhou uma enorme círculo azul preenchido por runas antigas e no centro desenhara uma rosa azul que brilhava tão intensamente que chegava a iluminar o teto da câmara.

Mione explicou a Harry que Lily escolhera aquela flor por significados místicos como fragmentos de uma vida, pedaços do tempo e pensamentos. Fora um final de manhã cansativo até os dois concluírem os preparativos finais.

-Acho que já temos tudo!

Harry diz apontando sua varinha para o grande círculo que envolvia o desenho da flor e todas as runas responderam com uma onda de magia liberada em chamas violáceas de fogo mágico.

-Agora nós dois temos que entrar no círculo Harry!

Diz a grifinória seriamente segurando a mão do garoto.

-Você tem certeza Hermione?

Ele pergunta suavemente fitando os olhos da melhor amiga com uma mistura de preocupação e carinho.

-Absoluta Harry!

Ela sorri fracamente dando o primeiro passo dentro do círculo de fogo sendo seguida pelo grifinório até estarem os dois de frente ao outro, sobre a rosa azul que agora os envolvia num aura azul celeste.

Ambos fecharam os olhos e permitiram que a magia fluísse por seus corpos misturando-se. A partir de agora estariam na mente um do outro e nada do lado exterior poderia os afetar.

-Que raios é isso?

A voz de Rony soou estridente na câmara quando descia da vassoura junto à Luna que tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

-Eles já começaram!

Ela parecia comemorar e puxando o ruivo pela mão o arrastou até a borda do círculo mágico. Do outro lado da câmara Draco era seguido de perto pela Weasley quando deparou-se com o círculo de fogo mágico tomando a câmara secreta.

-Isso virou literalmente um inferno!

Gritou o sonserino em choque e a ruiva que o acompanhava estava em choque com o que via.

-Pelas barbas de Mérlin...

Murmura a garota ao ver que dentro deste "inferno" como Draco falava, estavam Harry e Hermione. Imediatamente a garota puxou a varinha em mão e correu na direção do círculo, mas fora impedida por Draco que a agarrou pela cintura a tirando do chão.

-Me larga Malfoy!

Gritava ao se debater.

-Ficastes maluca? Vais morrer queimada! Isso é fogo mágico!

Reclama o sonserino apertando mais a cintura da Weasley.

-Mas o Harry e a Mione estão lá dentro!

Defende-se a garota tentando inutilmente livrar-se dos braços do loiro.

-Ótimo se o testa rachada e a irritante sangue-ruim decidirem entrar na boca de um dragão você vai fazer o mesmo?

Questiona Draco com desdém deixando Ginny furiosa dando uma cotovelada no nariz do sonserino e soltando-se aproxima-se da borda do círculo de fogo, que ficara mais alto impedindo que ela visse Harry ou Hermione.

-Droga!

Ela aponta a varinha para as chamas.

-Aguamenti!

Ela grita e um jato de água é lançado sobre o círculo de fogo que imediatamente torna-se revoltoso ampliando suas chamas até quase atingir a Weasley que mais uma vez é salva pelo Malfoy que a puxa pelo braço colocando-a atrás dele e murmura um encanto de proteção afastando as chamas.

Do outro lado Luna gira a varinha no ar murmurando um encanto que aos ouvidos de Rony parecia uma melodia de ninar, e um rastro de luz vermelha surgiu na ponta da varinha da corvinal que cuidadosamente toca a ponta da varinha na base do círculo fazendo as chamas diminuíram gradativamente revelando a presença de Draco e Ginny.

Porém Rony mal teve tempo para expressar seu desagrado quando Luna o arrasta para dentro do círculo. Vendo o irmão e a colega entrarem no círculo, a Ruivinha não teve dúvidas e seguiu na mesma direção arrastando Draco consigo. No momento que os quatro colocaram seus pés no interior dos círculos uma explosão mágica aconteceu. A rosa azul no centro das marcações começou a movimentar-se mostrando uma corrente de espinhos que se transfigurava em real.

-Que diabos é isso?

Vociferava Draco livrando-se dos espinhos sob seus pés.

-Temos que tirar o Harry e a Mione daquele lugar!

Gritava Ron ignorando a presença do sonserino que rangia os dentes para o grifinório.

-Nós estamos aqui para impedir que eles saiam antes que o vínculo se complete!

Diz Luna com uma calma assustadora ganhando a atenção de todos.

-Impedir como?

Questiona Ginny agitada.

-Impedir que eles cheguem até o círculo!

Explica a corvinal.

-Eles quem Looney?

Replica Draco impaciente.

-Cala a boca doninha saltitante!

Rony teria pulado no pescoço do sonserino se Luna não tivesse apontado para o lado de fora do círculo mágico e inúmeros fantasmas ganhavam forma.

-Nossa!

Gritou Ginny quando um deles lançou um feitiço que passou de raspão pelo seu braço colidindo contra a aura azul que envolvia o casal de grifinórios.

-Estupefaça!

Gritara Ron afastando alguns deles.

-O feitiço praticamente atravessa o corpo deles!

Reclama o grifinório.

-Caso não tenha percebido eles são fantasmas Ron!

Responde Ginny dando um passo para trás ao lado do Malfoy.

-Prestem atenção... quanto mais próximo do círculo, mais "sólidos" eles se tornam!

Murmura Draco entre dentes apontando a varinha para o mais próximo dos fantasmas.

-Reducto!

Bradou o sonserino e o fantasma se desfez no ar com um grito de dor agonizante.

-Ele tem toda razão!

Anuncia Luna apontando a varinha para outro fantasma que se aproximava até ele ganhar uma aparência mais humana.

-Estupefaça!

E mais um deles se fora. Os quatro bruxos permaneceram ali até que o ultimo fantasma fosse destruído, já exaustos e ofegantes voltaram sua atenção à Harry e a Hermione.

-Chegou a hora!

Diz Luna com um fraco sorriso quando os espinhos da rosa envolve o casal e seus espinhos transmutam-se em flechas de luz. A primeira delas desprende-se e atinge a corvinal no peito. A loirinha é jogada para fora do círculo com uma força impressionante diante dos olhos dos bruxos ali presente.

-Luna!

Grita Ginny, mas no instante seguinte mais uma flecha desprende-se em sua direção, mas Rony empurra a irmã para o lado recebendo a flecha em seu peito e num efeito semelhante ao de Luna é jogado contra o basilisco que permanecera lá.

Os olhos de Ginny encheram-se de lágrimas.

-Rony!

Gritara ela, mas Draco a arrasta para fora do círculo, porém antes que os dois alcançassem o circulo de fogo duas flechas os atingiram pelas costas lançando o sonserino e a Grifinória para as poças de água.

Um grito abafado poderia ser ouvido e mais uma presença desconhecida surge das sombras, usando um capuz marrom sobre o rosto e adentra o círculo apontando sua varinha para Harry e Hermione bradando:

-Diffindo!

Mas o encanto não teve o efeito esperado e a estranha presença fora marcada com uma flecha em seu peito que a jogou para dentro de um dos canos de tubulação.

Por fim a aura que envolvia o casal desaparece aos poucos, e ambos caíram desacordados no chão com a tatuagem de uma pequena flor no pulso simbolizando o desafio.

O ciclo estava completo, os sete desafios foram divididos!

...oOo...

Mais um capítulo online como prometidooooo! XD

E aí o que acharam da reação do Ron? E do plano absurdo de Ginny? Será que vai dar certo esse vínculo entre o Harry e a Mione agora que existem mais pessoas envolvidas nisso?

Chris Elladan! *-* Fico feliz que o tamanho enoooooooooooooooooooorme da fic não a tenha assustado XD hauhuhauhauhauhauha e sério? está adorando a história? Own meu Merlinzinho do céu que alegria! O que achou desse capítulo hein?

Minha super Sandra Longbotton hauhuauahuahahaau sua curiosidade será saciada aos poucos, prometo! XD e aqui vai a continuação como prometido *-* o que achou?

Misu-chan meninaaaaaaaaaahhhh XD hauhauhauhauha quanta possessividade com o Draco hein? hauhauhauhauhauha brincadeirinha! huhauhauha mas como prometido mais um capítulo on com um pouquinho de DG e HHr ;D


	11. Descobrindo os Desafios - parte 1

Harry abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade, sentia cada músculo do seu corpo desfalecido em exaustão, sua cabeça latejava furiosamente e sua respiração nunca lhe pareceu tão pesada. Com um esforço monstruoso o moreno levanta o rosto do chão frio e úmido da câmara, que tornara-se novamente sombria.

Praguejou de dor ao sentir uma nova dor atravessar sua cabeça como uma flecha,abriu os olhos e encontrou Hermione caída ao seu lado, os cabelos castanhos espalhados pelo chão e o rostinho da grifinória parecia tão abatido. Quase que de imediato, Harry levantou-se correndo até Hermione segurando o rosto da amiga entre suas mãos.

-Hermione! Hermione acorda!

Pedia o moreno acariciando suavemente o rosto da grifinória. Hermione apenas franziu as sobrancelhas apertando os olhos, mas não acordou.

-Vamos Mione acorda!

Insistia Harry passando um dos braços pela cintura de Hermione a colocando sentada e com a cabeça apoiada sobre seu ombro.

-Hummm...

Murmura a grifinória esfregando os olhos preguiçosamente antes de encarar Harry.

-Como está se sentindo?

Questiona o moreno a fitando com preocupação em seus olhos.

-Um pouquinho desgastada...

Comenta arrancando um sorriso aliviado de Harry.

-Acho que conseguimos!

Explica Harry aproximando o rosto ao dela com um sorriso bobo. Hermione finalmente abre os olhos alarmada.

-Conseguimos? Harry nós completamos o vínculo?

A morena praticamente grita e quando Harry afirma com um aceno positivo do rosto ela pula em seu pescoço com um abraço esmagador enquanto sorria.

-Acho que nunca me senti tão feliz e tão cansada em toda minha vida!

Murmura a monitora-chefe liberando o grifinório do abraço e fitando a flor desenhada em seu pulso esquerdo.

-Eu também tenho um desses! Mas a flor é diferente!

Comenta Harry mostrando o pulso.

-São o símbolo do desafio Harry, cada uma das sete flores tem um significado!

Explica Hermione com uma expressão confusa que não passou despercebida pelo moreno.

-Sete flores?

Questiona o garoto levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Sim, Harry! Sete! Aqui só temos duas!

Hermione levanta-se bruscamente, mas quase perde o equilíbrio, havia esgotado suas energias e fora amparada por Harry.

-Fica calma Mione!

Exige o moreno passando os braços em volta da garota.

-Oh não!

Gemia desesperada a monitora apontando para o basilisco gigante. Os olhos verdes do garoto seguiam o caminho apontado por ela e ampliam-se apavorados.

-Rony!

Gritaram ao mesmo tempo seguindo em direção ao amigo. Mas, no caminho perceberam outra pessoa caída ao chão.

-Mérlin! Luna também!

Exclama Harry completamente perdido. Nesse momento Ron parecia mexer-se sentindo um severo desconforto, como se estivesse preso à alguma coisa fria, escamosa e grudenta... abriu os olhos lentamente como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um sonho maluco e a primeira coisa que vê diante dos seus olhos foi o basislisco.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!

O grito ecoou estridente por toda a câmara. O Weasley correu desesperadamente para o outro lado da câmara sem desviar os olhos da criatura morta. Sentia o coração sambar dentro do peito e a respiração insanamente descompassada.

O pobre ruivo estava pálido de medo e mal percebeu a presença dos seus melhores amigos o observando assustados.

-Rony?

Pergunta Harry deixando Hermione com Luna e seguindo em direção ao amigo que continuava imóvel.

-Rony, cara tá me ouvindo?

Insistia o moreno, mas o ruivo apenas balançou a cabeça.

-Há-Harry essa coisa... essa coisa tá morta mesmo não está?

Pergunta nervoso apontando para a criatura. Harry tentou com todas as forças impedir-se de rir da situação do amigo, mas fora inevitável, o escolhido jogou a cabeça para trás gargalhando loucamente enquanto abraçava a própria barriga.

Minutos depois Rony volta a si e encara Harry com um olhar fulminante, e como se tivesse sete anos de idade cruza os braços fechando a cara.

-Isso não teve graça!

Reclama o ruivo.

Enquanto isso Hermione aponta a varinha para Luna.

-Enervarte!

E suavemente despertando a corvinal, que com um pouco de dificuldade levanta-se respirando pesadamente.

-Obrigada Hermione!

Agradece afavelmente a loirinha que logo puxa a manga do uniforme revelando uma flor desenhada no pulso esquerdo.

-Parece que eu terei muito trabalho com isso...

Murmura tranquilamente diante dos olhos ampliados da morena que praticamente perdeu o dom da fala.

Harry finalmente desculpava-se com Ron e insistia para o amigo explicar o que tinha acontecido. E como se lembrasse de tudo o que passou, Ron gritou em plenos pulmões:

-Onde estão a Luna, a Ginny e o Malfoy maldito?

Os quatro alunos despertos procuraram pela presença dos outros até encontrarem Draco e Ginny sob as poças de água... um ao lado do outro e...

-De mãos dadas?

Gritava Ron furioso pronto para estuporar Draco quando Luna passou na frente deles apontando as varinha para as mãos unidas.

-Enervarte!

E os dois despertaram ao mesmo tempo. Harry, Ron e Hermione observavam tudo estupefatos ao que Luna apenas deu ombros.

-Seria mais rápido fazer assim!

Draco levantou-se cuidadosamente ainda segurando a mão da ruivinha, sentia uma dor de cabeça insuportável, que o obrigou a trincar os dentes para não gemer de dor. Mas em sua mente vieram flashes do que tinha acontecido momentos antes de perder a consciência.

-Weasley!

Gritou até perceber que ainda segurava a mão dela diante de uma pequena platéia que o mirava em um silencio constrangedor. Sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho o sonserino soltou a mão da garota levantando-se subitamente.

-Aiii!

Reclama Ginny chamando a atenção de todos, a ruiva leva a mão à cabeça e sente-se estremecer de dor, mas com esse movimento deixou visível à todos o desenho de uma flor em seu pulso.

Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente em desespero.

-Não pode ser possível!

Murmura sentindo o pânico tomar conta de si.

-O que não pode ser possível?

Questiona Luna com um olhar sonhador mostrando o desenho de um girassol.

-Hey eu tenho uma parecida!

Murmura Rony mostrando o desenho de uma.

-E pelo que parece a Ginny tem uma ...!

Comenta Harry ignorando a expressão estarrecida de Draco ao olhar seu pulso e encontrar a forma de uma...

-Que diabos é isso Potter?

Bradou o sonserino irritado.

-Temos seis Harry, ainda falta alguém!

Reclama Hermione perdendo a calma.

-Mas não tinha ninguém além de nós por aqui!

Responde Rony enquanto Luna ajudava Ginny a secar as roupas.

-Além de nós e os fantasmas, Weasley!

Vociferava Draco perdendo o controle por ninguém lhe dar uma explicação.

-Chega!

Bradou Harry, chamando a atenção dos cinco bruxos.

-Em primeiro lugar podem me dizer o que estavam fazendo na câmara?

Questiona o moreno seriamente enquanto Draco trocava olhares misteriosos com Ginny e Luna sorria sonhadora para Ron que desviava o olhar constrangido.

-Vamos estou esperando!

Reclama Harry.

-Eu... eu apenas segui o Malfoy!

Ginny anuncia com a maior expressão inocente de todas e Draco sentiu o sangue ferver em ira, "maldita Weasley vai fazer aquilo de novo!" chutava-se mentalmente por deixar-se cair na mesma armadilha da ruivinha. Todos os olhares voltaram-se acusadores para o Malfoy que parecia rosnar para Ginny.

-Eu vim aqui depois de saber que o professor Dumbledore prendeu a minha tia Bellatriz Lestrange e que desconfiava de mim!

Explica sem demonstrar um pingo de emoção ao que Harry levanta uma sobrancelha e Rony estreitava os olhos para o loiro como se dissesse "Eu não acredito numa única palavra sua doninha!"

-E você Rony?

Pergunta Hermione tirando o ruivo dos seus pensamentos.

-Eu? Errr... eu, bem eu estava atrás da Luna, ela...

-Ela foi atacada pela Bellatriz!

Lembra-se Hermione voltando sua atenção para a loirinha que tinha uma expressão de impassível tranquilidade.

-Sim!

Retruca Ron irritado por ser interrompido.

-Eu a levei para a floresta proibida onde coisas muito esquisitas aconteceram!

Começa o garoto com um semblante assustado.

-Floresta proibida? Uma garota é atacada e você a leva para a floresta proibida Ron?

Bradava Hermione chocada com a atitude irresponsável do amigo.

-Mas foi a única coisa que me veio a mente!

Defende-se o garoto.

-Ah, claro, muito sensato levar um ferido para terminar de morrer devorado por acromântulas!

Comenta Draco ironicamente recebendo um olhar ameaçador de Harry.

-É sério Mione! Encontrei um lobisomem que queria ficar com ela, depois apareceu um centauro e um unicórnio que curou as feridas dela!

Explica omitindo certos detalhes.

-Isso é verdade Luna?

Pergunta Ginny para a colega.

-Sim, mas graças aos Gritkles minhas feridas foram curadas mais rápido!

Diz a loirinha com um sorriso.

-É e depois ela me arrastou para uma tubulação escura que trouxe a gente pra cá!

Complementa Rony.

-Certo... mas, como isso explica essas marcas Mione?

Questiona a ruivinha.

-Bem, quando vocês chegaram aqui, eu e o Harry, estávamos concluindo um vínculo mágico que iria manter Harry protegido de Voldemort!

Começa Hermione explicando calmamente.

-Vocês fizeram um vínculo mágico?

Os olhos de Ginny brilharam sonhadores deixando Hermione extremamente vermelha, Rony parecia estupefato e Draco apenas levantava uma sobrancelha de braços cruzados.

Harry parecia ser o único que não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

-Sim...

Responde a monitora-chefe desviando o olhar da amiga ruiva.

-Isso é tão romântico!

Comenta Luna e dessa vez Rony ficou estranhamente vermelho. Percebendo as diferentes reações Harry resolve intervir antes de ficar mais confuso ainda.

O que tem demais com isso?

Questiona confuso coçando a nuca e nervosismo.

-Ahhh Harry você e a Mione estão unidos no mundo mágico!

Responde Ginny como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do universo, o moreno no entanto pareceu congelar, os olhos não piscavam e a respiração prendera-se em seus pulmões a expressão de choque absoluto fez Draco gargalhar.

-Parece que o testa rachada não sabia desse "pequeno detalhe"!

O loiro recebeu um belo pisão no pé de Ginny e calou a boca irritadiço.

-I-isso é verdade? O Harry não sabia dessa parte?

Questiona o ruivo baixinho para Hermione que encarava Harry com uma expressão preocupada.

-Não!

Responde a morena fracamente.

-O que mais não me contou?

A voz de Harry soou áspera e o olhar gelado em sua direção, parecia traído, decepcionado, e acabou atingindo Hermione como um soco na boca do estômago.

-Que apesar do vínculo você não precisa ficar comigo se essa idéia for tão abominável para você!

Responde a morena sentindo os olhos arderem e deixar a câmara as pressas sendo seguida por Rony e Ginny.

-Você não deveria falar assim com alguém que se sacrificou tanto por você!

Diz Luna pacificamente antes de seguir atrás de Rony.

-No seu lugar eu teria me matado!

Completa Draco com ironia, Harry olhou para ele com ódio, ele sabia que Malfoy se referia ao fato de estar unido magicamente à uma nascida-trouxa.

-É melhor desaparecer da minha frente!

Sibilou Harry friamente ao ver o sonserino dar ombros e sumir da sua frente.

...oOo...

Hermione correu até seu dormitório e jogou-se sobre os travesseiros enquanto soluçava.

-Deu tudo errado!

Falava entre soluços com a voz abafada quando Ginny, Ron e Luna entram no dormitório dos monitores e seguem para o quarto da grifinória.

Mione não fica assim...

Murmura Ginny esfregando as costas da amiga.

-O importante é que o vínculo já está completo!

Diz Luna calmamente sentando-se na beirada da cama.

-Mas o Harry... o Harry não vai conseguir me perdoar por isso...

O Harry é cabeça dura demais!

Interfere Ginny tomando as dores da morena.

-Eu vou lá dizer umas boas verdades!

A ruiva fica de pé, mas Hermione a segura pela mão.

-Ginny, por favor, não faz isso! Ele já está confuso o bastante!

Os olhos vermelhos da monitora a fizeram desistir da idéia na mesma hora.

-Hermione tem razão Gin...

A voz de Rony se faz presente, o ruivo estava de braços cruzados encostado na porta do quarto enquanto observava a cena toda. Sua melhor amiga chorando depois de realizar um vínculo mágico para salvar a vida de Harry enquanto ele mal poderia ajudar.

Eu vou falar com o Harry! Vocês duas cuidem da Mione!

Diz o ruivo pela primeira vez ficando sério.

-Mione porque você fez isso afinal?

Pergunta Ginny.

-Voldemort conseguiu quebrar as barreiras de proteção que a mãe do Harry deixou... isso significa que o vínculo deles tornou-se mais fraco... então nessas férias eu descobri o Diário de Lily Potter e nele tinha explicando como realizar um vínculo mágico baseado em magia antiga! Eu tinha uma chance de proteger o Harry!

Explica Hermione enxugando os olhos vermelhos.

-Mas a mãe do Harry morreu depois que...

Começa Ginny ampliando os olhos ao entender tudo.

-Sim, o vínculo transfere para mim todas as maldições imperdoáveis que lançarem sobre ele...

Responde depois de um suspiro pesado, Hermione que volta a chorar novamente.

Luna balançava negativamente a cabeça transfigurando um copo de água para ela enquanto Ginny mordia o lábio inferior preocupada.

-Ainda há mais coisas não há?

Questiona Luna para a grifinória suavemente.

-Como eu e o Harry não temos ligação de sangue o ritual teve que ser dividido em duas partes! Depois de fundir nossos núcleos mágicos eu e o Harry deveríamos prestar sete sacrifícios para validar o vínculo!

Explica a morena para as duas garotas, nesse momento Ginny e Luna olham para o desenho da flor em suas mãos.

-Mas algo saiu errado e os sacrifícios foram divididos por todos que entraram no círculo de fogo!

Completa a morena sentindo os olhos arderem ainda mais.

-Sim, mas isso significa que está faltando um!

Interrompe Ginny fazendo uma contagem mental.

-Mas o Rony disse que não havia ninguém além de vocês na câmara!

Responde Hermione sentindo-se confusa.

-Na verdade... acho que poderia ter mais alguém escondido lá!

Comenta a ruiva misteriosamente antes de pular da cama de Hermione.

-Eu volto logo!

Desculpa-se a Weasley deixando Luna e Hermione sozinhas.

-Bem, Mione, eu acho que devo voltar para o meu salão comunal, mas não se preocupe, ficará em boas mãos!

Diz Luna enigmaticamente deixando a grifinória sozinha.

-Então é aqui que você se escondeu?

A voz de Sírius ecoou no dormitório chamando a atenção da morena.

...oOo...

Rony retornou até a câmara para encontrar Harry sentado diante do basilisco com uma expressão perdida. O moreno tinha os cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal e o diário de Lily em suas mãos.

Hesitante o ruivo aproxima-se do amigo e com uma mão sobre o ombro do colega senta-se ao lado dele encarando o monstruoso basilisco.

-Acho que nunca vou agradecer o bastante por ter salvo a Ginny dessa coisa!

Comenta Rony despreocupadamente ao que Harry apenas balança a cabeça.

-Não teria chegado até aqui sem a ajuda da Hermione...

Responde amargamente o garoto da cicatriz ganhando um olhar de soslaio do Weasley.

-Bem, nós não teríamos conseguido muita coisa sem a ajuda dela! O primeiro ano com a pedra filosofal, o segundo com essa coisa aí, e o terceiro quando ela te ajudou a salvar Sírius e depois no torneio enquanto eu dava um de idiota o tempo inteiro!

Começa o ruivo com convicção.

-É verdade!

Responde Harry tristemente.

-Mas, nós também conseguimos grandes feitos cara! Afinal vencemos a sonserina sem a ajuda dela!

Anima Rony fazendo Harry abafar um sorriso.

-Mas isso não conta muito...

Murmura Harry voltando a atenção para o amigo.

-Há! Como não conta cara? Vai dizer que a cara que o Malfoy fez quanto te viu com o pomo não valeu à pena?

Defende-se Rony com uma expressão de vitória que levou o moreno a rir abertamente.

-Tudo bem, tenho que admitir que foi uma partida incrível!

Responde Harry voltando o olhar para o diário da sua mãe.

-Como ela está?

Pergunta de repente o moreno.

-Mal!

Responde Ron sem rodeios.

-Eu não devia ter dito aquelas coisas!

Repreende-se Harry.

-Relaxa cara, acho que no fundo ela entende o que deve estar passando pela sua cabeça com um bruxo das trevas te caçando por aí e toda essa porcaria de jornal falando da sua vida, parentes malucos que odeiam magia...

Comenta Ron dando de ombros.

-Nossa você sabe mesmo me fazer sentir bem!

Diz sarcasticamente o moreno.

-Só estou te falando a verdade! Hermione também é minha amiga e estou com raiva de você!

Rebate o ruivo.

-É justo!

Murmura Harry sentindo-se derrotado.

-As coisas começaram a fugir do controle Ron! Eu perdi a cabeça quando ela revelou que fez isso para me proteger! Ela pode se machucar seriamente ou até pior... a única coisa que me veio a mente foi a Mione repetindo o mesmo destino da minha mãe...

Desabafa o escolhido esfregando os olhos com força disfarçando a vontade de chorar.

-Mas isso também é uma escolha dela cara! A Mione pode ser a pessoa mais inteligente dentro de Hogwarts, mas ela pode errar de vez em quando... ninguém é de ferro! A diferença é que o que ela fez foi para ajudar você!

Explica Ron, ouvindo atentamente cada palavra do amigo.

-Mas ela não pode fazer isso! Ela não pode morrer por minha causa!

Bradava o moreno deixando os olhos embaçarem com lágrimas.

-Harry, nós estamos em guerra! Independente de ter um vínculo com você ou não a Mione continuaria a lutar com a própria vida pelo mundo bruxo! Assim como todos os Weasley, Dumbledore, até mesmo a Luna!

Defende Rony levantando-se e encarando Harry.

-Mas eu não quero perder nenhum de vocês!

Rebate o moreno no mesmo tom.

-Então pare de se isolar e deixe-nos ajudar você!

As palavras do ruivo acertaram o escolhido como um tapa. Ele estava perdendo os amigos antes mesmo de começar a batalha, a partir do momento que se afastava deles!

-Eu sou um idiota Ron!

A voz de Harry saiu fraca.

-Não companheiro, você só estava sendo um garoto de dezesseis anos como qualquer outro!

Responde Ron dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

-Você está certo cara!

Responde Harry balançando a cabeça negativamente como se abrisse os olhos finalmente quando o ruivo apenas deu de ombros.

-Espera um pouco Ron... quando foi que você fiou tão... tão maduro?

Questiona Harry com uma sobrancelha levantada em ceticismo.

-Hey assim você me ofende! Posso ser insensível mas, não sou idiota!

Protesta Ron cruzando os braços com um muxoxo.

-Estou falando sério Ron!

Provoca Harry já ficando de pé.

-O que você acha cara? Ter uma irmãzinha mais nova pentelha tem suas vantagens!

Confessa Rony num resmungo quase inaudível e Harry apenas abafa um sorriso de canto, era hora de encontrar a sua sabe-tudo grifinória.

-Eu preciso falar com a Mione agora!

O grifinório corre para a saída da câmara.

-Esses dois...

Murmura Ron com um meio sorriso, finalmente fizera algo para ajudar Harry e Hermione e sentia-se satisfeito com isso, porém seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho de passos no interior das tubulações.

Assustado o grifinório corre atrás do amigo, já passara por problemas demais para um único dia.

...oOo...

-Puro-sangue!

Tentava inutilmente a ruivinha, diante da gárgula que dava para a entrada do dormitório de Draco.

-Droga Malfoy eu sei que você está aí dentro!

Retrucava para si mesma antes de tentar novamente.

-Sonserina!

Nada...

-Quadribol!

Nada...

-Snape!

Nada...

-Sangue-ruim!

Nada...

-Maldade!

Nada...

-Doninha!

Nada...

-Cara pálida!

Nada...

-Ranzinza!

Nada...

-Droga Ginevra Weasley pensa em alguma coisa!

Imediatamente a gárgula abriu-se revelando a porta de entrada diante dos olhos confusos da menina!

-Qual será a parte da frase que fez ela abrir?

Questiona-se a ruiva antes de entrar descaradamente no dormitório antes que algum aluno sonserino a visse por lá.

-MALFOY APARECE!

Gritava impaciente a Weasley derrubando uma pilha de pergaminhos que estavam sobre a mesa.

-Droga!

Ela começa a recolher uma a uma quando percebe que todos estavam lacrados ainda, e com a mesma aparência, com o brasão dos Malfoy sobre elas. Curiosa a Weasley escondeu uma delas em sua capa sorrateiramente antes de devolvê-las ao lugar certo próximo a lareira.

-Que diabos fazes aqui Weasley?

Falava Draco entre dentes ao encontrar a figura da ruivinha no seu dormitório.

-Eu tenho assuntos a tratar com voc...

A grifinória parou de falar assim que virou-se em direção ao sonserino. Os olhos da ruiva prenderam-se ao corpo do Malfoy que ao que parecia tinha acabado de sair do banho, tinha os cabelos loiros molhados e desalinhados sobre o rosto perfeito, o peito malhado graças ao treinamento intensivo de quadribol e vestia apenas uma calça do uniforme sob os pés descalços.

-Meu Mérlin...

Sussurrou a menina quase sem fôlego ao que Draco apenas levantou uma sobrancelha em ironia.

-Gosta do que vê?

Questiona com arrogância o sonserino.

-Cala a boca Malfoy!

Responde a garota sentindo o rosto queimar e tendo a certeza que estaria mais vermelha que seus cabelos, para evitar mais constrangimento e manter sua dignidade a garota vira-se de costas antes de falar.

-Havia um espião na câmara esta manhã!

Ela diz com convicção.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza?

Pergunta o sonserino aproximando-se da grifinória.

-Porque o vínculo entre o Harry e a Mione só poderia ser concluído com sete marcas destas!

Ela finalmente volta-se para o loiro mostrando seu pulso.

-Essa maldita florzinha! Coisa de ...

-Não ouse falar essas coisas!

Repreende Ginny ao perceber que ele falaria alguma barbaridade dolorosa aos seus ouvidos.

-Não me importa! Mas, como podemos encontrar essa outra pessoa?

Questiona o sonserino vestindo uma camisa para o alívio de Ginny.

-Acho que isso somente a Mione pode explicar...

Murmura a grifinória pensativa.

-Devemos marcar uma reunião! Às dez horas na sala precisa!

Diz empolgada a grifinória recebendo um olhar desconfiado do loiro.

-Porque eu deveria comparecer?

Questiona sentindo-se ofendido.

-Porque agora você tem seu próprio desafio e eu estarei lá para ajudá-lo a encontrar o culpado pela entrada da comensal em Hogwarts!

Responde como se fosse óbvio ao que Draco massageia as têmporas impaciente.

-Essa noite eu tenho ronda pelos corredores com a Abott!

Explica o sonserino ao que Ginny fecha a cara em desgosto.

-Então cancele!

Retruca cruzando os braços.

-Isso não é um encontro, é uma das responsabilidades de ser um monitor-chefe!

Acusa Draco impaciente.

-Não me importa!

Responde mostrando a língua para o loiro que cerra os olhos em fendas perigosas.

-Não me provoque Weasley!

...oOo...

-É minha culpa!

Repreende-se Sírius consolando Hermione.

-Não é culpa de ninguém! Não me arrependo do que fiz e faria novamente ou quantas vezes for preciso, eu só não esperava que o Harry...

-Agisse como um trasgo idota e estúpido!

A voz de Harry se fez presente surpreendendo Sírius e Hermione que imediatamente voltaram-se para o moreno.

-Escuta aqui filhote, se tem alguém que deveria culpar, sou eu! Quando a Hermi...

-Eu já sei Sírius!

Corta Harry encarando o padrinho seriamente.

-E agradeço a preocupação de vocês com a minha segurança... mas de agora em diante não quero que tomem decisão alguma sem me consultar!

Diz severamente o garoto fazendo Sírius e Hermione sentirem-se culpados.

-Se estamos juntos nessa, eu preciso que confiem em mim assim como confio em vocês dois!

Completa Harry com um sorriso de canto abraçando o padrinho.

-Cara filhote, você pareceu a Lily quando dava bronca nos marotos!

Comenta Sírius sem graça jogando-se no sofá enquanto Harry encarava os olhos de Hermione intensamente.

-Será que podemos conversar agora Mione?

Pergunta Harry calmamente.

-É claro que pode! Ela passou o tempo todo pensando que você nem olharia para ela novamente e que...

Sírius parou de falar no momento em que Harry e Hermione lançaram olhares assassinos para o mesmo.

-Ok! Já entendi! Vou indo... ver como o Remo está se saindo com a contusão na testa!

Explica-se Sírius.

-Ele não machucou o braço?

Questiona Harry desconfiado.

-Também... Acho que a minha nova varinha não ajudou muito enquanto eu transportava ele... éeee até outra hora crianças!

Diz dirigindo-se para a saída do dormitório, mas antes de ir ele dá uma piscadela para os dois.

-E não façam nada que eu não faria!

Diz sorrindo enquanto corre de um possível "avada" lançado por Harry em sua direção. Momentos depois os dois grifinórios se encaravam timidamente sem saber bem o que falar.

-Harry eu...

-Mione eu...

Os dois falam ao mesmo tempo até que Hermione pede para o moreno começar.

-Mione... eu quero te pedir desculpas!

-Harry não é necessário...

-Não Mione! Por favor, me escuta até o final!

Insiste o grifinório a sentando no sofá ao seu lado, ele segurava com força as mãos da morena e não quebrava o contato dos seus olhos.

-Eu te peço desculpas por todas as vezes que eu não soube te agradecer! Por todas as vezes que te levei a quebrar as regras ou te coloquei em perigo! Peço desculpas se na maioria das vezes eu não escutei você e acabei nos metendo em problemas colossais, peço desculpas por não ter sido o amigo que você merecia durante todos esses anos que nos conhecemos, e que não valorizei a nossa amizade o bastante! Peço desculpas Mione... de joelhos por agir como um idiota todas as vezes que você agiu para me proteger!

Harry colocou-se de joelhos em frente à Hermione que o encarava com olhos marejados de amoção.

-Eu sempre consigo transformar as coisas mais simples em problemas gigantescos e sempre tenho que errar primeiro para somente depois perceber que como sempre, eu tinha a pessoa certa do meu lado para apontar o caminho!

Ele diz ficando cada vez mais vermelho e segurando a mão da grifinória carinhosamente ele finalmente diz:

-Hermione Jean Granger, você aceita este garoto idiota, impulsivo, cabeça dura, problemático e perseguido pelo que há de pior no mundo bruxo, como seu futuro marido?

Pergunta o moreno extremamente nervoso fitando os olhos castanhos de Hermione cheio de expectativas, mas quando viu as primeiras lágrimas caírem o escolhido desesperou-se.

-Mione, eu prometo que quando isso tudo acabar eu vou dar a maior festa de noivado que Hogwarts já viu, vamos chamar seus pais, os Weasley, podemos chamar Sírius para ser nosso padrinho, ah e eu posso arranjar um anel de verdade, eu sei que ainda é cedo, mas já estamos unidos e eu... ah Mione por favor não chora!

O moreno desliza uma das mãos pela face de Hermione que corta a distancia entre ambos com um beijo apaixonado derrubando Harry no chão. Os dois perderam-se completamente naquele momento, Harry apertava a cintura da garota, e ela bagunçava seus cabelos freneticamente aprofundando o beijo.

Ofegantes, Harry muda a posição ficando por cima de Hermione fitando seus olhos em adoração, ela parecia tão bela, os cabelos castanhos espalhados em inúmeros cachos pelo tapete o rosto corado, os olhos brilhando na mais pura felicidade e aquele sorriso que era guardado somente para ele, mais uma vez o grifinório não resistiu e beijou-a com urgência.

Ambos apenas separam-se quando não conseguem mais respirar.

-Sim! Eu aceito Harry!

Responde a monitora com um sorriso iluminado fazendo uma expressão de êxtase surgir no rosto do escolhido.

-Eu prometo que vou te fazer muito, muito, muito feliz Mione e...

-Shhhh... eu não preciso de promessas... eu não preciso de mais nada Harry... eu só preciso de você!

Ela sussurra as mesmas palavras que ele lhe dissera no dia do seu primeiro beijo e o grifinório sorri maroto antes de beijar provocantemente o canto dos lábios de Hermione e descer até abaixo da orelha da griinória mordiscando o local a fazendo suspirar e morder os lábios para conter um gemido de prazer.

-Harry...

Ela murmura fechando os olhos e se entregando às carícias do moreno. A voz da monitora soou como música em seus ouvidos e Harry estava ansioso para descobrir mais "pontos fracos" da sua noiva, voltando a beijar o pescoço da grifinória enquanto suas mãos serpenteavam a cintura delgada de Hermione.

-Em nome de Morgana!

Uma voz estridente despertou o casal de grifinórios do seu "momento mais íntimo". Era Ginny que tinha as mãos sobre a boca enquanto Malfoy seguia ao seu lado com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

-Deveria arranjar um quarto!

Diz com um forte tom de ironia.

...oOo...

AAAAAAAAAhhh superando minhas próprias expectativas escrevi esse capítulo todinho hoje O_O (batendo palmas para mim hauhuahuahuahauha)

Como prometido é bem maior e rapidamente postadoooow! XD mas acho que somente na sexta terei o proximo capítulo para post =(

O que acharam dessa vez? O capítulo foi bom? Ruim? Sem graça? Divertido? Engraçado? Criativo? Dêem a opinião de vocês! Pleaseeeeeee! Comentários grandes me motivam a escrever mais *-* /chantagemmodeon/

Hauhauahuahuahuahuahuahua Primeiro gostaria de agradecer os super DIVOS divinos comentas da Iracema *-* WOW meninahhh sabe o choque que me deu quando vi no meu email todos aqueles coments? Aiaiai Yukitooo foi fantasticamente incrívellll por isso estou postando mais cedo do que pretendia ;D huahuahuahuahaua até que enfim alguém que pensa como eu (brincadeirinha aos demais leitores!) Acho que o Harry e a Mione nasceram um para o outro, eles tem uma química incrivel, se entendem melhor do que ninguem e jamais abandonariam ao outro *-* ela e o Harry compartilham algo definitivamente unico desde o primeiro livro quando ela o abraça antes dele ir ao encontro de Voldemort! (Suspiros) assim como o Draco e a Gina formam algo tão romeo e julieta a lá modernidade mágica que é irresistivel e logo depois vem Rony e Luna, o rei e a fadinha! hauhauhauahuahua esses dois me encantam porque a luna pode ter aquele jeitinho doce e inocente mas é bem direta e esperta, chegando a ser desconcertante certas vezes e bem intrigante, o tipo ideal para o Rony que com toda certeza se tornaria um bruxo muito melhor ao lado dela! Espero que curta o capítulo 11!

Cris Elladan meninaaaaaaaaaaaah *-* deixando mais curiosidades e confusão na sua cabeça não é? T_T Sorry! Mas o mistério é que vai movimentando a história da fic XD hauhauhauhauah eu sei parece malignidade minha, mas as surpresas futuras serão muito boas eu garanto! E pode apostar que ainda vem muito capítulo pela frente para você ir montando as peças desse quebra cabeça ou quem sabe ficar mais curiosa ainda tentando lançar "avadas" sobre minha pobre pessoinha . hauhauhauhauahuah E OMG capítulo n°24568915? (morre/revive) hauhauhauhauhauhauaua será que eu conseguiria chegar até lá? (pensativa mode on)

Super Sandra Longbottom \o/ hauahuahuahuahuaha Aqui está a continuação! E aí o que achou dessa agora? Para o vínculo se fortalecer é preciso que todos descubram seus sacrificios e os complete o quanto antes, mas pelo visto as coisas ficaram complicadas quando o Harry descobriu estar "unido" à Hermione magicamente e com a presença de um certo sonserino sarcástico as coisas não melhoraram ;D Maaaaaaaaaas, o próximo capítulo não terá tanto drama, garanto, aliás tenho uma mega surpresa com o nosso casal harmony! (risada maligna mode on) Agora me diz o que achou de tudooo!


	12. Descobrindo os desafios parte dois

-Em nome de Morgana!

Uma voz estridente despertou o casal de grifinórios do seu "momento mais íntimo". Era Ginny que tinha as mãos sobre a boca enquanto Malfoy seguia ao seu lado com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

-Deveriam arranjar um quarto!

Diz com um forte tom de ironia.

Hermione fechou os olhos e prendeu a respiração com força desejando que aqueles dois parados na porta do seu dormitório não passassem de uma miragem. Pelos céus Ginny faria um escândalo e sem falar que o Malfoy não os pouparia de seus comentários sarcásticos pelo resto da vida.

O moreno não parecia muito diferente, os olhos de Harry encontraram uma Ginny estupefata e logo depois focaram no Malfoy com um brilho assassino. Sonserino desgraçado, comentário maldito. Rapidamente ele levantou-se levantando uma Hermione extremamente vermelha consigo.

-Até onde eu sei... Estamos no "nosso" quarto Malfoy!

Responde Harry entre dentes ao que Draco apenas cruza os braços e balança negativamente a cabeça.

-E eu aqui imaginando que teria que consolar a Granger sofrendo por usa causa...

Comenta maliciosamente o sonserino ganhando um olhar fulminante de Hermione.

-É melhor calar a boca Malfoy!

Ameaça a morena num tom letal que fez Malfoy recuar um passo levantando as mãos.

-Estamos aqui em missão de paz!

Defende-se Draco sem tirar o sorriso irritante dos lábios.

-Que vá em missão de paz para o inferno!

Responde Harry furioso. Enquanto Ginny não conseguia tirar os olhos dos dois e ao ver como a monitora estava vermelha não se conteve:

-Vocês fizeram as pazes?

Questiona com os olhinhos brilhando ao ver o braço de Harry abraçar a cintura de Hermione possessivamente.

-Claro que sim!

A voz de Harry parecia óbvia enquanto jogava-se no sofá sentindo-se contrariado.

-EU SABIAAAA!

Gritava a ruiva pulando no pescoço da amiga num abraço esmagador.

-Me conta todos os detalhes?

Pedia empolgada a Weasley diante do sorriso tímido de Hermione que ficara duas vezes mais vermelha.

-Claro Gin... mas, porque trouxe o Malfoy aqui?

Questiona Hermione retomando o controle da situação.

-Ahhh é verdade eu tinha me esquecido dele...

Comenta Ginny dando de ombros para o Malfoy que agora trincava os dentes estreitando os olhos, como raios esquecera-se dele se esteve do lado dela o tempo todo?

-Temos um assunto muito importante a tratar Granger! Para começar quero saber porque essa florzinha maldita não desapareceu ainda!

Reclama Draco impaciente mostrando o pulso ao que Hermione respira fundo, precisaria de muita paciência com o sonserino.

...oOo...

Luna mexia no seu baú em seu dormitório procurava avidamente por algo, já tinha retirado tudo, roupas, sapatos, meias, casacos, colares chapéus, cachecóis...

-Eu tenho certeza que trouxe!

Afirmava a loirinha remexendo uma pilha de edições do Pasquim.

-Onde esteve Looney Lovegood?

Questiona Cho de braços cruzados na porta do quarto.

-Estava com o Ronald!

Responde dando de ombros sem voltar-se para encarar a oriental.

-Soube de fontes seguras que esteve com a Granger!

A voz de Cho tornara-se mais ameaçadora fazendo Luna encara-la curiosa.

-Quer saber se o Harry estava junto?

Questiona Luna sem dar muita importância, mas a outra corvinal mostrou-se mais interessada ao ter o nome do grifinório no meio.

-Ele estava com ela não estava?

Pergunta com uma expressão aborrecida.

-Não deveria deixar os Drifkies atormentá-la tanto!

Os olhos da Chang piscaram duas vezes antes de fitarem a loira em confusão.

-Do que está falando?

Questiona a oriental.

-Está com ciúmes do Harry e coloca a culpa por terem terminado de tudo na Hermione!

Explica Luna sem rodeios fazendo Cho ficar de queixo caído.

-Eu não estou com ciúmes da Granger!

Rebate Cho furiosa trincando os dentes.

-E nem deveria!

Responde Luna que abria um sorriso feliz ao encontrar o que tanto desejava e pulando de cima do baú corre em direção à porta, mas é impedida de sair pela Cho.

-Não pode ir e deixar essa bagunça para trás!

Diz a oriental apontando para as coisas da loirinha espalhadas.

-Oh! Tem razão!

E com um movimento da varinha Luna guarda tudo de vota ao seu baú e desce as escadarias saindo do salão comum à procura dos grifinórios.

E foi num dos corredores que seguia para o salão comunal da grifinória que Luna esbarrou em alguém, mas antes que chegasse a cair no chão o estranho a ampara segurando-a pela cintura.

Assustada ela abre os olhos para encontrar Rony.

-Você está bem?

Perguntava ele com uma expressão preocupada. Pela primeira vez Luna ficara sem palavras, o rosto do ruivo nunca esteve tão próximo ao dela, podia ver claramente aqueles olhos azuis elétricos, os cabelos caindo sobre o rosto definido do grifinório.

Ele enlaçava sua cintura com tamanha facilidade que ela sentia-se feita para estar ali, na segurança que os braços dele transmitiam, o perfume do Wesley a inebriara.

-Luna?

A voz dele soava docemente em seus ouvidos e entregando-se a essa nova descoberta a corvinal sorri mergulhando nos olhos de Ron.

-Luna você...

Ele não terminara de falar, pois, a loirinha arrancou o espaço entre eles levando seus lábios aos dele passando seus braços ao redor do pescoço do ruivo.

Ron estava em choque, de uma hora para outra a corvina o beijava e ele permanecia ali paralisado como uma estátua de mármore, sua mente dava um nó, nada definitivamente nada fazia sentido agora.

Vira milhões de motivos para afastá-la de si. Ela era mais nova, ingênua demais, de outra casa que no momento tinha uma rixa com a grifinória pela que Ginny fez à biblioteca, todos riam dela, ela era a garota mais estranha de Hogwarts e ele estava tendo... tendo alguma coisa com a Lavender! O que seus colegas do time iriam dizer se o encontrassem com Luna?

"Quer saber? Que vá a razão, as pessoas e a Lavender ao inferno!" pensou ao retribuir ao beijo da loirinha apertando-a em seu abraço sem se importar com nada mais. Afinal aquela era a coisa mais normal que poderia ter acontecido no seu dia depois de tudo.

...oOo...

Blaise Zabini encontrava-se no salão comunal encarando uma Pansy Parkinson histérica.

-Ele preferiu uma grifinória pobretona sem classe!

Gritava a morena furiosa.

-Pansy, se ela é pobretona consequentemente ela não tem classe!

Replica indiferente Nott recebendo um olhar fulminante da garota.

-Cala a boca!

Exige ela batendo o pé no chão com força.

-Não percebem que ele está se desviando?

Bradava Pansy perdendo o controle, nenhum dos companheiros de casa parecia mover um músculo se quer para descobrir o que Draco fazia com a Weasley.

-Pansy é apenas uma detenção idiota, agora vai procurar o que fazer tenho coisas mais importantes para tratar com o Nott!

A voz de Zabini eleva-se assustando a morena que finge choro e corre para seu quarto deixando os dois sozinhos.

-O que quer Zabini?

Questiona Nott levantando uma sobrancelha desconfiado.

-Contar algo muito interessante sobre o Malfoy...

...oOo...

Rony soltou-se de Luna bruscamente com os olhos esbugalhados ao perceber pequenas criaturinhas rosadas com asas azuis sobrevoando sua própria cabeça. O grifinório abanava a cabeça de um lado a outro tentando se livrar daquelas coisinhas voadoras.

-Maldição!

Apontava a varinha murmurando feitiços que os atravessavam acertando o teto.

-Aguamenti!

O jato de água subiu e desceu acertando a cabeça do ruivo que ficava cada vez mais frustrado. Luna o fitava com um olhar confuso enquanto o ruivo contorcia-se em desespero tentando pegar as criaturinhas com as mãos.

-Eu estou ficando maluco!

Choramingava o grifinório batendo sua cabeça com força contra a parede, até Luna o puxar pelo braço.

-Está fazendo do jeito errado! Para se livrar dos Jasrgs precisa usar lumus!

Explica ternamente a loirinha apontando a varinha para a cabeça encharcada do grifinório e espantando as criaturinhas assustadoras. Luna então sorri encantadoramente enquanto Ron pensava se estava delirando novamente.

...oOo...

-COMO É?

A voz de Malfoy quase tirara Hermione do sério.

-Não vai sair até você completar o desafio!

Repete calmamente a monitora-chefe sentada ao lado de Harry que continuava a lançar um olhar fulminante ao sonserino enquanto Ginny fitava distraidamente sua própria flor perdida em pensamentos.

-Está brincando comigo não está?

A voz do loiro parecia um misto de fúria e desespero.

-Já me viu brincar com algo sério Malfoy?

Responde Hermione impassível lançando-lhe um olhar ao estilo McGonagall, mas antes que o sonserino reclamasse novamente Ron e Luna entram no dormitório e todos voltam-se para Ron que tinha uma aparência um tanto esquisita, os cabelos molhados espetados para todos os lados, a testa inchada e as roupas desarrumadas.

-Não. Perguntem. Nada!

A voz ameaçadora do grifinório fez Ginny explodir em gargalhadas, Harry chorar de tanto rir, Hermione o fitar horrorizada e Draco lançar-lhe um olhar de desgosto.

Luna no entanto dava tapinhas reconfortantes em seu ombro.

-Não está tão mal assim!

Dizia carinhosamente a loirinha e Ron sentiu vontade de chorar pela humilhação.

Uma hora mais tarde todos mais tranqüilos debatiam sobre como descobrir o que significaria cada desafio até Luna se pronucniar.

-Meu pai fez uma pesquisa sobre o significados das flores na edição de primavera do Pasquim! Talvez tenha alguma informação útil já que não podemos ir à biblioteca!

Explica a corvinal puxando uma edição das vestes e abrindo no chão para todos verem. Com a menção a biblioteca Draco e Ginny sentem-se brevemente desconfortáveis. Teriam que acelerar o trabalho para seu próprio bem.

-Existem mais de cinqüenta flores documentadas aqui, então seria melhor cada um procurar algo referente à sua!

Explica Hermione ao grupo que concordam. A primeira foi Luna:

-Eu tenho um girassol... O Girassol tem o significado inseparável de adoração a vida, segundo as lendas bruxas essas flores representam a glória, paixão e dignidade, trazem boas vibrações mágicas e alegria, impondo integridade e respeito a todas as criaturas vivas!

Depois que a loirinha terminou a leitura todos a encaravam estranhamente. O próximo a pegar a revista foi Draco.

-Essa coisa aqui é muito esquisita para entender!

Resmunga o sonserino olhando para o próprio pulso ao que Ginny puxa seu braço agressivamente apertando seu pulso estreitando criticamente os olhos até gritar assustando o loiro.

-É uma orquídea seu trasgo!

Responde a ruiva ganhando um rosnado furioso do loiro que impaciente volta sua atenção a revista.

- Orquídea: flor de grande beleza... blá, blá, blá... traduz a delicadeza e graciosidade, representando o amor nas lendas bruxas, representam a beleza luxuosa, requinte e força, usada em brasões de poderosas famílias significavam a linha de transição ente bem e mal...

Ao terminar de ler o sonserino tinha um ar de desprezo ao que Rony e Harry gargalhavam ferozmente.

-Beleza luxuosa?

Questionava incrédulo Harry antes de cair no chão de tanto rir.

-Mérlin, delicadeza e graciosidade realmente definem o Malfoy!

Dizia o Weasley chorando de rir.

-Vou estuporá-los Potty e Weasel!

Murmura Draco apontando sua varinha para eles, mas Ginny interrompe arrancando a revista da mão do loiro e derrubando sua varinha.

-Agora é a minha vez senhor gracioso e delicado!

Provoca Ginny, a essa altura Draco já estava vermelho, não de vergonha (isso nuncaaaaaaa, imaginaaa XP) mas de ódio, ele faria esses malditos grifinórios pagarem por isso!

-Minha flor é uma Lótus... aqui diz que é uma flor que simboliza elevação e expansão espiritual. Cultuada por muitos povos representando o poder divino, em algumas lendas bruxas a flor representa a pureza e a vida atribuindo grande poder à flor que supera as dificuldades de nascer na água com raízes fortes e para gerar uma flor tão delicada!

Ginny parecia satisfeita com o que leu enquanto Draco estreitava os olhos para ela, afinal a ultima coisa que ela poderia representar era pureza!

-Essas pesquisas estão erradas! Não tem como essa garota cabelo de fogo representar poder divino e pureza!

Bradava o Malfoy enquanto Ginny o lançava um olhar fulminante.

-Não ouse falar assim com a minha irmãzinha sua doninha!

Ameaça Ron.

-Hey! Sem conflitos no meu dormitório!

Exige Hermione se colocando entre os dois afastando-os, agora Ginny segurava o braço de Ron enquanto Hermione guiou o Malfoy para uma poltrona afastada do ruivo.

-Bem agora é a minha vez!

Explica a morena pegando a revista e procurando o nome da sua flor.

-O Lírio ou como também é conhecido como flor-de-lis é o maior símbolo bruxo de poder e soberania, algumas lendas envolvendo a flor ligam a rituais de consagração à pureza de corpo e alma, ela aponta o caminho do sol e guarda o segredo da fonte da vida!

Ao terminar de ler os olhos de Harry a fitavam com ternura, ela sabia que o lírio era a flor de sua mãe.

-Agora é a sua vez Harry!

Diz a grifinória estendendo a revista para ele.

-Ok! Essa flor aqui parece um... hm... ah um crisântemo...

Um olhar vazio cruzou os olhos verdes antes de prosseguir, o que não passou despercebido por Hermione.

-São flores associadas à morte e transformação da alma... Elas também representam a proteção, a esperança e a compreensão dos limites da vida nas lendas bruxas do início dos tempos. Em grego, crisântemo significa "flor de ouro". E no oriente é considerado uma das plantas nobres e o símbolo do sol!

Harry terminou de ler sentindo-se um pouco confuso, mas deixou isso de lado ao passar a revista para Ron

-Finalmente cara! Essa flor é muito esquisita...

Reclama Ron quando Luna sentou-se ao seu lado fitando a flor com atençao antes de apontar um nome na Revista.

-Alstroemeria!

Explica a corvinal ganhando um olhar incrédulo de Ron.

-Alostromeia?

Questiona o ruivo confuso.

-Não Ron! Alstroemeria! É uma flor da América do sul...

Comenta Hermione ao corrigir o ruivo.

-Que seja... aqui diz que... Os bruxos a utilizam para simbolizar o forte vínculo entre duas pessoas!

Nesse momento Luna sorri brilhantemente para o ruivo que engole seco antes de continuar.

-Tem significados variados, mas sempre ligados a amizade e lealdade em lendas bruxas são usadas para desvendar belezas ocultas e dominar a resistência ao mal! É gostei da Alostrendia!

Anuncia Ron sentindo-se satisfeito.

-Alstroemeria!

Corrige Ginny impaciente.

-Bem agora que cada um já sabe o significado da flor deve ligá-lo a alguma questão pessoal! Alguma questão que possa levá-lo a um desafio especial!

Explica Hermione folheando o diário de Lily.

-Aqui... é possível que os primeiros sinais sejam evidenciados através de sonhos e vidências!

Traduz a monitora para todos.

-Ótimo!

Murmura Draco sarcasticamente.

-Estou indo embora!

Levanta-se o sonserino quando Ginny coloca o pé em seu caminho quase o fazendo cair de cara no chão.

-Não tem nada a dizer... Malfoy?

A ruiva lançou-lhe um olhar acusador ao que o sonserino esfrega as têmporas com força voltando-se para Hermione.

-Granger... posso falar com você?

Pergunta esforçando-se para não explodir.

-O que deseja falar com a Hermione?

Harry se coloca diante de Draco que trincando os dentes responde:

-Nada que o interesse!

Responde arrogante.

-Não vai falar com a minha noiva sem a minha presença!

Acusa Harry encarando perigosamente o Malfoy.

-Meu Mérlin, vocês estão noivos?

Rony quase engasga com a notícia.

-Depois explicamos Ron... Harry, por favor, se acalma!

Pede Hermione segurando a mão do moreno antes de dirigir-se ao Malfoy.

-Malfoy, seja o que tenha a falar, pode falar diante dos nossos amigos! Todos aqui são de plena confiança!

Garante Hermione olhando nos olhos do loiro que respira fundo.

-Confiáveis para você...

Responde o sonserino com ironia.

-Malfoy ou conta você ou conto eu!

A voz de Ginny se fez ouvir.

-Certo Weasley!

Responde mal-humorado o loiro saindo e deixando todos para trás.

-Ele pode saber quem estava na câmara além de nós!

Explica Ginny com determinação, o loiro poderia preferir seu orgulho a pedir ajuda, então ela faria isso por ele. Mas Hermione segue atrás do sonserino disposta a fazê-lo ficar.

-Malfoy espera!

Pede correndo até alcançá-lo, ele já estava distante do dormitório quando virou-se para encarar a grifinória.

-O que quer Granger?

Pergunta entre dentes.

-Você queria falar comigo, então aproveite sua chance!

Responde no mesmo tom a morena cruzando os braços. O sonserino respira fundo contando tudo o que acontecera e a afirmação de Ginny ao ouvir as palavras do diretor Dumbledore.

-Não vai me acusar de arrogância ou me chamar de comensal da morte?

Comenta sarcasticamente o Malfoy.

-Não! Você é mais uma vítima do que um vilão nessa história!

Responde Hermione com encostada num pilar analisando mentalmente todas as informações que conseguira.

-Como?

Questiona Draco encarando-a chocado.

-Não precisa fingir-se de ofendido Malfoy... eu conheço muito bem meus amigos, sei que Ginny o colocou em detenção junto com ela de propósito e pelo que me parece isso tira você automaticamente da lista de suspeitos! Ao menos temporariamente... deve agradecer a ela... me parece que Ginny está lutando com garras e dentes por você!

Comenta Hermione retornando para seu dormitório deixando um Malfoy impressionado para trás. Ela realmente merecia o título de bruxa mais brilhante da sua geração.

...oOo...

A noite chegou rapidamente, e todos reuniam-se no grande salão para o jantar aguardando notícias de Dumbledore sobre o recente ataque a Hogwarts. Todos os professores encontravam-se com expressões exasperadas, Snape como sempre impassível lançando vez ou outra um olhar de desprezo.

Harry sentava entre Hermione e Ron, que obrigou Ginny a ficar sentada de costas para a mesa da sonserina fato que deixou a ruiva furiosa recusando-se a tocar na sua comida. De qualquer forma ninguém poderia impedi-la de falar com o Malfoy quando estivessem cumprindo detenção em poucas horas.

Hermione estava concentrada em organizar uniformemente as informações do dia em sua cabeça enquanto Harry parecia preocupado com o que o diretor teria a dizer durante o jantar, sentia que algo muito ruim estaria por vir.

Luna estava sentada num lado isolado da mesa da corvinal, entretanto lançava olhares sonhadores para seus novos amigos grifinórios, na mesma mesa Cho encarava Harry furiosamente, como sempre ele estava ao lado da garota sabe-tudo, resmungava a oriental.

Rony desviava os olhares de Luna a cada cinco segundos, por alguma razão sempre que ela estava por perto ele via aquelas criaturinhas bizarras e isso o deixava louco. Estava perdendo o pouco que tinha de sanidade mental e já cogitava a possibilidade de pedir uma transferência para St. Mungus na ala de delírios mentais.

Draco no entanto aparentava o mesmo equilíbrio e inexpressividade de sempre, sentava ao lado de Zabini e Vincent, desta vez afastado de Pansy que tinha os olhos copiosamente vermelhos e uma expressão desolada. Pela forma como a sonserina olhava para as costas de Ginny qualquer um poderia jurar que seus olhos a lançariam avadas.

Entretanto na mesa Lufa-Lufa Jason Stuarts fitava Hermione ao lado de Harry com uma irritação crescente dentro de si. Seu irmão mais novo não parava de falar no Potter e agora que dividia o dormitório com Hermione ele sentia-se em desvantagem, teria de encontrar um jeito de aproximar-se dela sem o grifinório por perto.

-Atenção meu queridos alunos!

A voz do diretor ecoou pelo grande salão recebendo a atenção de todos.

-Tenho muito a explicar a todos vocês...

Começa o diretor encarando os jovens bruxos diante dele. Harry apertou a mão de Hermione antes de atentar novamente à Dumbledore.

-Esta manhã nossa escola fora atacada por um comensal da morte!

A comoção fora geral, todos os alunos reagiam horrorizados até que novamente o diretor chamou a atenção deles.

-Bellatriz Lestrange fora detida antes de atingir seus objetivos obscuros por nosso estimado professor Lupin e nosso corajoso elfo Dobby!

Hermione suspira aliviada pela presença de Sírius e dos demais ter sido mantida em segredo.

-Agora ela está sob domínio do ministério! Amanhã Hogwarts receberá a proteção dos aurores e a enfermaria será reconstruída! Madame Pomfrey retornará a suas atividades logo em breve enquanto estiver ausente a professora McGonagall será a responsável pelos cuidados médicos da escola! Enfim, espero que tenhamos dias mais tranqüilos a partir de agora!

O silencio reinou após a fala do velho diretor e o jantar pareceu levar horas para acabar.

-Ele não mencionou a ausência do Hagrid!

Comenta Harry desconfiado para Hermione e Rony.

-Também não disse que alguém pode ter facilitado a entrada de Bellatriz nem o que ela queria!

Responde Hermione franzindo a testa.

-Tem muitas coisas que ele não disse esta noite, coisas que ainda temos que descobrir sozinhos!

Diz Rony entre sussurros.

...oOo...

Draco esperava Ginny encostado à porta da biblioteca com os braços cruzados e olhos fechados como se estivesse em meditação, sua tranqüilidade acabou no mesmo instante que ouvira passos apressados pelo corredor em sua direção, era ela.

-Desculpe, eu me atrasei por culpa do Rony!

Diz ofegante a ruiva que tinha o rosto corado pela corrida encarando o Malfoy que nada disse, apenas abriu a porta da biblioteca para entrarem. Ginny segue atrás de Draco no interior sombrio da biblioteca, a luz da lua adentrava pelos vitrais dando um ar fantasmagórico ao lugar.

-Podemos acender algum abajur?

Questiona a Weasley estreitando os olhos, mas conseguia enxergar as costas do sonserino a menos de três palmos de si, imaginou como seria capaz de guardar os livros em seus devidos lugares no escuro?

-Porque está fazendo isso?

A voz do loiro a cortou.

-Fazendo o que?

Questiona confusa a ruivinha.

-Porque está tentando me ajudar e me prejudicar de todas as formas possíveis ao mesmo tempo?

Pergunta agora voltando-se para ela. Era incrível que mesmo no escuro ela conseguia ver perfeitamente os olhos cinzentos do sonserino que pareciam prendê-la ali, impedindo que sua mente formasse alguma resposta coerente, esquecia o que era certo ou errado, apenas sabia que queria estar o máximo possível ao lado dele.

-Eu não sei!

Responde fracamente sem desviar os olhos dele.

-Não sabe mesmo ou não tem coragem de me responder a verdade Weasley?

Interrompe o Malfoy aproximando-se perigosamente da garota.

-Eu não sei explicar, apenas senti que precisava...

Responde nervosa a ruiva.

-Precisava me ajudar?

Questiona o Malfoy.

-Precisava estar perto de você!

Responde a grifinória sentindo o coração acelerar dentro do peito. O sonserino conseguia enxegar a si mesmo refletido nos olhos azuis de Ginny, nesse momento ele sentiu-se impelido a aproximar-se mais da garota, mas o barulho de um livro sendo derrubado os fez afastarem-se bruscamente. Draco estreita os olhos seguindo para acender as luzes da biblioteca quando um vulto estranho atravessava algumas estantes.

-O que foi aquilo?

Pergunta Ginny apontando para a mesma direção que viram o vulto desaparecer.

-Nada bom com toda certeza!

Responde o sonserino puxando o braço da grifinória sem tirar os olhos do lugar.

...oOo...

Harry estava deitado na sua cama no dormitório de monitor-chefe que dividia com Hermione, encarando o teto com os braços cruzados sobre a cabeça. O moreno refletia sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

Sabia que depois desses desafios as coisas jamais voltariam a ser as mesmas. Tudo mudara, sua relação com Hermione mudara, seu conhecimento a cerca dos planos de Dumbledore, do destino de Sírius, das armadilhas de Voldemort, o desaparecimento de Hagrid...

Um suspiro cansado se fez ouvir. A imagem dos Dusleys chegou a mente, o bruxo das trevas conseguira atravessar as barreiras de proteção de alguma forma e seu desespero chegou a tal ponto que envolveu seus amigos nesse furacão.

A história de seus pais morrendo repetia-se noite após noite em seus sonhos, a voz agonizando de sua mãe gritando o atormentava, sua cicatriz doía como o inferno e ele ainda tinha que agüentar as visões sobre cada um dos assassinatos cometidos por ele...

As mãos fecharam-se em punhos. Ninguém parecia entender o que ele estava passando, todos se mostravam dispostos a ajudar, mas ninguém sabia como era estar na pele do menino que sobreviveu, ninguém sabia o que era viver sob o peso de uma guerra e com uma profecia anunciando sua morte.

A imagem de Hermione atingiu seus sentidos, seu sorriso, seus olhos castanhos tão doces... seu abraço o envolvendo o perfume dos seus cabelos encaracolados, o calor do seu corpo sob o dele... o vínculo.

Nos momentos seguintes ela podia enxergar perfeitamente o círculo de fogo mágico no interior da câmara cercando ele e Hermione. Via também claramente o rosto de Ron e Luna de um lado, Draco e Ginny do outro e centenas de fantasmas os perseguindo.

Ficou desesperado, queria ajudar, via os feitiços dos seus amigos atravessarem os corpos desses fantasmas, os rostos espectrais pareciam com as vítimas de Voldemort, sentiu-se congelar quando encarou o espectro de Cedrico.

Sentindo-se diante de um dementador a absorver toda sua felicidade os olhos de Harry seguiram em direção a onde Cedrico apontava. Encontrou Hermione, novamente tinha o corpo coberto por runas douradas e uma aura azul poderosa a envolvia.

Harry tentou correr até ela, mas seus pés estavam pesados demais para moverem-se do chão, ele parecia estar em câmera lenta enquanto gritava por ela. Viu Luna ser atingida primeiro e jogada contra a parede com uma flecha de luz, depois Ron e por fim Draco e Ginny que estavam de mãos dadas.

Gritou desesperadamente por seus amigos, apontava a varinha para eles tentando acordá-los, mas, magia nenhuma saía dela, o que estava acontecendo? Furioso voltou a gritar por Hermione, mas sentiu-se congelar ao ver uma pessoa. Com o corpo e rosto coberto por um manto negro.

O estranho apontava a varinha para Hermione lançando uma magia sobre ela que pareceu não ter efeito, então o estranho voltou-se para ele com o rosto de Voldemort e gritou "Avada Kedavra" o flash verde o atingiu no peito o derrubando ao chão num baque doloroso, mas apesar da intensa dor que quase o impedia de respirar ele percebeu que estava vivo...

"Hermione" seu desespero estava completo, o círculo de fogo morria aos pouquinhos e as runas perdiam o brilho sobre a pele pálida e gélida da grifinória. Ele a perdera! A risada maníaca de Voldemort ecoava em sua cabeça quando Harry gritava por Hermione.

-Harry acorda!

A grifinória o sacudia fortemente pelos ombros quando Harry abriu os olhos verdes. Ele estava novamente em seu quarto no dormitório dos monitores. Suas mãos agarravam num aperto agressivo os pulsos de Hermione que o fitava assustada.

Fora um sonho!

-Harry o que aconteceu?

Questiona Hermione preocupada. A grifinória encontrou todos os móveis do quarto levitando e Harry gritando agonizante por ela, o moreno estava encharcado de suor e tremia violentamente.

Num gesto rápido o garoto a tomou em seus braços sentindo seu cheiro, seu corpo, seu calor, sua respiração. Precisava desesperadamente dela, saber que não estava sonhando, que era sua realidade agora.

-Eu não vou perdê-la Mione! Nunca!

Repetia Harry enquanto Hermione o acalmava acariciando seus cabelos ainda úmidos. A monitora sentiu lágrimas ardendo em seus olhos, ela queria tomar metade dessa dor que ele guardava para si, para aliviar o peso de tudo o que enfrentava desde o dia que perdera seus pais.

Sentiu seu coração apertar, fora injusta ao escolher fazer o vínculo, mas não suportaria saber que algo o poderia acontecer. Ela afastou-se brevemente do grifinório segurando o rosto pálido entre suas mãos fitando seus olhos com todo o carinho que existia dentro dela.

-Eu te amo Harry!

O escolhido a fitava sem palavras, breves segundos se passavam até que Harry rompesse a distância entre eles beijando os lábios de Hermione apaixonadamente.

...oOo...

Como prometido mais um capítulo que na minha opinião ficou lindooo *-* e que adoreeeeei escrever porque foi completamente baseado nas sugestões de vocês XD

Ahuahuahuahuahuahauhauahuaha uhauahu


	13. Do Paraíso ao Inferno

-Malfoy não é melhor esperar a professora McGonagall chegar? Já está tarde... e ela já poderia nos devolver as nossas varinhas!

Questiona a ruivinha nervosamente enquanto recolhia os livros do chão, seus olhos instantaneamente voltavam-se para o lado onde o estranho vulto fora visto e sentia-se estremecer de medo.

-McGonagall não virá!

Responde o sonserino sem dar importância ao medo da Weasley, o loiro estava mais concentrado em terminar o trabalho logo e livrar-se de uma vez da detenção.

-Como? Estamos aqui há horas e você só me diz isso agora?

Gritava furiosa com as mãos na cintura. Era inegável que a dupla estava exausta, estiveram naquela biblioteca desde as nove da noite até agora, quase duas da manhã, mesmo assim nenhum dos dois deixava o orgulho de lado para mostrar o cansaço primeiro.

-Os professores estão em reunião esta madrugada para a segurança de Hogwarts!

Responde dando de ombros e esticando os braços, aqueles livros pesavam demais, não sabia como a Granger poderia carregar tantos ao mesmo tempo.

-E porque não me contou antes?

Estreitando os olhos a ruiva o encarou.

-Não me lembro de ouvi-la perguntando!

Responde ironicamente aproximando-se dela, Ginny lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante.

-Nos manteve aqui dentro sabendo de um possível ataque inimigo e que a professora que tomou nossas varinhas não estaria presente!

Acusa a grifinória vermelha de raiva apontando o dedo ameaçadoramente contra o peito do sonserino que não pode deixar de rir. Ela ficava mais atraente... espera, atraente nunca! Ela era uma Weasel, ela jamais seria atraente, apenas mais... interessante quando ficava nervosa!

Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente, isso era loucura, só poderia estar delirando ou algo pouco racional como o sono, tivera um dia dos infernos e agora precisava de um merecido descanso.

-Tudo bem Weasley, já ficamos tempo demais aqui!

Dando-se por vencido ele vira as costas à ruivinha e segue para as portas da biblioteca, seguido de perto pela grifinória que tinha os braços cruzados sob o peito. Mas, algo os surpreende quando menos esperavam...

-Essa maldita porta está trancada!

Vociferava o sonserino forçando a maçaneta das grandes portas duplas do local.

-Trancada? Mas a chave estava com a professora McGonagall! Malfoy o que raios você fez?

A Weasley parecia a beira de um ataque nervoso empurrando Draco de lado e conferindo as fechaduras ela mesma.

-O que eu fiz? Pelo que eu saiba você foi a ultima pessoa a atravessar essa porta!

Acusa o loiro virando-se para ela perdendo a paciência.

-Em nome de Mérlin eu não vou passar a noite trancada com você!

Bradava a grifinória horrorizada coma a idéia enquanto Draco levantava uma sobrancelha com ironia.

-Quer apostar Weasley?

Ginny dera um passo para trás, mas sem desviar os olhos daqueles orbes cinzentos do sonserino, que fazia seu estomago ficar cheios de borboletas.

...oOo...

Ela afastou-se brevemente do grifinório segurando o rosto pálido entre suas mãos fitando seus olhos com todo o carinho que existia dentro dela.

-Eu te amo Harry!

O escolhido a fitava sem palavras, breves segundos se passavam até que Harry rompesse a distância entre eles beijando os lábios de Hermione apaixonadamente.

Harry abraçara Hermione possessivamente enquanto aprofundava mais o beijo. O grifinório apagou qualquer pensamento sobre, Dusleys, sobre medo, a profecia, a guerra, e todas as mortes ou Voldemort de sua mente.

Naquele momento só existia ele e Hermione envolvidos por aquele novo sentimento que o tornava tão dependente de sua presença, tão alucinado por seus beijos, tão ansioso por seus abraços e tão louco de desejo.

Aos poucos Harry deitou Hermione em sua cama cuidadosamente sem quebrar o beijo, uma das mãos acariciando sua cintura enquanto a outra subia pelos cabelos cacheados da grifinória, o perfume dela o deixava hipnotizado e lentamente o moreno se colocava por cima dela aventurando os lábios por todo o rosto, abaixo da orelha e pescoço, levando a monitora a abafar gemidos de puro prazer.

As mãos de Hermione agarravam os cabelos de Harry com força, a respiração descompassada, o coração acelerado, seus olhos fechados e o rosto excessivamente corado enquanto sentia Harry descobrir seus pontos mais sensíveis e cobrindo-os de beijos cálidos a fazendo delirar chamando seu nome.

A trilha de beijos do moreno deixavam um rastro de fogo sobre a pele de Hermione que começou a puxar a camisa do pijama do grifinório arranhando a nuca do escolhido incentivando-o a continuar com carícias cada vez mais ousadas.

As mãos de Hermione soltaram-se de Harry rapidamente praticamente arrancando a camisa do corpo do moreno e seguiu acariciando seus ombros, costas e abdômen deixando pequenos arranhões, um sorriso maroto cruzou os lábios do grifinório que subia suas mãos suavemente por baixo da fina blusa da sua noiva acariciando a pele lisa de sua barriga expondo-a aos seus beijos.

A monitora contorcia-se de prazer quando sentiu as mãos do moreno alcançarem seus seios. A grifinória ofegou quando Harry levantou sua blusa expondo-os aos seus olhos, ele continuou com beijos molhados e demorados, subindo de seu pequeno umbigo até o vale entre os seios de Hermione, cobrindo-o com seus lábios enquanto acariciava com todo cuidado o outro.

A morena imaginou que desmaiaria em êxtase quando seus lábios foram novamente tomados por Harry num beijo profundo e urgente que arrancava-lhe todo o ar e deixava suas pernas fracas, por Mérlin ele a levaria à loucura, as mãos do grifinório desceram até sua coxa direita a levantando al lado do seu quadril. Agora ele acariciava sua pele quente como fogo querendo gravar em suas mãos a sensação de ter Hermione somente para si.

Perdendo o controle a morena deixa escapar um gemido de prazer e ainda ofegando virou o grifinório na cama ficando por cima dele afastando seu rosto do moreno. Seus olhos escurecidos pelo desejo se encontraram longamente, as mãos de Hermione sobre o peito do escolhido podiam sentir a força dos batimentos acelerados do coração de Harry.

Por um momento a grifinória tinha certeza de que seu coração batia ao mesmo ritmo descompassado que o dele. Mas apesar de todo o calor do momento e de todo o desejo, ela consegui sentir algo ainda mais forte, mais arrebatador capaz de preencher sua alma e trazer luz mesmo em meio as trevas... ela sentiu seu amor por Harry transbordar qualquer barreira de seu corpo e espalhar-se a envolvê-los.

Harry a fitava com adoração, devoção, carinho, admiração e muito, muito amor, amor capaz de transcender vidas, eras e gerações, ela tinha diante dele a sua vida, a sua melhor amiga, companheira de aventuras, sua noiva, sua e eternamente sua.

Lentamente sob uma fraca luz do abajur de Harry, Hermione abria botão a botão da sua camisola. Fora a imagem mais maravilhosa que os olhos de Harry já presenciara, ela estava entregando-se à ele completamente de corpo e alma.

-Mione... Você tem certeza?

Harry ofegava e falava com dificuldade esforçando-se para manter as mãos sob a cintura da grifinória sem aventurar-se por todo seu diviníssimo corpo.

-Eu estou pronta, Harry! Sempre estive pronta... para você!

...oOo...

Luna Lovegood acorda em sobressalto. A corvinal estava deitada num sofá no salão comunal da Corvinal agora que Cho furiosa a impedira de dormir em sua cama, porém esta noite Luna não se importara.

Levantando-se ficou a encarar aquele lindo céu estrelado pela janela, a noite estava tão maravilhosamente bela, a brisa suave acariciava os cabelos claros da corvinal, um olhar sonhador e um sorriso estampado nos lábios rosados recordavam o momento exato que Rony retribuía seu beijo tão apaixonado.

Luna fechou os olhos levando os dedos aos lábios suavemente, sentindo-os ainda formigar... fora o dia mais mágico de toda sua vida, nada parecia mais fantástico e mais natural que estar nos braços deles, que sentir o cheiro dele perfumar seu corpo.

Ele a levara aos céus, a fez acreditar que poderia voar... e agora ela sabia que não haveria mais volta, deixara com ele seu coração, e seguiria ao lado dele para sempre.

-Meu Ronald!

Sussurra para si mesma com o rosto corado enquanto fitava a flor em seu pulso brilhar num tom dourado... estava seguindo o caminho certo!

...oOo...

Rony virava de um lado a outro da cama, sentia-se cansado, exausto para ser sincero, mas não conseguia pegar no sono por mais que se forçasse a isso. O ruivo jogara-se abaixo do travesseiro, contara hipogrifos, tentou fazer alguma meditação ou ler o livro de poções imaginando a voz de Snape lendo sílaba a sílaba, mas nada dera certo.

Irritado, levantou da cama seguindo para o banheiro, talvez um banho frio o ajudasse a esvaziar a mente e quem sabe assim o sono o bateria, mas as coisas apenas pioraram, seus pensamentos repetiam em flashes cada vez mais nítidos os acontecimentos daquele dia, especialmente o beijo de Luna. Sentiu o rosto ruborizar severamente com a lembrança da corvinal em seus braços, o toque macio da sua pele o sabor inebriante de seus lábios, o perfume suave e a respiração quente da loirinha contra seu rosto antes de aprofundar o beijo perdendo-se no desejo de permanecer assim para sempre com ela.

Será que estava sentindo algo por ela? O grifinório ainda não conseguia entender o motivo que o levou a retribuir tão desesperadamente ao beijo dela, mas tinha algo na corvinal que o levava a procurá-la mesmo que inconscientemente e agora com os desafios do vínculo, a eminência de uma guerra e com as visões esquisitas que tinha toda vez que estava com ela parecia que tudo na sua vida saíra do lugar.

O que ele iria fazer com esse sentimento novo? Seria certo? Seria errado? Queria se afastar dela, ao mesmo tempo sentia-se covarde por pensar assim, afinal prometera mantê-la protegida dos membros da sua própria casa...

-Mas como posso tentar me aproximar?

Como se uma lâmpada iluminasse seus pensamentos ele volta-se para o próprio pulso com um sorriso bobo.

-A Alostromeia!

Agora o grifinório completamente desperto ficava admirando o céu peã janela ao lado de sua cama dossel. Mal sabia ele que as mesmas estrelas que o assistiam, ao mesmo tempo, iluminavam o sorriso de Luna.

...oOo...

Draco encarava Ginny com um ar ameaçador que a deixava sem fôlego. Como ele poderia ser tão cruelmente lindo mesmo sendo um doninha irritante? Dando um passo para trás a ruiva cruza os braços e vira o rosto fazendo cara de brava.

-Está com medo de mim Weasel?

Provoca o sonserino cruzando os braços e encostando-se lateralmente na porta e levantando a sobrancelha em desafio, finalmente os olhos da ruiva o fitaram faiscando de ódio.

-Se eu fosse você ficaria na sua Malfoy... sei coisas demais para comprometê-lo até a próxima década!

Ameaça a grifinória aproximando-se perigosamente dele, suas testas quase se tocavam e agora o Malfoy tinha uma expressão séria, alem de um brilho sombrio nos olhos.

-Como também sei que farias qualquer coisa para conseguir saciar seus maiores desejos... como você mesma disse... "Preciso ficar perto de você"...

Diz fazendo uma péssima imitação da voz de Ginny que grunhiu de fúria fechando as mãos em punhos.

-Seu ingrato, estúpido e mimado!

Gritava entre dentes.

-Nossa estou profundamente ofendido, será que devo chorar agora que a Weasley pobretona me xingou?

Responde com indiferença levando a ruiva a perder a paciência.

-AAHH! Eu te odeio Malfoy!

Gritava Weasley pulando em cima dele tentando inutilmente acertar-lhe um soco, ao que o sonserino segura seus pulsos ainda no ar a puxando contra si agora seus narizes se tocavam e ambos sentiram que algo semelhante a uma corrente elétrica atravessasse seus corpos os congelando.

Nenhum dos dois movera-se, respirações misturavam-se, o corpo de Ginny colara-se ao de Draco que apertava ainda mais os pulsos da grifinória como se temesse deixá-la ir. Ficaram assim, perdidos nos olhos do outro, entre paixão e ódio, estar na presença um do outro era como desafiar todas as leis da razão, como subestimar o certo e o errado.

-Com você me sinto no céu e no inferno ao mesmo tempo!

Sussurra a ruiva antes que pudesse evitar sua própria boca de externar seus pensamentos. Draco prendeu a respiração na garganta ao ouvir as palavras dela.

-É errado, mortal e moralmente condenável... mas não vou adiar mais isso Weasley!

Responde com determinação o loiro soltando os braços da garota e a prendendo pela cintura rouba-lhes os lábios num beijo apaixonado. Os olhos de Ginny ampliaram-se em choque e seu corpo inteiro retesou-se com o contato dos lábios frios do sonserino contra os seus, eram como fogo sob gelo... lentamente a ruiva fechou os olhos entregando-se ao beijo, relaxando e envolvendo os braços ao redor do pescoço de Draco que apertou seu abraço em torno de sua cintura a levantando do chão.

...oOo...

O dia começou maravilhosamente bem para Harry, não lembrava de dormir tão bem assim desde do dia que resgataram Sírius! Com um imenso sorriso o grifinório esfrega os olhos percebendo a ausência dos óculos, lembrou-se novamente que não precisaria deles e suspirou pesadamente.

Tentou levantar-se, mas sentiu algo quente e macio o prendendo... abaixou os olhos e encontrou Hermione deitada sobre seu peito dormindo profundamente, os raios de sol que adentravam pelas janelas laterais iluminavam o rosto angelical da grifinória torando seus cabelos castanhos dourados.

O moreno não encontrara palavras capazes de descrever a beleza de Hermione aquela manhã, os lábios avermelhados entreabertos sob sua respiração pacífica, ele podia sentir o calor do seu corpo contra o dele e com cuidado afagou os cachos da sua noiva.

Ela mexeu-se levemente aconchegando-se mais ao seu peito prendendo-o em seus braços. Sem saída o grifinório beija-lhe o topo da cabeça permitindo-se desfrutar desse momento de paz com a morena.

-Harry...

Murmura a monitora sonolenta, sem ainda abrir os olhos.

-Estou aqui Mione!

Responde docemente acariciando o rosto dela.

-Estamos atrasados?

Questiona afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço do grifinório que sente-se estremecer com o contato dos lábios de Hermione em seu pescoço e novamente seus pensamentos pareciam esvaírem-se automaticamente.

-N-não Mione... ainda temos um bom tempo até o horário do café!

Responde o escolhido envolvendo a cintura da noiva puxando-a completamente para cima dele e beijando-a apaixonadamente. A grifinória segurava o rosto dele entre as mãos enquanto Harry tentava levantar a sua camisa que agora era a única peça que vestia Hermione, mas os dois tiveram de separar-se bruscamente quando a fênix de Dumbledore entrou pela janela com um pergaminho para Harry.

Ambos ainda ofegantes e extremamente corados sentavam-se lendo a mensagem de Dumbledore...

"Meu caro Harry, sinto em trazer más noticias novamente, mas acredito que sejam as ultimas por um bom tempo...

O velório de seus tios e primo, os Dusley, acontecerá esta tarde num cemitério trouxa próximo à casa deles, seria uma ultima oportunidade de dizer adeus aos seus parentes Harry além de buscar seus pertences e fechar a casa.

Você poderá ir na companhia de dois aurores disfarçados e como posso imaginar, a presença da senhorita Granger também será permitidas sob certas recomendações é claro.

Aguardo sua resposta.

Atenciosamente,

Professor, e também seu amigo, Albus Dumbledore"

Hermione fitou hesitante a expressão triste de Harry, ela sabia que comparecer ao velório e enterro dos Dusleys traziam um avalanche de contradições e memórias duras para o grifinório.

Suavemente segurou sua mão e beijou sua cabeça como uma mãe que consola o filho.

-Você não precisa ir se não se sentir preparado Harry... já enfrentou coisas demais para se expor novamente!

Diz carinhosamente a morena acariciando os cabelos rebeldes do noivo.

-Eles me odiavam...

Começa Harry sem encarar a grifinória.

-Faziam da minha vida um inferno e mesmo assim... mesmo assim eu não desejava que eles morressem pelas mãos daquele desgraçado!

A voz de Harry revelava como estava fragilizado por dentro e Hermione o abraçou depois de um tempo a morena se afastou e tomou seu rosto entre as pequenas mãos.

-Não precisa decidir agora! Mas independente da sua escolha, pode contar comigo!

Com um aceno positivo ambos decidiram tomar um banho e tomar o café da manhã antes do momento de falar com o diretor chegasse.

...oOo...

Ginny dormia tranquilamente numa das poltronas da biblioteca com a cabeça apoiada sobre os braços cruzados sob o braço da poltrona e as pernas encolhidas no acento deixando os cabelos ruivos caírem graciosamente por seus ombros chegando até sua cintura.

Em outra poltrona diante dela estava Draco, que acordado há um bom tempo permaneceu silenciosamente a admirar a grifinória dormindo. Ele tinha uma expressão enigmática em seu rosto, algo mudara quando salvou a vida da Weasley e provocara toda a confusão que os levou à uma detenção.

Depois disso tanta coisa aconteceu, os problemas com as exigências cada vez mais absurdas de seu pai, a chegada inquietante de sua tia Bellatriz, as ameaças freqüentes de Zabini e o ciúme sufocante de Pansy, além da presença constante de Ginny em seu dormitório, em suas rondas, em detenção e para complicar mais, em seus pensamentos.

Ela era como seu extremo oposto, conseguia ser tudo o que o tirava do sério e tudo o que mais desejava ter, ela o perseguia como uma sombra, o prendia em suas desventuras, o desafiava, o instigava a mostrar-se como verdadeiramente era.

Agora já seria tarde demais, estava envolvido até o pescoço nesse jogo perigoso e não poderia mais deixar-se aproximar dela novamente ou traria conseqüências graves para os dois. Seus olhos alcançaram novamente à garota que tinha um sorriso tão gentil em seus lábios enquanto dormia.

Draco levantou e ajoelhou-se diante dela, tirou uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto admirando a face delicada de Ginny. Se não fossem tão opostos, se ela estivesse na sonserina e não fosse uma Weasley ruiva e irritante... então não seria a mesma Ginny e não o teria deixado louco.

Afastou-se dela seguindo até a porta da biblioteca descobrindo que já encontrava-se aberta. Com um suspiro exasperado fitou a ruivinha uma ultima vez antes de ir. Teria que afastar-se dela, o mais distante possível, para sempre, o que acontecera noite passada não voltaria a repetir, fora isso que Draco prometera a si mesmo.

...oOo...

O café da manhã fora agitado para o trio de ouro, Harry andava pelos corredores segurando a mão de Hermione e trocando olhares cúmplices com a noiva que ficava extremamente vermelha desviando os olhos logo em seguida, que levava o grifinório a puxá-la pela cintura e beija-lhe o rosto demoradamente.

Ficaram assim até Rony chegar com os olhos profundos e com semblante abatido, apesar da voz empolgada, ficara claro que passara a noite sem dormir. Mas os três continuaram conversando sobre os desafios até Harry finalmente contar a Rony o que aconteceu com os Dusleys.

Os três seguiram para o grande salão onde receberam as corujas com uma cópia do Profeta Diário. Todos nas mesas dos professores pareciam estranhamente sérios e os três sabiam que algo de muito ruim deveria ter acontecido.

Quando Hermione abriu a primeira página do Profeta havia uma manchete "Hogwarts atacada por um comensal da morte! Até nossas crianças não estão seguras!" seguida por vários comentários sensacionalistas que enfureceram a grifinória que sem perceber aos poucos ia amassando as páginas do jornal bruxo até chegar à uma informação que a fizera congelar.

Ron parara de comer enquanto Harry tentava ler por cima do ombro dela e quando conseguiu sua expressão fora tão estarrecida quando a de Hermione.

-Dá pra vocês me falarem o que tá acontecendo?

Reclamava Rony deixando o prato com a comida de lado.

-Ron... aqui diz que quem permitiu a entrada de Bellatriz na escola... foi o Hagrid!

Explica Hermione balançando negativamente a cabeça em descrença.

-HAGRID?

Gritava Rony em choque.

-Isso não pode ser verdade, o Hagrid é nosso amigo ele jamais faria isso!

Bradava Harry furioso ficando de pé e olhando para o diretor que tinha uma expressão de pesar e com um aceno positivo o diretor confirmou a Harry que a informação fora verdadeira.

-Não é possível!

-O Hagrid?

Vários comentários horrorizados dos alunos encheram o grande salão até que Fred ousou chamar a atenção do diretor.

-Como podem ter certeza que foi ele?

-Sabemos muito bem que metade da casa da sonserina poderia ter feito isso no lugar dele!

Acusa George levantando-se tão exaltado quanto o irmão.

-Acalmem-se meus alunos, tudo o que fora anunciado no Profeta foi resultado do depoimento de Bellatriz Lestrange, enquanto Hagrid permanecer desaparecido não poderemos desmentir o que ela disse sob veritaserum!

A voz de Dumbledore era dura e ninguém mais ousou questioná-lo.

...oOo...

Luna acordava sentindo-se revigorada e nem mesmo os comentários de suas colegas a deixavam triste. Vestindo seu uniforme e colocando o lindo colar prateado com um pingente em forma de sol que fora de sua mãe ela saiu para o grande salão, assim que entrou ela pode perceber o pesado clima que se instaurou ali.

Bastou apenas um breve olhar para a mesa da grifinória e encontrou o trio de ouro estupefatos diante de algo que leram no jornal. Curiosa ela ouviu os cochichos em sua própria mesa que falavam sobre Hagrid ajudar Bellatriz. Ficara horrorizada, como acusariam um homem de tão bom coração como ele?

Poucos minutos depois sua atenção voltou para Ronald Weasley, ele parecia tão bonito quando estava sério, ele parecia preocupado com alguma coisa e falava com Harry e Hermione sobre Hagrid, ela tinha certeza absoluta disso... mas algo fez o coração da loirinha apertar dolorosamente no peito.

Lavender abraçava o ruivo beijando sua bochecha enquanto sorria amplamente, o ruivo não parecia tão incomodado como ela esperava que estivesse e sentiu os olhos arderem com a eminência de lágrimas, nesse momento os olhos azuis do grifinório encontraram os seus e Luna logo desviou o olhar para seu prato de comida que permanecia intacto.

Determinada ela levantou-se deixando a comida de lado, perdera completamente a fome e deixou o salão comunal, esbarrando em Ginny que corria desesperadamente para o grande salão muito atrasada.

-Nossa! Luna me desculpa eu estava atrasa... Você tá chorando? O que aconteceu? Alguém te deixou assim?

A ruivinha questionava muito preocupada com a corvinal, mas Luna forçara um sorriso.

-Estou bem, apenas ... esqueci de verificar os Nargles na entrada do dormitório!

Despista a loirinha deixando uma Ginny muito confusa para trás. A ruiva acordara super atrasada na biblioteca e mal tivera tempo de tomar um banho e trocar de roupa fora voando para o grande salão para comer alguma coisa. Graças à Merlin, Colin havia separado algumas guloseimas para ela comer enquanto seguiam para a sala e ele lhe contava sobre a história de Hagrid.

...oOo...

Harry apesar de muito preocupado com o desaparecimento de Harry, optou por aceitar sair um pouco de Hogwarts, mesmo que fosse para assistir ao enterro dos Dusleys, ele sabia que seria difícil e gostaria de poder levar Sírius, se não fosse a presença dos aurores com toda certeza seu padrinho o acompanharia.

Ao menos poderia se sentir mais seguro com a presença de Hermione. Fora no início da tarde que ele e a monitora-chefe encontraram Dumbledore na sala do diretor na companhia de dois aurores que se apresentaram como Tonks e Moody.

Ambos apresentaram-se e Dumbledore ainda comentou o parentesco de Tonks com Sírius Black e até mesmo Draco Malfoy o que surpreendeu aos dois grifinórios. Mal sabiam que ela era mais um dos membros da ordem da fênix...

Através de flu, eles chegaram até uma estação trouxa, onde Tonks os levou de carro até a antiga casa de Harry... onde morou dezesseis anos com os Dusleys.

-Estaremos esperando vocês bem aqui! Estaremos invisíveis a trouxas, qualquer coisa é só lançar um raio vermelho para o alto e alcançaremos vocês!

Explica Tonks e seu cabelo muda de cor para um azul elétrico diminuindo o tamanho. Harry ficara impressionado quando Hermione o puxa pelo braço falando baixinho.

-Ela é uma metamorfamaga Harry, ela pode mudar de forma! Mas, isso eu te explico depois!

O grifinório apenas assente com o rosto ainda olhando para a auror de soslaio. Segurando firme a mão esquerda de Hermione Harry prepara-se para entrar na casa onde passara tantos momentos ruins de sua vida.

Hesitante ele abriu a porta para encontrar um ambiente sombrio, as cortinas fechadas, muitas velas e três caixões no centro da sala. O moreno apertou a mão da noiva diante da visão de algumas poucas pessoas e da odiada tia Marge a chorar escandalosamente sobre os caixões ainda abertos.

Harry respirou fundo aproximando-se da deplorável cena e parou ao lado do caixão de sua tia Petúnia, ela estava tão pálida, tão estanha... ele soltou-se da mão de Hermione e colocou uma pequena flor sobre as mãos cruzadas da sua tia num gesto singelo. Nesse momento a mulher já havia percebido sua presença e aos gritos começou a acusá-lo pela morte de seu irmão, sobrinho e cunhada.

-Moleque desgraçado!

Berrava até Hermione apontar sua varinha para ela e lançar silenciosa e discretamente um "desmaius". A mulher caíra sobre o caixão de Válter derrubando-o aos pés de Harry. "as coisas não poderiam ficar piores" imaginou Harry ao encontrar a cabeça inchada do seu tio sob seus pés, o homem tinha um semblante aterrorizado.

Sentindo-se cada vez mais angustiado Harry afasta-se permitindo que os demais presentes levantassem o pesado corpo do seu tio até o caixão novamente. Hermione correu em sua direção o abraçando enquanto Harry desvia os olhos da cena sentindo o estomago embrulhar, ele envolveu os braços ao redor de Hermione e afundando a cabeça em seu pescoço diz com a voz embargada:

-É tudo culpa minha Mione!

A grifinória sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, mas manteve-se firme para ele, arrastando-o para onde imaginou se a cozinha deixou-o numa cadeira e pegou um pouco de água para ele.

-Harry eu sei o quanto tudo isso está sendo assustador, mas meu amor a culpa não é sua, você não fez nada disso com seus tios!

Diz Hermione acalentando o moreno que permitiu-se chorar abraçado à sua noiva. Apenas depois de meia hora, Eles retornaram à sala, e Harry pôde ver o rosto de Duda, ele parecia o mais sereno dos três. Pouco tempo depois Marge fora levada ao hospital enquanto levavam os caixões para o cemitério.

O caminho fora longo e tortuoso para o escolhido que seguiu ao lado de Hermione que conjurou três flores de Lírio para eles. Ao final da tarde ainda no cemitério agora vazio, o casal deixou as flores e seguiu para a casa agora vazia.

Harry estava esgotado físico e emocionalmente e Hermione sentia-se em pedacinhos ao vê-lo assim, além de perder o que restava de uma família, ele culpava-se por isso.

O moreno sentou-se no sofá e Hermione sentara na mesinha de centro fitando-o em silencio.

-Tudo nesse lugar me lembra os Dusleys...

Murmura sombriamente o escolhido enquanto a grifinótia acaricia seus cabelos deixando algumas lágrimas caírem pelo rosto. Os dois permaneceram assim sem trocar palavras, apenas gestos de carinho deixando-se perceberem a presença reconfortante um do outro.

As estrelas já ocupavam os céus quando Harry levanta segurando a mão de Hermione consigo.

-Vem comigo... quero te mostrar onde passei toda a minha vida!

Diz o moreno guiando-a até uma portinha de armário abaixo da escada, seus olhos ampliaram-se em terror ao imaginar a infância de Harry num lugar tão horrível... a cama velha, os lençóis sujos, a mobília empoeirada, os desenhos rabiscados nas paredes de madeira... um cenário deprimente que levou a morena às lágrimas novamente cobrindo a boca com as mãos.

-Esse foi o meu quarto até pouco antes de ir a Hogwarts!

Continua a falar com um tom de voz amargurado antes de seguir para um velho guarda-roupas de onde tirou uma foto trouxa de sua mãe ainda pequena.

-Eles diziam que meus pais morreram num acidente de carro, que eram imprudentes e bêbados...

Hermione podia sentir toda a tristeza e raiva do grifinório e abraçou-o pelas costas apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro fitando a foto de Lily.

-Ela era linda...

Murmura docemente e Harry finalmente volta seus olhos para sua noiva.

-Essa é a única lembrança que quero levar desse lugar Mione! Não quero levar mais nada que me faça recordar tudo o que já vivi dentro dessas paredes... dessa casa e tudo que tive que suportar! Eu não tive uma família com os Dusleys... mas... mas, eu sei que já tive uma família com meus pais, e agora... todos estão mortos!

Harry despejava tudo o que guardara dentro de si e já não tentava impedir que as lágrimas de dor abandonassem seus olhos.

-Harry! Harry meu amor não pensa assim! Seus pais podem não estar mais aqui, mas você ainda tem o Sírius, o professor Lupin, o diretor Dumbledore, todos os Weasley, o Dobby, o Hagrid, o Neville e a mim! Todos nós somos uma família agora, todos nós te amamos e estaremos para sempre do seu lado, Harry olha para mim!

Ela pedia entre lágrimas.

-Nós ainda seremos uma família imensamente feliz, cheia de filhos e com reuniões tão agitadas e repletas de alegria como os Weasleys! Eu te prometo meu amor, uma família de verdade!

Entregando-se ao momento Harry beija desesperadamente a grifinória transmitindo através de seus lábios todos os sentimentos que não conseguira expressar por meio de palavras.

...oOo...

Mais um capítulo online na velocidade da luuuuuz! Huauhauhaahuahuahua

Meninaaaaaaaaas amei cada um dos comentários! . Ownnn fiquei mesmo super emocionada que estejam gostando tanto da fic!

Cris(OMG estou fazendo você gostar de Draco e Gina O.o WOW tow passada na chapinha mágica! hauhauhauhauha que honra!), Sandra (Aiaiai Yukito meninaah stando de DG e ansiosa para desvendar mais mistérios hauhauhauhaua), Iracema (Wow a pessoa na câmara vai aparecer aos pouquinhos, em breve terá um capítulo somente dela), Misu-chan (Ahhhhh encerrando com chave de ouroooo! Mais momentinhos fofos para você e garanto que ainda terão muitos outros por aí ;D)


	14. O dia em Hogwarts

Rony tentava a todo custo continuar a conversa sobre Hagrid com Harry e Hermione durante o café da manhã, mas depois que Lavender o encontrou tudo foi por água abaixo.

-Won-Won! Onde você esteve? Fiquei até agora te esperando no salão comunal!

Choramingava pendurando-se no pescoço do grifinório que engasgou com a própria comida. "Essa garota tem um aperto da morte" pensava o Weasley esfregando o pescoço depois que ela sentara ao seu lado.

-Não vai me dizer nada?

Dizia manhosa a garota ao seu pé do ouvido enviando um arrepio pela nuca do ruivo, mas estranhamente fora um arrepio desagradável. Quase que de imediato seus olhos alcançaram a mesa da corvinal.

Luna tinha uma expressão desolada em seu rostinho. Ela estava assistindo ao espetáculo de mimos e carinhos da Lavender com ele, que agora experimentou um forte sentimento de culpa pesar sobre seus ombros, mas, Lavender puxou seu rosto para ela beijando-lhe rapidamente os lábios tirando-lhes dos devaneios.

-Para dar sorte no treino de hoje Won-Won!

Diz animadamente a grifinória deixando o ruivo mais nervoso ainda.

-Escuta aqui Lavender!

Sua voz soara mais alto que o normal e todos na mesa da Grifinória voltaram sua atenção para o casal. A garota o fitava confusa com o copo de suco de abóbora a poucos centímetros dos lábios piscando um par de vezes em sua direção.

-Er... hm... nós... po-podemos falar sério antes da aula de História da Magia?

Pergunta sentindo-se ruborizar por ser novamente o centro da atenção.

-Meu Mérlin Won-Won... você quer falar sobre o que eu estou pensando? A resposta é sim sim sim sim! Eu aceito namorar você!

Questiona empolgada deixando o suco de lado e pulando novamente no seu pescoço espalhando montes de beijinhos pelo rosto vermelho de Ron. Harry encarava o amigo segurando a vontade de rir, enquanto Hermione balançava negativamente a cabeça diante da cena.

-AAAH! Eu não quero namorar você! É justamente o contrário!

Ron livrara-se dos braços de Lavender Brown bruscamente. E mais uma vez o silencio fora geral, agora todos o encaravam estupefatos novamente, mas ninguém ficara pior que a própria Lavender, ela parecia estar petrificada, seus olhos não piscavam, seu rosto perdera toda a cor e ela simplesmente não respirava mais.

-Lavender...

Ele começou, mas, a garota desferiu uma tapa poderosa no rosto do grifinório antes de sair com os olhos vermelhos para fora do salão, esbarrando em Ginny que assistiu a tudo horrorizada.

Ron ficara parado com uma mão sobre o rosto onde a garota o tinha acertado se perguntando o que fizera de tão errado até procurar a presença de Luna na mesa corvinal... será que ela assistira aquela cena humilhante? Piscou vezes seguidas ao perceber que a loirinha não encontrava-se mais ali.

-Maldição, agora tenho duas garotas me odiando!

Murmura inconsolável batendo a cabeça na mesa quando Ginny sentou ao seu lado.

-É maninho, acho melhor se desculpar com as duas! Você tem um talento nato para fazer garotas chorarem!

Comenta enquanto pegava uma torrada e virava-se para conversar com Colin. Ron lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante, mas teve de admitir, teria de desculpar-se com as duas e isso seria uma tarefa árdua.

-Como eu consigo falar com a Lavender de novo?

Perguntava a Harry que dera ombros enquanto Hermione limitava-se a lançar-lhe um olhar de morte. Mas, assim que levantou o rosto encontrou Parvati piscando um olho para ele. "Ótimo elas são amigas, a Patil vai me ajudar tenho certeza!" pensou sentindo-se mais animado. "Agora só falta a Luna!"...

...oOo...

Ginny comera rapidamente o pedaço de torrada antes de seguir para a sua aula de feitiços com Colin Creevey a perseguindo como sua sombra, ele lhe contara sobre a história de Hagrid e agora questionava a amiga.

-Eu sei que você não dormiu no dormitório essa noite!

Ele acusa colocando-se na frente da ruiva com os olhos semicerrados.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza?

Rebate a grifinória já impaciente com as mãos na cintura.

-A Rebecca Hoover e a Glória Smith disseram que você não retornou depois do jantar!

Argumenta o grifinório.

-Está fazendo minhas colegas de quarto me espionarem?

Acusa horrorizada a ruiva.

-Não!

Apressa-se em responder o garoto, levantando as mãos em rendição.

-Eu apenas estou preocupado com você!

Diz mais pacificamente fitando os olhos azuis da menina com carinho.

-Eu aprecio sua preocupação Colin! Você é um grande amigo, mas não quero que fique me espionando por aí! Já basta o Fred e o George no meu pé!

Diz ainda com as mãos na cintura e com a cara de brava assim como sua mãe quando dava uma bronca nos gêmeos.

-Somente um amigo?

Questiona decepcionado o grifinório recebendo um olhar desconfiado da Weasley.

-Sim Colin, eu sempre deixei isso bem claro não deixei?

Pergunta com mais delicadeza, mesmo que precisasse ser dura, não queria magoar mais ainda o amigo.

-Você ainda gosta do Harry não é?

Pergunta garoto ao que a Weasley estapeia seu ombro irritada.

-Já disse que aquilo foi uma paixão de criança! Hoje ele é como um irmão mais velho, um pouco mais maduro que o Rony! Colin, gosto muito de você, mas não como namorado!

Explica a ruiva revirando os olhos, usava o máximo de sua paciência, ela estava cansada, dormira pouco e ainda perdera a hora para o café além de não conseguir falar com seus amigos sobre como ajudar o Hagrid.

-Porque você nunca aceitou ficar comigo?

Pergunta o garoto tristemente.

-Porque mesmo sendo uma Weasel, cabelo de fogo, ignorante, idiota, sem teto e pobretona, ainda tem bom gosto...

Uma terceira voz se fez presente ganhando um olhar contrariado de Colin e uma expressão estupefata de Ginny.

-Pansy Parkinson?

A voz do grifinório era de pura aversão à garota sonserina.

-Oh, o garotinho mudo das fotos sabe meu nome? Que meigo!

O olhar que Ginny lançou à morena era fulminante.

-O que quer?

Pergunta de uma vez para a sonserina.

-Desafiar você!

Os olhos de Ginny e Colin ampliaram-se em surpresa.

-Vai desafiar alguém da sua turma! As masmorras da Sonserina são para o outro lado!

Retruca Colin puxando Ginny pelo braço.

-Eu estou falando com a Weasel!

Reclama a sonserina sem desviar os olhos da ruiva levantando uma sobrancelha provocativa.

-Eu não estou interessada em seus joguinhos, tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer do que perder meu tempo ouvindo baboseiras!

Responde Ginny virando as costas, mas Pansy aumenta a voz.

-Com toda certeza passar uma noite com o Malfoy deixou-a muito convencida para uma maltrapilha como você!

Agora Ginny tinha a atenção de mais da metade dos alunos da sua turma além de um chocado Colin Creevey ao seu lado. A ruiva paralisou sem conseguir acreditar no que a morena havia dito. Voltando-se lentamente para a "rival" ela diz entre dentes.

-ME. DEIXA. EM. PAZ!

Um sorriso malicioso atravessou os lábios vermelhos de Pansy, ela tinha conseguido a atenção da Weasley novamente.

-Se você tivesse deixado o "meu" Draco em paz eu não estaria aqui para colocá-la no seu lugar!

As duas estavam próximas e pareciam a poucos instantes de avançarem nos cabelos uma da outra.

-Eu não sabia que o Malfoy tinha dona... não lembro de nenhuma coleirinha com seu nome noite passada!

Provoca Ginny com os olhos estreitos ao que a sonserina pisca os olhos processando a informação e com um rosnado furioso ela responde.

-Não importa o que aconteceu naquela maldita biblioteca, Draco nunca ficaria com alguém tão inferior quanto você! Não por muito tempo... e eu vou provar isso pirralha!

Ameaça a morena empurrando a grifinória de seu caminho. Agora a ruivinha ofegava extremamente vermelha diante dos olhares e sussurros a seu respeito. Colin a fitava horrorizado balançando a cabeça negativamente para ela antes de virar as costas à Weasley, assim como a maioria dos grifinórios da sua turma.

-Estou ferrada!

Choramingava a ruivinha seguindo para a sala de aula, sem perceber que por baixo das vestes sua flor brilhava vivamente no pulso, seu desafio acabara de começar.

...oOo...

Harry e Hermione estavam em duplas para a primeira aula do dia, Herbologia, essa aula os grifinórios dividiam a sala com os lufa-lufa, onde Rony teve de aturar Jason Stuarts que não parava de falar sobre Hermione estar deixando de lado os deveres de monitora-chefe.

-Estou falando sério Ronald, você como amigo deveria alertar a Mione, o Potter é um ima de problemas e agora...

Continuava o lufa-lufa lançando olhares fulminantes para o casal.

-Cala a boca Stuarts!

Grita o ruivo bagunçando os cabelos desesperadamente chamando a atenção de toda a turma novamente além de deixar a professora furiosa.

-Senhor Weasley e Senhor Stuarts, menos dez pontos cada pela interrupção da aula!

Reclamou a bruxa enquanto Rony fervia de raiva do lufa-lufa.

-Satisfeito? Quando você vai entender que não adianta tentar afastar o Harry e a Mione cara?

Rebate Rony entre dentes antes de voltar a atenção para sua planta de espinhos coloridos, já tinha demais seus próprios problemas para cuidar do que ficar ouvindo a dor de cotovelo de um lufa-lufa.

-Até ela perceber que existem opções melhores para namorado!

Responde no mesmo tom seco ignorando o ruivo e voltando a encarar a grifinória que segurava as mãos de Harry carinhosamente ensinando-o a retirar os espinhos sem varinha.

Mais tarde Rony seguiu com Neville para a aula de adivinhação enquanto Harry e Hermione foram encontrar o professor Dumbledore. Quando Luna se aproxima dos dois.

O ruivo sentiu o coração acelerar ao ver os olhos sonhadores da loirinha e um sorriso bobo se formou em seu rosto, será que ela o tinha perdoado? Até o momento que ela desvia dele para Neville o ignorando completamente.

-Neville, poderia me ajudar com uma lição de Herbologia? Soube que você é o melhor nisso!

Pergunta docemente a menina deixando o Longbondon sem graça e Ron fumegando de ciúmes.

-Ah claro Luna... bem... quem sabe nós... err... podemos pegar alguns livros que eu tenho para ajudar!

Responde hesitante o garoto sem perceber que o Weasley o estuporava pelos olhos.

-Seria ótimo! Hoje os Wrackpurts estarão no castelo, mas acredito que podemos ficar sossegados perto do lago negro!

Sussurra a loirinha ao ouvido do moreno deixando Rony vermelho tamanho ódio que sentia.

-VOCÊ NÃO PODE IR SOZINHO COM ELA PARA O LAGO NEGRO!

A voz de Ron poderia ser ouvida do outro lado do castelo. Neville pulou atrás de Luna assustado, os alunos que passavam por ali o fitavam chocados enquanto ela o fitava com uma expressão indiferente.

-Não deveria deixar os Drifkies atormentá-lo tanto!

Avisa a corvinal antes de voltar-se para Neville o acalmando.

-Não tem Drif... hey!

O grifinório quase cai para trás ao ver pequenos monstrinhos sobrevoando sua cabeça e começou a balançar o cabelo freneticamente apontando a varinha para o alto murmurando "lumus" até se dar por vencido deixando seus colegas o rotularem de maluco e diz para Luna e Neville.

-Eu vou com vocês! Vamos "estudar" Herbologia juntos!

Exige em tom ameaçador ao colega de quarto apontando a varinha para o nariz do pobre garoto e ignorando a expressão confusa de Luna.

-O que você quer saber de Herbologia Rony? Eu posso te ajudar... eu e a Parvati somos ótimas professoras e melhores companhias que certas pessoas!

Oferece a Padma passando um braço pelo ombro do capitão de quadribol que lança-lhe um olhar atormentado soltando-se dela rapidamente, haviam bichinhos estranhos andando pelos ombros da corvinal e ele teve que esfregar os olhos várias vezes para deixar de vê-los.

-Eu vou com ficar com a Luna e o Neville!

Responde o ruivo cerrando os olhos para a Patil retomando a postura e o controle sobre o que enxergava.

-Está recusando a minha companhia para ficar com o Neville nerd e a Looney esquisitona?

Padma estava incrédula.

-Não! Eu estou recusando a sua aula para ficar com o meu "amigo" Neville e com a "Luna Lovegood" e não "Looney" está me entendendo?

A corvinal ficou chocada com o que ouviu, Rony estava a defendendo e escolhendo a sua companhia à de uma das gêmeas Patil?

Diante do silencio da Patil o grifinório voltou-se para Neville e Luna falando em tom definitivo.

-Hoje, nas margens do lago negro depois dos testes de quadribol!

Luna apenas balança positivamente o rosto sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção antes de seguir para a sua sala de aula do professor Binns.

-Ah... e Neville, nem tente se aproximar da Luna antes disso!

Ameaça Ron fazendo o colega engolir seco. "Realmente a professora Trelawney tinha razão, este não era seu ano de sorte!" pensava o Longbondon.

...oOo...

Draco era um dos últimos alunos do seu ano a permanecer na sala de transfiguração após a aula. Sem nenhum motivo aparente o sonserino continuava a rabiscar ferozmente em seu pergaminho algo que ninguém poderia saber.

Os olhos sob olheiras profundas não negavam as horas que passara em claro na biblioteca, e sua mente fervilhava enquanto colocava em palavras aquilo que poderia ser sua liberdade e sua condenação eterna. Colocara ali seu mais obscuro segredo para apenas uma pessoa o possuir.

Após terminado, o sonserino tira das vestes um diário com o nome "Ginny Weasley" gravado em caprichosas letras em dourado e com um movimento simples de sua varinha o desbloqueia, quase que imediatamente o diário abre-se e lá dentro entre páginas ainda em branco, Draco deixou o pergaminho.

-Em algum momento poderá usar isso para se proteger Weasley!

Murmura o mesmo encanto trancando o diário e guardando-o em suas vestes antes de levantar e encontrar uma furiosa Pansy Parkinson à sua espera.

-O que quer Parkinson?

Pergunta o loiro friamente para a morena.

-Que fique longe daquela pirralha ridícula!

Esbravejou a sonserina ao que Draco cerrou os olhos perigosamente em sua direção.

-Porque eu deveria?

Desafia o Malfoy levantando uma sobrancelha e cruzando os braços.

-Ela é uma maldita Weasley grifinória! Precisa de mais motivos?

Questiona horrorizada, mas ele a ignora passando ao seu lado e saindo da sala.

-Draco você está cometendo o maior erro da sua vida! Não percebe isso?

Agora ela gritava histericamente.

-Não Pansy! Deixe-me em paz! Quando será que vai entender que eu não quero mais nada contigo?

A voz dele era fria e sem emoção alguma, seu tom de voz era neutro o que deixou Pansy mortificada.

-Como consegue me descartar assim? Eu fui a única que te defendeu das armações de Zabini, te contei tudo que sabia sobre os planos de Nott e agora eu sou um erro?

Gritava avançando de encontro à ele que permanecera indiferente.

-Vai se arrepender Draco, vocês dois vão pagar caro muito caro mesmo! E depois de tudo você virá de joelhos aos meus pés! Eu juro pela minha magia... que você vai pagar caro por isso! Você e aquela garotinha estúpida!

Vociferava Pansy sem segurar as grossas lágrimas que escapavam pelos seus olhos antes de desaparecer pelos corredores. Agora Draco seguia para o salão comunal, era a hora do almoço e Crabbe e Goyle já o esperavam. No entanto antes que alcançasse o saguão alguém o intercepta.

-O que quer?

Diz ferinamente ao garoto grifinório, Colin Creevey.

-Fique longe da Ginny! Você e seus amigos estão fazendo muito mal a ela!

Acusa bravamente o mais novo usando toda sua coragem grifinória.

-Meus amigos?

Questiona o loiro estreitando os olhos e puxando Colin pela gola do uniforme quase tirando seus pés do chão.

-Não sei o que você acha, mas se deixo a Weasley em paz ou não, isso só cabe a mim decidir!

Responde ameaçadoramente antes de tirar o garoto do seu caminho.

-Está enganado! Não vou deixar você machucar os sentimentos dela! Ela merece alguém que a ame de verdade e não deixe alguém como a Parkinson fazer o que fez!

Agora o grifinório tomou uma postura de enfrentamento que surpreendeu o sonserino.

-O que a Parkinson fez?

Falou Draco entre dentes.

-Ela desafiou a Ginny! Se não fizer alguma coisa para protegê-la eu vou contar tudo para a professora McGonagall sobre o incidente da biblioteca e todo o resto!

Ameaça o Creevey deixando Draco estupefato. O mais novo poderia estar nervoso, mas não parecia hesitar para proteger a ruiva.

-Como raios você...

Começou a perguntar, mas o grifinório o cortou.

-Eu tenho minhas fontes! Esteja alerta!

Avisa Colin antes de soltar-se e entrar no salão principal sentando-se longe de Ginny. A ruiva, no entanto, parecia mal tocar sua comida, e quando Malfoy entrou, seus olhos encontraram-se instintivamente, eram olhares intensos, cheios de angústias, questionamentos, medo e repentinamente... saudades.

Ginny sentiu o rosto corar, mas fora Draco o primeiro a desviar o olhar seguindo para a sua mesa.

...oOo...

Cho Chang estar furiosa seria um eufemismo histórico, por todos os corredores que passava só ouvia comentários de como o Potter e a Granger estavam mais "íntimos" que nunca especialmente agora que eram monitores-chefe em pleno sexto ano o que fora a grande surpresa do século já que monitores-chefes restringiam-se ao sétimo ano.

Fora inegável que desde o café da manhã os dois não se desgrudavam, trocavam olhares intensos e sorrisos bobos sem falar nas mãos dadas e abraços carinhosos constantemente compartilhados entre eles. No fundo ela ainda sofria demais pela perda de Cedrico e o único que ainda trazia um pouco de calor ao seu coração endurecido era Harry.

Cometera seu maior erro ao terminar com ele, sempre tão doce, com aqueles olhos verdes mais envolventes que já conhecera e sem mencionar o fato que ele simplesmente a adorava, andava aos seus pés. O sonho de qualquer garota da sua idade.

Ela sentia-se como a garota mais incrível do universo ao seu lado, e agora de uma vez por todas, desejava estar com ele novamente, dar mais uma chance ao menino que sobreviveu, dessa vez sem permitir a interferência da Granger.

Seus olhos negros procuravam a presença do grifinório no grande salão, mas nem ele, nem Hermione Granger encontravam-se lá. Um sentimento de puro ciúmes tomou a corvinal que levantou-se sem nem ao menos tocar na comida e saiu correndo de volta ao seu dormitório, porém no caminho esbarrou em um garoto que a segurou poucos instantes de ir ao chão.

-Hey está tudo bem?

Perguntou o garoto, mas Cho apenas soltou-se de seus braços voltando a correr, deixando Jason Stuarts a fitá-la desconfiado, não era normal ver a Chang tão distraída assim. E suas suspeitas aumentaram mais ainda quando uma de suas colegas monitora-chefe da corvinal corria atrás da oriental.

-O que será que aconteceu com ela?

Questionava-se Jason preocupado, mas deixou suas dúvidas de lado na esperança de encontrar Hermione no grande salão, estava decidido, ele iria falar com ela, revelar seus sentimentos e lutar por ela, mesmo que tivesse de enfrentar o escolhido para ter seu coração.

...oOo...

-Por favor, Parvati!

Implorava Ron à grifinória que o ignorava solenemente.

-Você magoou a minha melhor amiga e a minha irmã gêmea! Como se atreve a me pedir ajuda Ron?

Questiona a Patil segurando-se para não virar seu suco de abóbora na cabeça do ruivo.

-Eu estou pedindo para me ajudar a me desculpar com elas!

Insistia o Weasley.

-Está dizendo que vai mesmo pedir perdão para a Padma e vai namorar a Lavender?

Questiona a morena levantando uma sobrancelha sugestivamente deixando o grifinório vermelho.

-NÃO! Ehhr... bem eu... eu só não falei as coisas da forma certa! Gosto da Lavender, mas não desse jeito... e quando à Padma... ela foi cruel com o Neville e a Luna e até mereceu ouvir certas coisas... mas não queria ficar mal com ninguém!

Falava usando o máximo de cautela com as palavras, era sua ultima chance de convencer Parvati a ajudá-lo. A grifinória o fitou impressionada com a sinceridade do ruivo, e convencida ela suspira derrotada antes de responder:

-Tudo bem, vou falar com as duas, mas sem promessas de perdão ok? A Lavender ainda está muito mal e a Padma anda cuspindo fogo ultimamente...

Comenta a grifinória virando-se para Ron que agora tinha um de seus sorrisos brilhantes no rosto.

-Valeu Parvati! Sabia que poderia contar contigo!

Comemora o capitão do time a abraçando rapidamente antes de levantar-se com energia e convocar seus companheiros de time para a seleção no campo de quadribol. Sem nem perceber o rosto levemente corado da Parvati que o fitava com um suspiro apaixonado.

-Quando será que ele vai perceber que eu gosto dele?

Murmurava inconformada a Patil vendo-o sair do salão.

...oOo...

O resto do dia passou rapidamente, Ron tivera um grande trabalho para fazer a seleção dos novos integrantes sem Harry por perto, mesmo assim contou com a ajuda de Ginny e Oliver para a difícil tarefa. Assim que livrou-se das roupas suadas no vestiário correu para encontrar Luna já o esperando às margens do lago Negro.

A corvinal estava sentada contra o tronco de uma arvore lendo a mesma edição do Pasquim que tinha os significados das flores, ela parecia tão concentrada especialmente enquanto comparava o desenho em seu pulso com algumas imagens da revista.

Era a visão mais doce que ele já encontrara, seus cabelos estavam soltos em longas mechas que emolduravam o rosto de porcelana e seguiam graciosamente até sua cintura, seu rosto levemente corado e a forma que ela lia, seus lábios rosados moviam-se tão sedutoramente que o grifinório chegou a prender o ar.

Depois de breves instantes ele aproximou-se sentando ao lado da garota em silencio absoluto. Ela apenas o fitou com curiosidade e estava prestes a dizer algo quando, hesitou e deixou de lado fechando a revista em seu colo e abandonando-se no silencio que os envolvia.

-Eu sinto muito Luna...

Começa hesitante e sem jeito o grifinório.

-Por quê?

Questiona inocentemente a corvinal deixando o ruivo ainda mais sem jeito.

-Bem... hoje... o que você viu... é que... eu e a Lavender... bem nós terminamos, mas não de uma forma muito... agradável!

Explicava desajeitadamente Ron, ficando ainda mais nervoso pelo fato da loira não o olhar nos olhos.

-Não gosta mais dela?

Pergunta a corvinal o encarando e Ron sentiu-se congelar.

-Eu... eu não sei mais!

Responde por fim abaixando a cabeça, começava a ver uma série de criaturinhas passeando pela margem do lago.

-Eu estou em dívida com você!

Diz a loirinha com os olhos sobre o lago, recebendo um olhar confuso do grifinório.

-Salvou minha vida duas vezes e ainda me defendeu da Patil!

Explica com um sorriso fraco em seus lábios.

-Eu dei a minha palavra que não deixaria ninguém machucar você Luna!

Defende-se Ron que a tocou no ombro fazendo-a encará-lo.

-Não precisa se preocupar com isso...

Começava a corvinal antes de ser cortada pelo ruivo.

-Eu me preocupo porque não quero que ninguém te faça mal! Você é uma garota incrível, inteligente, meio maluca as vezes, mas ainda é uma garota que precisa ser protegida! E agora, nós estamos juntos para ajudar nossos amigos com esses desafios...

Explica Ron diante dos olhos ampliados de Luna.

-Eu não sei explicar muito bem o porquê, mas eu não consigo parar de pensar em você!

Revela a corvinal sentindo-se corar profundamente, mas mantendo contato com os olhos do ruivo.

-Eu não consigo esquecer nosso beijo!

Confidencia o grifinório aproximando seu rosto ao da loirinha, não conseguira resistir, tê-la tão perto, tão frágil o deixava louco, desejava tomar aqueles lábios nos seus, prendê-la nos seus braços mesmo que isso significasse entrar no mundo dela, enxergar as pessoas e a magia através dela, ele não se importava mais, não agora.

Ron beijou Luna apaixonadamente puxando-a para seus braços enquanto aprofundava o beijo, a corvinal envolveu o pescoço do ruivo entregando-se aos lábios dele, sentia cada parte do seu corpo explodindo em calor e seu coração acelerar loucamente dentro do peito.

Os dois apenas se afastaram quando Neville chamava por eles, o pobre grifinório carregava uma pilha de livros sobre herbologia, especialmente sobre estudos da flora como Luna havia pedido.

-Terminamos nossa conversa depois!

Disse o Weasley segurando a mão da loirinha antes de levantar-se para ajudar o colega disfarçando o rosto excessivamente corado, mas estampando um sorriso bobo. Luna não continha o olhar sonhador em direção ao garoto dos seus sonhos, ela não poderia estar mais feliz.

...oOo...

Harry e Hermione retornaram ao castelo ainda aquela noite, e muito cansados seguiram direto para o dormitório onde Dobby levara o jantar dos dois a pedido de Dumbledore, mas nenhum deles tocaram na comida.

Era uma noite comumente fria. Agora o moreno estava deitado no sofá com a cabeça no colo de Hermione que acariciava seus cabelos rebeldes enquanto fitava as chamas da lareira a sua frente.

Nenhuma palavra era necessária, apenas a presença do outro era o suficiente para acalmar a tempestade em seus corações. Fora um dia difícil demais para ambos, especialmente para Harry que agora dormia tranquilamente como um garotinho no colo da sua mãe. Os olhos de Hermione encheram-se de ternura, o grifinório sofrera tanto...

Em meio a tantos pensamentos um miado chamou a atenção da monitora-chefe, o gato de olhos vivos e pelos alaranjados reclamava por sua atenção, ele parecia estranhamente incomodado, Hermione o fitou curiosa, estaria Bichento com ciúmes de Harry? Mas o felino sempre gostou do grifinório... dando de ombros ela responde ao seu gato:

-Shhh! Calma, já vou levar sua comida!

Diz suavemente a monitora levantando-se com cuidado para não despertar Harry e assim que se colocou de pé, conjurou um cobertor sobre o moreno, mas antes de seguir com seu gato para o quarto ela lhe beijou docemente os lábios.

-Eu te amo!

Diz baixinho levando seu gato para o quarto, porém surpreendeu-se ao encontrar lá dentro nada mais nada menos que...

-Jason Stuarts?

Os olhos da grifnória ampliaram-se em choque quando Bichento arqueou-se perigosamente contra o lufa-lufa.

-Faz idéia do quanto a esperei?

A voz do lufa-lufa era dura e amarga, ele levantara-se da cama da grifinória e seguia até a garota que permanecia parada na porta do quarto o fitando horrorizada.

-O que faz aqui? Aliás, como entrou nesse dormitório?

Hermione agora estreitava os olhos para o monitor, tendo a varinha em um local de fácil acesso caso fosse necessário.

-O que eu faço aqui? Esta noite teríamos ronda após o jantar e você simplesmente desaparece com o Potter o dia todo!

Acusa Jason entre dentes.

-Minhas rondas foram alteradas para fazer com o Harry e todos já sabiam disso desde a última reunião!

Agora a grifinória tinha certeza que Jason mentia.

-Vá embora Jason!

Adverte a grifinória furiosa.

-Não irei a lugar algum antes de me ouvir Hermione!

Ele a segurava pelo braço aproximando os rostos dos dois.

-Se não me soltar agora vou denunciá-lo à professora McGonagall!

Ameaça Hermione encarando-o determinada, mas logo seus olhos ampliaram-se ao perceber que essa breve discussão poderia acordar Harry.

-E dizer o que? Que estive cobrando mais responsabilidade de uma monitora que vive desaparecendo com o bruxo mais famoso do mundo mágico o maldito Potter? Uma atitude condenável senhorita Granger, o que acha que as pessoas comentam por aí?

Hermione não conseguiu conter-se e levantando a mão livre acertou uma forte tapa no rosto dele. Agora Jason parecia transtornado.

-Não tens o direito de me julgar! Tenho a permissão de Dumbledore para me ausentar este dia, então não vejo motivos para estar aqui! Deixe-nos em paz, o Harry já teve um dia difícil demais para ter que lidar com seu mau-humor!

Agora a grifinória aumentava o tom de voz o bastante para que o outro percebesse que ela falava sério.

-É sempre ele não é? Sempre o Potter! Seu mundo não pode girar em torno dele Hermione!

Agora Jason a encostava contra a parede, mas a grifinória sacou a varinha apontando para ele em resposta.

-Está passando dos limites Jason! Não tens motivos para ficar aqui! Vá embora... agora!

Agora Hermione o encarava com um olhar mortal, estava tendo um trabalho árduo para manter a calma.

-Eu NÃO vou embora!

Disse enfaticamente o lufa-lufa, puxando a varinha de Hermione fora de seu caminho, mas com esse movimento o pulso da grifinória ficou a mostra revelando o lírio adornado em runas.

-O que significa isso?

Os olhos de Jason ampliaram-se em choque, ele estudava runas na mesma turma de Hermione e pelo que conseguiu discernir fora algo ligado à vínculos de sangue, uma arte mágica extinta e proibida.

-Nada que o interesse!

Responde a grifinória afastando seu pulso bruscamente com um semblante alarmado.

-Como o diário de Lily Potter no criado mudo também não seja algo do meu interesse?

Provoca o garoto deixando Hermione pálida de pavor.

-O que pensa que está fazendo invadindo meu quarto?

Praticamente gritara correndo para o criado mudo e escondendo o diário.

-Até onde iria para protegê-lo? A ponto de quebrar as leis mágicas?

Acusava o monitor-chefe a prendendo pelo pulso com tanta força que a grifinória deixou uma lamentação de dor escapar de seus lábios trazendo Jason de volta à realidade a soltando bruscamente.

-Mione... eu... eu não queria parecer um idiota com você...

Ele começa a falar com mais calma olhando nos olhos castanhos da monitora-chefe ao soltar seu pulso, não se perdoaria jamais se a machucasse.

-Mas já esta agindo como um!

Responde contrariada.

-Não consigo evitar, tenho ciúmes do seu amiguinho Potter! Eu gosto de você Hermione, antes mesmo de sermos monitores, antes do baile de inverno quando você surgiu tão surpreendentemente linda, eu já te amava antes de vê-la petrificada pelo basilisco! Por Mérlin! Sempre a admirei de longe sem nunca ter uma chance de me aproximar porque sempre esteve ao lado "dele" e nada do que eu fazia para chamar sua atenção era remotamente percebido! Será que não entende o quanto isso é frustrante? Tudo o que você fazia era por ele ou para ele, sempre se preocupando com seus amigos, mesmo assim o Potter sempre estava no topo da sua lista! A única chance que eu tinha de ganhar você foi quando nos tornamos monitores e mesmo assim o Potter destruiu isso! Não vou perder esse momento agora! Eu quero uma chance com você Hermione Granger e não importa o que tenho que fazer para conseguir!

A grifinória o encarava estática, Jason explodira em sua raiva gritando seus sentimentos à Hermione.

-Ela já disse para ir embora Stuarts!

Uma terceira voz ecoou no quarto da grifinória.

-Harry!

Exclama a morena quando Jason se afasta para encará-lo desafiador.

-Não interfira Potter!

A voz do lufa-lufa era ameaçadora.

-É contra as regras da escola invadir um dormitório de monitoria, especialmente se pertencer a uma garota... a qual, está assediando tão descaradamente! Está sujeito a suspensão elem de correr o risco de perder o seu adorado crachá de monitor! E se torna mais ilegal ainda quando esta garota em questão está comprometida... comigo!

Diz pausada e ameaçadoramente Harry aproximando-se do Stuarts com os olhos faiscando em fúria, seu tom soara tão glacial que Hermione sentiu-se intimidar com a ameaça que fora dirigida ao lufa-lufa.

-Comprometida?

A voz de Jason estava carregada em dor quando ele finalmente voltou-se pra Hermione que confirmou as palavras de Harry com uma expressão determinada.

-Isso não poderia acontecer Hermione!

A voz dele era cortante, ele avançava para Hermione puxando sua varinha e a teria machucado seriamente, mas Harry o impediu de se aproximar da grifinória a tempo lançando um "expeliarmus" o desarmando e se colocando entre ele e a morena que teve que segurá-lo para não acontecer um enfrentamento mais agressivo.

-Desapareça da minha frente ou eu juro que não terá ninguém capaz de impedir que eu o faça em pedacinhos!

Sem mais uma ultima palavra Jason desapareceu pela porta deixando para trás o casal grifinório, estava arrasado, não encontrava outra palavra para definir a dor tão profunda que o consumia naquele momento... ele saiu da torre grifinória sem olhar para trás.

A tensão era tamanha que poderia quase tocá-la com as mãos. Hermione ainda estava horrorizada com o que aconteceu, ela permaneceu imóvel até ser envolvida pelos braços protetores de Harry.

-Você está bem?

Pergunta o grifinório ao que a garota esconde seu rosto no peito dele envolvendo seus braços pela cintura de Harry.

-Estou!

Respondeu com a voz abafada pela camisa dele, e instintivamente o escolhido apertou seu abraço a trazendo mais para si beijando o topo de sua cabeça ternamente. Sentia-se mais aliviado agora que a tinha em segurança, longe de Jason.

-Me desculpe Harry, eu pensei que poderia lidar com ele sozinha!

Diz a grifinória afastando o rosto apenas o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos, ela sabia muito bem que Harry e Jason nunca se deram bem, principalmente depois que o lufa-lufa os flagrou no seu primeiro beijo.

-Não se preocupe... eu ouvi tudo!

Diz o grifinório tranquilamente diante de um olhar chocado da monitora.

-Oh! Ele sabe sobre o diário da sua mãe e viu a marca do vinculo no meu pulso, por Mérlin, ele já desconfia de nós e agora as coisas ficarão muito mais complicadas se ele interferir Harry! Além de termos que encontrar a ultima pessoa ainda teremos que lidar com as conseqüências das leis mágicas! Ainda somos menores de idade, o ministério poderia reter nossas varinhas e...

Desesperasse Hermione analisando a situação, mas o moreno a tranqüiliza.

-Meu amor, ainda é muito cedo para pensar nisso!

O moreno une seus lábios num beijo suave antes de concentrar-se em seus olhinhos angustiados.

-E depois que ele soube que estamos juntos, duvido muito que ele pense em outra coisa, além disso!

Completara Harry em um tom enigmático deixando a monitora novamente desesperada.

-Harry eu não sabia que ele gostava de mim, eu... eu nunca dei esperanças à ele...

-Shhhh!

Ele a silencia levando uma das mãos ao rosto da garota e traçando seus lábios com o polegar.

-Não precisa me explicar nada Hermione... como eu já disse, ouvi o bastante, para entender que o que ele queria... já pertence a mim! Somente a mim!

Diz o moreno aproximando seus lábios aos dela num beijo casto deixando o hálito quente acariciar sua face delicada, o que a fez sentir as pernas enfraquecerem.

-Mas da próxima vez terei a certeza de deixar claro para ele que você já é minha!

Diz fitando seus olhos castanhos intensamente antes de tomar os lábios da monitora para si em um beijo de tirar o fôlego arrancando qualquer questionamento da mente de Hermione.

...oOo...

Ginny adiantou-se para chegar a tempo na biblioteca esta noite, estava absurdamente ansiosa para a sua detenção, não apenas para encontrar o Malfoy, mas para esclarecer as coisas que aconteceram durante todo o seu dia. Ela estava a ponto de ter um ataque de cólera especialmente depois de ler o conteúdo da carta que roubara dele.

O sonserino a ignorou todos os momentos em que ela o procurou, recusava-se a se quer olhá-la nos olhos. Sempre afastado e desaparecendo entre os corredores sem dar chance da ruivinha encontrá-lo. Ela também evitou ao máximo se aproximar das masmorras aquele dia, tinha um péssimo pressentimento quanto à ameaça de Pansy, mas mesmo assim precisava falar com o loiro.

E foi desta forma que encontrou a professora McGonagall na biblioteca inspecionando sua varinha antes de permitir que ela começasse a detenção, para sua decepção Draco ainda não chegara. Num suspiro exasperado ela começa a recolher mais um pilha de livros na tentativa de achar seu diário enquanto o sonserino não aparecia.

Estava se esforçando para guardar os livros numa prateleira superior ficando nas pontas dos pés até colocá-lo em seu devido lugar, quando o estranho vulto passa abaixo da escada onde se equilibrava a grifinória e estende a varinha até a peça de madeira a murmurar:

-Descumpostus!

A ruivinha apenas teve tempo de gritar agarrando-se à estante ao ver a escada ir ao chão em montes de pedacinhos. Os olhos da Weasley ampliaram-se ao enxergar o mesmo vulto da noite anterior, sentiu o coração pular apavorado dentro do peito e suas mãos já não agüentariam sozinhas o peso do seu corpo.

-Sectumsempra!

O vulto voltou a apontar a varinha em direção a grifinória que desesperada para fugir do feitiço não vê opção além de soltar as mãos caindo em queda livre até o chão antes que o raio amarelo a atingisse.

Sem pensar duas vezes foi isso que Ginny fez, no entanto, na queda a grifinória torceu o tornozelo além de bater o braço com toda força no chão. A dor era lacerante, mas mesmo assim a garota resistiu e ficou de pé, tinha que fugir, o feitiço acertara a estante derrubando uma prateleira inteira sobre a ruiva.

Infelizmente não houve tempo. O vulto desapareceu tão sorrateiramente como surgiu deixando a ruivinha desacordada coberta por livros e pergaminhos com um corte feio na cabeça.

...oOo...

Ron esperava por Luna ansioso na sala precisa, o lugar lembrava muito o salão comunal da grifinória, onde o ruivo sentava em um dos sofás diante da lareira, perdido em pensamentos confusos sobre o vinculo entre seus melhores amigos, quadribol, Luna e especialmente os bichinhos esquisitos de aparência duvidosa e supostamente invisíveis aos olhos dos seus companheiros de casa, aliás, para todos em Hogwarts com exceção de Luna Lovegood.

Estava tão distraído com uma expressão que misturava angústia, confusão e até indignação. E fora dessa forma que Luna o encontrara ao entrar na sala precisa silenciosamente encarando o grifinório com uma expressão preocupada.

-Os Nargles estão afetando seu raciocínio?

Questiona tranquilamente a Lovegood ao que Ron literamente pula do sofá com uma mão sobre o coração com os olhos mais amplos que duas goles de quadribol.

-Em nome de Mérlin! Não me assusta assim de novo Luna!

A voz do ruivo era de absoluta surpresa e a corvinal não conseguiu conter um sorriso doce para ele, o sorriso da loirinha o desarmou completamente, era tão lindo e sincero que Ron acabou por rir com ela da sua própria reação.

-Está aqui há muito tempo?

Pergunta Ron finalmente sentando-se ao lado da corvinal sentindo-se mais a vontade.

-Na verdade não, os Drifikies estavam confundindo o meu caminho, mas pude chegar ao sétimo andar depois de enganá-los com feijõezinhos mágicos!

Explica Luna diante da expressão lívida de Rony. O ruivo pisca os olhos um par de vezes antes de respirar fundo e continuar a conversa.

-Bom... eu estava meio perdido em pensamentos...

Começa o ruivo sentindo o rosto esquentar.

-Não tivemos chance de conversar sobre a sua nova habilidade de perceber as criaturas ocultas do mundo mágico?

Luna fora direta surpreendendo o grifinório que a encarava estupefato. Como ela sabia de seu tormento? Estreitou os olhos para a corvinal enxergando algo parecido com borboletinhas coloridas sobre os longos cabelos da garota, era algo diferente, que a deixava iluminada, como uma ninfa das florestas.

-Ronald?

Luna o chamava pela terceira vez, o garoto mal piscava os olhos em sua direção e tinha uma expressão de pura adoração em seu rosto.

-Ah... err.. me desculpa Luna! Como eu estava dizendo, como você sabia que eu...

Começa o ruivo ficando extremamente vermelho tentando retomar a conversa desviando o olhar para o tapete quando ela o interrompe novamente.

-Eu consigo ver isso nos seus olhos! Você despertou essa habilidade recentemente e por isso tem atraído muitos Nargles ao seu redor, eu recomendo que tenha sempre rabanetes em mãos para...

-NÃO!

O grifinório a corta bruscamente, diante da expressão assustada de Luna ele logo se justifica:

-Desculpa... ahh eu estou ficando louco com tudo isso! Eu queria saber como eu faço para parar de ver esses... essas coisinhas esquisitas!

Luna tinha um semblante decepcionado ao responder.

-Não se pode mudar isso ou simplesmente parar, você só enxerga porque acredita neles!

-Eu não acredito nessas criaturas!

Defende-se Ron indignado.

-Então não deveria se importar, em algum momento deixará de vê-las!

Responde Luna sentindo-se magoada com as palavras do ruivo.

-Você tem certeza Luna?

Pergunta agora o grifinório sentindo-se mais aliviado ao pensar que isso iria acabar em breve. A corvinal apenas confirma com um gesto do rosto antes de baixar os olhos para seus próprios sapatos sentindo-se triste, seria mesmo tão ruim ser como ela?

-Ah, acho que agora podemos conversar sobre o que aconteceu mais cedo! Luna eu nunca imaginei que fosse sentir tanto a sua falta!

Ron começou a falar, mas a corvinal levantou rapidamente dirigindo-se para a porta.

-Já está ficando muito tarde e você ainda está muito confuso Ronald!

Responde Luna tristemente antes de deixar Ron completamente confuso para trás.

-O que eu fiz de errado?

Questionava-se o grifinório jogando-se no sofá irritadiço.

...oOo...

Ginny abriu os olhos com dificuldade, sentia uma dor absurda em seu tornozelo além de uma pontada forte em sua cabeça assim que se colocou na posição sentada. Ao levantar o braço direito percebeu algumas bandagens sobre o mesmo e viu-se sem sua capa ou sapatos do uniforme.

Estreitou os olhos percebendo o local onde se encontrava, não lhe era estranho... mas não conseguia lembrar como chegou ali, a ultima coisa que lhe veio à mente foi o vulto dentro da biblioteca que a atacou de forma covarde.

Alarmada a grifinória tenta se levantar, mas é impedida por um par de braços a envolvendo e a tirando do chão obrigando a voltar para a cama em seus braços.

-Weasley será que é tão difícil ficar parada apenas mais um pouco?

A voz impaciente de Draco a fez paralisar.

-Malfoy?

A ruivinha encarou os olhos cinzentos do sonserino que pareciam extremamente inquietos. O loiro tinha alguns frascos de poções sobre o criado mudo além de curativos e bandagens.

-Não pode sair daqui neste estado!

Diz o sonserino sem encará-la, ele estava muito sério quando a colocou de volta na sua cama e voltando-se ao tornozelo machucado da ruiva puxou a varinha apontando para ele.

-O que está fazendo?

Praticamente gritou a grifinória puxando a perna que estava em frente à Draco. O sonserno estreita os olhos para ela.

-Estou concertando isso!

Diz friamente diante dos olhos apavorados da ruivinha.

-Mas sem um encanto anestesiante vai doer muito!

Ela parecia uma criança assustada na opinião do Malfoy, olhos amplos de medo, rosto pálido e as pernas encolhidas e abraçadas por seus braços.

-Eu trouxe uma poção para evitar dor, mas precisa me deixar fazer minha parte!

Justifica Draco com o mesmo tom de voz indiferente, mas Ginny não parecia se importar.

-Promete que não vai doer?

Pede com os olhos marejados, o sonserino sentiu como se uma pedra afundasse dentro de seu peito, quanta dor ela já suportou até o momento em que ele a encontrou na biblioteca?

-Está tudo bem Weasley! Eu prometo que não vai doer!

Rende-se o loiro tocando suas mãos frias na pele quente da ruivinha ao puxar a perna fraturada esticando-a sobre a cama e pegando um frasco azul claro ele despeja a poção sobre o local com cuidado até a ruivinha não sentir mais nada. Depois disso ele pegou novamente a varinha e começou a murmurar feitiços de cura, que apesar de serem ministrados com toda preocupação ainda machucavam a grifinória que agarrava o braço dele com força até a dor passar.

-Agora tome isso! Assim poderá dormir melhor!

Explica o loiro entregando uma poção de sono sem sonhos.

-Eu não quero dormir agora!

Replica a grifinória vendo-o terminar de enfaixar sua perna. Mesmo que ela não assumisse jamais, ter Draco cuidando dela de forma tão dedicada a preencheu de um sentimento único de alegria.

-Você precisa descansar Weasley! Faz idéia do estado que se encontrava quando a trouxe para cá?

A voz do loiro tornou-se dura e sua expressão estava sombria, a lembrança de trazer a grifinória com o rosto coberto de sangue e extremamente machucada o fez reunir todas as forças para não sair sozinho a procura de um culpado e lançar uma centena de "crucius" e "avadas" sobre ele.

-Não! Mas o que aconteceu não foi minha culpa, se não tivesse me deixado sozinha aquele homem das sombras não teria tentado me matar!

Acusa a grifinória sentindo-se furiosa pela acusação do sonserino que agora a encarava intensamente nos olhos.

-Você não contou à professora McGonagall sobre o estranho na biblioteca?

A expressão do sonserino era única, ele a fitava incrédulo.

-Claro que não! Se a professora suspendesse a detenção eu não poderia te ver de novo...

Responde baixinho sentindo-se ruborizar até as raízes do cabelo ao perceber que deixou essas palavras escaparem. Draco a fitou com um brilho ilegível nos olhos.

-Continuou se arriscando por que queria me ver?

Pergunta o sonserino perdendo a calma.

-A culpa é toda sua! Se não me evitasse o dia todo eu não me arriscaria tanto!

Defende-se a ruivinha ficando mais vermelha ainda, mas de raiva.

-Droga Weasley!

O sonserino reunia toda a sua paciência para respondê-la.

-Já que é assim, me diga como sabe que aquele vulto pertence a um homem das sombras?

Questiona Draco a fitando inquisitivamente nos olhos.

-Oras eu o ouvi murmurar os feitiços para desmontar a escada e depois a maldição imperdoável que quase me matou!

Responde dando de ombros diante do olhar assassino do Malfoy.

-O que mais conseguiu perceber?

Sibilou o loiro.

-Hm...

Murmurava a ruivinha tentando lembrar de algum detalhe importante sobre o estranho, mas sua cabeça começou a doer fortemente.

-Ele estava rindo, rindo muito... mas... Não consigo lembrar de mais nada! Minha cabeça está doendo demais!

Diz a Weasley visivelmente nervosa.

-Já foi o suficiente, agora durma!

Exige o Malfoy, mas a grifinória continua a recusar.

-Não quero dormir! Eu quero falar com você Malfoy!

Insistia teimosamente a ruiva e Draco ponderou se um feitiço de desmaius não seria o ideal para o momento, mas desistiu empurrando a grifinória para o lado e sentando-se ao seu lado na cama com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da mesma.

-Então Weasley! Sobre o que quer falar?

Pergunta contrariado o sonserino.

-Sobre isso!

Diz a ruiva puxando o rosto de Draco entre suas mãos e unindo seus lábios aos dele num beijo suave e ao mesmo tempo insano. E aquela seria mais uma loooonnga noite em Hogwarts!

...oOo...

Capítulo curtinho, apenas para mostrar como foi o dia em hogwarts enquanto Harry e Hermione estavam fora! Mas eu garanto que a continuação virá em breve, provavelmente antes do fim de semana! Boa quarta-feira de cinzas a vocês meninas =**** Espero que gostem do capítulo!


	15. Perigo

Uma sombra percorria os corredores de Hogwarts sorrateiramente, seus passos rápidos eram abafados por um encanto de silenciamento enquanto ele seguia um caminho secreto até o corujal.

A varinha de uma madeira fina e de cor escura estava a vista enquanto os olhos atentos vasculhavam qualquer presença indesejada em seu caminho, subiu as escadas o mais rápido que conseguira e quase ofegante dirigiu-se à ultima ala da torre.

Esticando o braço para alcançar a porta, era possível perceber a forma de uma flor em uma tatuagem negra, a flor, no entanto estava cercada por espinhos selvagens que envolviam todo o pulso como uma pulseira. A agitação no ambiente fora inevitável, todas as corujas piavam agressivamente diante do invasor de rosto sombrio.

O barulho tornava-se quase insuportável, e piorou ainda mais quando algumas das aves voavam em sua direção perigosamente para atacá-lo, quando o estranho murmura um feitiço de silenciamento.

Pelo lado de fora um clarão poderia ser percebido pelas janelas do corujal seguido por uma melodia quase hipnótica entoada em uma língua estranha que levou à todas as aves retornarem aos seus postos em silencio absoluto, apenas a assistir o estranho agir.

Com um sorriso cruel o estranho conjurou uma pena e um pergaminho e escreveu uma mensagem assinada por dois nomes falsos "Atenciosamente... Charlie e Justine Ravencost", em seguida entregou à coruja de penas negras e olhos cinzentos que em posse da mensagem levou-a para além dos limites do castelo.

-Primeira tarefa concluída com êxito...

Depois de ver a coruja desaparecer no céu escuro, o estranho voltou-se para a coruja de penugem braça, tão impecável quanto à neve, sem dúvida alguma aquela coruja pertencia a Harry Potter.

Uma risada de escárnio foi ouvida antes da varinha ser apontada para Edwiges.

-Imperius!

Murmurou antes de deixar a torre, saberia exatamente o que fazer quando chegasse à hora.

...oOo...

Mais um novo dia começava em Hogwarts, os primeiros raios de sol adentravam furtivamente pelas pesadas e escuras cortinas verde musgo do dormitório sonserino. O silencio reinava quando Ginny abriu os olhos sentindo todo seu corpo dolorido, em nome de Mérlin como sentia a perna doer.

Mordendo o lábio inferior com força e obrigando-se a tentar levantar ela sente uma nova onda de dor a atingir no topo da cabeça e instintivamente levou a mão até a mesma reconhecendo as bandagens. Os olhos da grifinória ampliam-se assustados quando ela recordou os acontecimentos da noite passada.

Um misto de angustia, medo e emoção a tomaram, especialmente depois de perceber que ainda encontrava-se na cama do sonserino, que ainda deitado ao lado dela envolvia um braço possessivamente em volta da sua cintura. Ambos ainda vestiam os uniformes de suas casas.

Sentindo-se ruborizar ela levou as mãos aos lábios, a lembrança dos beijos trocados a fez estremecer e apertar-se mais aos braços do Malfoy, mas dessa vez voltando-se para ele, a ruivinha contemplava a serenidade de Draco ao dormir.

-Ele parece um anjo... um anjo mau-humorado!

Sussurra a grifinória acariciando levemente o rosto do sonserino. Ela levanta uma sobrencelha ao perceber que o loiro franzia a testa, com certeza algo em seus sonhos o desagradou para isso e a Weasley não resiste e comenta com um meio sorriso.

-Meu anjo mau-humorado!

Sentia-se tão conectada à ele, queria explorar seus limites, conhecer o seu mundo, desvendar um a um os seus segredos, ela tinha "necessidade" dele e mesmo que essa idéia a atemorizasse, ela precisava ir até o fim de tudo isso, afinal já sentia-se envolvida demais com o Malfoy para permitir-se afastar dele agora.

Não queria voltar a dormir, queria gravar na memória essa lembrança de paz no rosto do sonserino, quem sabe quando teria outra chance de vê-lo tão indefeso e pacífico assim...

...oOo...

Rony revirava-se inquieto em sua cama. Os olhos profundos e vermelho denunciavam a falta de sono, a aparência do grifinório estava em péssimas condições, ligeiramente pálido com fortes olheiras sob os olhos, os cabelos desgrenhados e os lábios franzidos num semblante de puro aborrecimento.

-Raios de musiquinha irritante!

Reclamava desistindo finalmente do seu adorado e precioso sono, ouvira constantemente uma musiquinha estridente e por mais que lançasse um encanto de silenciamento, nada fazia a musica parar, essa "melodia" desgraçada como ele a chamava, o acompanhou desde o momento que deixou a sala precisa.

O ruivo levanta-se com a energia de um zumbi humano, esfregando os olhos ele segue para o banheiro, pisando sem querer numa goles, que saiu sabe-se lá de onde e caiu de costas no chão batendo a cabeça com tanta força que o quarto todo pareceu tremer ao choque.

-Mas que inferno! Quem deixou essa porcaria no meu caminho?

Os gritos revoltados do grifinório acordaram todos seus colegas de quarto que levantaram assustados para encontrar o Weasley praguejando maldições à uma pobre goles.

-Bebendo Wisky de fogo tão cedo pela manhã Rony?

Provoca Dean recebendo um olhar fulminante do ruivo que saltou do chão tacando a goles na cara dele.

-Vai dormir Palhaço!

Responde Rony estreitando os olhos e depois voltando para Neville.

-Algum problema?

Questiona perigosamente, mas Neville apenas fecha as cortinas em volta da sua cama fingindo que nada havia acontecido.

-Não preguei os olhos desde ontem, acho que vou ficar maluco!

Furioso ao extremo o grifinório segue até o banheiro para tomar seu banho quente quando algo completamente insano acontece, a água que deveria ser fria torna-se absurdamente quente e com uma coloração avermelhada apavorando o ruivo.

-Pelas barbas de Mérlin!

Olhando para cima o Weasley reprime um grito apavorado ao perceber dezenas de monstrinhos voadores cuspindo fogo mágico sobre a água. O susto chegou a tal ponto que o grifinório escorrega, encharcado com o líquido estranho e sai correndo do banheiro mal tendo pego uma toalha para cobrir-se.

É seus colegas de dormitório estavam estáticos. Definitivamente Rony não estava em seu juízo perfeito.

-Eu preciso de ajuda!

Bradava o ruivo levando Neville (na realidade arrastando e jogando o garoto literalmente com um "levita corpus") ao banheiro exigindo que se livrasse das criaturas malditas que cuspiam a gosma estranha.

O resultado foi todos seus colegas de quarto rindo da sua desgraça afirmando que o ruivo estava sob efeitos de alucinações.

-Tomara que madame Pomfrey não demore a retornar ou teremos que enviá-lo para a ala de loucos do St. Mungus!

Murmurava Dean abafando um riso enquanto observava a reação atormentada do ruivo.

...oOo...

Harry acordou mais cedo aquele dia, respirou fundo sentindo-se em paz com o aroma doce que aquele travesseiro possuía, um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios... ele estava na cama de Hermione...

Esticando os braços, Harry ampliou os olhos em preocupação ao estranhar a ausência dela ao seu lado, Hermione não costumava sair sem ele do dormitório de monitoria, especialmente depois de uma noite como a que passaram juntos.

-Hermione?

Chamou-a, mas somente recebeu o silencio como resposta. Estreitando os olhos o moreno buscou a grifinória, mas não havia sinal algum da presença da menina.

-Hermione ainda está aqui?

Preocupado, Harry levanta-se a procurando por todo o dormitório de monitores, sem encontrar nenhuma pista de onde a monitora poderia estar. Talvez ela esteja no banheiro! Pensou o moreno. Seguindo até lá, o escolhido ficou estático, Hermione nem se quer tocara no seu roupão de banho.

Balançando a cabeça negativamente o grifinório começa a trabalhar todas as possibilidades para a ausência de Hermione àquela manhã. A primeira coisa que lhe chegou à mente foi a ameaça de Jason na noite passada.

Angustiado, pegou o mapa do maroto em seu quarto e procurou o nome da sua namorada em qualquer uma das alas do castelo, mas definitivamente Hermione não encontrava-se dentro de Hogwarts, para complicar ainda mais, Jason também não se encontrava no mapa.

Tomou um banho rápido e trocou-se rapidamente sem ao menos terminar o nó da gravata, e correu para o grande salão. Não poderia esperar nem um minuto a mais para descobrir onde encontrar Hermione, buscaria ajuda de Rony, Ginny, dos gêmeos, Neville... todos seus amigos, mas encontraria a grifinória.

...oOo...

Draco finalmente acordava, e pressentindo isso a ruivinha fecha os olhos como se estivesse a dormir ao seu lado sem nada perceber. Os olhos cinzentos ampliaram-se chocados ao ver a grifinória ao seu lado e uma expressão de pura confusão em seu rosto.

Por Mérlin, Morgana e todos os grandes magos! O que ele, um legítimo herdeiro Malfoy fazia a dormir abraçado à uma Weasley?

Não estava certo, ela conseguira o deixar completamente louco, novamente, esquecera-se de tudo, de sua condição, dos perigos que os envolviam. Não conseguia negar a si mesmo os sentimentos que Ginny provocava dentro dele.

Flashes da noite passada corriam em sua mente. Atrasou-se para a detenção enquanto "acertava" algumas contas com Zabini, mas o que não esperava, é encontrá-la naquele estado. Sentiu uma nova sensação de ódio e temor, poderia tê-la perdido se demorasse um segundo a mais para encontrá-la.

Balançando a cabeça negativamente ele volta a fitar a ruivinha que dormia num aparente sono profundo. Respirou fundo estreitando os olhos, ela arriscou-se tão somente para vê-lo? Aquela garota realmente desconhecia o significado da palavra limites!

Sentia-se em transe, ter a Weasley em seus braços, ao alcance de suas mãos era tentador demais, a forma como os cabelos ruivos caíam graciosamente sobre o rostinho pálido. Mais uma vez a visão das faixas sobre a cabeça dela o lembrou do ocorrido na biblioteca.

Não poderia deixá-la arriscar-se tanto. Resignando-se o sonserino levantou e tomando sua varinha murmurou um encanto sobre a testa de Ginny desfazendo a bandagem e cicatrizando o ferimento. Cuidadosamente o loiro repetiu o mesmo encanto sobre a perna machucada da Grifinória antes de perceber a presença de uma coruja de penas negras e olhos cinzentos sobre sua janela.

Estreitando os olhos ele permitiu à sua coruja entrar, Blackfire o nome de sua coruja, trouxe-lhe mais uma mensagem de seu pai. Já cansado, ele pensou em deixar a carta de lado, porém o selo na coloração vermelha significava alerta.

Curioso o loiro abre o pergaminho e depois de ler as primeiras linhas, o sonserino mal conseguira respirar, suas mãos tremeram rapidamente e seus olhos tinham um brilho mortal. Era como se o próprio Lúcius estivesse diante dele proferindo cada uma daquelas palavras com o mais profundo asco.

-Ele não pode fazer isso!

Vociferava o sonserino sem tirar os olhos furiosos do pergaminho. O que o surpreendeu agora, foi a ameaça explícita, e a exigência sem escrúpulos de seu pai. Draco ficara paralisado em choque.

Respiração pesada, as mãos espremendo ferozmente o pergaminhos entre os dedos, dentes trincados e uma expressão de ódio. Ficou assim por incontáveis minutos até desviar seu olhar para a grifinória que continuava perdida em seus sonhos.

-Ainda há tempo para um escolha, Weasley...

Murmura o Malfoy com um semblante sombrio.

...oOo...

Harry estava visivelmente transtornado com a ausência de Hermione, nenhum dos seus colegas de casa a viram pelo caminho, ela não fora vista no salão comunal, nem no grande salão, nenhum professor ou monitor a encontrara.

Ninguém, simplesmente ninguém sabia por onde andava Hermione Granger. Para complicar as coisas ainda mais, apenas encontrara Luna no grande salão, nenhum sinal de Rony, Ginny ou até mesmo dos gêmeos Weasley.

Contrariado o grifinório seguiu para o dormitório novamente, iria atrás de Ron, mas em seu caminho encontra Neville.

-Oi Harry!

Cumprimenta o garoto curioso com a expressão do colega.

-Neville! Você viu a Hermione ou o Rony por aí?

Pergunta ansioso o escolhido.

-A Mione eu não vi não, mas acho bom você dar uma olhada no Rony, ele não parece nada bem cara!

Aconselha Neville seriamente deixando Harry mais preocupado ainda.

-Valeu cara!

Responde apressado subindo as escadarias até chegar ao quarto que dividia com Rony. O ruivo estava encolhido na cama com os olhos vermelhos vidrados na janela do quarto e repetindo nomes esquisitos como um mantra.

-Ron?

O Weasley não respondeu, parecia hipnotizado, sua aparência estava péssima, parecia que havia escapado por pouco de um furacão.

-Rony?

Insistia Harry balançando as mãos na frente dos olhos do ruivo.

-RONY ACORDA CARA!

Gritara Dean já cansado do comportamento do ruivo, assustando Harry e Seamus que derrubou todos seus livros de uma vez. Rony no entanto mal movera-se de seu lugar.

-Ele tá aí atormentado desde ontem! Vendo monstrinhos voadores que cospem fogo!

Explica Seamus à Harry que levanta uma sobrancelha em descrença, só conhecia uma pessoa que entendesse melhor sobre essas "alucinações" do Rony... essa pessoa era Luna Lovegood!

-Dean, Seamus, vocês podem trazer a Luna até o salão comunal? Eu vou levar o Ron até lá em pucos minutos e vamos trazê-lo de volta à realidade!

Ordena Harry com determinação. Diante do tom de voz do moreno, ambos colegas de quarto saem em disparada atrás da corvinal.

-Rony você vai perder o café da manhã!

Provoca Harry, mas o Weasley o ignorava completamente.

-Vai perder o Snape dançando macarena no grande salão!

Insiste o grifinório.

-A Lavender e a Patil estão esperando você lá embaixo!

Continua o grifinório, mas Rony apenas gemia em desgosto e voltava ao seu mantra.

-O Chudlles Channos está em peso em Hogwarts para recrutar seu novo membro, McGonagall acha que você tem boas chances!

Desesperava-se Harry diante do estado do melhor amigo.

-Vamos Rony! Eu preciso da sua ajuda, a Mione sumiu e o idiota do Jason também não apareceu no mapa!

Reclama Harry sacudindo os ombros do amigo até desistir.

-Ron eu sei que não é uma boa hora... mas eu preciso da sua ajuda, eu sei que algo ruim pode acontecer à Hermione e ninguém parece se importar! Ela é a nossa amiga... ela é o que eu tenho de mais importante, precisamos encontrá-la!

Desabafa o grifinório, mas diante da reação negativa do ruivo, Harry senta-se no chão e puxa o mapa do bolso voltando a conferir cada nome, nenhum sinal de Hermione... no entanto algo chamou sua atenção... Ginny e Draco

no mesmo dormitório, juntinhos.

-Ah cara! A Ginny está com o Malfoy!

Exclama chocado o grifinório, e dessa vez Rony pulou da cama como se fosse atingido por uma descarga elétrica quase que mortal. O pobre Harry quase é pisoteado pelo amigo.

-COMO É QUE É?

A voz do ruivo estava carregada em desejo assassino de acabar com a existência do Malfoy.

...oOo...

No salão comunal Dumbledore e todos os professores preparavam-se para um grande aviso. Todos os alunos reunidos comentavam curiosos, a presença de alguns bruxos desconhecidos nas mesas dos professores esta manhã.

Eram mais de dez homens e mulheres vestindo uma capa com o símbolo d ministério da magia. E a presença destes deixava a maioria dos estudantes preocupados.

-Meus caros estudantes de Hogwarts!

Começava o diretor chamando a atenção de todas as mesas e logo o silencio instauro-se.

-Devido aos últimos acontecimentos a segurança da nossa escola de magia e bruxaria será reforçada com a presença dos aurores do ministério! Todas as medidas de segurança e precaução foram tomadas para evitar qualquer tipo de ataque à Hogwarts!

Os olhos dos alunos seguiram para os dez aurores presentes, entre quatro mulheres e seis homens.

-Cada casa terá a guarda de dois aurores, enquanto os demais ficarão em guarda nas entradas do castelo! As visitas a Hogsmead serão patrulhada em ordem por cada auror e a jornada será reduzida para a segurança de todos!

Após a explanação todos os alunos reagiram revoltados, o tempo que passariam na vila mágica seria reduzido além de estarem sempre sob vigia de um dos aurores? Isso era uma tremenda injustiça!

-A partir de hoje, todas as atividades dentro e fora dos limites do castelo terão a supervisão de um dos aurores do ministério! Estejam preparados...

E assim o diretor encerrou seu discurso. Todos os alunos o fitaram descrentes, os gêmeos Weasley estavam chocados, e prometeram uma boa vingança! Não permitiriam que aurores atrapalhassem seus planos de revolução em Hogwarts!

...oOo...

Uma chuva pesada começou naquela manhã, os céus antes azuis ganharam um conjunto de nuvens escuras assim como os ventos tornaram-se mais frios. As primeiras gotas de chuva caíam com força contra os vidros das janelas enquanto Harry fazia um esforço sobre-humano para segurar Ron.

O Weasley ficara fora de si ao arrancar o mapa à força das mãos de Harry e ver o nome do Malfoy ao lado do nome de sua irmãzinha mais nova, e para piorar tudo, eles estavam no quarto do sonserino, isso fez o sangue do ruivo ferver.

-Eu vou matá-lo! Arrancar a cabeça dele e jogar aos dragões!

Bradava o ruivo andando de um lado ao outro do salão comunal.

-Rony quer fazer o favor de parar! Temos que resolver tudo isso com calma!

Harry estava a ponto de perder qualquer vestígio de paciência de si.

-É verdade, para matar um Malfoy eu preciso de sangue frio! Posso petrificá-lo e jogá-lo do topo da torre de astronomia!

Repetia o ruivo ganhando um olhar fulminante de Harry. Mas, para a sorte deles nesse exato momento uma loirinha trajando os uniformes da corvinal entrara no salão acompanhada por Dean e Seamus, lado a lado.

-Olá Harry!

Cumprimenta alegremente a Lovegood.

-Graças à Merlin! Porque demoraram tanto?

Reclama Harry correndo até os colegas.

-Dumbledore estava no meio de um discurso!

Responde Seamus.

-Não importa! Agora podem ir!

Diz Harry impaciente levando Luna até Rony que não parava de amaldiçoar e escolher mortes lentas e dolorosas ao Malfoy.

-O que ele tem?

Questiona Luna fitando o ruivo com preocupação.

-Ele descobriu que a Ginny está com o Malfoy!

Diz Harry num sussurro temendo que Rony reagisse novamente à seu comentário, mas para seu desespero o Weasley virou o rosto para ele no exato momento em que sussurrava e explodiu novamente.

-O que estão escondendo de mim? E você Harry? Quer alguma coisa com a Luna?

Os ciúmes dominavam o olhar do ruivo e Luna seguira até ele sem quebrar o contatos de seus olhos. O Weasley não ousou sair do lugar, parecia enfeitiçado pelos olhos da corvinal. Ele respirava pesadamente e suas mãos suavam frio quando ela levou suas mãos ao seu rosto delicadamente puxando-o mais para baixo, e ficando nas pontas dos pés ela o beija apaixonadamente.

O mundo parou de girar. Ron fechou os olhos e envolveu a cintura de Luna aprofundando o beijo, sentindo o calor que o corpo da loirinha lhe transmitia, aspirando seu perfume sentindo a maciez de seus lábios... nada lhe parecia tão certo! Até que a corvinal afasta-se dele.

-Os Drifikies estão a atormentá-lo! Deveria tomar mais cuidado especialmente quando os Nargles estão rondando os dormitórios masculinos!

Responde Luna em tom definitivo, mas Ron ignora sua resposta a prendendo em outro beijo apaixonado. Harry assistia a tudo estupefato.

...oOo...

-Ginevra Weasley, levanta!

A voz profunda do Malfoy a fez levantar-se mais rápido que um raio. Ele já encontrava-se impecável com seu uniforme negro e os cabelos cuidadosamente penteados para trás.

-Aiiieee!

Reclama a grifinória ao apoiar o pé no chão e sentir o tornozelo latejar de dor.

-Weasley já disse para não forçar-se demais!

Retruca o sonserino envolvendo-a pela cintura antes que fosse ao chão e recebendo um olhar mortal da ruivinha.

-A culpa foi sua! Me deu o maior susto!

Acusa a ruiva enquanto choramingava, sentando-se novamente na cama com a ajuda de Draco, mas o monitor lança-lhe um encanto de anestesiamento para ajudá-la.

-Estamos muito atrasados?

Pergunta a ruivinha esticando os braços para o alto e girando a cabeça espreguiçando-se com um sorriso suave. O sonserino ofegou diante daquela visão, seus cabelos caíam soltos até o meio das costas da grifinória enquanto expusera o pescoço alvo, a blusa do uniforme tinha os primeiros botões abertos mostrando parte do colo sem a garota perceber.

Era a imagem mais sensual e inocente que ele presenciara. Em nome de Mérlin, ela estava tão perto!

-Malfoy?

Ginny o chamava tirando-o do transe.

-Tome isso, o banheiro fica logo em frente!

Diz o loiro a entregar para ela um uniforme feminino da sonserina.

-Uniforme sonserino? Onde conseguiu? Por acaso não é da Pansy Parkinson é?

A Weasley praticamente rosnava o nome da morena estreitando os olhos para ele.

-Basta transfigurar a gravata e o brasão Weasley!

Explica o Malfoy sem responder como o conseguira deixando Ginny furiosa. Alguns minutos mais tarde estavam prontos para saírem.

-Lembre-se temos que conversar com McGonagall antes da próxima detenção!

Anuncia Draco.

-Mas ela vai suspender a detenção!

A grifinória parecia realmente frustrada com isso.

-Weasley...

Ameaça o loiro enquanto a ruiva apenas deu de ombros.

-Tuuudo bem! Agora... Como saímos daqui?

Questiona Ginny mordendo o lábio inferior provocativamente ao que Draco lança-lhe um olhar fulminante. Estavam na porta do dormitório de monitores da sonserina enquanto vários alunos saíam para tomar o café da manhã atrasados.

-Eu sairei normalmente, já você... usa isso!

Responde o loiro jogando para ela uma capa muito semelhante à que Harry recebera como lembrança de seu pai. Os olhos da ruivinha ampliaram-se em surpresa.

-Uma capa de invisibilidade!

Murmurava maravilhada, era uma bela capa com desenhos dourados e vermelho com o desenho de uma cobra no centro.

-Como sabia?

Questiona o sonserino estreitando os olhos em direção à garota.

-O Harry tem uma dessas! Mas ele acha que ninguém além dele, Ron ou Mione, saiba disso!

Diz com um sorriso superior a Weasley que gira a capa até prendê-la sobre seus ombros, deixando todo seu corpo invisível e apenas sua cabeça à mostra.

-Agora não esqueças...

-Já sei... devolverei a capa à você assim que tiver uma chance!

Completa Ginny revirando os olhos.

-Eu apenas quero que tome cuidado! Depois do ataque de ontem não podemos baixar a guarda!

Responde com um tom de voz indiferente, mas seus diziam o quanto se importava.

-Não deixarei ninguém se aproximar demais!

Responde Ginny sem parecer dar muita importância cobrindo a cabeça com o capuz e ficando completamente invisível.

-Weasley! Ainda temos uma conversa pendente!

Alerta Draco antes de abrir a passagem para a ruivinha sair.

...oOo...

-Heeeeeeeyyy!

Harry finalmente recupera-se do choque e chama a atenção dos amigos. Ron afasta-se de Luna extremamente vermelho enquanto a corvinal parecia ofegar, se Rony não a estivesse segurando teria ido ao chão pela forma como suas pernas pareciam geléias.

-Desculpa Harry... mas...

Começa Ron visivelmente mais calmo.

-Não importa Rony, agora temos que encontrar a Ginny e a Mione e descobrir o que está acontecendo!

Os dois colegas afiemam com um gesto do rosto, mas o retrato da mulher gorda abre-se revelando um auror do ministério com um semblante de poucos amigos.

-Devem seguir para a sala de aula correspondente!

Ordena o auror de cabelos negros e olhos extremamente azuis, era forte e seu porte era altivo, uma barba bem feita e uma presença marcante, o tipo de bruxo que faria as alunas de Hogwarts enlouquecerem.

-Quem é você?

Questiona Rony.

-Henry Cromwell! Auror designado para guarda de Hogwarts!

Anuncia orgulhosamente.

-E vocês? O que fazem aqui?

Questiona ele.

-Estamos procurando uma amiga!

Defende-se Rony estreitando os olhos para o auror enquanto apertava seus braços ao redor de Luna.

-Devem seguir para suas aulas! Sua amiga já deve estar lá!

Rebate no mesmo tom de voz desafiador.

-A Hermione não está no castelo!

Vociferava Harry encarando o auror.

-Como podes ter certeza disso... senhor...?

Questiona desconfiado o auror.

-Harry Potter!

Responde o moreno estreitando os olhos. E o auror atenta para a marca em forma de raio sob a testa do garoto.

-Bem senhor Potter, de acordo com os relatórios deve seguir as regras da escola como qualquer outro bruxo menor de idade e deixar os aurores cuidarem de Hogwarts!

O auror se aproxima apontando a porta para os três amigos que trocam olhares cúmplices.

-A nossa amiga Hermione Granger pode estar em perigo!

Reclama Luna colocando-se frente a frente com o auror.

-Granger? A nascida trouxa namorada do Viktor Krum?

Pergunta o auror e dessa vez Harry teve de ser segurado por Rony para não avançar sobre o auror.

-Ela não é namorada do Krum!

Responde Rony irritado, sabia como Harry deveria se sentir em relação ao jogador bulgário.

-Não interessa! Informarei ao meus colegas sobre isso! agora sigam para as salas de aula antes que os leve até o diretor para receberem detenções pelo resto do mês!

Ameaça o mais velho diante dos olhares estupefatos dos alunos.

-Não pode nos punir por estarmos preocupado com a Mione!

Agora Harry perdera completamente o controle.

-Já disse que cuidaremos disso Potter!

Responde rispidamente antes de lançar um feitiço que quase arrancou o retrato fora numa clara ordem para mandá-los ir.

-Vamos Harry!

Insistia Luna puxando-o com a ajuda de Rony que o levava pelo outro braço.

...oOo...

Estavam no primeiro corredor fora do salão comunal quando Harry trovejou irado.

-Se aquele Henry Cromweall acha que pode me impedir de procurar a Mione ele está muito enganado!

Com isso o grifinório arrasta Rony e Luna para um armário de vassouras puxando a capa da invisibilidade do bolso junto ao mapa do maroto.

-Estão vendo? Ela não está em lugar algum!

Aponta Harry ao que Rony pondera.

-Será que ela esta na câmara secreta? Ela não aparece no mapa do maroto de qualquer forma!

-Ou no campo de quadribol! Os Wrackpurts costumas fugir para lá em dias chuvosos!

Interfere Luna recebendo olhares confusos de ambos.

-Olha a Ginny está aqui perto!

Comenta a corvinal ignorando os olhares que recebia dos grifinórios. No mesmo instante Rony abre a porta do armário puxando a irmã pelo braço de uma vez.

Ginny reagiu com um grito abafado e quase derrubara a capa da invisibilidade, mas os Weasleys não desconfiavam é que Draco seguia Ginny de perto e ao ver um braço a arrastando para dentro do armário de vassouras quase derrubou a porta apontando a varinha ameaçadoramente para Rony.

Todos os grifinórios e a corvinal o fitaram incrédulos.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?

Vociferou o sonserino e Ginny solta-se de Rony massageando o braço que o irmão puxara. E antes que Rony fosse tirar satisfação com o loiro, Harry se coloca no caminho deles tirando a varinha do Malfoy da frente.

-Estamos procurando a Mione! Ela desapareceu sem deixar pistas e os aurores não nos permitem sair do castelo!

Breves segundos se passaram enquanto Harry e Draco encaravam-se desafiadoramente até que o sonserino responde.

-Não parece algo que a Granger faria... desaparecer sem deixar pistas!

Murmura o loiro.

-Ótimo! Vamos nos dividir, temos que ir para a camara secreta e para o campo de quadribol!

Explica Harry aos demais.

-Mas também temos que procurar no lago negro e na floresta proibida!

Lembra Ginny cruzando os braços e encarando Rony.

-Certo, mas não podemos ir sozinhos, é arriscado, depois desses desafios nos tornamos alvos fáceis!

Esclarece Malfoy ganhando olhares preocupados de todos.

-É verdade! Ontem eu fui atacada na biblioteca e se não fosse pelo Malfoy eu poderia estar... morta!

Depois da declaração de Ginny, Rony estava estupefato, Harry encarava Draco incrédulo e Luna balançava afirmativamente a cabeça.

-I-isso é mesmo verdade?

Questiona Rony olhando de Ginny para Draco.

-Sim! Isso significa que a mesma pessoa que atacou a Weasley pode ter seuqestrado a Granger! Não podemos correr o risco de perdermos mais um! Poderíamos ir em duplas...

Sugere Draco seriamente ganhando um olhar preocupado de Harry.

-Mas não temos pessoas o bastante para duplas!

Começa Luna com a mão no queixo.

-Bem podemos deixar a Luna com a capa da invisibilidade vasculhando o lago negro, Rony a acompanha, Draco e Ginny podem verificar a camara enquanto eu dou um jeito de chegar ao campo de quadribol!

Anuncia Harry, mas Rony levanta-se em protesto.

-Não vou deixar esse sonserino idiota com a minha irmãzinha!

Gritava o grifinório que acaba sendo estapeado por todos os presentes, e Harry lançou um feitiço silenciador na porta do armário.

-Ficou maluco?

Acusa Ginny estapeando a nuca do irmão que lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante.

-Sozinha. Com. O. Malfoy. Você. Não. Vai!

Sibilava furioso o Weasley.

-Sem problemas acompanho a Looney!

Responde sarcasticamente o Malfoy dando de ombros e Rony quase pulava em cima dele se não fosse por Luna, Ginny e Harry a impedi-lo.

-Fica longe da MINHA Luna!

Gritava o ruivo enquanto Draco oferecia-lhe um sorriso de lado.

-Com medo de perdê-la pra mim Weasel?

Provocava o loiro e dessa vez Harry levanta-se aumentando gravemente o tom de voz.

-JÁ CHEGA!

Todos pararam no mesmo instante.

-A vida de Hermione está em risco nesse exato momento em que discutimos por besteiras! Temos pouco tempo e uma área enorme fora do castelo para procurá-la! Se não quiserem ajudar, ao menos não atrapalhem!

O moreno ofegava encarando um a um severamente, com a varinha em punho e um olhar reprovador. Ele estava no seu limite.

-O Harry tem razão, os Nargles me disseram que o lago negro é seguro o bastante para que eu faça as buscas sozinhas!

Anuncia Luna tranquilamente ao que Rony e Harry assentem com o rosto.

-Bem eu posso ir com o Rony e o Malfoy para a camara e se não encontrar sinais nos encontramos no campo de quadribol!

Explica a ruiva levantando-se e tomando a capa de Draco para espanto de todos.

-O-onde arranjou uma dessas?

Questiona Rony impressionado.

-Depois eu explico!

Diz Ginny passando a capa para Luna lançar um encanto de ampliação sobre a mesma.

-Vocês vem comigo?

Pergunta aos dois inimigos que levantam e a acompanham. Harry entrega a sua capa para Luna e segue para o campo de quadribol.

-Hermione... eu estou chegando!

...oOo...

Draco, Ginny e Rony estavam sofrendo bastante para escapar dos aurores pelo caminho. Mesmo com a capa do Malfoy ampliada, dividir o mesmo espaço era quase insano. Os dois se provocavam e quase partiram para a briga se não fosse por Ginny a tomar suas varinhas.

A muito custo alcançaram o banheiro feminino quando Draco usou o mesmo feitiço de antes para poder falar em língua de cobra e abrir a passagem. Depois disso Rony, Draco e Ginny invocaram suas vassouras e partiram em disparada para a câmara.

Enquanto isso Luna vagava silenciosamente pelo lago negro, e abaixou-se sobre as margens tocando com as mãos a margem com leves ondas que aumentavam com a chuva. O coração apertou e seus olhos alcançaram o céu... algo muito ruim estava por acontecer, um trovão fez toda a estrutura do castelo estremecer.

Longe dali, Harry montava sua firebolt a toda velocidade para o campo de quadribol. Lançara um encanto de desilusão sobre si mesmo e seguira adiante sem se importar com os perigos que poderiam envolvê-lo.

Chegando lá o moreno seguiu diretamente para o vestiário da grifinória, chamou por Hermione e percorreu cada mínimo local, repetiu o mesmo processo em ambos os vestirários das casas e arquibancadas e fora nesse momento que ele encontrou a primeira pessoa desaparecida.

No meio do campo de quadribol, um corpo estava jogado ao chão coberto pela lama, a varinha a vários metros de distancia e o uniforme da lufa-lufa. Era Jason Stuarts, e encontrava-se em péssimas condições. Quase que de imediato o grifinório montou sua firebolt e correu até o monitor.

Com um misto de raiva e medo, o escolhido se aproxima do lufa-lufa que estava de bruços e o levanta. Jason tosse fervorosamente antes de murmurar febrilmente:

-Hermione, solte a Hermione! Por favor, solte a Hermione!

O monitor estava muito ferido, tinha o supercílio cortado e o rosto inchado como se fosse cruelmente torturado.

-O que aconteceu? Onde está Hermione?

Questionava Harry tomado pelo desespero, mas Jason apenas levanta o braço para o alto, num ponto distante, entre as pesadas e escuras nuvens de chuva, Harry mesmo que se forçasse não conseguia enxergar direito, a chuva engrossara e os trovões o impediam de ouvir qualquer coisa.

No entanto nenhum trovão por mais poderoso que fosse conseguiu impedir que um grito angustiado e doloroso fosse escutado pelo grifinório. Harry estremeceu, o coração paralisou e a respiração ficou engatada na garganta. Ele reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar do mundo.

-Hermioneeeeeeee!

Gritou o moreno levantando-se e enxugando os olhos com a manga do uniforme espremendo os olhos para focar melhor o local. Sentindo seu núcleo mágico explodir dentro de si e apontando a varinha para o alto ele voltou a gritar:

-Revelius!

As nuvens abriram-se numa fenda precisa, a chuva aumentou sua intensidade, mas finalmente o escolhido pôde ver que lá o alto presa por correntes mágicas estava Hermione, sobre uma vassoura, e atrás dela, a segurando pela cintura, uma figura estranha, trajando um capuz negro apontando a varinha para o pescoço da grifinória.

Luna estava determinada a encontrar os amigos para alertar sobre o que poderia acontecer, estava tão angustiada que andara sem a capa para escondê-la, a corvinal corria o mais rápido que seus pés conseguiam suportar.

Mas, alguém a parou no caminho.

-Senhorita Lovegood!

A voz imperiosa do auror a fez estremecer.

-Senhor Henry! Algo muito ruim vai acontecer!

Alerta a loirinha, mas moreno não lhe dá ouvidos.

-Com toda a certeza senhorita Lovegood, vamos imediatamente para a sala do diretor, creio que alguém estará em detenção pelo resto do mês!

Anuncia indiferente a arrastando para a sala de Dumbledore, mas Luna revida apontando a varinha para ele e bradando:

-Furunculus!

Com a reação inesperada da bruxinha, Henry desvia do feitiço, mas soltara a corvinal que volta a correr, dessas vez colocando a capa e desaparecendo por seus olhos.

-Droga!

Resmunga Herny seguindo sozinho até a sala de Dumbledore para alertar o diretor sobre o que acontecera.

Voltando para a camara, Draco e Rony vasculhavam todos os tuneis e canos deixando Ginny sozinha no centro da mesma a encarar o corpo sem vida do basilisco, aquela criatura lhe dava arrepios. Mas uma figura pequenina e de coloração azul brilhante, muito semelhante à uma fada, chegara até ela com a voz atemorizada de Luna.

"Devem ir ao campo de quadribol agora! A Mione e o Harry estão em perigo!"

Sem esperar Ginny grita a notícia para Draco e seu irmão e guiados por Rony eles escapam por um dos túneis que levavam para a floresta proibida, cada um em suas vassouras foram o mais rápido possível até o campo.

A chuva piorava ainda mais, caíam raios, trovões tornaram-se mais freqüentes, mal conseguiam enxergar um palmo diante de si. Ginny fora a primeira a descer e encontrar Jason desacordado, mas fora Draco que apontara para o céu mostrando que Harry batalhava contra a mesma figura que atacara Ginny na biblioteca, no entanto o estranho das sombras, usava Hermione como escudo para seus golpes, e mesmo lançando feitiços contra Harry, ele alternava encantos torturando a grifinória com "Crucius".

-Mérlin!

Gritou Ginny, mas Rony e Draco interviram:

-VOCÊ FICA!

Exigiam os dois, e antes que a ruiva questionasse ambos já tomavam suas vassouras e seguiam em direção as fendas nas nuvens colocando-se ao lado de Harry.

Sem saída ela corre até Jason o arrastando para longe do campo antes que fosse atingido por um raio. A grifinória amaldiçoou-se por estar sem a varinha.

-Hermione!

Repetia Jason enquanto ardia em febre, deixando o lufa-lufa lá ela retorna a campo para ver o que os amigos estavam fazendo. Mas sem que se desse conta a presença de três aurores e do próprio Dumbledore se fizeram presente guiados por Henry Cromwell!

-Eles devem estar no campo!

Anuncia o auror sendo seguido pelos demais, seguindo-os estava Luna Lovegood que voltar-se para Jason apontando sua varinha murmurando feitiços de cura.

Enquanto isso nos céus Harry sofria para tentar tirar Hermione das garras do estranho, não conseguia evitar que alguns feitiços o atingissem o que refletia em mais gritos de dor de Hermione que derramava lágrimas de sangue para o desespero do escolhido.

-Largue-a! Lute comigo!

Gritava Harry para o estranho. Draco deu a volta sorrateiramente por trás do estranho, enquanto Rony surgia ao lado de Harry bradando maldições para o homem de capuz.

Mas Draco o acertou com um "expeliarmus" e perdendo o controle da vassoura, o estranho usa Hermione para gerar uma distração ao jogá-la no ar e desaparatar antes de ser alvo de um feitiço estuporante de Harry.

Mas agora os três voaram atrás da grifinória Rony tentava lançar um feitiço de levitação, mas seu feitiço não a alcançou a tempo, determinado Draco lançou um encanto de amortecimento no chão enquanto Harry descia em direção ao solo como um foguete, o grifinório esticava a mão quase alcançando Hermione, suas mãos quase se tocavam, ele podia ver o desespero no rosto da grifinória, estavam a poucos metros do chão.

O vento era cortante contra a pele dos dois, mas Harry só aumentou o controle sobre a vassoura até alcançar Hermione em seus braços e a dois metros do chão ele levanta a vassoura para o alto abraçando o corpo da monitora-chefe contra o seu fortemente.

No entanto o estranho tinha Ginny em sua mira. Lançando um "Avada Kedavra" em sua direção, mas Henry a tira do caminho lançando um "bombarda" contra o homem sombrio, que se desfez em sombras.

...oOo...

Aaaaaaaahhh capítulo curtinho para vocês e como prometido online ainda nesse fim de semana! XD

O que acharam hein? Porque será que a Mione foi para o campo de quadribol? O que Jason estava fazendo lá? O que será que Lúcius pediu para deixar Draco tão nervoso? Quem será esse homem das sombras que enfrentou Harry, Draco e Rony e ainda escapou de um auror?

Alguém já imagina o que pode acontecer? E quanto ao auror bonitão? O que acharam? Comente pleaseee! Três desafios tiveram início hoje... alguém já sabe quais foram?


	16. Perigo (parte dois)

Hermione acordara cedo aquela manhã, não conseguiu dormir direito, durante toda a noite teve pesadelos perturbadores sobre a ameaça de Jason.

Ele conseguira invadir seu quarto, viu as runas e a flor em seu pulso, sem falar que ele sabia sobre o diário de Lily Potter. Sentindo-se estremecer, a grifinória se envolve ainda mais nos braços de Harry, tentava voltar a dormir, mas algo parecia muito errado.

A morena virou-se para o escolhido fitando o semblante pacífico dele. Queria manter essa paz para sempre, tê-lo ao seu lado para sempre, mas ainda existia um grande mal a ser enfrentado.

Beijando-lhe o templo do rosto, Hermione levanta-se lentamente para não despertar o grifinório, o deixaria dormir mais um pouco, afinal o enterro dos Dusleys não foi um evento tranqüilo.

Na ponta dos pés, Hermione saiu do quarto para encontrar Edwiges empoleirada na poltrona em frente à lareira, com os olhos vidrados nas chamas quase extintas.

Estranhando o comportamento da coruja Hermione se aproximou e percebeu o pergaminho enrolado na sua pata. Cuidadosamente a morena retira o pergaminho e Edwiges alça vôo para fora do dormitório tão rapidamente que a monitora reprimiu um grito de susto.

-Ela parece estranha...

Murmura ao colocar mais comida na tigela de Bichento. Logo em seguida ela senta-se na poltrona abrindo o estranho pergaminho, em poucos minutos de leitura os olhos de Hermione ampliam-se em choque.

-Hagrid...

Murmura com as mãos tremulas de pavor. Seus olhos lançam-se até a porta do seu quarto onde Harry dormia tranquilamente e depois voltaram-se para a mensagem de Hagrid.

Era um pedido desesperado, escrito com uma grafia ruim e com inúmeros erros gramaticais, mas a julgar pelas informações dadas, não havia forma de não ser do gigante de Hogwarts.

E ele implorava por ajuda... a carta não viera endereçada diretamente à Harry ou à Hermione, mas de toda forma, a morena pegou o seu manto da grifinória e colocando-o sobre a camisola, sai desesperada ao encontro de Hagrid.

A monitora seguiu as pistas deixadas na carta, e deixara a mesma sobre a mesinha ao lado da poltrona para que Harry encontrasse ao acordar, mas pouco tempo depois que ela saiu, Edwiges retornara levando o pergaminho de Hagrid consigo.

Estava extremamente frio fora de Hogwarts, e a grifinória teve que aplicar vários encantos de aquecimento sobre si mesma. Antes de seguir até o campo de quadribol, fora uma longa caminhada já que Hermione recusava-se a subir numa vassoura.

Ao chegar no campo uma neblina densa ainda pairava sobre ele. Apontando a varinha para a neblina a grifinória murmura:

-Dissipate!

Uma rajada de vento saiu de sua varinha empurrando para longe toda a neblina revelando a presença de mais alguém.

-Hagrid?

Questiona Hermione com cautela, ainda com a varinha em mão.

-Hagrid é você?

O gigante permanecia de costas para a morena e soluçava enxugando os olhos freneticamente. Mas quando Hermione finalmente o alcançou o gigante desapareceu no ar e uma mão gelada prendeu seu pulso com força.

-Onde está o Potter?

A voz soou carregada de ódio, e antes que a morena tivesse a chance de reagir, o homem das sombras apontava a varinha em seu pescoço ameaçadoramente.

-Vai chamá-lo para mim... sangue-ruim!

Ameaça o estranho quando um raio amarelo passa raspando por sua cabeça.

-Solte-a agora!

A voz do garoto chamou a atenção da grifinória que pareceu assustar-se ainda mais nesse instante.

-Jason fuja!

Gritara para ele, mas o lufa-lufa aproximava-se apontando a varinha para o estranho.

-Solte a Hermione!

Repetia o monitor enquanto o estranho apenas sorria cruelmente.

-E se eu não o fizer?

Desafia. Jason estava sentindo a raiva tomar conta de si.

-Reducto!

Bradava mas quando o feitiço quase acertara Hermione, Jason recuou, o desgraçado a estava usando como escudo.

-Jason fuja!

Gritava Hermione.

-Imperius!

Murmura o homem apontando a varinha para a cabeça da monitora. No instante seguinte os olhos de Hermione perderam o foco, sua expressão tornara-se desumana, seus braços que antes debatiam-se desesperadamente para escapar, agora caíam ao lado do corpo e sua respiração regularizava-se.

-Hermione! Hermione não escuta esse desgraçado!

Gritava Jason assombrado com o que acontecia à grifinória, ele tinha que encontrar uma forma para avisar ao Potter, mas agora com Hermione sob imperius ele não poderia deixá-la sozinha com aquele estranho.

-Maldição!

Murmurava, ele teria que tentar ao máximo mantê-los ali nos terrenos de Hogwarts, em poucas horas um esquadrão de aurores chegariam à escola e o homem das sombras não teria escapatória.

-Diffindo!

Gritava Hermione apontando a varinha para Jason que desviou por pouco jogando o corpo ao chão.

-Vamos sangue-ruim! Mate-o!

Vociferava o homem.

-Bombarda!

Gritava Hermione energeticamente.

-Protego!

Defende-se Jason.

-Reducto! Confundus! Estupore! Diffindo!

Hermione agora seguia o lufa-lufa com sede de sangue, ela mal parava para pensar antes de atacá-lo, mas uma coisa o monitor sabia, ela estava esforçando-se para livrar-se da maldição, até agora não lançara um único avada sobre ele, e como a bruxa brilhante que era, seria quase impossível não acertá-lo em campo aberto.

-Finito incantatten!

Insistia o lufa-lufa, mas o estranho voltara ao confronto o atacando pelas costas.

-Crucius!

Bradava repetidas vezes até o monitor cair de joelhos com os olhos esbugalhados e gritando em terror. Hermione estava estática, assistindo imóvel à tortura cruel que Jason sofria.

-Não deverias estar aqui! Onde está o maldito Potter?

Exigia o estranho chutando Jason ao chão. O garoto cuspia sangue antes de reunir o que restava de suas forças e sanidade apontou a varinha para Hermione e murmurou novamente o cancelamento do feitiço.

Hermione acordava do "imperius", mas o homem vingou-se do lufa-lufa com uma sequencia assassina de maldições antes de voltar-se para Hermione.

-Vamos! Traga-me o Potter!

Ordenava o estranho, mas Hermione balança negativamente a cabeça dando um passo para trás.

-Quem é você? Um Comensal da morte? Um seguidor de Voldemort? O que fez ao Hagrid?

Questiona a grifinória com lágrimas nos olhos, ela acabara de ver Jason ser praticamente assassinado na sua frente por aquele monstro e agora ele exigia a presença de Harry? Ela não permitiria isso.

-Nunca trarei o Harry até você!

Bradava a grifinória.

-Nunca diga nunca... garotinha!

Ele avança sobre a monitora e um poderoso trovão anuncia a chegada de uma tempestade mágica.

-Bombarda!

Bradou Hermione, mas o homem desapareceu da sua frente, resurgindo atrás da grifinória apontando a varinha em suas costas e com um sorriso cruel ele murmura:

-Crucius!

...oOo...

-Não deveria estar tão nervoso Cromwell!

A voz inconfundível de Tonks tira o moreno de seus pensamentos, estavam seguindo para Hogwarts esta manhã para proteger a escola onde permanecia o menino que sobreviveu.

-Não estou nervoso Tonks! Apenas alerta... creio que esses relatórios escondem mais coisas do que podemos perceber!

Explica Henry mostrando os pergaminhos de Dumbledore para a metamorfa que muda seus cabelos para um tom azul claro e mantendo a expressão pacífica.

-Dumbledore nunca colocaria seus alunos em risco! Se ele nos enviou essas recomendações é porque teve um bom motivo para isso!

Diz a auror dando de ombros.

-Mas, se não fosse por Remo Lupin e o tal elfo os amados alunos de Dumbledore estariam em sério perigo!

Diz enfaticamente estreitando os olhos azuis que faiscavam em desconfiança.

-Seu departamento foi designado apenas para proteção da escola e não para investigação Henry! Concentre-se no seu trabalho e deixe-me fazer o meu! Por Mérlin, você parece a Skeeter!

Repreende Tonks jogando os pergaminhos na mesa irritadiça.

-Hey não me compare àquela maluca! Não estou inventando coisas sobre Dumbledore, mas acho que ficou bem claro que sem a intervenção do seu namoradinho as coisas poderiam ser piores com Bellariz!

Defende-se o moreno que recebe um olhar fulminante de Tonks que muda o tom do cabelo para um vermelho vibrante.

-É melhor você desaparecer da minha frente... AGORA!

Ameaça estreitando os olhos e contando até mil mentalmente antes de estuporá-lo pelas próximas centenas de gerações.

-Tudo bem, não precisa arrancar minha cabeça por isso!

Responde rapidamente temendo ser alvo do ódio da metamorfa, mas ele não poderia evitar questionar a falta de detalhes e as exigências um tanto estranhas do relatório do velho diretor Dumbledore, e mesmo sem a permissão de Tonks ele faria suas próprias investigações, afinal não fora um dos mais jovens aurores a se formar com excelência à toa.

-Se existir algum segredo em Hogwarts, eu irei descobri-lo!

Sussurra antes de voltar ao seu posto.

-Tenho que mantê-lo ocupado, ou ele pode encontrar alguma pista de Sírius!

...oOo...

A chuva intensificara-se, haviam seis jovens alunos no campo de quadribol enfrentando o homem das sombras... ela havia levado Hermione e a mantinha sob tortura até a chegada de Harry.

O que aconteceu depois todos já sabem... Harry seguido por Rony e Draco Malfoy, voou atrás da grifinória. Rony tentava lançar um feitiço de levitação, mas seu feitiço não a alcançou à tempo, determinado Draco lançou um encanto de amortecimento no chão enquanto Harry descia em direção ao solo como um foguete.

O grifinório esticava a mão quase alcançando Hermione, suas mãos quase se tocavam, ele podia ver o desespero no rosto da grifinória, estavam a poucos metros do chão.

O vento era cortante contra a pele dos dois, mas Harry só aumentou o controle sobre a vassoura até alcançar Hermione em seus braços e a dois metros do chão ele levanta a vassoura para o alto abraçando o corpo da monitora-chefe contra o seu fortemente.

No entanto o estranho tinha Ginny em sua mira. Lançando um "Avada Kedavra" em sua direção, mas Henry a tira do caminho lançando um "bombarda" contra o homem sombrio, que se desfez em sombras.

-GINNYYYYYYYYY!

Gritava Ron voando até a irmã mais nova, mas para a sua surpresa Draco chegara lá primeiro, deixando sua vassoura no chão ele se aproxima da ruivinha que estava branca como papel ao lado do auror.

-O que raios aconteceu aqui?

Vociferava Henry levantando e olhando em volta. Seus olhos capturaram o Potter levando uma garota desacordada sob sua firebolt e se aproximando deles lentamente.

-Harry, traga a senhorita Granger para os vestiários!

A voz de Dumbledore silenciou os questionamentos de Henry, mas não o impediu de trocar olhares mortais com Harry que levou Hermione em seus braços até onde Luna ajudava a curar os ferimentos de Jason com muita dificuldade.

-Senhor Malfoy, Senhor Weasley e senhorita Weasley! Peço que nos acompanhem ao castelo! Harry nos acompanhará em breve... Creio que temos muito o que esclarecer!

Diz severamente o diretor antes de voltar-se para os aurores.

-Peço que vasculhem cada milímetro deste campo assim como as alas de proteção e anti-aparatação de Hogwarts!

Sua voz era sombria.

-Nimphadora Tonks, espero que encontre o culpado pelo que aconteceu com Jason e Hermione!

O diretor pede à metamorfa, que contorce o rosto numa careta ao ouvir seu primeiro nome e logo depois acompanha seus alunos de volta ao castelo, enviando primeiramente Hermione e Jason para os cuidados de McGonagall e quase teve que levar Harry à força para longe da monitora-chefe e levá-lo para a sua sala.

A tensão era intensa, pesava no ar, nenhum dos presentes ousava falar, Rony estava sentado ao lado de Harry e Ginny, Luna e Draco estavam lado a lado.

Harry estava visivelmente transtornado, Rony movia os olhos do diretor aos colegas nervosamente, Luna tinha um semblante tranqüilo e seus olhos sonhadores agora voltavam-se curiosos ao diretor. Draco estava com os braços cruzados e com uma expressão severa em seu rosto enquanto Ginny roia nervosamente as unhas segurando a vontade de chorar.

-Quem de vocês poderia me explicar o que aconteceu à senhorita Granger e ao senhor Stuarts?

Questiona Alvo apertando os olhos e encarando nervosamente seus alunos.

-Hermione desapareceu logo cedo pela manhã...

Responde Luna, ela parecia ser a única com controle emocional para contar o que sabia da história sem denunciar certos "segredos" sobre os desafios partilhados.

-Bem, então presumo que a senhorita Granger seguiu ao encontro do senhor Stuarts sem nenhum motivo aparente?

Pergunta Dumbledore, mas nesse instante Harry explodia em fúria batendo as mãos em punhos sobre a mesa do diretor com os olhos faiscando perigosamente.

-Hermione não se arriscaria num encontro com o Stuarts no campo de quadribol que é o lugar que mais a assusta, especialmente sem me deixar nenhuma pista do por quê! Ontem à noite o desgraçado do Jason a ameaçou e hoje eu o encontro no mesmo lugar que Hermione quase... quase foi morta! Eu juro que se não encontrar o culpado eu vou arrancar a verdade do Stuarts com minhas próprias mãos!

Vociferava o grifinório ficando vermelho de raiva, ele respirava descompassadamente e tinha a atenção de todos naquela sala. Sem deixar o diretor dar uma resposta o grifinória deixa a sala sem olhar para trás batendo a porta com força e seguindo para a sala onde McGonagall cuidava de Jason e Hermione.

...oOo...

Dumbledore fitou seriamente seus alunos que estavam impressionados com a explosão de Harry, Ginny já não segurava as lágrimas, Draco balançava a cabeça negativamente, no fundo ele concordava com o Potter e teria feito muito pior no seu lugar.

Rony tinha uma expressão intrigada, "Harry tinha Wrackpurts sobrevoando a sua cabeça, será que eu deveria avisar à ele?" questionava-se o grifinório logo percebendo o absurdo que pensara e esfregando os olhos com força decidiu que tudo aquilo era devido à falta de sono e ao choque de ver Hermione refém do estranho das sombras.

Luna agora fitava os próprios pés, perdida em suas próprias reflexões até o momento que o diretor volta à interrogá-los.

-Alguém pode me explicar se existe algum motivo para o senhor Jason estivesse com a senhorita Granger no campo de quadribol? Ou terei de descobrir depoisque os aurores tenham os interrogado com a poção da verdade?

Todos voltaram os olhos alarmados para o diretor imediatamente.

-Não pode deixá-los fazer isso com a gente! Somos menores de idade!

Defende-se Ron indignado.

-Que se envolveram num confronto com um homem das sombras que usou maldições imperdoáveis contra dois alunos inocentes!

Completa Dumbledore impassível.

-Percebemos a ausência de Hermione, mas nenhum dos aurores se importou em realmente procurá-la! A Luna estava lá também ela viu tudo!

Agora o Weasley perdia a paciência.

-Senhorita Lovegood poderia me explicar o que uma aluna corvinal fazia na sala comunal da Grifinória quando deveriam estar em aula?

Questiona o diretor deixando Rony lívido, Draco levanta uma sobrancelha em diversão e Ginny mordia o lábio inferior com força, o diretor estava arrancando certas respostas que poderiam comprometê-los futuramente e ela deveria tomar muito cuidado com o que ela ou Draco diriam.

-Dean e Seamus me chamaram para trazer o Ronald à razão!

Diz dando de ombros a corvinal, mas nesse instante Draco solta uma gargalhada de escárnio, como na terra a Di-lua Lovegood traria alguém de volta à razão?

-O que aconteceu senhor Weasley?

Questiona o diretor encarando-o diretamente nos olhos.

-E-eu n-não dor-dormi mu-muito bem e ta-tava vem-vendo...

Começa gaguejante o ruivo ficando mais vermelho que os próprios cabelos quando Luna completa com os olhinhos sonhadores.

-Ele estava sob efeito dos Drifikies, e não dormiu ao ouvir a canção do tira-sono dos Klarsings, esta manhã quando o encontrei ele tinha Nargles sobre a cabeça e não sabia como se livrar deles!

Explica alegremente a corvinal diante de um olhar curioso do diretor, uma expressão confusa de Ginny, um olhar sarcástico de Draco e um semblante mortificado de Rony que escondia o rosto entre as mãos.

-Estava vendo Nargles senhor Weasley? Interessante!

Comenta Alvo diante do gemido atormentado de Ron.

-Eu quero madame Pomfrey!

Pede o grifinório entre gemidos abafados.

-Ela retornará em breve, assim como madame Pince!

Responde o diretor voltando-se para Draco e Ginny que encolhe-se na cadeira.

-Como estão indo com a recuperação da biblioteca de Hogwarts? Soube por alguns elfos domésticos que chegaram a passar uma noite inteira de trabalho sem varinha!

Os olhos de Ginny ampliam-se apavorados e Draco estreita os olhos cruzando os braços como se não desse importância a este fato. Rony finalmente levanta o rosto encarando Ginny estupefato.

-Quanto mais rápido terminamos isso mais rápido nos livramos da presença um do outro!

Responde o Malfoy dando de ombros com um meio sorriso insolente.

-E você senhorita Weasley, a que se deve ao curativo na sua perna esquerda?

Questiona o diretor e a ruiva sente-se congelar, sua cabeça trabalhando a mil, mentir para o diretor era infinitamente mais assustador do que enganar McGonagall.

-Eu caí da escada, mas o Malfoy me ajudou!

Responde de uma vez sem piscar, ela não estava mentindo, ela falou a verdade, só não entrou em detalhes e para seu alívio o diretor pareceu aceitar sua resposta.

-E isso não teria nada haver com o que o jovem senhor Creevey andou espalhando sobre não ter passado suas noites no dormitório da grifinória?

Agora Ginny prendeu a respiração, Draco estreita os olhos novamente, aquele moleque Creevey seguia a grifinória como uma maldita sombra.

-Passamos a noite na biblioteca reorganizando os livros, apenas isso!

Responde Ginny sentindo-se avermelhar ao máximo diante do olhar incrédulo de Ron e do sorriso sonhador de Luna que murmurava algo sobre amor e ódio.

-Bem meus caros alunos, creio que agora devam ficar atentos ao que acontecer no castelo, estamos em tempos de guerra e depois do ataque de Bellatriz Lestrange nossas defesas ficaram vulneráveis! Aconselho que como bons amigos, estejam atentos ao senhor Potter e à senhorita Granger de agora em diante, o vínculo que os uniu podem esconder sérios riscos!

Todos assentiram antes de serem dispensados para suas aulas. Luna seguiu com Ginny para a aula de Herbologia com a professora Sprout enquanto Draco seguiu, a contragosto é claro, com Rony para a aula de poções, com toda certeza estariam a perder boa quantidade de pontos pelo atraso...

...oOo...

Os olhos de Harry continuavam imóveis sobre a grifinória. Ela estava muito machucada e McGonagall estava tendo sérias dificuldades em tratá-la assim como ao Jason Stuarts. Para a sorte da vice-diretora, uma das aurores que patrulhava no castelo tinha formação em medibruxaria e a auxiliava bem.

-Ela ficará bem senhor Potter, mas agora peço que siga para suas aulas!

Diz em tom autoritário McGonagall.

-Não posso deixá-la! Eu preciso ficar perto dela!

Responde Harry furiosamente surpreendendo a velha senhora.

-Senhor Potter, como monitor-chefe é uma de suas responsabilidades seguir as regras e cronogramas escolares! Quem poderia tomar as lições para a senhorita Granger e cobrir suas funções enquanto ela se encontra... sem condições adequadas?

Questiona McGonagall numa tentativa de conforto e convencimento ao jovem grifinório que segurava firme a mão de Hermione etre as suas.

-Eu não posso! Eu só ganhei o crachá de monitor por causa "dela"! Ela não teria ido até o campo de quadribol sem me deixar alguma pista, como na noite em que ela foi petrificada pelo basilisco, ela sempre me deixa algo e dessa vez eu não consigo identificá-lo! Eu preciso estar aqui até ela acordar professora!

Defende-se fervorosamente o moreno e seus olhos verdes faiscavam com determinação. Ele lembrava demais James, pensou a professora antes de dar um suspiro cansado e transfigurar uma cadeira ao lado dele. Sentando-se ela começa a falar suavemente ao garoto.

-Harry, eu entendo o quanto a senhorita Granger é importante para você, assim como é para todos nós! Ela não é a bruxa mais brilhante da geração por qualquer motivo, ela é forte, uma verdadeira grifinória! Ela irá superar essa fatalidade e nos dará as respostas que precisamos, mas enquanto isso ela odiaria saber que você manteve-se parado, sem cuidar de suas responsabilidades e especialmente lições de casa!

Harry sente-se desconfortável com os comentários de McGonagall, soava quase que como a própria Hermione falando através da professora.

-Tenho certeza que ela deixou algo importante para você Harry, mas talvez essa pista possa não estar exatamente aqui com ela!

Sugere Minerva diante do olhar alarmado do moreno que abriu a boca várias vezes sem saber exatamente o que responder à observação da vice-diretora.

-Agora vá Potter! Tenho que encontrar uma forma de avisar aos pais de Hermione o que aconteceu!

Com essas ultimas palavras da chefe da Grifinória, Harry levantou-se bruscamente. Ele havia esquecido completamente que Hermione guardava no dormitório o diário de Lily assim como todos os documentos e pergaminhos que considerasse importante, e se havia algo de pista com toda certeza ela deixaria lá, onde ele encontraria mais rapidamente.

Porém outra coisa fez seu estomago revirar e seu coração paralisar dentro do peito. Os pais de Hermione. Eram trouxas, não faziam idéia das ultimas coisas que aconteceram com a filha, e agora de uma hora para outra receberiam um aviso sobre como ferida ela estava depois de ser atacada por um bruxo sem escrúpulos?

Um forte sentimento de culpa retornou ao grifinório, Hermione estava arriscando-se demais para protegê-lo, cada maldição imperdoável que lhe acertara no campo de quadribol reverteu-se para ela. Fechou os olhos com força diante da lembrança dos gritos agonizantes da grifinória enquanto estava nas mãos do outro bruxo.

Fechou as mãos em punhos ferozes ao lembrar como ela caía para o solo e como ele quase não conseguira alcançá-la. Fora por pouco que Harry não a perdera esta manhã. Tudo isso depois que ela envolveu-se no vínculo de sangue. Tornando-se ligada à ele de forma irreversível, amaldiçoou-se mentalmente. Ele ainda a pedira formalmente para ser sua noiva...

Engolindo seco o moreno toma uma decisão final. Ele assumiria qualquer responsabilidade ou risco com os pais de Hermione, era o mínimo que poderia fazer por ela agora, e colocando-se no lugar deles, sabia que a melhor forma de confortá-los, era dizendo-lhe a verdade... ao menos a maior parte dela!

-Professora! Eu peço permissão para enviar uma carta aos Grangers!

...oOo...

Chegando à sala Luna e Ginny juntaram-se à Colin e Rebeca para a lição. A ruiva não pôde deixar de perceber os olhares furtivos do colega em sua direção e quando menos percebeu um pergaminho surgiu magicamente diante de si.

"Onde esteve? Passamos a manhã inteira te procurando! Você está bem?"

A letra inegavelmente pertencia à Colin, agora a grifinória respirava fundo antes de pensar em responder ou não, já fora interrogada demais para um mês inteiro.

-Ele se importa muito com você!

Sussurra Luna com naturalidade deixando Ginny assustada.

-Como sabe?

Questiona por reflexo a ruivinha.

-Os Nargles me contaram!

Diz a loirinha dando de ombros e pegando uma pázinha para enterrar algumas sementes de bétula roxa.

-Hm...

Murmura a Weasley antes de responder.

"Estou bem sim! Estive na sala do diretor, ele perguntou quanto tempo faltava para terminar minha detenção com o Malfoy"

Satisfeita com a boa resposta Ginny entrega o pergaminho ao colega antes de voltar sua atenção à sua bétula roxa, quando novamente o pergaminho retorna à sua mesa.

"Não é bem isso que a Parkinson andou espalhando por aí"

A grifinória estreita os olhos para a mensagem. Infelizmente seus problemas só haviam começado.

...oOo...

Draco sentou-se ao lado de Gregory Crabbe e Theodore Nott na ultima carteira da sala (ao lado sonserino é claro) Enquanto Rony dividia uma carteira com Neville e guardava um lugar para Harry.

Para a infelicidade dos dois, Snape não estava de bom humor e retirou trinta pontos de cada um deles além oferecer uma palestra gratuita de como irresponsáveis e ignorantes eles são.

A aula corria normalmente sem incidentes aparentes no lado sonserino ou explosões do lado grifinório, Lilá Brown lançava olhares fulminantes ao Weasley, enquanto Pansy sustentava um sorriso insolente direcionado ao Malfoy que a ignorava completamente.

"Malfoy, um aspirante a comensal da morte, foi visto nas masmorras levando Ginevra Weasley ensangüentada para seu dormitório de monitor-chefe, é depois de facilitar a entrada sua própria tia Bellatriz Lestrange em Hogwarts o que mais ele pode fazer contra nós?"

Esses sussurros espalharam-se entre pergaminhos e cadernos e rapidamente era ouvido por toda a sala, e agora todos encaravam Draco horrorizados, os grifinórios lançavam olhares fulminantes em sua direção e alguns colegas de sua própria casa lançavam-lhes olhares enojados e alguns até maliciosos.

No entanto quando esses comentários chegaram aos ouvidos e Draco... o pior aconteceu.

-QUEM É O BASTARDO QUE ANDA ESPALHANDO ESSA PORCARIA SOBRE MIM?

Agora todos na sala encontravam-se em absoluto silencio encarando amedrontados o sonserino, até mesmo Snape tinha uma expressão de choque para o jovem Malfoy. Os olhos de aço do loiro percorreram cada rosto naquela sala antes de repetir a mesma pergunta num tom mortal que faria até mesmo Lúcius tremer.

Mas ninguém ousou responder, o único que parecia tão irritado quanto ele, para sua total surpresa, foi Rony.

-Malfoy não fez nada contra a minha irmã!

Levantou a voz o ruivo estreitando os olhos para seus colegas.

-Cala a boca Rony, tá com medo de ser a próxima vítima dele?

Uma voz estridente o provocava e Ron levanta-se derrubando a sua cadeira no chão.

-Não estou com medo do Malfoy e continuo odiando ele! Mas, a Ginny tá bem, ele não fez nada à ela! Não vou apoiar uma mentira!

Gritava o grifinório defendendo-se. Draco por outro lado cuspia fogo de pura ira. Não adiantaria nada, se mesmo a própria Ginny estivesse ali alegando que tudo não passava de mentiras ainda o acusariam, talvez até de usar um "imperius" sobre os Weasley.

Maldito sobrenome que o condenava! Todos na sala o julgavam pelas coisas que seu pai fazia, esquecendo-se que Draco não era Lúcius Malfoy. Ninguém ali sabia o quanto o sonserino já enfrentara por ser filho de um comensal, ou como sofria pela vida de trevas de sua família.

-TODOS VOCÊS SÃO LIXO!

Vociferou o sonserino antes de deixar a sala de aula sob os olhos atentos de Snape. A expressão do mestre de poções denunciavam o desprezo pela atitude de Draco, ele ouvira atentamente a cada um dos comentários, e teria que tirar isso à limpo antes que chegasse aos ouvidos de Lúcius.

Outra coisa que o perturbara... não esperava viver para um dia ver um Weasley defendendo um Malfoy de uma injustiça!

...oOo...

Capítulo mega curtinhooo para vocês! Huauahauhauha finalmente online para colocar os primeiros desafios em ordem! Alguém já descobriu quem começou com os seus? Ou já desconfia quem pode ser o misterioso homem das sombras?


	17. Distância e Dificuldades

A manhã chegava ao seu fim quando Harry deixou a sala onde estava Hermione, que ainda permanecia desacordada assim como Jason Stuarts que recebera a visita do seu irmão mais novo. O moreno tinha o olhar vazio e seguia para a torre da grifinória a passos lentos, derrotados.

Seus pensamentos perdidos na revolução que acontecia em sua vida desde o momento que descobrira ser um bruxo e não uma aberração como seus agora falecidos tios o condenavam.

O que um dia foi o momento mais feliz da sua existência, também tornara-se o início de uma perigosa jornada, cheia de obstáculos que atentavam contra sua própria vida.

Ele, desde então vivia diariamente uma batalha, contra os avanços de Voldemort, os seus comensais, um ministério corrompido, contra os mistérios que envolviam a morte de seus pais, os dementadores que perseguiam Sírius e a morte de Cedric se repetindo constantemente em seus pesadelos mais terríveis...

Porque tudo parecia sempre estar contra ele? O que ele teria feito de tão errado para merecer isso? Merlin realmente o odeia e agora ele tinha quase certeza disso!

Será que nunca teria um instante de paz até que a maldita batalha final contra Voldemort acontecesse? Nada jamais chegara se quer perto de ser normal na sua vida. Todas as suas memórias das mais emocionantes às mais dolorosas passavam por seus olhos em flashes insanos, como se levados por um furacão de dimensões gigantescas.

A cada novo pensamento Harry sentia seu humor piorar drasticamente, ele era o único com poder capaz de derrotar Voldemort, mas era também completamente impotente, não sabia nem poderia enfrentar um bruxo das trevas sem envolver aqueles que amava e ainda assim sair vivo.

Sim, agora ele não tinha mais escolha a não ser sobreviver, não mais por ele, mas pela sua nova condição que o ligava à Hermione. Maldição! Como ele conseguiria isso?

Agora que conhecia a profecia ele tinha completa certeza que um deles iria morrer, mas considerando a vasta experiência mágica e inclinação das trevas de seu inimigo ele estaria em sérias desvantagens. Como conseguiria inverter as chances que sempre estiveram contra ele?

Agora Harry teria de pensar por ele e por ela, pensar por dois, pela segurança dos dois... pelo futuro dos dois... imediatamente a lembrança das palavras de Hermione na casa dos seus tios, naquela noite dolorosa... a promessa de uma vida como sempre sonhou, de uma família cheia de amor e momentos intermináveis de felicidade.

A forma como os olhos dela o fascinavam, como suas mãos tão quentinhas e macias livravam o rosto dele das lágrimas frias, como seus lábios possuíam o poder de livrá-lo de qualquer pensamento ou dor, seus beijos o levavam aos céus e todo o mundo ao seu redor parecia deixar de existir.

Ela como uma recompensa do destino por todos seus sofrimentos, era a luz que o guiava, o fogo que o aquecia e a voz da razão em seu desespero. E por mais que tentasse colocar esses pensamentos de lado e focar-se em como acabar com todo esse caos, Harry não poderia deixar de desejar com todo seu ser que as palavras da grifinória se tornassem realidade.

Ele queria estar ao lado dela até ficar tão velhinho quando Dumbledore, queria ter um número Weasley de filhos, queria reunir todos seus amigos na sua casa para comemorar os tempos de paz, queria poder ensinar seus filhos a voarem numa vassoura, assistir a outra copa de quadribol com Rony, queria um casamento memorável com Hermione, queria conhecer os pais dela e acordar ao seu lado todos os dias de sua vida...

Hermione o preenchera de esperança quando ele já havia desistido de tudo e agora sem ela ele sentia-se tão perdido. Ela não tinha o direito de se arriscar assim em seu nome, afinal Harry não era mais um garotinho de onze anos que fazia tudo errado e precisava constantemente dos conselhos dela.

-Eu tomarei as decisões de agora em diante! Cada escolha será minha!

Diz para si mesmo com a voz carregada em mágoa. Balançando a cabeça negativamente o grifinório não percebe alguém em seu caminho e esbarra com toda a força derrubando o outro no chão. Estava tão surpreso que mal teve a chance de desculpar-se ao se deparar com o auror a sua frente.

-Cromwell?

Questiona Harry com um olhar alarmado.

-Hey Potter olha por onde anda! Por pouco não pensei que estava sendo atropelado por um trasgo!

Reclama o auror levantando-se irritado, porém seus olhos tinham um brilho desconfiado sobre o grifinório.

-Desculpe-me, mas, não deveria estar investigando o campo de quadribol até achar alguma pista de quem atacou a Mione?

Harry estava visivelmente aborrecido com a presença do auror.

-E você não deveria estar na sala de aula?

Rebate Henry estreitando os olhos para o garoto, mesmo que não deixasse transparecer, o moleque tinha razão e ele estaria em apuros se Tonks descobrisse sobre seu desvio de rota até certa torre grifinória para fazer suas investigações "independentes".

-O que está fazendo aqui afinal?

O grifinório estava fora de si encarando mortalmente Henry que levanta uma sobrancelha em desafio.

-O meu trabalho garoto! É isto que eu estou "tentando" fazer, então vê se fica fora do meu caminho!

Responde com arrogância o auror sem deixar-se intimidar e lançando um feitiço na entrada do quarto dos monitores-chefes Henry entra no dormitório sem menor cerimônia, o que deixou Harry o assistindo estupefato antes de uma onda de fúria o tomar.

-Sai do "meu" quarto A-G-O-R-A!

Vociferava Harry seguindo como uma flecha.

-Potter já falei para me deixar fazer o meu trabalho!

Fala impaciente Henry diante da expressão mortal de Harry.

-Não vou permitir que toque em um único objeto da Mione!

Diz Harry num tom de aviso.

-Você não pode me impedir pirralho!

Responde Cromwell calmamente seguindo para a mochila com os livros e pergaminhos de Hermione sobre uma cadeira de madeira.

-Eu não só posso como vou! Ninguém tem o direito de mexer nas coisas da minha namorada!

Protestava o grifinório diante de um Henry chocado.

-O que disse? Namorada? Fala sério Potter poderia ter inventado algo melhor! Ela é a namorada do Viktor Krum, eu leio o Profeta Diário!

Diz o auror ignorando quando Harry trinca os dentes com um rosnado feroz. Ele segue até a poltrona em frente à lareira e pega uma pena branca e macia.

-Ela recebeu a visita de alguma coruja mais cedo?

Pergunta o auror quando Harry volta os seus olhos para a pena branca na mão dele. A única que poderia ter entrado no dormitório além da fênix de Dumbledore era...

-Edwiges...

Murmura Harry agora entendendo o que poderia ter acontecido, a possibilidade de sua coruja estar envolvida deixou o grifinório angustiado.

-O que disse Potter?

Pergunta confuso o auror, mas, segundos depois estava caído ao chão completamente petrificado.

-Sinto muito Cromwell... mas, não tenho escolha!

Responde Harry tomando a pena de Edwiges da mão do auror antes de pegar o diário de Lily no quarto de Hermione e o espelho de Sirius em seu próprio e seguir para o corujal o mais rápido possível.

...oOo...

Ginny estava visivelmente enfurecida, seu rosto extremamente vermelho e seus lindos olhos faiscando com um brilho assassino a cada pessoa que se aproximasse dela perguntando como escapara das garras mortais do "Aspirante a comensal da morte, Draco Malfoy".

A Weasley já ponderava que em breve a comensal da morte seria ela, quando encontrasse as pessoas que começaram com esses boatos e começasse a lançar avadas por aí. Já perdera a conta de quantas pessoas apontavam a varinha em suas costas bradando um "Finnite Incantatum" para livrá-la de um suposto "Imperius" lançado por Draco.

Essas mesmas pessoas precisaram correr mais rápido que a firebolt de Harry para não serem estuporados pela grifinória que andava cuspindo fogo. Os gêmeos há muito desistiram de atormentá-la diante do humor sombrio da irmãzinha mais nova, nem mesmo Molly Weasley seria tão assustadora assim para paralisar Fred e George de medo. Malfoy parecia ter mesmo razão, ela tinha uma parte bem sonserina dentro de si.

-Ginny irmãzinha linda do nosso coração! Não sei se percebeu, mas... Você está mais assustadora que a tia Muriel quando recebeu nossos fogos explosivos de natal!

Anuncia Fred sentando ao lado direito da grifinória na mesa comunal.

-Lançando feitiços estuporantes e repelentes de bicho papão contra seus colegas de casa não ajudou muito! A sua colega Rebecca ainda nem recuperou os sentidos!

Completa George sentando-se do outro lado da ruivinha que estreitou os olhos para os dois.

-Queremos saber então...

Começa Fred.

-Se o Malfoy tem mesmo culpa ou te fez alguma maldição!

Completava novamente George encarando Ginny seriamente.

-Deixem ela em paz! Eu já disse que o Malfoy não fez nada com a Ginny!

Gritava Rony já sem paciência para aquela comoção ao redor de sua irmãzinha.

-Cala a boca Won-Won! Vai correr atrás de uma Goles vai...

Rebate George irritado.

-A conversa ainda não chegou no campo de quadribol!

Fred provoca voltando a atenção para a ruivinha.

-Mas é a verdade!

Defende-se o grifinório indignado com seus irmãos mais velhos.

-A doninha já deve tê-lo sob imperius também!

Murmura George com falso pesar.

-Ou será que os bichinhos mágicos da nossa querida Loony já afetaram o juízo nada perfeito do nosso irmãozinho?

Questiona-se Fred com um semblante desolado que deixou Rony mais vermelho que pimentão soltando fumaça pelas orelhas.

-Já chega!

Gritava Ginny batendo as mãos na mesa furiosamente antes de sair deixando para trás seus três irmãos mais velhos discutindo sobre o Malfoy ser ou não inocente. Ela já não agüentava mais, estava cada vez mais confusa e desesperada, sentia que precisava encontrar o sonserino, mas ele desaparecera completamente.

Ginny também estava muito assustada com tudo o que acontecera até agora, em menos de vinte e quatro horas tentaram tirar sua vida duas vezes, vira Hermione ser cruelmente torturada e quase perdendo a vida numa queda mortal no campo de quadribol, fora interrogada e agora era alvo de um maldito boato.

Ela queria sumir até toda Hogwarts esquecer essa história idiota... mas as palavras de Colin naquele bilhetinho a fizeram desistir da ideia... afinal a Parkinson estava por trás disso tudo.

-Agora aquela cobrinha vai aprender de uma vez por todas a não mexer com uma Weasley!

Promete a grifinória antes de tirar a capa da invisibilidade de Draco de dentro de seu bolso e seguir para as masmorras determinada a ter sua vingança.

...oOo...

Rony deixou o grande salão logo em seguida à saída de Ginny. O ruivo estava no seu limite de paciência, não gostava de andar por aí defendendo um Malfoy, era completamente contra seus princípios, chegava a ofender à ordem natural das coisas, ao menos no seu ponto de vista.

Eram uma das coisas mais impossíveis de acontecer, para Ron seria mais fácil Voldemort deixar o mundo das trevas e apoiar a nação trouxa que um Weasley e um Malfoy defenderem-se mutuamente em harmonia, no entanto, acusavam o sonserino de algo terrível contra sua irmãzinha quando na verdade ele a salvou da morte.

Por mais que odiasse Draco Malfoy, Ron tinha que ser justo, devia a vida de Ginny àquela doninha miserável e ele ainda havia lutado ao lado dos grifinórios para salvar Hermione mesmo sem ter motivo algum para isso, e ele jamais esqueceria disso. Nos últimos dias as coisas mais contraditórias martelavam sua mente e agora nada mais fazia sentido.

-Mérlin eu vou ficar louco!

Resmunga o grifinório entrando na sala precisa com as mãos dramaticamente sob os olhos. Lembrando-se que ainda não fizera as pazes com Lavender e Padma e em poucos dias teria a primeira partida de quadribol contra a Lufa-Lufa... nem completaram o primeiro treino com seu novo time.

-Não vai não, apenas precisa aprender a deixar certas idéias de lado para enxergar o que realmente vale à pena!

A voz de Luna ecoava pela sala assustando Ron que quase cai do sofá tamanho susto.

-Pelos deuses Luna!

Responde apavorado o Weasley com a mão sobre o coração e respirando descompassadamente.

-As coisas não são tão complicadas como sua cabeça fazem parecer! Se prestar atenção elas podem ser bastante simples, basta não deixar velhos sentimentos entrarem no caminho! As coisas estão sempre mudando, nada permanece do mesmo jeito para sempre!

Explica a loirinha sentando-se ao lado dele ignorando a cara da choque do ruivo e entregando a capa de Harry.

-Vim devolver a capa... não vou mais interromper seus pensamentos...

Responde a corvinal diante do silencio do ruivo, ele ficara vários minutos com os olhos vidrados na Lovegood com a mesma expressão assustada, ela achou que seria melhor deixar que o grifinório amadurecesse seus pensamentos sozinho.

Ele era teimoso demais para aceitar certas coisas, mas ela sabia que ele tinha o próprio ritmo para aprender e mesmo que demorasse ela ainda tinha esperanças que ele algum dia tivesse a chance de enxergar sem mais obstáculos o mundo ao seu redor.

Mas, assim que Luna levantou-se para ir, a mão de Rony alcançou seu pulso impedindo que a corvinal o deixasse.

-Por favor, fica!

Pede o Weasley sem encarar a loirinha.

-Porque precisa que eu fique?

Pergunta suavemente a corvinal voltando-se para ele, não poderia negar o efeito que o toque do ruivo sobre sua pele provocava, ele a incendiava e a fazia estremecer ao mesmo tempo, fazia acender algo dentro dela que nem mesmo ela seria capaz de discernir.

-Você faz as coisas parecerem certas mesmo quando eu só presencio mais e mais problemas acontecendo comigo, minha irmã ou com meus melhores amigos!

Responde de uma vez o grifinório apertando os olhos e sem se dar conta aquelas palavras já saíam de sua boca fazendo a corvinal fitá-lo com toda a atenção que possuíam seus brilhantes olhos azuis.

-Não sou eu que faço isso...

Responde levemente a garota franzindo a testa, mas antes que Luna tivesse a chance de completar sua frase ele já voltara a falar:

-Sim é você e só você que consegue fazer isso! E mesmo com toda essa confusão de desafios e monstrinhos invisíveis que cospem fogo e fogem da luz... você sempre consegue me convencer que as coisas podem ficar melhores!

Agora ele a olhava nos olhos transmitindo uma onda de confusão e admiração pela loirinha, ela despertava os sentimentos mais complicados e ao mesmo tempo mais naturais dentro dele.

-Luna... você... de um jeito completamente maluco... você me faz acreditar contigo que toda essa loucura faz algum sentido afinal! Quando a tenho do meu lado o mundo parece girar do jeito certo e quando estamos longe um do outro eu fico contando os minutos para poder te encontrar novamente!

Luna pisca os olhos repetidas vezes sem palavras para tudo o que o grifinória revelava à ela quando imaginava que ele desejaria distanciar-se dela.

-Ronald...

-Luna eu sei que existe algo muito forte e novo entre nós e por mais que isso me assuste eu não quero perder essa chance! Eu já não consigo mais pensar direito ou fazer qualquer coisa sem imaginar como você fica linda quando fala sobre alguma esquisitice da revista do seu pai, ou como você parece não guardar nenhum rancor daqueles que a machucaram antes ou como seu sorriso parece iluminado e...

-Ronald...

-Luna eu sei que parece uma idiotice tudo o que eu estou te dizendo, mas não é, eu passei noites sem dormir, eu vi aqueles monstrinhos por todos os lados como você vivia falando e mesmo que eu não acredite nisso... eu acredito que algo novo está crescendo dentro de mim por sua causa! Eu quero muito ficar com...

Antes que ele terminasse Luna pula em seu pescoço unindo seus lábios aos dele num beijo apaixonado.

-Quando vai me pedir em namoro Ronald?

Questiona Luna com um sorriso maroto que deixou o ruivo encantado, sorrindo amplamente com ela.

-Agora!

Diz o Weasley ficando de joelhos e segurando teatralmente a mão da corvinal, para a surpresa da loirinha, toda a sala transformava-se num imenso jardim rodeado de incontáveis flores de todas as cores possíveis.

-Luna Lovegood... daria a honra de ser a minha namorada?

Pergunta ansiosamente para a corvinal sem quebrar o contato apaixonado de seus olhos. Mas ela não respondeu, ela pulou em seu pescoço o derrubando ao chão enquanto seus lábios encontravam-se novamente com todo o carinho e amor que sentiam.

...oOo...

Draco estava trancado no seu dormitório jogando todas as cartas que recebera de Lúcius nas chamas da lareira com ódio. O sonserino amassava cada folha de pergaminho entre seus dedos com tamanha força que seus dedos ficavam brancos.

Os olhos metálicos guardavam um brilho quase maligno assim como todo o ar ao seu redor parecia cada vez mais sombrio, assim como seus pensamentos. As pessoas olhando para ele entre sussurros, apontando em suas costas o chamando de comensal da morte, o acusando de coisas horríveis contra Ginny quando ele a manteve em segurança...

Maldição! Por isso que um Malfoy não deve ser bom, ter piedade de outra pessoa, ser justo e lutar para salvar um "inimigo" (leia-se Potter testa rachada, Granger sabe-tudo e seus amigos) só o envolveria em mais problemas como o que acabara de acontecer esta manhã.

Agora ele era piada para os membros da sua casa e assassino para o resto de Hogwarts. E tudo isso começou desde que encontrara a Weasleysette na biblioteca sendo perseguida por centenas de volumes de livros. Em outros tempos ele teria chorado de tanto rir do azar da menina, mas... depois do beijo que roubara dela momentos antes...

Algo mudou para Draco e agora ele não sabia como nem o porquê ele estava sempre no caminho da grifinória de cabelos de fogo. Ela poderia ser ardilosa, manipuladora e em muitos aspectos infantil demais... mas existia outro lado que o deslumbrava completamente na Weasley, a paixão com que ela defendia seus sonhos, a coragem de enfrentar os riscos e a doçura nos seus olhos antes de sentir a maciez de seus lábios quentes contra os seus.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente com força, não poderia deixar esse tipo de pensamento vagando por sua mente agitada, seria perigoso demais, Weasley e Malfoy não se misturam! Mesmo que a Weasley em questão fosse absolutamente fascinante e incrivelmente bonita na visão do loirinho.

-Mas que porcaria ela não sai da minha cabeça!

Torturava-se o Malfoy jogando-se contra o sofá frente à lareira e voltando os olhos cinzas como aço em direção ao fogo que crepitava hipnoticamente alimentado pelos tantos pergaminhos que Draco lançava sobre ele.

-Draco?

Uma voz ecoou na escuridão da sala o fazendo levantar-se subitamente.

-Como entrou aqui Pansy?

Os olhos do sonserino enviavam uma onda de desprezo para a sua nova "companhia".

...oOo...

Harry chegou ofegante ao corujal, olhava para todos os lados nervosamente antes de procurar Edwiges, no entanto o que encontrou o deixou mais confuso ainda. Ao lado de sua coruja de penugem branca como a neve ele encontrou a sua ex-namorada, a corvinal Cho Chang que apontava a varinha para a coruja de Harry.

-Cho?

A voz de Harry surpreendeu a oriental que se virou rapidamente na direção do grifinório com os olhos ligeiramente amplos de medo.

-Ha-Harry? O-oque você tá-tá fazendo aqui?

Pergunta a oriental trêmula e visivelmente pálida.

-O que você estava fazendo com a Edwiges?

Questiona o grifinório estreitando os olhos para a oriental.

-Nada!

Apressa-se em responder a oriental diante do olhar desconfiado do moreno enquanto puxava as mangas da sua capa sobre as mãos.

-Harry... eu-eu apenas estava procurando uma correntinha que deixei cair por aqui!

Mente a corvinal tentando sair do caminho para fugir do corujal, mas Harry a segura pelo pulso. Esse fora seu grande erro, a mão direita da menina sangrava e ela puxou agressivamente a mão esquerda quase acertando o rosto do moreno que soltara o braço antes de ver seu pulso.

-Cho você está sangrando!

Preocupa-se o grifinório ao perceber que sua mão estava suja com o sangue da corvinal e a segura pelo braço novamente.

-Me larga Harry!

Grita a menina assustando algumas corujas que estavam por perto deixando Harry alerta, ela estava lutando para que ele não visse seu pulso.

-O que está escondendo de mim Cho? Por acaso você não fez nada com a Edwiges fez?

Alerta Harry, mas, a corvinal escapa correndo para longe do escolhido.

-Ela não vai se esconder por muito tempo!

Murmura Harry voltando-se para Edwiges que segurava um estranho pergaminho como se sua existência dependesse disto. Os olhos do garoto estreitam-se ao encarar a coruja albina. Ela parecia estranhamente estática, quase que sem vida, seus olhos grandes estavam vazios e sem luz.

-Menina o que fizeram a você?

Desespera-se Harry aproximando-se da coruja, mas ela abre as asas numa postura ofensiva, apesar de não ter saído do lugar.

-Edwiges, sou eu! Não está me reconhecendo? Harry Potter, você foi minha primeira amiga desde que eu me lembro...

Harry tenta novamente se aproximar, mas com mais cautela estendendo apenas a mão sob a cabeça da coruja, mas ela quase arranca-lhe os dedos com o bico piando ameaçadoramente.

-Edwiges...

Agora Harry tinha certeza que algo sério acontecera à sua coruja, ela nunca fora agressiva para com ele. Trincando os dentes ele lembra que Cho apontava a varinha em sua direção quando chegou ao corujal, perdendo qualquer cautela de lado ele aponta a varinha para ela.

-Finniten Incanttatun!

E com um piado doloroso a coruja nevada deixa-se cair nos braços do grifinório que sustentava um olhar sombrio em direção ao pergaminho que ela ainda segurava entre suas garras.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Harry enervava Edwiges colocando-a sobre uma almofada que ele mesmo transmutara e tirando o pergaminho de suas garras suavemente para não machucá-la e o grifinório fica em choque ao perceber a letra e a assinatura.

-Hagrid!?

Agora Harry encontrava-se definitivamente em choque. Respirando pesadamente o grifinório apertava o pergaminho com força em sua mão, se recusando a acreditar que o gigante havia levado Hermione para àquela armadilha mortal no campo de quadribol. Primeiro a ameaça de Jason na noite anterior, o desaparecimento e tortura de Hermione, depois Cho sangrando e logo em seguida, Edwiges sob imperius, para completar uma carta desesperada de Hagrid pedindo ajuda...

-Eu não posso resolver isso sozinho!

Mas quem poderia ajudá-lo? Hermione estava desacordada, frágil... e ele não iria de forma alguma envolvê-la novamente em algo tão perigoso. Rony entraria em pânico e surtaria duas vezes mais que o próprio Harry (ele recorreria à Hermione assim como Harry faria).

Dumbledore teria que alertar os aurores, Cromwell... bem Harry não confiava nele, Luna e Ginny não poderiam fazer muita coisa, Malfoy estava fora de questão por razões OBVIAS agora só restavam duas opções, o professor Remo Lupin e seu padrinho Sírius Black.

O olhar do escolhido recaíam sobre Edwiges que já demonstrava alguns sinais de melhora, seus olhos vibravam intensamente e logo ela se empoleirou no ombro de Harry.

-Ainda tenho que enviar uma carta aos pais da Mione...

Lembrou-se o moreno bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos rebeldes com nervosismo, ele ainda era só um garoto para conseguir resolver todos esses enigmas de uma vez. Ele sentiu novamente seu peito afundar, ele sentia falta de Hermione novamente, ela já teria apontado uma solução.

Balançando a cabeça negativamente, Harry afastou essa idéia da sua mente, precisava se esforçar para manter o foco. Respirando fundo ele volta sua atenção para a coruja.

-Garota, preciso que fique em segurança, vôoe até Sírius e permaneça com ele até que eu a chame para levar a carta dos Grangers!

A coruja piou negando-se a ficar longe do garoto nesse momento, ela podia perceber o quanto Harry estava confuso, mas o grifinório estava determinado e não deixou o corujal até o momento que Edwiges desaparecera nos céus cinzentos de Hogwarts e seguiu para a sala precisa sozinho, sempre conferindo o mapa para ver se não fora seguido.

-Agora... mostre-me, Sírius Black!

Exige o escolhido para o espelho e instantes depois a imagem de um homem de olhos negros e cabelos longos surgia no espelho.

-Hey filhote! Não esperava notícias suas tão cedo! Como estão indo as coisas com a Hermione?

Falava Sírius com um meio sorriso malicioso, que se dado em outro momento teria deixado o grifinório completamente vermelho de vergonha.

-Hermione não está nada bem Sírius, as coisas em Hogwarts estão um caos e eu preciso da sua ajuda!

O tom sério do garoto fez o fugitivo fechar o semblante de imediato, principalmente com a menção de "Hermione" e "nada bem"na mesma frase.

...oOo...

Ginny finalmente conseguira entrar no salão comunal sonserino depois de ouvir três primeiros anos murmurando a senha distraidamente.

-Serpentti... nada criativo...

Murmurava contrariada, ela ficara quase uma hora tentando inutilmente encontrar a senha deles, tentara até o nome do próprio Lord das Trevas e nada. Calmamente a Weasley seguia esgueirando-se pelos cantos até identificar o corredor que dava para o dormitório feminino e com um sorriso maroto ela seguiu até o quarto que Pansy Parkinson dividia com Daphine Greengrass.

Não fora muito difícil, afinal tudo no "lado da Pansy" era rosa choque, daqueles que se poderia enxergar do outro lado da fronteira de tão chamativo. Ginny balançou a cabeça negativamente em reprovação antes de adentrar o dormitório e conferir se havia alguém lá dentro.

Para sua sorte nenhuma das alunas sonserina estavam lá. Decidida ela entra no dormitório e aponta a varinha para a cama da rival... digo... da sua odiada inimiga Pansy. Murmurando alguns feitiços dos gêmeos ela transfigurou todas as colchas rosadas em trapos esfarrapados e muito sujos além de lançar sobre eles um encanto de mau-cheiro.

Depois disso ela seguiu para o baú da Parkinson e abriu-o sem dificuldades revirando tudo até encontrar o objeto de seu desejo... os olhos de Ginny brilharam em satisfação ao pegar o diário de Pansy, e guardando-o na sua capa ela volta a aplicar uma série absurda de feitiços destruidores e de pó de mico sobre os uniformes da sonserina antes de sair sob a capa da invisibilidade novamente.

-Tenha bons sonhos Pansy querida...

Sorria a Weasley lançando um ultimo feitiço de desilusão que mascarava as reais condições dos caríssimos objetos da sonserina.

...oOo...

Horas mais tarde Rony, Ginny e Luna encontravam-se na sala onde Hermione e Jason estavam a ser tratados, enquanto eles permaneciam no leito da amiga grifinória, o irmão mais novo de Jason parecia assustado e inconsolável sobre a condição de seu irmão mais velho.

Luna fitou o garoto com curiosidade, e deixando Rony a conversar com Ginny ela se aproxima do garoto colocando uma mão sobre seu ombro reconfortantemente.

-Ele ficará bom logo, logo! Seu irmão foi um herói tentando salvar a Hermione esta manhã!

Sussurra a corvinal fazendo um pequeno sorriso de orgulho surgir no rosto do garoto.

-Sério? Jason foi um herói como o Harry?

Pergunta curioso o pequeno grifinório.

-Sim! Os Nargles me contaram que Jason lutou contra o mal para proteger a Hermione!

Mal terminava de falar e o garoto abraçou Luna com um sorriso enorme. A cena não passou despercebida por Ron que fitava fascinado a forma como Luna conseguia transmitir esperança as pessoas.

-Alguém aqui está babando pela Luna...

Murmura Ginny provocando o irmão que desvia o olhar para longe da corvinal extremamente vermelho.

-E-eu não to babando não!

Defende-se o ruivo.

-Ahh Rony não tem como negar a sua cara de babaca quando fica sonhando com ela!

Alfinetava Ginny novamente levando o seu irmão a estreitar os olhos irritados para ela.

-Estou brincando Ron! Fico feliz que esteja gostando mesmo dela...

Completa a ruivinha abraçando o braço direito do irmão docemente observando como Luna conversava animadamente com o irmão de Jason sobre "Chariuons", duendes e tempestades.

-Mas presta bem atenção! Não é porque é meu irmão que vai escapar de um feitiço super potente espanta bicho-papão se magoar a minha amiga!

Ameaça Ginny puxando o irmão para longe da sala e apontando a varinha para seu pescoço.

-Hey, eu não pretendo machucar ninguém! E desde quando a Luna é sua amiga?

Protesta Rony enfrentando a irmã.

-Você é imbatível no ranking insensibilidade, idiotice e em partir o coração das garotas, ontem humilhou a Lavender na frente de toda Hogwarts e depois deu um senhor fora na Padma Patil diante de toda a turma do sexto ano...

Argumenta a ruivinha estreitando os olhos claros em claro tom de ameaça o que levou o ruivo a engolir seco.

-A Luna se aproximou bastante de mim nos últimos dias, e especialmente hoje ela me apoiou muito com a história do Malfoy ter me seqüestrado para propósitos sombrios e essas coisas absurdas... Não vou deixar que você machuque o coraçãozinho dela! Se fizer a Luna derramar uma única lágrima... eu juro que a mamãe saberá de todas as suas "aventuras" com suas "namoradinhas"!

Depois dessa ameaça descarada Ginny deixa o grifinório sozinho com seus pensamentos e agora apavorado com a promessa de Ginny em acabar com ele caso fizesse Luna sofrer. Por um lado ele tinha certeza que seria capaz de qualquer coisa para fazê-la feliz, amava seu sorriso e o protegeria com todas as forças... mas, por outro lado, ele ainda estava muito confuso com seus pensamentos e sentimentos para se comprometer a não fazê-la sofrer.

Lembrava de quantas vezes Hermione o repreendeu por sua falta de modos e insensibilidade, ele já tinha dezesseis anos, logo faria dezessete, era quase um adulto e deveria ter mais noção de como lidar com seus problemas... especialmente com garotas.

-Ah Mione... você bem que poderia acordar logo e me dar uns conselhos!

Implorava o ruivo voltando para o leito da amiga que continuava adormecida com vários ferimentos espalhados pelos braços e rosto.

...oOo...

Harry desaparecera pelo resto do dia, o grifinório isolou-se na sala precisa desde que saíra do corujal levando consigo o espelho de Sírius e o diário de sua mãe, ele ainda não esquecera de Henry Cromwell petrificado em seu dormitório e verificava a cada meia hora o mapa do maroto para ver se o auror havia escapado.

A conversa que tivera com Sírius fora a mais séria que Harry já tivera em toda sua vida. Ele explicou ao padrinho tudo o que aconteceu desde o dia que soube da profecia, a morte dos Dusleys, os sonhos com Voldemort, a descoberta do Vinculo de sangue com Hermione, a decisão de pedi-la em casamento, como Draco, Ginny, Rony e Luna entraram nos desafios, o ultimo desafio que fora dado a uma pessoa misteriosa, o sumiço e acusação de Hagrid e agora a armadilha que levara Hermione para o homem das sombras que quase tirou-lhe a vida.

A reação de Sírius fora no entanto surpreendente, ele estava visivelmente transtornado, revoltado por não poder estar com seu afilhado em um momento como este, furioso pelos aurores ainda não terem encontrado os culpados, ainda mais com esse tal Cromwell que segundo as descrições de Harry seria um problema à parte, ele também não acreditava na culpa de Hagrid e já desconfiava do que poderia ter acontecido ao gigante.

-Escute com atenção Harry, não tome nenhuma decisão precipitada, fez bem em me contar tudo isso, agora entendo porque Edwiges chegou aqui sem nenhum pergaminho... primeiro você deve evitar esses aurores ao máximo! Não os deixe saber sobre o vinculo... você e a Hermione correriam sérios riscos caso essa informação caísse sob conhecimento do ministério!

Essa primeira informação deixou o grifinório preocupado, Jason mencionara algo do tipo quando discutia com Hermione, e agora Harry estava determinado a ler todo o diário de Lily até ter cada dúvida sua descartada. Depois de terminar a conversa com seu padrinho, Harry procurou Remo.

-Não entregue a carta de Hagrid a ninguém, espere Hermione acordar para descobrir o que realmente aconteceu, não podemos correr o risco e alguém querer incriminar o Hagrid! Temos que ficar de olho na Chang, mas posso pedir para Tonks dar um jeito nisso!

Explica o professor, mas Harry desespera-se.

-Não podemos falar nada aos aurores!

Repreende o moreno, mas Lupin o tranqüiliza.

-Calma Harry, Tonks é sobrinha de Sírius, ela está do nosso lado e sabe de tudo o que já enfrentamos contra você-sabe-quem!

Tranqüiliza o lobisomem.

-E quanto ao Cromwell?

Questiona Harry com desgosto ao falar o nome do auror.

-Não se preocupe, darei um jeito nele... Tonks ficará furiosa em saber que ele não seguiu as ordens... mas posso garantir que ele não lembrará como chegou até a torre da grifinória!

Promete Remo pela primeira vez mostrando um sorriso digno de um maroto, ele ouvira os relatos de Tonks sobre como Henry poderia ser um problema para eles. Depois de resolver a primeira parte do problema, Harry retorna à sala precisa que ganhou a aparência do salão comunal grifinório, com o calor acolhedor da lareira e o grande sofá confortável.

O escolhido sentiu o coração apertar ao tomar o diário de sua mãe em suas mãos e colocá-lo na mesinha de centro diante do sofá. Ele teria que enfrentar seus medos e desvendar as magias guardadas naquele diário escrito por sua própria mãe... sem Hermione do seu lado, isso seria realmente difícil.

...oOo...

Os gritos de Pansy eram ouvidos por todas as masmorras, assustando até mesmo os fantasmas do castelo. Fora questões de segundos para cada aluno sonserino estar fora de suas camas e empunhando varinhas assustados em pleno salão comunal.

Tonks, que estava responsável pela ala sonserina esta noite foi a primeira a chegar ao quarto que a garota dividia com Daphine Greengrass e teve uma verdadeira surpresa com o que viu...

A metamorfa já não estava de bom humor desde que decobrira Henry Cromwell dormindo num armário de vassouras enquanto deveria patrulhar o campo de quadribol em busca de pistas e agora teria atenção redobrada na segurança dos alunos.

-Que demônios você tem Parkinson?

Esbravejou Tonks quando encontrou a corvinal aos gritos olhando para sua cama com repugnância, os cabelos da auror ganhavam uma tonalidade roxo forte enquanto seus olhos faiscavam perigosamente contra Pansy.

-Minhas coisas...e a minha cama... ela parece... parece cama de um Weasley pobretão! Tem um cheiro horrível mais parecendo meleca de Trasgo!

Todos os sonserinos ouviam claramente as reclamações de Pansy.

-O que você fez aqui?

Tonks encarava a cama da morena estupefata, como ela conseguira tamanha destruição de suas coisas assim?

-Eu? EU NÃO FIZ NADA! ALGUÉM FEZ ISSO PARA SE VINGAR DE MIM!

Gritava a Parkinson deixando Tonks mais irritada ainda.

-Se vingar de você? Porque se vingariam de você senhorita Parkinson?

Questiona a auror, e nesse momento Pansy ficara muda. Percebera que na hora da raiva falava demais!

-Porque... porque eu sou muito mais bonita que qualquer outra bruxa nessa escola e sentem inveja da minha beleza!

Responde com arrogância, mas, logo em seguida todo o salão comunal sonserino explodia em gargalhadas ferozes. Pansy seguida por tonks e Daphine correra para o salão para assistir a todos seus colegas de casa gargalhando febrilmente das suas palavras.

-Do que estão rindo?

Questiona Pansy irritadiça, até que Daphine aponta para sua camisola que estava arruinada e cheia de remendos com as palavras "Sou uma cobrinha" passeando magicamente pela roupa em letras prateadas. Vermelha, a garota volta e tranca-se no quarto deixando Tonks para lidar sozinha com um bando de sonserinos que agora estavam sem sono.

-Vocês escolhem, ou vão para suas camas e voltam a dormir ou terei que desmaiar vocês um a um e enviá-los para o dormitório!

Ameaça a aouror furiosa apontando a varinha para o alto, seu tom de voz mortal silenciou todo o salão e numa corrida desesperada todos retornaram aos seus quartos.

...oOo...

Draco aguardava Ginny impaciente na biblioteca, dessa vez teriam a supervisão de um auror, chamado Claus Keane, o homem apenas lançou alguns feitiços de reconhecimento do local e depois de averiguar bem cada corredor de livros liberou o trabalho dos alunos, dessa vez permitindo que usassem suas varinhas e os deixou na biblioteca, indo montar guarda na porta da mesma.

Ginny chegava ofegante ao encontro do sonserino e murmurando milhões de desculpas retornava ao trabalho ao lado do Malfoy, que para seu desgosto a ignorava completamente... de novo!

Ela bem que tentou se aproximar, mas ele se afastava. Contrariada a Weasley seguiu a passos frustrados até uma nova montanha de livros e se surpreendeu ao encontrar seu diário sobre ela. Seus olhos cintilaram de emoção e ela mal conseguiu conter um gritinho de felicidade ao tomar o objeto em suas mãos novamente o abraçando com um sorriso largo.

Draco encarava de longe a animação da grifinória com o diário que acidentalmente acabara de "achar". Ela ficava incrivelmente bela quando sorria, a forma como seus cabelos pareciam mais vermelhos com as luzes turvas da biblioteca e como ela suspirava abraçando aquele pequeno objeto parecia hipnotizar o sonserino.

Mas, o loiro chutou-se mentalmente. Ele prometera a si mesmo afastar-se dela de uma vez por todas. Mas quando deu por si, lá estava Ginny a poucos centímetros do seu rosto e encarando com aquele par de olhos curiosos e travessos. Ele piscou algumas vezes até perceber que ela encontrava-se a poucos centímetros do seu rosto, bastava apenas um movimento e poderia tomar aqueles lábios quentes e macios para si.

-Malfoy? Você está bem?

Pergunta suavemente a ruivinha mordendo o lábio inferior com preocupação. Em nome de Merlin ele já estava em seu limite, ela continuava a tentá-lo com aquele rostinho inocente e aqueles lábios vermelhos pedindo para serem beijados.

-Some da minha frente Weasley!

Sibilou o sonserino reunindo tudo o que lhe restava de orgulho e lançando para ela um olhar indiferente, frio e vazio de qualquer sentimento bom. A julgar pela expressão decepcionada da grifinória, ele tinha alcançado seu objetivo, a afastou, mas apenas o bastante para vê-la dar alguns passos para trás e desviar os olhos para a escada, ou ao menos o que restava dela.

-Foi aqui que ele me derrubou pela primeira vez... é um pouco assustador estar de volta ao lugar onde quase perdi minha vida...

Comenta a ruiva, mas Draco apenas vira-lhe as costas.

-O problema é todo seu!

Responde rispidamente o sonserino.

-Se fosse somente meu, você não teria se arriscado e me levado para as masmorras até curar meus ferimentos!

Rebate a grifinória furiosa com a indiferença do loiro.

-Eu fui piedoso, apenas isso!

Responde sem deixar-se abalar.

-Você se sentiu culpado! Me deixou sozinha para ficar por aí com sua namoradinha Parkinson e quando chegou aqui pensou que eu estava morta!

Acusa Ginny fechando a distancia entre eles e o encarando com ódio.

-Se estivesse com a Pansy não faria diferença alguma Weasley!

Responde Draco desviando o olhar dela... diante dessas palavras a Weasley ofegou, onde ele queria chegar com aquela guerra de provocações e indiferenças afinal?

-Faria sim!

Gritava a grifinória com os olhos marejados empurrando as mãos em punhos sobre o peito de Draco que a fitava estupefato.

-Olha nos meus olhos e diz que nada do que passamos juntos significou alguma coisa para você!

Exige Ginny enxugando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair com as mangas do uniforme deixando amostra o desenho negro da flor no seu pulso.

-Acreditou mesmo que um Malfoy iria para além de beijos com uma grifinória... ainda mais uma Weasley! Seria repulsivo!

Responde Draco segurando os pulsos de Ginny com força a obrigando a encarar seus olhos cinzentos.

-Eu não consigo acreditar em nenhuma das suas palavras Malfoy!

Diz a grifinória fracamente, os olhos vermelhos e o rostinho assustado quase o fizeram desistir de afastá-la, mas Draco já tomara uma decisão e não voltaria atrás, seria melhor para ele... e consequentemente... melhor para ela.

-Eu não a quero mais! Sua presença é um fardo irritante Weasley!

Vociferava Draco para a grifinória que sentia as pernas ficarem fracas e o coração se partir em milhões de pedacinhos... ele a estava destruindo por dentro... e isso doía tanto.

-Eu... eu pensei que poderíamos... eu... sou uma idiota mesmo! Vá ao inferno Malfoy!

Ginny reprimiu um soluço doloroso antes de soltar-se do sonserino e retornando para os livros sobre o chão o ignorou completamente, não disse mais uma única palavra depois disso.

Mas a grifinória não sabia, que o Malfoy já estava sangrando por dentro ao vê-la sofrer assim. Ele apenas volta a focar-se no trabalho, desejando que em breve ela fosse capaz de encontrar a carta que deixara para ela em seu diário.

...oOo...

Harry enfrentava um dos momentos mais dolorosos de sua vida. Se passaram horas desde o momento que abriu o diário de Lily e perdeu-se nas paginas escritas por sua mãe. Ela contava como se apaixonara por James, como lutaram juntos contra Voldemort, como se casaram e a surpresa maravilhosa que foi a gravidez de seu primeiro filho, Harry James Potter.

Lily explicava em detalhes como enfrentaram os medos das trevas após a revelação da profecia sobre seu filho, contando também como os pais de Neville também temiam que ele fosse alvo dessa mesma profecia mortal, afinal ambos desafiaram Voldemort por três vezes.

Harry sentiu o coração apertar ainda mais quando Lily começa a narrar com riqueza de detalhes tudo o que aprendera sobre magia antiga para proteger seu bem mais precioso... seu filho. O grifinório não conseguiu evitar derramar algumas lágrimas todas as vezes que lia os trechos onde sua mãe demonstrava todo amor que sentia por ele assim como afirmava a luta incansável de seu pai para levá-lo para longe das batalhas.

Porque eles tinham ido tão cedo? Porque ele não poderia lembrar de como era estar nos braços da sua mãe, de ser ninado pelo pai, de dormir ouvindo historinhas encantadas e receber um beijo de boa noite? Porque Voldemort tinha que tirar tudo isso dele?

Uma onda de ódio se formava no peito do grifinório, tudo que mais amava era tirado cruelmente de seu alcance pelas mãos do bruxo das trevas que tanto odiava.

Ele conseguia sentir o pânico que seus pais viveram desde o dia que tomaram conhecimento da profecia, através das palavras de Lily, Harry conseguia sentir cada batalha e cada procura desesperada por uma solução, por uma saída que livrasse seu filhinho de um destino tão sombrio.

Era estranho e até certo ponto angustiante ler num velho diário a sua própria história, mas fora a partir de agora que toda a sua atenção focou-se na leitura. Lily transcrevera com riqueza de detalhes tudo o que descobriu sobre magia antiga de proteção, sobre vínculos de alma e sangue, sobre runas e barreiras mágicas... e ali ele encontrou passo a passo o que sua mãe fez, e anos mais tarde Hermione repetiu.

Seus olhos alargaram-se em terror, as conseqüências, os perigos e a ilegalidade diante das leis mágicas. Ambas as bruxas sabiam que com o ritual estariam colocando em jogo sua magia e a chance de passar os restos dos seus dias em Azkaban.

Harry deixa o livro cair de suas mãos, sustentava uma expressão ilegível com os olhos vidrados sobre a mesinha de madeira a sua frente. Ele mal respirava, perdera-se em pensamentos desesperados de como poderia perder Hermione assim como perdera seus pais, por isso Sírius insistiu para que ele mantivesse em segredo sua ligação com Hermione, por isso Jason falava sobre quebrar leis mágicas e até mesmo compreendeu a pergunta sarcástica de Snape quando Remo alertou sobre a possibilidade de Hermione ter iniciado um vínculo de sangue com ele.

-Não deveria ter feito isso mione...!

Murmura Harry esfregando os olhos com força na tentativa de manter-se firme. Para sua surpresa, Edwiges surge na janela que magicamente aparecera na sala, chamando sua atenção, era hora de mandar sua carta aos Grangers.

"Senhor e senhora Granger,

Escrevo esta carta para explicar o que aconteceu à sua filha, minha melhor amiga, Hermione Granger assim como esclarecer a perigosa realidade em que se encontra o mundo mágico. Estamos em guerra contra um bruxo muito perigoso que ameaça a segurança de nossos amigos, especialmente os nascido trouxa como Hermione.

Esta manhã Hermione caiu em uma armadilha com um homem das sombras que estava à minha espera, ela foi enganada e logo depois feita de refém e foi cruelmente torturada por magias imperdoáveis até que a encontrássemos no campo de quadribol em poder do nosso inimigo.

Meu nome é Harry James Potter, tenho dezesseis anos e me encontro no olho do furacão desde o dia que nasci, eu conheci Hermione quando ainda tinha onze, no trem para Hogwarts... desde então sua filha tem sido uma presença constante em minha vida, e também uma das mais valiosas para mim.

Não os envio esta carta para atemorizá-los, mas para deixar claro as verdadeiras condições que enfrentamos no mundo mágico assim como seus perigos...

E assim Harry passou o resto daquela noite a escrever aos Grangers. Depois de terminar um longo pergaminho, Harry entrega para Edwiges pedindo para que permanecesse com os pais de Hermione até que tivessem a chance de responder a carta... isso também a manteria fora do alcance dos aurores por um tempo.

Depois disso o grifinório seguiu sentindo-se exausto para a sala onde Hermione estava sob os cuidados de McGonagall, passara o dia todo longe dela, sentia demais a sua falta, ela era sua força sua segurança, bastava apenas um toque de sua mão para levar para longe qualquer sentimento ruim de seu coração, no entanto ele foi surpreendido quando entrou na sala.

-Jason Stuarts acabou de acordar senhor Potter, e se recusa a falar com qualquer outra pessoa além de você!

Avisa a vice diretora com preocupação diante da expressão do moreno.

-O que ele quer falar comigo?

Questiona Harry estreitando os olhos furiosamente.

-Não me ouviu senhor Potter? Ele se recusa a falar com qualquer outra pessoa!

Repete impaciente Minerva ao que Harry segue a contragosto para o leito do lufa-lufa.

-Até que enfim apareceu Potter!

Resmunga Jason com amargura.

-Diga logo o que quer Stuarts! Não tive o melhor dos meus dias!

Responde Harry irritado.

-Se você não o teve, imagine Hermione! Deveria estar com ela naquele maldito campo de quadribol!

Repreende Jason com repugnância atingindo o ponto fraco do grifinório que trincou os dentes furiosamente. Com isso o lufa-lufa lança um rápido "muffiato" ao redor deles.

-Eu não sabia como encontrá-la, os aurores me impediam de procurá-la, eu a procurei em cada parte de Hogwarts desesperadamente!

Gritava Harry para Jason que estreita os olhos para o escolhido.

-Se Hermione fosse realmente importante para você não a teria perdido de vista! Teria feito o que eu fiz! Mesmo sabendo que a tinha perdido para você eu a segui, lutei por ela e quase morri naquele maldito campo de quadribol tentando livrá-la de uma maldição de "imperius"!

Bradava Jason jogando contra Harry toda sua amargura.

-Eu também lutei por ela! Daria a minha vida se fosse preciso para mantê-la em segurança, por Mérlin eu mataria por ela!

Agora Harry perdia completamente o controle quase partindo para cima de Jason.

-Não poderia fazer isso sabendo das conseqüências sobre ela! Hermione quebrou as leis mágicas por sua culpa! Ela é tão devotada a você que não se importou em arriscar tudo o que tem para manter a sua bunda longe desses problemas que você sempre arranja!

Acusa Stuarts ferozmente e agora Harry engolia sua ira diante das palavras duras de Jason.

-Eu a amo Potter! E se for preciso esconder tudo o que sei sobre vocês dois do ministério eu o farei... mas, por ela!

Completa Jason desviando o olhar para o leito ao lado onde se encontrava Hermione.

-Obrigado!

Agradece o grifinório sem conseguir encarar o lufa-lufa, sentia tanto ódio e tanta tristeza dentro de si que não saberia como responder ao rival.

-Mas quero que prometa uma coisa Potter...

Agora a voz de Jason soou ameaçadora, rapidamente Harry o encarou com desconfiança.

-Terá que denunciar o Hagrid! Ouvi a Hermione chamando por ele, o alvo era você isso era obvio, e mesmo assim ela não se importou em arriscar a própria vida recusando-se a chamá-lo! Hagrid é o culpado pelo sofrimento de Hermione e que quero que ele pague por isso!

Exige Stuarts com um semblante sombrio, Harry fecha as mãos em punhos concentrando-se para não fazer nenhuma besteira, Jason o estava encurralando colocando entre a liberdade de Hagrid ou Hermione.

Ele tinha demais em jogo para arriscar numa única resposta agora, ele tinha que pensar rápido.

-Se eu recusar o que você faria Jason? Hermione ainda não acordou para confirmar a sua versão da história, até agora só tenho a sua palavra e garanto que não confio nada em você! Mione nunca culparia o Hagrid pelo que aconteceu, ela é a bruxa mais inteligente de nossa geração e com toda certeza saberia que seria uma armadilha usando o nome dele! Não acredito que a seguiu sem nenhum motivo aparente e duvido muito dessa sua certeza sobre a Mione ter quebrado as leis mágicas!

Os argumentos de Harry pegaram Jason de surpresa, ele ampliou os olhos com a rápida resposta do grifinório.

-Se a amasse de verdade, assim como eu a amo... não colocaria a liberdade dela em jogo por nada nesse mundo! Não se aproveitaria desse momento em que ela poderia se quer dar sua própria opinião sobre o assunto! Eu só não te dou uma surra Stuarts, porque sem você a Mione poderia estar muito pior... fora de nosso alcance...

Acusa Harry dando as costas para Jason que permanecia em silencio.

-Se abrir a boca para falar sobre o Hagrid e principalmente, se falar qualquer coisa sobre Hermione... vai desejar nunca ter me conhecido Stuarts!

Ameaça Harry com uma voz tão sombria e cruel que mais parecia ser o próprio Voldemort falando através dele. O lufa-lufa se encolheu na cama frustrado, mas puxando a manga do casaco sobre os pulsos retira o encanto de silenciamento ao redor deles, pensando num próximo plano para livrar-se de Hagrid.

...oOo...


	18. Conflitos

Algo quente e macio segurava sua mão esquerda enquanto sentia os raios de sol iluminando seu rosto ainda muito pálido. Respirando fundo, Hermione esforça-se para abrir os olhos. No inicio sua visão ficara completamente ofuscada pela luz que transpassava a janela principal da sala.

Sua cabeça dava voltas e voltas antes de perceber que estava num lugar desconhecido. Em poucos segundos seus olhos ampliam-se bruscamente assim como sua respiração torna-se ofegante, como se tivesse corrido dez vezes ao redor do castelo, e seu coração ganha um ritmo acelerado. Ela mal conseguia mover-se tamanho seu medo.

Hagrid! Jason! A armadilha! Suas lembranças gritavam seus nomes desordenadamente quando se recorda em flashes assustadores tudo o que viveu no campo de quadribol. A ultima coisa que tinha em mente foi quando o bruxo a jogou da vassoura para fugir dos ataques de Harry. Imediatamente um arrepio mortal atravessou seu corpo, a altura era algo insano e Hermione odiava isso.

-Harry!

Ela grita sentando-se na cama alarmada ao retomar o controle de seus pensamentos. A monitora tinha os olhos marejados.

-Hermione! Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui!

Harry desperta ainda segurando a mão de Hermione com força e logo ao perceber que ela despertara tão angustiada levantou e sentou na beirada da cama para acariciar rostinho aflito da grifinória enquanto fitava seus olhos castanhos com carinho. Ele esperou tanto para ver aqueles olhos, para tê-la novamente bem e em seus braços.

-Harry você está bem? Ele te machucou? Era tudo uma armadilha!

Desespera-se a monitora-chefe segurando o rosto do moreno entre suas mãos trêmulas com preocupação.

-Mione fica calma! Eu estou bem!

Harry retribuía o carinho que sentia da grifinória beijando as mãozinhas dela em cada lado de seu rosto.

-Mas, Harry eu te coloquei em perigo...

Insistia a grifinória assustada.

-Não Hermione! Você "se colocou em perigo", arriscando-se desse jeito, quase me deixou louco quando acordei e não te encontrei comigo, sem falar que eu perdi completamente a cabeça quando a vi em queda livre no campo de quadribol! Eu quase a perdi de verdade! Por tudo que mais ama Hermione Jean Granger prometa-me que "nunca" vai me assustar assim novamente? Eu não sei o que eu seria capaz de fazer sem você por perto!

Harry a corta bruscamente a obrigando a olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele acabava de revelar a ela o quanto vê-la em perigo o afetou, como ficara louco de desespero e como estava disposto a arriscar a própria vida para salvá-la.

-Eu... eu sinto muito Harry...

Hermione morde o lábio inferior com força retendo as lágrimas aos olhos.

-Meu amor não precisa de mais desculpas, eu já disse que a culpa não foi sua!

Tranquiliza Harry segurando seu rosto com amor enxugando as lágrimas que aqueles olhos que ele tanto adorava derramavam.

-Harry foi horrível! Foi tudo uma armadilha, eu pensei que poderia encontrar o Hagrid, mas era alguém disfarçado através da poção polissuco, quando eu percebi já era tarde e quando o Jason tentou me ajudar ele me lançou um imperius, eu tentei resistir, eu queria impedir que você fosse até lá quando tudo fugiu ao meu controle! Eu deveria ter percebido isso, não havia como Edwiges ter encontrado o Hagrid quando o próprio ministério não conseguiu, eu fui uma tola! Me perdoa Harry!

Ela tinha tanto medo de ter colocado o moreno em perigo e começa a falar tudo de uma única vez sem se quer parar para tomar fôlego, ela estava desesperada e segurava com força os ombros do grifinório como se fosse obrigá-lo a lhe dar mais atenção.

-Shhh! Mione pare de falar como se a culpa fosse sua! Nós dois sabemos que não é assim! Você precisa se acalmar, ainda temos muito tempo para falar sobre tudo isso! Não precisa reviver todo o pesadelo daquela manhã, não agora!

Harry puxa a morena para um abraço protetor enquanto apoiava o queixo sobre a cabeça de Hermione, uma das mãos acariciava seus cabelos cacheados numa tentativa de tranquilizar a ela e a si mesmo. As palavras de Jason ainda ecoavam em sua mente "deveria estar com ela quando tudo isso aconteceu"...

-Mas, Harry, ainda temos muito que esclarecer, onde pode estar o Hagrid, como aquele homem teve acesso à Edwiges, e eu não contei o que eu vi quando ele apontou a varinha para o Jason... no seu pulso tinha...

Quando a grifinória iria falar, a voz de McGonagall se faz escutar na sala.

-Oh, senhorita Granger! Como é bom finalmente vê-la acordada! Já não sabia o que fazer para levar o senhor Potter para longe daqui!

Alegrava-se a vice-diretora seguindo em direção à cama de Hermione que ainda se recusava a soltar-se de Harry.

-Quanto tempo eu passei aqui?

Questiona a grifinória fracamente, processando as informações lentamente, tirar o Harry da sala? Quando tempo ela passara ali?

-Dois dias e meio!

A resposta de McGonagall deixou a morena perplexa. Por Mérlin passara dois dias inconsciente! Seu semblante era uma mistura de choque e temor quando Harry apertou os braços ao seu redor murmurando calmamente.

-Não precisa se preocupar Hermione, eu tenho boa parte de suas atividades de runas, aritmância e poções na minha mochila enquanto Ron e Neville tem alguns pergaminhos cheios de anotações de feitiços e herbologia esperando por você!

Brinca o grifinório beijando o topo da cabeça da morena que piscava os olhos repetidas vezes até sair do choque e levantar a cabeça apenas o suficiente para encarar Harry.

-Não é isso que me assusta Harry!

Defende-se a garota, mas o olhar maroto do grifinório a fez sorrir.

-Tudo bem! Não é "somente" isso!

Completa sentindo o rosto esquentar sob os olhos atentos de McGonagall.

-Muito bem, deixemos a conversa para depois, tenho que examiná-la senhorita Granger!

Anuncia a senhora fazendo sinal para Harry sair, o moreno relutante soltou os braços do corpo da namorada afastando-se com um olhar preocupado.

-Não se preocupe senhor Potter, logo, logo, poderá vê-la novamente, não serão mais de poucos minutos, creio que possa sobreviver à isso!

Fala a professora com um meio sorriso que deixou Harry rubro após o comentário.

-Professora o que aconteceu enquanto estive desacordada?

Questiona Hermione com um semblante preocupado.

-Bem... digamos que o senhor Potter tenha demonstrado toda sua dedicação à você senhorita Granger, tomando os deveres de monitor, pegando suas atividades e passando noites inteiras aqui, dormindo nessa cadeira ao seu lado! Além disso, ele disse que não pisaria no campo de quadribol enquanto você não abrisse os olhos!

Explica McGonagall solenemente diante de uma Hermione impressionada, o que aconteceu com o seu Harry para mudar tanto?

-Professora McGonagall aconteceu mais alguma coisa, além disso?

Pergunta desconfiada a monitora estreitando os olhos.

-Acho que isso cabe ao senhor Potter lhe contar Hermione! Pode ir, não vejo mais nenhum dano aparente sobre seu corpo, seu núcleo mágico se restabeleceu completamente! Recomendo que não se esforce demais por enquanto!

Anuncia a vice-diretora ternamente antes de liberar a grifinória.

...oOo...

Ginny andava com uma pilha de pergaminhos em seus braços seguindo apressadamente para a sala do professor Binns. Ele a encarregou de recolher todos os trabalhos que sua turma havia feito durante as férias para sua disciplina e agora ele teve que madrugar para entregar todos antes da primeira aula.

A Weasley estava tão distraída que se quer percebeu a aproximação de uma certa sonserina no corredor.

-Trabalho escravo Weasel? Não sabia que queria roubar os afazeres dos elfos domésticos de Hogwarts! A voz de Millicent a fez parar bruscamente sua corrida para encarar a grandalhona com curiosidade, ela jamais direcionava-lhe a palavra, e especialmente hoje jogava-lhe quinze em uma ofensa descarada.

-Arruinar as coisas de uma aluna sonserina foi audácia demais até mesmo para uma grifinória! Não tem medo de uma vingança dolorosa pirralha?

Completa a garota olhando para Ginny com desprezo.

-Não!

Vociferava a ruivinha entre dentes, estreitando os olhos para a sonserina que não gostou nada do tom da Weasley e com um único empurrão a jogou contra a parede deixando cair todos os rolos de pergaminhos ao chão.

-Não me provoque sua Weasley imunda! Eu vim apenas trazer um recado da Pansy... ela não gostou nada do que você fez com o quarto dela! Ela avisou que vai fazer com que se arrependa maldita Weasel cabelo de fogo!

Ameaça apertando suas mãos poderosamente no pescoço da grifinória que mesmo assustada puxou sua varinha e lançou o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio à mente.

-Inccendius!

Em questão de segundos o uniforme da sonserina estava em chamas e Millicent desespera-se até que Ginny aproveitando que estava livre das garras da bruxa monstruosa completa:

-Aguamentti!

Agora ela dera um verdadeiro banho na sonserina que a fitava horrorizada.

-Agora diga à senhorita Parkinson que quem mexe com fogo... pode se queimar! Assim como você!

Responde a Weasley empinando o nariz e cruzando os braços numa pose intimidadora. Apenas depois que Millicent sumiu de vista ela deixou toda sua coragem grifinória esvair-se.

Estava realmente assustada, nos últimos dias Pansy colocara todas as meninas da sonserina contra ela, mas a reação da Millicent era algo que Ginny não esperava tão cedo.

Seus dias passavam longos e cada vez mais difíceis, desde a noite que completara sua detenção na biblioteca que Draco não a dirigia a palavra e isso a estava deixando péssima, mesmo que tratasse de esconder toda sua tristeza de seus amigos e colegas de casa.

A única pessoa que realmente Ginny poderia conversar sobre tudo isso além de Hermione, que descobrira desde o primeiro dia as intenções de Ginny, era Luna Lovegood. A corvinal se revelou uma grande amiga para a grifinória, sempre dando bons conselhos e muito apoio, mesmo contra a vontade de Rony.

Enquanto Ginny recolhia os pergaminhos do chão uma voz a vez recuar e paralisar de sua atividade, era uma risada assustadora... Muito parecida com a que ouviu no dia do "acidente" na biblioteca.

Ela ficou ali, parada no mesmo lugar por incontáveis minutos até se dar conta de que não estava completamente sozinha no corredor quando ouve uma segunda risada sarcástica e logo seus olhos alcançaram Blaise Zabini.

-Parece que temos um probleminha a resolver não temos garota Weasley?

Aproximava-se da ruiva sorrateiramente enquanto ela retoma a postura de coragem.

-Foi você! Aquela noite você tentou me matar Zabini!

Gritava a grifinória ao fechar as mãos em punhos ferozes quase o acertando um soco, mas este segura seu pulso agressivamente apertando-o mais e mais.

-Eu não sei de nada disso!

Alega Zabini dando de ombros, mas a ruiva tenta acertá-lo novamente o irritando ainda mais.

-Eu não sou o Malfoy, se continuar com isso eu não vou pegar leve só porque tem um rostinho bonito ou pernas bem atraentes...

Diz ameaçadoramente para a ruiva que puxa a varinha com a mão livre murmurando um feitiço estuporante que passou raspando pelo ombro do moreno rasgando sua capa.

-Eu não tenho medo de você!

Responde feroz a grifinória.

-Pois deveria, posso ser muito mal!

Adverte o garoto soltando-a bruscamente no chão.

-O que vocês querem de mim afinal? Toda a sonserina me odeia dez vezes mais agora!

Questiona a Weasley tirando os cabelos ruivos do rosto.

-Não sei quanto aos outros, mas eu não quero nada com você garota... porém até agora você é o caminho mais rápido que tenho para atingir uma certa pessoa!

Agora Zabini ficara sob um joelho permanecendo a mesma altura da Weasley que estava sentada no chão.

-Eu sei que planeja tomar o lugar dele Zabini... sei que anda perseguindo o Malfoy como uma serpente traiçoeira, pronta para dar o bote no menor descuido, mas eu não vou participar disso! Nem adiantaria, o Malfoy já deixou bem claro que me odeia!

Responde a grifinória furiosamente soltando-se do sonserino que estava a ponto de avançar sobre ela.

-Ele pode dizer o que quiser, mas, ele gosta de você, Draco sabe que não adianta mentir...

Provoca Blaise.

-E você sabe acreditar nele como um bom cordeirinho! Ele conseguiu fazer todo mundo pensar a mesma coisa, até mesmo eu!

Rebate Ginny com tanto ódio que Zabini deu um breve passo para trás ao ficar de pé.

-Ainda continua a ser a ferramenta perfeita para meu plano!

Diz Blaise dando de ombros.

-Vai para o inferno Zabini! Eu não quero mais nada me ligando ao Malfoy!

Vociferava a ruivinha levantando e apontando a varinha na direção do sonserino que toma seu pulso num aperto feroz, determinada a livrar-se dele, Ginny levanta um dos joelhos com força acertando-o entre as pernas.

No mesmo instante um flash de câmera os deixa temporariamente cegos. Zabini solta Ginny que aproveitando a chance aponta a varinha para os pergaminhos os levitando a tempo de Colin a puxar pela mão e fugir com ela pelos corredores antes de serem alcançados pelo sonserino.

...oOo...

Luna andava tranquilamente para o grande salão, sua varinha atrás da orelha, um colar de rabanetes verdes e um sorriso encantador nos lábios. Faziam apenas três dias que aceitara namorar Ronald Weasley e se sentia nas nuvens, ele era tudo o que a corvinal sempre sonhara.

Quando estavam juntos, ele a cobria de beijos e a abraçava tão forte impedindo que qualquer mal a atingisse, Luna o via como seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante. Quando estava com ele todo o mundo parava de existir, eles tinham seu próprio tempo, seu próprio ritmo, seu próprio mundo e muito carinho.

Ela agora não encontrava motivos para ficar sozinha, quando Rony ia para seu treino no campo ela o acompanharia torcendo pelo seu "Rei Weasley" da arquibancada e dava uma forcinha ao capitão livrando seu namorado de alguns Nargles perturbantes com seus encantos secretos.

Sempre que era tarde e Luna se encontrava a caminho da biblioteca ou quando retornava para seu salão comunal depois do horário, Harry a acompanhava enquanto conversavam sobre Hermione e os possíveis desafios a serem enfrentados, noite passada ela alertou Harry que hoje ela acordaria ao amanhecer.

Quando estava em aula, tinha a companhia de Ginny e Colin, que estavam mais próximos a ela que nunca. A ruivinha tornou-se a melhor amiga da corvinal em pouco tempo, assim como os gêmeos que começaram a aprontar com cada bruxo dentro do castelo que a humilhasse ou fizesse mal, alegando que agora ela era membro honorária da família Weasley.

-Agora eu tenho uma nova família, e grandes amigos! Espero que agora eu possa protegê-los!

Murmurava a loirinha enquanto fitava distraidamente o girassol em seu pulso. Ao contrário dos demais, o desafio de Luna se mostrava cada vez mais nítido sob seus olhos, ela sabia que a hora estava chegando e só desejava estar preparada para isso.

-Hoje o dia guarda grandes surpresas, eu posso sentir isso, os Wrackpurts estão muitos agitados!

Será que Hermione já havia acordado? Ou Ginny finalmente enfrentara Draco? Será que Cho revelou a Harry o que estava fazendo com Edwiges? O grifinório a pediu para manter os olhos na oriental, mas Cho não fizera nada fora do normal até agora além de insultar Hermione por tomar toda a atenção de Harry mesmo desacordada.

Seus pensamentos são interrompidos quando percebe Drifikies rondando sua cabeça. A corvinal estreita os olhos e segue as pequenas criaturinhas até uma sala de aula vazia.

Seu lindo sorriso se desfez rapidamente. Sentiu seu coração pular uma batida e a respiração engatar na garganta, seus joelhos fraquejaram e as mãos seguravam firme a maçaneta da porta. Luna estava paralisada na porta da sala de poções diante de Ron e Lavender. Seus olhos só poderiam estar a enganando... Eles... eles estavam aos beijos.

...oOo...

Draco estava na mesa sonserina com um semblante indiferente e um tanto misterioso. Seus olhos não desviavam um único milímetro da mesa grifinória notando a ausência de Potter e seus coleguinhas ridículos.

Até mesmo a lunática Lovegood estava ausente. O sonserino aperta os olhos perigosamente, se fosse algo ligado ao desafio que se metera (por culpa exclusiva da garota Weasley), já o teriam alertado... a única coisa que a própria Luna lhe dissera foi que esta manhã Hermione estaria de volta.

Balançando a cabeça negativamente, Draco tenta afastar os pensamentos desse grupinho de adoradores do testa rachada, da sua cabeça, ele ainda não conseguia entender como a bruxa mais inteligente da escola fora capaz de arriscar tudo por ele... o poderoso herói do mundo bruxo... que não salvava quase ninguém, muito pelo contrário.

Pensava amargamente o sonserino ao lembrar de todas as mortes que aconteceram para manter o ultimo herdeiro Potter em segurança, especialmente a mais recente... Cedrico Diggory, fora um choque para toda Hogwarts, especialmente para Draco, pois seu pai estava lá, e desde aquele dia prometera fazer de Draco um comensal, mesmo contra sua vontade.

Ele já não suportava mais essa maldita ladainha sobre como o Potter venceria o senhor das trevas com a sua luz. Ele não acreditava nisso, Voldemort tinha muitos meios de acabar com Harry, mais do que ele poderia imaginar, além de aliados muito poderosos e leais, o que seria mais preocupante ainda. Sua tia Bellatriz era só mais um breve exemplo do tipo de malucos que Potter teria pela frente.

Por mais que tentasse ignorar a guerra, ele estava envolvido até o pescoço, toda sua família estava. O ministério, boa parte dos sonserinos, até mesmo Snape. Nesse momento os olhos de Draco voltam-se para a mesa dos professores, o mestre de poções encontrava-se lá, com sua postura altiva e impecável.

...oOo...

Hermione se preparava para sair da sala já vestindo seu uniforme, do outro lado da porta, Harry a aguardava impaciente, McGonagall prometera que seria por pouco tempo, então porque demorava tanto? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? Talvez Hermione tenha se sentido mal novamente! Pensava angustiado o garoto.

Harry andava de um lado a outro e estava decidido a entrar de qualquer jeito na sala e verificar o estado de Hermione com seus próprios olhos quando a encontrou abrindo a porta e sorrindo docemente para ele.

-Céus Mione... como eu senti a sua falta!

Confessa o grifinório a tomando nos braços e a tirando do chão com um abraço esmagador, ele a gira no ar antes de mergulhar nos olhos castanhos que tanto amava, passaria a eternidade à adorar sua noiva, mas é interrompido por um beijo de tirar o fôlego da monitora-chefe.

Os dois se perdem nos lábios um do outro, tentando suprimir a ausência e a saudade que sentiam naquele único gesto, Harry envolve a cintura de Hermione, possessivo, enquanto a sente enlaçar seu pescoço com as suas mãos suaves.

Os dois apenas afastaram-se em busca de ar, estavam ofegantes e a monitora tinha o rosto levemente corado. Os olhos do escolhido a fitavam com um misto de desejo e confusão levando à grifinória a sorrir docemente para seu noivo.

-Isso é para agradecer por todo o trabalho de pegar minhas tarefas e anotações!  
Responde ao moreno com um sorriso maroto brincando nos lábios rosados, antes de colar seu corpo ao dele novamente em outro beijo apaixonado. Quando se separaram o grifinório tinha um sorriso convencido no rosto.

-E esse agora?

Questiona aproximando o rosto ao dela colando suas testas.

-Por ter se portado bem enquanto estive... "dormindo"! Me deixou orgulhosa "monitor Potter"!

Responde ao fechar os olhos e aspirar o perfume de Harry. O grifinório apenas sorri antes de ter os lábios de Hermione mais uma vez sobre os seus, ele se sentia nos céus ao lado dela.

-Esse é por ter salvo a minha vida aquela manhã!

Explica Hermione ofegante para Harry que apenas balança a cabeça adorando os agradecimentos da monitora-chefe.

-Obrigada por permanecer ao meu lado!

Agradece a grifinória deitando a cabeça sob o peito do moreno, ouvindo as batidas poderosas de seu coração, ela sentia-se tão segura em seus braços.

-Eu não poderia deixar você Hermione! Eu quase fui à loucura enquanto esperava você acordar, eu me senti tão perdido... tão vazio... tão cego sem você!

Harry confessava apertando o abraço ao torno da cintura de Hermione, precisava senti-la com ele, ouvir sua voz, ver seu sorriso, tocar seus lábios, sentir com suas próprias mãos que ela estava bem, completa, inteira para ele.

-Harry... o que aconteceu realmente enquanto eu estava naquela cama?

Pergunta hesitante Hermione, ela sabia que o grifinório estava escondendo algo dela, ele não sabia mentir, não para ela.

-Algo que eu já deveria ter feito há muito tempo Mione! Mas não quero que se preocupe agora! Vamos tomar nosso café da manhã, você precisa se alimentar muito bem depois de sair da cama!

Harry responde seriamente no começo, mas logo tenta mudar de assunto, o que não passou despercebido pela grifinória que fez uma nota mental de questioná-lo mais tarde, agora ela queria encontrar seus amigos.

...oOo...

-Draquinhooo! Posso dormir no seu dormitório de monitor esta noite? Minhas coisas ainda estão muito danificadas e... Eu quero passar mais tempo com você!

A voz melosa de Pansy o provocava arrepios de repulsa. A garota tinha o braço do Malfoy em seu poder agarrando-se à ele enquanto falava em seu ouvido. Mas toda sua atenção volta-se à entrada do grande salão quando uma Ginny ofegante entra acompanhada por nada mais nada menos que sua sombra... Colin Creevey que segurava sua mão.

Este ultimo detalhe fez o sangue do sonserino subir à cabeça. Como aquele verme ousava tocar a Weasel cabelo de fogo? Por que demoraram tanto? Porque estavam ofegantes? Que raios de olhares cúmplices estavam trocando?

Agora Colin sussurrava algo no ouvido da ruiva que arregalou os olhos e depois desatou a rir enquanto sentava-se na mesa de frente para Draco, mas sem notar seu olhar fulminante em direção ao seu amigo. Aquele moleque não tinha o direito de estar com a MINHA Ginny! Pensava Draco furioso.

-Draquinhooo! Esta me ouvindo?

Reclamava Pansy, mas o sonserino continuava a ignorá-la. Alguns minutos mais tarde Blaise Zabini entrava cuspindo fogo pelo grande salão, lançando olhares mortais para Ginny que apenas deu ombros para o sonserino. Algo aconteceu entre eles e agora Draco estava determinado a descobrir.

...oOo...

-Ronald!

Gritou a corvinal para o casal, Lavender soltou Rony de imediato voltando-se para a porta. Seu coração apertou ao encontrar os olhos assustados da loirinha. Já Ron, parecia apavorado, ele ofegou quando seus olhos encontraram os de Luna, seu mundo ruiu em milhões de pedacinhos, ele a tinha decepcionado.

-Luna! Luna não é o que você tá pensando, eu posso explicar!

Desespera-se o ruivo afastando Lavender bruscamente e correndo na direção da corvinal que balançava negativamente a cabeça, não acreditando na cena que via. Quando ele chegou a frente dela, a loirinha deu um passo para trás com os olhos marejados.

-Por quê?

Questiona a menina tão baixinho que Rony teve que apurar os ouvidos para entendê-la. Ela parecia tão frágil, a única coisa que ele queria no momento era tomá-la em seus braços até que ela parasse de chorar e o perdoasse.

-Luna não é o que você está pensando! Eu pedi pra Parvati me ajudar a pedir desculpas pra Lavender e...

Começa desesperadamente o grifinório quando Lavender começa a gritar com ele.

-Rony você vai me deixar aqui plantada pra conversar com a Loony?

Esbraveja a grifinória, o ruivo trinca os dentes e fecha os olhos com força desejando que a outra desaparecesse por algum milagre dos céus ou ao menos calasse a boca. Porém, Luna vira-lhe as costas pronta para correr, mas Rony a segura pelo braço.

-Você não vai embora enquanto não me ouvir Luna!

Exige Rony tomando toda sua coragem grifinória, ainda segurando o braço de Luna e voltando-se para Lavender.

-O nome da MINHA NAMORADA É LUNA LOVEGOOD! E só para deixar bem claro, eu NÃO QUERO VOLTAR COM VOCÊ!

Diante da declaração do grifinório, Lavender estreita os olhos para Luna antes de dizer.

-Eu não sou a única garota com quem ele trai você!

Depois disso ela deixa a sala de poções, enquanto Rony rosnava furioso para a provocação da ex-namorada.

-Luna não acredita nela!

Pede o Weasley voltando sua atenção para a corvinal que tinha a cabeça baixa escondendo as suas lágrimas.

-Luna, por favor, olha pra mim!

Insistia o grifinório mais angustiado ainda, ela não falava nada, não o olhava nos olhos e isso o estava deixando arrasado por dentro. Tanto que ele ignorou a meia dúzia de Drifikies sobrevoando a cabecinha da sua namorada. Afrouxando um pouco o aperto no braço da garota ele leva a outra mão ao rostinho da corvinal o levantando.

-Eu acreditei em você!

Diz a loirinha entre soluços.

-E não acredita mais?

Questiona Ron alarmado, ele não podia perder a sua loirinha, não agora nem nunca. Mas, Luna balançou a cabeça negativamente tentando soltar-se do ruivo, mas ele a segurou pelos ombros a obrigando a ficar, ele respirou fundo antes de voltar a falar.

-Luna eu vim encontrar a Lavender para me desculpar por tudo o que a fiz passar no dia que terminamos, mas ela entendeu tudo errado, ela pensou que eu queria voltar com ela e me agarrou, e antes que eu tivesse a chance de reagir você chegou aqui e viu tudo!

Fala de uma vez o grifinório desesperado olhando no fundo dos olhos dela.

-Ela é muito mais bonita que eu e...

Começa tristemente a loira, mas Rony a corta.

-Ela não é você!

Defende-se o grifinório perdendo a calma.

-Luna eu não posso apagar das nossas memórias o que aconteceu, eu não queria beijar a Lavender, mas não consegui evitar, a droga da culpa é minha por ser tão babaca como a Ginny diz, mas eu não posso deixar você se afastar de mim sem lutar! Você vai confiar em mim ou nas palavras da Lavender?

Os olhos da corvinal ampliaram-se em choque ao encontrar o rosto de Ron tão preocupado, seus olhos tinham um brilho angustiado enquanto esperava por uma resposta sua.

...oOo...

Harry conduzia Hermione para o grande salão, ao menos esse era o plano inicial, mas no meio do caminho ele a arrastou para o quarto de monitores que dividia com ela, sem dizer uma única palavra. Assim que murmurou a senha e entrou, Harry a colocou contra a parede a beijando apaixonadamente, cada movimento seu, cada toque estava repleto de desejo.

Ainda assustada com a atitude de Harry, Hermione demorou alguns poucos instantes para retribuir aos beijos do grifinório com a mesma paixão que ardia dentro do seu peito, com as mãos deixando um rastro de fogo pela pele, com respirações entrecortadas e os corpos clamando pelo calor do outro.

Sem quebrar o contato do beijo, Harry levou Hermione para dentro de seu quarto a surpreendendo. O quarto da grifinória estava cheio de rosas vermelhas por todos os lados, os olhos de Hermione brilharam em puro encantamento e sua boca abriu num suspiro que deixou Harry fascinado. Ele queria surpreendê-la assim sempre.

-Harry... você... como fez isso? Eu quero dizer, é extraordinário, todas essas rosas são lindas, são as minhas...

-Flores preferidas!

Completa o moreno a abraçando por trás e beijando o pescoço da monitora antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido.

-Cada minuto que passei longe de você se converteram em rosas, até o momento que você chegasse aqui!

Explica Harry puxando a varinha e apontando para as flores lançando um feitiço silencioso, logo um feixe dourado transpassou as rosas unindo-as em grandes buquês em vasos de cristal.

-Rosae Coniungere e Temporius...

Murmura Hermione com os olhos brilhando.

-Esse era um dos feitiços favoritos da minha mãe! Meu pai sempre a surpreendia assim!

Responde Harry apertando os braços ao redor da cintura dela.

-Harry, foi uma surpresa maravilhosa!

Diz Hermione virando-se para ele e o beijando docemente, transmitindo todo seu amor através desse beijo.

-Eu te amo tanto!

Completa a grifinória afastando o rosto para fitar os olhos esmeralda de Harry.

-Eu também te amo Hermione! Eu te amo mais do que a qualquer pessoa que já fez parte da minha vida, não existem palavras ou gestos capazes de traduzir o quanto você é importante pra mim! Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, iria até o fim desse mundo, entraria no inferno se me pedisse, enfrentaria o próprio Voldemort sem varinha para mantê-la segura!

Hermione estava impressionada com a declaração do grifinório, as palavras soavam tão sinceras e cheias de desespero que a morena não sabia se sentia extremamente feliz ou profundamente preocupada com o que ele falava.

As mãos do grifinório alcançaram o rosto de Hermione e assim ficaram por breves segundos em silencio absoluto, encarando um ao outro sentindo os corações explodindo dentro do peito.

-Não existirá nenhuma força nesse mundo capaz de nos separar Mione... não por muito tempo! Eu te prometo isso!

Diz o monitor antes de tomar os lábios da grifinória a impedindo de fazer mais perguntas, ele aprofundou o beijo até senti-la completamente entregue em seus braços, nesse momento ele queria acima de tudo, esquecer o mundo inteiro, seus problemas, seus medos, seus segredos, e ser apenas Harry, ser apenas o garoto apaixonado que ansiava por reencontrar sua namorada.

...oOo...

Rony respirava irregularmente mantendo as mãos sobre os ombros de Luna, os dois trocavam olhares intensos e cheios de incertezas. Em menos de poucos minutos tudo que parecia um perfeito conto de fadas tornara-se um verdadeiro pesadelo para ambos.

A corvinal segurava os soluços, enquanto Ron tinha uma batalha mental sobre como ele seria capaz de matar Lavender pela forma como colocou sua namorada contra ele. A loirinha estava arrasada, e nesse momento apenas queria ficar sozinha antes de tomar seus próprias conclusões.

Mas, Rony era seu completo oposto, ele precisava de respostas rápidas, agia no calor do momento, era impulsivo e acreditava que se a corvinal não lhe desse uma resposta agora ele a teria perdido para sempre e isso ele não poderia admitir.

-Luna... por Mérlin responde!

Insiste o ruivo aproximando seu rosto ao da loira encostando sua testa sobre a dela, a proximidade fez a corvinal engolir seco, o perfume dele, a forma como as respirações se misturavam, se ela fechasse os olhos talvez não se perdesse nos orbes azuis do grifinório...

Ela tinha que escapar, precisava pensar mais... era o que sua cabeça dizia... mas Luna sempre preferiu ouvir a voz do seu coração... não poderia negar, era instintiva demais. Mesmo com o coração em pedacinhos ela sabia que Rony precisava dela mais do que ela precisava dele.

Com um suspiro derrotado e desviando os olhos para os Drifikies que aos poucos desapareciam, ela finalmente dá a sua resposta ao grifinório.

-Eu confio em você Ronald!

Essas palavras tiraram um peso de toneladas da consciência do ruivo que a abraçou com toda força. Temendo que a corvinal mudasse de ideia e preferisse abandoná-lo.

-Mas tenho uma condição!

Essas palavras o fizeram estancar sua comemoração e olhar atentamente para sua namorada, que agora cruzava os braços com a varinha na mão, numa pose digna de Ginny Weasley.

-Terá que se desculpar com todas as garotas que já magoou em Hogwarts! E depois de tudo... quero uma prova de que conseguiu ser perdoado!

Rony tinha o queixo ao chão quando Luna terminou de falar, seus olhos piscavam repetidas vezes em descrença, ela não poderia estar falando sério, poderia?

-Mas Luna...

Ele tentou argumentar, mas a corvinal estava decidida.

-Se não conseguir o perdão delas, como espera conseguir o meu?

Questiona com um ar inocente que quase levou Rony a arrancar os próprios cabelos em desespero.

-Foram muitas garotas, eu nem lembro o nome de metade delas...

O grifinório parou de falar abruptamente quando um mini exercito de Drifikies passeavam pela sala, e engolindo seco tratou de consertar a burrada.

-O que eu quero dizer é que nenhuma delas chegou a ter metade da importância que você tem pra mim Luna!

Responde rapidamente, mas a loirinha ainda estava magoada e desejava fazer Ron amadurecer um pouquinho mais.

-Sem perdão... sem beijos!

Responde a corvinal dando de ombros e deixando a sala. Ron ficou paralisado por alguns breves instantes perplexo. Ela não precisou esperar muito para um certo ruivo ir correndo atrás dela argumentando um úmero insano de ideias para ela não seguir em frente com essa loucura de deixá-lo sem beijos.

...oOo...

As aulas correram normalmente. O professor Binns explicava algo sobre um feitiço enervante enquanto Ginny estava com Colin e Luna, planejando sua vingança contra Zabini em plena aula de feitiços, os bilhetinhos trocados tinha guardado a sete chaves a queda do sonserino... além, de ter em mente como manter Pansy e sua corja à uma boa distancia.

Na aula de Snape, Draco encarava Zabini com um brilho assassino nos olhos, Pansy ainda pendurada em seu braço e Theodore Nott do outro lado quase dormindo em cima da mesa. Seu dia não poderia ter começado pior!

Ao menos, ele percebeu que Hermione tinha acordado, quem sabe agora com um bom cérebro no grupo os grifinórios não acabavam logo com essa porcaria de desafio, pensava o sonserino.

Enquanto Rony dividia a mesa de poções com Harry e Hermione, ele estava realmente feliz por ter a sua amiga de volta, assim finalmente ela poderia lhe dar bons conselhos para desculpar-se com Luna e convenceria Harry a jogar no próximo domingo contra a Lufa-Lufa.

O moreno, no entanto não conseguia esconder a alegria por ter sua namorada de volta. Hermione anotava cada sílaba de Snape, prestava atenção à aula preocupada com tudo o que havia perdido nos últimos dias.

As coisas teriam corrido normalmente se na saída da aula de poções, Jason não estivesse esperando ansiosamente para ver Hermione Granger. Assim que o trio de ouro saiu da sala, deu de cara com o lufa-lufa.

Rony estreitou os olhos, Harry passou o braço em volta da cintura da grifinória e Hermione apenas o cumprimentou agradecendo por tê-la ajudado no campo de quadribol.

-Não foi nada Hermione, apenas espero que Harry mantenha sua palavra!

Anuncia Jason antes de sair e deixar a morena a encarar desconfiada o escolhido. Rony balança negativamente a cabeça antes de responder:

-Esse cara me tira a paciência! Ele assusta até os Nargles! E apareceu sem motivo algum no mesmo lugar que a Hermione foi atacada e ainda exige que o Harry entregue o Hagrid!

O olhar mortal que Harry lançou ao amigo o fez perceber que falara demais, Hermione estreita os olhos para os dois colocando as mãos na cintura com ar de raiva.

-O que vocês dois estão escondendo de mim?

Exige a grifinória furiosa, fazendo Harry dar uma tapa na nuca de Ron que estava vermelho de vergonha antes de tentar acalmar sua namorada.

-Ahhh! É uma longa história Mione, que eu prometo contar mais tarde, depois do almoço!

Diz o moreno beijando rapidamente seus lábios e a puxando em direção ao grande salão enquanto Rony tentando mudar de assunto ao notar pequenos monstrinhos cuspidores de fogo rodando a cabecinha da melhor amiga.

-Ela exigiu que eu me desculpasse com todas elas Mione!

Termina de narrar sua triste sina, o Weasley, entre lamentações dramáticas que fizeram a grifinória rolar os olhos com impaciência.

-Rony, você deveria se considerar um sortudo por ela não ter te dado um belo chute!

Provoca Harry diante do olhar fulminante do ruivo.

-Harry tem razão Ron, ela pegou você beijando outra garota numa sala vazia e depois a mesa garota ainda diz que você a trai com outras meninas na escola! Eu teria te acertado um soco, te estuporado logo em seguida e te jogado no fundo do lago negro congelado se estivesse no lugar dela!

A seriedade com que Hermione falou fez os dois grifinórios engolirem seco e trocarem olhares amedrontados.

-Mesmo assim ela te deu uma chance, o mínimo que você pode fazer é pedir desculpas para as garotas que magoou e provar pra Luna que gosta mesmo dela!

Concluía Hermione apontando o obvio.

-Mas eu não lembro o nome de mais da metade das garotas que eu já... tipo... fiquei... o Harry pode confirmar como é difícil lembrar dos nomes delas!

Explica Rony, apontando para o moreno que quase engasga com seu suco de abóbora diante do olhar mortal da namorada em sua direção.

-Não me envolve nisso Rony eu sou um cara comprometido agora!

Defende-se Harry temendo a futura reação de Hermione.

-Escuta aqui Ronald Weasley, você não foi vítima de nenhum "obliviate" para não saber com quem você deu suas... "saídas" durante as férias, sendo que boa parte delas se encontram em Hogarts basta colocar esses seus poucos neurônios para funcionar e fazer uma lista, ao menos com os últimos nomes que você conseguiria soletrar!

Depois dessa declaração de Hermione o ruivo ficara mudo e Harry olhava de Rony para a namorada esperando pelo pior.

-Mione você é brilhante!

Grita o ruivo pulando sobre a amiga e lhe dando um abraço de urso antes de correr para seu dormitório para pegar um longo pergaminho, deixando Harry e Hermione estáticos com a reação do amigo.

-Eu acho que fiquei desacordada por tempo demais!

Murmura a morena tomando um bom gole de cerveja amanteigada, quando Harry lhe dá um beijo na testa como consolo um flash os deixa temporariamente cegos.

-Ficou perfeita!

A voz animada de Colin trouxe os dois grifinórios de volta a realidade.

-O que raios ficou perfeito? Você quase nos deixou cegos!

Reclama Harry claramente irritado por ter seu momento com Hermione interrompido.

-Eu sinto muito Harry! Mas o professor Dumbledore me deu permissão para fazer um jornal na escola com a ajuda de Ginny e Luna Lovegood, nossa primeira matéria é sobre...

-Eu não quero fazer matéria nenhuma Colin!

Harry o corta, mas o garoto continua sem se importar.

-Como eu estava dizendo nossa primeira matéria é sobre a Hermione! A ideia foi do Jason stuarts da lufa-lufa e as garotas acharam perfeito! Durante esse fim de semana a monitora-chefe mais inteligente da nossa geração será nossa capa!

Completa com empolgação o grifinório e logo Luna surge atrás dele com um olhar sonhador, uma pena e um bloquinho nas mãos.

-Podemos entrevistar a Mione mais tarde?

Pergunta educadamente Ginny para a os dois, ela sabia que agora os casalzinho preferia aproveitar o tempo juntos. Hermione ainda atordoada apenas assente com a cabeça piscando os olhos repetidas vezes.

-Isso é ótimo! Agora temos que encontrar a professora Trelawney! Ela disse que tinha uma revelação bombástica para nosso jornal!

Anima-se Colin arrastando Luna e Ginny com ele. Na mesa corvinal, no entanto Cho encarava Hermione com ódio o que não passou despercebido por Harry, que logo tratou de levar Hermione com ele para o lago negro, agora tinham muito o que conversar, e sabia que a grifinória estava segurando um avalanche de perguntas para ele.

...oOo...

Ginny levou um tempo para deixar Luna e Colin a ouvir as maluquices da professora de adivinhações. Ela seguia para as masmorras determinada a devolver a capa da invisibilidade do Malfoy além de acertar um belo avada kedavra sobre ele.

A grifinória de cabelos ruivos tinha acabado de ler a carta que roubara do dormitório dele. A carta era de Lúcius e deixava ordens diretas para Draco entregá-la como sacrifício ao Lord das Trevas no seu ritual para tornar-se comensal da morte que aconteceria antes do natal.

Então era esse o motivo que o levou a se aproximar dela? A segui-la como se tentasse protegê-la? Ele estava a enganando para depois usá-la como uma escada para sua ascensão ao poder das trevas? Ele bricara com seus sentimentos pela última vez!

Chegando no dormitório dos monitores a grifinória começa a falar inúmeras coisas sem sentido algum até a gárgula se mover revelando a entrada. A passos furiosos ela entra no dormitório apontando a varinha para quem estivesse na sua frente.

Para sua surpresa era nada mais nada menos que Pansy Parkinson!

-Petrificus Tottalus!

Bradou a ruiva congelando a sonserina e a levitando para baixo do sofá enquanto procurava Draco.

-Malfoy apareça aqui!

Gritava impaciente a Weasley ao encontrar a porta do quarto aberta. Quando Ginny entrou perdeu o fôlego, ele estava sem camisa... novamente. Demorou alguns minutos até recuperar o dom da fala. Ela abria e fechava a boca como um peixe fora d'agua, seus pensamentos não formavam uma única frase coerente no momento.

O sonserino se voltou imaginando ser Pansy em sua porta, mas se surpreendeu ao encontrar os olhos de Ginny sobre ele. A expressão de tédio tornou-se uma expressão de perplexidade. Como ela chegara ali? Sem perceber a grifinória deu alguns passos em sua direção sem quebrar o contato dos olhos.

Suavemente Ginny leva uma das mãos sobre o peito do sonserino, pousando-a sobre o lado do coração, o toque fez o loiro estremecer. Ela mordia o lábio inferior provocante enquanto sua mão subia por seu peito até chegar ao rosto do soserino numa carícia leve que estava levando o Malfoy à loucura.

Mas todos seus pensamentos foram arruinado quando Ginny afasta sua mão a poucos centímetros e o acerta uma forte tapa que o fez dar um passo para trás estupefato.

-Como ousa mentir para mim depois de tudo? Você disse que não queria ser um comensal e agora está me prometendo como sacrifício a você-sabe-quem?

Vociferava a ruiva apontando a varinha para o pescoço de Draco com os olhos vermelhos. Rapidamente, com a mão livre ela tira a capa do bolso junto à carta que roubara dele e os joga em sua direção.

-Weasley!

A voz de Draco era assustadoramente fria, ele tinha uma das mãos no lado do rosto que ela lhe acertara e com a outra jogou para longe a capa de invisibilidade.

-Não quero mais mentiras Malfoy! Eu só quero que você me deixe em paz, que pare de ocupar meus pensamentos, meus sonhos, que não me atormente com essa vontade insana de estar perto de você, de ouvir essa sua voz irritante, ou de desejar olhar para esses seus olhos duros como aço! Eu não sei o que você fez comigo, mas eu só quero que pare!

Agora Ginny deixava as lágrimas caírem por sua face e Draco a encarava com os olhos amplos, chocados.

-Isso não pode parar Weasley!

Responde o loiro avançando sobre ela, tirando a varinha de sua mão e jogando-a sobre sua cama, antes de tomar os lábios de Ginny com voracidade prendendo-a contra a porta de seu quarto.

...oOo...

Rony encarregara Neville de ser seu parceiro na difícil tarefa de lembrar os nomes das suas ex-namoradas que estudavam em Hogwarts. O pobre garoto mal teve a chance de escapar, Dean e Seamus o deixaram sozinho com Rony bem a tempo. Já estavam na letra P da lista no segundo rolo de pergaminho.

-Patil!

Avisa Ron deitado no sofá do salão comunal, com Neville sentado numa poltrona anotando os nomes silenciosamente até o momento. Parecia um consultório de psiquiatra.

-Qual delas?

Questiona Neville estreitando os olhos para o colega.

-As duas!

Diz o grifinório dando de ombros, para uma expressão horrorizada do outro grifinório.

-Mais alguma com a letra P?

Questiona Neville irritado com o tamanho equivocado da lista de Rony.

-Não vamos para a letra R... Romilda!

Os olhos de Neville estavam mais amplos que os de um elfo doméstico.

-Até a Romilda?

-Neville cala a boca!

Repreende Rony levantando nervoso.

-Mas ela é namorada do Ernie!

Replica Neville.

-Exatamente por isso! Quer que ele me mate?

Pergunta o Weasley já cansado.

-Qual o próximo nome na lista então?

Questiona Neville com hesitação.

-Letra T!

Anuncia Ron, mas dessa vez Neville resolve se vingar.

-Devo acrescentar Trelawney à lista também?

O olhar que Ron lançou para Neville fora fulminante, em segundos o pobre moreno teve que sair correndo por sua vida enquanto Ron lançava feitiços estuporantes em sua direção.

...oOo...

-Harry vai me contar o que está acontecendo afinal?

Questiona Hermione sentada no colo de Harry entre as raízes de uma arvora às margens do lago negro. Com um suspiro cansado, Harry olha para longe do lago antes de responder à monitora-chefe.

-As coisas não correram muito bem depois que eu a peguei em queda livre... os aurores estão caçando qualquer pista que leve ao desgraçado que... que fez aquilo com você Mione!

Começava Harry com certa dificuldade em conter certas coisas da grifinória.

-No mesmo dia o idiota do Cromwell...

-Quem é Cromwell?

Hermione o interrompe curiosa, Harry balança a cabeça negativamente com as péssimas lembranças do auror em questão.

-Um auror sem cérebro que insiste que você é a namorada do Viktor Krum e que queria me impedir de procurar por você afirmando que deveria estar na aula me esperando!

Diz com irritação, mas Hermione apenas beija suavemente o rosto do moreno.

-Isso já mostra o quanto ele estava errado!

Conclui Hermione antes de deixar Harry prosseguir.

-Depois que eu deixei a sala onde você estava se recuperando ele invadiu nosso dormitório a procura de pistas, eu discuti com ele até encontrar uma pena rança de Edwiges...depois disso tive que petrificá-lo e escondê-lo enquanto peguei o diário da minha mãe e as coisas que poderiam deixar qualquer pista sobre Hagrid ou Sírius!

Depois dessa parte Hermione tinha a mão sobre a boca em choque, eles quase foram descobertos pelo ministério, por pouco o tal Cromwell não os tinha colocado em sérios problemas.

-Depois fui ao corujal onde encontrei Cho...

Os olhos de Hermione arderam em chamas assassinas quando Harry falou sobre sua ex-namorada.

-Ela apontava a varinha para Edwiges e tinha s pulsos sangrando muito... mais tarde descobri que Edwiges estava sob Imperius!

-Harry você não acha que...

Antes que Hermione completasse a frase Harry a corta.

-Edwiges estava estranha demais, mas ainda não posso afirmar que foi a Cho que fez isso, mas encontrei a mensagem de Hagrid! Pensei em procurar o professor Dumbledore, mas com tantos aurores por aqui eu desisti da ideia, contatei Sírius, ele me aconselhou a procurar o professor Lupin que me ajudou bastante nesses dias Mione...

Explica Harry beijando o topo da cabeça da grifinória que estava apoiada em seu peito, antes de continuar.

-Depois eu ... eu fui visitar você, e o Stuarts já estava acordado, aquele cara... ele me acusou por não estar do seu lado e ainda ameaçou nos entregar para o ministério se eu não denunciasse Hagrid aos aurores!

Agora Hermione levantava o rosto horrorizada.

-Harry ele fez mesmo isso?

Questiona Hermione em choque, Harry apenas balança a cabeça positivamente.

-Por Mérlin! Você não entregou o Hagrid não foi?

Questiona a menina desesperada.

-Não, na verdade eu deixei bem claro que quem sofreria as piores consequências no final seria ele mesmo!

Revela Harry num tom de voz sombrio. Hermione finalmente respira aliviada voltando a deitar a cabeça sobre o peito do namorado, permitindo-se relaxar.

-Harry, você leu o diário da sua mãe?

Pergunta suavemente a morena ao sentir os braços do grifinório envolvendo-a.

-Sim... foi uma das coisas mais difíceis de fazer sem você!

Responde o escolhido com um suspiro pesado, não querendo discutir o assunto agora. Mas fora mais tarde naquela naquele dia, quando Harry foi enviar uma carta "misteriosa" por Edwiges, que Hermione ainda insatisfeita com as respostas de Harry encontrou as coisas do grifinório uma carta de seus pais.

"Caro senhor Harry Potter,

Depois de receber sua carta noite passada, confesso que permanecemos em choque por um longo par de horas. Precisamos deixar bem claro que nada do que realmente está acontecendo no mundo mágico nos é transmitido com 100% de fidelidade, mesmo quando nos vem através da nossa filha Hermione.

Descobrir essa série absurda de perigos omitidos durante todos esses anos é algo revoltante para nós, Hermione ainda é menor de idade e somos seus responsáveis, alguma palavra deveria ser nos dita ao menos por consideração.

Quanto ao episódio do segundo ano, a única informação que recebemos, é que nossa menina estava "de cama por motivos mágicos" sem mencionar que nunca nos passou pela cabeça que aos catorze anos ela fosse uma refém de um torneio ficando presa no fundo de um lago cercado por... Sereianos... nem sabemos bem o que significa isso!

Confiamos a segurança da nossa única filha aos diretores dessa escola, e agora descobrimos que ela está em constante perigo por ser uma nascida trouxa! Nossa preocupação com a vida da nossa filha é algo crescente desde o momento que não temos como entrar nesse mundo, ao qual nossa filha pertence.

Acreditamos que a solução lógica para isso seja retirar nossa filha de Hogwarts o mais rápido possível, mesmo contra a sua vontade. Mas, depois de ler sua carta por uma segunda vez, percebemos que Hermione ainda estaria muito mais vulnerável vivendo entre trouxas.

Eu e minha esposa estamos discutindo uma solução alternativa para manter nossa filha segura, mas decididamente estamos nos preparando para tirá-la de Hogwarts o mais breve possível.

Agradecemos sua preocupação e cuidados para nossa Hermione, temos uma dívida muito grande com você, respeitamos muito sua coragem de nos trazer à realidade, agora percebemos porque Hermione se orgulha tanto de você!

Mas, não podemos aceitar que Hogwarts exponha seus alunos a tamanhos perigos em plena guerra mágica. Tê-la como vitima de um bruxo sem escrúpulos e saber que está inconsciente depois de ser torturada não é algo que contribua para manter nossa Hermione no mundo mágico por muito tempo.

Agradecemos novamente por cuidar de nossa filha durante esses tempos onde até mesmo você estaria correndo sérios perigos. Aguardamos ansiosos por boas notícias sobre a recuperação de Hermione.

Atenciosamente, Sr. E Sra. Granger."

Os olhos de Hermione estavam marejados, seu lábio inferior tremia levemente enquanto as mãos apertavam a carta com força. Foi assim que Harry a encontrou ao retornar ao dormitório.

Ele ficou parado encarando a expressão arrasada da grifinória em sua direção.

-Quando planejava contar isso pra mim Harry? Você também quer que eu vá embora de Hogwarts?

Gritava Hermione magoada demais para tentar se controlar.

...oOo...


	19. Suspeitas

"Caro senhor Harry Potter,

Depois de receber sua carta noite passada, confesso que permanecemos em choque por um longo par de horas. Precisamos deixar bem claro que nada do que realmente está acontecendo no mundo mágico nos é transmitido com 100% de fidelidade, mesmo quando nos vem através da nossa filha Hermione.

Descobrir essa série absurda de perigos omitidos durante todos esses anos é algo revoltante para nós, Hermione ainda é menor de idade e somos seus responsáveis, alguma palavra deveria ser nos dita ao menos por consideração.

Quanto ao episódio do segundo ano, a única informação que recebemos, é que nossa menina estava "de cama por motivos mágicos" sem mencionar que nunca nos passou pela cabeça que aos catorze anos ela fosse uma refém de um torneio ficando presa no fundo de um lago cercado por... Sereianos... nem sabemos bem o que significa isso!

Confiamos a segurança da nossa única filha aos diretores dessa escola, e agora descobrimos que ela está em constante perigo por ser uma nascida trouxa! Nossa preocupação com a vida da nossa filha é algo crescente desde o momento que não temos como entrar nesse mundo, ao qual nossa filha pertence.

Acreditamos que a solução lógica para isso seja retirar nossa filha de Hogwarts o mais rápido possível, mesmo contra a sua vontade. Mas, depois de ler sua carta por uma segunda vez, percebemos que Hermione ainda estaria muito mais vulnerável vivendo entre trouxas.

Eu e minha esposa estamos discutindo uma solução alternativa para manter nossa filha segura, mas decididamente estamos nos preparando para tirá-la de Hogwarts o mais breve possível.

Agradecemos sua preocupação e cuidados para nossa Hermione, temos uma dívida muito grande com você, respeitamos muito sua coragem de nos trazer à realidade, agora percebemos porque Hermione se orgulha tanto de você!

Mas, não podemos aceitar que Hogwarts exponha seus alunos a tamanhos perigos em plena guerra mágica. Tê-la como vitima de um bruxo sem escrúpulos e saber que está inconsciente depois de ser torturada não é algo que contribua para manter nossa Hermione no mundo mágico por muito tempo.

Agradecemos novamente por cuidar de nossa filha durante esses tempos onde até mesmo você estaria correndo sérios perigos. Aguardamos ansiosos por boas notícias sobre a recuperação de Hermione.

Atenciosamente, Sr. E Sra. Granger."

Os olhos de Hermione estavam marejados, seu lábio inferior tremia levemente enquanto as mãos apertavam a carta com força. Foi assim que Harry a encontrou ao retornar ao dormitório.

Ele ficou parado encarando a expressão arrasada da grifinória, o olhar duro daqueles lindos olhos castanhos que tanto adorava em sua direção.

-Quando planejava contar isso pra mim Harry? Você também quer que eu vá embora de Hogwarts?

Gritava Hermione magoada demais para tentar se controlar.

-Mione eu posso explicar...

Harry levantava as mãos à frente do corpo na tentativa de manter sua namorada mais calma, no entanto a grifinória ficava mais e mais furiosa a cada segundo que se passava.

-Explicar o quê Harry? Que você, sem a minha autorização revelou informações sigilosas sobre a guerra, sobre maldições imperdoáveis... sobre nós para meus pais? Como teve a coragem de fazer isso... comigo? E com eles?

Gritou Hermione ficando de pé e encarando Harry com os olhos marejados. Diante da explosão da monitora-chefe, Harry apenas abaixa a cabeça fugindo do contato feroz de seus olhos.

-Como Harry? Agora eles querem me tirar de Hogwarts, querem me afastar do mundo mágico... me afastar de tudo que eu mais amo... de você!

A ultima parte foi dita com tanta tristeza que sua voz não saiu mais que um sussurro. Harry percebeu isso, e reagiu cerrando as mãos em punhos com força... ele não tinha as respostas certas agora e apenas permaneceu em silencio.

O grifinório não esperava que ela descobrisse tudo dessa forma, ele estava planejando a melhor forma de revelar a verdade para ela. Agora todo seu plano foi por água abaixo, ele tinha perdido a confiança dela, a decepcionado seriamente.

-Responde Harry!

Exigiu Hermione a poucos centímetros do garoto, mesmo sem fitar os olhos dela, o moreno percebia a dor na voz da grifinória, isso lhe doía profundamente por dentro.

-Fala alguma coisa Harry! Você estava mandando uma resposta para eles não é?

Agora as lágrimas da grifinória corriam por todo seu rosto, os olhos vermelhos e as mãos dando fortes empurrões sobre os braços de Harry até sua raiva esvair e Harry segurar seus pulsos com firmeza a obrigando a encará-lo.

-Eu só fiz isso para te proteger!

Explica pausadamente encarando os olhos dela com seriedade, ele não poderia mentir para ela, mas também se recusava a revelar todo seu plano ao menos não agora, Hermione estava vulnerável demais.

-Me proteger? Do quê? De quem? Da magia? Eu sou uma bruxa Harry e queiram vocês ou não estarei ligada ao mundo mágico estando em Hogwarts fora dela! Se sua preocupação são os comensais da morte, acho que não percebeu como seu plano de me manter longe pode dar tragicamente errado Harry! Sou uma nascida trouxa e como "sua amiga" estarei no topo da lista de procurados pelos seguidores de você-sabe-quem!

Desabafa a monitora-chefe ofegando entre soluços.

-Será que você não entende Hermione? Estar comigo é mais perigoso que estar cercada por centenas de comensais da morte! O perigo não é apenas por ser minha amiga ou uma nascida trouxa, é por permanecer ao meu lado!

Agora Harry gritava despejando toda sua raiva, seus olhos verdes tinham um tom sombrio e sua voz era ácida, mas suas mãos ainda prendiam os pulsos de Hermione com força, como se temesse que ela pudesse desaparecer num passe de mágica caso dissesse a coisa errada.

-Eu tomei uma decisão sem seu consentimento para proteger você! Assim como você vez com o vínculo de sangue Hermione, sem me procurar, sem me deixar tomar qualquer decisão sobre isso! Tem tanto direito de me acusar quanto eu tenho de ficar contra você! Estamos quites agora!

Responde friamente o grifinório. Diante dos olhos chocados de Hermione.

-Então é isso? É para me dar uma lição?

A voz de Hermione não escondia a mágoa e o tremor que abalava seu corpo e antes que Harry tivesse a chance de responder ela o cortou.

-Saiba que não importa quantas vezes tente me afastar Harry eu nunca vou me arrepender de fazer o que fiz por você! Eu o faria de novo e de novo e de novo porque eu te amo! Eu te amo Potter, coloca isso na sua cabeça! Eu não vou permitir que essa maldita guerra acabe com a sua vida, eu farei qualquer coisa ao meu alcance!

Desespera-se Hermione tentando soltar-se das mãos de Harry que estreitou os olhos para ela. Ele estava frustrado, o que deveria ser uma conversa tranquila tornou-se uma discussão sem precedentes, onde um machucava o outro com palavras, medos e incertezas... ela se sentia traída e ele se sentia responsável por todo mal que acontecera à ela.

-QUE DROGA HERMIONE É TÃO DIFÍCIL ASSIM ENTENDER QUE EU NÃO POSSO PERDER VOCÊ?

Gritou Harry com tanta raiva que Hermione ficou muda o fitando com espanto, agora os olhos dele estavam tão vermelhos quanto os seus.

-Não me importa se tiver você com raiva de mim por quanto tempo for preciso, eu posso lidar com isso! Eu poderia enfrentar mais uma década com os Dusleys, poderia reviver a morte de Cedric todas as noites, enfrentar milhões de basiliscos, enfrentar outro maldito torneio tri-bruxo e a Bellatriz Lestrange, mas não posso suportar perder você!

Hermione piscou os olhos com força e balançou a cabeça negativamente, ele ainda estava omitindo a verdade, ela poderia sentir isso, ela o conhecia bem demais.

-Hermione... só o pensamento de perder você me faz querer te trancar no lugar mais seguro e afastado do mundo, e não me importaria em lidar com a sua fúria se isso representasse a sua segurança!

Essa revelação deixou Hermione mais nervosa ainda, ele seria capaz de trancá-la se pensasse que isso a manteria à salvo? E jamais aceitaria isso, ela era Hermione Granger, e não uma donzela indefesa, era brilhante, determinada, corajosa, perspicaz e sabia como enfrentar seus próprios medos sem depender de ninguém.

Mas, Harry interrompeu seus pensamentos revoltos ao continuar.

-No quinto ano quando eu pensei que Sírius estava em perigo e você quase perdeu a vida para salvá-lo do véu... quando aquela maldição te atingiu, foi quando eu percebi que você é o que eu possuía de mais valioso... e há dois dias quando vi aquele bruxo te torturando em pleno ar...

Agora a grifinória ofegou, Harry estava indo a fundo, revelando seus sentimentos.

-Eu não sei o que teria feito... eu não sei o que eu faria sem você Hermione... esses dias eu mal conseguia sair do seu lado... eu não via seu sorriso para me dar forças... seus olhos para acalmar meus pensamentos, sem seus braços para livrar-me de qualquer um dos meus medos... estava completamente perdido e percebi que não poderia mudar nada se continuasse assim!

Agora o grifinório tornou-se mais sério e soltando os pulsos da morena levou as mãos ao seu rosto com todo o carinho.

-Eu tomei as rédeas da minha vida a partir do momento que você se tornou parte definitiva dela Hermione! Eu não posso permitir que afastem você de mim assim como não posso aceitar que corra mais perigos por minha causa! Eu não estou contando tudo agora, mas eu garanto que nada poderá nos afastar, nem agora nem nunca! Só peço que confie em mim Hermione! Confie em mim como eu confiaria a minha vida em suas mãos!

A voz de Harry tornara-se suave e tão sincera que Hermione quebrou sua resistência em lágrimas pesadas, permitindo-se envolver nos braços dele, encostando sua cabeça em seu peito... ele a apertou com mais força beijando repetidas vezes o topo da cabeça da grifinória numa tentativa desesperada de acalmar a si mesmo e à sua amada.

**...oOo...**

A manhã de sábado começou agitada no salão comunal grifinório. Podia-se ouvir a quilômetros da torre os gritos indignados de uma certa garota do quinto ano de nome Abigail Angellus.

A garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes estava vermelha como uma pimenta, poder-se-ia ver fumaça escapando por seus ouvidos, seus dentes trincados ferozmente e um olhar assassino para o garoto mais idiota, insensível, grosseiro e b-u-r-r-o da história de Hogwarts!

-Ronald Billius Weasley ... Você. É. Um. Homem. Morto!

Pronuncia mortalmente a menina apontando a varinha na direção do ruivo que se escondeu atrás de Neville que ficara pálido de pavor diante da varinha e da vontade assassina de Abigail, ela era a primeira da lista de hoje e já havia destruído metade do salão comunal.

Dean e Seamus usavam escudos mágicos para escaparem ilesos do salão

-Por Merlin, eu só estou dizendo que sinto muito por ter largado você como um pedaço de pergaminho velho! Me arrependo por tê-la chamado de grudenta irritante!

Repetia Rony impressionado com a reação mortal da menina que rosnou com seu comentário e jogando Neville longe atingiu o ruivo com um belo soco no olho esquerdo.

-EU TE ODEIO!

Gritou Abigail antes de subir as escadas para o dormitório feminino cuspindo fogo.

-Cara... ela é mais assustadora que os "bichinhos" do Hagrid!

Comenta Neville levantando-se e ajudando Rony que praguejava de dor, aquela menina do quinto ano tinha uma mão pesada...

-Esse não vai ser o único não é?

Pergunta o Weasley apontando para a mancha arroxeada que se formava ao redor do seu olho, Neville apenas balança afirmativamente a cabeça com pesar, suspeitava que até chegar ao final da lista, Ron teria que enfrentar dores maiores que um simples soco.

Sem mais disposição, o ruivo segue para o grande salão para tomar seu café da manhã e encontrar sua adorada Luna, talvez quando ela encontrasse o estado deplorável de seu rosto desistisse dessa idéia maluca!

Assim que entrou no grande salão, seus olhos alcançaram Luna, ela estava linda, os longos e encaracolados fios de cabelo ganhavam um brilho dourado enquanto ela o prendia numa trança frouxa, sobre a orelha uma flor vermelha realçando seu rosto ligeiramente pálido e seus lábios tão vermelhos e macios...

Rony ficara hipnotizado com a visão da sua namorada, a forma como seus lábios tocaram a taça de suco, ou como seus olhos brilhavam mais azuis que os céus ao ler alguma coisa na revista d seu pai. Com um sorriso bobo, Rony seguiu em sua direção na mesa corvinal, acenando para Luna.

Porém... alguém o intercepta em seu caminho com um puxão forte de seu braço. Foi contrariado que ele se voltou para um nervoso Colin Creevey segurando uma foto em sua mão e a câmera em outra.

-Preciso falar com vo... Ow cara que foi isso?

Pergunta Colin e antes de deixar o ruivo responder o brilho de um flash deixou o ruivo temporariamente cego.

-Isso vai chamar atenção no Diário Hogwarts! Ah... como eu estava dizendo... Ginny desapareceu desde ontem à noite e a única pista que tenho é essa! Temos que encontrá-los!

Anuncia ansioso Colin ignorando os gemidos frustrados do Weasley e mostrando para Ron a foto onde Ginny acertava o sonserino Blaise Zabini em sua "parte mais delicada" antes de fugir. O rosto do Weasley se contorce numa careta de desgosto antes de empurrar a foto de volta para Colin, puxar sua varinha e seguir a passos determinados para as masmorras em busca de Zabini.

-É bom preparar essa câmera Creevey, vou te dar uma matéria de capa para o jornal... corpo de Blaise Zabini encontrado nas masmorras de Hogwrats que resquícios de crueldade!

Bradava sendo seguido por Colin e Neville. Luna assistindo a tudo de longe balança negativamente a cabeça e levanta preocupada, pronta para impedir o namorado de fazer alguma besteira.

Mas quando a corvinal levanta-se da mesa, Cho se aproxima da loirinha.

-Lovegood, vem comigo! Tenho que te falar algo muito sério!

Anuncia a oriental seriamente puxando Luna pela mão, a loira apenas estreita os olhos em direção à Ron e seus colegas que seguiam para o lado oposto do castelo. Os Drifikies estavam à solta no castelo... ela só poderia esperar pelo pior.

**...oOo...**

Ginny abria os olhos lentamente se acostumando com a fraca luz que atravessava seu quarto. Com cuidado ela tira algumas mechas de cabelo vermelho que insistiam em cair sobre seu rosto.

A cama estava tão quentinha e confortável que ela relutava em levantar. Mas combinara com Colin de fazer uma entrevista com alguns alunos do sétimo ano sobre seus planos para depois de Hogwarts (os mais bonitos e populares é claro idéia de Parvati e Lavender).

Com um suspiro profundo ela tenta se levantar mantendo ainda os olhos fechados, mas no primeiro impulso algo segura firme sua cintura a trazendo de volta para a cama. Os olhos da grifinória ampliam-se alarmados, agora a luz entrava dolorosamente em seus olhos claros.

Apertando os olhos com força antes de reabri-los Ginny descobre que o que a puxava de volta para a cama, era nada mais nada menos que Draco Malfoy. A Weasley levou à mão à boca abafando um grito de pânico. E flashes da noite anterior percorriam sua mente em alta velocidade.

A capa da invisibilidade, a discussão, as lágrimas... o beijo... depois disso a grifinória ficou completamente rubra. Passara uma noite inteira aos beijos nada inocentes com o sonserino que anunciara odiar com tanto fervor. Sentindo o coração saltar no peito ela volta-se para o loiro que ainda dormia profundamente a puxando contra ele.

Olhando para o rosto tranqüilo de Draco, a ruivinha começou a traçar as feições antes tão rígidas e concentradas, agora relaxadas e suaves. Ele era lindo... mas agora o que poderia acontecer? A relação deles havia mudado? Depois dessa noite o que o destino guardaria para os dois a partir de agora?

Suas dúvidas tornavam-se mais complexas, sentia o desenho da flor em seu pulso arder como fogo ao lembrar da carta de Lúcius à Draco. Nesse instante, os olhos do Malfoy abrem-se preguiçosamente, piscando algumas vezes antes de reconhecer o perfume doce de jasmim.

-Weasley... agora não há como escapar de mim!

Murmura com um meio sorriso de tirar o fôlego antes de roubar os lábios da grifinória com paixão. E mais uma vez tudo sumiu da mente de Ginny.

**...oOo...**

Harry levantara cedo aquele sábado, Hermione ainda dormia profundamente, mas as olheiras sob os olhos mostrava que a grifinória teve uma noite difícil. A monitora-chefe dormiu sob sua escrivaninha, debruçada sob inúmeros rascunhos de cartas para seus pais.

Essa cena fez o peito do grifinório apertar dolorosamente. A pena ainda estava firme na mão direita da morena e sua respiração ritmada fazia parecer que ela meditava. Com um suspiro cansado, Harry e toma em seus braços e a leva para a cama, onde tira-lhe os sapatos e a cobre. Aos pés de Hermione, Bichento se aninha dando a Harry um olhar cúmplice.

-Cuide dela enquanto estou fora rapaz!

Pede o monitor seguindo para fora do quarto de Hermione, mas não sem antes dar-lhe um beijo delicado nos lábios.

-Eu prometo meu amor... Ninguém vai nos separar!

Ele sussurra, talvez mais para si mesmo do que para Hermione. O grifinório seguiu para a escrivaninha e pegou os rascunhos que Hermione havia escrito e seguiu para o corujal, mas não sem antes lançar um feitiço de bloqueio na porta do dormitório, Hermione poderia não sair de lá, mas, ao menos assim ninguém entraria lá.

Levando com ele as cartas de Hermione e o espelho de Sírius, colocaria a primeira parte de seu plano B em ação, porém ele precisava da ajuda de um certo professor de DCAT.

Correndo pelos corredores até encontrar a sala do professor Lupim, Harry entrou de uma única vez sem bater e ficou lívido com a cena diante de seus olhos. Remus Lupim aos beijos com a auror Nimphadora Tonks.

O garoto ofegou, piscou os olhos incontáveis vezes em descrença absoluta, ficara completamente sem graça, o rosto mais vermelho que a bandeira da grifinória, abriu a boca para anunciar sua presença, mas sua voz sumira.

Tonks tinha os braços em volta do pescoço do lobisomem com força enquanto suas pernas envolviam a cintura do professor que apertava sua cintura enquanto aprofundava o beijo.

Sem outra saída, Harry usou toda sua coragem, lembrando da verdadeira razão que o trouxe até aqui e respirando fundo ele fingiu um pigarro, mas nenhum dos dois pombinhos, pareceu prestar atenção. Frustrado Harry tentou novamente, mas sem nenhum progresso, o escolhido absorve todo o ar possível em seus pulmões antes de falar em alto e bom som:

-Professor Lupim!

Uma imitação perfeita da voz de Dumbledore, pois Remo e Tonks se separaram na velocidade da luz, extremamente corados (especialmente Tonks que tinha mudando a cor dos olhos para um azul piscina e os cabelos para um tom rosa escarlate) voltando sua atenção para Harry que segurava-se para não chorar de rir.

-Preciso da ajuda do senhor!

Completa Harry inocentemente.

-Ah auror Tonks... alguma novidade sobre o que aconteceu à Mione?

Questiona tentando desviar o constrangimento dos dois adultos na sala.

**...oOo...**

Luna seguia Cho até seu salão comunal apreensiva, algo sobre a sua colega não parecia certo, Cho estava muito diferente do seu normal. Sua pele parecia pálida demais, agora a loirinha lembrava de ter encontrado a oriental poucas vezes no grande salão durante as refeições...

Cho também não andava mais com as garotas do seu ano, ficava longos minutos apenas fitando Harry de longe, suspirando, com olhar perdido. Errava alguns feitiços durantes as aulas, e tinha agora uma aparência extremamente frágil.

Luna não conseguia mais entender a colega corvinal, especialmente porque não havia nargles, drifikies, warcpurts ou qualquer criatura mágica próxima a Cho... era quase como se a oriental não fosse mais humana, e isso preocupava Luna.

Ao chegarem na entrada do salão, Cho murura a senha, mas a entrada não abriu. Irritada ela volta-se para Luna:

-Por favor, diga a senha para entrarmos!

Exige, e Luna murmura a senha abrindo caminho para o salão comunal. Uma vez lá dentro, a Chang arrasta a loirinha ao seu dormitório certificando-se de que não haveria nenhuma presença além delas.

-Preciso da sua ajuda!

Agora a voz de Cho parecia que poderia se partir em pedacinhos.

-O que aconteceu?

Questiona Luna estreitando os olhos para a oriental.

-Isso aconteceu!

Anuncia Cho derramando lágrimas dolorosas ao puxar a manga de seu suéter e apresentar à Luna a tatuagem de uma rosa adornada de espinhos que se ramificavam e cobriam até o antebraço da oriental.

-Essa coisa está drenando toda a minha magia! Eu não lembro como ou quando ela apareceu... mas, sei que você tem uma igual... por favor, me ajuda!

Implora a Chang diante da expressão de choque de Luna.

**...oOo...**

Rony chega às masmorras aos berros, chamando por Blaise Zabini, o chamando de covarde e o desafiando à um duelo bruxo se sua irmãzinha não aparecesse em cinco minutos. O grifinório praticamente explodiu a gárgula de entrada ao salão comunal "inimigo" chamando a atenção do auror responsável e dos alunos presentes.

As ameaças do Weasley eram reforçadas por Fred e George que foram informados do incidente através de Colin e Neville. Em poucos minutos o salão comunal da Sonserina estava um caos. Theodore Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, Daphine, Astoria e o recém chegado... Blaise Zabini.

O auror em questão tentou parar o possível confronto, mas Fred e George tiraram sua varinha e o "colaram" o auror no teto, depois o desprenderam o colaram ao chão, depois o jogaram contra a lareira e por sorte não ativaram o flu com uma de suas bombas mágicas, acabaram por transmutar a roupa do auror em um vestido à lá McGonagall e pintaram seu cabelo de verde-limão optando por amordaçá-lo com uma meia e colar o pobre homem ao teto novamente com um poderoso encanto de silenciamento. Agora eram os cinco grifinórios contra mais de dez sonserinos entre o quarto ao sétimo ano.

Todos se enfrentavam com varinhas em punho apontando para seu oponente de batalha, deixando apenas Rony e Zabini a frente, trocando olhares mortais. De uma única vez Ron joga para Blaise a foto que Colin tirou, deixando o sonserino momentaneamente chocado.

-É bom ter uma boa explicação para isso ou vai se arrepender do momento em que tocou na minha irmãzinha!

As palavras do ruivo eram geladas e teriam intimidado qualquer oponente... se este não fosse Blaise Zabini. O sonserino apenas sorriu de lado com arrogância balançando negativamente a cabeça.

-Devo ter medo de um weasel que apanha de garotas?

Comenta Blaise levando todos no salão a gargalhadas e cochichos ao finalmente darem-se conta da mancha roxa no olho do ruivo.

-Não tente mudar de assunto Zabini!

Gritava Colin estreitando os olhos para o sonserino que trincou os dentes.

-É melhor contar logo o que fez com a Ginny!

Dessa vez todos se surpreenderam com a voz de Neville. Até mesmo Ron voltou-se para o colega impressionado com o tom de voz ameaçador do Longbondon.

-Que inferno está acontecendo aqui?

A voz de Draco Malfoy se fez ouvir recebendo a atenção de todos os presentes, grifinórios e sonserinos.

**...oOo...**

Harry estava sentado numa confortavel cadeira enquanto Remus e Tonks tentavam desajeitadamente a justificar-se:

-Nós estamos namorando há pouco tempo, nos conhecemos na ordem e...

Explicava nervosamente Remus até ser cortado por Tonks.

-Garoto você já é bem grandinho para saber o que estava acontecendo aqui! Mas a questão é que se não for capaz de segurar sua língua serei forçada a usar um obliviate e você não vai lembrar se quer como chegou em Hogwarts este ano!

Ameaça Tonks e Harry chega a engolir seco antes de responder aos dois.

-Não precisam se preocupar... eu não vou contar nada a ninguém... mas preciso que guardem um segredo para mim também!

Agora Tonks senta-se na mesa de Remus com os braços e pernas cruzados e expressão severa, estava no "modo auror" enquanto Remus encarava Harry com atenção.

-Hermione descobriu sobre a decisão dos pais! As coisas não ficaram muito boas... especialmente depois disso!

Anuncia o escolhido entregando à Remus e Tonks a resposta dos Granges, mantendo consigo os rascunhos que Hermione fizera, ele já estava expondo a sua namorada demais.

Os olhos de Lupin ampliam-se assim como os de Tonks, os cabelos da auror ficaram vermelho sangue, antes de falar diretamente com o escolhido.

-Se eu estivesse no lugar da Granger eu iria te estuporar pela ousadia!

Os olhos da auror assustariam qualquer homem. Mas Remus acalmou sua namorada.

-Harry tem bons motivos para querer proteger a Hermione assim Tonks...

Responde o professor seriamente.

-Enquanto não encontrarmos quem fez aquilo com ela, se passando pelo Hagrid não posso arriscar mais!

Harry anuncia solenemente.

-Até agora nenhuma pista! Mais de dez aurores e não fomos capazes de identificar um único rastro...

Comenta Tonks com um olhar distante.

-Também não senti nada de diferente nos corredores... nenhum cheiro "novo" além dos aurores do ministério!

Completa Lupin.

-Isso só aumenta as suspeitas de que esse desgraçado é alguém daqui! Alguém de Hogwarts!

Determina Harry cerrando os punhos com força.

-Vamos com calma Potter! Sem provas sem acusações!

Alerta Tonks, mesmo que Harry tivesse certa razão não poderia sair por ai fazendo acusações aleatórias quando esse era o trabalho da "sua" equipe de aurores e do ministério.

-Não estou apontando culpados, mas quando vocês planejam interrogar o Jason Stuarts? Ele também estava lá!

Agora Harry estava visivelmente furioso, mas o professor interfere antes que o escolhido perdesse o controle discutindo com Tonks.

-Harry, não é tão simples! Não podemos interrogar crianças, apenas Dumbledore pode "conversar" com Jason e Hermione e passar essa informação para o ministério! É ilegal usar veritassensum em menores de idade!

Explica pacientemente para o filho de James, que apenas balança a cabeça negativamente sentindo-se contrariado.

-De qualquer forma Potter... nada impede que esse garoto se voluntarie a um interrogatório! Pode conseguir isso?

Pergunta a metamorfa com um sorriso malicioso e recebendo um olhar maroto de Harry, Hermione diria tudo o que aconteceu sem pestanejar... mas com Jason a coisa era diferente... e ele acabava de ter uma idéia brilhante, mas precisaria de Rony e dos gêmeos é claro!

-Muito bem Harry... o que espera que eu faça agora?

Questiona curioso Remus, tentando evitar pensamentos marotos do grifinório especialmente se fossem incentivados por sua namorada Tonks.

-Quero que encontre os pais de Hermione e os convença a cooperarem com nosso plano!

**...oOo...**

-Parece que Ronald Weasley está acusando Blaise Zabini de ter seqüestrado a irmã dele!

Anuncia Astoria olhando sonhadoramente para o loiro, no entanto seu sorriso morreu quando a ruiva surge ao lado do sonserino, próxima demais à ele, pensou a mais nova Greengrass.

-Quem me seqüestrou?

Questiona a grifinória diante dos olhares estupefatos de seus irmãos e de expressões lívidas dos demais sonserinos. Ela estava ao lado de Draco Malfoy pacificamente! Isso era histórico.

O silencio que se seguiu era fúnebre, ninguém ousava respirar temendo quebrar aquele momento de suspense.

-Por que o silêncio?

Questiona estreitando os olhos em confusão a grifinória, que deixa o lado de Draco e pega uma pequena foto no chão entre Rony e Zabini e começa a rir histericamente. Os gêmeos pareciam petrificados, mal tiravam os olhos da entrada do salão comunal onde antes estavam Ginny e Draco.

Enquanto o Malfoy apenas levanta uma sobrancelha insinuante, até pegar a foto das mãos da ruiva e ver por ele entanto a reação do loiro não era nem perto da reação de Ginny, ele lança um olhar assassino para Zabini antes de apontar sua varinha para ele.

-É melhor ter uma ótima explicação para isso ou a ira do Weasel olho roxo será a ultima de suas preocupações!

Blaise sorriu sentindo-se vitorioso, ele tinha Draco na posição que desejava diante de seus companheiros de casa.

-Quem deve uma boa explicação aqui é você Malfoy! Dormindo com a sua namoradinha grifinória?

Draco trinca os dentes e bradando um "expeliarmus" arranca a varinha de Zabini o deixando para enfrentar Rony que o acerta um soco potente no rosto dele.

-Isso foi por ameaçar a minha irmãzinha seu babaca!

Avisa Rony antes de dar outro soco.

-E isso... é por achar que a Ginny é uma oferecida como a cobra da Parkinson!

Completa deixando Zabini caído ao chão se contorcendo de dor...

-Agora que nosso irmãozinho deu o recado dele!

Anuncia Fred.

-É nossa vez de defender a honra da nossa Gin!

Completa George e de uma única vez os dois murmuram:

-Finitte Incantatten!

Apontando a varinha para o pobre auror que estava lívido antes de cair sobre Blaise Zabini num baque dolorido.

-Podemos literalmente derrubar o ministério bruxo sobre você Zabini!

Respondem em uníssono os gêmeos cada um ao lado de Ginny que ainda chorava de rir.

**...oOo...**

Hermione debatia-se em seu sono, Bichento pulou de seus pés e miava na tentativa de acordá-la, mas a grifinória apertava o lençol com força entre os dedos e derramava algumas lágrimas de dor. Como se fosse novamente torturada no campo de quadribol ela gritava em agonia e respirava com muita dificuldade.

Estava escuro, ela mal enxergava um palmo à sua frente, mas sabia que estava cercada por comensais da morte, não conseguia se mover, sentia uma magia poderosa a prendendo como correntes de aço, ela sentia-se vulnerável demais, ecos a assombravam na escuridão, vozes se misturavam em sua mente, primeiro Bellatriz e Hagrid, seguido por Jason, depois o bruxo sombrio... agora Voldemort, ela estremeceu e tudo mudava.

Ela estava sob um chão de pedras frias e escuras... tal qual imaginava ser Azkaban... havia um odor forte de sangue e carne apodrecida... Hermione sentia-se péssima, o frio aumentava como se estivesse diante de montes de dementadores.

Ela fechou os olhos com força, não poderia invocar um patrono assim, apurou os ouvidos e logo escutava Harry chamando-a, pedindo para quebrar aquelas mesmas correntes e fugir, a voz dele era desesperada, ele estava perto dela, mas Hermione não conseguia enxergá-lo. Usou toda sua força para gritar que não iria sem ele, mas nada além de um gemido abafado saiu de sua boca.

Os comensais que a cercavam riam com escárnio, seu pulso queimou como fogo em sua pele, ela sentiu o sangue escorrer entre as mãos. Sentiu mais e mais lágrimas correndo por seu rosto, não conseguia mais se controlar, até que algo quente a envolveu com força e uma voz suave porém firme ecoou em seu ouvido num sussurro trazendo a grifinória de volta à realidade.

-Hermione eu estou aqui! Nada vai te machucar novamente...

Harry estava com ela. Foi num despertar assustado que Hermione abraçou o moreno entre soluços enquanto ele a prendia em seus braços prometendo que ficaria tudo bem, que não passava de um pesadelo e que agora ela estava a salvo.

-Harry... eles estavam em Azkaban! Eles estavam lá, Hagrid estava lá!

Repetia Hermione ofegante enquanto Harry acariciava suas costas para acalmá-la.

-Mione foi apenas um sonho! Você ainda esta traumatizada com o que aconteceu apenas isso!

Explica Harry com carinho, mas Hermione volta a chorar no peito do grifinório com mais soluços ainda. Demorou alguns minutos antes de Hermione enxugar as lágrimas e se afastar, relutante, do abraço de Harry. Finalmente encarando o moreno nos olhos.

-Obrigada!

Agradece sem sabe como começar uma conversa depois do que acontecera, ela era Hermione Granger, pura inteligência e racionalidade e acabava de se comportar como uma menininha assustada com um pesadelo bobo, pesadelos não a assustavam, por não serem reais, assim como sempre recitava num ditado objetivo para Harry e agora ela sentia-se seriamente envergonhada por isso.

-Está tudo bem Mione!

Responde sem quebrar o contato entre seus olhos, aquele verde esmeralda dos olhos do grifinório pareciam hipnotizá-la ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada quando mergulhava neles, ela poderia enxergar através dele, enxergar todo o amor que ele lhe devotava, o respeito, a preocupação, a dor... a culpa.

-Eu trouxe algo para você!

Diz Harry ao entregar uma carta de seus pais em suas mãos pequenas. Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas fitando a carta em suas mãos, mas antes que tivesse a chance de questionar, Harry intervém.

-Esta é para você Mione! Eu já recebi a minha!

Explica seriamente o escolhido percebendo a hesitação da monitora-chefe em abrir o envelope.

-Estou com medo Harry!

Diz a grifinória sem desviar os olhos da carta.

-Medo da decisão dos seus pais?

Questiona inocentemente, omitindo seu plano da namorada.

-Você sabe que é mais do que isso! Envolve meu destino em Hogwarts, no mundo mágico, ao seu lado...

Harry a silencia com um beijo cheio de paixão, só a idéia de não ter Hermione ao seu lado o apavorava. Ele não queria que ela pensasse nisso agora, apenas que confiasse nele.

-Vamos fazer isso, juntos!

Anuncia ele a abraçando por trás guiando suas mãos até abrir o envelope.

**...oOo...**

Luna seguia para a torre grifinória arrastando a mão de Cho com determinação, a oriental parecia cada minuto mais pálida, seus olhos negros perdendo o brilho não lhe era um bom sinal.

Precisava encontrar Harry e Hermione o mais rápido possível, algo muito ruim poderia acontecer à Cho e Luna lutaria contra isso com todas as forças. No caminho para a torre encontrou Jason Stuarts.

O monitor-chefe lançou às duas corvinais um olhar sombrio de advertência.

-Não pode levar a Cho para a torre grifinória!

Repreende Jason com desespero, os olhos da oriental ampliam-se chocados e ela aperta mais forte a mão de Luna, que simplesmente deu de ombros e seguiu adiante levando Cho com ela.

-Não me ouviu Lovegood?

Questiona Jason puxando o pulso de Cho obrigando Luna a parar e voltar-se para o lufa-lufa com os olhos em fendas assassinas.

-Você tem que soltar a Cho Chang agora ou vai se arrepender!

Explica num tom de voz tranqüilo, quase mortal.

-Vou soltá-la assim que ela se afastar da torre grifinória!

Rebate Jason sem recuar, agora quem se encolhia assustada era a oriental que estava entre os dois.

-Você está mentindo!

Acusa a loirinha feroz.

-Não sou eu que estou mentindo aqui! Ela está enganando você!

Grita puxando Cho com força para seu lado, enquanto a oriental ofegava visivelmente horrorizada.

-Solta a Cho agora!

Exige Luna apontando a varinha para o lufa-lufa, mas Jason recusou-se novamente.

-Creio que as palavras da senhorita Lovegood não foram claras o suficiente senhor Stuarts!

A voz de Alvo Dumbledore paralisou o monitor-chefe, permitindo que Cho fugisse do controle do garoto e corresse até Luna.

-Chegou bem à tempo professor!

Diz Luna sorridente antes de seguir com a oriental para a torre deixando Jason sem palavras para trás.

-Bem senhor Stuarts... temos muito o que falar no meu escritório agora... a começar pelo incidente envolvendo a senhorita Granger no campo de quadribol à dois dias...

Jason lança um olhar cético ao diretor antes de concordar com um gesto do rosto, com as mãos fechadas em punhos ele torcia para que Cho não envenenasse mais ainda os grifinórios contra ele.

**...oOo...**

Harry lia a carta para Hermione ainda estando abraçado à ela, não havia decisões, exigência ou acusações, apenas mensagens de pais preocupados com a saúde e segurança da sua filha.

O senhor e a senhora Granger mostravam preocupação pela filha ter omitido tantos fatos importante e enfatizam que Hermione precisava confiar neles, assim como eles confiavam nela.

Emocionada a grifinória se deixa envolver pelos braços do namorado antes de beijar-lhe os lábios docemente. Seus olhos brilhavam emocionados quando encontrou os olhos de Harry.

-Eles não querem que eu abandone Hogwarts!

Comemora a monitora-chefe enchendo o moreno de beijinhos enquanto ela mesma relia alguns trechos.

-"Agradecemos pela dedicação do seu grande amigo Harry Potter que nos trouxe toda a verdade sobre o que aconteceu e esperamos um dia poder conhecer e agradecer por tudo que fez por nossa Hermione! Mantenha-se segura... com carinho... seus pais!"

Recita com um grande sorriso a morena beijando Harry novamente.

-Se como amigo eles já te adoram tanto... imagina quando descobrir que estamos juntos!

Comemora a monitora, no exato momento que o grito exasperado de Luna chama a atenção do casalzinho. Os dois levantam apressados até a entrada do dormitório onde encontram Luna a segurar uma Cho inconsciente.

Harry a toma nos braços enquanto Hermione conjura algumas bandagens ao ver o braço ferido da corvinal. Mas o que surpreende aos dois... é o desenho no pulso da oriental.

-Temos que chamar o professor Lupin rápido!

Exige Harry.

**...oOo...**

Draco entra no dormitório de monitor-chefe na companhia de Cromwell e Snape. Como o único monitor-chefe da sua casa ele tinha que se responsabilizar por boa parte dos problemas.

A careta de horror do professor de poções era uma cena digna de prêmios para os gêmeos que sentavam na poltrona em frente à lareira, com Neville e Colin no centro, do outro lado de pé estava Rony e Ginny que encaravam Zabini com a cara inchada do lado oposto aos grifinórios.

Todos os envolvidos no crime estavam lá, sem varinhas à espera da resolução do acontecido, torcendo pela rápida recuperação do pobre auror que ficou apavorado com os gêmeos Weasley os chamando de reencarnação do demônio.

-Vejamos... o que levou a seis grifinórios... não muito brilhantes... a invadirem a sala comunal sonserina?

Questiona Snape num tom de voz irritante.

-Foram seis e não sete!

Interfere Fred.

-Nossa irmãzinha Gingin estava refém dos sonserinos!

Completa George com indignação.

-Silêncio!

Exige Snape.

-Se ficarmos calados...

Diz Fred inocentemente.

-Não vamos esclarecer suas dúvidas professor!

Completa George e uma veia salta na testa do professor de poções que segurava-se para não estuporar os dois.

-Pois bem, expliquem-se!

Bradou o professor... esse fora seu erro fatal.

-A culpa é toda do Zabini!

-Ginny foi seqüestrada!

-Rony disse que me daria uma capa de jornal!

-Eu vi a foto e pensei que ele tinha machucado minha irmã!

-A culpa é toda desses malditos grifinórios!

Todos falavam de uma só vez deixando Snape e Henry atordoados.

-SILÊNCIO!

Grita Severo antes de apontar a varinha para o alto lançando raios azuis.

-Senhorita Weasley... pode começar?

Pede entre dentes.

-Eu estava apresentando meu projeto do jornal para o Malfoy que é monitor-chefe e poderia indicar alguém da sonserina para participar nos comentários de quadribol da sua casa... quando ouvi toda a discussão no salão comunal, até então eu não esperava que fossem pensar que eu fui seqüestrada pelo senhor Zabini baseado na fotografia que o Colin tirou ontem!

Explica inocentemente a grifinória, seus olhos brilhando e seu rostinho de anjo contribuíram para amolecer a expressão de Snape e enganar completamente Cromwell que praticamente babava a garota de lindos cabelos vermelhos, para desgosto de Draco que estreitava os olhos para o auror.

-Pode confirmar essa versão senhor Malfoy?

Questiona Snape.

-Sim, eu iria indicar Theodore Nott, quando ouvi a confusão e fui averiguar!

Diz dando de ombros.

-Pois bem... Blaise Zabini!

Anuncia Snape apontando para o sonserino machucado.

-Eu não sei do que esses malucos estão me acusando! Eles simplesmente invadiram nosso salão comunal e começaram a me agredir como trouxas imundos!

Acusa Zabini e Ginny tem que segurar Rony que se preparava para avnçar sobre o garoto novamente.

-É melhor respeitar seus colegas senhor Zabini!

Adverte Cromwell pela primeira vez.

-Entendi... qual a explicação do senhor... Creevey?

Anuncia Snape desejando tirar a atenção do auror sobre Nott.

-Eu vi Zabini ameaçando Ginny ontem, ele teria a machucado se ela não revidasse e tenho essa foto como prova... esta manhã nenhuma das colegas de Ginny a encontrava e suspeitei logo dele!

Defende-se Colin mostrando a foto para Cromwell e Snape que assistiam impressionados à forma como Ginny derrubara o garoto num único golpe.

-Parece que o Malfoy tinha razão... foi um mal entendido!

Afirma Henry dando de ombros para a fúria de Severo.

-Mal entendido? Tenho a entrada do meu salão comunal em ruínas e considera isso apenas um "mal entendido"? Detenção para os cinco grifinórios até o final do próximo mês! Sem férias de natal, sem quadribol e...

Antes que Snape completasse, alguém interveio.

-Não pode aplicar essas detenções! Duarante as férias o trabalho dos aurores começa, a escola precisa estar vazia, detenções noturnas estão suspensas e quadribol... se tirar os grifinórios tira o sonserino também! Essa imagem é prova que ele esta intimidando uma aluna mais nova de outra casa!

Todos na sala estavam estupefatos, Tonks acabava de entrar no dormitório com cara de poucos amigos, cruzando os braços e balançando a cabeça negativamente. Ela colocaria Severo Snape em seu devido lugar!

-Estão dispensados... mas, Malfoy, Fred, George, Ronald e Ginevra Weasley me acompanham! Alguém deve levar o Zabini para a enfermaria...

Anuncia a auror dando as costas para os demais e sendo seguida pelos quatro em absoluto silencio! Quando alcançaram o corredor principal, longe de olhares curiosos, Tonks entrega à Fred um pergaminho.

-Potter pediu para entregá-los, é uma missão de extremo sigilo e espero que cooperem!

Os olhos da metamorfa se estreitam e os gêmeos engolem seco antes de invocarem suas varinhas (eles entregaram varinhas falsas ao professor Snape) e acenaram positivamente e desaparecerem de vista após lerem.

-Agora vocês três!

Começa Tonks.

-Devem seguir para o dormitório de monitores da grifinória imediatamente, Remus,e Harry os esperam, a senha é basilisco!

Explica a metamorfa.

-O Harry nos chamar eu entendo... mas o Malfoy também? Ele por acaso chamou a Luna?

Questiona Rony ainda confuso.

-A senhorita Lovegood já encontra-se lá!

Anuncia Tonks antes de se afastar, mas Draco a questiona.

-Como posso acreditar em você?

Os olhos do sonserino eram puro desafio, fazendo uma careta estranha Tonks responde.

-Se eu fosse você priminho... acreditaria! Esse desenho no seu pulso não vai desaparecer num passe de mágica!

Rebate a auror deixando Draco lívido ao jogar três varinhas de volta para eles.

...oOo...


	20. Desviando caminhos parte 1

Hermione estava sentada numa cadeira com os braços e pernas cruzados, numa postura um tanto concentrada, os olhos semicerrados estavam focados na garota oriental, um ano mais velha, deitada sobre sua cama diante de um Harry muito preocupado ao lado de Luna que permanecera em silencio desde a chegada do professor Lupin.

A grifinória estava em profunda contradição. Sua mente trabalhava numa velocidade impressionante quanto às possibilidades que levaram à Chang a sofrer tais conseqüências. Lupin apontava a varinha para ela tentando fazer uma varredura do seu núcleo mágico, mas não recebia sinal algum em resposta.

As sobrancelhas grossas do professor estavam franzidas contra o olhar cético do lobisomem. A garota estava desacordada a pouco mais de meia hora e nenhum dos feitiços enervantes que conhecia a acordava. A palidez de Cho aparentava ficar mais evidente a cada tentativa sua, e logo ele decidiu parar de usar magia temendo prejudicar a corvinal.

Os olhos verdes de Harry estavam presos na oriental. Ele estava aflito, em choque desde a chegada de Luna com a garota desacordada, o moreno não estava preparado para essa descoberta de Luna. Cho Chang seria a ultima pessoa que iria concluir o desafio e validar completamente seu vinculo mágico com Hermione. Essa afirmação era algo complexo demais para acreditar e assustadora demais para lidar sozinho.

-Temos que levá-la a algum especialista em St Mungos! Madame Pomfrey poderia examiná-la, ela voltou esta manhã à Hogwarts!

Sugeriu Harry para o espelho onde Sírius assistia a toda cena com uma expressão severa, mas Hermione o interrompeu.

-Se fizermos isso teremos que revelar o diário de Lily Potter aos aurores do ministério e podemos ser expulsos do mundo mágico pela prática ilegal de um ritual de sangue envolvendo sete menores de idade! Sírius nós não podemos arriscar sem ter certeza do que realmente aconteceu!

Defende a monitora ficando de pé e tomando o espelho de Harry.

-Não podemos deixá-la morrer por causa das suas dúvidas Hermione!

Bradou Harry encarando a morena com descrença.

-Não a deixaremos morrer Harry!

Hermione quase grita, sentindo-se indignada com as palavras de Harry, ele achava mesmo que ela seria capaz de deixar o medo do ministério a impedir de salvar uma vida? Isso ofendia não só os sentimentos da grifinória como também sua inteligência. Ela ficou furiosa.

-Todos os sinais vitais da Cho estão estáveis com exceção desse estado de inconsciência! O que está acontecendo é que alguma coisa está bloqueando a magia dela, talvez até mesmo seu núcleo mágico e seu corpo não está respondendo as tentativas do professor Lupin!

Explica Hermione impaciente entregando novamente o espelho a Harry que a encarava confuso e ao mesmo tempo desconfiado. Hermione estivera muito estranha desde a chegada de Luna e Cho Chang. Os olhos do monitor acompanharam Hermione que se aproximava de Remo.

-Professor Lupin... acredito que a magia que estamos usando possa estar prejudicando mais ainda seu núcleo mágico... talvez... um método trouxa possa ser mais eficaz nessas condições!

Sugere Hermione em seu tom mais sério, evitando encarar a corvinal logo ao seu lado, na cama. A forma da rosa no braço dela, a perda da magia, a palidez e não lembrar como tudo havia acontecido... eram sintomas agressivos demais e segredos demais. Havia algo muito errado nessa história, ela podia sentir com todos os seus instintos e razão em alerta.

-Tem razão Hermione! Senhorita Lovegood, poderia conseguir um pouco de álcool e vitaminas trouxas com Dobby?

Pede o professor à corvinal que assente com o rosto antes de sair do quarto.

-Agora vocês dois!

Anuncia Remus pegando o espelho e se voltando para os dois grifinórios no quarto.

-Estamos passando por um momento muito delicado, não podemos confiar em qualquer bruxo dentro de Hogwarts com exceção de Dumbledore, no entanto seus passos estão sendo monitorados de perto pelos aurores! O ministério está sob o controle de pessoas perigosas e o diretor precisa manter o controle nos limites do castelo! Precisamos trabalhar em equipe! Tonks foi encontrar Rony, Ginny e Draco Malfoy! Se não fizermos a coisa certa, temo que todos vocês sofram as mesmas conseqüências que a senhorita Chang!

Hermione ficara pálida enquanto Harry parecia ter levado um soco na boca do estômago. Seus olhos alcançaram Hermione, ela respirava pesadamente e apertava as mãos sobre a sua varinha. Não era um bom sinal, pensou Harry.

-Não é possível!

A voz dela saiu quase num sussurro.

-O que disse Hermione?

Questiona Sírius no espelho e Remo o posiciona de forma a ver Harry e Hermione diante dele.

-Eu li o diário mais de vinte vezes... estudei cada significado por trás das runas, li e projetei todas as possibilidades e nada do que esta acontecendo à Cho Chang corresponde as informações dos livros!

Anuncia um pouco mais alto, mas sua voz tremia.

-Hermione nem sempre os livros estão certos!

Repreende Harry estreitando os olhos para a monitora que vira o rosto encarando o namorado com mágoa.

-Você não entende Harry? Todo ritual de sacrifício tem um período, um axioma inquebrável e um determinado alcance! As runas garantiam que se alguma conseqüência fatal for gerada quem deve responder é a pessoa diretamente ligada ao objeto do ritual!

Agora a grifinória parecia perder a calma, seus olhos ardiam, mas ela se proibiu de chorar.

-Está insinuando que a Cho esteja mentindo?

Questiona Harry perdendo a paciência e aumentando o tom de voz.

-Harry, a Hermione não disse isso! Ela está apenas usando a lógica!

Interfere Remo colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do grifinório.

-Se Hermione diz eu acredito nela! Nunca conheci alguém mais inteligente que Hermione... depois de Lily... Se existe alguém capaz de entender cada enigma naquele diário seria Hermione...

Anuncia Sírius finalmente se fazendo ouvir. Harry o lança um olhar irritado e confuso enquanto a grifinória respira fundo sentindo-se aliviada por alguém confiar nela.

-Eu não estou duvidando da Hermione! Seria loucura fazer isso!

Defende-se Harry ainda encarando Sírius.

-Mas, ela também pode cometer erros, não seria culpa dela, mas se esse ritual é proibido deve ter algo haver com o que aconteceu à Cho!

As palavras de Harry atingiram Hermione com o poder de um furacão. Sua visão estava embaçada pela eminência de lágrimas. Ela não tinha errado, ela tinha certeza absoluta disso. Nenhum dos envolvidos sofreria perda da sua capacidade mágica mesmo se deixassem de cumprir o desafio recebido, pois quem colocara seu sangue e jogo fora a própria Hermione, a magia seria levada somente dela e de mais ninguém.

-Harry... se ela estar perdendo a magia significa que...

Começa a falar Hermione, mas Luna entra com uma cesta trazendo as coisas que Remo pediu e logo Hermione retorna à cadeira cruzando os braços com força e desviando o olhar de Harry para a janela enquanto tentava evitar a queda de suas lágrimas.

Harry estava ao lado de Remo que tentava novamente acordar Cho, enquanto Luna escondia o espelho de Sírius atrás da capa da invisibilidade de Harry para quando os seus amigos chegassem não percebessem a "presença" do fugitivo mais procurado de Azkaban.

-Har... Harry?

A voz de Cho era fraca e aos poucos a oriental abria os olhos negros fitando o menino que sobreviveu.

-Eu estou aqui Cho! Você está bem?

Pergunta o grifinório segurando a mão da corvinal quando Remo transmuta um copo com água para Cho tomar as vitaminas trouxa, o lobisomem estava aliviado que a sugestão de Hermione tenha dado certo. Nesse momento Hermione sente o coração apertar e um sentimento feroz de posse tomar conta de sua razão.

Ela levanta bruscamente da cadeira disposta a brigar, gritar, acusar ou até interrogar a oriental somente para mantê-la longe de Harry, para fazer com que o grifinório percebesse que ela tinha razão, porém é impedida por Luna que segura seu braço suavemente a fazendo encará-la.

-É difícil quando ninguém acredita em você não é?

Questiona a corvinal deixando Hermione paralisada. A monitora-chefe piscou os olhos duas vezes em surpresa antes de responder num sussurro.

-Você também não acredita em mim Luna? Acredita que eu errei e que Cho está perdendo a magia por minha culpa?

Pergunta a grifinória com desespero em seus olhos.

-Você é Hermione Granger, você não comete erros especialmente seguindo os conselhos de um bom livro... e de seu coração! Acredito que fez a coisa certa!

Responde Luna lançando um olhar de relance sobre o diário de Lily escondido entre outros livros de Hermione.

-Não deixe os Drifikies confundirem sua cabeça, existem muito mais mistérios envolvidos nesse ritual que as palavras de Lily poderiam revelar!

Completa a loirinha com um sorriso encorajador que deixou Hermione preocupada. Luna parecia falar em códigos, no entanto a corvinal dificilmente estava errada. Hermione refletiu as palavras de Luna antes de lançar um olhar triste em direção à Harry que estava conversando com Cho e Remo.

-Então você concorda com o Harry... que eu deixei algo escapar?

Questiona Hermione sem perceber a primeira lágrima escapar por seu rosto. Ela se sentia exausta.

-Não estou concordando com o Harry, nem discordando! Algo grande está para acontecer... e a Cho será a chave disso!

Explica Luna com os olhos brilhando enigmaticamente.

-Queria poder acreditar nisso Luna!

Murmura a grifinória antes de sair do quarto e esperar os amigos do lado de fora de seu próprio quarto.

...oOo...

Rony seguia a passos acelerados para a torre grifinória, estava ansioso para encontrar Luna e sabendo que Remo, Hermione e Harry também estavam lá, temia que algo de mal tenha acontecido em relação ao ritual e seus respectivos desafios.

Estava se sentindo culpado, deixou a loirinha sem noticias desde que saiu do grande salão disposto a matar Blaise Zabini pelo que tinha feito à Ginny, e por mais que estivesse satisfeito com o estrago que causara ao rosto do sonserino ele temia pela segurança da sua linda corvinal.

Será que alguém a machucara novamente? Seus colegas de casa a fizeram chorar? Alguém ousou insultar sua loirinha? O sangue do ruivo estava subindo à cabeça quando apertou o passo, precisava ver Luna com seus próprios olhos.

Tão perdido em pensamentos que não notou uma série de Nargles atravessando os corredores a sua procura até um deles ir de encontro aos seus bolsos e puxar a varinha fora. Rony sentiu a falta da varinha pouco depois e virou-se para Draco com os olhos em fendas assassinas.

-Pára de encher Malfoy!

Grita Rony para Draco que o encara estupefato.

-Ficou louco Weasley?

Questiona o sonserino o encarando como se fosse um elfo doméstico de péssimo gosto.

-Eu sei que foi você!

Acusa Rony.

-Que foi ele, o que, Rony?

Pergunta Ginny confusa.

-Essa doninha roubou minha varinha!

Grita Ron estreitando os olhos para o loiro.

-Para que me serviria esse lixo que você chama de varinha?

Questiona Draco perdendo a paciência, só poderia ser alguma maldição! Todos os Weasleys da face da terra estavam determinados à atormentá-lo.

-Escuta aqui Malfoy ou me devolve logo essa varinha ou...

Começa ameaçadoramente Rony, mas fica estático ao perceber sua varinha flutuando em pleno ar, poucos metros atrás de Ginny sendo segurada por um monte de Nargles muito nervosos, atrás destes, Nargles ainda maiores, do tamanho de duas goles de quadribol, o ruivinho engoliu seco.

-Ron? Rony? RONALD?

Questionava Ginny passando a mão e frente ao rosto do irmão que a encarava horrorizado. Draco vira-se para Ginny sem entender nada até que Rony puxa os dois para trás de uma coluna de mármore e avisa.

-Quando eu der o sinal, vocês correm!

Explica Rony assustado com o número de bichinhos mágicos que atravessavam aqueles corredores. Draco estava ficando vermelho de raiva.

-Weasley perdeu o...

Antes que Draco terminasse a frase Ron o interrompe novamente.

-SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Cala a boca Malfoy!

Exige o ruivo sem tirar os olhos de sua varinha voando sobre a cabeça de Ginny, perigosamente apontada para ela. A ruiva olha em volta preocupada, mas não encontrava nada, Rony estava estranho demais de uma hora para outra, agindo como se visse fantasmas... mesmo assim nem mesmo fantasmas o assustariam assim, porém, antes que tivesse a chance de perguntar algo ao seu irmão ele grita.

-Accio Varinha! Lumooooooooooooooosss!

A varinha retorna à sua mão, no entanto os Nargles furiosos com a luz em seus olhos avançam sobre os três.

-Agora corram!

Grita Rony puxando a mão de Ginny que assustada segura a mão de Draco que acaba por ser arrastado junto aos dois Weasleys.

...oOo...

Jason encarava os olhos azuis do diretor com certa desconfiança, Alvo Dumbledore não era conhecido por perder a paciência com seus adorados alunos de Hogwarts, mas deixara bem claro para o lufa-lufa que reprovara o seu comportamento com Cho Chang e Luna Lovegood.

-Sente-se senhor Stuarts! Gota de limão?

Pede solenemente o diretor sentando-se com sua fênix empoleirada ao encosto de uma estante.

-Não, obrigado!

Obedecendo ao diretor, o monitor-chefe da Lufa-Lufa sentou-se rapidamente.

-Acredito que temos muito o que conversar não é mesmo Jason?

Questiona numa voz pacífica o velho diretor.

-Sim professor... Quero deixar claro que não queria machucar a senhorita Chang! Apenas não nos é permitido entrar em salões comunais que não pertençam à nossa casa, elas estariam infringindo as regras quando...

Defende-se Jason apontando seu ponto de vista ao diretor que balança negativamente a cabeça ao interromper o monitor.

-Nós dois sabemos bem que esta não é de longe a verdadeira razão para sua preocupação com a senhorita Chang!

A voz de Dumbledore tornara-se mais grave, Jason ganha uma expressão séria e desvia o rosto para encarar qualquer outro ponto na sala que não fosse seu diretor.

-Não tem nada para falar sobre isso, senhor Stuarts?

Questiona Alvo olhando para ele com curiosidade por cima dos óculos.

-Ela não é uma pessoa confiável! Só isso!

Responde duramente o monitor-chefe voltando a encarar Dumbledore.

-Muitas pessoas não são! Mas, nada justifica a forma como se referiu á Cho Chang mais cedo, assim como tratou a senhorita Lovegood, receio que o devo atribuir uma detenção à altura... mas, como detenções estão proibidas pelos aurores... enviarei uma carta aos seus pais!

O lufa-lufa engasgou com a própria saliva.

-No entanto este ainda não será o foco da nossa conversa...

Continua tranquilamente Dumbledore até Jason se pronunciar.

-Sobre o ataque à Hermione Granger no campo de quadribol... eu já disse que o bruxo que a seqüestrou parecia Rúbeo Hagrid...

Começa Jason até Dumbledore o interromper levantando a mão numa ordem clara para silenciar-se.

-Não é sobre o Hagrid que iremos conversar agora! Este é um assunto de preocupação dos aurores e não para um monitor-chefe!

Anuncia com firmeza o diretor.

-Eu sei o que vi diretor! Era o nosso guarda-caça que estava à espera de Hermione àquela manhã!

Defende-se Jason fechando as mãos em punhos.

-Nossos olhos podem nos enganar de diversas formas senhor Stuarts!

Alerta Dumbledore sem alterar o tom de voz, fato que deixou o lufa-lufa mais irritadiço ainda.

-Com todo o respeito diretor... Meus olhos não se enganaram! Eu o vi e ouvi lançar imperius sobre Hermione e fazê-la me atacar contra sua vontade, eu quase perdi a minha vida e vocês ainda defendem aquele gigante!

A revolta do monitor teve fim quando a fênix agitou-se emitindo um grasnar estridente, assustando Jason.

-Recomendo que mantenha a calma senhor Stuarts, vos aconselho a não precipitar-se em tais acusações! Todos que ouviram sua versão dos fatos levaram o assunto aos aurores e este é o tema da nossa conversa! Os aurores insistem em colher seu depoimento sobre veritaserun!

Jason perdera toda a cor, seus olhos congelaram na imagem do professor.

-Eles não podem fazer isso! Estamos em Hogwarts, sou menor de idade ainda e...

Começa desesperado o lufa-lufa quando Dumbledore o alerta.

-O ministro Fudge não parece se preocupar com o estatuto escolar quando a segurança do menino que sobreviveu esta em jogo!

Agora Jason engoliu seco movimentando a cabeça afirmativamente. Ele estava perdido.

-O que eu preciso fazer diretor?

Questiona o monitor angustiado.

-Primeiramente... esclarecer o verdadeiro motivo que o levou a encontrar a senhorita Granger àquela manhã!

...oOo...

Rony, Ginny e Draco corriam pelos corredores de Hogwarts como três malucos. Corriam sem rumo, mas, desesperadamente, sem descanso. O ruivo estava realmente disposto a fugir da fúria daqueles bichinhos cuspidores de fogo, o problema era que ele não sabia como se livrar deles... e para complicar, Ginny e Draco não faziam idéia do que estavam fugindo.

-Ron... RONY PÁRA OU VOU TE ESTUPORAR AQUI E AGORA!

Gritava Ginny extremamente vermelha e ofegante. O grifinório para relutante enquanto Malfoy solta-se de Ginny e apóia as mãos sobre os joelhos recuperando o fôlego. Infernos nunca havia corrido tanto assim em toda sua vida, estavam próximos ao lago negro, mais distantes do que esperavam da torre da grifinória.

-O que raios estava pensando nos trazendo para cá Weasley?

Exige Draco furioso. Ron, no entanto observava atentamente o local em busca dos Nargles malignos que o seguiam a poucos momentos atrás.

-Eles estão armando uma emboscada!

Alerta Rony sem dar ouvidos aos gemidos de protesto de Ginny.

-Quem diabos está armando uma emboscada?

Questiona Draco perdendo a paciência e quase partindo pra cima do ruivo quando Ginny agarra seu braço, lançando um olhar que avisava para deixar "ela" lidar com isso.

-Rony, me diz o que aconteceu lá dentro?

Pergunta ao grifinório o puxando pelo ombro, mas ele vira-se bruscamente segurando o pulso de Ginny.

-Nargles... eles estão revoltados comigo porque eu disse que não existiam... agora querem tirar algo importante de mim!

Fala Rony com uma expressão aflita no rosto deixando Ginny assustada até que Draco percebendo o medo nos olhos da ruivinha e as baboseiras que o grifinório falava, tira Ginny do alcance de Ron e começa a discutir com ele.

-Será que o soco da garota afetou seu cérebro? Que maldição são nalgles?

-NARGLES seu imbecil!

Corrige Rony automaticamente levando o sonserino a trincar os dentes estreitando perigosamente os olhos.

-Escuta aqui...

Antes que Draco concluísse sua ameaça um grito feminino rouba sua atenção. Quando Draco e Rony se voltaram para Ginny a grifinória estava sendo suspensa pelo ar, mas apenas Ron poderia enxergar os inúmeros Nargles segurando com suas garras vermelhas as vestes de Ginny e a levando para o meio do lago negro.

-Essa não!

Praguejava Rony apontando a varinha para os Nargles e murmurando feitiços estuporantes, porém antes de acertar seus pequenos e invisíveis "amiguinhos" Draco o derruba no chão com um único golpe.

-Quer matar sua única irmã Weasley?

A voz do sonserino era mortal, mas Rony grita com Draco.

-Fica fora do meu caminho, temos que salvar a Ginny deles!

-Eles quem?

Grita Draco segurando-se para não lançar um avada no grifinório.

-N-A-R-G-L-E-S! Você é surdo ou o que?

Esbraveja Rony levantando-se e apontando a varinha para Ginny.

-Libera corpus!

Um feixe de luz branca atinge o corpo de Ginny que despenca de uma altura assustadora até o lago, a grifinória prende a respiração e fecha os olhos com força esperando afundar nas águas frias do lago.

Mas, Draco fora rápido lançando um feitiço de levitação a impedindo de cair no lago e a trazendo de volta à margem.

-Mérlin eu pensei que iria morrer antes de cair no lago!

Falava Ginny ainda ofegante pelo susto assim que Draco a ajuda. Ele tinha as mãos protetoramente sob o rostinho pálido da grifinória que ofegava na lembrança de ser jogada de uma altura daquelas.

Não que ela tivesse medo de altura, mas não poder se mover enquanto ia de encontro ao lago negro a deixou apavorada.

-Alguém estava levitando você?

Pergunta o Malfoy estreitando os olhos, se ele encontrasse o culpado o faria arrepender-se amargamente por isso.

-Não! Tinha alguma coisa que me puxou para cima e prendeu meus braços!

Explica Ginny mostrando as marcas de garras sobre as mangas de suas vestes enquanto Rony lançava raios de luz pelo ar como se fossem tiros mortais até atingir uma a um dos Nargles.

Cada um dos monstrinhos ao serem atingidos transformavam-se em rochas azuis celeste que caíram nas águas geladas do lago diante de um Malfoy e de uma Ginny estáticos. Eram centenas de pedrinhas de todos os tamanhos, o grifinório não parou até derrubar o ultimo deles.

-Agora temos que encontrar Harry, Luna e Hermione! Algo muito ruim deve ter acontecido no castelo!

Anuncia Rony seguindo para o castelo.

...oOo...

Hermione pensava nas palavras de Luna enquanto tentava superar a vontade de arrancar Harry das garras de Cho e descobrir por conta própria o que aconteceu à corvinal. Ela não queria desconfiar da Cho por ter sido a grande e obviamente evidente "paixão" da vida de Harry, mas...

Ela não tinha culpa de se sentir traída, irritada, desconfiada e levemente descrente da situação da Chang. Como ela poderia ter feito parte do ritual? Como ela chegou até a câmara secreta? Porque não lembraria de nada disso? Porque não procurou Dumbledore ou McGonagall quando percebeu os primeiros sintomas? Ela é uma corvinal, subtende-se que seja inteligente o bastante para saber como agir numa situação dessas.

A monitora fechou os olhos com força e respirando fundo. As palavras de Harry ecoando por sua mente a todo instante. Onde eu teria cometido algum erro? Segui todos os princípios de obediência e sigilo, separei todos os elementos essenciais ordenadamente. Determinada ela começou uma revisão mental quando ouve Luna e Remo saindo do quarto.

-Eu não entendo porque estão demorando tanto!

Questiona Lupin com um semblante preocupado seguido pela loirinha que dava de ombros.

-Os Nargles estão dificultando a chegada deles, mas Ronald trará Draco e Ginny em segurança!

Afirma Luna sonhadoramente diante de um olhar incrédulo do lobisomem que volta-se para Hermione como se pedisse uma explicação lógica para isso, mas a monitora apenas dá de ombros. Estava mais preocupada com Harry que ainda estava no seu quarto com Cho e lançava olhares curiosos para a porta.

-Ela pediu para conversar com o Harry, só isso!

Anuncia Luna sentando-se ao lado da grifinória.

-LUNA?

A voz de Rony ecoou desesperada do lado de fora do dormitório e a loirinha levantou do lado de Hermione e correu para a entrada recebendo o grifinório com um abraço apaixonado.

-Eu estava preocupado com você Luna, haviam tantos Nargles pelos corredores, eles queriam tirar algo importante de mim, quando pensei em você eles me surpreenderam levando Ginny sobre o lago negro!

Explica Rony sem desviar os olhos da sua loirinha que morde o lábio inferior em preocupação antes de abraçar novamente o seu namorado herói.

-Eu sabia que iria protegê-la!

Revela a corvinal. Atrás deles Draco e Ginny pareciam estupefatos, olhos arregalados e queixos caídos. Hermione levanta uma sobrancelha em curiosidade enquanto Remo mostrava-se preocupado, assim que abriu a boca para perguntar, Malfoy o corta:

-Criaturas invisíveis que se transformam em pedras da lua seqüestraram Weasley fêmea e nos fizeram correr como bando de malucos por toda Hogwarts! Nunca mais me obrigue a andar com um maldito Weasley novamente!

A voz mecânica e o olhar ainda perdido de Draco levaram Hermione a segurar a vontade de rir do sonserino que demorou mais um tempo antes de retomar a postura indiferente de sempre.

-Já demoraram por tempo demais!

Reclama Remo os trazendo para o dormitório e lançando um feitiço de Muffiato na entrada.

-Hermione traga o Harry, está na hora de conversarmos!

Pede Lupin enquanto Rony e Luna ainda abraçados sentam-se no sofá, Draco joga-se na poltrona e Ginny senta-se em silencio absoluto na cadeira onde antes estava Hermione.

...oOo...

Hermione entrava no seu quarto surpreendendo Cho e Harry abraçados. A grifinória estava congelada na porta, com a mão segurando fortemente a maçaneta enquanto seus olhos ligeiramente ampliados estavam focados naquela cena. Sentia seu coração despencando num abismo profundo e seus olhos arderem dolorosamente enquanto segurava as lágrimas.

-Harry...

A voz da grifinória soou como um sussurro, mas fora o suficiente para ser percebido pelos olhos negros de Cho que solta-se do grifinório rapidamente com uma expressão atemorizada chamando a atenção de Harry. Ela queria gritar com ele, saber o que afinal estava acontecendo, queria estuporar a Cho Chang, queria chorar toda essa dor... queria desaparecer daquele lugar.

-Hermione?

Harry parecia surpreso com a presença repentina da grifinória e vendo-a tão assustada paralisada na porta do seu próprio quarto, ele percebeu que ela entendera tudo da pior forma.

-Os outros chegaram! Estamos esperando você!

Responde bruscamente a grifinória sem encarar o moreno e logo depois bate a porta com força. Um silencio desconfortável instaurou-se no quarto da monitora enquanto Harry permanecia parado na mesma posição fitando a porta por onde Hermione saíra.

Mesmo com o tom autoritário, Harry percebeu a voz de Hermione vacilar e sentiu-se culpado, ele queria correr atrás dela e pedir desculpas por ter gritado com ela mais cedo e explicar que não estava acontecendo nada entre ele e Cho.

-Eu sinto muito Harry eu não queria atrapalhar vocês dois!

Cho o trás de volta ao mundo real puxando seu braço fracamente com os olhos marejados.

-Está tudo bem Cho, eu preciso ir agora, você vai ficar bem aqui?

Pergunta educadamente o grifinório tentando esconder sua preocupação com Hermione na frente da corvinal.

-Sim, estou bem... pode ir!

Responde a oriental com seu sorriso mais doce. Enquanto isso Hermione volta para seus amigos a passos firmes, as mãos fechadas em punhos com tamanha força que os nós dos dedos estavam totalmente brancos, mesmo com a cabeça baixa, Ginny, Remo, Luna, Draco e Rony podiam perceber uma expressão ilegível, seu olhar estava vazio e a monitora simplesmente sentou-se na ponta do sofá encarando os próprios pés.

-Mione está tudo bem?

Questiona Ginny franzindo a testa diante da reação tão estranha da outra grifinória. Mas, Hermione apenas balança a cabeça positivamente esperando que Harry chegasse para começarem logo aquela reunião.

Pouco tempo depois Harry chega esperando encontrar Hermione antes dos seus colegas, mas todos estavam a sua espera o encarando com expectativa, enquanto a monitora recusava-se a olhá-lo nos olhos para seu desespero.

Com um suspiro resignado, Harry concentra-se na razão daquela reunião e balançando a cabeça em concordância leva Lupin a começar a explicação.

-Esta manhã Cho Chang foi procurar a senhorita Luna Lovegood...

Cerca de meia hora depois, o lobisomem tinha exposto todo o ocorrido despertando a inquietação de Draco, Rony e Ginny.

-Mérlin!

Gritou Ginny.

-Quer dizer que essas coisas de florzinhas podem agir como uma maldição? Vamos perder nossa capacidade mágica? Vamos virar trouxas?

Questiona Rony horrorizado.

-Não é possível!

Questiona Draco incrédulo ficando de pé.

-Você disse que essa coisa de desafio não poderia nos afetar assim Granger!

Vociferava o sonserino perdendo a calma acusando Hermione.

-E não pode Malfoy! Isso só aconteceu com a Cho!

Defende-se Hermione levantando-se e encarando Draco com um olhar desafiador.

-Faça-me rir Granger! Se aconteceu com ela pode acontecer com qualquer outro envolvido nessa sua loucura para proteger o Potter!

O loiro parecia cuspir cada uma de suas palavras com fúria até Harry levantar-se também se colocando entre ele e Hermione.

-Algo deu errado quando a Cho entrou no circulo na câmara, ela não se lembra de mais nada daquele dia!

Justifica Harry diante de um olhar incrédulo de Draco.

-E você acredita nela Potter?

Questiona Draco com ironia quando Lupin os obriga a voltarem aos seus lugares.

-Precisamos manter a calma, todos os envolvidos podem estar correndo sérios riscos até se cumprir todos os sacrifícios!

A voz de Remo era grave ganhando a atenção de todos.

-Isso é mesmo ridículo!

Responde sarcasticamente o Malfoy, mas dessa vez foi Hermione que colocou Draco em seu devido lugar.

-Em primeiro lugar não podemos afirmar com certeza que Cho é mesmo a sétima pessoa do desafio, ela pode ter uma rosa que seria a flor descrita como uma das sete místicas do ritual, mas nenhuma das nossas se estendeu pelo nosso corpo como a dela!

Começa Hermione em seu conhecido tom de voz autoritário.

-Acredita que o que aconteceu com a Cho possa mesmo não ter nada haver com nossos desafios?

Questiona Ginny perplexa.

-Talvez tenha mesmo uma ligação Ginny, mas não corresponde a nenhuma das possibilidades do ritual de sangue...

Responde Hermione com convicção enquanto Harry lançava um olhar contrariado para a namorada.

-Hermione já se passou um bom tempo, não teria como a Cho aparecer sem mais nem menos com a ultima peça do nosso quebra-cabeça se não fizesse parte desses desafios! Porque você tem que ser tão cética as vezes?

Desabafa o grifinório, todos na sala silenciam diante da declaração de Harry. Os olhos de Hermione finamente encontraram os seus e ele pode perceber tarde demais que dissera a coisa errada.

-O vínculo de sangue é ritual proibido realizado entre duas entidades ou criaturas magicamente ligadas através da união de seus núcleos mágicos conectados pela distribuição de noventa e sete runas célticas num quadrante perpendicular sul estando os envolvidos limitados pela circunferência lunar de proteção... Elementos primários para a iniciação... o guia seria o diário de Lily, o voto de eternidade foi professado por mim no dia que Bellatrix invadiu Hogwarts, o sangue do iniciador fora dado na sala de Dumbledroe quando eu comecei o ritual e fora concluído na câmara secreta, por fim... o sacrifício que fora dividido em sete... em forma de flores místicas... atingindo cada pessoa que violou o circulo lunar enquanto enfrentavas os espíritos mágicos!

Hermione respira fundo não encontrando nenhuma falha até então, todos a ouviam impressionados.

-Cada um dos desafios envolve um sacrifício pessoal que irá cruzar os destinos dos envolvidos de forma irreversível, sete luas deverão se passar até que o ultimo sacrifício seja concluído e o vinculo de sangue se torne de uma vez por todas inquebrável! Não existindo magia capaz de subjugar a máxima da união... o vinculo existirá até o dia da morte do iniciador!

A voz de Hermione era firme, porém a grifinória não encarava mais Harry, ela tinha-se voltado para Remo que a fitava com admiração, era como estar diante de Lily novamente.

-Segundo as lendas e livros célticos, assim como os rituais e origem escocesas e as runas do diário, as conseqüências da não finalização do ritual serão revertidas única e completamente ao iniciador do vinculo condenando seu sangue mágico pela sua perpetuidade!

Completa a grifinória respirando desordenadamente.

-Então isso significa que todas as conseqüências condenariam somente a Granger!

Afirma Draco seriamente, seus olhos estavam em fendas quase mortais.

-Mione... se isso está acontecendo somente com a Cho... significa que ela foi reconhecida como iniciadora do ritual? Que ela é que está ligada com o Harry?

Questiona Ginny em choque, os olhos de Harry ampliaram em surpresa absoluta, Rony estava sem palavras, Luna balançava a cabeça negativamente, enquanto Draco encarava Hermione sem expressar qualquer emoção.

-Não é bem assim, um ritual como esse envolve o sangue de Hermione, não haveria como confundir a Cho com a iniciadora quando elas possuem assinaturas mágicas completamente diferentes no seu sangue!

Explica Remo acalmando os ânimos.

-A marca da Cho está drenando toda a magia do seu corpo e até agora apenas métodos trouxas estão a mantendo acordada! Parece funcionar como uma maldição e não um símbolo místico como as nossas!

Completa Luna serenamente segurando a mão de Rony.

-Existe alguma chance da Chang estar mentindo?

Pergunta Rony incerto deixando Harry furioso.

-Se ela estiver mentindo, significa que mais pessoas estão sabendo sobre o ritual ou que o ultimo envolvido não esteja do nosso lado!

Interrompe Ginny ficando preocupada com essa idéia.

-Se essa pessoa não estivesse do nosso lado já nos teria denunciado ao ministério!

Responde Harry sentando-se na poltrona frente à Draco.

-Não é tão simples assim, essa pessoa só poderia nos denunciar se não estivesse envolvida também, nos condenando estaria condenando a si mesmo!

Desafia Hermione lançando um olhar irritado ao moreno.

-No momento a Chang é apenas uma suspeita, ela precisa ser protegida assim como todos vocês! A magia da marca dela é poderosa demais e expele qualquer uma das minhas tentativas de cura, eu nunca vi nada igual!

Alerta Lupin com firmeza ganhando a atenção de Draco.

-Quero ver a marca da Chang!

Draco anuncia seguindo para o quarto onde a oriental estava sem esperar autorização de ninguém.

-Malfoy deixa a Cho em paz!

Ameaça Harry seguindo atrás do loiro.

-Não tenho nenhum interesse na sua namoradinha corvinal Potter, apenas na marca dela!

Responde Draco sarcasticamente e logo o sonserino entra no quarto encontrando Cho Chang de pé ouvindo atrás da porta, seus olhos ampliaram-se quando Draco Malfoy a arrastou até a sala mostrando a marca da rosa que espalhava espinhos pelo braço da oriental.

-Olhem bem para isso! Digam se é ou não uma das nossas!

Bradava Draco com repugnância.

-Me solta Malfoy!

Gritava Cho puxando seu pulso do alcance do loiro.

-Parece mais uma espécie da marca negra Chang!

Acusa o Malfoy, mas Harry afasta a corvinal do sonserino o enfrentando.

-Não se atreva a machucá-la novamente Malfoy!

Ameaça o grifinório enquanto Cho abraçava o moreno chorando copiosamente em seu peito.

-Não estou machucando ninguém testa rachada! Se você prefere se deixar enganar o problema é todo seu, só não nos leve com você para o fundo do poço! Posso apostar minha varinha que isso é uma marca negra!

Draco balança negativamente a cabeça saindo do dormitório furioso.

-Isso foi assustador!

Murmura Rony abraçando Luna. Ginny parecia em dúvida em acreditar em Cho ou não enquanto Harry sentia-se dividido, ele lançou um olhar de súplica à Hermione, ele precisava do seu apoio, mas, a morena não estava mais ao seu alcance.

...oOo...

Hermione não suportava mais ficar naquele dormitório, sentia-se sufocar ali dentro, vendo Harry tão próximo à Cho tudo parecia confundir-se em sua mente. Suas mãos tremiam e a monitora mordia fervorosamente seu lábio inferior na tentativa vã de manter-se inabalável, sob controle pensando racionalmente e ignorando o caos que reinava no seu peito.

Ela sentia-se arrasada por dentro, num momento ela tinha Harry como seu anjo da guarda, a tendo no conforto dos seus braços protetores, permanecendo ao seu lado declarando todo o seu amor, a enchendo de carinhos entre promessas de que nada seria capaz de separá-los e agora parecia que ele a tratava como a culpada pelo que acontecera à Cho Chang, duvidando de todo seu esforço.

Ainda depois de tudo isso tê-los nos braços um do outro logo ao seu lado colocava abaixo o que restava de esperança da grifinória. Sem olhar para os dois a monitora-chefe segue determinada atrás do Malfoy, no momento ele parecia ser o único que desconfiava da Chang assim como ela.

-Malfoy! Malfoy, por favor, me espera!

Gritava Hermione para o sonserino que parou respirando pesadamente enquanto socava a parede de rochas do castelo dissipando sua ira.

-Eu sabia que uma hora ou outra isso ia acabar acontecendo!

Vociferava o loiro quando Hermione o alcançou.

-O que você disse lá dentro... é mesmo verdade?

Começa hesitante a monitora.

-O que espera que eu diga Granger? Que eu confio tanto na Chang quanto você? Mesmo que tivesse sob efeito de veritaserun você e seus amiguinhos grifinórios metidos à heróis não acreditariam em mim de qualquer forma!

Questiona sarcasticamente sem encarar a grifinória enquanto virava-lhe as costas.

-Eu acredito em você Malfoy, por que essa mesma rosa estava marcada no pulso do bruxo das sombras que me atacou!

Responde de uma única vez, era a primeira pessoa para quem Hermione revelara isso e sabia que expondo esse segredo seria sua única chance de ganhar a confiança do sonserino. Draco lançou um olhar cético para Hermione até perceber que os olhos da monitora não vacilavam sob o seu.

-Eu poderia acreditar em você Granger?

Desafia o loiro cruzando os braços sob o peito e estreitando os olhos.

-Eu estou confiando em "você" Malfoy! Até agora ninguém além de mim sabia sobre isso, e duvido muito que Cho Chang tenha me atacado no campo de quadribol aquela manhã!

Completa seriamente a morena levantando uma sobrancelha em tom desafiador diante do olhar estupefato de Draco.

-Eu não tive coragem de contar ao Harry sobre isso, ele já estava cheio de problemas e entraria em colapso antes mesmo de me deixar terminar de explicar!

Justifica Hermione depois de um suspiro resignado.

-Granger escondendo segredos do Potter... é mesmo o fim dos tempos!

Comenta o Malfoy recebendo um olhar assassino da monitora. Mesmo que ela não mencionasse nada, Ginny o havia contado que vira algo parecido no pulso de quem a atacou na biblioteca há poucos dias, o sonserino fechou as mãos em punhos.

-Agora espera que eu ajude você a provar que a Chang está mentindo para seu namoradinho Granger? Não tenho paciência para briguinhas por ciúmes!

Responde o loiro levando Hermione a perder a calma.

-Não estou fazendo isso por ciúmes! Cho pode estar enganando não apenas ao Harry, mas a todos envolvidos nisso! Eu li cada livro a respeito de rituais e nenhum deles mencionava uma reação como a dela!

Defende-se Hermione furiosamente.

-Ao contrário de vocês eu conheço esse tipo de reação!

Responde Draco dando de ombros antes de continuar.

-Eu já vi meu pai lançar essa maldição sobre os traidores de sangue e acredite em mim, isso vai sugar suas forças até não restar mais vestígio de magia em seu corpo!

Hermione perdera o dom da fala.

-Ela... ela pode estar mentindo... mas... ela não parece ser uma comensal da morte!

Diz Hermione recuperando-se do choque.

-Claro, um sonserino defensor da supremacia puro-sangue como eu teria o perfil ideal não é mesmo?

Questiona com ironia forçada.

-Eu não disso isso Malfoy!

Defende-se Hermione sentindo-se ofendida.

-Obvio que não! é esperta demais para ofender alguém que deseja tornar seu aliado!

Responde enfaticamente o sonserino diante do olhar repreensivo de Hermione.

-Estamos todos juntos nessa querendo ou não!

Defende-se a grifinória.

-Eu já me envolvi demais nessa loucura Granger! Estou arriscando meu pescoço cada novo dia por culpa desse maldito vinculo para proteger o testa rachada! Arrisquei perder meu crachá de monitor-chefe, ganhei uma detenção absurda por algo que não fiz, enfrentei um bruxo das sombras para ajudar pessoas que detesto e ainda fui perseguido por criaturinhas invisíveis que atormentam Weasleys!

Vociferava o loiro num rosnado feroz.

-Se não considerasse a segurança da única pessoa capaz de deter você-sabe-quem não teria se quer vindo a reunião!

Acusa Hermione.

-Só estou aqui por...

Começa Draco mas Hermione o corta.

-Causa da Ginny! Você se importa demais com ela para deixar que ela enfrente tudo isso sozinha!

As palavras de Hermione deixaram Draco lívido, era impressionante a capacidade da grifinória em colocar em palavras algo que para toda Hogwarts parecia impossível, impensável e ainda soar tão pacífico e correto.

O sonserino piscou algumas vezes, abrindo e fechando a boca sem sua voz sair, a monitora cruzou os braços e levantou uma sobrancelha sentindo-se satisfeita com a reação do Malfoy quando ele finalmente responde sem encará-la.

-Eu disse que essa maldição é para os traidores de sangue! Se ela desobedeceu alguma ordem de Voldemort esse é o preço a pagar!

Responde rispidamente o sonserino.

-Ela diz não lembrar de nada...

Murmura Hermione tentando juntar as peças do mistério que era Cho Chang.

-Poderiam apagar a memória dela, tê-la sob imperius, isso pode fazer parte de um plano bem específico para fisgar o Potter... e eu não quero estar por perto quando ele cair nessa armadilha!

Completa Draco saindo da torre grifinória seguindo para o grande salão deixando para trás uma Hermione aflita com o futuro de Harry Potter.

...oOo...


	21. Desviando Caminhos parte dois

Draco respirava pesadamente e seguia a passos duros em direção às masmorras, ignorando os risos e comentários dos alunos do primeiro ano que o viram correr como louco pelos corredores do castelo na companhia dos dois Weasleys mais novos.

Esse tipo de notícia correu Hogwarts como se tivesse deixado um rastro de fogo em direção à um punhado de pólvoras. Seu rosto rígido apresentava um véu de fúria aprisionado sob os olhos metálicos, os dentes trincados e a mente afundando nas possibilidades do envolvimento de Cho Chang com algo ligado à Voldemort.

Não poderia negar que aquela marca se assemelhava demais à maldição que Lúcius jogara contra alguns dos comensais considerados "traidores" pelo senhor das trevas, porém sua única fonte, para descobrir se a corvinal estava ou não entre estes traidores, também já o considerava como um.

-Maldição!

Lúcius o atormentava com inúmeras mensagens do quanto ele sentia vergonha por seu filho fugir a sua responsabilidade com a purificação do mundo bruxo. "Esse é o nome que ele deu à essa loucura" pensava amargamente o sonserino.

Seu pai chegara ao ponto de enviar certas ameaças e pedidos misteriosos, soube mais tarde que tinha Severo Snape em seu encalço dentro dos limites de Hogwarts. Ele estava cada dia mais e mais cercado pelas exigências de Lúcius, tinha boa parte dos sonserinos de seu ano cobrando sua participação no lado negro com maior eficiência.

Balançando a cabeça negativamente o loiro ainda conseguia respirar aliviado cada manhã que acordava sem o peso da marca negra sobre seu pulso. Ele sabia que sua "paz" velada não duraria muito mais tempo, ele precisaria agira em breve, e assumir um dos lados de forma definitiva.

O problema seria qual lado ele iria assumir? Desde pequeno aprendera a lidar com poder, com autoridade sobre qualquer outra criatura dentro de sua luxuosa mansão. Fora ensinado da melhor forma existente no mundo mágico que puros-sangues eram superiores, os verdadeiros donos do mundo.

Mas, em Hogwarts, durante todos esses anos que vivera no interior deste fabuloso castelo onde seus pais e avós também permaneceram, ele fora ensinado através da história da magia que uma guerra poderia ser inevitável, e que inquestionavelmente, seria questão de tempo até o bem prevalecer o mal.

Nesse momento o bem estava na pessoa de Harry Potter, um típico herói grifinório com seu amigo Weasley pobretão e sua amiga sangue sujo trouxa, a brilhante Hermione Granger. O rosto do Malfoy se contorceu em desgosto, o futuro do mundo mágico estavam nas mãos deles? Esse pensamento lhe soava devastador, assustador demais.

Eles sempre foram inimigos, mas será que isso já o colocava como comensal da morte em potencial? Draco já não apreciava a idéia de apoiar qualquer um dos lados, ambos exigiam luta, sofrimentos e muitos sacrifícios e o sonserino ainda não estava pronto para perder nada do que possuía até agora.

Draco Malfoy estava verdadeiramente cansado de tudo isso. Ele só desejava sentar a assistir à destruição sem fazer parte dela, queria seguir sua vida sem levar tamanho peso em seus ombros disso ele tinha certeza... até o momento em que uma certa garota de cabelos ruivos surgia em seus pensamentos.

Somente a idéia de vê-la lutando, ao lado dos mocinhos obviamente, o desesperava, os perigos que ela poderia correr, tantas maldições e armadilhas que ela desconhecia, se a fizessem prisioneira, se a torturassem, se a machucassem de alguma forma ele iria à loucura.

-Granger tinha toda razão...

O sonserino não poderia negar que a grifinória não se intimidaria facilmente, também não ousaria, ao menos não mais, subestimar a inteligência da Weasley, mesmo assim se algo ou alguém significasse ameaça àqueles que ela amava, e que Draco consequentemente despresava, ela iria até o fim para defendê-los.

Draco fecha as mãos em punhos com esse pensamento, seu estomago parecia dar um nó. Ele não tinha mais escolha, seu coração já havia escolhido há muito tempo o lado que ele deveria estar nessa guerra eminente... não estaria nas trevas ou na luz... estaria somente ao lado de Ginny, e isso o bastaria.

No entanto, isso ainda estaria longe de significar que qualquer pessoa ou até mesmo a própria Ginny precisasse saber de sua decisão. Pelo seu próprio bem... ele manteria a posição de neutralidade, ainda tinha muito à acontecer... e a ruivinha ainda não havia encontrado em seu pequeno diário, os segredos do sonserino.

Ninguém poderia descobrir, ninguém dentro de Hogwarts poderia se quer suspeitar disso... ninguém com exceção de Hermione Granger.

-Parece que a Granger conseguiu o aliado que queria!

Murmura Draco finalmente chegando ao seu dormitório, porem, não esperava encontrar o professor Snape a sua espera.

-Finalmente poderemos conversar, em paz, Draco!

A voz arrastada e o olhos estreitos do professor de poções eram intimidadoras demais para o sonserino arriscar uma resposta sarcástica sobre isso. Respirando fundo com impaciência, o loiro joga-se numa de suas poltronas frente ao padrinho.

-O que quer conversar professor?

Questiona o Malfoy encarando sem demonstrar a menor emoção Severo Snape.

-Sobre a última mensagem de seu pai! Lúcius deseja vê-lo!

Essa parte levou o sonserino a levantar desafiadoramente uma sobrancelha, seu pai não perdia mesmo tempo em atormentá-lo.

...oOo...

Depois de tranquilizar Cho, Harry pediu para Luna levar a corvinal para seu dormitório e a fazê-la tomar as vitaminas trouxas conforme Lupin orientara. A oriental não parecia nada satisfeita com a decisão de Harry ao enviá-la de volta para seu dormitório.

Cho ainda queria ficar perto do grifinório, sentia-se protegida ao seu lado, mesmo sem entender muito bem como toda essa loucura começou, ela apenas sabia que precisava estar com ele para se sentir melhor. Ginny, Rony, Luna e o professor Remus pareciam desconfiados, mas nada mencionaram em sua presença.

Ela sabia que havia algum segredo que eles compartilhavam e não confiavam nela para revelá-lo assim. Isso a preocupou ainda mais pela reação do Malfoy. O que ele faria ali com tantos grifinórios? Ele não os odiava? Como ele sabia sobre sua marca? Porque a comparou a uma marca negra? Um arrepio passou pela oriental apertando-se ainda mais nos braços de Harry.

O moreno estranhou a atitude dela e relutante a corvinal soltou-se do moreno de olhos verdes estreitando os olhos ao finalmente perceber que lhe faltavam os óculos. Quando questionou, o escolhido apenas disse que o havia perdido e logo teria de volta um par de óculos novo em folha.

Ele estaria mentindo? Apesar das suas dúvidas o sorriso fraco que Harry lhe dedicou a fez esquecer qualquer questionamento e sentindo-se corar seguiu com Luna para a torre corvinal prometendo tomar as vitaminas trouxas.

No domingo ela acompanharia o professor Lupin até o diretor Dumbledore caso não houvesse nenhuma evolução positiva para seu misterioso e um tanto duvidoso caso.

...oOo...

Rony balançava negativamente a cabeça apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesinha de estudo do quarto de Hermione enquanto lia as intermináveis anotações da grifinória sobre o vínculo de sangue.

-É coisa demais Gin, eu não entendo um terço da metade da metade do que tem aqui!

Reclama o ruivo esfregando a nuca e apertando as sobrancelhas em preocupação. Onde diabos ficava o sul do quadrante perpendicular das runas célticas? Ele não fazia a menor idéia!

-Não faltou nada Rony! Ela tem anotado até as coisas mais inúteis como a temperatura do solo onde deveria desenhar o círculo de proteção!

Anuncia Ginny estreitando os olhos para as anotações em letras minúsculas nas laterais dos pergaminhos. Ela estava na cama de Hermione com um caderno nas mãos. Os irmãos tinham prometido à Harry que revisariam cada anotação de Hermione e guardariam o diário de Lily enquanto ele conversava com Sírius e Remus.

-Acho que a Cho está escondendo alguma coisa da gente!

Sussurra a ruivinha para o irmão que abandona os pergaminhos num suspiro cansado e vira-se na cadeira para enfrentá-la.

-Você não é a única, fiquei preocupado em deixar a Luna sozinha com ela! Principalmente depois do ataque do Malfoy!

Desabafa o capitão de quadribol cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

-Será que ela é mesmo a sétima pessoa?

Os olhos de Ginny concentravam-se na reação de Rony, especialmente queria saber se ele desconfiava de Draco e não da corvinal.

-Talvez... é conhecidencia demais se não for e... quem sabe agora todos possamos descobrir de fato o que temos que fazer sabe?

Explica Rony com um olhar confuso.

-E se ela estiver mentindo?

Arrisca a ruivinha mordendo o lábio inferior logo em seguida.

-Então estamos novamente na estaca zero! Estamos andando em círculos há tempo Gin, essa ultima pessoa tem que estar aqui em Hogwarts, então, porque não a Chang?

Questiona Rony ficando impaciente, ele odiava incertezas e essas dúvidas sobre a Cho não tinham respostas convincentes até agora. Ginny balançou positivamente a cabeça como se concordasse com ele.

-Isso é muito confuso Ginny, as vezes eu não faço idéia do que teremos que sacrificar para nos livrarmos dessas coisas!

Revela o grifinório puxando a manga da camisa e vendo a Alstroemeria.

-Você também não sabe qual será o seu sacrifício?

Pergunta a grifinória sentindo o coração apertar, ela parecia ser a única que tinha certeza do desafio que tinha pela frente, além de Luna é claro.

-Eu não sei nem ao certo o nome dessa flor...

Responde ao dar de ombros antes de continuar.

-A Luna me disse uma vez que nossos desafios tinham começado antes mesmo da Hermione criar esse vínculo com o Harry! Eu posso não ser o cara mais esperto do trio, mas sei que algo grande me espera e que será ao lado dela!

Rony se levanta e senta-se ao lado da irmã mais nova passando um braço por seus ombros protetoramente.

-Mas não se preocupe Gin, não importa o que tenhamos que enfrentar... você vai poder sempre contar comigo!

Promete dando um sorriso tranqüilizador à sua irmã, temia o futuro, os desafios e os perigos que poderiam envolvê-la novamente, mas de algo ele tinha certeza absoluta, ninguém machucaria as pessoas que ele ama, nem mesmo os Nargles, comensais da morte ou o próprio Voldemort, ele estaria disposto a lutar até o fim por cada um dos seus amigos.

-Obrigada Rony!

Agradece a ruivinha apontando a varinha para o rosto do irmão e escondendo com um feitiço simples a mancha rocha sobre seu olho.

-Fica melhor assim!

Sorri Ginny dando um beijinho no rosto do irmão e levantando-se da cama.

-Eu preciso encontrar o Colin agora, nos vemos no treino de quadribol depois do almoço! Não esquece de lembrar ao Harry!

Se despede deixando Rony com o trabalho de guardar todas as anotações de Hermione sozinho.

...oOo...

Hermione ainda ficara estática no mesmo local onde há pouco tempo conversava com Draco Malfoy. Ela piscava os olhos com força até retomar sua linha de raciocínio. Refletindo o perigo anunciado através das palavras do sonserino ela fecha as mãos em punhos e respira fundo.

Precisava de um plano, capaz de englobar não somente a questão da misteriosa marca da Cho Chang e sua ligação com uma maldição imperdoável, como também o cumprimento dos sete sacrifícios antes do período se completar e por fim tirar Harry do fogo cruzado antes que caísse na armadilha citada por Draco.

Primeiro, precisava saber mais sobre magia das trevas para identificar as reações da corvinal, mas em Hogwarts nem mesmo a sessão restrita tinha muitos livros sobre o assunto. Remus jamais aceitaria ajudá-la nisso assim como Sírius... seria arriscado demais envolver qualquer um dos dois, Harry logo saberia e acabaria interferindo no seu plano.

Respirando fundo a grifinória começou a andar distraidamente pelos corredores até esbarrar em um dos aurores. Para seu desgosto fora nada mais nada menos que Henry Cromwell.

-Olha se não é a namorada de Viktor Krum? Está tudo bem senhorita Granger?

Questiona o moreno diante de um olhar mortal da monitora, porém, no instante em que o auror mencionara o nome do búlgaro, os olhos de Hermione brilharam em satisfação.

-Como eu poderia me esquecer do Viktor?

Pergunta para si mesma a monitora-chefe correndo para o corujal deixando o auror confuso para trás.

-E o Potter ainda quer me convencer que a Granger não gosta do Krum...

Resmunga Henry seguindo para a torre grifinória, iria interrogar por conta própria alguns alunos do primeiro ano para descobrir mais detalhes sobre a invasão de Hogwarts, em particular sobre o comportamento de Hagrid.

Hermione estava ansiosíssima. O jogador de quadribol lhe revelara numa das tardes na biblioteca que na escola de magia onde estudava eles aprendiam todos os feitiços imperdoáveis, dos mais simples aos mais temidos.

Ele seria seu correspondente para o caso da Cho.

"Caro Viktor,

Espero que esteja numa boa temporada, não lhe envio muitas notícias há um bom tempo, tantas coisas aconteceram e a crescente ameaça de você-sabe-quem está levando a Grã-Bretanha mágica ao caos.

Harry está enfrentando perigos maiores que muitos bruxos jamais conseguiriam imaginar e esperamos poder contar com a sua ajuda nesse momento de preparação para a grande batalha.

Não temos autorização para revelar muitos detalhes, mas, preciso que me envie o quanto antes seus livros sobre magia das trevas. Por favor, não entenda mal, não tenho menor interesse de me utilizar de feitiços imperdoáveis ou me converter ao poder das trevas.

Tenho uma importante investigação à caminho e dentro de Hogwarts esses livros são praticamente inexistentes. Espero que me compreenda Viktor.

Sua amiga de sempre,

Hermione Jean Granger"

A grifinória releu duas vezes a sua carta e satisfeita seguiu para entregá-la à uma das corujas da escola para levá-la, no entanto um olhar furtivo e quase reprovador de Edwiges a fez recuar.

-Não posso arriscar que o Harry descubra sobre isso Edwiges!

Sussurra a monitora-chefe acariciando as penas brancas da coruja que balançava a cabeça em relutância.

-Você tem que ficar aqui Edwiges, o Harry pode precisar de você!

Hermione insistia para acalmar Edwiges, mas ela bicou seu dedo quase arrancando a carta de suas mãos.

-Você é tão teimosa quanto seu dono!

Reclama Hermione dando-se por vencida e amarrando a carta aos pés da coruja. Ela no fundo entendia que a coruja queria recuperar sua confiança depois do que havia acontecido.

-Entregue somente ao Viktor! E... por favor... Volte logo!

Pede a grifinória vendo a linda coruja partir e lembrou que em breve precisaria responder a carta de seus pais.

-Ok, primeira parte do plano em andamento, agora continuando minhas pesquisas...

Ponderava Hermione, agora para analisar as chances de Cho ter estado na câmara... ela precisava retornar aquele lugar, mas sem Harry ela não sabia o que fazer para entrar lá, sem mencionar que com os aurores patrulhando por todos os lados ela não poderia arriscar revelar a existência da câmara secreta, ao menos não agora.

-Dobby!

Chama a grifinória com determinação e o elfo logo surge a frente da morena.

-Senhorita Grangey... em que Dobby poder ajudar?

Pergunta curioso o pequeno elfo de grandes olhos brilhantes.

-Preciso de um grande favor Dobby, mas preciso que seja em segredo!

Alerta Hermione contando parte de seu plano ao elfo antes de desaparatar junto com ele para a câmara secreta.

O local parecia mil vezes mais sombrio que a ultima vez que esteve ali, ainda segurando a mão de Dobby a grifinória estreitou os olhos antes de murmurar "lumus" e apontar para algumas tochas antigas que o elfo prontamente acendeu.

-Muito bem Dobby, se Harry, Draco Malfoy e Ginny chegaram pelo banheiro feminino, com o Harry falando em língua de cobra e o Malfoy com um encanto de serpentes, Ron e Luna de vassoura pela tubulação que vai até a floresta proibida... por onde uma sétima pessoa poderia ter chegado até aqui?

Questiona Hermione preparando-se para revirar aquela câmara de cabeça para baixo, se fosse necessário, mas descobriria se a Chang teve a chance de estar realmente lá.

...oOo...

Remus se despediu de Harry e fora ao encontro de Tonks antes de partir para o mundo trouxa onde encontraria os pais de Hermione. Enquanto isso Sírius questionava incansavelmente Harry.

-Sinto muito em ter que passar sermão agora, mas como seu padrinho tenho a obrigação de colocar seu cérebro pra funcionar nem que seja no tranco!

As palavras de Sírius assustaram o grifinório que agora direcionava toda sua atenção para o pequeno espelho em suas mãos.

-Do que está falando?

Pergunta ainda confuso para seu padrinho.

-Não parece óbvio? Você acredita mais na Hermione ou na outra garota afinal?

Pergunta em tom de acusação o padrinho de Harry.

-Eu já disse que confio em Hermione com a minha própria vida! Porque duvidam tanto disso?

Defende-se Harry passando as mãos pelos cabelos rebeldes com impaciência.

-A questão é que Cho tem a ultima marca, seria conhecidência demais se não fosse ela...

Continua o grifinório até Sírius estreitar os olhos o encarando com desconfiança.

-Também pode ser uma boa mentira Harry! Quantas vezes Hermione esteve errada?

Pergunta Sírius levando Harry a balançar negativamente a cabeça um par de vezes antes de responder.

-Não disse que ela cometeu erro algum! Mas não acredito que a Cho esteja mentindo! Ela está incapacitada magicamente!

Responde fervorosamente o moreno.

-Mas, nenhum outro envolvido no processo está assim! É suspeito demais, até mesmo a mini-doninha percebeu isso!

Alerta o mais velho, mas Harry relutava em aceitar essa possibilidade.

-Não é tão simples assim, aconteceram muitas coisas depois disso, perdemos o controle desses desafios e pode ser que a Cho tenha sofrido as conseqüências disso!

Harry explica na tentativa de convencer seu padrinho sobre seu ponto de vista.

-Ginevra quase foi morta na biblioteca tendo um auror de guarda na porta, Hermione foi torturada e jogada do alto do campo de quadribol, Luna quase perdeu a vida pelas mãos da minha priminha Lestrange, Ronald é perseguido por criaturinhas invisíveis e o Malfoy... bem o Malfoy Jr continua sendo ele mesmo... mas nenhum deles perdeu a memória ou esgotou seu núcleo mágico por isso!

Os argumentos de Sírius eram válidos fazendo Harry franzir a testa em resignação. Ficara em silencio.

-Tem algo que você não está me contando Harry?

Corta Sírius deixando Harry atônito.

-Não estou escondendo nada!

Responde rapidamente o garoto.

-Ótimo, então me explica se a Hermione teve motivo para sair do quarto chorando quando Remus pediu para chamar você?

Agora Harry fora pego de surpresa.

-Ela estava chorando?

Os olhos do grifinório ampliam-se em choque.

-Isso é o que dá ficar andando por aí sem óculos garoto!

Provoca Sírius diante da expressão preocupada do afilhado.

-Ela entendeu tudo errado... a Cho estava me abraçando quando ela entrou!

Explica Harry desviando o olhar para a porta do quarto de Hermione.

-Foi só um abraço mesmo?

Questiona desconfiado o padrinho.

-É claro que foi só isso! O que mais poderia ter acontecido?

Questiona Harry apertando o espelho com irritação.

-Não sei, ela é sua ex-namorada é normal isso acontecer!

Diz Sírius dando de ombros e fazendo Harry se sentir mais culpado ainda.

-Garotas são complicadas mesmo...

Resmunga antes de continuar.

-Ela acha que eu não acredito nela... eu só estou ajudando a Cho por... por causa de uma promessa! Eu não sinto mais nada pela Cho, eu juro, eu amo a Mione e somente ela!

Harry joga-se no sofá esfregando as têmporas para acalmar os milhões de pensamentos sobre Cho e Hermione.

-Garotas são complicadas filhote, acredite, nunca poderá entendê-las!

Harry força um sorriso fraco, mas desiste de tentar voltando a ouvir os conselhos do padrinho.

-Se Hermione for como Lily, ela vai ficar um bom tempo sem falar com você, ela deve estar furiosa e até a raiva passar não vai adiantar discutir... lembro que James passava dias procurando uma forma de fazer Lily voltar a falar com ele, James sempre levava flores para ela quando ela o pegava de conversa com alguma ex! No nosso ultimo ano em Hogwarts ele encantou a torre de astronomia para parecer a torre Eiffel por que ela disse que sonhava em conhecer Paris! A professoa McGonagall quase teve um colapso de nervos!

Sírius ri da lembrança de seus velhos amigos e Harry sente uma pontada no peito com a menção de seus pais e a forma como diziam que Hermione se assemelhava à sua mãe.

-O que eu devo fazer? Se ela já está com raiva de mim, vai me odiar quando descobrir o que planejei para os seus pais!

Pergunta com um fio de esperança o escolhido.

-Você a conhece melhor que eu filhote... no fundo você sabe exatamente o que fazer! Mas, faça logo, antes que seja realmente tarde para recuperar a confiança dela!

Aconselha Sírius antes de desaparecer da frente do espelho. Harry ficara alguns momentos refletindo as palavras de seu padrinho, ninguém poderia conhecer a "sua" Mione melhor que ele.

Harry sabia como fazê-la sorrir, como tirá-la do meio de seus venerados livros, qual sua comida favorita, qual seu livro preferido, qual a flor que ela mais gostava... mas nada parecia ser o bastante para dar a ele a chance de se desculpar com a grifinória.

Momentos mais tarde, Harry procurava Hermione em cada lugar possível de Hogwarts, fora à biblioteca, ao salão comunal, ao grande salão, à cozinha, à torre de astronomia, à cabana de Hagrid, ao lago negro e nenhum vestígio da monitora-chefe, ele quase rasgava o mapa do maroto, tamanha sua preocupação e desespero por não encontrá-la.

Ele precisava falar com ela, pedir desculpas por ter gritado com ela na frente dos seus amigos e deixaria claro de uma vez por todas que a amava e que seria para sempre.

Ela teria ido à Hogsmead sem ele? Ela não poderia ter ido senão filch teria anotado seu nome no registro que Harry furtivamente, com sua capa da invisibilidade, roubou.

Neville, Dean, Marietta, Susan, até mesmo alguns aurores que encontrara pelo caminho... ninguém a vira em lugar algum! Ele foi até a enfermaria perguntando à Madame Pomfrey sobre ela, mas a senhora afirmou que nenhuma Granger passou por lá.

Estava quase a ponto de procurar a ajuda de Dumbledore, quando percebe um movimento no mapa do Maroto, seu coração acelerou em ansiedade, Hermione aparecera junto à Dobby na biblioteca de Hogwarts, e esperando por ela a poucos metros... Jason Stuarts.

...oOo...

-Quais seus planos para depois de Hogwarts?

Perguntava Ginny com um sorriso forçado ao artilheiro de quadribol da corvinal, Erick Milles. O garoto tinha um porte atlético, cabelos longos na cor castanho escuro e lindos olhos negros. A grifinória tinha a pena e o pergaminho na mão e perdera a conta de quantos absurdos escrevera até agora.

Definitivamente ela mataria Lavender por ter elaborado o roteiro de entrevista, apenas perguntas idiotas e sem utilidade alguma para o jornal, mais parecia que Ginny estava interessada no garoto que nas novidades sobre quadribol e sobre as expectativas dos alunos do ultimo ano.

-Tem namorada?

Até mesmo Colin parecia entediado, mas Erick estava encantado com a ruivinha e lhe oferecendo seu maior sorriso se aproximava mais e mais quase passando o braço por seus ombros, ato que fora repelido de imediato quando a grifinória lançou-lhe um olhar assassino.

-Já chega, essas respostas são inúteis!

Reclama a garota jogando o bloquinho e a pena para o alto e batendo as mãos na mesa voltando-se para Erick.

-Apenas sorria e tire algumas fotos em cima de uma vassoura, tive outra idéia para o jornal!

Anuncia a Weasley levantando uma sobrancelha desafiadoramente quando uma idéia surgiu na sua mente.

-Vamos fazer uma competição!

Explica para Colin, Luna e Cho (já que Luna cuidava dela, Ginny e Colin foram encontrá-la na torre da corvinal).

-Que tipo de competição?

Questiona Colin temendo a idéia da amiga ruiva.

-Temos os três alunos mais bonitos do sétimo ano nos times de quadribol e para a surpresa de todos, ambos estão solteiros! Se colocarmos no jornal um questionário sobre a vida deles, tipo umas dez perguntas bem difíceis... a garota que acertasse todas as perguntas ganharia um encontro com eles no próximo fim de semana em Hogsmead!

Os olhos de Luna brilharam sonhadoramente e um largo sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

-Seria uma ideia brilhante!

Responde Luna enquanto Colin estremece ao imaginar ele fazendo esse monte de fotos e matérias sobre garotos que ele odiava.

-Não sei se sua idéia está de acordo com a proposta do jornal Ginny!

Alerta o garoto tentando tirar essa idéia da cabeça da garota.

-Colin, Hogwarts está lotado de garotas como Rebecca, Lavender, Astoria, Padma e Parvati que estão loucas para agarrar um bom partido! Antes de trabalharmos algo sério no jornal temos que torná-lo popular!

Justifica a ruivinha euforicamente.

-Não estaremos espalhando mentiras ou promovendo discórdias!

Anuncia Luna dando de ombros.

-Parece uma ideia desnecessária! Erick Milles, Frank Thorveron ou Allfonse Guiles não são os mais bonitos ou populares dentro de Hogwarts, todos aqui sabem que Harry, Malfoy e Ronald são muito mais atraentes! Até mesmo Zabini e Jason da lufa-lufa!

Anuncia Padma ao entrar no salão comunal sentando-se numa poltrona extra. Luna estreita os olhos para a colega de casa enquanto Ginny parecia que iria explodir a qualquer intante de tão vermelha que estava.

-Nenhum deles, com excessão de Stuarts e Zabini, é solteiro Padma!

Responde rispidamente a Weasley fechando as mãos em punhos apertados.

-Pelo que eu saiba o Malfoy ainda é!

Responde provocante a indiana e agora Ginny estava a ponto de lançar avadas contra Padma.

-Quem iria desejar um encontro com um aprendiz de comensal?

Comenta Cho pela primeira vez recebendo a atenção de todos. Luna e Colin tinham os olhos amplos em choque assim como Padma, mas fora Ginny que pegou a varinha e apontou para a oriental.

-Draco Malfoy não é um comensal da morte! E eu juro que vou estuporar o próximo que disser isso na minha frente!

Diz pausadamente a grifinória, mas seu tom de voz era mortal, depois que Cho e até mesmo Padma assentiu com o rosto numa promessa de não retomar o assunto novamente a ruivinha diz:

-Ainda bem que a opinião de vocês não é importante para nosso jornal! Luna você pode escrever sobre isso na primeira página! Agora Colin... vamos tirar algumas fotos com o Frank!

O grifinório mal teve tempo de responder quando Ginny o puxa pela camisa o obrigando a acompanhá-la.

-Você pareceu a Parkinson ameaçando a Cho assim!

Diz o grifinório a fitando com desconfiança. Porém, Ginny congelara no lugar, os olhos amplos e a boca entreaberta. A grifinória estava mortificada...

-Em nome de Mérlin eu esqueci a Parkinson!

Murmura a grifinória correndo desesperadamente até as masmorras deixando Colin sozinho e sentindo-se atormentado por ter de procurar o armário do Frank e convencê-lo a fazer uma pose "atraente" para suas fotos no jornal.

...oOo...

-Porque não?

Questiona Neville empurrando Rony para a torre da corvinal.

-Porque ela agora?

Rony toma fôlego antes de continuar.

-Você disse que tinha umas dez meninas antes dela!

Acusa o ruivo se agarrando desesperadamente à uma coluna enquanto Neville tentava inutilmente removê-lo dali e levá-lo até Shell Windsor.

-Já falei que as outras dez garotas estão em Hogsmead!

Repete pela enésima vez o grifinório bufando de impaciência.

-Definitivamente eu não posso falar com ela agora! Quem sabe depois do treino de quadribol do final do ano?

Responde o Weasley apavorado.

-Porque faltam meses para isso e você prometeu à Luna! Qual o problema com essa garota?

Volta a perguntar o Longbondon cruzando os braços e estreitando os olhos para o colega.

-Não é obvio? Tem aurores por toda parte!

Os olhos azuis de Ron estavam arregalados de pavor. Neville apenas levanta uma sobrancelha em confusão até o ruivo o pegar pelo colarinho e se esconder com ele no final do corredor.

-Shell Windsor é a filha única do comandante-chefe dos aurores, o cara é simplesmente o bruxo mais temido pelos infratores da lei mágica!

Sussurra angustiado o grifinório olhando em volta com preocupação.

-Entendi... você está com medo de ir para Azkaban por quebrar o coração da Shell?

Pondera Neville mais para si mesmo que para o colega.

-É OBVIO QUE NÃO!

O grito do Weasley quase deixou surdo o pobre Neville e assustou todos os alunos que andavam pelo corredor.

-Shell pode ser mil vezes mais assustadora que o pai dela! Ela é brilhante, intimidadora, autoritária e "levemente" possessiva...

Essa ultima parte fora dita num sussurro sofrido quando o Weasley relembra os momentos que passou com a corvinal de olhos castanhos claros e brilhantes e longos cabelos pretos que voltavam-se em cachos graciosos nas pontas.

-Está com medo de uma garota?

Provoca Neville rindo de canto quando Rony lançou-o um olhar assassino.

-Não estou com medo de uma garota! Estou com medo "dessa" garota!

Defende-se o ruivinho empurrando Neville e seguindo para o lado oposto à torre corvinal.

-Hey! Onde pensa que vai?

Neville corre até Rony puxando a varinha e a apontando para ele.

-Em primeiro lugar... deve se lembrar que está fazendo isso pela Luna! Em segundo estou sacrificando um dia de paz e tranqüilidade em Hogsmead com os meus amigos para ajudar você nessa maluquice e para completar por sua culpa o professor Snape jurou fazer a minha vida um inferno maior ainda por ter atacado Blaise Zabini!

Pela primeira vez a voz do moreno pareceu realmente ameaçadora.

-Como raios você está na Grifinória quando tem medo de uma garota?

Acusa Neville ao que Rony estreita os olhos perigosamente para o colega.

-Você... tem... toda razão!

Sibilava com raiva o Ruivo tirando a varinha de sua frente e respirando fundo ele retorna ao caminho que o levaria à Shell Windsor. "Isso é pela Luna" repetia mentalmente o grifinório enquanto subia os primeiros degraus.

Enfrentando o próprio medo ele viu a corvinal sentada numa mesa com seis livros diante de si, enquanto escrevia furiosamente sua lição de aritmância.

-Sh-Shell Windsor?

Pergunta hesitante o grifinório fazendo a garota paralisar bruscamente tudo o que fazia e lançar à ele um olhar mortal.

-Ronald Weasley!

Responde a corvinal num tom de voz letal fazendo o grifinório estremecer por dentro.

-Eeer... nós po-poderíamos...

-Não!

Shell o corta virando-lhes as costas novamente e voltando sua atenção ao seu pergaminho.

-Mas eu nem...

-Não!

Repete com mais ênfase a corvinal deixando o ruivo furioso com sua reação.

-Nós precisamos conversar Shell!

Anuncia determinado o grifinório aproximando-se da morena.

-Não dê mais um único passo agora ou juro que irei estuporá-lo!

A promessa da morena o fez recuar rapidamente.

-Não pode fazer isso!

Reclama o garoto.

-Posso pedir para os aurores se encarregarem disso se preferir!

Responde com um sorriso insolente, ainda sem encará-lo.

-Você não faria isso!

Defende-se o grifinório.

-Faria coisas piores!

Rebate a corvinal virando-se novamente para o ruivinho.

-Como você teve a audácia de terminar comigo em pleno dia dos namorados?

Grita fora de si a corvinal fazendo Rony se encolher momentaneamente em culpa.

-Eu... sinto muito?

Arrisca o garoto, mas falha miseravelmente ao ouvir um grunhido furioso da menina que jogava nele todos os livros ao seu alcance.

-Sente muito? Isso não torna as coisas mais simples!

Gritava a corvinal ficando vermelha de raiva, aos olhos do Weasley ela ficava até bonita assim, mas ainda assustadora demais.

-Eu sei a culpa foi minha, mas eu estava afim da Angie e você não me deixava nem falar com ela...

Ele nunca terminou a frase pois foi jogado escadaria abaixo da torre corvinal por uma Shell furiosa.

-Você é um idiota Ronald Weasley!

Gritava a menina chamando a atenção de todos os aurores e alunos mais próximos.

...oOo...

Hermione e Dobby retornaram à biblioteca com um mapa desenhado em mínimos detalhes da câmara secreta e todas as rotas de fuga encontrados por eles. Agora Hermione estava mais animada ao despedir-se do jovem elfo com um dos seus abraços esmagadores.

Assim que um Dobby muito feliz desaparatou, a morena seguiu para seu local preferido na biblioteca determinada a encontrar todos os livros que trabalhou durante suas férias sobre magias de proteção e runas antigas.

O silencio da biblioteca era algo que a acalmava profundamente, os livros, a organização, a tranqüilidade daquele lugar eram tudo o que a grifinória precisava para colocar suas idéias em ordem, na segurança de seus livros.

Ela andou entre algumas estantes quando finalmente encontrou um dos livros de seu interesse uma mão segura firme seu pulso a obrigando a encarar o dono desta.

-Jason?

Questiona Hermione assustada, não tinha visto o monitor-chefe lufa-lufa desde que soube de sua ameaça sobre Hagrid à Harry.

-Eu sabia que te encontraria aqui!

O sorriso apaixonado do garoto fez Hermione dar um passo para trás colidindo contra uma das estantes para seu desespero. Ele aproveita-se e se aproxima mais dela.

-Jason nós deveríamos conversar outra hora, agora eu realmente estou ocupada...

Começa Hermione tentando manter uma distancia saudável entre eles, mas o monitor não parecia querer recuar.

-Sempre ocupada, senão com o Potter ou Weasley, com os seus preciosos livros, ou as aulas de runas antigas, atribuições de poções... qualquer coisa antes de mim! Agora você não tem escolha!

Alerta Jason alterando seu tom de voz e tocando o rosto de Hermione com a mão livre.

-Eu já esperei tanto tempo por você...

Sussurra ao encontrar os olhos assustados da monitora. A grifinória percebendo a forma estranha como Jason estava agindo, tenta alcançar a varinha, mas Jason é mais rápido e segura a outra mão.

-Temos que conversar sobre aquela manhã Hermione... você precisa vir comigo!

Anuncia o garoto puxando Hermione com ele. A grifinória estava chocada demais com a aparição repentina do lufa-lufa para reagir, seus olhos estavam amplos e os lábios ligeiramente abertos numa tentativa de negar-se a acompanhar Jason, mas nenhum ruído saía de sua garganta.

-Você não vai levar a Mione a lugar algum!

A voz de Harry surpreendeu Jason, os olhos verdes do grifinório focaram na imagem de Hermione e Harry percebeu o olhar desesperado da monitora.

-Potter eu preciso falar com ela, então sai do "nosso" caminho!

Responde Jason segurando mais forte o pulso da grifinória que finalmente retomando o controle de seus sentidos tenta puxar longe os braços do lufa-lufa.

-Jason me solta agora!

Exige Hermione severamente, mas Jason nãos desviava os olhos de Harry que parecia disposto a fazer o lufa-lufa em pedacinhos.

-Se quiser saber a verdade sobre o que aconteceu aquela manhã Hermione... e sobre o plano da Chang... você virá comigo!

Anuncia Jason soltando Hermione e virando-se para encará-la ignorando completamente Harry que trincava os dentes ferozmente. A grifinória ofegou ao ouvir as palavras do lufa-lufa, ele teria mesmo as respostas que ela tanto desejava.

A monitora-chefe congelou novamente, apesar de desconfiar do garoto não poderia negar que sua oferta apesar de duvidoso era tentadora demais, como ele sabia sobre Cho? Que verdade sobre o bruxo das sombras ele teria a revelar para ela? Sua curiosidade a corroia por dentro, mas seu instinto de defesa emitia alertas berrantes contra a idéia.

-Jason... o que desejar falar para mim o Harry também deverá saber, estamos nisso juntos!

Avisa a morena inabalável olhando de Jason para Harry, para a raiva do lufa-lufa, enquanto Harry se sentiu profundamente culpado, apesar de estar magoada com ele, a grifinória fez questão de deixar claro que confiava nele, que estava com ele apesar de tudo.

Ele desejava acima de qualquer outra coisa atravessar o curto espaço entre eles e tomar Hermione em seus braços e enchê-la de beijos apaixonados até ela acreditar que ela era única em sua vida, esquecendo-se de Jason, vínculo, Cho e qualquer um que estivessem em seu caminho.

-Não há espaço para uma terceira pessoa nessa conversa Hermione!

Alerta Jason estreitando os olhos.

-Eu já não fui claro o bastante? Hermione não vai sozinha com você Jason!

Interrompe Harry colocando-se ao lado da morena e passando o braço em volta da cintura da garota a trazendo para si enquanto encarava Jason com os olhos faiscando de ódio.

-Quando for tarde demais... não vai adiantar me pedir ajuda Hermione! Você escolheu o cara errado nessa guerra, espero que não se arrependa disso!

Ameaça Jason com fúria. Ver que apesar da forma como Harry a fazia sofrer ela ainda preferia confiar no grifinório à ele que só buscava protegê-la o fazia explodir de ódio por dentro. Ela sabia como ele se sentia, conhecia sua adoração por ela, ele a amava mais que a própria vida e Hermione ignorava isso.

Ela pisava seu orgulho, dispensava seu afeto, repelia qualquer tentativa sua de se aproximar, sempre por culpa do Harry, ela só pensa nele! Refletia amargamente Jason antes de dar as costas para o casal e desaparecer entre os tantos livros.

Depois que Jason se foi Harry soltou um suspiro aliviado, mas Hermione logo solta-se dele voltando sua atenção para os livros.

-Não Hermione!

O moreno a puxa pelo braço obrigando-a a voltar-se para ele, porém a grifinória mantinha a cabeça baixa evitando o contato de seus olhos.

-Harry eu preciso ler alguns livros agora...

Explica Hermione fracamente desviando os olhos para a estante ao seu lado, ela precisava manter o foco e estando tão próxima assim de Harry ela não saberia por quanto tempo estaria no controle de seu desejo de estar com ele de todas as formas possíveis.

-A única coisa que você vai fazer agora é me ouvir senhorita Granger!

Diz Harry levantando o rosto da grifinória com uma das mãos apoiada suavemente em seu queixo.

-Eu te amo Hermione Granger!

Começa Harry mas a grifinória o interrompe.

-Harry não é hora para isso!

Diz Hermione num sussurro ao se perder nos olhos de Harry.

-Eu concordo, já passou da hora! Eu não tenho deixado claro o bastante o quanto eu te amo Hermione, é muito importante que você saiba que eu te amo!

Harry agora segurava o rosto da monitora entre as mãos aproximando lentamente seus rostos, seus narizes tocando um ao outro, a pele de Hermione estava quente, o rosto levemente vermelho e o corpo cada vez mais próximo ao seu, a boca do escolhido ansiava para devorar aqueles lábios macios da sua namorada, mas ele forçou-se a continuar, e pela reação de Hermione ele estava no caminho certo.

-Eu confio em você, com a minha vida e não importa o que aconteça eu preciso sempre de você ao meu lado, eu não teria chegado até aqui, hoje, sem a sua presença constante na minha vida, sem seus conselhos, sem seus cuidados, sem seus sermões, sem a sua inteligência e sua determinação em proteger esse idiota que te decepcionou tantas vezes!

Os dois haviam fechado os olhos, Hermione mordia o lábio inferior segurando a vontade de chorar, ela teria deixado Harry falando sozinho se não tivesse presa por suas mãos, pelo calor de sua pele, seu cheiro, sua voz, suas palavras... não existia nada capaz de tirá-la dele nesse momento.

-Eu sinto muito por te fazer acreditar que confiava mais na Cho que em você, isso não é verdade...

-Harry eu não quero falar sobre ela!

Corta Hermione com a voz tremula.

-Mas eu quero esclarecer aquilo que você viu Mione... não quero deixar isso entre nós!

Defende-se Harry firme deixando Hermione contrariada.

-Ela me pediu para cuidar dela, para ajudá-la porque não existia mais ninguém por ela, especialmente desde que ela perdeu a única pessoa que a protegeria de qualquer perigo em Hogwarts...

Explica o moreno seriamente.

-Cedric...

Murmura Hermione, mas não em entendimento, ela agora sentia-se furiosa com a corvinal por usar o nome de Cedric para levar Harry a ficar do seu lado por culpa. Respirando fundo ela continua.

-Mas, você não percebeu que ela está nos colocando um contra o outro assim? Como acha que eu me senti vendo você defender a garota por quem foi apaixonado por tantos anos me acusando daquela forma? Isso machuca Harry, machuca porque eu te amo!

Diz Hermione com a voz embargada se afastando dele, mas Harry a puxa para si novamente tomando seus lábios num beijo profundo, enlaçando a cintura da morena com um abraço possessivo e depois disso o mundo ao seu redor desapareceu aos pouquinhos até nada mais poder perturbá-los.

...oOo...

Bem meninaas, estou aqui super feliz pelos coments e queria também divulgar o desafio criado pela minha super amiga e também gêmula autora Harmony Irah-after-All this time, podem encontrar o link dela nas reviwes desta fanfic também, trata-se de um desafio para a criar uma fanfic Harmony family (onde nosso casal DIVO divino, Harry e Mione) constroem uma família e vivem juntos, sabe, casamento, filhos... tudo de mais cute, mas também envolvendo os problemas familiares, ciumes, relacionamento com os filhos! A criatividade fica por conta de ada um de vocês que desejarem participar! Caso alguém esteja interessado, é só falar comigo pelas Reviews ou mandar um PM para a Irah-after-All-This-time!1

Beijinhuxxx


	22. Desviando Caminhos parte 3

Harry permaneceu com Hermione a todo instante, insistindo em ajudá-la a revisar os livros sobre magias célticas e vínculos enquanto a morena se encarregava da releitura dos livros sobre runas antigas e maldições. Passaram as próximas horas entre as pilhas de livros em completo silencio.

Ocasionalmente, o moreno roubava a atenção da monitora com beijos apaixonados e troca de olhares furtivos quando a via concentrada demais em algum capítulo importante ou simplesmente entrelaçando os dedos de suas mãos sentindo o calor e a maciez da pele dela contra a sua, era uma sensação reconfortante, tranquilizadora e irresistível para o escolhido.

Porém, isso lhe rendia olhares furiosos, e em grande maioria, reprovadores da monitora, mas o sorriso nos lábios de Hermione a traía, mesmo tendo que deixar seu plano "temporariamente" de lado, estava adorando toda a atenção que Harry a estava oferecendo.

Era bastante obvio o esforço do grifinório para desculpar-se com ela, para deixar claro que o lugar que ela ocupava em sua vida, em seu coração era somente dela.

Os olhos de Hermione concentraram-se novamente no livro, mas nada do que lia parecia compreensível, pois sua mente não entenderia mais nada além do moreno de olhos verdes ao lado dela.

Será que ele tinha ideia do poder que tinha sobre ela? A grifinória suspirou profundamente mordendo o lábio inferior, não iria a lugar algum assim, desviou os olhos para fitar Harry marcando displicente algumas páginas e estreitando os olhos para alguma coisa que provavelmente não conseguia entender muito bem. A julgar pelo título do livro, era algo sobre vínculos avançados...

Hermione sentiu o rosto esquentar e resistiu à vontade de interromper sua leitura e explicar ao noivo com riqueza de detalhes e argumentos o que significava cada uma daquelas palavras.

Mas, para sua surpresa o grifinório arregalou os olhos e virou a página tão rapidamente que Hermione rezou para ele não rasgá-la. O rosto de Harry encontrava-se extremamente vermelho.

Relutante ele leva os olhos verdes ao encontro dos olhos cor de chocolate de Hermione e fitando o rosto corado da monitora percebeu que ela sabia bem o que o deixara assim constrangido.

Como ela poderia explicar a ele que, a grande maioria dos vínculos, exigiam, que os envolvidos estivessem sem roupa e diante de dezenas de testemunhas mágicas?

Desviaram os olhos ao imaginar que poderiam ter feito isso diante de seus amigos, (e da presença "indesejada" de Draco Malfoy e de uma pessoa misteriosa, possivelmente Cho).

Harry estremeceu com o pensamento e instintivamente segurou a mão da morena com força. Não poderia imaginar ninguém olhando para o corpo de Hermione como ele. Ela o pertencia e não a dividiria a imagem da "sua" grifinória com ninguém mais.

Passaram-se mais alguns minutos e por mais que o grifinório se esforçasse para manter o foco e ajudar Hermione, ele não conseguia evitar sentir-se fascinado pela noiva.

Estar ao lado dela, tê-la tão próxima a ele, sentir seu perfume suave, a forma como seus cabelos caíam sobre o rosto delicado, a sua concentração ao morder o lábio inferior o deixava louco.

Tão somente por Hermione estar bem ao seu alcance sentia seu sangue esquentar... era como se algo explodisse dentro do seu peito, e ele não desejava nada além de tocá-la, amá-la e admirá-la repetindo que a adorava e que estariam juntos eternamente.

Ele sentia-se tão estúpido por tratá-la daquela forma diante de seus amigos, por deixá-la acreditar que sua confiança em Cho estava acima da confiança que ele construiu com ela. Hermione era infinitamente mais valiosa para ele que qualquer outra pessoa poderia ser em sua vida.

Ficaram assim até a hora do almoço, e mesmo contra a vontade da grifinória ele a obrigou a deixar a biblioteca (consequentemente atrapalhando seus planos, sob protestos, insistentes de que ela não comeu nada desde que acordara) e seguir com ele para o Grande salão.

-Harry eu não consegui terminar um único parágrafo se quer desde que você chegou!

Acusa Hermione com os olhos quase chorosos em lamentação por ser levada do seu lugar favorito tão cedo.

-Correção Mione, eu a salvei do Jason, foi ele que interrompeu você primeiro!

Defende-se Harry estreitando os olhos com a lembrança do lufa-lufa querendo levar Hermione com ele.

-Tem algo muito estranho com ele...

Murmura a grifinória guardando o ultimo livro em sua bolsa e segurando a mão de Harry enquanto o acompanhava para o grande salão.

-Ele é estranho, Hermione!

A corta o escolhido sentindo-se irritado com a preocupação da monitora com Jason.

-Harry!

Repreende Hermione.

-Ele não gosta de mim, quer colocar o Hagrid em Azkaban, é obsecado por você e eu não o suporto! Tenho motivos o bastante para achá-lo "estranho"!

Defende-se o moreno virando Hermione para si encarando seus olhos intensamente.

-Não importa Harry! Eu amo você e Jason já sabe disso!

Explica a grifinória passando a mão suavemente pelo rosto dele. O moreno fecha os olhos apreciando a carícia da noiva, ela possuía o dom de levar embora qualquer preocupação de sua mente.

-Então porque está preocupada com ele Mione? Temos coisas ais importantes para fazer agora não acha?

Perguntou o grifinório, mas muito mais calmo agora. Os olhos verdes abriram-se lentamente admirando a garota diante dele, ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força, precisava manter o foco da conversa, mas com Harry tão próximo à ela era uma tarefa extremamente difícil.

Percebendo o silencio de Hermione como sinal de hesitação, o moreno toma seus lábios em um beijo suave levando uma das mãos à cintura dela trazendo seu corpo para si.

Hermione sentiu a pernas fraquejarem e apoiou as mãos no pescoço de Harry que a segurou possessivamente encostando-a contra a parede aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Os dois apenas se afastaram quando não conseguiam mais respirar.

-Quero que venha assistir ao treino de quadribol depois do almoço!

Diz Harry ofegante, encostando sua testa sobre a dela. Hermione tinha o rosto completamente rubro, respirava desordenadamente e demorou um pouco mais que o normal para compreender o pedido de Harry. Seus olhos ampliaram-se em alarme.

-Não!

Responde mais alto do que esperava, assustando o moreno.

-Eu...eu não posso Harry!

Continua abaixando o nível da voz desviando os olhos do grifinório que a fitava confuso. Levando a mão até o queixo da monitora, ele a forçou a encará-lo nos olhos antes de dizer seriamente:

-Mione eu imagino o quanto aquele lugar a assusta, depois do que aconteceu aquela manhã! Mas agora é diferente, Eu, Rony e Ginny estaremos lá, você pode ficar nas arquibancadas onde podemos estar perto de você, proteger você! Não vou te deixar fora de vista!

As palavras do escolhido eram firmes e seus argumentos eram bons, mesmo que no fundo ele desejasse mesmo é mantê-la afastada de Jason.

-Harry eu vou ficar bem, tenho que voltar à biblioteca, revisar todas as aulas que perdi, são coisas demais e ainda... ainda temos que ajudar a Cho!

Completa a grifinória com um suspiro contrariado, não desejava retornar ao campo de quadribol não apenas pelas lembranças daquela manhã, mas para poder dar continuidade ao seu plano, e quem sabe descobrir o que Jason tanto escondia.

-Cho está em segurança com a Luna! Você pode levar seus livros para as arquibancadas eu mesmo posso ajudar você a levá-los Mione!

Insistia o moreno sentindo-se impaciente com a relutância da monitora-chefe.

-Harry eu posso me cuidar muito bem sozinha!

Defende-se Hermione estreitando os olhos.

-Foi pensando assim que você foi parar nas mãos do bruxo das sombras aquela manhã Hermione!

Harry aumentava o tom de voz furioso com a grifinória, por que raios ela preferia tornar as coisas ais difíceis? Ele segurava os ombros dela com força e respirava com dificuldade, depois do que acontecera a Cho ele estava apavorado com o mero pensamento de algo acontecer à ela enquanto estavam longe um do outro.

Hermione abriu a boca para responder-lhes, mas nada saía. No fundo ele tinha toda a razão e pela primeira vez os papéis se inverteram, ele estava sendo cuidadoso e ela estava agindo com teimosia. A monitora-chefe respirou fundo, mesmo que Harry estivesse certo, ainda doía imaginar que colocara tantos amigos em perigo apenas por acreditar sem mais explicações que poderia ser Hagrid a pedir sua ajuda.

-Foi um equivoco! Não vai se repetir!

Diz a morena entre dentes, apertando as mãos em punhos evitando olhar para Harry que contou mentalmente até mil antes de responder à noiva.

-Se é tão importante para você... eu desisto do treino!

Harry anuncia soltando os ombros da grifinória e cruzado os braços sobre o peito com um olhar conrariado. Os olhos de Hermione ampliam-se em choque.

-Você pode ser expulso do time Harry! Rony está contando com você, todo o time está! O jogo será amanhã e vocês precisam se preparar contra a Lufa-Lufa, será o primeiro jogo do ano e McGonagall deixou claro que quer a taça das casas!

Desespera-se a morena ao perceber o tamanho das consequências dessa decisão de Harry que apenas balançava positivamente a cabeça sem dizer uma única palavra.

-Harry você tem que ir! Não pode me fazer esse tipo de chantagem emocional e desistir do quadribol de uma hora para outra!

Exige a grifinória apontando o dedo acusadoramente para o peito do moreno, que segura seu pulso a aproximando mais de si.

-Você não vai, eu não vou!

Diz o moreno dando de ombros deixando Hermione perplexa. Rony, Ginny, os gêmeos, Wood... todos iriam culpá-la pela desistência do único capaz de pegar o pomo de forma brilhante para a Grifinória.

O pensamento da professora McGonagall a lançando um olhar reprovador a fez estremecer. Droga! Ela era Hermione Granger, não poderia deixar isso acontecer.

-Harry espera!

Grita a monitora ganhando a atenção do escolhido.

-Você vai para o treino, Dobby pode ficar comigo todo o tempo que estiver fora do castelo, se acontecer qualquer coisa ele é o único que pode aparatar entro de Hogwarts e me manter em segurança!

Explica Hermione apontando esta como solução final sem dar chance para o grifinório contestar sua decisão, ela lhe oferece seu sorriso mais encantador segurando o braço dele carinhosamente.

-Solução brilhante senhoria Granger!

Diz o grifinório numa imitação perfeita de Remus Lupin levando Hermione a sorrir mais amplamente para ele, e assim os dois seguiram juntos para o grande salão onde encontraram Rony completamente enfaixado dos pés à cabeça sendo arrastado por Neville.

-Por Mérlin Rony, o que aconteceu?

Hermione corre até o ruivo sentindo-se extremamente preocupada com o colega enquanto Harry ajuda Neville a sentar o Weasley numa cadeira antes do capitão do time falar:

-As garotas me odeiam Mione!

Chorava o ruivo completamente desolado. Recebendo olhares curiosos de Hermione e uma sobrancelha levantada de Harry. Neville apenas balançava negativamente a cabeça e tira um longo pergaminho do bolso riscando alguns nomes da lista.

-Pra começar o dia recebi um soco da Abigail, uma maldição estuporante da Bianca, um banho de suco de abóbora da Carlotta, fui chamado de verme insensível pela Evy, diante de todas suas amigas lufa-lufas, e fui jogado escadas abaixo pela Shell Windsor!

Enumera o grifinório entre gemidos doloridos enquanto tentava se mover para encher seu prato de comida.

-Você esqueceu-se da vassourada na cabeça da Diana McKee e do chute na canela da Gwendoly Hart!

Completa Neville com pesar enquanto rabiscava algumas anotações na lista do colega. Harry tinha os olhos amplos em choque puxando o pergaminho das mãos de Neville e analisando os nomes com uma expressão perturbada.

-Cara você vai mesmo levar isso adiante, não chegou nem a metade da lista! Não está na hora de desistir?

Comenta Harry impressionado com o estado "destruído" do melhor amigo.

-NUNCA! Owww!

Grita o ruivo e arrepende-se logo depois pela reação ao machucar uma costela.

-Ele prometeu isso para a Luna! Nada mais justo!

Defende Hermione balançando a cabeça com veemência e Neville concordando com a monitora-chefe.

-Entendo... ela merece todo seu empenho Rony! Mas, como vamos treinar com nosso capitão nessas condições?

Questiona Harry observando o ruivo com preocupação.

-Temos que levá-lo à madame Pomfrey antes do treino! Depois do diagnóstico saberemos o que o Ron pode ou não fazer!

Anuncia a grifinória com determinação diante dos protestos do ruivinho.

-Não adianta discutir com ela Ron!

Responde Harry com um meio sorriso piscando para o amigo que balança a cabeça inconformado até perceber que Harry e Hermione estavam lado a lado.

-Hey, não estão mais brigados?

Questiona surpreso o Weasley e Harry logo passa o braços pelos ombros da monitora-chefe beijando suavemente a bochecha da grifinória antes de voltar-se para o amigo com um sorriso maroto.

-Não posso fazer nada se a Mione não resiste aos meus encantos!

Responde o moreno dando de ombros e logo recebendo uma tapa na cabeça de Hermione e uma risada animada do capitão do time de quadribol.

-E você não resiste ao seu ego!

Responde a monitora balançando negativamente a cabeça.

...oOo...

Ginny corria o máximo que suas pernas suportavam até alcançar as masmorras sonserinas. Arfando pesadamente a ruivinha aproximou-se da gárgula que ficava antes do dormitório de Draco e jogou a senha com tudo:

-Maldição!

Gritou ela e a gárgula abriu o caminho para o dormitório do loiro que ainda estava lá, e para a sorte de Ginny, sem a companhia de Snape, porém ele estava no interior do quarto e a atenção da grifinória estava focada no sofá onde colocara Pansy Parkinson petrificada por toda a noite, ela não sabia que o monitor-chefe presenciava tudo com uma expressão estupefata.

Engolindo seco ela ajoelhou-se puxando o corpo pesado e petrificado da sonserina até o meio da sala e o levitando cuidadosamente até o deixar de pé. A Weasley mordeu o lábio inferior angustiada observando que os olhos da morena moviam-se com fúria em sua direção.

A careta de horror de Pansy a deixava digna de uma gárgula sonserina. Ginny congelou, ela estava acordada, ouvira tudo, sabia sobre ela e Draco, sobre os planos deles, a confusão com os aurores... tudo! Engolindo seco e reunindo toda sua coragem grifinória ela apontou a varinha para Pansy.

-Finitte Incantattum!

E rapidamente a morena retornara ao seu estado natural, com os músculos do seu corpo extremamente doloridos e uma aura assassina alimentada pelo seu desejo de vingança.

-Maldita Weasley!

Berrava Pansy ficando vermelha de raiva.

-Fica quietinha aí ou eu a petrifico novamente!

Responde Ginny sem hesitação, sua varinha ainda continuava apontada para a sonserina que a lançou um olhar de incredulidade e indignação.

-Quando o professor Snape souber disso vai expulsá-la da escola! Ele ficará furioso e você não vai gostar de deixar o chefe da nossa casa de mau-humor!

Diz venenosamente para a ruiva que apertou os dedos em volta da varinha.

-Eu fui sequestrada por um basilisco mortal comandado pelo próprio Voldemort e levada para o subsolo do castelo para a câmara secreta de Salazar Sonserina! Depois disse nem mesmo Snape me assusta!

Responde firmemente a ruivinha sem vacilar apontando a varinha diretamente para Pansy que ofegou de pavor.

-Ainda sabe que será punida se fizer qualquer coisa contra mim!

Defende-se a sonserina tentando sorrateiramente puxar sua varinha.

-Eu sei coisas demais Weasley! Não vai me desejar como inimiga... eu tenho você e seus segredos nas minhas mãos!

Pansy falava numa voz excessivamente doce, arrastada, na tentativa de distrair a grifinória e atacá-la de surpresa.

-Eu também tenho os seus segredos em minhas mãos Parkinson!

Devolve a ruivinha estreitando os olhos para a morena que fechou o semblante encarando Ginny com ódio.

-Não tente jogar comigo, você pode ser esperta, mas não passa de uma garotinha inexperiente brincando com uma serpente fatal!

Provoca Pansy alcançando a varinha, mas a deixando escondida, esperando o momento certo e fazendo Ginny trincar os dentes irritadiça.

-Eu já disse, depois daquele basilisco eu perdi o medo de cobrinhas treinadas como você!

Responde entre dentes a grifinória.

-Mas não perdeu o medo da sociedade mágica!

Gritou a morena com escárnio.

-Mundos diferentes demais, Draco é parte da elite e você é a ralé garota! Suas famílias se odeiam, as casas as quais pertencem são rivais desde os fundadores, seus caminhos não se cruzam! Ele vai descartar você...

Completa Pansy diante do olhar espantado de Ginny, a sonserina sorriu por dentro ao perceber a insegurança no olhar da grifinória.

-Ele jamais faria isso!

Defende-se a Weasley.

-Não apostaria nisso se fosse você! Você nunca vai entender a realidade de um Malfoy, não passa de uma distraçãozinha barata para o Draco!

Vociferava Pansy apertando os dedos em torno de sua varinha com força.

-Você não sabe o que está dizendo Parkinson!

Alerta a ruivinha estreitando os olhos e tentando controlar a raiva que explodia dentro de si.

-Sabe o que eu ouvi há pouco? Snape vai levá-lo para a mansão esta noite... ele terá de entregá-la como sacrifício ao Lord das Trevas!

Depois destas palavras Ginny deu um passo para trás, finalmente percebendo a presença de Draco na porta de seu quarto assistindo a tudo com uma expressão sombria.

-Desmaius!

Bradou o sonserino lançando o feitiço em Pansy e logo depois a levitando para a sua cama. Ginny assistia a tudo paralisada, segurando a vontade de chorar como uma criança assustada. As coisas não poderiam ser piores.

As palavras de Pansy machucaram o orgulho da Weasley e o olhar de Draco, como sempre ilegível a fez pensar que ele estivesse furioso com ela por ter petrificado a sonserina que agora sabia de todos os seus segredos.

Hesitante ela segue até a porta do quarto a tempo de encontrar o loiro apontando a varinha com extrema concentração para a cabeça da Parkinson.

-Obliviate!

Murmurou o Malfoy e uma faixa de luz branca envolveu a cabeça da sonserina antes de desaparecer suavemente. Ginny prendera a respiração, aquele era um feitiço avançado demais para um aluno do sexto ano, era proibido, apenas aurores especializados em encantos de memória poderiam aplicá-lo.

Depois disso Draco deixa a sonserina dormindo em sua cama se segue até Ginny que o fitava assustada.

-O que você acabou de fazer?

Murmura Ginny tão baixinho que Draco quase não entendera a sua pergunta.

-Concertando os "seus" erros!

Responde friamente o sonserino sob a expressão culpada da ruivinha.

-Eu me esqueci completamente...

Começa a grifinória, mas é cortada pelo Malfoy abruptamente.

-Vá embora Weasley!

A voz dura do sonserino a fez congelar. Aquele não poderia ser o mesmo Draco que tomou em seus braços durante a noite prometendo fazê-la somente sua. Ele lhe virou as costas deixando a mostra o caminho para a saída do dormitório, nesse momento ela sentiu o coração apertar dentro do peito dolorosamente.

-Vá embora Weasley! Já me trouxe problemas demais!

Gritara para a ruivinha que sentia os olhos arderem e todo o calor de seu corpo esvair-se completamente, o que ele estava fazendo? Sua mente gritava para estuporá-lo, interrogá-lo e depois vingar-se à altura, mas seu coração estava em pedacinhos.

-Você não... não pode...

Ela começa, mas sua voz sumiu, seu lábio inferior tremia a forçando a mordê-lo ferozmente, ela não iria chorar, ao baixaria a cabeça, não se permitia ser mais uma vez humilhada pelo Malfoy.

Draco estranhou o silencio da grifinória e virou-se para encarar o rostinho da ruivinha e sentiu como se o acertasse um soco na boca do estomago. Os olhinhos muito vermelhos, o rosto muito pálido, os lábios trêmulos e a respiração descompassada mostravam uma imagem de Ginny que há muito não via.

Ela nunca mais se permitiu demonstrar qualquer sinal de fraqueza ou fragilidade desde que escapara com o desgraçado do Potter da câmara secreta. Draco jamais se conformara, como com um número tão absurdo de irmãos na grifinória, teria que ser exatamente o Potter à salvá-la?

Respirou fundo, estava pegando pesado demais com ela, sentia raiva dela por ter deixado a Pansy petrificada em seu dormitório, sentia raiva de Snape por levá-lo ao encontro de Lúcius, sentia raiva do Potter por tê-lo envolvido naquele maldito vinculo com a Granger, tinha raiva de si mesmo por estar machucando a coisa mais preciosa que tinha em suas mãos agora, Ginny.

-Você precisa ir!

Anuncia o sonserino tentando ao máximo para não soar rispidamente, mas Giny recusava-se a olhar em seus olhos.

-Porque eu?

A voz da ruivinha soara tão frágil quanto sua aparência no momento, e Draco teve de reunir toda sua força de vontade para não mandar tudo ao inferno e abraçá-la.

-Porque eu Malfoy?

Retorna a questionar com mais força finalmente levantando os olhos para encarar o sonserino. O loiro estreitou os olhos na tentativa de ler o que se passava na mente da ruivinha.

-O que realmente quer saber?

Pergunta o sonserino cautelosamente cruzando os braços e apoiando-se contra a parede numa expressão superior.

-Porque seu pai exige que me leve como sacrifício à Voldemort?

Pergunta sem rodeios ao loiro que estreita os olhos em fendas mortais, todos os músculos do corpo do sonserino retesaram-se na menção do nome do senhor das trevas e sacrifício na mesma frase.

-Isso não tem importância alguma Weasley! Você não será sacrifício para "ele" não agora, e não o será nunca se depender de mim!

Defende-se Draco furioso aumentando o tom de voz drasticamente.

-Você me deve essa resposta Draco Malfoy!

Gritava Ginny no mesmo tom apontando acusadoramente para o loiro.

-É melhor ir embora agora Ginevra!

A voz ameaçadora do sonserino não a fez recuar.

-Não adianta me mandar embora, já estou envolvida demais para te deixar sozinho com o "meu" problema!

Anuncia a ruivinha apontando para o quarto onde Pansy dormia pesadamente, alheia a toda a discussão.

-Posso apagar sua memória em questões de minutos Weasley!

Provoca o sonserino ao ver um brilho de indignação da grifinória em seus olhos, quando ele esperava enxergar medo por tê-lo visto fazer algo extremamente perigoso e contra a lei sem se quer pestanejar.

-Já o teria feito se não fosse arrepender-se como um miserável por isso! Draco Malfoy... você é um maldito covarde!

A voz de Zabini levou a atenção do casal que enfrentava o moreno com raiva.

-Sinto por interromper o momento crítico entre vocês... mas, Weasleysette deixou a porta aberta...

Resmunga Blaise lançando um olhar malicioso para Ginny que ficou vermelha de ódio enquanto Draco estreitava os olhos para o colega ignorando o fato que Ginny deixara a entrada livre para qualquer sonserino ouvir sua discussão acalorada.

-Como estava dizendo... posso tirar muitas das suas dúvidas cabelo-de-fogo! Ele tem que levar o que existe de mais valioso para ele e entregar ao senhor das trevas!

Ginny trincou os dentes antes de responder ao sonserino.

-Se não desejar repetir o acidente daquela foto é melhor engolir esse apelido Zabini!

Ameaça a grifinória fazendo Zabini sorrir largamente sentando-se na poltrona preferida de Draco como se fosse dele e rapidamente lançando um feitiço de "Muffiatto" na porta do dormitório.

-Agora podemos conversar em paz! Soube do acidente da viúva Chang!

Anuncia Zabini com ironia ganhando um olhar atemorizado de Ginny.

-A Weasel já estava de saída Zabini!

Corta Draco num tom de voz mortal recebendo um olhar incrédulo de Blaise que se levanta rapidamente com uma expressão de falso pesar.

-Tão rápido senhorita Weasley? Se incomodaria caso a acompanhasse até sua torre poderemos discutir a causa do problema da Cho?

Pergunta cavalheirescamente o sonserino ganhando um olhar reprovador de Ginny e levando Draco a perder completamente o controle e apontar sua varinha para o moreno.

-Incarcerous!

Bradou o sonserino pegando Zabini de surpresa. E antes que ele tivesse a chance de revidar Ginny intervém.

-Desmaius!

Gritou a ruivinha e Zabini perdeu a consciência até Draco o levitar para o salão comunal vazio decidindo depois o que fazer com ele, certamente teria de alertar à Granger sobre isso mais tarde.

-Isso está ficando fora de controle!

Desespera-se Draco massageando as têmporas com força. Ginny aproxima-se dele, e senta-se ao seu lado no chão encarando o caos que se tornara a vida dos dois. Ela permanecera em silencio passando os braços em volta das pernas dizendo a si mesma que tudo ficaria bem.

-Você precisa ir!

Repete Draco para a grifinória, dessa vez sua voz estava arrastada, demonstrando a exaustão do sonserino.

-Não pode encontrar seu pai esta noite!

Responde a grifinória com determinação.

-Ginevra...

-Não! Se você for eu irei contigo!

Interrompe o loiro que a encarava com fúria.

-Eu vou resolver isso Ginevra! Mas irei fazê-lo sozinho!

Responde o loiro segurando os pulsos da ruivinha enquanto seus olhos pareciam vidrados um sobre o outro.

-Promete?

Pergunta a grifinória num sussurro e o Malfoy apenas balança afirmativamente a cabeça antes de fechar os olhos, respirar fundo e pedir para que ela o deixasse sozinho. Dessa vez a grifinória o obedeceu e correu ao encontro de Rony e Harry para seu treino de quadribol.

Logo depois o sonserino puxa a manga do uniforme para revelar a flor que ardia em chamas no seu pulso. Trincou os dentes sentindo seu estomago embrulhar em antecipação. Seu desafio era este, não havia mais dúvidas.

...oOo...

Luna chegara acompanhada de Cho à enfermaria, tinha o rostinho completamente vermelho e respirava com dificuldade. Assim que Neville avisou para a corvinal sobre o estado de Rony, a loirinha arrastou Cho consigo e foi à procura do seu namorado desesperadamente.

Chegando às portas da enfermaria, Luna encontrou metade do time de quadribol da grifinória esperando pelo capitão, todos já com o uniforme e suas vassouras na mão, os gêmeos tinham acabado de entrar com Ginny que amarrava os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo.

A grifiória deu um sorriso fraco para Luna antes de entrar, que era seguida por Cho e respirando fundo, colocou a varinha atrás da orelha, agarrou com força o pingente em forma de rabanete e entrou também.

Ronald Weasley estava na cama enquanto Madame Pomfrey fazia a ultima revisão e entregava uma poção de coloração azulada ao ruivinho. Esta ele bebeu com uma careta de desgosto enquanto ouvia mais um sermão de Hermione sobre como tratar as garotas com maior sensibilidade e Harry a abraçava pela cintura rindo descaradamente do azar do amigo.

Os cabelos ruivos pareciam mais vermelhos que de costume, os olhos azuis ganharam um tom completamente novo ao encontrar a loirinha que o fitava nervosamente a morder o lábio inferior.

Com um meio sorriso, Rony teve de se esforçar para não pular da cama e abraçar a sua princesinha sonhadora. Que ficara dos pés à cabeça completamente rubra ao perceber que olhava intensamente para seu namorado sem camisa.

Sentindo o rosto arder a corvinal desvia os olhos e se aproxima lentamente do leito, com a oriental em seu encalço lançando um olhar de reprovação à Harry e Hermione.

A monitora-chefe cruza os braços e fica em silencio enquanto Harry aperta o abraço em torno dela e cumprimenta Cho normalmente sem demonstrar qualquer preocupação com ela, afinal não arriscaria uma nova discussão com a sua Mione desnecessariamente.

-Rony o que aconteceu?

Pergunta Luna preocupada, concentrando-se apenas em olhar seu rosto que revelava uma leve mancha roxa sobre o olho direito. O grifinório deu um meio sorriso e quanto estava prestes a responder, George o interrompe:

-Não acredite no que ele inventar! Ele levou uma surra da ultima namorada dele, a número 465 se não me engano!

George aparece do lado direito da loirinha sussurrando em seu ouvido.

-É verdade! Segundo fontes seguras era um hipogriffo fêmea da criação secreta de Hagrid! Mas ainda acho que foi tudo culpa da namorada de infância imaginária dele, a Latiffa!

Completa Fred do outro lado da loirinha também em tom de confidência.

-Oh Fred, Latiffa era um coelho de pelúcia não uma namorada! Sem comentar que agora o chefe dos aurores tem uma ordem mágica para colocá-lo em Azkaban!

Revela George com falso pesar diante dos olhos ampliados de medo de Luna e da expressão apavorada de Rony que ficara ligeiramente pálido.

-Cada bruxa deste castelo assinou endossando a ordem mágica contra o novo "Lockhart"! Nosso Ronnie está se tornando um famoso destruidor de corações!

Termina Fred estreitando os olhos para Ron que pulara em seu pescoço enquanto George o segurava pelos ombros.

-Isso é tudo mentira Luna!

Defende-se Ron empurrando os gêmeos longe de sua namorada e a abraçando, ato que deixou a corvinal vermelha como uma pimenta. Os gêmeos, Ginny, Harry e Hermione começaram a rir desesperadamente da situação até madame Pomfrey retornar expulsando todos de sua enfermaria por estarem perturbando a ordem.

Vestindo a camisa do uniforme e segurando Luna pela mão, o ruivinho reornou à sua equipe de quadribol com um semblante irritado. Todos presente desataram a rir quando ele apareceu, o grifinório apertou mais forte a mão pequena de Luna que baixou a cabeça sentindo-se culpada por isso.

Fora tudo sua ideia, ela o fizera pedir perdão a cada uma das garotas com quem já "teve algo" e agora estava muito machucado e se tornando alvo de gozações, assim como ela sempre fora. Era uma sensação ruim e Luna não desejava isso para Rony, ela o amava demais para vê-lo sofrer.

Não conseguindo mais segurar o quanto estava decepcionada consigo por colocar o Rony nessa situação a corvinal solta-se bruscamente de Rony e grita furiosamente.

-A culpa foi toda minha!

Dissera a todos presentes a loirinha e as risadas cessaram quase que de imediato. E sem mais segurar as lágrimas ela sai correndo para longe dos grifinórios ignorando os chamados de Rony que encontrava-se lívido com a reação da sua doce Luna.

Hermione balançou negativamente a cabeça lançando um olhar reprovador aos membros do time de quadribol e seguiu atrás da loirinha, Ginny estreitando os olhos para os gêmeos acusa:

-Vocês começaram com isso!

Gritara furiosa, mas antes que tivesse a chance de seguir Hermione, Harry a segura pelo braço a obrigando a ficar.

-É melhor ficar e ouvir o ele que tem a nos dizer!

Diz seriamente o escolhido apontando para Rony que encarava seus colegas um a um sombriamente.

-Ela não teve culpa de nada!

Começa a falar pausadamente, porém em tom ameaçador.

-Mas, graças a vocês, eu não tive a chance de explicar para ela!

Vociferava Rony deixando até alunos do sétimo ano assustados (incluindo Fred e George).

-A Luna é diferente de todas as garotas com quem já estive antes, ela é especial para mim! É extremamente sensível ao mesmo tempo que é extraordinariamente forte!

Algumas meninas do time chegaram a suspirar diante das palavras tão firmes e apaixonadas do capitão, Ginny agora totalmente atenta ao seu irmão mais velho tinha um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios.

Harry assista a tudo com um meio sorriso satisfeito, Luna conseguira mesmo transformar seu amigo Rony e agora todos seus colegas estavam testemunhando isso.

Os gêmeos estavam estarrecidos, a forma como seu irmãozinho mais novo se portava fora completamente o oposto do esperado por eles. Fred piscava os olhos em incredulidade enquanto George estava de boca aberta incapaz de elaborar uma boa resposta para esta surpresa.

-Não me importa se continuarão a rir de mim pelos próximos meses! Eu vou continuar com isso, porque a Luna merece esse sacrifício! Agora quero ver cada um de vocês no campo de quadribol em cinco minutos e rezem para que eu encontra a Luna antes disso!

Depois de finalizar todos aplaudiram Rony que percebendo finalmente tudo o que dissera ficara rubro como seus cabelos e ganhara um abraço apertado de Ginny antes de sair a procura da sua corvinal.

-Vocês ouviram seu capitão!Vamos para o campo!

Anuncia Harry chamando a atenção de todos, mas não sem antes pedir para Dobby seguir com uma Cho estupefata atrás de Hermione, Ron e Luna. Enquanto isso Hermione alcançava Luna que sentava-se sozinha na margem do lago negro.

Com passos suaves, a grifinória chegou ao lado da loirinha e sentou-se tranquilamente ao seu lado.

-Luna... você está bem?

Pergunta Hermione colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da corvinal que balançava afirmativamente a cabeça em resposta, mesmo que seus olhos estivessem vermelhos na evidencia de lágrimas derramadas pelo caminho.

-Você nos deixou muito preocupados Luna, não deveria ter saído daquele jeito!

Comenta a grifinória fazendo Luna soluçar alto antes de responder.

-Eles estavam tratando o Rony da mesma forma como me tratavam! Foi tudo culpa minha, ele vai me odiar agora como Lavender e Parvati me alertou!

Revela a corvinal encolhendo-se com as lembranças ruins deixando Hermione preocupada com o sofrimento da loirinha antes de tornar-se sua amiga e com toda certeza teria uma boa conversa com suas "amigas" grifinórias depois disso.

-Luna isso não é verdade! Rony já é bem crescidinho para saber as consequências dos seus próprios atos, ele conhece bem seus colegas e especialmente os gêmeos para saber como reagiriam diante disso e não se importou com ais nada porque ele te adora e coloca você acima de tudo isso!

Defende Hermione sentindo-se no dever de tirar esse peso dos ombros de Luna. Os olhos azuis celeste da corvinal brilharam com esperança enquanto Hermione falava com convicção.

-Ele não se importou em perder o dia em Hoagsmead, arrastou Neville como testemunha e apesar dos resultados negativos ele se recusou a desistir alegando que você merecia todo o seu esforço! Rony nunca fez algo assim por garota alguma Luna!

Completa a grifinória com um sorriso triunfante ao perceber que a loirinha agora na chorava mais. E para sua surpresa, a corvinal pulou em seu pescoço a prendendo num abraço forte.

-Obrigada por me livrar dos Drifikies Hermione!

Agradecia Luna retornando ao seu ar sonhador.

-Espero que isso a ajude contra os Snorkels vermelhos!

Avisa a loirinha entregando-lhe seu colar de rabanete antes de seguir de volta ao castelo afirmando precisar de flores natalinas para os bufadores de chifres enrugados na cabana de Hagrid, deixando uma Hermione confusa para trás. Já no interior do castelo Cho seguia furiosa ao lado de Dobby que insistia e levá-la pela mão como se fosse uma criança de cinco anos de idade.

-Eu conheço o caminho Dobby não precisa me puxar assim!

Tentava argumentar, mas o jovem elfo estava irredutível.

-Harry Potter pedir para Dobby manter a menina do olhos pequeninos até encontrar a sua Granger!

Repete solenemente o elfo doméstico ignorando os protestos da "menina de olhos pequeninos".

-Sua Granger? É assim que Harry chama a Hermione?

Questiona indignada a corvinal enquanto alguns alunos olhavam para ela a ser arrastada por um elfo.

-Harry Potter chamar sua Granger de outro jeito, mas diz que só ele poder chamar sua Granger assim!

Responde o elfo identificando onde encontrar Hermione e aparatou para o lago Negro com Cho Chang. Os olhos de Hermione ampliaram-se em surpresa ao ver o elfo ao lado da oriental e logo retomou o semblante sério cruzando os braços firmemente.

-Agora senhorita Granger poder falar sozinha com a menina dos olhos pequeninos que estava na câmara secreta!

Anuncia Dobby para o desespero de Cho.

-Temos algumas perguntas Cho!

Anuncia Hermione sem saber que alguém a estava observando com curiosidade não muito longe do lago.

Rony procurava Luna por todos os lugares que ela gostava de se esconder, a sala precisa, a torre de astronomia, o salão comunal corvinal, a sala de herbologia, o lago Negro até seguir para os lados da cabana abandonada de Hagrid onde encontrara uma trilha de uma espécie de coelhinho com orelhas grandes demais e com chifres curvados em suas testas.

Sabendo que este tipo de criaturinha estavam sempre ao redor de sua loirinha, o grifinório montou sua vassoura e seguiu até encontrar Luna que alimentava outros dois destes com pétalas de flores. Ela saíra do castelo para cuidar deles e mal percebeu quando Ron se aproximou dela a passos silenciosos.

Colocando a mão sobre o ombro dela Rony não esperou que Luna dissesse qualquer coisa, fosse sobre o que acontecera na enfermaria, sobre essas criaturinhas esquisitas, sobre maldições, vínculos ou o quer que fosse... ele não se importava.

-Não diga nada Luna...

Apenas fez o que desejava desde o momento que a viu entrar na enfermaria. Ele a beijou apaixonadamente antes de se afastar com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Só para me dar sorte!

Explica pegando sua vassoura e seguido a toda velocidade para o campo de quadribol. Tinha a asensação de que este seria um maravilhoso dia!

...Os Sete Desafios...


	23. Segredos e Revelações

Dobby, Cho e Hermione estavam no interior da biblioteca de Hogwarts, em uma mesa afastada de todos, próxima a seção restrita. A oriental por ais que tentasse escapar não conseguia livrar-se do elfo que estava determinado a ajudar Hermione a desvendar a verdade sobre a corvinal.

-Como ousam me sequestrar assim? O Harry sabia disso?

Esbraveja Cho lançando um olhar mortal para a grifinória que permanecia impassível.

-Não estamos sequestrando você Cho, não há ameaças ou acusações, simplesmente não tivemos oportunidade de conversar sem causar problemas com Harry, Draco Malfoy ou Jason Stuarts!

Ao mencionar os dois últimos nomes a corvinal sentiu-se estremecer de pavor, reação que não passou despercebida por Dobby.

-Já contei tudo para o Harry! Não quero passar por tudo isso novamente, eu não me lembro de nada!

Responde a oriental ficando mais nervosa ainda.

-Então porque o Malfoy e o Stuarts a assustam tanto?

Pergunta Hermione transmitindo uma calma que no fundo não sentia, ela sabia que Cho estaria escondendo a verdade, e que deveria conduzir esta conversa com máximo cuidado para que a corvinal não voltasse a jogar Harry contra ela.

-Eles não me assustam!

Defende-se Cho jogando os longos cabelos negros para trás enquanto desviava os olhos para longe de Hermione.

-Até mesmo a Luna já percebeu isso!

Reclama a grifinória, mas Cho permanecera em silêncio.

-Qual a primeira vez que percebeu essa marca em seu pulso?

Pergunta Hermione sem rodeios deixando a oriental chocada. Cho abriu e fechou a boca uma dúzia de vezes sem deixar um único ruído escapar de sua garganta. Hermione estreitou os olhos em sua direção enquanto Dobby assistia a tudo concentrado.

-F-faz alguns dias!

Responde nervosamente a corvinal.

-Quantos dias exatamente, essa marca não é tão pequena a ponto de se deixar passar por seus olhos Cho!

Rebate Hermione ficando séria novamente.

-Eu já disse que tudo parece um borrão na minha memória, não existe nada de concreto!

Defende-se Cho desesperada batendo uma das mãos sobre a mesa.

-Não estou perguntando sobre suas memórias, apenas quero saber há quanto tempo notou a rosa em seu pulso!

Explica pacientemente a grifinória como se estivesse diante de uma criança de sete anos de idade. A forma pacífica como Hermione a tratava deixava a oriental mais intimidada ainda, a grifinória a estava encurralando literalmente.

-Há mais ou menos uns... três dias!

Responde evasivamente e Dobby a encara com desconfiança. Assim como Hermione ele percebera que coincidia com a mesma data do incidente no campo de quadribol e ainda poderiam estar lidando com uma falsa resposta.

-E quando ela começou a tomar seu antebraço?

Pergunta Hermione sem hesitar, ela teria que encontrar alguma forma de arrancar a verdade de Cho, ela não gostava disso, mas estava envolvendo a segurança de pessoas importantes demais para ela, especialmente Harry e Hermione não poderia falhar.

-Para quê serviria essas informações afinal?

Desafia Cho sem desejar revelar mais nada a respeito da "maldição da rosa" como chamava.

-Não subestimo sua inteligência Cho!

Responde Hermione estreitando os olhos perigosamente e a oriental desvia o olhar, afligida.

-Eu não quero colocar Harry, Rony, Ginny, Luna ou "até mesmo" o Malfoy em perigo! Se estas consequências chegaram até você não demorarão à atingi-los, descobrindo o que aconteceu a você eu poderei concertar... o meu erro!

Argumenta a monitora-chefe com um esforço sobre-humano para admitir que existe "mesmo que numa porcentagem consideravelmente nula" a chance de ter cometido algum erro "apesar de ter certeza absoluta que não houve erro algum".

Cho a fitou com curiosidade, como se tentasse ler através de seus olhos algum sinal de leviandade, não encontrando nenhum respondeu secamente.

-Começou ontem, quando vi você e o Harry juntos! Essa coisa começou a queimar como se deixasse minha pele em brasas!

Hermione respira fundo, aqueles era um dos sinais óbvios do sacrifício, quando começa as marcas queimam como fogo mágico quando despertam a cólera de seus "usuários".

-O pouco que sei sobre isso me fez perceber qual poderia ser meu possível "sacrifício"!

Completa Cho com ironia diante do olhar inquieto de Hermione, a julgar pela expressão da grifinória a oriental percebeu que ela também desconfiara disso.

-Você acredita que para se livrar da maldição tenha que me separar do Harry!

Fora mais uma conclusão do que um questionamento e Cho apenas balançou o rosto em confirmação. Hermione engoliu seco, sentiu-se ligeiramente zonza antes de fazer a pergunta que seu coração exigia e sua mente reprimia arduamente.

-E... o Harry... ele sabe disso?

Pergunta Hermione e dessa vez Cho sentia-se em vantagem, levantando uma sobrancelha sugestivamente ela responde num tom de voz calmo e melodioso.

-Ele não contou sobre a nossa conversa?

Hermione amaldiçoou-se por se permitir cair nessa armadilha, seu lado racional a pressionava por deixar seus sentimentos interferirem, mas não poderia evitar, em nome de Mérlin, era uma das garotas mais cobiçadas de Hogwarts e antiga paixão de Harry que estava deliberadamente tentando roubá-lo de suas mãos.

-Não importa!

Completa Hermione tentando evitar o olhar atrevido de Cho em sua direção.

-Se lembra de mais alguma coisa dos dias anteriores à "descoberta" da marca?

Questiona a grifinória mecanicamente.

-Se desejava um interrogatório completo deveria chamar os aurores!

Rebate Cho com um sorriso presunçoso que obrigou Hermione a contar até mil mentalmente antes de respondê-la com uma gentileza desconcertante.

-Eu o faria se isto não comprometesse a todos nós à uma longa e desconfortável estadia em Azkaban! Ritos como estes foram banidos há mais de um século atrás e são punidos com o exílio mágico!

Os olhos da corvinal ampliaram-se chocados, esse era o preço de revelar ao ministério seu segredo? Jason não a havia alertado quanto a isso.

-Está mentindo!

Gritou Cho, mas Dobby a conteve em defesa de Hermione.

-Hermione Granger não mentir!

Anuncia o elfo lançando um olhar reprovador para a corvinal.

-Jason tinha razão! Você foi longe demais e está arrastando o Harry na sua loucura! Não percebe o que está fazendo com a vida dele?

Esbravejou a oriental soltando-se de Dobby, seus olhos arderam em ódio antes de sua ultima palavra.

-Não sei o que fez para ele estar tão obsecado por uma garota como você, mas não vou deixar você prejudicar o Harry!

Ameaçou a garotaa antes de deixar a biblioteca à procura de Luna. O elfo voltou-se para Hermione que pareceu congelar naquele momento, seus olhos castanhos tão cheios de vida, estavam vazios de emoção e seu roso encontrava-se ligeiramente pálido.

-Dobby vá com ela!

Pede a grifinória fracamente.

-Harry Potter pedir para Dobby cuidar da sua Granger!

Responde o elfo conjurando um copo com água para a menina.

-Eu ainda posso usar a minha varinha, mas ela não! Por favor, a leve até o salão comunal corvinal e prometo que ainda estarei aqui quando retornar!

Insiste Hermione encarando os pergaminhos em suas mãos. O elfo a contra gosto prometeu retornar rapidamente deixando a monitora-chefe sozinha com seus pensamentos.

...oOo...

-Hey, Dean! Presta atenção no ataque, a Ginny já te derrubou duas vezes, você é o artilheiro cara tem que se equilibrar numa vassoura até amanhã de manhã ou perde alguns quilos pelo menos!

Rony gritava ordens para arduamente enquanto analisava o desempenho da equipe. Ele estava pegando pesado no treinamento de hoje, especialmente depois de quase ter terminado com a sua loirinha.

-Prestem atenção... Ginny vamos começar de novo!

Ginny parou momentaneamente esticando os braços e massageando o pescoço, sentia-se tensa demais para se concentrar no jogo agora, sua mente não deixava a imagem de Draco sentado contra a parede do dormitório com um olhar perdido.

-Ginny? GINNY!

A apanhadora não percebia os gritos do irmão em sua direção, rebatendo a goles de forma agressiva quase derruba o ruivo da vassoura.

-FICOU MALUCA?

Berrava o capitão enquanto seus colegas seguravam a vontade de rir loucamente do grifinório que se sustentava com as duas mãos num aperto de morte sobre o cabo da sua vassoura.

-Desculpa Rony!

A ruiva avança até onde o irmão estava e o ajuda a se recompor antes de retornar ao ritmo de treinamento.

-Estava distraída!

Confessa a grifinória sem jeito, mas não escapou dos serões exagerados de Ron.

-Não podemos nos distrair amanhã Ginny! Abrimos os jogos este ano e não quero uma derrota para os Lufa-Lufa tão cedo!

Gritava o ruivo ficando vermelho de raiva, Ginny estreita os olhos segurando-se para não puxar sua varinha e estuporá-lo logo em seguida.

Enquanto Harry montado em sua firebolt pairava no ponto mais alto do campo estreitando os olhos calculadamente em busca do borrão dourado que se transformara no pomo.

O sol já não o incomodava tanto em sua procura pelo pequeno e veloz objeto de ouro. Harry admitiu a si mesmo esta vantagem por não ter que se preocupar com seus óculos.

"Ao menos por enquanto" ponderou o grifinório, mergulhando a vassoura numa queda livre de mais de vinte metros perseguindo ferozmente o pomo de ouro com uma agilidade que somente ele possuía.

O vento bagunçava ainda mais seus cabelos negros e um brilho maroto percorreu os olhos esmeralda, jogar quadribol, estar com seus amigos e lembrar que seu pai também estivera neste mesmo campo, sentindo estas mesmas sensações de emoção enquanto perseguia o pequeno globo dourado era uma sensação única para Harry.

Um dos poucos momentos em que se sentia verdadeiramente livre, mas dessa vez algo não estava certo, sua cicatriz ardia sob sua pele por breves instantes quando se aproximou da arquibancada sonserina, um sussurro distante ameaçava sua concentração, mas o moreno ignorou a sensação estranha ligando ao fato de quase ter perdido Hermione naquele lugar.

Passava por seus colegas como um raio e mal enxergavam o vulto vermelho de sobrenome Potter até que este ressurgisse por vontade própria levantando triunfante o pequeno objeto alado.

-Estão vendo? Ao menos o Harry está levando isso a sério! E nem está de óculos!

Reclama o Weasley fazendo os demais praguejarem baixinho o péssimo humor do ruivo.

-Rony pega leve cara!

Alerta Harry aproximando-se do amigo e mostrando que todos já estavam exaustos. O próprio Rony sentia os ombros doloridos, sabia que estava descontando sua raiva neles e dando-se por vencido anuncia o fim do treino aos demais que comemoravam indo e direção ao vestiário deixando Harry, Rony e Ginny para trás.

-Hey... Rony, Harry me esperem!

Grita Ginny do outro lado do campo correndo em direção aos dois.

-Não gosto de ficar sozinha aqui, este lugar vazio ainda me dá arrepios!

Reclama a ruivinha olhando em volta desconfiada.

-Você entra naquela câmara ao lado de um "Malfoy", encara o defunto de um basilisco que tem vinte vezes o seu tamanho sem dizer nada e está com medo de ficar num campo de quadribol?

Questiona Rony incrédulo até receber uma tapa na nuca de Ginny.

-Eu vi a Hermione ser torturada e jogada de mais de trinta metros de altura enquanto um bruxo louco tentava me matar! Acho que isso foi o suficiente!

Responde furiosa a Weasley com as mãos na cintura fuzilando o seu irmãozinho com o olhar.

-Ela tem razão, por mais que eu tente não pensar nisso, lembrar que quase perdi a Mione aquele dia, bem aqui... não torna as coisas mais fáceis!

Comenta Harry olhando para o alto. Agora o trio parava observando todas as arquibancadas vazias havia espaço demais naquele lugar, seria fácil o bruxo se esconder depois de atacar Jason e Hermione.

-Eu me pergunto onde ele poderia ter se escondido!

Completa Rony estreitando os olhos.

-Os aurores vasculharam tudo e não encontraram pista alguma!

Explica Ginny.

-Talvez não tenham procurado direito!

Diz Harry seriamente apertando o cabo da sua vassoura em sua mão com força, somente a ideia do infeliz que teve a coragem de machucar a sua Hermione está livre por Hogwarts e enchia de ódio.

-Bem, Hermione disse que tinha um nevoeiro por aqui e não dava pra saber ao certo por onde o bruxo chegou!

Lembra Ginny seguindo para o local onde encontrara Jason caído. Rony seguiu para o meio do campo onde imaginava estar o bruxo "disfarçado" de Hagrid.

-E Jason Stuarts seguindo a Mione só percebeu o bruxo depois que ele a atacou pela primeira vez, garantindo que era o Hagrid!

Harry estreita os olhos recordando de cada palavra de Hermione sobre o incidente.

-Eles lutaram até o bruxo se cansar e pegar uma vassoura para levar a Mione! Mas, ele não foi a lugar algum, ele queria que "eu" estivesse no lugar dela, esperando que "o menino que sobreviveu" viesse em socorro da sua namorada, mas tem algo errado... eu poderia não ter vindo! Ele não poderia manter a Mione naquela vassoura por muito tempo!

A cabeça de Harry começa a doer, mas o grifinório não desistia de entender o que realmente acontecera.

-Ele levou a Mione, mas esperava que o Stuarts fosse me chamar, assim ele poderia barganhar a liberdade de Hermione...

Completa Harry levando a mão à cicatriz.

-Mas Jason não foi atrás de você, ele estava muito ferido! Ele ficou no chão sem se mover por muito tempo!

Reclama Ginny ainda confusa.

-Então ele estaria aqui para ver que não era mais o Hagrid, ele teria visto que o bruxo se transformou para levar a Mione sobre a vassoura até lá em cima!

Os olhos de Rony brilham com a possibilidade de pegar o lufa-lufa mentindo e já seguia furioso em direção ao castelo.

-Aquele idiota mentiu o tempo todo!

Vociferava o ruivo, mas Harry o impede de sair do campo de quadribol.

-Mas Jason também poderia ter planejado isso! Ele pode estar envolvido, de alguma forma, o bruxo não iria ficar o dia todo com Hermione em seu poder, chamaria atenção demais especialmente com Hogwarts sob cuidados de aurores, ele só teria uma pessoa para negociar a vida da Mione!

Harry anuncia com um olhar sombrio que deixou Ginny preocupada e chamou a atenção de Ron que responde num sussurro descrente.

-Stuarts!

Harry balança positivamente a cabeça enquanto Ginny os fitava incrédula.

-Ele barganhou a acusação contra o Hagrid pela vida de Hermione?

Pergunta a ruivinha perplexa, seus olhos demonstravam medo, se fosse desta forma então não teria como colocar o lufa-lufa como traidor, não poderia julgá-lo bom ou mau.

-Como podemos descobrir se isso é verdade?

Pergunta Rony ignorando a pergunta de sua irmã.

-Infelizmente Hermione não conseguia entender muito bem o que acontecia enquanto aquele desgraçado a torturava!

Desabafa o escolhido com amargura soltando o braço de Rony.

-Então somente ele pode confirmar ou negar isso?

Pergunta Ginny novamente irritada por estarem a ignorando.

-Ginny é melhor não se envolver nisso!

Alerta Ron impaciente, mas antes que o ruivo terminasse de falar ela o interrompe seguindo diretamente para Harry.

-A única forma de fazer o Stuarts abrir o bico é usando Hermione! Se eles estiverem sozinhos ele vai se sentir seguro e vai contar tudinho para ela! Aposto a vassoura do Rony nisso!

Anuncia a ruiva cruzando os braços numa pose determinada. Rony a encarava embasbacado, ela apostaria a "sua" vassoura? Enquanto Harry estreitava os olhos mortalmente.

-O Stuarts não vai ficar sozinho com a Mione nem por cima do meu cadáver!

Esbravejava o moreno dando as costas para os irmãos Weasley e seguindo a passos pesados para o vestiário. Mal sabia ele que alguém na arquibancada sonserina o observava com extrema atenção.

-Chegou bem perto Potter...

Uma voz rouca e arrastada pronunciara antes de desaparecer sem deixar vestígios.

...oOo...

-Varinhas de alcaçuz!

Diz entre dentes um sonserino de olhos metálicos e cabelos loiros enquanto uma gárgula se movia de seu caminho abrindo a passagem para o escritório do diretor de Hogwarts. Respirava pesadamente, mas seu semblante permanecia inalterado, demonstrando uma tranquilidade que não existia no sonserino.

Suas vestes negras do tecido mais nobre entre os bruxos, o anel de prata em forma de serpente, botas bem desenhadas de couro de dragão e sua varinha muito bem escondida sob um bolso no interior do casaco ao seu alcance. Ele estava pronto para o encontro com seu pai.

-Algo errado senhor Malfoy?

Pergunta afavelmente o velho diretor ao notar a aproximação um tanto hesitante do loiro da entrada do escritório. Draco ampliou ligeiramente os olhos cinzentos, Dumbledore já sabia que era ele mesmo sem tê-lo encarado.

-Tenho algo muito importante para tratar com o senhor!

Responde em um tom que lembrava o próprio Lúcius. O diretor volta-se para o garoto com um olhar curioso e um pouco condescendente, enxergava aflição por trás da mascara de indiferença de Draco.

-Pois bem senhor Malfoy... sobre o que poderíamos conversar nesse exato momento? Acredito que deveria estar seguindo para a mansão de seu pai como lhe foi designado!

Completa Dumbledore o fitando com seus orbes azuis, esperava que o sonserino lhes contasse sobre as discussões e ameaças de Blaise Zabini, sobre seu envolvimento no vinculo de sangue com Harry, Ron e Hermione, ou até mesmo sobre seu recente envolvimento com a mais nova dos Weasley.

-Estou sendo forçado a servir o senhor das trevas...

Revela o sonserino sem demonstrar um único gesto de arrependimento ou culpa... simplesmente não havia emoção em sua expressão. No entanto, as feições de Alvo Dumbledore tornaram-se sombrias. Abominava a idéia de um de seus alunos serem forçados a servir Voldemort.

-Há quanto tempo?

Questiona o diretor assumindo uma postura elevada.

-Desde o último verão! Achei estranho não ter as correspondências do meu pai interceptada como no último verão... quando me colocou na posição de monitor-chefe!

Completa o sonserino com amargura enquanto Dumbledore estreitava os olhos.

-Suponho que esta visita à sua casa esteja envolvida no plano de Lúcius em torná-lo um dos comensais da morte!

Conclui o mais velho furioso e Draco apenas confirma com um movimento do rosto.

-Não permitirei que vá! Entrarei em contato com a ordem, você estará protegido dentro de Hogwarts, Snape deveria ter me contado sobre isso!

Responde Dumbledore irritado levantando-se e seguindo até Fawkes enviando-a para contatar um dos membros da ordem.

-Mas eu quero ir!

Responde o loiro com determinação ganhando um olhar preocupado do diretor. Percebendo que se expressara de forma errada o sonserino completa:

-Não tenho interesse algum em me tornar um deles, mas preciso ir! Você-sabe-quem está ameaçando a vida de minha mãe, meu pai está obcecado pelo poder das trevas exigindo que eu entregue a... alguém muito importante para mim... se eu não for ele poderá machucá-la e...

Dumbledore interrompe o desabafo desesperado do Malfoy.

-Se "ela" estiver em Hogwarts nada poderá machucá-la senhor Malfoy! Sua família apesar dos poucos recursos, esta sempre por perto!

Responde o diretor diante de um Draco lívido, Dumbledore sabia o tempo todo que a pessoa importante para ele era Ginny.

-Mas este não é o único motivo não é?

Arrisca Alvo retornando a sua mesa e encarando o loiro com atenção.

-Entre todos os alunos em Hogwarts sou o único que lida diretamente com os comensais da morte sem levantar suspeitas de ambos os lados... para meus "colegas" sou o aspirante número um à comensal da morte... assim como para meu pai e seus aliados...

Hesita o sonserino desviando os olhos do diretor e tomando coragem.

-Eu poderia ser um espião, como o meu padrinho, Snape! Em troca teria proteção dentro e fora de Hogwarts!

Dumbledore não esperava por esta decisão de um aluno seu, em séculos, não conseguia acreditar no que ouvira... especialmente por estas palavras terem saído da boca do mais improvável deles... Draco Malfoy.

-Estaria colocando sua vida em risco desnecessariamente, você ainda é um dos meus alunos e irei protegê-lo enquanto permanecer no território de Hogwarts!

Defende-se Dumbledore balançando negativamente a cabeça contrariando o loirinho.

-Senhor Malfoy, posso não ter manifestado minha presença nos últimos dias quanto ao acontecimento da câmara secreta envolvendo Harry Potter, a senhorita Granger, senhor Weasley, Luna Lovegood e a senhorita Ginevra Weasley... mas, não significa que os perdi de vista! Diante da atual condição que os envolve não posso permitir que nenhum de vocês se arrisquem desta forma!

Anuncia o diretor o encarando por cima dos óculos meia lua, deixando Draco impaciente.

-Eu não posso ficar de braços cruzados enquanto sofro ameaças de ambos os lados!

Responde venenosamente o sonserino.

-O que pretende seguindo em frente com essa ideia equivocada senhor Malfoy?

Questiona Dumbledore assumindo um tom mais paternalista, era evidente nos olhos do loirinho que uma batalha de valores e decisões acontecia. Algo extremamente raro dada a natureza sonserina a qual Draco pertencia, ele estava mudando.

-Não quero me tornar um deles!

Responde quase desesperadamente.

-Esta não me parece uma razão muito convincente para permitir que siga com sua idéia adiante!

Rebate o diretor colocando-se firme na decisão de não deixá-lo ir.

-Não serei um fantoche de você-sabe-quem!

Defende-se o Malfoy ficando vermelho de raiva, como se estivesse diante de Lúcius, gritando para seu próprio pai que não seria submisso à ele, que tinha orgulho e ninguém o pisaria desta forma.

-Se continuar a pensar como ele não fará diferença segui-lo como comensal ou não!

Alerta o diretor com cautela, mesmo sabendo que poderia estar provocando o sonserino, precisava certificar-se de que a mudança no garoto era verdadeira para tomar sua decisão final.

-Não penso como ele, sou um nobre puro-sangue e defenderei minha soberania mágica até o ultimo dia da minha vida, mas não desceria tão baixo quanto ele para provar isso! Eu tenho o direito de escolher como seguir a minha vida!

Responde arfando furiosamente o sonserino.

-E isto não tem nada haver com a garota Weasley?

Draco emudeceu perante a voz desdenhosa e arrastada do professor Snape que acabava de chegar ao escritório de Dumbledore pelo chamado de Fawkes.

-Sim... tem tudo haver!

Responde secamente depois de alguns breves minutos.

-Então professor Dumbledore... qual a sua decisão?

Questiona Draco diretamente à Alvo Dumbledore que o encarava com um olhar misterioso.

...oOo...

Luna sorria suavemente e seus olhinhos azuis iluminaram-se com a lembrança do beijo que Rony lhe roubara antes de seguir para o treino de quadribol. Ela ainda sentia os lábios formigarem e seu coração disparar como se ele ainda a estivesse abraçando possessivamente.

Uma sensação de euforia a invadia por dentro e seu coração se aquecia como nunca. Ele não desistira dela, enfrentou todos seus amigos sem se importar em sair machucado só para provar que a merecia e Luna nunca se sentiu tão importante para alguém como ele a fazia sentir.

Ela tinha certeza que seu Ronald era o único capaz de despertar sentimentos tão revigorantes dentro dela, o grifinório de cabelos vermelhos era o seu sol, sua luz, e a partir de agora não haveriam Drifikies capazes de fazê-la duvidar do amor que crescia entre os dois.

Foi com esses sentimentos sublimes que Luna enviou uma carta ao seu pai. Narrando tudo o que acontecera desde o primeiro dia em Hogwarts, pedindo para que tomasse cuidado com os dias que virão e que lhe enviasse o quanto antes, seus artigos sobre as lendas bruxas, de alguma forma a loirinha acreditava que iria precisar muito disso.

E sorrindo deixou o corujal, seguindo até o salão comunal corvinal cantarolando feliz, ela também atribuiu esta animação ao fato de ter encontrado snorkacks de chifres enrugados próximos à casa de Hagrid. "Isto é uma prova definitiva de que o nosso gigante não é mau" refletia a loirinha.

Horas mais tarde ela se ocupava de terminar as ultimas alterações do artigo para o jornal de Hogwarts enquanto Colin escolhia as melhores fotos entre uma pilha com mais de cinqüenta delas quando Dobby desaparatou diante deles deixando uma certa oriental furiosa para trás.

-O Harry não pode deixar isso acontecer! Aquela garota está controlando a vida dele!

Esbravejava a corvinal para os dois que mal prestavam atenção aos seus protestos.

-Estão surdos? Eu disse que a Granger está ficando maluca, ela quer me colocar contra o Harry!

Gritava Cho, com lágrimas nos olhos, mas Luna apenas balança negativamente a cabeça e Colin se quer levantou os olhos de suas fotografias.

-Hermione pode ser qualquer coisa... mas, não é maluca!

Reclama Colin dando de ombros para estupefação de Cho.

-O Harry e a Hermione estão juntos Cho, é você que está se colocando contra eles!

Anuncia Luna com tranqüilidade fitando os olhos escuros da oriental com pesar, sabia o quanto ela estava sofrendo pelo seu amor não correspondido.

-O Harry só não está comigo por culpa dela!

Defende-se a corvinal sentando-se no sofá azul marinho enxugando os olhos, ela perdera Cedric... não suportaria perder Harry também, depois de tudo.

-Cho você teve todas as chances com o Harry antes disso! Mas, agora que ele finalmente pediu para a Hermione ser namorada dele, você quer estragar tudo?

Acusa Colin estreitando os olhos para a Chang, ele mesmo fora um dos espectadores das desastrosas vezes que Harry tentara conquistar a corvinal que recusava-se a esquecer Cedrico.

-Não sou eu quem está estragando as coisas!

Ela respira fundo abandonando seus medos de lado, tinha uma missão agora e não descansaria até cumprir o seu desafio assim como havia dito à Hermione.

-Eu vou provar que o Harry merece ser feliz com alguém que o ame de verdade!

Cho segue a passos determinados para seu quarto.

-Ela esta sofrendo muito, mas esta acusando a pessoa errada!

Murmura Luna observando a escadaria que dava para o dormitório das garotas com seus olhos sonhadores.

-Ela não quer admitir que perdeu o Harry e agora que ele tem a Hermione a Cho não tem a menor chance!

Comenta Colin ainda irritado com o escândalo da oriental, especialmente contra a adorada monitora-chefe da Grifinória.

-Entendo... Hey Colin será que devo alertá-la sobre os chifres de Snorkacks sobre sua cama?

Questiona a menina recebendo um olhar curioso do grifinório.

-Tem chifres na cama da Cho?

Pergunta Colin com uma sobrancelha levantada ao que Luna apenas balança positivamente a cabeça.

-Então deixa ela descobrir isso sozinha!

Sussurra o Creevey cúmplice abafando uma risada ao lado da loirinha. Os dois terminaram a preparação do primeiro modelo e só aguardavam o veredicto de Ginny para mandarem fazer as cópias com o pai de Luna que cedeu alguns de seus instrumentos da revista O Pasquim.

...oOo...

Harry joga a firebolt sobre o seu ombro enquanto corria para a biblioteca de Hogwarts, os cabelos ainda úmidos caindo rebeldes sobre os olhos verdes enquanto o grifinório desviava dos alunos que retornavam de Hoagsmead em seu caminho, ignorando as reclamações de Pirraça sobre desordem nos corredores, e ansiando por encontrar Hermione antes que Jason o fizesse.

A conversa que tivera com Ron e Ginny no campo de quadribol, depois do treino, não saía da sua cabeça. A possibilidade de Jason Stuarts saber a verdadeira identidade do bruxo das sombras e estar acusando Hagrid injustamente o deixava furioso.

Mas, nada disso o preocupava mais do que a chance de deixar Hermione sozinha, ao alcance do lufa-lufa, depois de tudo, a ultima coisa que Jason seria, era confiável, e conhecendo a monitora-chefe, poderia apostar sua firebolt, que ela procuraria o Stuarts para esclarecer suas dúvidas quando tivesse uma chance.

Seu único alívio devia-se ao pequeno elfo doméstico, Dobby, que prometera cuidar de Hermione até que Harry retornasse do treino, mas depois da discussão sobre Jason, o moreno estava muito atrasado para encontrar sua namorada.

Ofegante, sentindo o coração acelerar dentro do peito, encontrou-se na entrada do lugar favorito da grifinória de olhos castanhos, no entanto quando deu o primeiro passo, um olhar assassino da Madame Pince em sua direção o fez recuar, engolindo em seco.

-Senhor Potter... Não são permitidas vassouras dentro da "minha" biblioteca!

Avisa entre dentes a senhora respirando desordenadamente e apertando sua varinha com nervosismo diante do grifinório, o olhar dela era mais assustador que um basilisco e sua voz era tão tenebrosa que faria até Voldemort pensar duas vezes antes de desafiá-la.

O monitor fora aconselhado a não contrariar a bibliotecária, que tornara-se possessiva e ligeiramente protecionista em relação a "sua" biblioteca após o acidente envolvendo o cruel Draco Malfoy e a ingênua Ginny Weasley.

-Pretende usar essa vassoura para destruir o que restou dos meus pobres livros?

Acusa a senhora indignada, sem dar chance do grifinório explicar-se. O colapso nervoso ainda não fora completamente tratado em St. Mungus, logo deveria tomar todo o cuidado possível, medidas como a proibição da entrada de Ginny ou Malfoy foram uma das primeiras exigências da velha bruxa ao diretor Dumbledore.

-Ma-mas eu tenho que encontrar a Mione!

Insistia Harry usando toda sua força de vontade para parecer gentil com a bibliotecária de aspecto homicida.

-Senhorita Granger abomina vassouras tanto quanto eu! Recomendo que livre-se da vassoura e depois retorne!

Responde furiosamente madame Pince empurrando um Harry incrédulo para fora da biblioteca.

-Eu não posso demorar madame Pince, eu "preciso" falar com a Hermione "agora"!

Harry resistia aos empurrões da bibliotecária que levou as mãos aos quadris encarando severamente o moreno.

-Senhor Potter, com essa vassoura o senhor não entra!

Anuncia em tom definitivo levando Harry a contar até mil mentalmente para acalmar-se antes de responder à altura, mas uma terceira presença o impede de reclamar com madame Pince.

-Dobby ouvir a voz do grande Harry Potter e vir se oferecer para polir a sua vassoura para o jogo de amanhã!

O pequeno elfo sorridente assusta o grifinório e a bibliotecária ao arrancar a vassoura das mãos de Harry e desaparecer tão rapidamente quanto chegara, sem ao menos esperar uma resposta de Harry que voltou-se para a bibliotecária cruzando os braços sobre o peito e ostentando uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Sem confusões com os meus livros!

Ameaça a senhora saindo do caminho do moreno antes de falar:

-Décima terceira estante de encantos mágicos, na última mesa!

Madame Pince indica a localização de Hermione e o grifinório sente o coração acelerar, não gostava de ficar tanto tempo longe da sua namorada e secretamente, noiva. Desde a morte dos Dusleys ele sentia-se mais dependente ainda da presença de Hermione.

A biblioteca estava praticamente vazia, com exceção de alguns poucos corvinais que não conseguiam separar-se dos livros. Não demorou muito e logo Harry avistou Hermione, de costas para ele, debruçada sobre um volume enorme de encantos em estado de concentração absoluta.

Os cabelos encaracolados caindo graciosamente por suas costas ganhavam um tom quase dourada sob a luz amarelada da biblioteca, os ombros delicados mantendo uma postura um tanto tensa enquanto ela virava-se para escrever algo sobre um pergaminho.

As mãos pequenas e suaves da grifinória apertavam as bordas do livro após soltarem a pena. Ela tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto, mas Harry só conseguia enxergar o quanto ela estava linda. Ele era realmente sortudo por ter a bruxa mais brilhante de todos os tempos ao seu lado.

O escolhido sorriu largamente ao ouvi-la reler alguns encantos para depois anotar no pergaminho, como sentiu falta da voz da grifinória, dos seus olhos, seu sorriso... seus beijos, era como uma eternidade dentro de uma única tarde que passaram separados, e sem pensar duas vezes seguiu até sua mesa, virando a cadeira de Hermione bruscamente e roubando um beijo apaixonado da monitora-chefe.

Assustada, Hermione tentou levantar-se, mas Harry aproveitou a chance para envolver seus braços possessivamente por sua cintura a trazendo de encontro ao seu corpo e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo. A grifinória logo levou as mãos ao pescoço de Harry brincando com os cabelos molhados do escolhido.

Sentindo a monitora relaxar em seus braços Harry a encosta contra uma estante enquanto com uma das mãos acariciava o rosto de Hermione carinhosamente. Tentando desesperadamente sentir o calor da grifinória com seu próprio corpo, o perfume dela, a pele macia, quente, convidativa demais para resistir, os lábios tão viciantes o deixavam louco, querendo muito mais da "sua" Hermione sem se importar onde estavam ou se alguém poderia encontrá-los.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior com força quando Harry abandonou seus lábios e seguiu com beijos cálidos até seu pescoço, fazendo a grifinória fechar os olhos e estremecer contra os lábios do moreno. Jogando a cabeça para trás Hermione quase derrubou um dos livros de encantos, e isto foi o suficiente para os dois grifinórios recobraram a razão e afastarem-se extremamente vermelhos.

Ambos ofegantes fitando os olhos um do outro com desejo e paixão. Harry oferece-lhe um sorriso maroto de tirar o fôlego ao fitar os lábios vermelhos de Hermione, e aproximando lentamente seu rosto ao dela, murmura baixinho em seu ouvido:

-Senti tanto sua falta!

A voz de Harry fez Hermione suspirar perdida nos braços do grifinório que a prendeu num abraço apertado enquanto beijava ternamente o ombro da morena.

-Porque demorou tanto?

A voz da grifinória estava abafada no pescoço de Harry que logo percebeu que Hermione estremecia levemente enquanto perguntava. Ele a conhecia bem demais para deixar isso passar e afastou-se dela apenas o bastante para olhá-la nos olhos.

-Rony, Ginny e eu tivemos uma conversa séria depois do treino... mas, este não é o melhor lugar de Hogwarts para discutirmos isso!

Revela o grifinório com uma expressão preocupada, Hermione parecia triste e ao mesmo tempo apreensiva.

-O que aconteceu enquanto estive fora Mione?

Questiona Harry sem rodeios.

-Nada importante Harry... é melhor irmos ou vamos perder o jantar!

Diz a monitora com um sorriso fraco soltando-se de Harry e guardando seus pergaminhos e o livro de encantos.

-Hermione Jean Granger...

Começa Harry puxando a namorada pelo braço a obrigando a voltar-se para ele, Hermione tinha os olhos levemente avermelhados para a surpresa do escolhido.

-Por favor, o que aconteceu enquanto estive longe de você? Alguém te machucou? Está sentindo alguma dor? Eu posso te levar até madame Pomfrey agora mesmo Mione...

Desespera-se Harry até ser silenciado pela morena que segura seus lábios com um dedo da mão o fazendo prestar atenção ao que dizia.

-Harry, como você mesmo disse este não é o lugar, nem o momento para falarmos sobre isso... vamos para o grande salão e mais tarde no nosso dormitório podemos discutir sobre tudo o que quiser!

Pede suavemente a monitora-chefe com uma expressão cansada e Harry apenas balança a cabeça em confirmação após depositar um beijo casto nos dedos de Hermione que ainda estavam em seus lábios. De mãos dadas, os dois saíram da biblioteca sob os olhos desconfiados de madame Pince sobre eles.

-O que fez para deixá-la irritada?

Pergunta Hermione curiosa com o olhar mortal da bibliotecária para o moreno.

-O que eu fiz? Mione porque acha que eu fiz alguma coisa?

Pergunta Harry sentindo-se ofendido.

-Harry James Potter... eu o conheço bem o bastante para saber que você fez algo para irritar madame Pince!

Repreende Hermione lançando-lhe seu melhor olhar ao estilo McGonagall.

-Mione eu não sou o Malfoy ou me chamo Ginevra Weasley... sem falar que não sou ameaça aos livros, porque mal toco neles... ela não tem motivos para me odiar!

Defende-se o grifinório com uma falsa expressão horrorizada. Hermione não consegue conter uma risada sonora com a declaração de Harry.

-Harry me diz logo o que você aprontou dessa vez!

Exige entre risos a monitora ao sentir o moreno passar um braço ao redor de sua cintura enquanto seguiam para o grande salão.

-Ela me acusou de querer destruir os livros dela com a minha firebolt!

Responde Harry levando a mão livre sobre o rosto dramaticamente. Enquanto Hermione o encarava de queixo caído, a monitora piscou os olhos repetidas vezes até encontrar as palavras certas.

-Tentou entrar na biblioteca com a sua vassoura?

Pergunta perplexa para o escolhido que lhe retribui com um meio sorriso.

-Eu não tentei, eu entrei, mas ela me expulsou de lá a pontapés, se não fosse por Dobby eu teria entrado lá com firebolt e tudo!

Responde Harry com orgulho até receber uma cotovelada nas suas costelas.

-É completamente contra as regras entrar na biblioteca com uma vassoura Harry! Madame Pince acabou de se recuperar de um colapso nervoso e você ainda tenta enfrentá-la? Somos monitores-chefe, temos que dar o exemplo e...

Hermione começa a dar um sermão em Harry, estava furiosa com seu namorado, mas o grifinório tinha outros planos em mente, apertando seus braços ao redor da morena, ele a coloca contra a parede roubando-lhe um beijo profundo e demorado, silenciando Hermione da forma mais eficaz.

Separaram-se em busca de ar alguns minutos mais tarde, e uma Hermione completamente corada e um pouco confusa havia esquecido totalmente sobre o que os dois discutiam antes do beijo de Harry.

-Ainda irritada senhorita Granger?

Pergunta Harry a puxando para o grande salão.

-Isso não é justo Potter!

Repreende Hermione sorrindo para seu namorado segurando mais forte sua mão.

...oOo...

Luna e Cho estavam no dormitório aquela noite, a loirinha planejava uma surpresa especial para Rony, dessa vez não usaria a antiga fantasia de leão para torcer pelo time da Grifinória.

Com a ajuda de Ginny ela conseguiu uma roupa trouxa ao estilo líder de torcida nas cores vermelho com detalhes dourados, o brasão da grifinória sob o peito e dois pompons vermelho berrante completavam o look da corvinal.

-Vai mesmo usar isso?

Questiona Marietta incrédula para Luna que apenas sorri encantadoramente antes de confirmar com um aceno do rosto.

-É uma roupa de líder de torcida ao estilo trouxa!

Explica Cho de mau-humor cruzando os braços.

-Eu percebi, mas porque com as cores da Grifinória? Luna você é uma corvinal esqueceu?

Repreende outra corvinal do quinto ano ignorando Cho resmungando algo sobre alfinetes na sua cama.

-Meus amigos estão no time grifinório! Vou torcer por eles!

Responde tranquilamente a loirinha apontando a varinha para a cama de Cho.

-Inflamatte!

Cho pulou da cama apavorada quando surgiram dezenas de pequenos chifres estranhos sobre seu lençol quando o feitiço jogou uma chama de fogo sobre eles.

-Agora pode removê-los sem se machucar Cho!

Anuncia alegremente a loirinha antes de deitar-se.

-O-o qu-que são e-essas coisas?

Questiona Cho com repugnância temendo se aproximar dos pequenos chifres, ao seu lado Marietta estava pálida de medo, por um instante pensou que Luna jogaria a labareda de fogo sobre ela por questionar sua nova roupa de torcida. Enquanto Frida, a garota do quinto ano parecia petrificada no lugar onde estava.

-Chifres de Snorkacks! Eles acham que podem ajudar você a se sentir melhor se dormir perto deles!

Explica Luna dando de ombros quando uma coruja pequena e um tanto atrapalhada pousou em sua janela, os olhos da loirinha brilham ao reconhecer a coruja de Rony no parapeito da janela com um pequeno pacote em seus pés.

Quando a corvinal abriu a caixinha encontrou em um vidrinho arredondado preso por uma fita vermelha um dos doces mais famosos do mundo bruxo junto à um pergaminho.

"Luna, este é o doce de morango e abóbora especialidade da coluna do jornal de Molly Weasley! A mamãe me enviou esta tarde para poder entregar a você, espero que aceite como pedido de desculpas por todas as besteiras que já fiz, pode acreditar em mim, não é nenhuma brincadeira dos gêmeos, seu cabelo não vai amanhecer azul ou a sua pele vai parecer com escamas de dragão depois que comer! A Mione disse que te viu chorando e eu não gosto disso, então pensei que quando fico triste gosto de comer algo bastante doce para me animar, então pedi o melhor doce que eu conheço para ver você sorrir novamente. Do seu namorado, Rony Weasley."

Sorrindo a corvinal não percebia os olhares curiosos de suas companheiras de quarto, ela estava encantada demais com o carinho do seu namorado e prometeu a si mesma dar a maior surpresa de todas para ele depois que vencesse o jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa, afinal, nenhuma das casas tinha chance quando o Rei Weasley estava em campo!

...oOo...

Ginny estava inquieta no seu dormitório, suas companheiras de quarto já dormiam pesadamente ansiosas pelo grande jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa na manhã seguinte.

Deitada na sua cama dossel, fitando nervosamente o teto do quarto, deixando os longos cabelos ruivos espalhados sobre o travesseiro macio, respirando pesadamente enquanto lembranças desta manhã percorriam sua mente em flashes assustadores.

Seu estomago parecia revirar em ansiedade, não pelo jogo, mas pela ausência de um certo sonserino de cabelos loiros quase brancos e olhos penetrantes de um azul metálico hipnotizante.

As palavras venenosas de Pansy ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos... esta noite ele iria para a mansão Malfoy, entre inúmeros comensais da morte e quem sabe até na presença do próprio Voldemort. Este ultimo pensamento a fez estremecer.

Depois de tudo que acontecera nos últimos dias, ela conheceu um lado de Draco Malfoy que ninguém jamais havia descoberto, ele a permitiu entrar em seu mundo, enxergar através de seus olhos, desvendar seus desejos...

Ela não conseguia mais estar no mesmo lugar que ele e desviar seus olhos para longe do loirinho, não conseguia evitar sentir o rosto esquentar furiosamente ao lembrar dos momentos que compartilhavam juntos. Suas famílias se odiavam por gerações, ele um nobre de linhagem antiga, ela era de família pobre sem nome ou linhagem poderosa, as diferenças aumentavam a distancia entre eles.

O arrogante, prepotente, convencido, irritante, egocentrista, sarcástico, lindo, atencioso, possessivo, apaixonante de tantas formas diferentes, ela não conseguia odiá-lo tanto quanto o amava, tudo que girava em sua cabeça levavam a Draco e ela, a ultima noite que estiveram juntos, quando o sonserino deixou claro que nada poderia impedir que um desejasse o outro.

Eles poderiam ser como gelo e fogo, como o bem e o mal, o certo e o errado... iam contra todas as possibilidades, contra todas as regras sem se importar porque a presença do outro tornou-se essencial para manter a paz, para trazer calor aos seus corações.

A ruivinha respirou fundo resignada. Estava sentindo medo, muito medo por Draco, medo do futuro que os aguardavam a partir de agora, longe dele ela não poderia fazer muito a não ser confiar nas suas palavras de que tudo acabaria bem.

Mordendo o lábio inferior e resistindo bravamente à vontade de chorar, Ginny resolver fazer a única coisa que poderia acalmar seu coraçãozinho apaixonado, algo que há muito não fazia...

Levantando-se da cama ela vasculhou silenciosamente o seu baú até encontrar seu diário, pegou uma pena e abriu na ultima página que escrevera, percebeu que não voltara a tocar no diário após o "acidente" na biblioteca.

Esta noite ela colocaria em palavras todos seus confusos sentimentos desde o misterioso beijo que a levou à biblioteca uma certa manhã... sem ainda não perceber que algumas páginas em diante uma mensagem de Draco aguardava ser encontrada por ela.

...oOo...

-Vocês acham mesmo que o Jason negociou a minha liberdade em troca da acusação de Hagrid?

Questiona Hermione com a voz alterada e visivelmente perplexa para Harry que estava diante dela no sofá do dormitório dos monitores.

-Isso seria impossível, Harry! Ele estava muito ferido para tentar uma negociação com bruxo das sombras, mesmo que fosse para salvar a minha vida, ele não estava em condições físicas ou mentais para fazer isso!

Continua Hermione furiosa com o moreno que fechava os olhos com força enquanto bagunçava mais ainda os cabelos com uma das mãos em frustração.

-Hermione, tenta pensar comigo! Você estava sob imperius e depois foi torturada, não lembra de como Jason foi ferido daquele jeito, você mesma disse que não sabe como aquele maldito bruxo te deixou viva por tanto tempo até que a encontrássemos!

Defende-se Harry lançando um olhar impaciente para a grifinória. Porque em nome de Mérlin era tão difícil convencer Hermione de algo tão óbvio quanto Jason estar mentindo sobre o que realmente aconteceu aquela manhã?

-Ele está mentindo Hermione, essa é apenas uma das possibilidades para ele querer acusar o Hagrid, e acredite em mim é uma das teorias mais "leves" envolvendo o Stuarts!

Responde Harry entre dentes.

-Seus argumentos são insuficientes Harry! Não há provas para garantir que Jason tenha negociado a minha vida com o bruxo das sombras, o nevoeiro também o teria impedido de enxergar a verdadeira identidade do bruxo...

Explica Hermione cruzando os braços ao encarar Harry.

-Apesar do nevoeiro, até mesmo um trasgo conseguiria diferenciar a sombra de um gigante para a de um bruxo de estatura normal! Ele continuou acusando o Hagrid mesmo depois de tentar tirar você do imperius vendo o bruxo atacá-la frente a frente!

Defende-se Harry estreitando os olhos em fúria.

-Harry nós já conversamos sobre isso!

Alerta Hermione abaixando o tom de voz em advertência, ela não queria uma discussão com Harry, especialmente agora, sobre um assunto tão delicado em mãos.

-Não o bastante Mione! Ele não foi se quer capaz de responder como encontrou você antes de todos nós!

Rebate Harry tentando controlar seu temperamento agitado com Hermione.

-Ótimo Harry! Suponhamos que Jason tenha negociado a minha liberdade, como explica o bruxo ainda me colocar como refém depois do acordo ter sido concluído?

Pergunta Hermione sarcasticamente levantando uma sobrancelha para Harry que balança negativamente a cabeça sem desviar os olhos da monitora-chefe cética a sua frente.

-Simples, ele usou o acordo para pode jogar a culpa no Hagrid e escapar, mas, seu objetivo era me atingir, ele queria me encontrar de alguma forma, por isso me esperou chegar antes de...

Harry começa a explicar desesperadamente até as imagens da manhã fria, de Hermione sendo torturada e jogada de uma altura nauseante o fizeram parar abruptamente sentindo sua cicatriz arder. O grifinório ficou ligeiramente pálido despertando a atenção de Hermione.

-Harry você está bem? O que está sentindo?

Questiona a grifinória se aproximando do moreno e levando uma das mãos até a testa dele sentindo sua temperatura.

-Não é nada... acho que só estou um pouco cansado dessas coisas acontecendo o tempo todo... você pode estar certa Mione... talvez eu esteja desconfiando de todo mundo à toa, mas eu não consigo pensar com calma quando você está envolvida!

Revela o grifinório ainda de olhos fechados tentando o possível para esvaziar sua mente dos últimos acontecimentos ruins.

-Não é culpa sua... depois de tantos anos de ameaças das trevas é natural não confiar em qualquer um... especialmente se ele se coloca contra nossos amigos!

Comenta Hermione docemente tranqüilizando o grifinório apoiando sua cabeça em seu colo enquanto afagava suavemente os cabelos rebeldes de Harry.

-Não vamos mais tocar nesse assunto Harry! A Ginny tinha mesmo razão, se eu tivesse concordado em conversar com o Jason já teríamos esclarecido tudo isso!

Explica Hermione calmamente para Harry, que imediatamente tornara-se tenso com as palavras da monitora.

-Você não vai encontrar com o Stuarts sozinha!

Diz o moreno entre dentes.

-Harry você deveria ser mais perspicaz de vez em quando! Sinceramente!

Repreende Hermione jogando as mãos para cima em irritação, recebendo um olhar confuso do maroto.

-Para que raios serve sua capa da invisibilidade se não pode usá-la para espionar minha conversa com o Jason?

Defende-se Hermione diante de um olhar impressionado de Harry.

-Mione você é brilhante!

Comemora o monitor levantando e enchendo o rosto da grifinória de beijos.

-Francamente Harry! Eu posso me defender muito bem sozinha, mas conheço-o bem o bastante para saber que não adiantaria discutir isso com você!

Responde Hermione com um olhar irritado, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

-Quando você acha que podemos encontrar o Stuarts?

Pergunta Harry animado com a possibilidade de finalmente desmascarar o Lufa-Lufa.

-Vamos com calma Harry, eu preciso falar com ele enquanto você não estiver por perto ou então nosso plano vai por água abaixo! Acredito que amanhã, depois do jogo posso enviar um recado para ele marcando na sala precisa, estarei esperando por ele e você deve ficar bem afastado com a sua capa até ele começar a falar!

Conclui Hermione seriamente, Harry escutava cada palavra com o máximo de atenção para poder explicar à Rony e Ginny mais tarde.

-Jason provavelmente deve esperar que você esteja comemorando com o time enquanto conversamos, então trate de pega aquele pomo, Potter!

Ameaça Hermione com um sorriso maroto enquanto abraçava o grifinório. Harry rapidamente a envolveu em seus braços beijando seus lábios apaixonadamente, os dois perderam-se entre beijos entregando seus desejos um ao outro sem se importar com o resto do mundo.

-Eu te amo!

Diz a grifinória após finalmente se separarem para recuperar o ar, estava hipnotizada pelos olhos de Harry, eles pareciam tão mais vivos sem os óculos sobre eles, tão mais expressivos e penetrantes que Hermione sentiu-se estremecer diante do olhar do escolhido.

-Eu também te amo, e muito Mione, jamais esqueça disso!

O grifinório tentava ler os olhos castanhos dourados da monitora, havia uma mistura de amor e tristeza dentro deles, e isso estava deixando o escolhido com uma sensação ruim.

-Hermione... finalmente o que aconteceu enquanto eu estava no treino?

Pergunta Harry de uma única vez, vendo Hermione ampliar os olhos em surpresa e morder o lábio inferior em nervosismo, agora era oficial, ela estava escondendo algo dele, e Harry não descansaria até descobrir o que acontecera.

-Harry eu não quero falar sobre isso agor...

-Não Hermione! Você me deu a sua palavra, ou me conta agora o que diabos aconteceu naquela biblioteca ou eu vou chamar o Dobby e descobrir sozinho o que te deixou tão assustada!

Interrompe Harry perdendo a paciência com a relutância de Hermione em lhe contar a verdade, a sensação de ter a pessoa que mais confiava a esconder algo dele o deixava desesperado.

-Não é justo envolver o Dobby nisso Harry!

Acusa Hermione defensivamente na tentativa de desviar a atenção do grifinório, no entanto o seu noivo parecia irredutível.

-A escolha é sua!

Responde friamente o grifinório fazendo Hermione desviar o olhar para a lareira antes de responder. Os dois permaneceram num silencio angustiante por alguns minutos até a voz hesitante de Hermione interromper os pensamentos preocupados do escolhido.

-Eu e Dobby retornamos à câmara secreta...

Começa a grifinória até ser interrompida por um Harry furioso.

-Como você pôde se arriscar assim Hermione? O maldito bruxo das sombras que te atacou ainda não foi encontrado, Bellatrix Lestrange estava escondida lá até ser descoberta por Sírius, aquele lugar pode estar infestado de comensais da morte e você volta para lá sozinha com o Dobby?

Bradava o moreno arfando de raiva da imprudência da sua noiva, não importava se Hogwarts estava sob vigilância de aurores, Hermione fora atacada e cruelmente torturada no mesmo dia que estes chegaram à escola, isso só mostrava o quanto Voldemort estava desafiando o poder do ministério e do próprio Dumbledore e deixar Hermione em meio a tudo isso era absurdo demais para o menino que sobreviveu aceitar.

-Harry quer me escutar primeiro, por favor? Depois que eu terminar você pode me criticar o quanto quiser!

Hermione o interrompe tão nervosa quanto ele, ela entendia bem o que Harry estava sentindo agora, era o mesmo tipo de preocupação e temor que a tomavam todas as vezes que ele narrava suas "aventuras" por Hogwarts ao arriscar sua vida como no episódio da floresta proibida.

Harry lançou um olhar decepcionado para Hermione, mas nada disse, apenas a deixou continuar.

-Entramos na câmara e lançamos um feitiço de iluminação, vasculhamos cada possível esconderijo, entrada ou saída e gravamos tudo em um mapa! Depois seguimos para a biblioteca e analisamos onde Cho Chang poderia estar enquanto realizávamos o vínculo... descobrimos era possível não somente a Cho estar escondida na câmara... identificamos cinco esconderijos diferentes e mais duas entradas para a câmara que nós trancamos por precaução! Eu encontrei um livro de encantos de proteção e lancei alguns escudos ao redor da câmara para identificar qualquer movimento suspeito, encontramos sangue espalhado por todos os lados, marcas de arranhões nos túneis, alguns fios de cabelo preto e nada mais!

Explica a grifinória nervosamente parando apenas para respirar.

-Logo depois Dobby levou Cho para a biblioteca, estava suspeitando da teoria do Malfoy, e não adianta me lançar este olhar Harry, ele me falou sobre a marca ser uma maldição que inibe a ação do núcleo mágico da vítima então procurei em todos os livros da sessão restrita sobre maldições imperdoáveis e alguns livros sobre magia curativa antiga, mas a conversa com a Cho não nos trouxe grandes progressos! Acabamos discutindo depois que ela falou que eu o estava manipulando, e que... que o desafio que lhe cabia... de alguma forma ela me culpa por não estar com você Harry e depois disso não chegamos a lugar algum, e tudo que consegui está nesse pergaminho... eu iria te mostrar tudo depois que conseguisse resultados mais concretos, mas eu só consegui criar mais perguntas e reduzi as possíveis respostas!

Explica Hermione puxando um pergaminho da sua mochila e entregando à Harry que percebeu que as mãos de Hermione tremiam ao fazer isso, instintivamente ele segurou o pulso da grifinória e a puxou para si num abraço apertado enterrando a cabeça no pescoço alvo da monitora onde depositou um beijo cálido antes de sussurrar:

-Nunca esconda mais nada de mim Mione!

Depois de ouvir as palavras de Harry, Hermione não conseguiu conter mais as lágrimas e chorou abraçada ao grifinório apertando seus braços em torno dele desesperadamente. Ela nunca sentiu tanto medo de perdê-lo como agora, precisava, ansiava por senti-lo ao seu lado.

-Me desculpe Harry!

Implora a grifinória ao ser embalada nos braços de Harry que afagava seus cachos castanhos.

-Eu que peço desculpas por não ter te contado tudo Mione, estava tão assustado com tudo o que aconteceu à Cho que agi para mantê-la calma, eu sentia que devia isso à ela, por Cedrico, por todos os anos que a vi sofrer por ele depois do retorno de Voldemort...

Agora ele puxava o rosto de Hermione suavemente até encontrar seus olhos e enxugar suas lágrimas com beijos carinhosos por sua face.

-Não existe nada neste mundo Mione, nem mesmo a profecia, a Cho, o Stuarts, o ministério ou até mesmo o próprio Voldemort teria forças para me afastar de você! Eu a amo e ninguém pode mudar isso!

Declara Harry abraçando forte a monitora-chefe antes de adormecer com Hermione ao seu lado, naquele momento nada mais importava além da presença de sua noiva e melhor amiga em seus braços.

...oOo...

A manhã de domingo começou com um sol convidativo sobre os céus de Hogwarts. Todos estavam reunidos no grande salão ansiosos pelo primeiro jogo de quadribol do ano, os professores conversavam na mesa principal animadamente, os aurores faziam suas rondas tranquilamente enquanto Ginny corria atrasada até a mesa sentando-se ao lado de Rony e enchendo seu prato numa velocidade sobre-humana.

Harry tomava o ultimo gole do seu suco de abóbora sentindo uma sensação de ansiedade e empolgação agitando seu estômago, Rony parecia concentrado demais até para comer metade da comida que estava sobre seu prato. Ele repetia mentalmente incontáveis vezes as táticas de jogo, chamando a atenção de seus colegas para estarem no campo e já vestia suas luvas de goleiro quando alguém entrou no grande salão chamando a atenção de todos os olhares do local.

Harry tinha os olhos ampliados em choque, Neville ficara completamente vermelho, Dean deixou a colher cair de sua boca, Zabini pareceu congelar os olhos naquela direção, os gêmeos soltavam assobios e gracejos, toda a mesa corvinal estava em absoluto estado de choque.

Rony piscava os olhos repetidas vezes...

-Eu estou sonhando?

Pergunta debilmente até uma Ginny sorridente beliscar seu braço com força o fazendo gritar assustado.

-Não maninho, você não está sonhando!

Responde a ruivinha sentindo-se satisfeita com a reação do seu irmão. Lenta e sedutoramente uma voz doce e extremamente suave cantarolava em alto e bom som:

-Weasley é nosso rei!

Com os braços levantados para o alto segurando nas mãos dois rechonchudos pon-pons de torcida nas cores grifinórias, trajando uma blusinha justa e incrivelmente reveladora com o brasão grifinório e com uma saia curtinha plissada e mais reveladora ainda, sob meias altas vermelhas e um tênis trouxa completamente dourado se encontrava uma sorridente Luna Lovegood. Tonks tropeçou nos próprios pés caindo sobre um grupo de lufa-lufas enquanto Henry Cromwell engasgou com seu café.

A comoção foi geral, os meninos de Hogwarts estavam babando diante da visão da loirinha nas roupas de torcida trouxa, toda a mesa lufa-lufa olhava boqueabertos para a corvinal que aproximou-se de Rony balançando os cabelos cuidadosamente presos num rabo-de-cavalo por uma fita vermelha.

O pobre ruivo esforçava-se para falar qualquer coisa, no entanto nenhuma palavra saía de sua boca, especialmente quando Luna se aproximou dele cantarolando, o chamando de "meu Rei" foi demais para o grifinório aceitar, ela tinha os lábios vermelhos, olhos impecavelmente maquiados, a voz hipnotizava-o os movimentos dela o deixavam mais apaixonados que se estivesse diante de uma veela, Luna estava simplesmente... linda e em segundos o ruivo caia desmaiado no chão para a surpresa de todos.

-Ronald!

Gritava a loirinha, seguida por Ginny, Harry e Hermione que balançando a cabeça negativamente jogou um copo com água sobre a cabeça do amigo o fazendo acordar sobressaltado.

-Rony! Você me assustou, penseis que os Nargles haviam roubado seus sentidos!

Diz Luna preocupada, a loirinha estava ajoelhada ao lado do grifinório com o rosto do ruivo em seu colo. Naquele momento boa parte da ala masculina de Hogwarts estava invejando a sorte do Weasley. Harry segurava bravamente a vontade de rir, fizera uma nota mental de pedir a penseira de Dumbledore emprestada para mostra aquela cena a Sírius.

Rony estava embasbacado, não dizia uma única frase coerente, seus olhos arregalados e expressão impressionada deixaram Luna ainda mais assustada.

-Ronald não gostou da minha surpresa?

Perguntou timidamente a loirinha, mas antes que Rony respondesse, Fred puxa Luna pelo braço para longe de Ron que bate a cabeça com força no chão.

-Oh querida cunhadinha, ele gostou sim e gostou muito!

Diz Fred piscando o olho direito para a corvinal.

-O problema é que metade de Hogwarts também apreciou muito a sua surpresinha!

Completa George tomando o outro braço de Luna.

-Então minha cara Luninha...

Começa Fred.

-Qual dos irmãos Weasley você chama e Rei?

Questiona George deixando Luna mais vermelha que seu uniforme.

-Hey! Deixem a MINHA namorada em PAZ!

Grita furioso Rony resgatando Luna dos seus irmãos e a levando para fora do grande salão.

-Adoraria uma surpresinha como essa Mione...

Sussurra Harry no ouvido de Hermione que o lança um olhar mortal.

-Você e metade da população masculina de Hogwarts!

Comenta Colin atrás de Harry o assustando, o mais novo tinha documentado tudo para colocar na coluna de fofocas do jornal de Hogwarts.

-O que está dizendo Creevey?

Pergunta Harry entre dentes estreitando os olhos em fendas mortais ao garoto que detinha uma expressão inocente no rosto.

-Hermione ficaria muito bem naquelas roupas trouxas não concorda comigo?

Agora a monitora-chefe estava completamente rubra, Ginny abafava uma risada enquanto Fred e George provocavam Harry ao pedir para Hermione torcer por eles durante o jogo. Hermione dava a Harry um olhar acusador, mas este estava ocupado demais em deixar claro que ninguém teria permissão para ver a SUA namorada em roupas trouxa além dele.

Fora do grande salão Rony arrastava Luna pelos corredores até alcançar uma sala vazia onde entrou com ela ainda ofegante, sem conseguir olhar para a loirinha.

-Ron... não gostou das minhas roupas?

Pergunta tristemente a corvinal para desespero do grifinório.

-É claro que eu gostei!

Responde defensivamente ainda de costas para ela, que agora dava-lhes um olhar confuso.

-Então porque não consegue olhar para mim?

Questiona ao perceber que ele a evitava, jogando os pon-pons no chão ela senta-se numa das cadeiras com um semblante decepcionado, fizera aquela surpresa com tanto carinho.

-Eu... eu sinto muito, eu não queria envergonhá-lo!

Diz Luna afavelmente derrubando a barreira que Rony colocara entre eles, quase que imediatamente o ruivinho volta-se para Luna e segura suas mãos a colocando de pé.

-Você não me envergonha em nada Luna! E você está... incrível nessas roupas...

Diz Rony sentindo a garganta ficar seca e o coração acelerar estar com a garota dos seus sonhos, vestida como nos seus sonhos era algo completamente surreal e tentador demais para o grifinório.

-Então porque me tirou do grande salão?

Pergunta curiosa a loirinha e Rony geme em frustração, era péssimo em admitir mas, Luna era frágil demais para discutir certas coisas que ela ainda não entenderia, ele conseguiu ver em seus olhos que ela fizera aquela surpresa somente para ele, e tomando o rostinho dela em suas mãos ele beija suavemente sua testa antes de responder:

-Eu senti ciúmes de você!

Revela o grifinório para a surpresa de Luna que rebate rapidamente.

-Não vejo Drifikies por aqui...

Rony ri com o comentário da namorada e a abraçando ele explica:

-Não os deixei chegarem perto o bastante, porque somente eu posso ver você assim!

Anuncia com orgulho o ruivinho provando que estava aprendendo a lidar com as criaturinhas mágicas, mas toda sua animação foi pelos ares quando ele tentou beijar Luna e ela o afastou.

-Ainda tem que pedir perdão para algumas garotas!

Responde a loirinha e Rony segue a contra gosto para o campo de quadribol deixando Luna sob os cuidados de Hermione e Cho Chang que ingnoravam a presença uma da outra.

O jogo fora equilibrado, mas Harry não demorou a pegar o pomo e colocá-lo nas mãos de Hermione enquanto a torcida da Grifinória gritava em empolgação. Mas toda a comemoração foi interrompida por Rony que tomando a varinha lançou um feitiço em sua garganta amplificando o alcance de sua voz por todo o campo e tirando um enorme pergaminho do bolso ele começou a falar:

-Bem, como todos já sabem eu fui um tremendo idiota com muitas garotas aqui em Hogwarts e fora também... não me importava com o que era realmente importante, os sentimentos das pessoas e minha melhor amiga Hermione sempre puxou a minha orelha por isso... eu não sabia o que é gostar de verdade de alguém até conhecer a garota mais impressionante de todas, e por ela estou aqui para pedir desculpas a todas as garotas que eu já magoei... Brenda Willians eu sinto muito por ter chamado você de magra demais n nossos ultimo encontro, Celina Frances eu fui um idiota por ter dito que cozinhava mal, Christhine Jhonson desculpe-me por reclamar do seu corte de cabelo, Diana Shay eu sinto muito ter terminado para ficar com a sua amiga Sharon, e Sharon eu sinto muito ter terminado contigo para ficar com a Shell (engole em seco nessa hora) err.. Mirian Grint eu me arrependo por não ter lembrado do seu aniversario, Padma eu peço desculpas por ter sido grosseiro contigo, Parvati, você foi uma boa amiga e sinto muito se não fui um amigo tão bom assim, Lavender... eu sinto muito por não te tratar com toda a atenção que você merece!

McGonagall assistia a tudo com uma expressão horrorizada, Remus estava lívido em seu assento, mal conseguia piscar tamanha estupefação, Flitwick tinha o queixo caído, Tonks ria horrores, Neville não conseguia formular nenhuma palavra coerente em sua mente para descrever sua perplexidade, Hermione levava as mãos cobrindo o rosto enquanto choramingava que seu amigo ficara maluco, Ginny e Harry congelaram sobre suas vassouras, Fred e George trocavam olhares cúmplices conjurando coraçõezinhos sobre a cabeça de Rony, professora Pomona tinha uma careta de desgosto absoluto e o diretor Dumbledore esfregava os olhos por baixo dos óculos como tentando se convencer de que se tratava de uma miragem.

Mas nenhuma das reações fora mais importante para o capitão grifinório do que o olhar apaixonado de Luna. O sorriso iluminado que ela lhe ofereceu fizera valer a pena toda aquela loucura.


	24. Tensão (parte 1)

Rony deixou o campo de quadribol às pressas, em décadas nenhum dos professores pensou ter visto alguma vassoura voar tão rápido enquanto era alvo de feitiços estuporantes e atordoantes de todos os tipos possíveis que vinham de diferentes direções (com exceção do lado sonserino que assistia a tudo estupefatos). Os aurores conjuravam um enorme escudo de proteção enquanto comandados por uma Tonks segurando a vontade de rir.

Graças à cobertura de Harry, Ginny e dos gêmeos ele conseguiu chegar ao vestiário ileso. A torcida grifinória estava eufórica, o jogo fora empolgante, mas os pedidos de desculpas do Rony foi um show a parte, especialmente por dar de bandeja segredos de certas garotas (toda a lista de Rony) as aspirantes à Rita Skeeter de Hogwarts levando ao caos as arquibancadas pelas próximas horas.

O ruivo sorriu orgulhoso com a lembrança, numa única manhã ele conseguiu desculpar-se com todas as garotas de sua lista, e tivera a coragem de fazer isso diante de todos, das quatro casas, todos os alunos, convidados e professores, em nome de Mérlin, fizera isso na frente do maior bruxo de Hogwarts, o diretor Dumbledore! Luna não teria mais motivos para fugir de seus beijos de agora em diante!

Com esses pensamentos em mente, o capitão deixa o vestiário, depois de um banho rápido ele segue animadamente até o salão comunal, recebia olhares impressionados de seus colegas e seguia em direção à festa que os gêmeos planejaram para comemorar a vitória e especialmente encontrar a sua Luna. Corria em direção a torre quando uma voz estridente o fez congelar no meio do caminho.

-Senhor Weasley! O quero imediatamente no meu escritório!

O tom reprovador de McGonagall somado ao olhar assassino direcionado à ele tornaram a professora assustadora.

-Merlin professora! Eu não fiz nada dessa vez!

Responde Rony ofegando com uma mão sobre o coração.

-Sem desculpas senhor Weasley temos muito o que esclarecer! Seu pequeno show gerou o caos entre as alunas de Hogwarts e como chefe da casa tenho obrigação de corrigir seus erros...

Diz numa voz mortal a velha professora, abaixando os óculos para olhar diretamente nos olhos do ruivo que engoliu em seco no momento seguinte. Sem mais uma palavra a professora vira-lhes as costas e segue em direção à sua sala, depois de alguns passos ela volta o rosto ao ruivo.

-Não virá por conta própria senhor Weasley ou prefere que eu o leve à força?

Questiona Minerva levantando uma sobrancelha ameaçadoramente. Ron piscou algumas vezes antes de entender o recado e seguir obediente à vice-diretora, praguejando mentalmente não poder ficar com a capa da invisibilidade de Harry, iria demorar mais um pouco para encontrar Luna.

-Nem pense em escapar sem uma boa detenção!

Anuncia a professora como se lesse os pensamentos de Rony que agora tinha os olhos esbugalhados em direção à professora.

-Eu ganhei o jogo professora, porque está brava comigo?

Reclama Ron indignado.

-Senhor Weasley seu desempenho como capitão do time foi formidável, incentivando seus companheiros, de olho nos pontos fracos do time adversário e manteve o jogo limpo até o fim! Quadribol parece correr em suas veias, fiquei impressionada, definitivamente colocá-lo como capitão foi uma ótima escolha!

Responde McGonagall com um misto de empolgação e admiração.

-Mas, não são suas habilidades como capitão que iremos discutir!

Continua a professora ao entrar na sua sala e sentar-se diante de sua mesa, seu rosto voltou à carranca severa.

-É sobre meu pedido de desculpas... melhor, os meus pedidos de desculpas?

Pergunta Rony bagunçando os cabelos e revirando os olhos enquanto sentava-se na cadeira diante da professora.

-Chama aquele escândalo de pedido de desculpas? Foi como jogar faíscas de fogo sobre pólvora!

Responde Minerva chocada.

-Não tenho culpa da loucura em cadeia que aconteceu naquela arquibancada, talvez os Nargles possam ter afetado o cérebro das garotas durante o jogo, eu só queria me desculpar!

Defende-se Rony sentindo-se ofendido.

-Como disse senhor Weasley? O que esteve afetando os cérebros das minhas alunas? Certamente não está tentando ludibriar-me não é rapazinho?

A professora levanta uma sobrancelha perigosamente girando a varinha entre os dedos lentamente.

-Eu estou falando a verdade! Nargles existem e me perseguem o tempo todo! Há uma infestação deles e quase mataram a Ginny, até o Malfoy foi uma testemunha disso! Eles a levitaram até o lago negro e ameaçaram jogá-la...

Desespera-se o ruivo.

-Pois bem, então comece a sua explicação desde o início!

Reclama McGonagall estreitando os olhos, aquela seria uma longa conversa, ela tinha quase certeza que havia a influencia da jovem Lovegood nisso.

...oOo...

Hermione contou até um milhão mentalmente, estar na arquibancada grifinória sendo espremida por seus colegas de casa e montes de garotas histéricas pelo seu famoso namorado Harry Potter e outro monte loucas para arrancarem a cabeça do capitão do time de quadribol e seu melhor amigo Ronald Weasley não era o ambiente que ela desejava permanecer por muito tempo.

A grifinória teve muita dificuldade para sair da arquibancada sem ser notada, normalmente ela teria conseguido se esquivar dos colegas de casa, ignoraria as garotas do fan-clube Harry Potter e se esconderia na paz inabalável da biblioteca, um ambiente seguro (Se Ginevra e Draco mantiverem à distância) silencioso e racional.

Hermione sentiu drasticamente a falta do seu lugar preferido em Hogwarts neste momento, mas não poderia negar que este sacrifício valera a pena, no instante que Harry pegou o pomo e o levou para as suas mãos com aquele sorriso maroto que só ele sabe dar levou a arquibancada à loucura.

Sem esquecer-se do beijo, oh o beijo que Harry lhe roubou quando a viu segurar entre seus delicados dedos o agitado pomo de ouro, a fez derreter literalmente, suas pernas ficaram bambas, seu coração acelerava dentro do peito e seu rosto ficou mais vermelho que sorvete de morango quando sentiu os lábios do grifinório sobre os seus.

O beijo também levou algumas garotas (especialmente Cho Chang) a morrerem de inveja, ele havia deixado bem claro à toda Hogwarts a quem ela pertencia olhando de relance para o lado Lufa-Lufa enquanto apertava os braços ao redor da cintura dela.

Mas, agora que os dois times se retiravam do campo, ela estava sem Harry ou Ginny, e tinha três principais obstáculos à sua fuga para o castelo. Primeiro, Luna e Cho a seguiam de perto, bem como Neville que arrastava uma Lavender histérica gritando desaforos a Parvati que revidava sendo segurada por Seamus do lado oposto da arquibancada.

Segundo, como monitora-chefe tinha a obrigação de tirar os alunos do primeiro ano a salvo daquela guerra e levá-los para o castelo em segurança. Terceiro, Jason Stuarts não tirava os olhos dela desde o minuto que Harry entrara no vestiário...

Respirando fundo a grifinória ponderou as opções e escolheu assumir seu papel como monitora-chefe, seria mais fácil para encontrar com Jason desta forma, sempre o mantendo em vista, só esperava que Harry a encontrasse em meio aquela bagunça.

-Luna, por favor, leve a Cho para o salão comunal da grifinória, a senha é Asas de Hippogrifo, e avise ao Harry que estou acompanhando os alunos do primeiro ano junto com os outros monitores, ele saberá onde me encontrar!

Avisa Hermione para a loirinha que lhe deseja sorte antes de seguir com uma Cho furiosa para longe.

-Sinto muito Parvati e Lavender!

Anuncia a monitora antes de lançar um feitiço de desmaius nas duas garotas.

-Obrigada Hermione! Eu pensei que elas iriam se matar!

Agradece Neville já exausto de segurar a loira.

-Tudo bem, levem-nas ao castelo e digam a Madame Pomfrey que elas precisam de uma poção calmante...

Explica a monitora com seriedade olhando em volta com preocupação, teria que reunir os mais novos em uma fila indiana e seguir para o castelo com eles.

-Suspeito que elas não serão as únicas a precisar de um calmante...

Murmura Colin segurando sua câmera com medo de ser atacado.

-Droga, Rony tinha que fazer isso do jeito mais errado possível!

Resmunga Hermione esfregando os olhos com força.

-Concordo plenamente, isso vai ser péssimo para a imagem dele no jornal Hogwarts!

Diz Colin balançando negativamente a cabeça enquanto checava a câmera, logo recebendo um olhar assassino de Hermione.

-Isso não é jornalismo Colin!

Reclama a monitora irritadiça.

-Isso é a realidade Hermione!

Defende-se o garoto a olhando de canto.

-Ginny iria te matar por falar mal do Rony sem nem ao menos dar a chance dele se explicar!

Ameaça a grifinória, ela já estava achando a idéia de um jornal em Hogwarts estar se tornando um treinamento para futuras Ritas Skeeter do mundo bruxo.

-Deixar ele falar mais ainda? Só iria piorar as coisas eu garanto!

Abigail interfere segurando Colin pela gola da camisa.

-Garoto se meu nome aparecer nesse maldito jornal eu arranco seu fígado e dou de alimento para os dragões do meu padrinho!

Ameaça a grifinória antes de deixar Hermione e Colin para trás.

-Eu te falei, isso não é jornalismo! O jornal de Hogwarts é um meio de comunicação entre os alunos da escola não um veículo de fofocas!

Reclama a monitora com as mãos no quadril estreitando os olhos para o Creevey antes de continuar.

-Se agir assim estará comprometendo a imagem do jornal como um projeto sério... seja mais crítico e menos tendencioso, é preciso ter fidelidade e ser imparcial sempre! A Luna pode te explicar sobre isso mais tarde!

Depois do sermão que deixara o jovem Creevey estupefato, Hermione seguiu a subir as arquibancadas em busca dos alunos mais novos.

Ela ainda pensava em Rony, o amigo havia se arrependido verdadeiramente por ser insensível com suas ex, mas a forma como tentou se redimir ultrapassava os limites do bom-senso, mas o problema do seu melhor amigo ruivo iria ser resolvido mais tarde, agora ela precisava encontrar Jason.

…oOo…

Harry deixou o vestiário mais cedo que seus companheiros de time, ainda vestindo a camisa nervosamente antes de puxar uma mochila com a capa de invisibilidade de seu pai sob as costas e verificando no bolso da calça a sua varinha. Seus passos aceleravam em direção ao salão comunal.

Estava ansioso para encontrar Hermione antes que ela seguisse com Jason para a sala precisa, onde o lufa-lufa revelaria a sua "tão misteriosa" versão da história, que para o moreno não passavam de montes de mentiras. Graças ao Rony todas as atenções deixariam o apanhador grifinório de lado dando a chance perfeita para o moreno escapar.

Harry estava particularmente desconfiado das intenções de Jason, nunca confiara nele, era algo que parecia ir de contra a sua natureza. Não parecia seguro, Jason, apesar de não estar envolvido na guerra pela supremacia puro-sangue, não inspirava nada de bom ao grifinório que julgava a ideia de Hermione extremamente arriscada.

Impaciente, Harry subiu as escadarias até chegar ao quadro da mulher gorda e após dizer a senha encontra um tumulto absurdo no salão comunal, desviou habilmente de alguns conhecidos e de um grupo de garotas do quinto ano querendo parabenizá-lo pelo jogo.

Os gêmeos chegaram logo atrás dele e levavam uma caixa de cerveja amanteigada distribuindo entre os colegas da casa. Espremendo os olhos o moreno conseguiu encontrar Luna Lovegood com sua roupa de torcida trouxa enquanto falava com Colin Creevey ao lado de Cho que tinha uma expressão de desgosto absoluto com os braços cruzados olhando o lago negro pela janela.

Seamus conversava com algumas garotas quando Dean chegou, havia alguns alunos da corvinal presente comemorando a vitória. Os olhos verdes de Harry percorreram todo o salão cuidadosamente, sentiu um nó se formar na garganta, não encontrara menor indício de Hermione ali. Algo estava errado.

Apressando-se em perguntar aos colegas sobre a monitora-chefe e sentiu-se duas vezes mais nervoso ao descobrir que ninguém a vira entrar no salão comunal, na verdade ninguém a vira desde a confusão nas arquibancadas.

Desesperou-se, seguia diretamente para fora do salão quando uma mão sobre seu ombro o fez parar. Desejando com todas as forças que fosse Hermione, ele se surpreendeu ao encontrar Luna.

-Procurando Hermione?

Pergunta a corvinal com um meio sorriso. Harry piscou algumas vezes antes de responder.

-Sim, ela disse que me esperaria aqui... mas, até agora ninguém a viu! Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa, eu não deveria tê-la deixado sozinha...

Comenta o escolhido olhando em volta nervosamente.

-Ela pediu para que a encontrasse junto aos outros monitores! As crianças do primeiro ano estavam sob seus cuidados no campo, acredito que esperaram os Nargles e os Narlautnus saírem antes de trazer os mais novos para cá!

Explica Luna ao grifinório que a agradece com um forte abraço.

-Muito obrigado Luna! Espero conseguir resgatar a Mione desses Nargles e companhia!

Diz com um sorriso maroto antes de seguir para a entrada do castelo.

-Porque o Harry te abraçou?

Questiona furiosa Cho saindo de perto da janela e encarando a loirinha perplexa.

-Porque dei um recado da Hermione para ele!

Diz a loirinha dando de ombros e voltando a sua atenção para os gêmeos que contavam algo muito engraçado sobre quando Rony era um bebezinho e confundiu um duende com um sapo de chocolate, Cho, no entanto, não se deu por vencida e aproveitando-se da distração de Luna segue atrás de Harry.

...oOo...

Jason reuniu os últimos alunos do primeiro ano da Lufa-Lufa numa fila indiana e se aproximava de Hermione que tranquilizava alguns grifinórios. As arquibancadas já estavam desocupadas pelas garotas revoltadas pelos pedidos de desculpas de, um certo, capitão Weasley.

Os olhos do monitor não deixavam o rosto delicado da grifinória, os cabelos cacheados caíam graciosos e quase dourados pela luz do sol até o meio das suas costas, os olhos tinham um brilho de determinação e nas mãos a sua varinha arrumavam a bagunça que seus companheiros de casa deixavam para trás.

Ela tinha um sorriso tão encantador que o lufa-lufa só poderia desejar vê-lo mais de perto. Sentia falta de poder conversar com ela, de ouvir sua voz, saber o que pensava sobre qualquer coisa, sentia falta das rondas ao lado dela. O perfume dela nunca lhe pareceu tão tentador.

Lembranças das poucas vezes que tinha a atenção da monitora para si o atormentavam, raros e preciosos momentos. Sempre a admirava tanto, sua coragem, inteligência, sua fé em seus amigos, sua determinação em ajudar, em fazer o que é certo.

Ela era a tradução da perfeição, correta, fiel, honesta, corajosa, rara... e fora corrompida no momento em que Harry Potter entrou em sua vida, pensava o Stuarts com exasperação, todos já conheciam o destino de Potter, ele iria encabeçar a guerra contra Voldemort e Jason não suportava a ideia de deixar Hermione seguir com ele.

Todos que rodeavam o menino-que-sobreviveu estavam cercados pela morte, pelo medo, pelos perigos mais sombrios e Hermione Granger, uma nascida trouxa não merecia enfrentar todo esse mal que acompanhava Harry como uma maldição.

Jason prometera a si mesmo, que poderia nunca possuir o coração da grifinória, mas faria de tudo para mantê-la viva e afastada desse círculo de morte de Harry Potter. Para o lufa-lufa, o grifinório estava longe de ser um herói.

Fechou as mãos em punhos. Vira Hermione arriscar sua própria vida tantas vezes, se expor, ser humilhada, lutar, se machucar e continuar lutando por Harry, e agora, colocara sua própria capacidade mágica em jogo com medo de perdê-lo.

Lembrou-se da conversa com Dumbledore, do aviso que recebeu, lembrou-se também da intromissão de Cho e seu ciúme doentio pelo Potter... lembrou-se de discutir com ela e encontrar a marca de uma flor de lis no pulso dela, a prova do seu sacrifício, e terminou por recordar o momento em que a viu ser torturada para entregar Harry para o bruxo das sombras.

Quando tudo saiu do controle? Quando escolheu manter-se a distancia e ainda assim proteger Hermione? Quando aceitou que a amava demais para arriscar perdê-la?

Ele mesmo condenava Hermione por ir longe demais para proteger quem ela amava, sem dar-se conta que, ele, também fora longe demais... por ela. Sem perceber, seguiu com os alunos do primeiro ano até ela.

-Jason?

Pergunta cautelosamente Hermione ao notar o estranho olhar do lufa-lufa sobre si. Ele parecia enxergar através dela e uma sensação estranha percorria o corpo da monitora, uma sensação que a assustada.

-Jason está tudo bem?

Volta a perguntar a menina chamando a atenção dos primeiranistas ao seu lado. Recordando onde estava, Jason balança negativamente a cabeça desculpando-se e seguindo adiante, mas Hermione o segura pelo braço o fazendo ficar.

-Eu aceito Jason!

Diz a grifinória deixando o lufa-lufa confuso e nervoso pela proximidade com a garota dos seus sonhos.

-O que aceita Hermione?

Com grande dificuldade ele consegue perguntar, estar com ela o deixava enervado.

-Aceito ir com você e descobrir o que realmente aconteceu na manhã em que fui atacada pelo bruxo das sombras!

Sussurra a grifinória para que os mais novos alunos não ouvissem.

-Porque agora?

Questiona Jason estreitando os olhos, ela na poderia mudar de idéia da noite para o dia poderia?

-Não suporto mais não saber o que aconteceu enquanto estava nas mãos do bruxo das sombras, é como se houvesse uma página em branco na minha mente que eu preciso completar!

Diz Hermione com um olhar atormentado, a expressão da monitora estava desesperada demais para Jason desconfiar.

-E Potter virá conosco suponho?

Pergunta com sarcasmo o lufa-lufa voltando-lhes as costas, porém Hermione insiste.

-Eu amo o Harry, Jason, nada irá mudar isso!

Anuncia Hermione e o lufa-lufa sente os músculos do seu pescoço retesar, trincou os dentes sem compreender o porque ela disse isso para ele.

-Mas, não vou depender dele para descobrir o que aconteceu comigo, é um direito meu, é minha vida e independente do que ele possa achar eu quero saber a verdade Jason, e só você pode fazer isso por mim!

Completa a grifinória como se desferisse o golpe final. Jason volta-se para ela com os olhos faiscando em desconfiança e adoração, agora ele tinha um pouco da Hermione que conhecera só para ele, sem Potter em seu caminho.

-Como posso ter certeza Hermione?

Desafia o lufa-lufa, só precisava de mais uma certeza e levaria Hermione consigo para revelar o que sabia.

-Depois que retornarmos ao castelo, conheço um lugar onde não haverá interrupção, Harry estará com Rony e Gina no salão comunal pelas próximas horas e acredita que estarei na biblioteca enquanto isso!

Defende-se Hermione estreitando os olhos, estava sentindo-se ofendida, e na mente de Jason ela parecia aborrecida por sua desconfiança. Dando-se por vencido ele apenas balança afirmativamente a cabeça e segue ao lado da grifinória até o castelo com os alunos do primeiro ano impressionados com a confusão do primeiro jogo de quadribol que assistiam na escola.

...oOo...

Uma coruja cinzenta de olhos profundamente negros chegava à Hogwarts levando consigo um pacote retangular protegido por uma fina camada de veludo. A ave mergulhou numa altura colossal deixando de lado o corujal e seguindo para o interior da escola de magia atravessando corredores, sobrevoando cabeças curiosas dos alunos enquanto buscava uma garota corvinal.

Cho sobressaltou-se assustada quando o pacote caiu sobre suas mãos. A oriental estava no meio do corredor que dava para a entrada do castelo, perdera Harry de vista sem mais nem menos e estava furiosa tentando encontrar seus rastros, no entanto era uma tentativa vã sem usar a sua magia.

Trincando os dentes e praguejando a sorte, a corvinal de longos cabelos negros segurou o pacote e fitou a coruja com um misto de curiosidade e preocupação. Aquela coruja não lhe era estranha, mas por mais que vasculhasse a sua mente não encontrava nada ligado à imagem daquela imponente ave cinzenta.

Deixando de lado as lembranças sombrias e um tanto vagas, Cho voltou sua atenção para o pacote em suas mãos. Não fazia idéia do que poderia ser, mas sua intuição a levara a esconder o embrulho em suas vestes antes de encontrar um local seguro para abri-lo.

Não muito distante, a oriental encontrou um armário de vassouras destrancado e para sua sorte vazio, ela não teria como abrir qualquer porta sem magia e achou melhor não arriscar. Olhou e volta ansiosa e percebendo que ninguém a vira entrou e deixou a porta entreaberta para deixar um pouco da luz entrar para que enxergasse o conteúdo do seu pacote.

Seus olhos ampliaram-se enquanto lia uma mensagem endereçada à Charlie e Justine. Esses nomes eram conhecidos por ela, mas não tinha certeza para arriscar qualquer palpite, com as mãos trêmulas ela deixou a carta cair no chão e logo que o pergaminho deixou as mãos delas se desfez em cinzas e chamas de fogo.

Com um suspiro exasperado Cho, relutante abriu a pequena caixa retangular retirando dela uma varinha de mogno com gravações rúnicas sobre suas bordas. A corvinal prendeu a respiração quando tirou um pequenino rolo de pergaminho enrolado na varinha.

-Use com sabedoria e ninguém saberá a verdade sobre você!

Leu Cho antes de amassar o papelzinho e jogá-lo dentro do bolso, toda sua atenção voltou-se para a varinha com curiosidade e temor. Engolindo em seco a corvinal ergueu a nova varinha no ar e murmurou um feitiço simples:

-Lumus!

O pequeno armário iluminou-se com a ponta brilhante da varinha, Cho sorriu encantada, agora nada poderia impedir que cumprisse a sua missão.

...oOo...

Luna ria deslumbrada com as idéias dos gêmeos Weasley, os seus "cunhados" estavam decididos a protegê-la dos olhos dos demais garotos de Hogwarts enquanto Rony não retornasse, tornara-se uma questão de honra, já que ela fora a causa da maior façanha que Hogwarts já presenciou em séculos.

Ronald Weasley deixara o maior bruxo de todos os tempos (leia-se em letras garrafais à Alvo Dumbledore) de queixo caído, levara boa parte da população feminina de Hogwarts à loucura e conseguira a proeza de escapar de uma tempestades de feitiços estuporantes sem cair de sua vassoura... tudo por ela!

-Apostas abertas para todos... Do meu lado quem acredita que o atraso do nosso Ronyquinho se deve à detenção!

Gritava Fred.

-Para quem acredita que o atraso do Ronnie é culpa das garotas que aramaram alguma emboscada para ele na saída do vestiário passem para o meu lado agora! Tenho dez galeões apostados nisso!

Anuncia energicamente George, apostando dois galeões. A aposta atraiu a atenção de todos que reuniam-se ao redor dos ruivos com dinheiro nas mãos, tinham de ser rápidos já que ninguém sabia quando o capitão iria chegar.

O salão comunal continuava uma bagunça e ninguém pareceu notar a entrada silenciosa de Ginny que se aproximou de Luna e sentou-se tristemente ao seu lado. Com um suspiro cansado ela anuncia para todos:

-Ele foi pego por McGonagall quando saía do vestiário... as garotas não tiveram chance de alcançá-los!

Luna apenas confirma com um gesto do rosto, sentindo-se um pouco culpada pelos problemas que levara à Ronald, mas no fundo ela sabia que nada disso iria impedir que seu namorado encontrasse alguma forma de demonstrar o quanto ela lhe era importante.

Os gêmeos encaravam estupefatos a sua irmãzinha mais nova mandar sua aposta por água abaixo. Agora tinham que lidar com um verdadeiro mar de apostadores irados exigindo o dinheiro de volta.

-Onde estão o Harry e a Mione?

Pergunta a ruivinha olhando ao redor sem muito interesse, sua mente estava longe.

-Estão ocupados na descoberta de alguns segredos... se a Mione levar o amuleto que eu entreguei talvez consiga se livrar dos Snorkakes uivantes bem a tempo!

Explica sonhadoramente Luna enquanto recebe um olhar desconfiado de Ginny.

-Acha que eles estão com problemas?

Pergunta a Weasley preocupada, acostumara-se a desvendar rapidamente os conselhos de Luna, que raramente se mostravam errados, a loirinha tinha mesmo o dom de enxergar através das pessoas, de seus sentimentos.

-Nada que eles não possam lidar, acredito! Eles irão fortalecer um ao outro enquanto estiverem juntos!

Diz Luna tranquilamente voltando seus olhos azuis perolados para a amiga. Ginny pensou que apesar de todos os problemas Harry e Hermione eram sortudos por terem um ao outro... sem nada que os pudesse separar...ao menos por enquanto.

-Luna... onde a Cho poderia estar?

Questiona Ginny desconfiando das intenções da oriental, a reação de Hermione no dia anterior com a discussão entre elas não passara despercebida pela Weasley que logo ligou a causa do possível problema dos amigos à corvinal de cabelos negros.

-Eu imagino que tenha ido atrás do Harry! Mas a Cho não consegue enxergar o Harry sem magia... não poderia ter ido muito longe...

Diz Luna agora preocupada com a colega de casa, algo lhe dizia que Cho poderia estar em sérios problemas.

-Tudo bem... vou para o dormitório, não estou animada para comemoração alguma! Ah e Luna... você ficou ótima nessas roupas!

Diz a ruivinha subindo as escadas para o dormitório feminino, desejava ter seu diário em mãos e tentar quem sabe um pouquinho esquecer os perigos que cercavam seu sonserino de olhos prateados.

As lembranças do ultimo beijo entre eles, a sensação de estar protegida de tudo nos braços do loiro, ouvir a voz dele chamando por ela... todas os problemas que enfrentaram juntos mesmo quando ainda se odiavam.

Tudo se revolvia em sua mente. Ela era a mais otimista entre seus irmãos, sempre corajosa e não tinha medo de lutar pelo que é certo, pelo que é justo, não temia arriscar-se numa batalha e sempre dava o melhor de si em tudo que fazia, mas sem a presença dele era como se o melhor dela não existisse mais.

Enxugando uma lágrima solitária do rostinho, a ruivinha joga-se na sua cama puxando o diário para si o abraçando. Fora por causa deste diário que fora salva pelo Malfoy na biblioteca... por causa dele que tudo começara.

Com um sorriso cansado a ruivinha abre o diário e pega uma pena quando um pequeno envelope escapa para suas mãos. Com os olhos ampliados Ginny sente todo o calor de seu corpo esvair-se, no lado esquerdo do envelope estava escrito em letras caprichadas...

"Para Ginevra Molly Weasley – Use-o quando eu não mais puder te proteger"

Era a letra do sonserino. Assustada a Weasley solta o diário e o envelope como se tocasse numa serpente. O coração acelerado e a respiração descompassada.

-O que isso significa? O que o Draco deixou aí? Porque ele não poderia me proteger? Proteger de quê ou de quem?

Com as mãos trêmulas a grifinória recolhe o envelope sentindo um nó se formar em seu estômago, respirou profundamente montes de vezes antes de abrir. O silêncio no dormitório tornou-se fúnebre.

...oOo...

Hermione seguia liderando o caminho até o sétimo andar seguida por Jason ao seu lado. Nenhum dos dois trocara uma única palavra desde que chegaram ao castelo, mas o silêncio entre eles não era perturbador, mais parecia com um acordo tácito entre os dois monitores, nada seria dito enquanto não chegassem à sala precisa, desta forma não levantariam suspeitas.

Hermione concentrava-se para definir um local neutro para sua conversa com Jason. No fundo a grifinória sabia que não seria tão fácil descobrir toda a verdade do lufa-lufa e levaria um bom tempo até superar suas objeções ao fato de não aceitar que ela continuasse com Harry depois de tudo.

Respirando fundo, a grifinória desejou que Harry já estivesse ao seu lado, escondido sob a capa enquanto tentaria descobrir tudo o que Jason escondia. Ela ficou alguns instante segurando a maçaneta da porta que surgiu no corredor e abriu um bom tempo antes de convidar Jason a acompanhá-la sob a desculpa de verificar se o local já estaria ocupado.

Desejando internamente que Harry tivesse aproveitado a chance para entrar a sua frente, mesmo assim a grifinória sentia o coração apertar, não percebera sinal algum do moreno e isso só poderia significar duas coisas, primeiro, ele estava sendo sorrateiro e mantendo-se completamente incógnito ou segundo, ele não estaria ali. A segunda possibilidade a fez estremecer.

Engolindo seus próprios medos a grifinória entrou na sala seguida por Jason, o local era uma réplica quase perfeita do salão comunal grifinório, mas em cores bem diferentes, o tapete era azul turquesa assim como o sofá e as molduras ao redor da lareira, não havia espelhos nem quadros, as paredes em tons pastéis estavam em maioria ocupadas por estantes com muitos livros, as janelas estavam cobertas por algumas suaves cortinas brancas dando um ar mais discreto e confortável para se conversar.

-Lugar interessante escolheu... simples, discreto e bastante aconchegante... bem parecido com você!

Murmura o lufa-lufa olhando em volta com cautela, para sua satisfação a sala era pequena e não havia armários ou cortinas grandes o suficiente para esconder alguém, bem como não haviam pinturas ou retratos apenas pequeninos ornamentos trouxa sem relevância.

Hermione não o respondeu, apenas seguiu para uma poltrona ao lado da lareira e indicou o sofá para Jason sentar-se. Ela tentava ao máximo evitar aproximar-se demais do monitor-chefe que agora fitava seus olhos com adoração.

-Já fazem quase cinco dias...

Murmura o monitor andando de um lado para o outro da sala estudando as reações de Hermione às suas palavras. A morena apenas confirma com um gesto do rosto para que ele continuasse.

-Depois que a deixei com o Potter aquela noite não imaginava que nossa vida se tornaria essa tempestade nebulosa!

Continua com um suspiro cansado jogando-se no sofá encarando os próprios pés.

-Nenhum de nós esperava isso Jason!

Responde Hermione calmamente percebendo a dificuldade do lufa-lufa em recordar a declaração que fez para ela antes de descobrir tudo.

-Não faz ideia de como dói te ver com ele...

Murmura com um sorriso amargo o lufa-lufa ainda sem encará-la. Hermione permanecera calada apenas esperando que ele começasse a falar.

-Sempre admirei a sua coragem e a sua inteligência, sua determinação em saber sempre mais, em fazer o que é certo... você foi o modelo do inalcançável para mim nos últimos três anos! Demorei cinco anos para conseguir falar com você e hoje... não deseja passar cinco minutos em minha companhia! O que eu fiz de tão errado Hermione?

Pergunta o lufa-lufa finalmente a encarando e a grifinória percebeu raiva e decepção em seu olhar.

-As coisas mudaram muito Jason, mas nunca te ofereci nada além da minha amizade!

Responde a monitora franzindo a testa para Jason. Era difícil manter-se passiva numa conversa quando desejava arrancar logo a verdade dele.

-Éramos bons amigos... e nesse tempo todo o que mais senti falta, foi de poder conversar contigo sem interrupções!

Diz o lufa-lufa com um sorriso fraco tentando pegar a mão de Hermione que a puxa fora de seu alcance.

-Jason não confunda as coisas! Você me prometeu falar o que aconteceu...

Repreende Hermione cruzando os braços.

-Porque continua tão fria comigo?

Questiona magoado o lufa-lufa estreitando os olhos para ela.

-Eu sinto muito... mas... Não quero te dar falsas esperanças! Nosso acordo foi esclarecermos a o que você viu no campo de quadribol e o que a Cho tem haver com tudo isso!

Responde a grifinória com um suspiro derrotado.

-Não quero esperanças! Quero que pare de ter medo de mim!

Defende-se Jason visivelmente irritado, desviando o olhar de Hermione para a lareira.

-Se estivesse com medo de você não estaríamos aqui!

Rebate a monitora no mesmo tom de voz, mas sem deixar a postura pacífica.

-Não me deixou tocá-la... acha que seria capaz de machucar a garota que eu amo?

Questiona o lufa-lufa com mágoa voltando um olhar decepcionado para Hermione.

-Jason estamos desviando do nosso objetivo! Temos que esclarecer o que realmente aconteceu aquela manhã!

Interrompe a grifinória perdendo a paciência com o monitor-chefe.

-Responde Hermione!

Bradava o lufa-lufa assustando a morena.

-Não, eu não acredito que fosse capaz de me machucar!

Responde Hermione hesitante sem desviar os olhos assombrados pelo medo do lufa-lufa.

-Então porque se esforça tanto para ficar longe de mim?

Pergunta Stuarts desolado levantando-se e se ajoelhando diante de Hermione, finalmente alcançando suas mãos.

-Foi você que escolheu se afastar... não aceitou que eu estivesse com o Harry...

Responde Hermione preocupada com a reação dele.

-Eu deveria ter imaginado, era apenas questão de tempo até que ele conseguisse que desse sua vida por ele... todos querem ajudar o menino-que-sobreviveu, enquanto eu não passava de um...

Lamentava-se Jason até ser interrompido por Hermione novamente.

-Não estamos falando sobre Harry... temos que focar na manhã do ataque lembra?

-Sim nós estamos falando sobre o maldito Harry Potter porque tudo que acontece com ele parece envolver sempre você! Por isso eu nunca tive uma única chance Hermione, porque você sempre escolherá ele, mesmo com a maldita cicatriz, com todas as notas ridiculamente baixas, com todo o dom que somente ele possui para destruir, criar problemas e trazer assassinos para dentro dessa escola ano após ano, enquanto todo o resto do mundo é obrigado a engolir essa guerra e pensar que o "pobrezinho" do Potter é apenas uma porcaria de uma vítima quando somos todos nós uma vitima dele! Eu fui uma vítima dele, "você" foi uma vítima dele Hermione!

Gritava Jason no topo de seus pulmões, soltando a grifinória que a esta altura, já estava encarando o lufa-lufa com preocupação, sua mão direita discretamente alcançando a varinha num aperto feroz.

Não suportava a forma como ele se referia à Harry com tanto ódio, mas só teria essa chance para descobrir o que Jason fizera e o que ele sabia sobre Cho. Ela teria que escutar tudo isso para chegar ao seu objetivo.

-É por isso que odeia tanto o Harry?

Pergunta Hermione na esperança de fazer Jason desabafar sua ira antes de explodir. Acalmar o lufa-lufa seria o primeiro e mais perigoso passo para alcançar a verdade.

-Eu sinto muito ter gritado com você Hermione... eu simplesmente não consegui evitar, eu gosto demais de você para aceitar que se sacrifique por "ele"!

Confessa Jason encarando Hermione intensamente. As mudanças de humor do lufa-lufa estavam cada vez mais constantes, suava frio e tinha que segurar suas mãos com força para não ceder aos seus instintos.

-Está tudo bem!

Responde rapidamente a monitora desejando encerrar esse assunto.

-Não, não está nada bem, depois que você fez aquilo para proteger o Potter... eu sabia que não ficaria nada bem e mesmo que não deixasse pedra sobre pedra eu teria que impedir que jogasse sua vida fora por causa dele!

Rebate Jason em um tom de voz mais baixo, no entanto ainda permanecia furioso. Controlar sua ira nunca lhe pareceu mais difícil.

-E o que você fez?

Pergunta a grifinória sentindo o peito apertar.

-Algo que me faz perder o sono todas as noites Hermione... algo que depois de iniciado não se pode voltar atrás!

Diz levando as mãos aos cabelos e fechando os olhos com força como se apenas a lembrança já fosse dolorosa o suficiente para suportar.

-O que poderia ser tão terrível Jason?

Insiste Hermione alterando o tom de voz.

-Já é tarde para discutir isso... não podemos mudar o passado não é mesmo?

Ri com sarcasmo o lufa-lufa e Hermione desvia o olhar lembrando de como resgatara Sírius junto à Harry há alguns anos atrás.

-Mas, vamos esclarecer de uma vez o que aconteceu aquela manhã! Foi o que prometi!

Jason desvia o rosto de Hermione ignorando os protestos da garota pela mudança brusca de assunto.

-Jason o que você fez?

Pergunta duramente a monitora.

-Está preocupada comigo ou com medo que isso afete o Potter?

Questiona ceticamente o monitor fechando as mãos em punhos.

-Oh... é claro esquecemos da Cho...acha que o que eu fiz está ligado ao que aconteceu à Cho Chang? Pois bem Hermione você chegou bem perto...

Responde com sarcasmo diante do olhar concentrado dela, algo estava errado, Jason parecia completamente fora de controle.

-Eu não disse nada a respeito de Cho!

Defende-se Hermione pela primeira vez pensando que Cho poderia ser uma vítima da loucura de Jason.

-Provavelmente pensou nisso! O seu erro é me colocar no lugar do vilão dessa história, assim como o Potter! Eu não sou ameaça a nenhum de vocês!

Grita Jason perdendo a calma e levantando-se bruscamente andando de um lado a outro. Hermione segura os braços da poltrona com força assustada com a repentina explosão do lufa-lufa.

-Mas, teve a coragem de culpar o Hagrid quando sabia que ele jamais me machucaria!

Rebate a grifinória com determinação.

-Se para te manter viva eu tivesse que levar o Hagrid à força até Azkaban consideraria um preço justo a pagar!

Responde entre dentes o monitor estreitando os olhos desafiadoramente.

-A minha liberdade em troca da vida de um inocente?

Questiona horrorizada a morena.

-Eu não fiz isso por prazer Hermione, fui forçado a acusá-lo para nossa segurança!

Diz com a voz rouca e respirando com dificuldade, a monitora o fitava com preocupação nos olhos e Jason segue em direção à porta.

-Onde você vai?

Questiona Hermione o puxando pelo braço... esse fora seu maior erro.

-Eu tenho que ir ou eu posso machucar você!

Soltando-se dela ele volta a puxar a maçaneta, mas Hermione o detém.

-Jason o que está escondendo? Eu posso te ajudar se me deixar saber o que você fez afinal!

Insistia a morena quando Jason encostou a cabeça contra a porta fechada respirando pesadamente.

-Nem você nem ninguém poderá fazer nada por mim! Eu me transformei em um monstro Hermione...

Rebate o lufa-lufa a segurando pelos ombros com uma força descomunal, os olhos de Hermione ampliaram-se em choque, Jason tinha as pupilas dilatadas, estava muito pálido.

A grifinória sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta, Harry não poderia estar ali, se estivesse, Jason já estaria longe dela há muito tempo. Ela estava sozinha com Stuarts.

-Jason o que está...

Ela não chegou a terminar de falar, pois o lufa-lufa a beijou com voracidade segurando os pulsos dela com força, suas unhas feriam a pele da grifinória enquanto ele jogava o peso do seu corpo contra o dela a impedindo de se afastar dele.

...oOo...

Harry corria desesperadamente até a sala precisa, passara boa parte do tempo esquivando-se de Cho e assim que conseguiu ver-se livre da corvinal teve um vislumbre de Hermione e Jason seguindo lado a lado para as escadarias, sentiu uma vontade insana de arrancar a sua noiva de perto do lufa-lufa, a forma como ele olhava para Hermione o deixava furioso, era quase como se a tocasse através dos olhos.

Estreitando os olhos em fendas assassinas, Harry seguia os dois debaixo da sua capa, no entanto acabou sendo descoberto e interceptado por Nimphadora Tonks que ignorou seus protestos e lhe avisou de um chamado urgente de Dumbledore, ela parecia séria demais para que Harry negasse acompanhá-la.

Bastou apenas quatro palavrinhas para convencê-lo de que algo muito ruim acontecera.

-Uma notícia da Ordem.

Diz Tonks e seus cabelos ganham uma tonalidade marrom escuro. Sem saída o escolhido praguejou mentalmente e apertou os dentes ao pensar em Hermione e Jason sozinhos, gostaria de poder chamar Dobby, mas, com Tonks do lado ele não poderia fazer muito especialmente quando ela o obrigou a esconder sua capa antes de entrar na sala do diretor.

-Bellatriz Lestrange foi absorvida no julgamento da suprema corte! Todo o ministério agora está em busca de Rúbeo Hagrid pelo crime de traição! Eles querem fechar Hogwarts para suas investigações!

Explicava Dumbledore com um semblante sombrio no momento que Harry chegou.

...Os sete desafios...


	25. Tensão parte 2

Hermione sentiu seu pulso ser apertado ferozmente e fechou os olhos com força desejando que Harry logo estivesse ali para salvá-la, mas infelizmente seu desejo estava longe de ser realizado. A varinha dela permanecia no bolso da calça, inalcançável enquanto o monitor-chefe tinha suas mãos fora de alcance.

Hermione puxava com toda a força os braços e tentava escapar das garras de Jason, mas a diferença de forças era surreal, ele a subjugaria sem o mínimo esforço e Hermione sabia disso. Não haveria forma de livrar-se dele pela força, mas enquanto ele a machucava era difícil usar a lógica, além de tudo, Hermione estava apavorada.

O Lufa-lufa estava fora de controle, suas presas afiadas deixavam um doloroso rastro de cortes sob os lábios e pescoço da grifinória que contorcia-se buscando livrar-se desse monstro. O estado de pânico que tomou a monitora a fizera congelar quando Jason afastou-se o bastante para olhá-la nos olhos.

Estava pálida, os olhos assustados e os lábios cobertos por um raio de sangue. Seu corpo inteiro tremia de medo reagindo à proximidade dele. Esta imagem de Hermione levou o lufa-lufa a rosnar enfurecido, apertando ainda mais os pulsos da grifinória até os sentir quase quebrarem sob suas mãos e a jogou com força contra a parede.

O impacto forte contra a parede pareceu recobrar os sentidos de Hermione, que ignorando a dor aproveita-se do momento que Jason soltara um dos seus pulsos e toma a varinha em sua mão apontando para o lufa-lufa que avançou sobre ela com fome nos olhos, sua fisionomia estava completamente distorcida, ele ofegava e sua postura tornava-se mais corcunda, curvada e seus olhos eram completamente negros agora.

-JASON PÁRA!

Gritou Hermione apontando a varinha para o peito dele e de imediato o monitor paralisa a poucos passos de alcançar a grifinória. Ele ofegava, era perceptível a batalha interior dele, ele estava segurando a si mesmo para não ferir Hermione, balançando negativamente a cabeça repetidas vezes.

-Jason...

Começa Hermione, mas o lufa-lufa rosnou novamente enfurecido em sua direção.

-Vá embora!

Vociferou Jason cravando as unhas sobre o tapete azul com tamanha força que ela poderia jurar que saía sangue de seus dedos nesse momento.

-Não posso te deixar sozinho nessas condições!

Responde desesperada a grifinória, apesar de todo o medo que sentia, sabia que algo muito ruim poderia acontecer ao lufa-lufa e seu desejo de ajudar superou o medo que sentia, fazia parte dela, da sua natureza e se ela conseguiu fazê-lo recobrar a razão mesmo que por um instante então poderia ajudar muito mais.

-Vá embora!

Repete Jason impaciente, era a última chance que poderia oferecer à ela.

...oOo...

Ginny tinha o pergaminho de Draco segurado por suas mãos trêmulas. A expressão horrorizada da Weasley era tão assombrada que poderiam jurar que estava diante de seu pior pesadelo, do seu próprio bicho papão, mas este, ela não teria como livrar-se num simples aceno de sua varinha.

A ruivinha mordeu com força o lábio inferior suprimindo um soluço desesperado, seu coração pareceu afundar num oceano escuro e gelado, não se sentia tão mal desde que Harry a livrara do diário de Tom... Voldemort. Ela terminou de ler pela segunda vez sem conseguir acreditar no que tinha a sua frente.

Lágrimas atingiram seus olhos, ele não poderia ter feito isso! Ele não tinha esse direito! Ninguém teria esse direito! Diante dela estavam escritos os maiores segredos da família Malfoy, cada crime, cada passo, cada esconderijo... e junto aos segredos, nomes, endereços, locais onde ela poderia fugir, onde a manteriam segura se mencionasse seu nome e por fim o que mais apavorou a grifinória...

A última folha do pergaminho Ginny recusou-se a aceitar, jogou-a com força no fundo de sua mochila, tomou o pergaminho anterior em suas mãos enquanto jogava algumas roupas na mochila apressadamente e com as costas da mão limpava os vestígios de lágrimas, encolheu a sua vassoura e guardou junto à alguns sapatos e poções.

Depois de guardar tudo o que considerava essencial ela arrancou uma folha de seu diário e rabiscou algumas mensagens, antes de guardar no bolso da calça. Satisfeita a grifinória de cabelos vermelhos respira fundo e esconde a mochila sob a cama.

-Agora eu só preciso encontrar ajuda!

Diz com determinação a grifinória.

...oOo...

Harry estava em estado de choque enquanto o diretor Dumbledor narrava a desordem na suprema corte no dia do julgamento onde o ministro Fudge postergou o veredicto à três dias após o interrogatório alegando que por se tratar de uma das últimas herdeiras da família Black, Bellatriz deveria usufruir de certos "direitos".

O moreno respirava pesadamente, as mãos apertavam os braços da cadeira com tanta força que os nós dos dedos perderam toda a cor. Dumbledore recebera a notícia logo após retornar do jogo de quadribol da Grifinória contra a Lufa-Lufa e enviou um chamado urgente à Ordem, convocando em especial Harry que agora não pronunciava uma única palavra.

Ele sentia o corpo inteiro tremer por dentro tamanha raiva que sentia, primeiro o maldito ministério recusava-se a acreditar no retorno de Voldemort em seu terceiro/quarto ano durante o torneio tribruxo, foi preciso Cedrico perder a vida para perceberem que a ameaça retornara e agora queriam esperar Bellatriz tirar mais vidas para terem a certeza de que tratava de uma comensal da morte?

Na opinião do grifinório isso era loucura! No mínimo um absurdo, não poderia entender como deixar uma psicopata como ela andar livremente pelo mundo mágico espalhando o terror entre bruxos e criaturas mágicas em nome de um senhor das trevas! Céus ela não se importou em atacar um castelo cheio de crianças inocentes, quase tirou a vida de Sírius e Remus aquela manhã e para completar tentou matar Hermione diante de seus olhos!

Remus chegou mais tarde e lançando um olhar preocupado à Harry sentou-se próximo à lareira acompanhado por Tonks, Moody, Arthur Weasley, Bill e para sua surpresa Sírius (que estava agora com os cabelos curtos e loiros e seus olhos agora tinham a mesma cor que os de Harry). Todos permaneciam em silêncio absoluto enquanto ouviam o velho diretor.

-Eles escolheram deixá-la em Azkaban por tempo indeterminado adiando o beijo do dementador enquanto decide sua sentença final...

Completa Dumbledore com pesar.

-Eles só estão dando tempo para ela escapar!

Reclama Bill indignado com o comportamento do ministro.

-Aposto que já tem um plano de fuga para aquela desgraçada!

Murmura Sírius com ira brilhando em seus olhos enquanto fechava as mãos em punhos, desejava livrar-se de sua prima mais do que qualquer coisa, isso é claro, depois de acabar com a vida de Peter.

-O maior problema ainda não é a fuga de Bellatrix... mas o fato de ter conseguido entrar em Hogwarts levantando a suspeitas de um traidor dentro do castelo, a culpa e o desaparecimento de Hagrid, e até agora ninguém conseguiu descobrir o que realmente ela pretendia ao invadir a escola!

Explica Remus finalmente se pronunciando com uma aparente calma, já que todos ao seu redor estavam com os ânimos tão alterados, alguém deveria agir como ponto de equilíbrio para todos.

-Estava em busca de algo para Voldemort, mas ainda não temos certeza!

Explica Moody cruzando os braços enquanto andava de um extremo a outro da sala.

-Se ela estivesse aqui atrás do Harry já o teria alcançado antes que descobríssemos, significa que ela não encontrou o que queria...

Completa Tonks e seus cabelos ganham um tom arroxeado enquanto pensava.

-Por isso desejam esvaziar Hogwarts? O ministério também está sob comando de Voldemort? Temos que proteger Hogwarts, esta é o único lugar que posso chamar de lar e não vou permitir que Voldemort o destrua também! Não desta vez!

Harry vociferava estreitando os olhos e ficando de pé. Ficar parado enquanto conversavam sobre o que poderia levar Bellatrix ao castelo parecia inútil para ele, o que mais desejava agora é tomar algumas medidas drásticas para impedir que chegassem a Hogwarts, queria derrubar o ministério, queria fazer justiça de verdade ao invés de ficar parado enquanto os outros corriam riscos e faziam escolhas em seu lugar, essa guerra era dele afinal.

-Temos que encontrar o que Bellatrix procurava antes que eles cheguem até aqui!

Bradava Harry com determinação.

-Nós já temos uma vaga idéia do que poderia ser Harry...

Comenta Sírius seriamente levantando e seguindo até o afilhado colocando a mão sobre seu ombro o levando a sentar-se novamente.

-E por isso o trouxemos aqui!

Completa o padrinho antes de permitir que Dumbledore o explicasse.

...oOo...

Rony saía da sala da professora McGonagall estarrecido. A looongaaa conversa com a vice-diretora e chefe da casa Grifinória lhe dera o maior e mais assustador sermão da sua vida. O ruivinho engoliu em seco ao lembrar de como aquela mulher pode ser assustadora. Especialmente quando o chamava pelo seu nome completo e ameaçava chamar sua mãe para comparecer a esta reuniãozinha.

Mas, tinha que admitir, cada palavra da professora ficara enraizada na mente do grifinório, eram conselhos, orientações, lições que antes Rony não parecia aprender, reações que ele não notava, sentimentos que ele ignorava... realmente Harry e Sírius tinham toda a razão, garotas... nunca poderia entendê-las completamente, mas depois do sermão de McGonagall se esforçaria mais para não repetir seus erros.

-Em primeiro lugar senhor Weasley não adianta desculpar-se da boca para fora tem que mostrar que esta arrependido!

Falava ela, nisso passou o resto do dia ensinando Rony a como comportar-se, como ser cavalheiro, o que deveria ou não falar. Ao final de tudo a vice-diretora atribuiu ao grifinório como detenção todas as noites em seu escritório ela daria aulas de "etiqueta" ao capitão que gemeu ao lembrar de como a professora o tratara.

-Se levar uma garota para comer num restaurante qual a primeira coisa que deverá fazer ao chegarem à mesa?

Questiona Minerva levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Fazer o pedido?

Responde dando de ombros deixando McGonagall em choque.

-Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória senhor Weasley!

Repreende a vice-diretora balançando negativamente a cabeça enquanto Rony choramingava sem saber porque ela o maltratava assim.

-Deve puxar a cadeira para ela!

Anuncia a velha bruxa esfregando as têmporas impaciente.

-Se eu puxar a cadeira ela iria cair no chão!

Rebate o ruivo indignado deixando a professora mais nervosa ainda.

-Você puxaria a cadeira para que ela sentasse senhor Weasley!

Responde a professora em um lamento.

-Mas ela poderia fazer isso com as próprias mãos, não sou elfo doméstico!

Reclama Rony emburrado.

-Menos DEZ pontos para a grifinória senhor Weasley! De agora em diante apenas siga meus conselhos e mantenha essa sua boca fechada estamos entendidos?

Vociferava a professora possessa e o ruivinho apenas se encolheu na cadeira temendo perder 1000000 de pontos para a sua casa se continuasse reclamando.

-Muito bem... assim que recebem os pedidos... saberia como se portar à mesa?

Questiona a professora o olhando pelo canto do olho desconfiada, ela já vira muitas vezes como Rony devorava a comida e estava determinada a transformar esse "trasgo" em príncipe e remontar o que restou da reputação da sua casa que caiu em pedacinhos com o show de Rony no campo de quadribol diante de toda Hogwarts.

Com um breve aceno de sua varinha uma mesa redonda coberta por um fino tecido branco e sobre ela um conjunto requintado de porcelanas (pratos, taças e talheres, muitos talheres) a boca de Rony foi ao chão.

-Santo Merlin! Para quê tantos desses?

Pergunta Ron horrorizado.

-Para comer é obvio! Vou ensinar a usá-los!

Responde McGonagall irritada.

-Eu só tenho duas mãos! E já seu usar um garfo!

Reclama o ruivo perplexo. Minerva fecha os olhos e aperta a varinha com força entre os dedos contando até um milhão mentalmente, ela não se deixaria levar por um garoto, já ensinara milhares de jovens bagunceiros, Mélin ela ensinara James, Sírius e Remus... Ronald Weasley não iria comprometer sua sanidade mental!

-Usará de forma correta, cada um de uma vez...

Responde em um tom de voz perigosamente calma não desviando o olhar sobre a faca de corte transversal para peixes, mais uma vez Ron engoliu seco. Outra lembrança também o fez estremecer enquanto seguia para seu salão comunal.

-Há várias formas de usar um guardanapo dependendo da ocasião!

Explicava Minerva segurando o pedaço de pano retangular frente ao rosto do ruivo que esforçava-se para manter-se acordado.

-Está me ouvindo senhor Wealey? Ou prefere que eu crie uma nova utilidade para este guardanapo e usá-lo como corda de forca para acordá-lo?

Provoca a vice-diretora estreitando os olhos mortalmente.

Rony enxugou o suor da sua testa nervosamente quando subia as escadas, escutara o som de uma música das Esquisitonas e a ultima lembrança atravessou sua mente.

-Dança?

Perguntou a professora andando de um lado para outro da sua sala enquanto agitava a varinha para afastar os móveis. Nesse momento o ruivo suou frio, era tão bom dançando quando usando sapados femininos.

-Er... bem professora eu... n..n..n

-Você o que?

-Não sei! Sinto muito professora!

Responde de uma única vez corajosamente.

-Oh... como suspeitava senhor Weasley... poderemos começar pela música clássica!

Explica a professora e uma suave melodia encheu o lugar.

-Vamos, o que está esperando, não vai me acompanhar?

Questiona impaciente McGonagall e Rony amaldiçoou-se mentalmente imaginando que seus colegas o matariam depois que McGonagall tirasse todos os pontos da Grifinória por ele ter espezinhado seus pés!

Respirando fundo e tomando coragem o ruivinho finalmente atravessou o retrato da mulher gorda e seu mundo parou, não enxergava mais nenhuma pessoa, não ouvia nenhuma voz, menos ainda a música agitada das Esquisitonas. Tudo pareceu congelar no tempo e espaço para que ele tivesse a chance de contemplar a sua Luna sorrindo para ele, o seu rei Weasley!

Todas as preocupações e temores do grifinório desapareceram no momento em que seus olhos se encontraram, o sorriso dela pareceu iluminar todo o salão, tão doce e encantador que ele não resistiu e seguiu ao seu encontro como se nada nem ninguém estivesse em seu caminho.

-Senti tanto sua falta!

Sem nem perceber, Rony dissera as primeiras coisas que lhe vieram à mente e ficou completamente vermelho quando ela riu e levou as mãos delicadas ao seu pescoço o puxando para si. O perfume dela o deixava extasiado e a maciez da sua pele o enlouquecia, tudo o que mais desejava era tomar seus lábios e provar o sabor de morangos e suco de abóbora que tanto amava.

Sentindo o coração explodir dentro do peito, ele envolveu a cintura dela em seus braços a puxando para si e a beijou. O universo explodia em milhões de estrelas quando ouviu o som de palmas e os gritos entusiasmados dos seus colegas de casa incentivados pelos seus próprios irmãos.

-HEY! HEY! HEY! WEASLEY É NOSSO REI!

Gritavam os demais enquanto Rony dando de ombros levanta Luna ainda a prendendo em seus braços e a gira no ar enquanto mantinhas seus lábios colados. Nada importava agora, nunca se sentira tão feliz por fazer algo assim.

...oOo...

Draco empurrou o prato ainda cheio na grande mesa de mogno da luxuosa sala de jantar Malfoy. Fechou brevemente os olhos cinzentos ignorando as vozes e ruídos incômodos ao seu redor, buscou a tranqüilidade do silencio em sua mente.

Não sentia fome, seu estômago revirava, a presença de tantos comensais da morte juntos, dividindo a mesma mesa que sua família em comemoração ao adiamento da sentença de Bellatrix Lestrange. O próprio ministro se encarregou de enviar os piores aurores em sua guarda e os dementadores estavam sob controle de Voldemort.

Narcisa tinha um semblante suave e o olhar impassível, um sorriso fraco estampado no rosto enquanto erguia a taça mecanicamente a cada brinde em comemoração, Draco sabia o esforço que ela fazia para parecer tão inabalável, Lúcius ostentava um olhar satisfeito e um semblante de contentamento absoluto, orgulhoso de seu plano para libertar Bella da prisão.

Snape continuava com a carranca de sempre e olhares tediosos como se estivesse diante de bárbaros enquanto o loiro sonserino trincava os dentes e soltava os talheres silenciosamente. Praguejou baixinho desejando ser invisível para poder sair dali. Aquele ambiente o fazia mal, a mansão apesar de cheia, estava mais sombria que nunca.

Mas, forçava-se a permanecer ali, naquela mesa rodeada por escórias bêbadas, bruxos de todos os escalões, seguidores submissos à Voldemort. No entanto, era a única forma e também a mais segura de absorver o máximo de informações possíveis de todos eles. Uma gargalhada esganiçada ecoou fazendo Draco estreitar os olhos em desgosto, Greyback e Yalex conversavam sobre algo.

-Eu tinha a filha do Lovegood nas minhas mãos quando o maldito moleque cabelo de fogo chamou o centauro desgraçado!

Gritava Greyback com ânsia sobre o seu domínio na floresta proibida. Do outro lado da mesa, os pais de Crabble e Goyle falavam sobre rondas de vigilância.

-O grandalhão dorme como um bebê!

Sorria de forma doente o maior deles.

-Um desperdício um gigante de aspecto poderoso ser tão medroso quanto ele! Não valia um galeão...

Afirmavam Goyle.

-Você será o próximo na vigia das masmorras!

Exigia Crabble enquanto um elfo enchia pela quarta vez seu copo com o melhor firewisky da mansão, para a sua sorte Rabicho estava vigiando os prisioneiros do senhor das trevas enquanto este estava escondido nas montanhas com outros comensais aguardando a libertação de Bellatrix.

Draco era sorrateiro, não falava e também mal se envolvia nas conversas ao seu redor, colocou no rosto uma expressão entediada e sorveu metade de seu próprio copo antes de olhar seu pai.

Lúcius enviava-lhe um olhar perigoso, que teria intimidado a qualquer um, mas, Draco o conhecia bem o suficiente, aquele olhar significava que seu pai esperava algo dele, mas desta vez o sonserino estava feliz por desapontar seu pai.

Levantando uma sobrancelha, Lúcius desviou sua atenção para Snape que comentava com McNair sobre os aurores em Hogwarts e as desconfianças de Dumbledore. O professor enviou a Draco um olhar discreto para que ele aproveitasse a chance para fugir da sala de jantar.

Em silencio o Malfoy saiu da sala de jantar, pretendia esgueirar-se até seu quarto onde pegaria a sua capa e seguiria até as masmorras para verificar se Hagrid realmente se encontrava lá.

-Não esperava te encontrar tão cedo aqui Malfoy!

Uma voz sarcástica o recepcionou na porta do seu quarto.

-Gostou da surpresa?

...oOo...

O rosto tenso de Harry perdera toda a cor, seus intensos olhos verdes estavam vidrados na figura do diretor da escola a sua frente, o silêncio que os circundavam era aterrador, cada palavra, controlada, de Dumbledore era absorvida com extremo cuidado e ninguém o interrompera uma única vez.

Todos estavam cientes que não teriam outra chance de tocar no mesmo assunto depois disso, o risco de reunir boa parte da Ordem em Hogwarts já demonstrava que a urgência em encontrar os objetos desejados por Voldemort atingira um limite máximo. Todos estavam se arriscando para estar ali, até mesmo Sírius.

Harry respirou profusamente, sua mente sobrecarregada encontrava-se a vagar através de suas memórias os encontros anteriores com a forma híbrida daquele que se intitulava o senhor das trevas. Um maldito assassino sem coração!

O grifinório sentiu o estômago embrulhar, todas as vezes que sentiu sua cicatriz arder, todos os sonhos, todos os momentos que compartilhava contra sua vontade dos sentimentos de ira do seu maior inimigo. Ele estava próximo daquele que mais odiava a cada vez que fechava os olhos, era como se ambos dividissem o mesmo corpo.

Um homem como Voldemort dilacerara a própria alma para levar adiante seus planos das trevas. Fortalecia-se do medo dos mais fracos e não conhecia limites para causar dor e sofrimento, deixando sempre um rastro de sangue por onde passava.

Conseguira os aliados mais influentes, tinha poder, tinha mais seguidores do que ele poderia imaginar, tinha o terror da comunidade bruxa a seu favor e estava manipulando seus comensais como marionetes sobre um tabuleiro até chegar ao seu objetivo... a profecia... a morte de Harry.

-Acha mesmo que essas coisas possam estar por Hogwarts?

Questionava Arthur com preocupação, especialmente por seus filhos ainda estarem expostos a mais um possível ataque de Voldemort, as lembranças de sua filha mais nova sobre controle do bruxo das trevas o deixava ainda mais nervoso.

-Horcrux, esse é o nome desses objetos que receberam parte da alma dele...

Corrige Dumbledore ainda num tom de voz sombrio.

-Mas poderia ser qualquer coisa!

Completa Tonks ainda em choque, seus cabelos e olhos agora eram uma confusão de cores escuras e Remus segurou seu ombro em apoio.

-Um sapato velho, um copo, uma capa, um objeto trouxa... qualquer coisa!

Reclama Sírius levantando-se e andando de um lado a outro.

-Seria contra sua arrogância usar qualquer objeto sem algum significado especial e duvido muito que se utilize de algum artefato trouxa!

Explica Moody balançando negativamente a cabeça enquanto tentava encontrar alguma resposta para este enigma.

-O diário que Ginny usou poderia ser uma dessas coisas?

Questiona Bill com um olhar severo, e o diretor apenas confirmou com um gesto de rosto.

-Então quando o Harry destruiu aquela coisa uma das partes da alma de você-sabe-quem foi eliminada?

Pergunta Arthur com os olhos amplos em surpresa.

-Sim! Quando Harry usou o dente de basilisco espalhando seu veneno sobre ele o pedaço da alma de Voldemort se foi e o diário tornou-se inútil para os avanços dele!

Anuncia o diretor.

-Então só podemos destruir essas coisas com veneno de basilisco? Não existem outros objetos capazes de destruir a alma de Voldemort?

A voz de Lupin ecoou chamando a atenção de todos, o processo de divisão de alma era feito através de rituais negros e dificilmente a magia (sem ser das trevas) teria eficiência em destruí-los.

-Estou pesquisando alguns meios alternativos... mas este será tema de uma próxima reunião, neste momento todos os nossos esforços estarão em vasculhar cada mínimo local de Hogwarts e encontrar esses objetos antes de Voldemort!

Anuncia o diretor ficando de pé e retirando os feitiços de isolamento e silenciamento das suas portas e janelas e dispensou os membros da Ordem, Moody e Arthur foram os primeiros a despedirem-se e seguirem através de Flu para o gabinete do ministério.

Sírius desejou poder ficar um pouco mais para conversar com Harry, o garoto simplesmente não dissera uma única palavra desde que começaram a reunião. o maroto estava preocupado com seu afilhado e não foi embora antes de puxar o grifinório para um forte abraço e fez Remus prometer que manteria um olho sobre ele.

Tonks, Remus e Bill ficariam em Hogwarts, a auror reforçaria as rondas entre as casas de Hogwarts e já planejava contatar Moody para iniciarem as buscas pelo castelo durante a noite.

Bill a pedido de Dumbedore estaria reforçando as proteções do castelo e buscando os vestígios de magia das trevas na enfermaria após o ataque assim como na câmara secreta.

Remus no entanto esperou que os dois saíssem da sala do diretor antes de falar com Harry.

-Harry, você está bem?

Pergunta o lobisomem ao grifinório que parecia congelado em seu lugar. Como resposta, Harry apenas balançou negativamente o rosto antes de se levantar na intenção de deixar a sala do diretor e encontrar logo Hermione.

Precisava dela mais do que nunca, precisava do seu apoio, da sua atenção, dos seus conselhos, da sua presença para não cometer uma loucura. Uma voz no fundo da sua cabeça o atormentava com a possibilidade de não conseguirem deter Voldemort a tempo, até mesmo Dumbledore parecia preocupado demais para que se sentisse bem.

Todas as pessoas dentro daquela sala estavam dispostas a arriscar suas vidas para colocar fim a esta guerra, todos tinham um motivo para lutar, mas seria ele e apenas ele que no final teria que destruir essa ameaça de uma vez por todas...

Sentiu todos seus músculos enrijecerem, os peso retornara aos seus ombros triplicando as incertezas e os temores do moreno, ele não se sentia preparado para assumir este papel de herói, ele mal tinha um motivo concreto para lutar, sim havia a morte de seus pais, as maldades e mortes que Voldemort espalhava pelo mundo bruxo...

Mas, nada disso o impelia a partir rumo a uma morte certa para enfrentar o bruxo das trevas mais temidos de seu tempo. Ele mal completara dezesseis anos, tinha notas baixas, poderia ser bom em DCAT mas não tinha conhecimento o bastante para uma batalha real.

Fechou os olhos com força, seus amigos seguiriam com ele para a guerra, todos os bruxos em Hogwarts estariam em perigo por culpa dele... o sentimento de culpa o assolou até Remus se aproximar com uma mão reconfortante em seu ombro.

Dumbledore observava a tudo com pesar, não desejava que Harry levasse tanta responsabilidade sobre o fim desta guerra, mas não havia outra forma de preparar o único capaz de destruir esta ameaça de uma vez por todas.

-Encontrei os pais da Hermione!

Diz o lobisomem na tentativa de animar o grifinório, mas assim que se virou para falar com o maroto, Tonks entra ofegante na sala chamando a atenção de todos.

-Diretor Dumbledore! Temos um caso de urgência! Há uma explosão de magia brutal no sétimo andar!

Gritava a auror e em instantes Harry desaparece pela porta desesperado. Maldição ele a deixara sozinha de novo!

...oOo...

Cho sentira as paredes estremecerem e os degraus tremerem sob seus pés. Seus olhos logo alcançaram o corredor do sétimo andar com preocupação. Uma onda de magia bruta a envolveu e ela podia sentir através de seus instintos que isso a mataria.

-Protego!

Gritou apontando a nova varinha em direção ao corredor ganhando tempo para fugir quando um escudo translúcido se formou diante de seu corpo bloqueando a barreira. Estava apavorada, algo lhe dizia que aquela fonte de poder lhe era muito conhecida!

Sentindo-se atormentada com essas lembranças que lhe vieram como flashes soltos e sem nexo algum, a corvinal decide bloquear a fonte desse poder, apontou a varinha para o corredor vazio ela lançou uma maldição poderosa, uma das mais fortes que conhecia:

-Fragorius protecttus!

Uma luz azulada explodiu da ponta da sua varinha e percorreu cada janela, retrato e coluna do corredor formando pelo caminho um barreira poderosa que trancou com runas desenhadas em ouro os dois lados do corredor. Agora ninguém mais entraria e ninguém mais sairia.

-Eu sinto muito Jason...

Murmura a oriental antes de desaparecer pela escadaria sem olhar para trás.

...oOo...

Hermione grita ao sentir o corpo ser jogado contra a poltrona, quando Jason ciente de que ela não o deixaria sozinho, corre para a porta de saída da sala precisa. Percebendo as intenções do lufa-lufa e preocupada com a confusão que ele poderia causar com montes de alunos inocentes na sua atual condição, Hermione aponta a varinha para a porta e a faz desaparecer.

Jason estava fora de si, seu rosto contorcendo-se com ira. As mãos fechadas em punhos ele esmurrava a parede onde deveria estar a porta de saída. Um grunhido feroz escapou por entre as presas afiadas enquanto ele arranhava as unhas pelo papel de parede pálido à procura de uma saída.

-Jason, por favor, pare!

Grita Hermione levantando-se e chamando a atenção do monitor, os olhos dele eram assustadores, não havia vestígios do atencioso lufa-lufa de horas atrás, este parecia disposto a usar de toda a força bruta que possuísse para obter o que desejava, ele não deveria ser desafiado.

-Jas-Jason você precisa se controlar...

Alerta a grifinória relutando em lançar um ataque estuporante contra ele, ela não sabia as conseqüências de interromper a transformação num estágio tão agressivo quanto este, recusava-se a colocar sua vida em risco, afinal ele salvou a vida dela, seria o mínimo que poderia fazer por ele.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Gritou o lufa-lufa quando outro choque poderoso como um raio atravessou seu corpo o fazendo contorcer-se em agonia, ele cai de joelhos ofegante, o suor escorrendo pelo rosto e pingando no chão. Era doloroso demais para ele suportar, doloroso demais para resistir.

-Vá... embora... Hermione!

Pede entre grunhidos o lufa-lufa.

-Agora!

Gritou quando uma explosão de magia o atingiu toda a sala desfigurou-se como se um furacão a tivesse destruído. Os olhos excessivamente negros não emitiam emoção alguma, Jason não respondia mais por seus atos.

Todo o ambiente da sala modificou-se junto a uma lembrança de Hermione, a ultima vez que enfrentara uma criatura descontrolada assim foi quando resgatou Sírius junto à Harry e fugiram de Lupin na floresta proibida.

E para seu desespero a sala replicou a floresta proibida como naquela noite, um arrepio de medo percorreu o corpo d grifinória que desejou de todas as formas possíveis que Harry estivesse ali, ao seu lado, mais do que nunca.

...oOo...

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

Sibilava Draco estreitando os olhos perigosamente.

-O mesmo que você! Esta noite me tornarei um comensal da morte!

Responde Zabini com um sorriso irônico em direção ao loiro.

-Saia do meu quarto!

Exige o Malfoy entre dentes.

-Não precisa ficar tão sensível, não toquei nas suas coisas!

Responde Zabini levantando as mãos em falsa rendição, seus olhos faiscavam em malícia.

-Não em todas...

Murmura balançando a cabeça negativamente deixando Draco furioso.

-Maldito seja... me deixe em paz!

Bradou o monitor, mas Blaise apenas cruza os braços encostando-se no batente da porta.

-Sou convidado de honra de Lúcius Malfoy! Não se atreveria a me desafiar!

Responde tranquilamente Zabini.

-Pouco me importa quem o convidou, apenas não fique no meu caminho!

Rebate o loiro sem menor cerimônia passando pelo colega e entrando em seu quarto.

-Se fosse você não me trataria assim... a pessoa que irei sacrificar pode ser muito importante para um certo sonserino...

Ameaça Blaise deixando Draco furioso a ponto de segurar sua varinha no pescoço de Zabini.

-Não ouse me ameaçar!

Responde em tom mortal.

-Não ouse você a duvidar do que sou capaz Malfoy! Esta noite ocuparei o seu lugar de uma vez por todas!

Completa Zabini deixando Draco sozinho a pensar quem seria a vítima do outro sonserino.

...oOo...

Gina desceu as escadas do dormitório das garotas e olhou para Rony e Luna se beijando com todo o amor do mundo, sendo aplaudidos por todos seus colegas e amigos. Seu coração apertou, como ela desejava poder viver igual felicidade com o seu arrogante sonserino.

Em silencio e tomando cuidado para que ninguém percebesse ela deixou o salão comunal grifinório e correu o máximo que suas pernas suportariam até as masmorras. Para a sua sorte, a esta hora nenhum sonserino estava a vista, todos estavam provavelmente aproveitando o resto do domingo em Hogsmead ou andando pelo terreno de Hogwarts, estava um dia lindo afinal.

Com um suspiro cansado ela entrou no dormitório de monitor-chefe de Draco disposta a não deixar pedra sobre pedra. Precisava encontrar todas as possíveis pistas que o sonserino lhe deixara.

Com o coração na mão ela vasculhou a cama dele, os livros e pergaminhos, distraindo-se ao admirar a letra dele sobre o papel, as suas palavras, sua lógica, olhou cuidadosamente todos os seus livros, em grande maioria sobre DCAT, feitiços e poções.

Respirou fundo, o perfume dele parecia estar espalhado pelo ar. Ginny sorriu com as lembranças dos beijos que compartilhavam com tanto amor e ódio naquele mesmo lugar. Tocou os lábios na lembrança e sorriu.

Revirou a cama, os lençóis, as cortinas, criados mudos e com grande trabalho conseguiu desbloquear usando magia as gavetas de uma escrivaninha cheia de cartas de Lucius ameaçando-o para tornar-se logo um comensal. Determinada ela guardou algumas dessas cartas em seu bolso, acreditando que lhe seria útil mais tarde.

Passou a mexer nas roupas dele, tão finas, caras e macias... sempre negras. Alcançou uma capa, e vasculhou seus bolsos até encontrar um anel de parta em forma de serpente com dois pequenos rubis onde estariam seus olhos.

Ofegou. Encontrara a primeira pista que o sonserino lhe deixara na carta.

-Agora só faltam três!

Comemora a ruivinha com um aceno de sua varinha arrumando toda a bagunça que causou antes de deixar as masmorras. Para sua surpresa encontrou os aurores correndo de um lado a outro mencionando alguma coisa sobre explosão e sétimo andar.

...oOo...

Harry saiu da sala do diretor rápido como um raio, o coração explodindo dentro do peito, respiração acelerada e os músculos do corpo completamente tensos, sua mente parecia acompanhar a pressão de seu corpo correndo a mil com imagens de Hermione em perigo novamente, sozinha com Jason Stuarts na sala precisa.

Praguejou mentalmente, era sua culpa, novamente sua culpa a deixar sozinha! Engatou a respiração quando inúmeras possibilidades lhe vieram à cabeça, ela poderia estar ferida, Jason poderia fazê-la prisioneira, ele poderia mentir para a grifinória, poderia querer obrigá-la a algo que ela não desejaria, céus ele poderia atacá-la agora que estava tão vulnerável sem Harry ao seu lado.

As palavras de Tonks ecoavam em seus ouvidos. Uma explosão de magia brutal. Mérlin se algo acontecesse à Hermione ele enlouqueceria, ele mataria Jason assim que pusesse suas mãos sobre ele. Trincando os dentes com força o grifinório tentou inutilmente afastar esses pensamentos enquanto subia as escadarias avançando de três em três degraus de uma única vez.

Estava tão angustiado que esqueceu-se totalmente de invocar sua firebolt ou a Dobby para chegar mais rápido ao sétimo andar, na realidade sua cabeça só o guiava em direção à Hermione e nada mais. Seu semblante era um mistura perigosa de fúria e temor.

Ao chegar ao ultimo degrau não conseguiu esconder a expressão aterrorizada ao sentir a onda de magia que emanava do corredor aparentemente vazio. Sua mão alcançou a varinha em questão de segundos, Hermione estava ali, frente a frente com a fonte daquele poder, correndo perigo e isso deixou todos os sentidos de Harry em alerta absoluto.

Correu em direção ao centro do corredor apenas para ser jogado para trás por uma poderosa barreira azulada que emitia faíscas elétricas ao mínimo toque. O grifinório levantou-se alcançando sua varinha.

-Diffindo!

Bradou mas a magia tocou a barreira e fora absorvida por ela desaparecendo instantaneamente.

-Maldição!

Gritou voltando-se para a barreira que o jogou contra a parede mais uma vez assim que tentou usar magia para destruí-la.

-Finite incantatten!

Gritou e mais uma vez a barreira absorveu o encanto o expelindo como conseqüência. Mas desta vez o grifinório estava mais preparado e apesar de ser atingido pelos raios azuis conseguiu se manter de pé.

-Se isso não se desfaz por bem... será por mal!

Vociferou o escolhido concentrando-se em como derrubar aquela maldita barreira que o impedia de alcançar a sua Hermione.

-Bombarda!

Bradou o feitiço e uma explosão sem proporções atingiu o corredor. As paredes ao seu redor estremeciam diante do poder do ataque de Harry e a barreira pareceu ceder por algumas frações de segundo antes de absorver a maior parte do feitiço fazendo runas douradas brilharem intensamente.

-Reducto!

Continuou o grifinório usando toda sua magia nessas ataques, agora que percebera que estas runas absorviam seus ataques se dedicaria a sobrecarregá-las até encontrar uma forma de atravessá-la.

-Estupore!

Gritou sem pestanejar.

-Incendius! Rictusempra! Bombarda máxima!

A combinação de ataques fez o chão sob seus pés tremerem violentamente e a barreira perdeu toda a cor. Sem pensar suas vezes Harry atravessou sentindo cada fibra de seu corpo ser atingida por uma dor excruciante quase que como uma maldição de crucius.

A barreira apesar de fraca, resistia a passagem de Harry, as runas brilharam mais fortes e o grifinório sentiu os joelhos cederem. Trincou os dentes tentando manter-se de pé. Com um esforço sobre-humano, segurou a varinha na mão direita.

-Bombarda!

Gritou novamente apontando para o teto acima dele. A barreira mágica entrou em colapso e Harry fora novamente jogado sob o chão com violência, mas desta vez, dentro dos limites da barreira.

O moreno mal teve tempo de se recuperar e blocos rochosos caíam sobre ele. Girando o corpo sob os escombros ele escapou por pouco de um pedaço de rocha que cairia sobre a sua cabeça.

Levantou-se de súbito correndo para a parede da sala precisa andando de um lado a outro desejando que Hermione estivesse bem. Seu coração congelou ao sentir poderosos golpes na parte interior da parede. A porta surgiu e assim que sua mão tocou a maçaneta um grito de Hermione fora ouvido.

Seus olhos ampliaram atemorizados, vasculhando entre aquela floresta fria por algum sinal de Hermione.

-HERMIONE!

Gritou desesperado avançando entre raízes altas e terra úmida sob seus pés.

-HERMIONE, ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?

Gritou novamente sentindo-se mais e mais angustiado pelo silêncio que se apossou do lugar. Respirando pesadamente levantou a varinha e murmurou "lumus" antes de seguir adiante, estranhamente sentia olhos sobre si, mas não encontrava ninguém, para piorar tudo a sala recusava-se a mudar de forma permanecendo na cópia da floresta proibida.

-Harry cuidado!

Gritou Hermione antes que o grifinório tivesse chance de desviar para evitar que Jason avançasse sobre ele ferozmente. Por sorte, as garras do lufa-lufa só passaram de raspão pela perna esquerda do grifinório.

Apontando a varinha para Jason com as mãos trêmulas, Hermione se desespera ao ver sangue nas garras do lufa-lufa.

-Harry?

Grita preocupada saindo de onde estava escondida e correndo em direção ao escolhido. Jason avançava sobre Harry que tentava tirar a varinha que ficara presa entre algumas raízes.

-Estupefaça!

Gritou Hermione e o feitiço passou raspando pelo pescoço de Jason que finalmente volta sua atenção para ela, os olhos completamente negros faiscando com ira.

-Hermione foge!

Gritou Harry puxando sua varinha e aproveitando a distração de Jason

-Fieremont!

Bradou o grifinório e uma rajada poderosa de fogo atinge o lufa-lufa o jogando a vários metros longe de Harry. Ele gemia e se contorcia de dor, a pele ardendo em carne viva com as queimaduras e as roupas aos trapos.

Hermione congelara apavorada quando Harry a alcançou e puxando sua mão correu até a saída da sala precisa. Assim que abriram a porta e se viram no silencio do corredor do sétimo andar Harry aperta os braços ao redor da cintura monitora enterrando o rosto na curva do seu pescoço.

Ainda trêmula, Hermione retribui ao abraço do grifinório segurando as lágrimas nos olhos.

-Eu senti tanto medo Harry!

Diz a morena sentindo o coração apertado deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem por seus olhos enquanto envolvia os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

-Shhh... está tudo bem eu estou aqui! Não vou deixar ninguém te machucar!

Promete Harry afastando o rosto para olhá-la nos olhos, com uma das mãos ele enxuga as lágrimas da face de Hermione beijando suavemente seus lábios.

-Agora temos que ir!

Avisa o moreno interrompendo o momento entre os dois, era questão de tempo para Jason encontrar a saída e voltar a perseguir seus alvos.

-Não podemos deixá-lo aqui Harry é perigoso!

Protesta Hermione o puxando pelo braço.

-Hermione confie em mim, não será qualquer um capaz de entrar neste corredor!

Diz Harry com ironia forçada, os olhos de Hermione se surpreendem ao encontrar o corredor em pleno caos.

-Alguém colocou uma barreira mágica poderosa, dói como um inferno passar por ela!

Alerta Harry puxando a grifinória para longe do muro azul que separava os dois lados do corredor.

-Isso é um encanto de cárcere máximo Harry! É impossível atravessar, ele absorve qualquer magia enviada à ele!

Hermione envia um olhar preocupado para o moreno.

-Ele não parecia tão forte assim, ele cedia enquanto absorvia os feitiços então eu aproveitei a chance!

Explica Harry dando de ombros, mas assim que deu um passo a frente sentiu uma dor forte sobre a perna esquerda. Os seus olhos abaixaram e ele encontrou uma ferida profunda abaixo do joelho. Sua preocupação aumentou quando encontrou o rosto de Hermione extremamente pálido.

Seguiu seus olhos, ele deixara um rastro de sangue até ali. Era questão de minutos até Jason o seguir. O lufa-lufa estava completamente descontrolado, sua aparência desfigurada e seus olhos tão sombrios que ele não poderia demonstrar qualquer resquício do monitor-chefe exemplar da sua casa.

Segundos mais tarde a porta da sala precisa quase fora arrancada fora quando Jason saiu uivando feroz a procura de Harry e Hermione, o cheiro de sangue o instigando mais e mais, seu peito, rosto e pescoço em carne viva, ferida que fez Hermione virar o rosto horrorizada.

Harry percebendo que estariam presos com o lufa-lufa se colocou a frente de Hermione que não soltou sua mão um único instante se quer.

-O que aconteceu com ele?

Questiona Harry sem deixar de encarar a estranha figura de Jason, mas baixo o suficiente para apenas Hermione ouvir.

-Eu não tenho certeza, mas ele disse que se transformou em um monstro para salvar a minha vida naquela manhã! Ele começou a explicar, depois perdeu a calma e começou a se transformar nisso!

Diz Hermione nervosa apertando ainda mais a mão de Harry. Poderia estar assustada com o que acontecera a Jason, mas com Harry ao seu lado ela sabia que tudo ficaria bem.

-Hermione você sabe como desativar essa barreira não sabe?

Pergunta Harry olhando de canto para a grifinória que percebe de imediato o plano dele.

-Não Harry, não vou deixar você segurar o Jason sozinho, juntos somos mais fortes! Podemos conter o Jason até os aurores chegarem!

Ele olhou para ele com irritação, até nessas horas ela tinha que ser teimosa?

-Hermione...

-Eu não vou te deixar sozinho Harry!

Rebate a grifinória levantando sua varinha e lançando-lhe um olhar desafiador. O escolhido a fitou com um misto de raiva e adoração, desejava beijá-la nesse momento mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

-Ok, senhorita sabe-tudo... qual seu plano?

Pergunta Harry respirando silenciosamente, aproveitando que Jason estava de costas e andando lentamente por causa dos ferimentos que Harry lhe causou.

-Ele está fora de controle, precisamos deixá-lo desacordado antes que os aurores cheguem até aqui e o confundam com um lobisomem qualquer que invadiu o castelo!

Explica Hermione e Harry lança-lhe um olhar estupefato.

-Ele é um lobisomem?

-Não sei ao certo, mas é o que mais se aproxima!

Responde a grifinória antes de respirar fundo e soltar a mão de Harry.

-Remus teria percebido!

Insiste Harry.

-Não até a primeira transformação!

Corrige Hermione impaciente.

-Mas não estamos em época de lua-cheia!

Enfatiza o escolhido e Hermione percebe que desta vez o grifinória tinha razão. Seus olhos ampliam-se horrorizados.

-Temos que pará-lo agora!

Bradou a grifinória e Harry aponta a varinha para o teto acima da cabeça do lufa-lufa.

-Bombarda!

Mais uma explosão derruba pedaços pesados do teto sobre Jason que volta-se furioso para o casal de grifinórios.

-Plus evertere maximus!

Bradou Dumbledore e um raio brilhante escapou da sua varinha atingindo as barreiras azuis como ácido sobre seda, corroíam toda aquela magia derrubando as alas e runas permitindo que Remus, Tonks e Bill fossem em socorro de Jason, Harry e Hermione.

-Protego!

Gritou Harry formando um poderoso escudo entre ele, Hermione e o lufa-lufa. Tonks se aproxima.

-Estupefaça!

Gritou apontando para Jason.

-Expulsio Agiment!

Bradou Bill e logo Jason fora jogado do outro lado do corredor desacordado.

...oOo...

O silencio na enfermaria só foi cortado com a chegada de Dumbledore, Tonks, Bill, Harry, Hermione e Remus que levitava o corpo gravemente ferido de Jason Stuars da Lufa-Lufa.

Madame Pomfrey abafou um gemido de horror com as condições do monitor Stuarts, aquela queimadura além de dolorosa demoraria muito a ser cicatrizada. Seus olhos ampliaram-se ao ver o estado da perna esquerda de Harry e as contusões de Hermione.

-O que vocês fizeram afinal?

Questiona a curandeira indicando três leitos para os alunos enquanto Dumbledore explicava à ela o ocorrido. Minutos depois, Rony, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Dean, os gêmeos e uma nervosa Cho Chang esperavam por notícias na porta da enfermaria.

Os grifinórios só foram liberados depois do horário do jantar, os elfos se ocuparam com a arrumação do sétimo andar enquanto Remus e Tonks manteriam em segredo a atual condição de Jason. Bill passou o resto da noite a reforçar as alas de proteção sobre o castelo antes de se juntar a seus irmãos.

Harry recuperou-se rapidamente e recusou-se a sair da enfermaria sem Hermione, mas teve que esperar do lado de fora junto a Rony, para sua sorte os demais tinham ido para o grande salão com Bill para arrancar dele informações sobre o que realmente aconteceu, deixando apelas o ruivo para trás.

Harry contou tudo à Rony, desde sua reunião com Dumbledore, a profecia, as horcruxes e o estado de Jason. Perplexo o Weasley precisou de longos trinta minutos para recuperar-se do choque, e praguejando baixinho sentiu-se culpado por não estar ao lado dos amigos num momento como este.

-Quando vai contar isso para Hermione?

Pergunta o ruivo seriamente.

-Ainda não sei, mas irei contar logo, apenas queria protegê-la disso tudo!

Responde Harry passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros freneticamente, estava nervoso, preocupado, confuso demais para decidir qualquer coisa agora.

-Hermione não iria aceitar que escondesse essas coisas dela!

Alerta Rony cruzando os braços sobre o peito balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Não vou esconder nada Ron! Eu não conseguiria, ela parece ler a minha mente seria inútil!

Rebate Harry encostando a cabeça contra a parede e fechando os olhos com força, seria tão mais fácil se tudo isso não passasse de um pesadelo, de um sonho muito ruim e que alguma hora iria acabar.

-Exatamente, então não ouse esconder qualquer coisa de mim senhor Potter!

Ameaça Hermione com os braços cruzados e uma expressão irritada no rosto. Harry e Rony logo correram ao seu encontro e o trio de ouro entrou num grande abraço coletivo. Precisariam ser muito fortes de agora em diante.

...Os Sete Desafios...


	26. CIÚMES

Os dias seguintes se passaram bastante tensos em Hogwarts, especialmente para o trio de ouro que reuniam-se todas as noites para discutir sobre as Horcruxes e o que aconteceu a Jason Stuarts e Cho Chang.

Luna permanecia com a missão de cuidar de Cho, Rony sempre deixava os amigos na biblioteca depois do jantar para suas aulas com McGonagall. Gina no entanto estava a cada dia mais distante e distraída, há dias Draco não retornara à Hogwarts, assim como Snape e estranhamente Blaise Zabini.

O jornal de Hogwarts foi um grande sucesso, todas as alunas solteiras tinham o seu exemplar para concorrer ao encontro com os três mais gatos de Hogwarts, a reportagem sobre Ginny enfrentando Zabini também chamou muita atenção bem como o fato da declaração escandalosa de desculpas de Rony mal foi mencionada.

O profeta diário chegava todos os dias anunciando mais e mais adiamentos ao julgamento de Bellatrix Lestrange, o ministério ainda permanecia a acusar Hagrid de traição, mesmo assim nenhuma pista sobre o gigante fora encontrada até agora.

Remus encontrava-se com Harry durante as tardes para conversar sobre a situação dos pais de Hermione bem como sobre os avanços nas buscas das Horcruxes. Jason permaneceu inconsciente na enfermaria sem sinal de melhora. Lupin chegara a afirmar que não era um caso de licantropia, mas algo muito próximo a isso que deixou o trio de ouro ainda mais preocupado com a situação do lufa-lufa.

...oOo...

Hermione dedicou todas suas horas livres a ler mais e mais livros sobre transformação mágica, feitiços imperdoáveis e rituais das trevas, associando isso às aulas e deveres de monitora-chefe estava mais do que estressada nesses últimos dias.

Suspirou pesadamente fechando mais um livro que se mostrara inútil para o que buscava. Com uma pena na mão rabiscou algumas notas sob o pergaminho, era um ensaio de transfiguração para a próxima semana, do outro lado do livro, sua lição de runas para o final do mês ainda estava incompleta e isso deixava a grifinória em desespero, ela quase queria chorar por isso.

Desistindo de pesquisar sobre maldições ela toma um livro de criaturas mágicas, lembrando-se da condição de Jason Stuarts. Ele não dera nenhum sinal de melhora... deixara muitas perguntas sem respostas desde então, em seguida seus pensamentos voltaram-se para Cho... as palavras de Draco ecoavam em sua mente, ela ainda não conseguia usar magia e usava de todos os artificios para que Harry estivesse sempre ao lado dela.

Hermione morde o lábio inferior ignorando a pontada de ciúmes da corvinal, depois desses problemas a grifinória passava maior parte do tempo na biblioteca enquanto Harry iria a treinos de quadribol, reuniões com Dumbledore e Lupin... e Cho o perseguia todo esse tempo!

Suspirou novamente balançando a cabeça, olhou de volta para a janela, também estranhava a demora de Krum para responder sua mensagem assim como o desaparecimento repentino do Malfoy.

Quase uma semana inteira sem notícias dele. Hermione desconfiava que algo acontecera na mansão do sonserino, especialmente depois de observar o comportamento de Ginny, ela estava sempre triste, sem o brilho de vida que somente ela possuía.

Ele estaria com os comensais, não haveria outra resposta! Preocupou-se com Draco, ninguém merecia estar cercado por montes de monstros sem vontade própria, nem mesmo ele, mas também preocupava-se com Ginny, ela ainda era uma menina frágil, mesmo que não deixasse ninguém perceber isso.

Hermione desviou os olhos para a janela, era uma manhã livre (sem aulas de Snape) desejava estar com Harry e Rony na beira do lago negro conversando sobre qualquer coisas, menos a guerra que os esperava mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Ela estava concentrada em um dos livros da seção restrita, quando Harry chega furioso ao seu encontro.

O grifinório de cabelos negros ajeitou os óculos novos (que conseguira com Sírius para não chamar tanta atenção) sob os olhos com irritação antes de sentar-se diante dela jogando com tudo um grande pacote sobre a mesa entre eles.

Hermione levanta os olhos assustada com a chegada grosseira de Harry e seus olhos localizam imediatamente o pacote sobre a mesa endereçado à ela... por Viktor...

-Krum?

Questiona a grifinória num fio de voz.

-Sim Hermione! Que raios esse cara quer te enviando livros sobre magia das trevas?

Vociferava o moreno batendo as mãos em punhos sobre a mesa estreitando os olhos para a monitora-chefe.

-Harry eu pedi para ele me ajudar...

Ela começa, mas o grifinório a interrompe nervoso.

-Eu não sabia que ainda trocavam cartas românticas Hermione!

Acusa o moreno com raiva respirando pesadamente, estava visivelmente alterado, possesso de ciúmes, quando encontrou Edwiges em seu dormitório segurando o pacote e o pergaminho não esperava que fossem do Viktor Krum.

-Ele é meu amigo Harry!

Diz a monitora impaciente levantando e encarando Harry nos olhos.

-Um amigo que envia esse tipo de "carta" e "presentes"? Ele está flertando descaradamente contigo a carta inteira!

Questiona Harry fora de si apontando para o pacote com os livros e o pergaminho com uma mensagem um tanto carinhosa demais para a SUA Hermione.

-Você não tinha o direito de abrir uma correspondência minha Harry!

Acusa Hermione pasma com a reação de Harry. O grifinório tornara-se mais possessivo depois do ataque na sala precisa, mas seus ciúmes estavam ficando fora de controle.

-Eu pensei que não haveria mais segredos entre nós Hermione!

Repreende Harry sentindo uma pontada dolorosa dentro do peito. Hermione escondera dele que ainda trocava cartas com o jogador búlgaro e agora ele se sentia traído.

-Harry não há segredos! Eu disse a você sobre as minhas suspeitas!

Diz Hermione lançando lhe um olhar preocupado. Ambos estavam em seus limites, esta semana fora desgastante o suficiente para deixá-los sobrecarregados e descontando sua raiva um no outro. Rony fora o primeiro e logo deixou os amigos buscando paz na companhia de Luna.

A rotina constante de estudos, pesquisas, procura pelas horcruxes e respostas para os desafios revelava-se mais complexa do que qualquer um deles poderia esperar.

-Não me contou que o Krum ainda tem esperanças de ficar com você!

Rebate irado o grifinório sentindo o coração apertar.

-Eu nunca o dei esperanças Harry! Por favor, não pode se deixar levar pelos seus ciúmes!

Defende-se Hermione alterando a voz.

-Não são ciúmes!

Sibilava o escolhido furioso.

-Então não confia mais em mim?

Desafia Hermione sentindo-se magoada com a reação explosiva de Harry.

-Eu... não sei mais Hermione!

Responde com um tom de voz cortante, estava magoado demais para tentar conversar com sua namorada agora, sem olhar para trás ele deixou a biblioteca, pegou sua firebolt e seguiu para o campo de quadribol, precisava pensar com clareza, tirar os pensamentos desse caos, precisava de paz.

Do outro lado da biblioteca Cho sorria sentindo-se vitoriosa diante de uma Hermione segurando as lágrimas que teimavam em arder sob seus olhos.

Ele negaria eternamente, mas... Sentiu ciúmes, muitos ciúmes, a raiva que sentia de Jason não chegava perto da ira que sentia pelo búlgaro. Viktor Krum era um jogador impressionante, extremamente rico, obscenamente talentoso, de família nobre e influente, as garotas ficavam loucas por ele, e não tinha nenhum psicopata das trevas o perseguindo, sempre fora apaixonado por Hermione e fazia questão de deixar isso bem claro para toda a comunidade bruxa.

Os comentários de Henry Cromwell eram apenas um dos exemplos disso. Fechou as mãos em punhos ao lembrar que perdera a chance de levar Hermione para o baile de inverno porque Krum o fez e depois de vê-la tão linda para o maldito búlgaro o fez corroer-se do que na época chamou de raiva e hoje atendia por ciúmes.

Apesar da grifinória deixar bem claro para Harry e Rony que eram apenas amigos, Krum continuava a cortejá-la e enviar-lhe pequenos presentes especialmente livros de todos os lugares do mundo que visitava durante a temporada de jogos, isso não incomodava Harry antes, mas agora o deixava louco.

Depois dos últimos acontecimentos, Hermione tornara-se a figura mais valiosa da sua vida, sua presença, sua segurança, seu carinho, seus cuidados, seus beijos eram o que mantinham Harry com os pés no chão, ela era a própria voz da razão para ele. Harry entregou o seu coração para ela, Hermione era a única certeza constante em sua vida conturbada e o desesperava a idéia de perdê-la.

A pressão de ter de enfrentar Voldemort, o desaparecimento do seu amigo Hagrid, o vínculo que envolvia seus amigos, os comensais da morte querendo acabar com a paz no mundo mágico e trouxa, as Horcruxes, a corrupção no ministério, os desafios que ainda não levaram a lugar algum, a transformação absurda de Jason, um bruxo das sombras a solta por Hogwarts...essa pressão o afundava num mar de incertezas e inseguranças do qual somente ela poderia resgatá-lo.

Ele não suportava mais, inferno, ele só tinha dezesseis anos, não tinha nada além de montes de histórias fantasiosas sobre ele como se fosse um super herói com habilidades natas para destruir senhores das trevas, tinha pessoas apostando suas vidas nele, amigos arriscando-se todos os dias para acabar com essa guerra, mas ainda não passava de um adolescente completamente perdido, confuso e até mesmo inseguro com tanta responsabilidade em suas mãos.

Ele não desistiria de lutar para derrotar as trevas, isso era certo, não abandonaria o campo de batalha por causa de suas incertezas, afinal ele era um grifinório como seus pais, Harry era justo e nunca permitiria que a maldade prevalecesse enquanto ele tivesse a chance de impedir. Ele desejava com todas as forças o fim desta guerra, mas suas esperanças foram cruelmente corrompidas pela profecia.

Ele teria que morrer? E se não conseguisse deter Voldemort? E se a profecia não fosse verdadeira? E se ele caísse em alguma armadilha? Esses "e se's" o atormentavam todas as noites. Depois que contara a Rony e Hermione sobre sua reunião com Dumbledore não teve mais chance de conversar sobre seus temores com a monitora, não houve uma única oportunidade para desabafar, revelar seus anseios para ela como sempre fazia.

A grifinória virava noites em claro com seus livros, buscando respostas, pistas, significados para ajudar na busca dos pedaços da alma de Voldemort, buscando uma forma de burlar a profecia e garantir mais chances para Herry. Seus amigos estavam se esforçando para ajudar, assumindo riscos e levando o peso dessas responsabilidades para eles mesmos.

A própria Hermione daria a vida por ele sem pestanejar e essa idéia o deixava desesperado. Ele apenas desejava uma vida normal, desejava fazer planos para o futuro, passar mais tempo com seu padrinho, viajar para outra copa com Rony e os Weasley, terminar seus estudos em Hogwarts, formar-se Auror, casar com Hermione e ter muitos filhos inteligentes como ela, com os mesmos olhos de sua mãe Lily e travessos como os marotos, queria construir a família que sempre desejou possuir.

Mas, agora ele temia, não poderia arriscar-se quando as conseqüências cairiam sobre Hermione, não poderia fugir quando sabia que deixaria seus amigos como os alvos mais óbvios de Voldemort especialmente agora que o ministério desejava tomar a escola. Sentia-se encurralado pelo destino, sem escolhas, apenas um caminho a sua frente... a morte.

...oOo...

Ginny mais uma vez deixou o café da manhã de lado com uma expressão triste no rosto, não tinha ânimo para dois horários seguidos de história da magia. Até mesmo os gêmeos tentaram de tudo para fazer a caçula sorrir e não conseguiram nada além de um aceno negativo da ruivinha.

Sentia tanta falta de Draco que chegava a doer seu peito com a ausência do sonserino. Não tivera uma única notícia dele desde a noite de sábado, a lembrança da carta que ele lhe deixou a fazia estremecer por dentro. Ele falava como se não houvesse mais salvação para ele, e entregava à ela todos os segredos mais valiosos que possuía.

Respirando fundo a ruivinha vira o corredor até chegar à biblioteca. Passava horas e horas ali, ajudando Harry, Rony e Hermione com as suas pesquisas sobre o vínculo ou andando com Luna e Cho, mas a oriental não era uma companhia muito agradável e estava sempre a criticar Hermione, por isso a Weasley preferiu seguir para a biblioteca (para a sua sorte Hermione convencera madame Pince de que nenhum dano aconteceria aos seus livros).

Ao entrar esbarrou em Cho.

-Hey garota olha por onde anda!

Reclama a oriental empurrando Ginny que estreitou os olhos para ela. Onde a corvinal ia com tanta pressa? Sem Luna? Deu de ombros e seguiu ao encontro de Hermione. Sentiu o coração apertar, a monitora estava chorando.

-Mione o que aconteceu?

Questiona Ginny sentando-se ao lado da amiga que tinha o rosto vermelho e os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Harry...

Murmurou entre soluços Hermione jogando o pergaminho de Krum sobre a mesa enquanto tentava enxugar as lágrimas.

-Isso é do Viktor Krum?

Pergunta a Weasley com os olhos ampliados em choque ao ver a assinatura ao final da carta. Só aquela assinatura faria a carta valer galeões! Agora tudo fazia sentido, Harry tivera uma crise de ciúmes. Ginny levou a mão ao ombro da amiga em apoio.

Ela sabia os motivos que levaram Hermione a pedir a ajuda de Viktor e também desconfiava da oriental, acreditava que Draco não se enganaria com uma maldição criada pelos seguidores de Voldemort... e agora a saída apressada de Cho Chang da biblioteca fazia todo o sentido do mundo.

-Vai atrás dele Mione! E explica tudo, se ele se recusar a ouvir obrigue-o! Mas não deixe que a Cho o alcance primeiro!

Ordena a ruivinha com determinação recebendo um olhar incrédulo da monitora.

-Cho?

Questiona Hermione piscando os olhos com força.

-Esbarrei com ela quando entrei e pela pressa acho que ela foi atrás do Harry!

Diz a Weasley estreitando os olhos e levando as mãos à cintura.

-Oh não! Ela vai aproveitar do caos na mente do Harry para envenená-lo!

Diz Hermione com uma nova onda de soluços levando as mãos sobre o rosto em lamentação. Tal reação fora completamente oposta ao que Ginny esperava da brilhante Hermione Granger. Ela já não agüentava mais tudo isso.

Todos os lados para onde olhava seus amigos estavam tristes, sofrendo, envolvidos com mistérios perigosos que ela ainda não tinha conhecimento, a cada dia que se passava via Harry, Rony e Hermione mais e mais sérios, sombrios, estressados e muito desgastados, ela sabia que algo muito ruim estava acontecendo.

Ginny não era cega, apesar de estar sofrendo com a ausência de Draco ela sabia que ficar parada, chorando e lamentando não adiantaria de nada. E não permitiria que a amiga sofresse quando o grande amor da sua vida estava bem ao seu lado, ao seu alcance, não era justo.

-Chega Hermione Jean Granger! Você não é nenhuma menininha indefesa, você é a bruxa mais inteligente de todos os tempos, a aluna mais brilhante de Hogwarts, é forte corajos única capaz de colocar um mínimo de juízo na cabeça de Harry Potter! Então levante-se daí agora e trate de levá-lo para longe da Chang!

Bradou a grifinória ficando de pé e chamando a atenção de Hermione que a fitava em estado de absoluta surpresa. Esta era mesmo Ginevra Weasley? A menininha tímida e indefesa que conhecera há anos atrás? Ginny crescera e mostrava isso a cada nova atitude sua. Ela era uma grifinória de coração e acima de tudo dona de uma personalidade orgulhosa, herança Weasley.

Com um sorriso agradecido Hermione abraça Ginny com força, estava feliz pela grande amiga que se tornou nesses últimos anos. E enxugando as lágrimas deixou a biblioteca seguindo em direção ao campo de quadribol, sabia que ele estaria lá, na companhia de sua firebolt e não permitiria que Cho a afastasse ainda mais de Harry.

Ginny estava satisfeita por ter convencido Hermione a acertar as coisas com Harry e permaneceu arrumando os livros da monitora dentro da mochila até encontrar a carta de Krum. Curiosa ela morde o lábio inferior em dúvida até ceder e sentar-se olhando desconfiada para ambos os lados antes de começar a leitura.

"Hermione...

Não sabes a grande surpresa que foi para mim, receber sua mensagem há poucos dias atrás. Peço-lhes desculpas pela demora, mas aqui na Bulgária as coisas também não estão tão tranquilas, há vários ataques a povoados bruxos e trouxas sob a ordem dos comensais da morte.

Minha família tem usado de sua influência para abrigar em nossas terras algumas famílias trouxas e gostaria de estender este convite a você. Seu amigo, o Potter, está no olho do furacão e não desejo que estejas com ele no momento da última batalha, quero protegê-la Hermione.

Mas, conhecendo-a tão bem como conheço, acredito que continua a mesma menina, doce e corajosa que é incapaz de abandonar seus amigos mesmo que signifique assumir todos os riscos. Agradeço a Merlin por sua inteligência, por ser independente o bastante para saber como proteger-se melhor que muitos de nós, puro-sangue.

Caso contrário me veria obrigado a deixar tudo para trás e tirá-la à força de Hogwarts! Sua segurança é importante demais para mim, não desejo imaginar o que seria capaz de fazer se algo a acontecer.

Envio todos os livros que tenho e ainda alguns que comprei de um velho amigo, espero poder ajudar em sua busca Hermione, por favor, não me deixe sem notícias suas.

Suas cartas são como bálsamo em tempos de luta. Anseio pelo dia que poderei reencontrá-la e cobrar a ultima dança que não tivemos no baile de inverno e quem sabe depois de tudo finalmente concorde em me dar uma chance!

Cuidado sempre.

Viktor Krum"

Ginny soltou o ar dos pulmões com força.

-Nossa! Esse cara é mesmo louco pela Mione desde o quarto ano...

Murmura Ginny preocupada, já não bastava Jason, agora Viktor Krum também perseguiria a sua amiga? Esse definitivamente não era o melhor momento para criar desavenças entre o trio de ouro.

...oOo...

Luna lia a nova edição do Pasquim quando Rony a encontrou sentada a beira do lago negro sob as sombras do velho carvalho. Ela tinha um semblante preocupado ao ler a ultima matéria de seu pai sobre os contos antigos.

Seus longos cabelos loiros caindo graciosamente sobre os ombros e colo enquanto tentava entender alguns desenhos nas páginas seguintes, estava tão concentrada que não percebeu a chegada do namorado.

Rony sentou-se ao lado da namorada impaciente, respirando pesado e praguejando baixinho como tudo de ruim acontecia com ele. Mas, quando Luna não lhe deu a menor atenção, o grifinório preocupou-se, ela sempre lhe ouvia atentamente e o aconselhava enquanto o enchia de mimos e sorrisos.

-Luna?

Chamou o Weasley levantando uma sobrancelha em curiosidade para descobrir o que ela estava vendo.

-Oh Ronald!

Surpreende-se a loirinha respirando fundo ela levanta os brilhantes olhos azuis ao namorado com um pequeno sorriso.

-Faz muito tempo que chegou?

Pergunta distraidamente a corvinal apoiando a cabeça no ombro do ruivo, que envolveu os ombros pequenos da loirinha com seu braço.

-Não muito, mas... o que estava vendo aí?

Pergunta mais tranqüilo ao sentir o aroma suave dos cabelos de Luna o envolvendo, era incrível que apenas a sua presença já era o bastante para fazer todos seus problemas desaparecerem.

-Meu pai disse que iria nos ajudar a enfrentar o grande mal, e me enviou essa edição sobre lendas bruxas!

Explica a corvinal apontando para as histórias e os desenhos nas páginas da revista. Rony fez uma careta ao ver o desenho de um medalhão esquisito e uma varinha, mas paralisou ao ver uma capa...

-Parece a capa do Harry!

Murmura o Weasley apontando para a figura.

-Sim, é uma das relíquias da morte e papai acha que os comensais irão atrás delas!

Anuncia Luna levantando o rosto com uma expressão preocupada. Em outros tempos diria que Luna e seu pai eram malucos e que enxergavam alucinações bizarras por aí.

Mas, o grifinório aprendeu da pior forma que cada palavra da sua Luna, eram a mais pura verdade, ela dificilmente estaria enganada sobre algo ou alguém, pois ela enxergava mais além do concreto, dos objetos, ela enxergava a magia em sua forma mais rara, ela lia as emoções das pessoas através de seus lindos olhos sonhadores como ninguém mais conseguiria.

-O que os comensais iriam querer com essas coisas se não passam de lendas?

Questiona Rony um pouco incerto.

-A capa do Harry não é somente uma lenda, ela é bem real!

Argumentava Luna com um sorriso misterioso.

-Tudo bem, se por acaso eu acreditar nisso... então o que significam essas coisas?

Pergunta o grifinório bagunçando os cabelos ruivos enquanto ouvia atentamente a explicação de Luna, ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que deveria se ter o máximo de atenção para entender o que a Lovegood realmente tinha a dizer.

-São heranças da morte muito antigas e preciosas que perderam-se através dos tempos, quem as possuir teria o poder de enganar a morte e os comensais as desejam para "ele"!

Explica a loirinha seriamente enquanto Rony sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha.

-Então precisamos encontrar todas elas antes que você-sabe-quem!

Conclui Ron em alerta.

-Concordo, mas há um grande problema...

Interrompe Luna franzindo ligeiramente a testa em concentração.

-Elas foram perdidas há muito tempo, as pistas sobre seu paradeiro são escassas demais, temo que os Wrackspurts as tenham escondido muito bem de olhos curiosos!

Refletia a loirinha, mas Ron apenas sorri, ela ficava realmente linda assim, dando um beijo rápido nos lábios da namorada antes de levantar e estender a mão para ela.

-Vamos! Temos que falar sobre isso com o Harry e a Mione!

...oOo...

Cho procurava por Harry no campo de quadribol, estava ofegante, mas determinada à achar o garoto, ao vê-lo no ar sob sua firebolt praguejou baixinho, olhou para as vassouras no interior dos vestiários e suspirou exasperada, sem magia ela não conseguiria subir um único centímetro do chão.

Ela teria que encontrar outro jeito de chamar a atenção do grifinório sem levantar suspeitas de que o tinha seguido. Mas, o que ela faria? Não poderia chegar ali sem mais nem menos, e precisava de uma desculpa convincente acompanhada por algumas lágrimas, pois, sabia que Harry odiava vê-la chorar.

Pegou a varinha nova jogou sobre si um encanto para deixar o rosto vermelho enquanto forçava lágrimas dolorosas sobre as bochechas antes pálidas. Ensaiou alguns soluços antes de sair correndo aos prantos sobre a arquibancada grifinória (a mais próxima a Harry).

Sentou-se propositalmente no banco mais alto, onde o sol iluminava os longos e sedosos cabelos negros, e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos trêmulas, forçou uma respiração irregular, mantendo a varinha negra muito bem escondida, Cho esperou que Harry não demorasse a percebê-la.

E obteve êxito. O moreno ouviu soluços próximo à arquibancada grifinória e sentiu o coração apertar, pensando ser Hermione à sua procura, ele voou rapidamente até a arquibancada atrás da sua monitora, mas surpreendeu-se ao encontrar...

-Cho?

Questiona Harry escondendo o desapontamento com um olhar preocupado.

-H-Harry?

Cho faz-se assustada, olhando para Harry, com o rosto completamente vermelho e marcado por suas lágrimas.

-O que aconteceu? Porque está chorando?

Pergunta o moreno descendo da firebolt e sentando-se ao lado da corvinal que sem aviso pulou sobre seus braços enterrando o rosto em seu peito com uma nova onda de lágrimas.

Harry assustou-se e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de Cho como que para afastá-la, mas diante da nova onda de soluços optou por deixar a oriental desabafar, não tinha outra escolha, ele não sabia o que fazer.

-E-ela me-me o-odei-odeia Ha-Harry!

Dizia com grande dificuldade a corvinal soluçando no peito do grifinório que permaneceu estático, sem sabe o que dizer ou o que falar, o pobre garoto mal sabia onde colocar as mãos quando soltou os ombros de Cho.

Percebendo que Harry ainda estava em choque, Cho aproveitou sua chance e envolveu o pescoço do moreno com seus braços levando a ponta do nariz ao pescoço do grifinório que estremeceu ao toque ousado da oriental.

Limpando a garganta e segurando a menina pelos ombros novamente a afastando se si, Harry pergunta:

-Quem te odeia Cho? Quem deixou você assim?

Os olhos verdes do grifinório faiscavam de raiva.

-He-Hermione Granger!

Revela a oriental com uma nova onda de lágrimas copiosamente derramadas, e para enfatizar ainda mais deu desespero e total desolação, Cho começa a tremer abraçando-se ainda mais à Harry.

-Hermione?

Questiona Harry verdadeiramente surpreso, Hermione? Não, ela jamais faria mal a alguém, não conscientemente, Cho só poderia estar confusa, ponderou o moreno balançando a cabeça negativamente para a afirmação da oriental.

-Eu acho que você deve ter se enganado Cho, Hermione nunca te faria mal algum!

Justifica Harry estreitando os olhos em desconfiança. Cho prende o ar com irritação antes de continuar.

-Ela discutiu comigo na biblioteca depois que você se foi! Oh Harry foi horrível!

Insistia a corvinal cobrindo os olhos com as duas mãos e seu rosto ficava ainda mais vermelho. Ela não poderia desistir, não agora que o tinha longe de Rony e Hermione, agora que estavam completamente a sós, quando ela se encontrava na segurança de seus braços ansiando por sua atenção.

-Cho... eu...

Gagueja o moreno mais sem jeito ainda, ele realmente não gostava de ver uma garota chorando ainda mais Cho Chang... isso lhe trazia lembranças dolorosas, lembrava-se de Cedrico e da promessa que fizera a si mesmo de ajudar a garota que seu falecido amigo amava.

Fechou os olhos com força, não desejava cometer o mesmo erro novamente se colocando contra Hermione, mas não poderia deixar a corvinal alterada desta forma, isso só iria amplificar os efeitos da maldição sobre ela.

-Eu não acho que a Mione tenha feito isso de propósito!

Tenta argumentar grifinório sem soar de forma rude, ele não estava de bom humor, a carta de Viktor ainda o tirava a calma e não conseguira esconder a decepção por estar com Cho ao invés de Hermione em seus braços.

-Ela me acusou de estar separando vocês, ela disse que vocês não teriam brigado na biblioteca se eu não estivesse com essa maldita florzinha no pulso! Ela diz que eu estou mentindo e desconfia que eu seja uma comensal da morte!

Desespera-se Cho ofegando e ficando ainda mais vermelha. Harry amplia os olhos em choque, como ela teria escutado a discussão que ele tivera na biblioteca com Hermione? Ele acreditava que estava completamente vazia...

-Ela me odeia Harry!

Insiste a corvinal arfando. Harry respirou fundo esfregando as têmporas por baixo dos óculos com força, este definitivamente era o pior dia da sua vida!

-Cho eu duvido muito que a Mione te odeie! Tudo isso não passou de um mal entendido, olha eu vou voltar lá e falar com ela por você ok?

Argumenta o grifinório ficando de pé e preparando-se para fugir da corvinal, ele precisava descobrir da própria Hermione se essa história era real, estava impaciente demais para ficar apenas pensando e pensando, se havia um problema ele acabaria por resolvê-lo direto pela raiz.

-NÃO!

Grita a corvinal assustando o grifinório, sua voz criando um eco por todo o campo.

-Por favor, não me deixa aqui sozinha... em outro momento eu iria subir na minha vassoura e tentar esquecer tudo o que aconteceu, mas agora sem... sem magia eu não posso!

Anuncia a oriental segurando o braço de Harry como se sua vida dependesse disso. O moreno olhou para ela com preocupação, ela parecia muito estranha, mas optou por não complicar ainda mais as coisas, sentou-se novamente com Cho pendurada sobre seu ombro enquanto chorava.

Ele soltou uma respiração exasperada e olhou em volta, desejou estar sozinho novamente com a sua firebolt. Permaneceram alguns longos minutos em silêncio.

-Não foi totalmente culpa dela Harry... acho que Jason e Malfoy tem colocado muitas mentiras na cabeça da Granger sobre mim!

Diz Cho quebrando o silêncio e recebendo um olhar furioso de Harry, o brilho de ciúmes faiscando por trás dos orbes esmeralda.

-Jason tem falado com a Mione sobre você?

Questiona o moreno franzindo a testa.

-Sim... ele sempre tentou levar a Granger para seu lado e a forma mais eficaz era desconfiar que você não esquecera seu primeiro amor!

Sussurra a oriental puxando uma mexa do longo cabelo negro para trás da orelha, levemente rubra e olhando de relance para Harry que fechava as mãos em punhos, mas para a irritação da corvinal, Harry desvia o olhar sem nada dizer.

Cada vez que ouvia alguém comentar algo que Jason Stuarts disse, gostava menos dele, tentando colocar a SUA Hermione contra ele e Cho? Uma atitude covarde até mesmo para ele, pensava Harry com amargura. Cho percebendo o olhar distante de Harry decidiu aproveitar o momento para se aproximar ainda mais dele.

-Me leva para uma volta na sua vassoura?

Pede com um olhar inocente e ao mesmo tempo sonhador, Harry amplia os olhos surpreso com o pedido.

-Por favor, sinto falta de sentir o vento nos meus cabelos, sinto falta da sensação de liberdade, paz e tranqüilidade de estar nos céus!

Insiste a oriental e pela primeira vez Harry consegue ver nos olhos de Cho que ela estava sendo completamente sincera sobre isso. se ele estivesse no lugar dela enlouqueceria se não tivesse como usar sua firebolt. Ele se sentiu culpado ao lembrar que depois que perdeu suas capacidades mágicas, Cho desligara-se do time de quadribol corvinal.

-Tudo bem, só uma volta ok?

Concorda o moreno passando a mão direita sobre os cabelos rebeldes, impaciente enquanto pegava sua vassoura e posicionava-se de forma a dar espaço para Cho atrás dele.

A corvinal sorriu amplamente subindo na vassoura e agarrando a cintura do moreno com força antes de subirem para o alto do campo, voando contra o vento.

...oOo...

Hermione corria desesperadamente até o campo de quadribol, sem se importar com os seus sapatos machucando seus pés, pelo esforço de andar sobre um terreno, tão brando, e cheios de desagradáveis pedrinhas.

O seu uniforme sempre tão impecável, apresentava-se todo desarrumado, assim como seus cabelos, agora soltos, deixando os cachos ao vento morno da manhã e suas bochechas completamente coradas depois da exaustiva corrida.

De longe teve um vislumbre de uma vassoura no ar, não conseguia enxergar muito bem de onde estava, mas poderia apostar todos seus livros e seu crachá de monitora que se tratava de Harry. Sorriu e respirou fundo tomando coragem para alcançá-lo. Sabia que o encontraria aqui.

A conversa com Ginny tinha lhe aberto os olhos, iria se desculpar com Harry, contar-lhes tudo, insistiria que ele a escutasse, até que o moreno teimoso e cabeça dura, cedesse e finalmente entendesse que ele era o grande amor da sua vida, Mérlin ela o amava desde o primeiro ano e ele nunca percebera isso.

Mesmo que ela tivesse que chamar a própria Rita Skeeter para publicar no Profeta Diário que, a nascida-trouxa e sem atrativos, Hermione Granger jamais deixaria Harry Potter mesmo que o próprio Viktor Krum tentasse se colocar em seu caminho com meia dúzia de dementadores. Ela faria uma declaração por escrito se fosse necessário, até um juramento mágico...

Nem que ela tivesse que subir numa vassoura e repetir a loucura de Rony ao gritar para toda Hogwarts que amava somente a Harry, ela tiraria todas aquelas idéias absurdas da cabeça dele, prometera a si mesma que dedicaria mais tempo ao moreno, e o ajudaria a esquecer um pouco dessa loucura de Voldemort e vínculos.

Afinal ela conhecia Harry melhor do que ninguém, sabia que um turbilhão de incertezas, dúvidas e temores atravessavam a mente confusa do moreno, o peso das responsabilidades, a eminência de uma batalha da qual ele não teria como fugir estavam o atormentando mais e mais...

Hermione sentiu-se culpada por não deixar tempo para conversar com ele sobre tudo isso, para deixar claro que nada disso era culpa dele e quando finalmente vencessem Voldemort estariam livres para construir um futuro feliz, juntos. Harry não costumava se abrir para ninguém e sempre coube à Hermione a tarefa de arrancar toda a angustia de dentro dele.

Subiu as arquibancadas grifinórias quase tropeçando em alguns degraus, o vento levantou seus cabelos sobre os olhos e demorou um pouquinho para Hermione conseguir encontrar uma posição mais confortável para enxergar seu namorado.

-HARRY!

Gritou animadamente para chamar a atenção dele, mas assim que seus olhos encontraram o grifinório ela sentiu o ar preso nos pulmões, um nó se formou em sua garganta, o coração acelerado pareceu congelar até parar de bater, os lábios entreabertos em choque e os olhos estáticos sobre Harry sorrindo e conversando animadamente com Cho Chang que o abraçava e deitava a cabeça no ombro do moreno apontando em alguma direção para seguirem.

Deu um passo para trás como se fosse atingida por um golpe extremamente doloroso. A monitora-chefe balançou negativamente o rosto levando as mãos sobre a boca, os olhos agora cheios de lágrimas e um sentimento forte de decepção dentro do peito.

Eles pareciam tão bem juntos, ela era linda e ele sempre a admirou, sua paixão por Cho sempre fora tão dolorosamente óbvia... seu primeiro beijo fora com ela afinal, os dois gostavam de quadribol, gostavam de ir aos mesmos lugares de Hogsmead, eram populares, formavam um casal bonito... o casal perfeito...

-HARRY!

Gritou novamente, mas dessa vez sua voz saíra desesperada, carregada de dor. Harry finalmente a ouvira, os olhos do grifinório ampliaram-se assustados, era a voz de Hermione, da sua Hermione. Seus olhos percorreram todas as arquibancadas com a perícia de um falcão no ar até encontrá-la.

Harry perdera toda a cor ao perceber a expressão desolada no rostinho de Hermione, ela lhe lançava um olhar tão decepcionado que o grifinório sentiu-se a pior pessoa do mundo, uma pontada dolorosa atravessou seu peito nesse momento.

Cho não escondeu uma careta de desaprovação quando o grifinório avançou em direção à Hermione a toda velocidade. Ele estava desesperado para alcançá-la antes que fugisse sem o deixar explicar, conhecia as inseguranças dela, as coisas entre eles já não estavam boas e não poderia arriscar piorar ainda mais.

Momentos atrás fora ele que sentia-se corroer pelos ciúmes e não desejava que Hermione passasse pelo mesmo. Mal alcançou as arquibancadas e deixou Cho estarrecida com sua firebolt para trás.

Correu atrás de Hermione que descia as escadarias aos tropeços tamanho nervosismo. A grifinória queria sumir nesse momento, praguejou pelas alas de proteção da escola não permitirem aparatação, desejava ficar longe daquela imagem de Harry ao lado de Cho.

Doeu, doeu muito, mas, sua cabeça apenas apontava que os fatos contavam contra ela.

-Hermione! Me espera!

Chamava Harry desesperado atrás dela. Ele praticamente ignorou os degraus e foi direto ao chão, mal recuperou-se voltou a correr em direção à ela. Hermione parou e esperou que Harry a alcançasse, mas ainda permanecia de costas para o moreno, não queria que ele a visse chorar.

-Não se sinta culpado Harry, você só estava se divertindo... não... não aconteceu nada... eu... eu vou para a biblioteca ajudar Ginny com o dever de encantos...

Anuncia a grifinória fracamente, torcendo para que Harry acreditasse e a deixasse ir, seus ombros tremiam enquanto Hermione segurava bravamente a vontade de chorar.

-Hermione não mente para mim!

Exige o moreno com a voz ainda em desespero, sem esperar resposta ele a puxou pelos ombros a obrigando-os a ficarem frente a frente.

-Não estou mentindo!

Responde fracamente tentando inutilmente não olhar para ele. Harry arfava pesadamente, seus olhos buscavam os dela e suas mãos apertavam mais forte os ombros da grifinória temendo que ela fugisse a qualquer instante.

-Me perdoa Mione!

Pede Harry aproximando-se ainda mais de Hermione, seus narizes quase se tocando e a grifinória fecha os olhos com força deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem.

-Perdoar o quê Harry? Você não fez nada!

Insiste Hermione, ignorando o nó que se formava em sua garganta ao lembrar de Harry e Cho na vassoura.

-Exatamente, eu não fiz "nada"! Nos últimos dias eu só fiquei parado vendo você desesperada em busca de respostas... de saídas para as ameaças de Voldemort! E quando menos esperava eu te acusei por pedir ajuda ao Viktor Krum...

Começa o moreno angustiado com o silêncio de Hermione, pelos fundadores, ela deveria estar gritando com ele, o acusando por não confiar nela, jogando na cara dele seus argumentos, o perigo que os cercava... mas, nenhuma palavra saía da boca da grifinória. Mérlin, ela nem mesmo tomou sua varinha para ameaçá-lo.

-Hermione eu não deveria te acusar de nada, ainda mais quando está fazendo tudo isso por mim, eu fui um completo idiota! Eu despejei toda minha raiva com os meus problemas em você!

Insistia Harry perdendo a calma por Hermione evitar olhá-lo nos olhos, ela ainda continuava chorando e o grifinório sentiu o coração espremer-se em seu peito.

-Hermione! Por favor, diz alguma coisa, mas não me deixa nesse silêncio! Eu sei que você está chateada comigo e eu mereço, eu sei, mas eu não consegui segurar a raiva, quando vi o Krum escrevendo para você como se ainda tivesse esperanças... ARG! Mione eu não poderia nunca competir com ele ok! Ele é rico, famoso, é um bruxo incrivelmente forte, nós vimos isso naquele maldito torneiro tribruxo e... e... por mais que eu "odeie" afirmar, ele gosta de você! Droga Hermione, ele não tem um psicopata atrás da sua alma, com ele você estaria mais segura... mas, eu não queria isso, eu sei que é egoísmo mas eu não quero você perto dele, eu tive medo que você preferisse ele, para proteger seus pais, para fugir dessa praga de guerra e da profecia, mas não consigo suportar a idéia de ter você longe de mim!

Desespera-se o moreno. O silencio de Hermione, o medo de perdê-la de uma vez por todas, o peso de todas as responsabilidades, a culpa... tudo misturou-se e trouxe o pânico e o caos para a mente do jovem bruxo.

Ele estava cansado de correr contra a corrente, estava cansado de estar sentindo-se fora de tudo, como se não houvesse lugar para ele nessa guerra além de servir como cordeiro de sacrifício.

-Harry eu nunca escolheria o Viktor a você... como pôde pensar isso? Que provas a mais você precisa para acreditar que eu amo você e só você?

Responde a monitora com a voz estrangulada, fechando os olhos enquanto derramava duas lágrimas pelo rostinho já vermelho e relaxando os ombros sobre as mãos do grifinório quando é interrompida por Cho.

-HARRY? Onde você está?

Harry fechou os olhos e encostou sua testa contra a de Hermione praguejando baixinho, respirou fundo e desceu as mãos até a cintura de Hermione a apertando contra si antes de arrastar a monitora para fora do alcance de visão da corvinal.

Os dois estavam escondidos na parte interior das arquibancadas. Hermione tinha uma expressão assustada, mas Harry fez sinal para que ficasse em silêncio até Cho sair.

Os dois se abraçavam fortemente por trás de um pilar de madeira, mantendo-se nas sombras enquanto ouviam os passos da oriental que continuava a chamar pelo grifinório.

Demorou alguns minutos para Cho perceber que Harry estava fora de alcance e contrariada ele jogou a firebolt no chão e seguiu sozinha para o castelo.

Hermione soltou o ar dos pulmões quando teve a certeza que Cho estava longe o suficiente para não notá-la e se soltou dos braços de Harry.

-Mérlin! Pensei que ela não fosse mais embora!

Reclama Harry olhando a corvinal deixar o campo de quadribol, mas ao perceber a monitora se afastando dele, o moreno a impede, segurando-a pelos pulsos.

-Ainda temos que terminar nossa conversa Hermione!

Advertiu o moreno seriamente, havia retirado os óculos e seus olhos verdes lançavam um olhar intenso sobre a grifinória, ele estava determinado a resolver tudo ali mesmo, não perderia essa chance por nada.

-Que conversa Harry? Você já deixou claro que não confia em mim!

Responde Hermione olhando para Harry com raiva enquanto tentava inutilmente soltar-se do grifinório.

-Hermione eu já disse que estava com ciúmes da sua relação com o Krum e depois de toda essa confusão sobre Voldemort querer tomar Hogwarts eu... eu estava completamente perdido, confuso! Eu. Confio. Em. Você!

Defende-se Harry impaciente com a teimosia da monitora em acalmar-se e o ouvir. Ele já estava assumindo toda a culpa, deixando suas dúvidas e irritações de lado apenas para concertar as coisas entre eles, o que mais precisava fazer para que Hermione o perdoasse agora?

-É tão difícil assim acreditar em mim?

Insiste Harry olhando no fundo dos olhos de Hermione. Os dois ficaram em silencio deixando que as respirações entrecortadas retomassem o ritmo original, mais tranqüilas e suaves.

O grifinório reduziu o aperto sobre os pulsos da monitora-chefe, mas sem soltar seus braços, seus corpos ansiavam desesperadamente pelo calor do outro, mas seus olhos travavam uma batalha silenciosa, havia sentimentos e inseguranças demais entre eles neste momento.

-... eu pensei que poderia me desculpar por não ter te dado atenção quando mais precisava, estes últimos dias eu estive tão preocupada em encontrar alguma pista sobre esse objeto que não tive chance de estar com você e te ouvir... eu sabia que estaria se sentindo sozinho e provavelmente se culpando por esses problemas... mas... mas... Isso não justifica você e a Cho na vassoura entre sorrisos e abraços!

Confessa Hermione depois de um longo período de silencio, ela tentou manter a voz sóbria, mas no fundo ainda estava sentindo-se magoada. A morena desviou o olhar de Harry enquanto tentava manter-se firme, as lágrimas insistiam em cair por seu rostinho delicado, enquanto ele apenas a ouvia.

-Ginny viu quando ela deixou a biblioteca e seguiu atrás de você... ela me disse que provavelmente Cho estaria aqui tentando encher a sua cabeça, por isso vim correndo... eu só não esperava que... vocês fossem se entender tão rápido!

Continua a monitora com um murmúrio sombrio. Desta vez, fora Harry que permanecera em silêncio absoluto como se a tentar entender cada palavra dita pela grifinória.

De todas as coisas que ele poderia esperar de Hermione esta fora uma das ultimas coisas que sonhava em ouvir, ela poderia acusá-lo de mexer em suas correspondências, obrigá-lo a aceitar sua amizade com Krum, abrir seus olhos para a importância de estudos e pesquisas para enfrentar as ameaças das trevas, acusá-lo por ser imaturo e egoísta... mas... ciúmes de Cho Chang?

-Eu sei que ela é infinitamente mais atraente que eu, e provavelmente tão inteligente quanto, ela, diferente de mim gosta de quadribol, não tem medo de vassouras e seria o par perfeito para você se eu não estivesse no caminho, todos acreditam que você merecia alguém muito melhor que eu e...

Harry solta os pulsos de Hermione levando uma das mãos aos seus lábios a silenciando.

-Nunca mais repita algo assim Hermione!

Diz o grifinório numa voz firme e severa que levou a morena a estremecer e ampliar ligeiramente os olhos.

-Você é linda de todas as formas possíveis Hermione.. e enlouquecedoramente atraente... Mérlin! O Stuarts, o Krum, até o imbecil do McLagenn... são loucos por você, as vezes tenho que me controlar ao máximo para não estuporar qualquer idiota que olhe mais que o necessário quando você passa pelos corredores, ou quando ficam tentando chamar sua atenção durante as aulas!

Revela o moreno sem desviar os olhos da grifinória.

-Você pode não gostar de quadribol e odiar vassouras, mas ainda temos muito tempo para superar seus medos... e eu quero que você aprenda a voar... comigo! Não quero te ver dividir uma vassoura com mais ninguém!

Continuava Harry num tom de voz que levava Hermione a estremecer e morder o lábio inferior com força. Harry sorriu de lado, sabia que estava no caminho certo para convencer a sua Mione.

-Você é minha Hermione! Desde sempre foi minha melhor amiga, minha companheira, minha força, minha âncora, minha voz da razão, você é a minha própria consciência, é o meu ar quando me sinto sufocar, é como uma luz que guia meus caminhos, quando me sinto perdido, você é de todas as formas como uma parte de mim sem a qual eu não poderia mais existir!

Os olhos de Hermione estavam em lágrimas e Harry deslizou as mãos suavemente até a cintura dela a trazendo para si enquanto falava.

-Sou eu que não mereço ter uma garota tão incrível quanto você ao meu lado, sou eu que não tenho um futuro certo para te oferecer, eu não tenho realmente nada a te oferecer porque quanto mais te vejo lutar por mim, mais me sinto culpado por estar te arrastando comigo para uma guerra onde já perdi pessoas que amo muito, que significavam algo para mim, até mesmo os Dusleys... mas, eu não suportaria ter de perder você...

Dessa vez fora Hermione que interrompera o grifinório envolvendo as mãos em seu pescoço e unindo seus lábios aos dele num beijo apaixonado. Harry ficara surpreso no inicio, mas logo apertou os braços ao redor da namorada e a virou contra o pilar enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Perderam-se entre beijos vorazes e carícias intermináveis até separarem-se ofegantes, protegidos, um nos braços do outro.

-Será que agora resta alguma dúvida de que você é a garota perfeita para mim?

Pergunta Harry com um sorriso maroto enquanto distribuía beijinhos pelo pescoço de Hermione que fechava os olhos e suspirava com as carícias do grifinório.

-E você tem alguma dúvida que o Viktor não é ameaça a você?

Responde a grifinória afastando o namorado e recebendo um olhar irritado de Harry.

-É diferente Mione!

Reclama o moreno desviando o olhar frustrado. Seria tão difícil assim para Hermione entender que a questão de Krum ia muito além de ciúmes?

-Não é Harry! Eu nunca aceitaria ir com Viktor! E nem tente me convencer do contrário eu vou contigo até o fim Potter, você querendo ou não!

Desafia Hermione irredutível em sua decisão, já prevendo o que estaria se passando na mente do grifinório.

-Eu não queria te colocar em perigo! Você e Sírius são a única família que me restam não entende isso? Voldemort quer tomar Hogwarts e se ele o fizer... eu não quero você aqui caso isso venha a acontecer Mione!

Rebate o escolhido se afastando mais ainda da namorada e andando de um lado a outro enquanto bagunçava os cabelos rebeldes freneticamente.

-Isso não vai acontecer Harry, temos Dumbledore e toda a ordem lutando para impedir o ministério de ocupar a escola!

Responde Hermione seguindo até Harry e o obrigando a parar e encará-la.

-Tonks já disse que nas férias de natal um novo grupo de aurores virão para Hogwarts... se não encontrarmos o que Voldemort deseja agora estaremos vulneráveis! Eu já não posso voltar para a casa dos Dusleys... ir para a Toca só colocaria os Weasleys em mais perigo, meu encontro com o "senhor das trevas" está mais próximo do que eu imaginava!

Completa Harry ferozmente, sua expressão era sombria e novamente o peso da guerra retornou aos seus ombros. Hermione sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha depois das ultimas palavras de Harry, o terror ocupou sua mente antes tivesse a chance de pensar duas vezes...

-Ele não pode te tocar Harry! Qualquer maldição lançada contra você será dispersada pelo vínculo e toda a armada estaria disposta a lutar contra quem tentasse te machucar!

O desespero na voz de Hermione traía sua coragem.

-Eu não quero ninguém lutando ou morrendo por mim Hermione!

Bradou o moreno fora de si segurando os braços de Hermione com força.

-Essa batalha não é somente sua, Harry! Voldemort não está apenas atrás de você, ele deseja as horcruxes, ele precisa dos fragmentos de alma para restaurar suas forças e caso o consiga todo o mundo mágico estará sob risco absoluto, nascidos trouxa serão assassinados, todos os poderes mágicos corrompidos, os que levantarem-se contra as trevas serão tomados por traidores e sofrerão nas mãos dos comensais da morte! Não é só por você Harry... será que não entende que essa guerra já existia muito antes dessa profecia? Seus pais, Sírius, Remus, os pais de Neville... todos lutavam para impedir que isso acontecesse! Você é o símbolo de esperança que todos ansiavam... Mas não está sozinho, entenda isso! Eu tenho orgulho de ser uma grifinória Harry... e não vou fugir desta batalha, você estando aqui ou não!

Gritava ferozmente a grifinória para Harry que a fitava com uma expressão de choque e incredulidade, as palavras de Hermione eram duras, mas carregadas de emoção e sinceridade.

Para o horror de Harry, os argumentos dela não tinham como serem derrubados por suas inseguranças, por ais doloroso que tenha sido para Hermione dizer tudo isso, ele sabia que com ou sem ele todos continuariam lutando... a diferença é que com a presença dele, havia esperança.

Harry deixou-se cair contra um dos pilares e sentou-se ao chão como se fosse atingido por u balaço no meio do estômago. Sentiu ânsia de vômito, sentiu raiva, sentiu vergonha de si mesmo, e o pior de tudo... ele sentiu o peso da culpa quando finalmente olhou nos olhos de Hermione que agora ajoelhava-se diante dele o fitando com preocupação.

-Você nunca vai me perdoar por isso Mione...

Revela Harry com a voz embargada, sentindo as próprias lágrimas surgirem sobre os orbes esmeralda, estava na hora de revelar à ela seu plano com Remus para afastá-la de Hogwarts.

...Os sete desafios...

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Mérlinn! O_o (escorrega da cadeira/bem que eu preferia a cadeira de rodinhas que desliza ¬¬)

Antes tarde do que nunca XD huahauhauhauahuahauhauauhauhua Demorei, mas, estou de volta com mais um capítulo mega complicado para escrever Y_Y (desmaia em exaustão) esse foi trabalhoso porque eu me empolguei e queria colocar ontes de coisas . (se esconde dos avadas) Mas acho que somente a discussão entre o Harry e a Mione já trouxeram montes de informações para vocês sobre o caminho que os próximos capítulos tomarão a partir de agora as coisas ficarão mais sombrias e o primeiro desafio será completado em plenitude!


	27. Planos e Perdão

Ginny retornava para a torre grifinória com os livros de Hermione e sua pesada mochila nas costas quando Colin se aproximou dela exasperado a puxando pelo braço. A Weasley estava pronta para reclamar com o amigo quando ele a silencia com uma mão sobre seus lábios e a arrasta para o armário de vassouras mais próximo.

-Ginny parece que o professor Snape voltou ao castelo esta noite!

Sussurra o grifinório olhando para todos os lados com desconfiança e bloqueando a porta antes de continuar a falar.

-Ele estava muito ferido, havia rastros de sangue pelos corredores e por isso foi logo encontrado por Filch!

Revela Colin enquanto Ginny balançava negativamente a cabeça em descrença. Milhões de possibilidades surgiam em sua mente para que o professor de poções desaparecesse por dias sem dar notícias e retornasse gravemente ferido.

Ela sentiu o peito apertar por dentro, Snape poderia ser um arrogante insuportável, mas era padrinho de Draco, tinha o dever de protegê-lo e agora voltava para Hogwarts sem ele? Havia algo muito errado em tudo isso!

-Ele voltou sozinho?

Questiona angustiada a Weasley agarrando as mangas da capa de Colin ferozmente, ela não pretendia assustar o amigo, mas seu desespero por notícias do sonserino era muito mais forte que seu auto-controle.

-Segundo minhas fontes ele estava sozinho e passou a madrugada muito mal na enfermaria... agora a pouco quando voltava da aula de transfiguração eu acabei de vê-lo seguir para a sala do diretor Dumbledore!

A expressão de choque de Ginny deixou o Creevey orgulhoso por suas investigações a respeito do professor mais odiado de Hogwarts. Ele acreditava que deixara a ruivinha impressionada com a profundidade de suas buscas por verdades sobre Severo Snape.

-Isso dará uma ótima matéria não acha? Ele pode estar envolvido com os comensais da morte e isso explicaria o favoritismo pelos sonserinos, ele sempre odiou o Harry que é o maior herói do mundo bruxo! Snape é um bruxo das trevas eu tenho certeza disso!

Pergunta ansioso o garoto enquanto mostrava a ruivinha um pequeno pergaminho com suas anotações.

-Tudo o que consegui foi ouvir de longe, mas poderia apostar minha câmera que era algo sobre comensais da morte na mansão Malfoy! Ele estava muito nervoso, muito mesmo, acho que nunca vi Snape tão assustador em toda a minha vida!

Revela o grifinório com uma expressão pensativa.

-Tem certeza disso Colin? Ele não falou mais nada? Não mencionou o Draco, ou qualquer outra coisa?

Pergunta angustiada Ginny que sentiu-se estremecer quando Colin balançava negativamente a cabeça com um certo pesar, sem dizer mais uma palavra, a ruivinha deixa o armário de vassouras e corre até seu dormitório guardando as coisas de Hermione e jogando-se sobre a cama segurando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

-Ele deixou o Draco sozinho com os comensais da morte!

Repetia para si mesma enquanto apertava o travesseiro com força, estava apavorada com o que poderia estar acontecendo para seu sonserino ainda não ter retornado a escola, as noticias que recebiam da comunidade bruxa eram cada vez mais perturbantes, como a fuga de Bellatrix, como o caos no ministério, ataques e mais ataques de comensais a nascidos trouxas...

Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, desejava que Draco estivesse longe de tudo isso, somente a idéia de ver o loirinho atacando pessoas inocentes impiedosamente a deixava arrasada. Afinal ele lhe prometera que não seria como seu pai, que não seria mais um lacaio de Voldemort.

Mas, Ginny sabia que o senhor das trevas tinha seus meios mais sujos para forçar Draco a ceder, ela mesma caíra em suas armadilhas no primeiro ano que chegara a Hogwarts com o diários de Tom Riddle.

Silenciosamente, a Weasley levantou-se e seguiu para seu baú de onde tirou o pergaminho que Draco lhe deixara e o anel de serpente, junto a tudo isso tinha também um pequeno mapa e um livro que pegara na biblioteca. Sem pensar duas vezes a ruivinha enxuga as lágrimas e segue determinada para a sala de Dumbledore

...oOo...

Era escuro e muito frio desde que lembrava, o chão de rochas escurecidas e cobertas por uma fina camada de poeira, o pequeno quartinho não possuía janelas e a pouca luz advinha de um candelabro antigo preso à parede no final do corredor.

A frágil luz amarelada dava contornos avermelhados as grades que o mantinham prisioneiro. Muitos em seu lugar, ponderou ele, a maioria em todo caso, não saberia dizer quanto tempo se passara desde então. A luz da pequena vela permanecia a mesma dia e noite, noite e dia, não faria diferença.

Sentiu o estomago reclamar, olhou para o prato de metal com restos de comida e um copo do mesmo metal vil com água. Desde que lhe trouxeram, recusou tocar a comida mesmo que morresse de fome. As chances de estarem envenenadas eram maiores do que ele possuía de escapar do calabouço com vida.

Sorriu amargamente fechando os olhos e retomando a meditação. Estava fraco demais para sarcasmos, sentou-se na armação de madeira áspera usada nestes últimos dias para dormir, e muito mal em sua opinião pessoal.

Respirou fundo e sentiu todos os músculos do corpo relaxarem quando a imagem de uma doce menina de cabelos ruivos, surgiu em sua mente, o sorriso travesso e os pequenos e deliciosos lábios rosados.

Ela o levava a loucura, ao céu e ao mesmo tempo ao inferno. Quem precisava de inimigos quando se apaixonava pela pessoa errada? Por causa dela, uma garota pobre, sem modos, indomável, de língua afiada, ruiva e ainda por cima grifinória com orgulho.

Ginevra Weasley. Este era o nome que o preservava da loucura, por ela fora contra tudo e todos e agora estava amargando o preço de sua rebeldia, por mais doloroso e humilhante que fosse, ao menos não perdera a confiança de seu pai e sua amável tia Bellatrix que culpara Rabicho pela fuga de Hagrid e não Draco.

Sorriu fracamente, ninguém imaginara como um meio gigante como o guarda-caça de Hogwarts tinha desaparecido tão repentinamente sem explicação alguma, ele fora enviado à Azkaban e logo depois trazido para a mansão Malfoy.

Um barulho de madeira velha sendo arrastado contra o chão emitiu um rangido estridente e os passos ecoando pelo extenso e tenebroso corredor revelaram Lúcius Malfoy, ao seu lado McNair, Crabbe e Bellatrix.

O homem de longos cabelos loiros apontou a varinha para as grades de metal as dissolvendo por completo antes de voltar-se para seu único filho com asco.

-Tens uma única chance de redimir-se com o Senhor das trevas!

Anuncia o pai de Draco recebendo um olhar desconfiado do sonserino, que conhecendo bem seu pai, escutou a tudo em silencio absoluto.

-Envergonhastes nossa família ao recusar a marca negra...

Sibilou Bellatrix estreitando doentiamente os olhos para o sobrinho.

-Diga-me de uma vez o que tenho que fazer para colocar um fim nisso!

Bradou o loirinho para a bruxa com fúria, tinha que jogar este jogo com eles, teria de fazer-se desesperado e arrependido pela vergonha causada ao nome Malfoy.

-Deves tirar a vida do ultimo obstáculo do senhor das trevas dentro de Hogwarts!

Explica Lúcius impassível.

-Potter?

Pergunta Draco com repugnância.

-Não moleque! O velho infeliz... Dumbledore!

Interrompe McNair recebendo um olhar de choque do jovem sonserino. Como em nome de Mérlin eles imaginaram que um mero estudante fosse páreo para um dos maiores bruxos do século? Seria insano!

-Como esperam que eu o derrote? Seria suicídio!

Esbravejou o loiro como se estivesse diante de um bando de loucos. Bellatrix rosnou irritadiça, McNair fez uma careta contendo-se para não silenciar o moleque mimado enquanto Crabbe balançava a cabeça negativamente, apenas Lúcius pareceu não se abalar.

-Seria mais fácil que roubar doce de um lufa-lufa!

Interrompe Lúcius numa tranqüilidade aterradora recebendo um olhar incrédulo do seu filho.

-Peça para conversar com ele, em um local ermo, durante a noite, diga que é importante, se for preciso diga que sabe o paradeiro de Bellatrix, mas o tenha a sós e afastado de testemunhas... o diretor nunca desconfiaria de um aluno seu...

Explica o Malfoy mais velho com arrogância.

-Depois disso desarme-o e lance um Avada Kedavra nele! Estaremos lá para buscá-lo quando tudo acabar! Não é difícil, até um idiota sabe dizer as palavras certas... A-VA-DA KE-DA-VRA! Tá vendo não é difícil!

Completa Belatrix com sua voz irritante. Depois disso alguns minutos se arrastaram em silencio fúnebre dentro da cela até finalmente Draco levantar-se hesitante e estender a mão para seu pai pedindo sua varinha.

-Quando voltarei à Hogwarts?

Questiona seriamente. Lúcius sorri sutilmente enquanto Bellatrix cruza os braços com um ar presunçoso, sabia que o filho de Narcisa, tão mimado e protegido como era não suportaria alguns dias de reclusão e logo estaria beijando o chão que Lord Voldemort pisava.

...oOo...

Harry deixou-se cair contra um dos pilares e sentou-se ao chão como se fosse atingido por um balaço no meio do estômago. Sentiu ânsia de vômito, sentiu raiva, sentiu vergonha de si mesmo, e o pior de tudo... ele sentiu o peso da culpa quando finalmente olhou nos olhos de Hermione que agora ajoelhava-se diante dele o fitando com preocupação.

-Você nunca vai me perdoar por isso Mione...

Revela Harry com a voz embargada, sentindo as próprias lágrimas surgirem sobre os orbes esmeralda, estava na hora de revelar à ela seu plano com Remus para afastá-la de Hogwarts.

Harry olhava para Hermione sentindo o coração congelar dentro do peito sob o olhar preocupado que a grifinória lhe dirigia. Ele tinha certeza que depois que revelasse a verdade ela o odiaria para sempre, mas manter segredos entre eles os levara ao limite da confiança e abalava a relação deles com a força de um terremoto.

Não poderia esconder algo tão sério de Hermione para sempre, e preferia que ela descobrisse através dele. Desde o ataque que ela sofrera naquele mesmo campo de quadribol há mais de duas semanas, ele jurou a si mesmo que não permitiria que nada mais a machucasse e pouco tempo depois, por um descuido bobo, Jason quase lhe tirava a vida na sala precisa.

Vacilante, sentiu as mãos de Hermione sobre seu rosto, enxugando as lágrimas quentes que escorriam pelo rosto dele. A carícia delicada da grifinória o levou a sentir-se ainda mais culpado, fechou os olhos e segurou as mãos dela entre as suas.

-Nunca irás me perdoar Hermione! Mas eu o fiz para te proteger!

Murmura dolorosamente deixando a monitora-chefe mais angustiada ainda.

-Harry, por favor, o que está escondendo de mim? Está me assustando!

Diz a grifinória sentindo o coração apertar com a forma como Harry estava agindo e repetindo que ela não o perdoaria jamais. O que ele poderia ter feito de tão grave afinal?

-Pedi para o professor Lupin encontrar seus pais! Na mesma noite que recebemos as cartas deles por Edwiges!

Começa o grifinório olhando nos olhos de Hermione enquanto explicava tudo. Mérlin era tão difícil encontrar as palavras certas quando tinha a pessoa que mais amava a instantes de odiá-lo.

-Porque o professor Lupin foi procurar meus pais? Eles não tinham prometido me deixar em Hogwarts? O que aconteceu Harry?

Questionava a grifinória confusa e ao mesmo tempo muito nervosa.

-Eles prometeram te deixar em Hogwarts até o natal Hermione, depois do segundo ataque, eles a queriam longe do mundo bruxo e enviei Remus para negociar sua saída da escola!

Interrompe Harry alterando a voz e desviando os olhos da monitora que o fitava perplexa.

-Até o natal o ministério teria o controle de Hogwarts e como disse não queria te colocar em mais perigos ainda, não adianta dizer que eu não faria o mesmo com a família do Ron, se fosse possível eu o faria, para protegê-los, mas os Weasley já fazem parte da ordem e tem seus próprios motivos para arriscarem suas vidas nessa guerra, já os seus pais são trouxas e não tem como se defenderem de um futuro ataque de comensais da morte!

Continua Harry passando as mãos freneticamente sobre os cabelos rebeldes em uma clara demonstração de nervosismo e insegurança com o que diria logo a seguir.

-Voldemort encontrou os Dusleys, e já dizimou vilarejos inteiros de trouxas por puro capricho, ele está espalhando o medo e atingindo todos que estão próximos a mim, Hermione, estar ao meu lado é como assinar sua própria sentença de morte! É assim para Sírius, Remus, Dumbledore, Tonks, todos os Weasleys e você! Ninguém está a salvo dele!

Esbravejava o grifinório furioso ao levantar-se e afastar-se da monitora que o segue alarmada pronta para responder-lhes quando ele volta a falar bruscamente.

-Eu tinha que manter o que me restou de família em segurança Hermione... sabia que se algo te acontecer por minha causa eu enlouqueceria! Não consigo imaginar viver em um mundo onde você não faça parte dele! Eu não suportaria perder você!

Confessa o moreno voltando-se para Hermione com os olhos verdes brilhando com desespero, as mãos do escolhido a seguravam pelos ombros na tentativa de fazer-se claro, buscando nos olhos assustados de Hermione o entendimento. Fora como um Deja Vu!

Repetir a mesma cena de semanas atrás quando Harry a procurou na sala de aula... na manhã de seu primeiro beijo quando revelou que não suportaria perdê-la.

A grifinória sentiu o corpo inteiro estremecer com essa declaração angustiada de Harry, a forma como ele estava expondo seus sentimentos e anseios só demonstravam o quão serio era esse segredo.

Sentiu medo e mordeu o lábio inferior com força impedindo-se de interromper a explicação dele, era visível a dificuldade que Harry tinha para revelar seus planos para ela, mas estava difícil ainda não sentir-se apavorada.

-Agora toda Hogwarts sabe disso, sabem como sou dependente de você, como tudo que a envolver vai envolver diretamente a mim em todos os sentidos! Não duvido que em pouco tempo Skeeter vai publicar montes de absurdos anunciando pra todo mundo que estamos juntos e Voldemort vai tentar me atingir através de você, porque é obvio que ao mesmo tempo que você é minha maior força, também é minha maior fraqueza!

Harry fechava os olhos com força tentando tomar coragem para continuar e Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos, ele iria livrar-se dela... o grifinório afastou-se novamente respirando fundo, milhões de coisas povoando sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo. Hermione segurava os soluços e permanecera imóvel enquanto ansiava para que Harry chegasse logo ao que planejara com Remus.

-Eu estava desesperado, e depois que tive mais um maldito sonho com Voldemort exigindo que encontrassem uma forma de tirar a minha vida... Droga Hermione eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu acordei desesperado depois de assistir a sua morte lenta e dolorosamente a cada noite sem conseguir fazer nada para impedir, porque toda maldição que ele enviava em minha direção atingia você!

Diz o moreno fechando as mãos em punhos e batendo com força contra o pilar de madeira que há pouco tempo atrás lhe servira de apoio.

-Ele a machucava e se divertia com o meu desespero! Eu preferia ser atingido por centenas de cruciatus a ter que repetir a cena daquele pesadelo!

Vociferava Harry batendo mais e mais forte contra o pilar até seus dedos ficarem machucados, ele precisava continuar explicando a Hermione antes que ela o interrompesse com milhões de perguntas.

-Eu li o diário da minha mãe uma infinidade de vezes e consegui com Remus e Sírius alguns volumes da escola de auror... e foi num desses livros que encontrei a solução para proteger você e seus pais dos comensais, para impedir que eles os encontre!

Os olhares de Harry e Hermione cruzaram-se nesse momento, a tensão era palpável a mão do moreno ainda apoiada fortemente contra o pilar.

-Eu procurei Remus e Tonks, entreguei a eles um pergaminho com o endereço de seus pais, seus nomes e profissão! Pedi que os procurassem e explicassem a gravidade dessa guerra para bruxos e principalmente para trouxas e nascidos trouxa como você! Demorou um tempo e algumas longas conversas para que eles compreendessem como tudo tem acontecido e envolvido a única filha deles...

Começa Harry recebendo um olhar aterrorizado de Hermione.

-Harry...

-Hermione, por favor, eu não estava assustando seus pais, estava alertando sobre os perigos e oferecendo uma chance de protegerem-se, eles mereciam saber a verdade! Raios eu teria feito o mesmo se meus pais fossem vivos consegue entender isso?

Cortou Harry furioso antes de continuar, Hermione o fitou em choque e emudeceu, para o grifinório trazer a lembrança dos seus próprios pais à tona era porque iria até o fim.

-Em uma das minhas conversas com Sírius, descobri que a família Potter possui algumas propriedades fora da Grã-Bretanha, a qual eu possuiria livre acesso e logo decidi enviar seus pais para a mansão de veraneio fora da Europa, longe desse caos, estariam protegidos e longe dos comensais da morte!

Continuava o grifinório e Hermione sentiu o coração paralisar em choque.

-Fechamos os consultórios de seus pais, vendemos o prédio e a sua casa, Remus conseguiu identidades novas para eles bem como um novo sobrenome, todas os clientes e vizinhos tiveram suas memórias sobre sua família apagadas! O registro civil foi destruído e Tonks está cuidando para que todos os documentos com seu nome presentes no ministério também desapareçam rapidamente!

Hermione ofegou e teve de escorar-se em um dos pilares para não cair direto no chão.

-Você... você apagou a memória de todo mundo... você... você apagou a minha história e toda a vida dos meus pais? E agora... Você quer limpar qualquer vestígio meu do mundo mágico!

Gritava horrorizada a monitora-chefe para Harry.

-Hermione entenda...

-NÃO Harry! Eu não entendo! Você não tinha esse direito! Isso é loucura!

Vociferava Hermione entre soluços enquanto tentava acertar socos no peito de Harry, que segurou os pulsos dela com força.

-Eu não tive escolha! Sem seus registros ou lembranças não há como Voldemort a encontrar! Iria levá-la para encontrar seus pais e se manteriam em segurança até a guerra acabar Hermione, essa foi a minha decisão e já não posso voltar atrás!

Respondia o grifinório sentindo-se mortalmente culpado, sentia raiva de si mesmo, mas não arrependia-se de manter qualquer vestígio que levasse Voldemort à Hermione em completo segredo.

-Você não tem idéia do que fez Harry!

Gritava Hermione com o rosto vermelho, marcado por lágrimas dolorosas.

-Nossos amigos ainda irão se lembrar de mim, nossos professores... o registro escolar...

Insistia Hermione, mas Harry simplesmente manteve-se em silêncio para o horror da monitora-chefe.

-Dumbledore terá todos os seus arquivos na mansão de veraneio até o final das férias, além dele apenas McGonagall e Remus saberão sobre você!

Confessa Harry sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta quando Hermione levou uma das mãos sobre a boca afastando-se de Harry como se estivesse diante do seu pior carrasco. O olhar que Hermione lhe lançara ficaria marcado ferozmente em sua mente pelo resto de sua vida.

-Você não está somente me apagando da sua vida Harry, está me apagando da vida de todos nossos amigos, de todo o mundo mágico! Isso é loucura, isso é cruel! Você não podia fazer isso comigo, não poderia destruir toda a minha história sem me consultar, é a minha vida Harry, a MINHA vida, minha história, minhas lembranças que você está apagando de você e todos que amo dentro desta escola!

Gritava em acusação para o moreno apontando para ele.

-Não Hermione! Eu não poderia te apagar da minha vida nem mesmo por um decreto! Depois que tiramos seus pais de Londres, eu percebi que não conseguiria ficar longe de você...

Gritou Harry desesperado tentando se aproximar da grifinória que deu um passo para trás negando qualquer aproximação do escolhido.

-Fica longe de mim Harry! Eu não quero mais te ouvir, não quero mais saber a próxima bomba que você vai jogar sobre mim!

Gritou em resposta Hermione sentindo o corpo inteiro tremer e vacilar alguns passos para longe do grifinório.

-Hermione... por favor, me escuta! Depois que percebi que não teria como Voldemort encontrá-la, retornei com Remus para encontrar seus pais, Remus conseguiu uma identidade nova para você com um falso registro no ministério, você poderia continuar no mundo bruxo e até em Hogwarts sob outro nome e sobrenome, teríamos nossos amigos sob juramento a não revelar sua verdadeira identidade até estarmos livres de Voldemort, mas isso só vai depender da decisão dos seus pais a partir de agora!

Desespera-se Harry sentindo o coração afundar dentro do peito. Desejava não ter contado nada, mas seu coração gritava para que não existissem mais mentiras entre eles.

-Você não podia ter feito isso Harry... nunca me senti tão decepcionada em toda a minha vida!

Acusa Hermione fugindo do grifinório arrasada.

...oOo...

Rony seguia para a biblioteca, arrastando Luna consigo pela mão. Ignorava todos os Drifikies pelo caminho e principalmente os olhares nada discretos dos garotos do quinto ao sétimo ano sobre a sua loirinha. Mesmo assim não soltava a varinha de sua mão para qualquer emergência.

Já dera uma boa lição em meia dúzia de garotos da corvinal que tentaram se aproximar de Luna e estava pronto para estuporar o primeiro que olhasse demais para as pernas dela ou comentasse seu "uniforme" de jogo, quando viraram o corredor e estavam quase na porta da biblioteca da escola, ao serem interceptados por Padma, Lavender e Parvati que entraram sorridente a frente do casalzinho.

-Será que agora...

Começou Padma piscando os olhos exageradamente.

-O nosso "querido" Rei Weasley...

Continua Lavender cruzando os braços e sorrindo apaixonadamente.

-Teria um tempinho para nós conversarmos em paz?

Conclui Parvati timidamente sentindo o rosto inteiro corar. Luna assistia a tudo com uma mistura de curiosidade e inquietação, ela apertou mais forte a mão do grifinório que encarava o trio completamente perdido.

-O que vocês querem?

Pergunta Rony levantando uma sobrancelha com impaciência sem perceber que sua namorada apertava sua mãos como um alerta para as intenções das três "Ex" dele.

-Não seja tão rude Roniquinho...

Começa Lavender fazendo bico exageradamente e olhar de filhote de cachorro como se tivesse o poder de derreter um iceberg com isso.

-Há uma semana atrás estava pedindo nosso perdão e agora quer nos ignorar?

Acusa Padma estreitando levemente os olhos com as mãos na cintura fina deixando os longos cabelos escuros caírem graciosamente sobre os ombros delicados.

-Não é isso!

Defende-se o ruivo sentindo-se intimidado pelas três.

-Então será que poderia conversar com a gente agora? É muito importante e demorou um século para convencer Padma e Lavender a virem comigo até aqui!

Interfere Parvati lembrando à Rony seu pedido para levar a corvinal e a loira grifinória para conversar com ele. O capitão engoliu em seco e sorriu amarelo para Parvati que pareceu iluminar-se diante do ruivinho, ela suspirou em encantamento.

-Tudo bem... eu acho...

Diz o ruivo olhando de canto para Luna como se pedisse socorro, mas ela parecia estar perdida em pensamentos para ajudá-lo. Parvati segurou o grifinório pelo braço.

-Ótimo! Eu falo primeiro com o Wo-Ronald!

Diz Lavender animadamente batendo palminhas com entusiasmo.

-Serei a segunda então!

Anuncia Padma dando um olhar superior sobre Luna e por último deixariam Parvati. Rony apenas balançava a cabeça completamente confuso e desesperado para escapar das garras do trio de "Ex" e encontrar logo Harry e Hermione na biblioteca.

Ao lado de Rony, Luna assistia a tudo preocupada, sabia que a sua frente estavam três das garotas mais atraentes e populares de Hogwarts, e todas já namoraram o Weasley em questão.

-Precisamos ir para um lugar mais reservado!

Diz Lavender empurrando Luna e tomando o outro braço de Rony, que estava prestes a protestar com a grifinória por afastar a sua namorada quando Luna finalmente se pronuncia.

-Estarei te esperando na torre de astronomia Ronald!

Diz seriamente olhando nos olhos de Ron antes de dar as costas ignorando o nó no estômago por deixar seu ruivinho sozinho com as três garotas, mas precisava confiar nele.

-Luna... me espera! Luna!

O grifinório chamava pela loirinha, mas ela desapareceu no final do corredor enquanto Lavender o levava para uma sala de aula vazia.

...oOo...

Ginny chegou à sala do diretor depois de quase meia hora para acertar a senha. Entrou abruptamente sem esperar ser chamada e encontrou o velho diretor sentado atrás de sua mesa enquanto o professor de poções encarava a ruivinha com um olhar mortal.

-O que faz aqui Weasley?

Sibilava Snape com sua voz arrastada e uma careta de desgosto que teria feito qualquer grifinório se esconder debaixo do tapete.

-Quero saber por que o deixou sozinho naquela mansão cheia de comensais da morte!

Gritou a ruivinha acusadoramente deixando o mestre de poções horrorizado com a audácia da mais nova Weasley.

-Severus, senhorita Weasley! Peço que mantenham a calma!

Interfere o diretor percebendo a tensão provocada pelo encontro dos dois. Os dois lançaram olhares indignados ao professor de longa barba branca e óculos meia-lua.

-Os dois estão aqui com um objetivo em comum... a segurança do jovem Draco Malfoy!

Anuncia o diretor estreitando os olhos e ganhando um semblante severo. Snape virou as costas para a ruiva e sentou-se em uma das poltronas da sala, enquanto Ginny ignorando a antipatia do professor de poções se aproxima da mesa de Dumbledore e toma uma cadeira.

-Sim, mas o professor Snape deveria estar cuidando dele!

Diz a ruivinha alarmada para o diretor enquanto o mestre de poções rosnava furioso pelo tom de acusação da Weasley.

-Eu tinha tudo sob controle até você se intrometer na vida de Draco!

Rebate venenosamente Snape estreitando os olhos em fendas assassinas em direção à Ginny.

-Silêncio!

Bradou Dumbledore firme e seriamente fazendo os dois silenciarem instantaneamente.

-Senhorita Weasley, a que devemos sua chegada tão repentina?

Pergunta diretamente à ruivinha que encolheu-se na cadeira timidamente recordando que entrara sem aviso e interrompera uma reunião do diretor e Snape.

-Estava preocupada com Draco Malfoy, ele perdeu uma semana inteira de aulas e não deu mais notícia alguma!

Revela a Weasley angustiada.

-Não há necessidade para enviar qualquer noticia, Draco não tem interesse em manter qualquer relação com uma Weasley!

Repreende o professor com arrogância.

-Ele estava muito nervoso no sábado antes de partir, disse que seu pai queria forçá-lo a se tornar um comensal e que teria que me levar como sacrifício! Porque para ganhar a marca negra é preciso tirar a vida de alguém! Como eu saberia de tudo isso se não houvesse uma relação entre nós dois?

Defende-se Ginny lançando um olhar furioso ao professor de poções que fecha a cara com irritação.

-Diretor eu estou muito preocupada, ele não retornou até agora achei que seria por não ter levado a vítima que lhe cabia e por isso vim aqui me oferecer para ir até ele, se me levar, o fizer livre, eu não me importo!

Anuncia desesperadamente a grifinória reunindo toda a coragem que possuía para dizer cada palavra. Ao terminar tinha uma expressão perplexa de Dumbledore, que pensava que os alunos Weasley de Hogwarts tinham uma habilidade nata para o deixar estupefato.

Enquanto Snape ouvia a tudo em choque absoluto. A garota Weasley estava se oferecendo para ser prisioneira de dezenas de comensais da morte para salvar Draco da punição de seu pai. O mestre de poções esfregou os olhos e fitou a ruivinha como se estivesse diante de um dragão a cuspir fogo, numa mistura de pânico e admiração.

-Parece que as coisas fugiram ao nosso controle Severus... eu previa que seria uma má idéia!

Murmura Dumbledore com um suspiro cansado antes de voltar-se para a ruivinha.

-Senhorita Weasley, é admirável o que se propôs a fazer para ajudar nosso monitor-chefe sonserino... mas seu sacrifício não será necessário, Severus veio me trazer a notícia de que em breve teremos o jovem Malfoy de volta ao castelo e sem a marca negra!

Diz serenamente o diretor para tranquilizar a grifinória, mas Ginny era esperta demais para acreditar que as coisas se resolveriam tão rapidamente assim.

-Vão deixar o Draco voltar sem a marca negra e não exigiram nada em troca? Deve haver alguma coisa errada Diretor! Só pode ser uma armadilha!

Insiste Ginny estreitando os olhos.

-Não há nada errado Weasley, pare com essa mania irritante da Granger de sempre questionar tudo e deixe dois adultos de verdade cuidarem do que é importante!

Rebate Snape deixando Ginny vermelha de raiva.

-Se não há nada de errado então como machucou sua perna e foi encontrado sangrando pelos corredores por Filch?

Provoca a ruiva deixando o professor de poções a trincar os dentes.

-Senhorita Weasley, eu sinto em concordar com o professor Severus, há certas coisas que apenas adultos podem lidar... e peço mais respeito com nosso mestre de poções!

Interfere Dumbledore temendo uma explosão de fúria entre os dois.

-Diretor, eu sei exatamente quem estaria lá a espera dele, Dolohov, McNair, Crabbe, Goyle, Greybeck, Lúcius, provavelmente Rabicho e Bellatrix Lestrange... e o professor Snape, sem mencionar a possibilidade do próprio Tom Riddle estar escondido na mansão Malfoy, Narcisa, a mãe do Draco, estava sob ameaça, Blaise Zabini estava perseguindo o Draco por todo o lado dizendo que deveria me entregar se desejasse se ver livre das ameaças do seu próprio pai! Ele pode não gostar de grifinórios, ou nascidos trouxas, mas nunca faria mal a eles como os comensais fazem! Eu sei demais para ficar aqui escutando mentiras piedosas, eu quero descobrir o que está acontecendo com Draco Malfoy agora!

Gritava a grifinória completamente vermelha e nervosa, suas mãos tremiam e respirava pesadamente perante o silêncio fúnebre que caíra sobre eles, poderia-se ouvir um alfinete cair ao chão... o coração da ruivinha batia tão furiosamente que ela poderia jurar que Dumbledore e Snape poderiam ouvi-lo. Alguns minutos se arrastaram lentamente até Dumbledore trocar um olhar sombrio com o professor de poções que balançou a cabeça negativamente em completa discordância, antes de anunciar solenemente.

-Sente-se senhorita Weasley, o que iremos conversar aqui deverá ser mantido em sigilo absoluto, se insistes tanto em saber a verdade, espero que estejas preparada para arcar com a responsabilidade que estou colocando em suas mãos!

...oOo...

Harry estava parado de pé no mesmo lugar desde que Hermione o deixara para trás. Respiração engatada na garganta, mãos fechadas em forma de punhos, seus olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas que insistiam em cair dolorosas sobre seu rosto agora pálido e o peito envolvido numa sensação aterrorizante de vazio.

O grifinório estava paralisado, sentiu, ele sentiu frio, solidão, culpa e desespero. Nesse momento todos os problemas, todas as ameaças e perigos deixaram de importar. Teria mesmo valido a pena? Estaria mesmo salvando Hermione de Voldemort ou destruindo a vida dela de outra forma mais sutil?

Tonks o tinha alertado, Sírius tinha mencionado a possibilidade de apenas apagar as lembranças dos pais de Hermione, mas os Granges foram muito claros que só aceitariam tudo isso se levassem Hermione com eles, era sua única filha afinal e não suportavam a ideia de ficarem em segurança enquanto ela corria risco de vida.

Mérlin ele estava se sentindo devastado, Hermione era como uma parte significativa dele, de sua vida, da sua alma, do seu próprio corpo. Ao perceber o que significava afastá-la enquanto enfrentaria a batalha da sua vida contra um psicopata das trevas era como tirar-lhe todas as forças, como o lançar ao mar furioso sem o ensinar a nadar. Ele se afogaria sem ela.

Ele mesmo fora com Remus encontrar os pais de Hermione, dissera o quão importante ela era para colocar um ponto final nesta guerra, que poderiam manter sua identidade em sigilo dentro de Hogwarts e durante as férias estariam todos juntos para planejarem a queda de Voldemort, mas tentava evitar qualquer chance de ter Hermione longe dele por muito tempo.

Vira o olhar preocupado no rosto da senhora Granger, viu de perto a determinação do senhor Granger em manter sua filha longe dos perigos do mundo mágico, imaginou como seus pais se sentiriam ao descobrir que o seu único filho estaria seguindo para a própria morte...

Sempre que James e Lily vinham à mente, Harry não pensava em mais nada, mas na dor da ausência deles em sua vida. A história dramática dos Potter's, a maldição da morte que não tirou-lhe a vida... a vida de sofrimentos com os Dusleys... ele não desejava que Hermione descobrisse o que era perder seus pais, não desejava que perdesse pelas mãos de Voldemort a única família que possuíra.

Ele perdera toda a confiança de Hermione, estava afastando a pessoa que mais o ajudou e se dedicou a ele desde o primeiro ano sem nunca pedir nada em troca quando tudo o que desejava era proteger a grifinória, queria evitar que mais alguém sofresse assim como ele sofreu. Se o preço a pagar seria o ódio de Hermione, ao menos teria a felicidade de saber que estaria bem e viva apesar de tudo.

Ele fechou os olhos com força antes de puxar a manga do uniforme revelando o próprio pulso, a sua marca brilhava em um leve tom dourado e aquecendo ligeiramente todo seu corpo.

...oOo...

Luna seguia para a torre de astronomia, seu local favorito para refletir, gostava da paz da torre mais alta do castelo, ela poderia relaxar com o silencio e a solidão sem se sentir mal por isso.

De lá ela tinha uma vista perfeita de todo o castelo, da floresta proibida, do lago negro e mais além. Mesmo que a mesma torre lhes guardasse lembranças difíceis como o ataque de Bellatrix e a queda da escadaria que a deixou desacordada na enfermaria muito machucada, ainda era seu lugar favorito de Hogwarts.

A corvinal respirou fundo quando chegou ao alto da torre admirando o castelo ao se apoiar sobre o parapeito sentindo o vento deslizar graciosamente por seus longos cabelos loiros. Fechou os olhos permitindo-se viajar em pensamentos. Sabia que algo grande estava acontecendo por trás de toda a calmaria desta manhã.

-Tenho certeza que deixamos por aqui!

Uma voz conhecida ecoava na escadaria da torre.

-Erro fatal, poderiam encontrá-los e jogar todos nossos esforços no lixo!

Choramingava uma segunda voz tão conhecida quanto a primeira, chamando a atenção de Luna.

-Não tive culpa, ou escondia aqui, ou Trelawney me faria engolir aquela maldita bola de cristal! Ela disse que me casaria com uma cópia feminina do professor Snape!

Reclamava a primeira voz em tom assustador.

-Ora, não foi você que teve que ouvir da professora que teria uma morte triste, dolorosa e repentina num ataque de gases depois de ingerir dentes de hippogriffo!

Reclamava a segunda voz com pesar simulado.

-Mas essa informação nos deu uma ótima idéia para assustar alguns sonserinos do último ano!

Confessa a primeira voz finalmente revelando-se no topo da torre.

-Olá!

Sorria docemente Luna segurando uma mochila cheia de objetos e experiências dos gêmeos Weasley. Os dois rapazes congelaram diante da corvinal que sacudia a mochila de um lado a outro distraídamente.

-Lu-Luninha o que es-está fazendo?

Pergunta George lívido, se ela balançasse demais a mochila, toda a torre de astronomia iria pelos ares na velocidade de um foguete.

-Achei essa mochila antes que os Nargles a atirasse na sala do diretor Dumbledore!

Explica a loirinha dando de ombros e jogando na direção dos ruivos que quase jogaram-se no chão para alcançá-la.

-Meu bom Mérlin! Com toda essa coragem ela deveria estar na grifinória!

Sussurra Fred suando frio ao ver que George apanhara a mochila a poucos centímetros do chão.

-Encontrei a mochila há alguns dias, mas como ninguém vinha em sua busca resolvi protegê-la até o verdadeiro dono chegar!

Diz a loirinha tranquilamente. Os gêmeos trocam olhares curiosos antes de se pronunciarem.

-Agradecemos por isso querida Luninha!

Diz Fred com um sorriso.

-Esquecemos onde a deixamos...

Continua George.

-E depois que passamos o mapa adiante ficou mais difícil encontrá-la!

Completa Fred com pesar.

-Mas, por sua boa ação...

Inicia George com um sorriso maroto.

-A faremos membro honorária do prestigiado clã Weasley!

Anuncia Fred com orgulho remexendo alguns frascos de poções no interior da mochila mágica e entregando três dele para Luna.

-Com isso todos a reconhecerão como uma verdadeira Weasley!

Pisca o olhos George.

-O vermelho funciona por alguns dias, o azul por alguns meses e o verde por algumas horas!

Explica Fred.

-Use com sabedoria Luninha!

Diz George rapidamente antes de sair as pressas com seu gêmeo murmurando algo sobre a poção de Harry estar pronta, deixando para trás uma loirinha preocupada com três frascos de poção Weasley nas mãos.

...oOo...

Hermione seguira para a torre de astronomia, desejava um lugar onde Harry provavelmente não a encontraria, logo a biblioteca, o dormitório dos monitores e a sala precisa estavam riscadas de sua lista.

A monitora-chefe tinha os olhinhos muito vermelhos e o rosto coberto por lágrimas frescas. Os cabelos mais volumosos que o normal e a roupa amarrotada pela corrida, seus pés extremamente doloridos e o ar queimando em seus pulmões.

-Hermione? Está tudo bem? Tem Fragokalus sobre sua cabeça!

Fora assim que Luna Lovegood viu a grifinória chegar à torre logo depois que os gêmeos se foram. A loirinha ainda estava a espera de Rony, mas como havia três garotas com quem deveria conversar, entendia o motivo da demora. Ela assustou-se com a chegada repentina da monitora.

-Luna?

Murmurou Hermione entre lágrimas, seu coração estava machucado e Harry a tinha decepcionado como jamais imaginaria ser capaz, a corvinal percebendo o estado da monitora, seguiu ao seu encontro e sem mais uma palavra, abraçou a amiga e a deixou chorar sobre seu ombro.

-O Harry... ele... ele quer me ver fora de Hogwarts e longe dele!

Confessa Hermione enxugando as lágrimas com a manga do casaco após contar tudo o que acontecera a Luna, que ouvira a tudo em silencio e muita atenção, apesar do comportamento muitas vezes excêntrico, a loirinha era uma ótima ouvinte, bem como conselheira.

-Tem certeza que os Fragokalius não estão interferindo em seu julgamento? Eles podem dar muita dor de cabeça as vezes... e o Harry... Ele disse que a queria longe dele?

Questiona Luna com um olhar confuso e curioso sobre a grifinória que estreitou os olhos com irritação.

-Ele quer me apagar do mundo mágico e me afastar dos nossos amigos achando que vai me proteger! Isso depois de me prometer que nada seria capaz de nos separar!

Rebate Hermione sentindo-se traída pelo escolhido.

-Não me parece que ele tenha quebrado a promessa, no entanto! Ele quis proteger as pessoas que eram importante para você, só não conseguiu fazer isso da forma certa, acredito que os Drifikies tenham dificultado suas decisões!

Explica Luna com uma expressão profundamente pensativa.

-Mas fora uma boa ideia afinal!

Conclui a corvinal dando de ombros diante de uma Hermione em choque.

-Boa ideia? Você está concordando com essa ideia absurda do Harry?

Hermione praticamente grita em desespero para Luna que ainda mantinha uma expressão tranqüila no rosto, Hermione estava revoltada demais para ouvir seus conselhos.

-Não concordei, mas não vejo um mal tão grande, ainda me lembro de quem você é, ainda há tempo de corrigir certas falhas... quando você olhar para o que Harry fez com seu coração e não com a sua cabeça, poderá encontrar a verdadeira razão por trás disso!

Aconselha Luna com um sorriso suave que desarmou Hermione.

-Não sei se posso fazer isso Luna! Ao menos não agora, preciso de um tempo para tentar entender o que o Harry realmente pretende com essa loucura!

Confessa Hermione desviando o olhar para o lago negro, o sol se escondia por trás das sombras da floresta negra e as nuvens tomavam os céus... o frio chegava à Hogwarts.

-Apenas lembre-se... o Harry não teve os pais ao seu lado, acredito que o que ele fez ao senhor e senhora Granger, ele faria aos seus próprios pais se estivessem vivos... você não pode negar que foi uma ótima escolha não é?

Alerta Luna seguindo a amiga e assistindo ao por do sol ao seu lado.

...oOo...

O dia passou rapidamente para os alunos de Hogwarts. Os corvinais ansiosos pelo primeiro jogo contra a sonserina no fim de semana, os lufa-lufa preocupados com as aulas de poções atrasadas que teriam que repor aos sábados com a grifinória durante o resto do mês.

Os sonserinos estavam silenciosos e mais misteriosos que nunca, a ausência do chefe da casa, bem como de duas figuras de poder mais importantes, Draco e Zabini, mudara completamente o comportamento dos jovens bruxos, que adotaram o silencio como resposta para qualquer questionamento dentro e fora de suas masmorras.

Os grifinórios, estavam em êxtase depois da vitória do primeiro jogo, mas muitos nascidos trouxa se viam em preocupação, os ataques de Voldemort após a fuga de Bellatrix Lestrange aumentaram consideravelmente contra pais de trouxas e meios sangue.

O ministério mal se pronunciava a respeito, as rondas dos aurores tornaram-se mais intensas e rigorosas, o profeta trazia todas as manhãs uma lista de uma página com os nomes das vítimas do bruxo das trevas. O clima fora da escola era de absoluto caos.

A Ordem passara a se reunir fora de Hogwarts com maior freqüência e Harry ficava mais tenso a cada dia que se passava, Hermione se recusava a falar com ele, sempre fugira e até mesmo fazia suas rondas sozinha. Rony e Luna passaram a fazer pesquisas sobre as relíquias da morte sozinhos após uma breve reunião com Dumbledore.

Cho percebendo o distanciamento entre Harry e Hermione grudara no grifinório como uma sombra. Ginny, estava mais distante de seus amigos do que nunca, estava constantemente com um semblante sério e certas horas do dia ninguém sabia onde encontrá-la.

Mas, tudo mudara num sábado pela manhã. Todos se encontravam na mesa grifinória, Neville, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Rony, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Harry e para a surpresa de todos e frustração de Harry, Cho sentara-se junto à eles, quando uma coruja trouxe um exemplar do profeta diário para Hermione entre outros alunos da escola.

Um grito sufocado na mesa dos lufa-lufa chamou a atenção de todos. Hanna Abbot chorava abraçada à sua melhor amiga, Susan Bones. Na mesa corvinal, outra aluna chorava jogando o jornal longe, dois alunos do quarto ano praticamente jogaram os pratos e talheres quando se levantaram bruscamente correndo para fora do Grande Salão.

Dean levantou-se em choque antes de lançar um olhar chocado para a mesa dos professores, Dumbledore não estava presente, e deixou a mesa furiosamente seguido por Neville e Seamus. Rony parecia estupefato com a comoção do grande salão e olhava de um lado a outro como se buscasse alguma explicação.

Luna baixou a cabeça tristemente, Ginny mordia o lábio inferior angustiada, enquanto Harry e Cho pareciam tão confusos quanto o ruivinho. Os olhos do escolhido no entanto focaram-se em Hermione. A monitora apertava ferozmente o jornal em suas mãos, estava pálida e com uma expressão horrorizada, os olhos marejados, buscando entre os nomes das vítimas os dos seus pais.

Harry percebeu imediatamente o que acontecera dessa vez, especialemnte quando a grifinória levantou-se bruscamente e saiu correndo para longe do grande salão.

-Hermione me espera!

Gritou Harry seguindo a morena. Cho levantara-se também, mas Ginny a segurou pelo braço lançando-lhe um olhar ameaçador.

-Você fica bem aí!

Diz a ruiva antes de voltar-se para um Rony muito confuso.

-Voldemort atacou a Grã-Bretanha trouxa ontem à noite... houve um massacre e muitos nascidos trouxas de Hogwarts perderam seus pais!

Diz sombriamente a mais nova Weasley e um silencio fúnebre caiu sobre toda a mesa... ninguém mais sentia vontade de comer esta manhã.

...oOo...

Hermione corria o máximo que suas pernas poderiam suportar, até o dormitório dos monitores, assim que disse a senha e entrou, a grifinória foi até seu quarto e encostou-se contra a parede com a respiração ofegante e as mãos trêmulas sobre a boca abafando um gemido de pânico.

Houve um massacre, um massacre cruel, dessa vez foram centenas de trouxas, nascidos trouxa e meios sangue torturados e assassinados sem piedade pelos comensais da morte. Lágrimas escapavam por seus olhos ao recordar os gritos de dor de Hannah, as expressões desesperadas dos mais novos corvinais, o próprio Dean da sua casa perdera a mãe.

Fechou os olhos com força, Voldemort estava fora de controle...

-Hermione!

Gritava Harry ofegante do outro lado da porta. A voz do grifinório só a fez soluçar ainda mais, ouvindo os soluços de Hermione, Harry volta a bater na porta com mais força.

-Hermione, por favor, abre essa porta!

Insistia Harry forçando a maçaneta, mas, a morena recusou-se a responder.

-Hermione!

Harry estava com o coração na mão, ela estava tão frágil e tão distante dele...

-Hermione eu sei que você está aí! Se não abrir agora eu vou entrar por bem ou por mal!

Ameaça Harry desesperado, não suportava ver Hermione sofrendo tanto e não poder fazer nada. Vê-la chorar o partia o coração e antes que pudesse dizer mais uma única palavra a respeito a porta se abre bruscamente e uma Hermione muito vermelha e trêmula jogou-se em seus braços num abraço esmagador, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço enquanto chorava ainda mais.

Harry estava em choque, mas não demorou muito para retribuir ao abraço envolvendo os braços ao redor da cintura fina da monitora enquanto sussurrava promessas de que estava tudo bem, que tudo ficaria bem e que logo Voldemort não seria mais uma ameaça para eles.

Demorou quase uma hora para Hermione se acalmar. Os dois estavam sentados sobre a cama da morena e Harry acariciava suavemente os cabelos cacheados da grifinória que tinha a cabeça apoiada sobre o peito do escolhido, sem nunca soltar-se do abraço protetor de Harry.

-Eu... eu tive tanto medo Harry...

Dizia Hermione entre lágrimas.

-Shhh! Está tudo bem, eu também senti medo Mione, não precisa se envergonhar por isso!

Diz Harry seriamente enquanto levanta o rostinho assustado da monitora para finalmente encontrar seus olhos castanhos, Merlin ele sentia tanta falta de estar bem pertinho desses olhos.

-Eu procurei o nome dos meus pais entre as listas todos os dias... eu pensei que dessa vez... eu pensei que os teria perdido... se não... se não fosse por você...

Dizia Hermione entre soluços desesperados, sendo amparada pelos braços de Harry com um novo abraço apertado.

-Está tudo bem meu amor... seus pais estão em segurança eu garanto!

Harry tranquilizava Hermione enquanto beijava ternamente a testa da grifinória apreciando a sensação de tê-la em seus braços, mesmo que seu peito estivesse apertado com toda a comoção no grande salão.

-O-obrigada Harry!

Ela murmurou contra o peito dele o fazendo estremecer ao senti-la tão entregue aos seus braços. Sentiu os próprios olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, ela o estaria perdoando?

-Eu não sei o que faria se algo acontecesse aos meus pais! Você os manteve a salvo Harry, você os salvou do ataque dos comensais da morte nesta madrugada!

Continua Hermione levantando-se e o beijando desesperada e apaixonadamente. Ela envolvia os braços ao redor do pescoço do grifinório aproximando seu corpo ao dele febrilmente. As mãos de Harry percorriam o corpo da morena com ânsia de saudades e desejo.

-Obrigada!

Repete ofegante a monitora-chefe após se separar de Harry apenas o bastante para seus olhos se encontrarem, as mãos delicadas da grifinória acariciavam os cabelos rebeldes do moreno que arfava fechando os olhos ao deliciar-se com a presença de Hermione.

-Eu queria pedir perdão Mione... eu reconheço que foi loucura o que eu fiz, eu sinto tanto por esconder tudo de você, eu agi por impulso e novamente saiu tudo errado...

-Você salvou meus pais Harry, pensou na segurança deles e agiu sem se importar com as consequencias, como eu sei que faria por seus próprios pais se estivessem vivos!

Interrompe Hermione percebendo a angústia no olhar do grifinório, finalmente a conversa com Luna faria algum sentido desde então, Harry estava se preparando para o pior, mesmo que para isso tivesse que suportar o seu desprezo, ele também estava sofrendo, mas da sua maneira impulsiva só queria evitar que Hermione sofresse como Hannah e Dean, como ele mesmo sofrera com a ausência dos pais pela maldade de Voldemort.

-Estamos em guerra, existe uma ameaça real lá fora e as vezes eu preciso de um choque de realidade para recordar que ninguém está a salvo dos comensais da morte... por mais que eu deseje te estuporar por querer me afastar de você... uma parte grande, muito grande de mim só quer te encher de beijos por ser tão nobre e querer me proteger!

Confessa Hermione enxugando as lágrimas de Harry com suas mãos antes de distribuir beijinhos por todo seu rosto delicadamente.

-Isso significa que estou perdoado?

Pergunta Harry sentindo-se atordoado com as carícias de Hermione.

-Quase... ainda temos que corrigir algumas falhas nesse seu plano... e temos que fazer alguma coisa para parar Voldemort!

Responde Hermione agora com um semblante sério e com um olhar severo, sua mente brilhante já trabalhando em outras formas mais eficientes de se prepararem para a ameaça das trevas.

-Quero trazer a armada Dumbledore de volta, Mione!

Confessa Harry finalmente abrindo os olhos e encarando Hermione enquanto suas mãos pousaram levemente sobre a cintura da grifinória.

...oOo...

Maissss um capítulo mega atrasadoo online para vocês XD


	28. Pelos olhos da sétima pessoa

Acordei sentindo um peso esmagador sobre meu corpo, cada músculo doía como se fosse alvo de uma maldição cruciatus! A luz desafiava as vidraças das janelas e atingia meus olhos em cheio, praguejando baixinho sai da cama, parecia que estive ali há séculos.

Escolhi uma roupa mais confortável, no entanto, elegante, assim como eu, e para finalizar, um casaco longo com botões em pentagramas, todo negro. Entrei no grande salão e respirei fundo, adorava o cheiro das torradas e calda de abóbora pela manhã, sorri, mais um domingo conturbado começava, depois da manchete polêmica do Profeta Diário sobre os ataques à comunidades trouxas, todo o clima de animação e ansiedade pelo grande jogo _Sonserina Vs Corvinal_ fora derrubado por terra.

O silêncio era angustiante, como se cada bruxo presente no salão comunal estivesse em luto, mais uma vez a ausência do nosso diretor Albus Dumbledore era notória, desejava poder expressar minha animação, mas hesito e continuo no meu lugar, finalmente a minha casa iria a campo mostrar as habilidades superiores sobre uma vassoura, seríamos campeões, se ainda houver algum jogo pela frente, é claro.

Os aurores permaneceram no castelo, fazendo rondas, dando ordens, evitando confrontos e discussões entre alunos. Soube que o professor Snape também retornara, estreitei os olhos ao imaginar o que o fizera desaparecer por tanto tempo sem explicação, mas a julgar pela ausência de Draco Malfoy, poderia dizer que algo muito ruim aconteceu com o pequeno aspirante a comensal da morte.

Sentei na mesa cumprimentando com um aceno meus colegas de casa, todos estão tão absorvidos em seus próprios mundinhos que não conseguiriam enxergar uma serpente por debaixo de seus narizes, mesmo que esta fosse do tamanho do basilisco que havia na câmara secreta.

Ninguém desconfiava de mim, não teriam por que desconfiar, acreditavam... tolos! Fora fácil enganar meus companheiros de casa, mas chegar até a câmara fora uma tarefa difícil.

Senti um frio estranho percorrer minha espinha, lembrar daquele lugar não me trazia lembranças agradáveis. Flashes retornavam em minha memória, o círculo de fogo mágico, fantasmas se levantando das profundezas, runas brilhando aos seus pés, seis adolescentes explodindo magias para todos os lados, flechas de fogo e minha varinha apontada para os dois últimos que estavam de pé... Harry Potter e Hermione Granger.

Senti meus músculos enrijecerem, não suportava os dois juntos, não aceitaria isso jamais! Desviei o olhar do meu prato ainda vazio para os mesmos seis adolescentes bruxos... cinco se contar com a ausência de Malfoy.

O primeiro que encontrei, foi Ronald Weasley, cabelos extremamente vermelhos, como seus irmãos, enchia seu prato sem pudor algum, chegava a formar uma montanha digna do Everest sobre a mesa enquanto conversava, ou tentava evitar conversar com as suas três Ex namoradas... Parvati, Padma e Lavender que o cercaram na mesa.

Balancei negativamente a cabeça, como ele poderia ter tantas garotas a sua disposição e mesmo assim fazer tudo o que fez pela Loony? Desde que começaram a sair, ele afirma ver coisinhas voando por aí fazendo o mal e espalhando o terror pelos corredores... lamentável!

Este garoto era como um dos alvos mais cobiçados pelos comensais, cada membro ruivo de sua família o era, apenas o sobrenome já bastava para colocá-lo no topo da lista de traidores de sangue, como diziam os comensais da morte.

Não muito distante dele, sem tocar no seu prato de mingau de aveia estava sua irmã mais nova, a garotinha que o herói Harry Potter salvara no seu segundo ano em Hogwarts, a ingênua menina fora vítima dos planos daquele que não deve ser nomeado... era a única garota entre seis irmãos mais velhos, super-protegida e mimada, imagino eu.

Mas, algo muito suspeito aconteceu naquele dia, ela estava ao lado do Malfoy, mais tempo do que qualquer Weasley em estado de sanidade mental adequado poderia suportar. Eles explodiam em desafios e críticas um ao outro sempre que estavam juntos, mas quando separados mantinham um semblante extremamente triste, severo, sem animo algum.

Ao seu lado, dando-lhe apoio estava Colin Creevey, o jovem fotógrafo nunca escondera sua fascinação pela ruiva. Toda Hogwarts e acredito que metade de Hogsmead também saiba disso. Teve a ideia de montar um jornal para ela e Luna apenas para se aproximar ainda mais de Ginny.

Sentada de costas para mim, mas ainda assim tentando animar Ginny e a si mesma, estava Loony, conhecida entre os grifinórios como Luna Lovegood. Essa garota estranha de cabelos estranhos, jeito estranho, manias e palavras mais estranhas ainda, me deixava com os nervos a flor da pele, era angustiante ficar ao seu lado enquanto ela lia a revista do seu pai de cabeça para baixo enquanto murmurava musiquinhas malucas.

Certa vez, ela dissera que eu estava escondendo algo perigoso e falou que algo como espinhos de Hornitails ou parecido, estavam se espalhando por meus braços. Confesso que senti-me congelar, fiquei dias a esconder-me dela, teria ela descoberto a verdade sobre mim? Estreitei os olhos em sua direção, ela era uma ameaça.

Como se pressentisse minhas intenções, ela vira-se e sorri para mim com simplicidade, Mérlin quase derrubei minha taça com suco de abóbora nessa hora e desviei o olhar. Harry Potter e Hermione Granger foram os últimos a entrar no grande salão. A monitora-chefe me parecia abatida, mas não tão séria como o grifinório de cabelos pretos ao seu lado.

Ele não a soltava, seu braço esquerdo serpenteando a cintura de Hermione possessivamente enquanto localizava com os olhos onde estava Ronald Weasley. Ajeitou os óculos e sussurrou algo para Hermione que simplesmente assentiu e o acompanhou. Esta cena me deixou a ferver em curiosidade, o que estariam aprontando agora? Me assustei ao sentir brevemente a rosa desenhada em capricho sob meus pulso aquecer com um sutil brilho dourado. Os olhos de Hermione me encontraram rapidamente, mas para a minha sorte ela desviou o foco para Neville que sentara-se ao seu lado.

-Maldicão!

Murmurei antes de me levantar da mesa e correr para o banheiro que a esta hora estaria vazio. Precisava controlar a raiva que sentia ao ver Harry Potter e Hermione Granger juntos... se dependesse de mim não continuariam assim por muito tempo.

...oOo...

Harry pedira para Rony, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, Padma, os gêmeos, Lee Jordan e todos seus amigos para reunirem-se na sala precisa após o café da manhã. A ausência do diretor deixava os alunos ainda mais preocupados com o que o grifinório queria ao convocar essa reunião na sala precisa.

No final do café da manhã a professora McGonagall decretou a suspensão do jogo de quadribol, em luto, pois alguns jogadores do time corvinal perderam seus pais e não iriam jogar, além do choque de alguns sonserinos ao terem os nomes de seus pais listados como suspeitos pelas mortes.

Os sonserinos estavam sendo severamente hostilizados desde então pelos alunos das demais casas. Os aurores estavam com certa dificuldade em manter a ordem, especialmente quando Dumbledore não estava mais no castelo. Lupin, Tonks, McGonagal, Vector, Trelawney... todos estavam se empenhando para aliviar a tensão entre as casas.

Ao meio dia o Expresso Hogwarts estaria em Hogsmead a espera dos alunos que retornariam à Grã-Bretanha trouxa para velarem seus entes perdidos e um ar sombrio tomou conta dos ânimos dentro da escola.

Percebendo isso, Hermione olhava com cuidado cada um dos alunos que permaneceram no grande salão, todos pareciam deprimidos, amedrontados e soube neste instante que a idéia de Harry era a melhor opção para preparar os que ficaram para enfrentar os próximos movimentos de Voldemort.

Apertou a mão dele com força enquanto ouvia as palavras da vice-diretora em lamentação pelas vidas perdidas e anunciando que aqueles que desejassem permanecer em Hogwarts estariam protegidos pelos aurores, professores e pelo próprio Dumbledore, que neste momento estava cuidando da situação dos nascido-trouxa, que agora estariam órfãos.

Harry ouvia ao discurso triste da professora de transfiguração com atenção, sua expressão era concentrada, os lábios retos pela seriedade do momento, o coração disparado no peito, ele sabia que este seria apenas o começo para Voldemort, sentia raiva, medo, ódio e até um certo sentimento de culpa por tudo isso acontecendo.

Mas, desta vez ele não ficaria esperando o perigo chegar, ele desejava estar preparado, para lutar, para enfrentar o mal que os cercavam. Sua determinação ganhou ainda um significado muito mais especial, depois que conseguiu o perdão de Hermione, ela era a força que o impulsionava a buscar uma alternativa, uma saída para livrar todo o mundo bruxo da ameaça das trevas de uma vez por todas.

Lembrou-se do dia anterior, a angustia que sentiu durante a madrugada, ele sabia que Voldemort estava agindo, que perseguiria inocentes, especialmente se estes possuíssem alguma ligação com o famoso Harry Potter. Ele sabia que neste momento não poderia fazer muito, mas preparar seus amigos para protegerem-se e lhes permitir uma chance nesta guerra sombria.

Não demorou muito e logo seguiu para a sala precisa com Hermione ao seu lado direito, segurando firmemente sua mão em apoio, ao seu lado esquerdo Rony o acompanhava trazendo Luna e Ginny com ele. Seguindo o grupo, estavam Neville, Padma, Parvati, Lavender, Fred, George (esses dois para a surpresa de todos estavam sérios com semblantes preocupados no rosto).

Também estavam os seguindo, Colin, Dennis, Lee, Seamus, Susan Bones, Su Li, Comarco, Justin, Marietta... a maioria dos que permaneceram em Hogwarts com exceção dos sonserinos, para a surpresa de Harry haviam alunos até dos primeiros anos como o Kevin, irmão do Jason Stuarts.

Ao entrarem na sala precisa, esta parecia uma versão muito maior e sem mesas e cadeiras do grande salão, com espaço suficiente para todos os alunos. Esperou pacientemente todos entrarem na sala antes de se pronunciar claramente.

-Atenção todos vocês!

Gritou o grifinório antes de fazer um encanto amplificador de voz com sua varinha.

-Desde o final do verão, Voldemort está espalhando o medo no mundo mágico com seus seguidores, tomou o ministério, torturou aqueles que se mostraram contra sua obsessão doentia por poder, sacrificou inocentes e agora está atacando os trouxas que possuem alguma ligação com a comunidade mágica... o plano dele é tomar Hogwarts!

Depois dessa declaração todos estavam impressionados, alguns alunos revoltados começava a protestar que era absurdo Voldemort tomar o ministério e agora desejar Hogwarts que era o único abrigo que poderiam estar livre desses perigos. Os murmúrios tornaram-se mais altos e logo ninguém conseguia ouvir mais nada na sala.

-QUEREM CALAR A BOCA E DEIXAR O HARRY CONTINUAR?

Gritou Rony furioso e quase que de imediato todos silenciaram assustados.

-Obrigado Rony! Como estava dizendo ele pretendia enfraquecer nossa resistência afastando os nascido-trouxa da escola, para isso ele contou com o acesso do ministério aos arquivos dos familiares dos alunos e por isso houve o massacre de Londres na madrugada deste sábado!

O moreno pára para respirar fundo, sentia a própria raiva aumentar a cada nova palavra que pronunciava, olhou de soslaio para Hermione que balança afirmativamente a cabeça o incentivando a continuar.

-Dumbledore está providenciando os cuidados necessários para garantir que os nascido-trouxa ou meios-sangue continuem em Hogwarts sob seus cuidados, mas o ministério ainda resiste! Sozinho, nosso diretor não poderá enfrentar as ameaças que surgem por Voldemort, mas nós podemos nos preparar para ajudá-lo! Por isso os chamei aqui, desejo trazer a armada Dumbledore de volta!

O silencio se seguiu após a declaração de Harry. Todos trocavam olhares assombrados entre si, absorvendo as informações bombásticas dos últimos minutos. O medo e a tensão eram palpáveis, podiam-se ouvir um alfinete cair no chão de pedras quando uma voz conhecida levantou-se entre a multidão de alunos...

-Eu apoio a armada!

Todos os olhares seguem imediatos para o aluno lufa-lufa.

-Jason...

Murmura Hermione em choque. Os olhos de Harry estavam amplos em surpresa enquanto Rony trincava os dentes. Luna apenas sorri antes de se pronunciar.

-Eu também apoio a armada!

A loirinha sorri sonhadora ao segurar o braço do ruivinho que logo sente-se tranqüilizar.

-Estou com você Harry!

Diz Neville seriamente.

-Se existe alguém que eu nunca apoiaria, seria você-sabe-quem, estou com a armada!

Diz Justin se aproximando dos grifinórios encarando os demais alunos a sua frente.

-Não precisa perguntar duas vezes, estamos na armada!

Diz Colin com animação arrastando o irmão mais novo consigo.

-Um Weasley nunca abandona o campo de batalha!

Diz Fred colocando-se ao lado de Harry.

-Dois Weasleys arrebentam quando entram em campo!

Continua George ficando do outro lado do moreno.

-Três Weasleys são imbatíveis contra os comensais!

Completa Rony sorrindo de canto para os irmãos.

-Quatro Weasley... são invencíveis quando enfrentam o mal!

Conclui Ginny com os braços cruzados e um leve sorriso no rosto ao se juntar aos irmãos ruivos. Harry sorri com o apoio dos Weasleys, a família que praticamente o adotou no mundo mágico.

-Apoio a armada!

Diz Susan Bones e logo gritos de todos os lados a favor da armada se formam na sala precisa, ecoando o desejo de justiça. Apenas uma pessoa permaneceu assistindo a tudo em silencio absoluto, discretamente no final da sala... Cho Chang.

Depois de todos expressarem seu apoio à armada, Harry retorna a falar, explicando que treinariam sempre depois do jantar por duas horas e durante os fins de semana quatro horas de treinamento na sala precisa, que os grupos estariam divididos por anos.

O cronograma, feito por Hermione no dia anterior estava dividido em:

1- Os primeiros e segundos anos estariam sob orientação de Neville e Luna;

2- Os alunos do terceiro, sob a orientação de Ginny e Rony;

3- Os quartos anos estariam sob a orientação de Fred e George;

4- Os quintos anos com Hermione;

5- E sextos em diante com Harry.

Treinariam durante a semana aprendendo novos feitiços de defesa e ataque e duelariam aos fins de semana. No entanto, antes de dispensar seus colegas, Harry pediu atenção uma última vez, surpreendendo a todos.

-Antes que vocês possam retornar as suas torres... eu preciso pedir algo muito importante a vocês!

Diz o grifinório seriamente, e dessa vez até mesmo Ron e Hermione estavam surpresos. O grifinório respirou fundo e seguiu para o meio da multidão de alunos antes de prosseguir.

-Como vocês sabem, Hermione Granger, minha namorada, melhor amiga e também minha companheira de aventuras, é uma nascida trouxa! Nessas últimas semanas, ela foi vítima de dois ataques arquitetados por comensais da morte na câmara secreta e no campo de quadribol...

Começa Harry deixando a todos estupefatos, Jason sente-se enfurecer, ao mesmo tempo que Harry falava sobre os ataques a Hermione, omitia o ultimo na própria sala precisa, provocado por ele.

-Ela é um dos alvos principais de Voldemort para chegar até mim! Ele assim como qualquer outra pessoa na comunidade mágica sabe que eu iria até o inferno por ela e machucá-la iria me levar a loucura...

Explica o moreno com um semblante sombrio.

-Eu consegui apagar as evidencias e documentos a seu respeito, mas, para que ela possa permanecer em Hogwarts em segredo sob o nome de Hermia Jane Evans, eu preciso que todos nossos amigos estejam sobre juramento mágico, para não revelar a verdadeira identidade dela!

Conclui o moreno diante de olhares preocupados em sua direção e em direção a Hermione que respirada profusamente desviando o olhar.

-Eu peço esse grande favor a vocês... porque eu não posso permitir que a tirem do meu lado! Eu preciso de Hermione comigo!

Insiste o escolhido quando McLaggen aparece a sua frente estreitando os olhos para ele.

-Não seria mais fácil você se afastar dela?

Hermione ofegou e Harry apertou a varinha com força em sua mão controlando-se para responder ao mais velho.

-Independente de Hermione ser minha namorada ou não, ela continua sendo a minha melhor amiga e Voldemort ainda vai caçá-la para atingir seus objetivos!

Diz Harry entre dentes.

-Talvez seja mais apropriado afastá-la de Hogwarts!

Anuncia Cho visivelmente transtornada, falava enfurecida pela declaração de Harry, ouvir o garoto que você ama dizer que ama outra, pedindo para ajudarem a protegê-la e a mantê-la ao seu lado... era demais para ela.

Todos olharam assustados para o comentário de Cho, Ginny segura Hermione que estava prestes a ir até a corvinal lhe dar uma bela lição.

-Se Hermione sair de Hogwarts eu sairei com ela!

Responde secamente o grifinório deixando a oriental estarrecida. Luna assistia a tudo apontando alguns Drifikies pela sala e logo Rony faz uma careta assustada, havia uma infestação de monstrinhos causadores de problemas ali dentro.

-Não é exemplo para um herói abandonar suas responsabilidades por causa de uma namorada!

Diz indiferente Jason que permanecia a uma distância considerável dos grifinórios. Dessa vez Harry não escondeu um grunhido feroz para o lufa-lufa.

-Eu não pedi para ser o maldito herói do mundo bruxo!

Vociferava para o monitor-chefe lufa-lufa, percebendo a tensão entre os dois, os alunos saem do caminho de Harry e Jason que agora se encaravam ameaçadoramente.

-Querendo ou não você é! Se pensasse na segurança de Hermione antes de pensar na sua dependência egoísta dela, não precisaria expor seus colegas a um juramento para protegê-la!

Acusa Jason descruzando os braços e seguindo até o grifinório.

-Você não sabe metade da história para me acusar dessa forma! Enquanto esteve "dormindo" na enfermaria enfrentamos um inferno aqui no mundo real! Precisamos de cada bruxo que possa segurar uma varinha para pôr um fim nessa guerra e não vou fugir quando estiver cara a cara com Voldemort, mas não são um idiota para arriscar fazer isso sem Hermione ao meu lado!

Responde perigosamente furioso o grifinório. Todos que assistiam a discussão sentiam-se impressionados com a resposta de Harry à Jason. O lufa-lufa bufou transtornado e levantou a varinha na altura do peito de Harry lançando-lhes um olhar mortal.

Todos alteraram-se e apontaram as varinhas para Jason prontos para protegerem Harry, que permanecia imóvel, apenas esperando o próximo movimento do outro monitor. Hermione já tinha a varinha em mãos e correu em direção aos dois empurrando os colegas do caminho para alcançá-los o mais rápido possível assim como Rony, Ginny, Luna e os gêmeos.

-Eu, Jason Stuarts, juro, pela minha vida e magia, não revelar a identidade de Hermione Jean Granger enquanto for necessário,_ pela sua segurança,_ dentro e fora de Hogwarts!

Bradou quando uma luz azulada saiu de sua varinha o envolvendo num extenso anel dos pés a cabeça até encerrar-se silenciosamente tão rápido quanto começou. Hermione ofegava quando alcançou Harry e Jason, a monitora olhava de um para o outro com preocupação em seus olhos, mas os dois continuavam a se encarar ameaçadoramente.

-Espero que mantenha sua palavra em protegê-la Potter!

Diz secamente Jason antes de se afastar, ignorando o fato de dezenas de varinhas apontadas para ele em defesa de Harry.

-Harry está tudo bem?

Pergunta Hermione se aproximando do moreno que apenas balança afirmativamente a cabeça voltando-se para seus colegas.

-Mais alguém tem alguma pergunta sobre isso?

Questiona severamente, mas ninguém ousa contestar o pedido do grifinório, momentos depois, todos os presentes na sala, completavam seu juramento e seguiam para seus salões comunais, tendo muito a conversar.

Na sala precisa, apenas ficaram, Harry, Hermione, Luna e Rony. Ginny seguiu para a biblioteca afirmando ter esquecido da sua lição de história da magia para segunda-feira. Os gêmeos tinham algumas idéias para treinar os alunos e a queriam colocar em prática, mas antes de irem entregaram um fraco com uma poção esbranquiçada e pastosa.

-Descobrimos algumas pistas sobre as relíquias da morte!

Anuncia Rony para os dois amigos.

-Professor Dumbledore me pediu para te entregar isso, Hermione!

Diz Luna entregando um livro de contos para Hermione que estreita os olhos em curiosidade sobre o antigo livro. Beddle o Bardo.

...oOo...

Ginny estava com o coração na mão enquanto seguia para a biblioteca, as coisas estavam a cada dia piores, os comensais estavam muito mais agressivos, o profeta trazia os nomes dos suspeitos, mas logo o ministério tratava de esconder e mascarar certas famílias nobres, especialmente os Malfoys.

Assassinatos, ameaças veladas e ataques bem diretos. Desde a reunião com Sanpe e o diretor Dumbledore as coisas ganharam tons completamente novos para a ruivinha. Draco ainda não retornara e o diretor estava fora de Hogwarts por tempo indeterminado.

Agora com a armada de volta e nenhum sonserino por perto as coisas estavam mais complicadas, ainda mais quando o Malfoy retornasse... respirou fundo e retornou a sua atenção para as ultimas estantes de livros empoeirados no final da biblioteca.

Puxou alguns pergaminhos da mochila e abriu um pequeno mapa desenhado à mão. Colocou sobre ele o anel de Draco e apontando a ponta da varinha sobre ele, murmurou um encanto antigo que descobrira num livro sobre feitiços.

Após o encanto, o mapa modificou-se completamente, revelando traços vivos e detalhados, várias câmaras e passagens secretas, nomes e instruções a cada corredor sob o papel amarelado surgiam aos poucos, especialmente quando Ginny passava o anel sobre o local desejado, recebia informações precisas sobre quem estava na ala e as formas possíveis para chegar lá.

Gemeu interiormente ao ver o nome de Draco na companhia de Lúcius e Bellatrix. Mas, ela podia sentir ao tocar o anel em forma de serpente a tensão naquele ambiente sombrio onde estava o sonserino. Merlin como sentia falta dele!

Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e visualizou o loiro de sorriso audaz e olhos cinzentos em suas vestes escolares nas cores sonserinas. Se concentrasse ainda mais poderia sentir o perfume dele, a presença marcante de sua voz arrogante e até mesmo a expressão no seu rosto quando ela o provocava com um beijo.

-Sinto sua falta Malfoy!

Murmurou para si mesma e permaneceu longos minutos em silencio antes de recolher suas coisas e seguir sorrateiramente para as masmorras, foi diretamente para o escritório do Snape.

...oOo...

O resto do dia pareceu se arrastar lentamente na escola, a tensão no ar era sufocante, não poder sair do castelo era apenas mais um dos motivos que tornavam o ambiente tão difícil de se estar. Fechei meus olhos com força ao sentar num sofá da sala comum.

Estava a me recuperar do cansaço de ter de observar tantas pessoas ao mesmo tempo e aquela maldita rosa no pulso parecia pesar toneladas a cada novo movimento meu. Apesar do que qualquer outro pensaria, isso não me preocupa agora.

Todos aqui tem seus segredos, todos eles! Sejam alunos, professores e até mesmo os aurores... ou acham que não percebi como a metamorfa-maga se comporta perto do professor lobisomem? Comportamento completamente inadequado dentro dos muros do que deveria ser a melhor escola de magia e bruxaria de todos os tempos!

Cansei de ficar aqui, é melhor dar uma olhada onde Ginevra Weasley está agora, essa garota está escondendo mais segredos do que qualquer outro bruxo dentro de Hogwarts! segui para a biblioteca, geralmente é lá que a ruivinha se esconde, mas para a minha surpresa, não se encontrava lá.

Dando de ombros resolvi deixar a biblioteca quando Lavender Brown cruzou o meu caminho.

-Podemos conversar agora?

Sussurra a loira com um sorriso travesso.

-Claro, porque não?

Responde naturalmente, no fundo desejava fugir de perto dessa grifinória irritante.

-Sua ideia foi simplesmente genial! O Won Won não teve como escapar das nossas exigências, acho que vai ser questão de tempo para ele largar a Loony!

Falava a loira sem parar para tomar fôlego. suspirei em exasperação, pelo visto Lavender não iria largar do meu pé tão cedo. A não ser para comentar o retorno misterioso de Draco Malfoy no final da noite de domingo ao lado de um enigmático e sombrio Severo Snape.

...oOo...

Já se passava das dez, esta noite as rondas foram realizadas pelos aurores permitindo aos monitores grifinórios retornarem ao seu dormitório mais cedo. Harry e Hermione deixaram a sala precisa depois do horário do jantar, estiveram com Rony e Luna debatendo sobre as relíquias da morte a as horcruxes, mas não tinham conseguido muito progresso no entanto.

Enquanto Ron acompanhava Luna para encontrar Cho na torre corvinal. Harry levou a sua morena até o dormitório dos monitores em completo silencio, os corredores estavam mais silenciosos que o comum, até os fantasmas pareciam tristes.

-É como se todo o castelo estivesse de luto pelos alunos que se foram!

Murmura Hermione segurando mais forte a mão de Harry que guardava para si toda a ira de não poder fazer mais nada para impedir os avanços de Voldemort enquanto não descobrisse o paradeiro das Horcruxes e a sua ligação com as relíquias da morte.

-Eles vão voltar! Dumbledore não vai permitir que eles fiquem desamparados Mione!

Responde o grifinório apertando de volta a mão de Hermione, mas sem encará-la nos olhos. Ele se sentia de certa forma responsável por não enfrentar de uma vez o bruxo das trevas, sentia-se fraco e impotente em momentos como esse e tal sensação o desagradava demais.

-Harry... a culpa não é sua!

Diz a grifinória como se lesse a sua mente, deixando o moreno ainda mais tenso.

-Somente eu tenho o poder para destruí-lo Mione... acho que isso me trás algumas responsabilidades extras!

Rebate o escolhido secamente soltando a mão da monitora e entrando no dormitório que dividia com ela.

-Você já fez o impossível para deter Voldemort, desde o nosso primeiro ano, estamos fazendo tudo ao nosso alcance para acabar com a ameaça das trevas, mas não podemos evitar que coisas assim aconteçam, não temos o poder de controlar Voldemort, e se tiver de culpar alguém culpe ele!

Hermione diz corajosamente para Harry que permanecia de costas para ela enquanto seguia para seu próprio quarto.

-Não estou me sentindo culpado Mione... Eu nem se quer tive uma escolha... Voldemort consegue me fazer sentir responsável por cada nova demonstração crueldade sua, ele apenas está antecipando o que vai acontecer enquanto eu não o enfrentar!

Responde o grifinório impaciente finalmente olhando Hermione nos olhos. A monitora sentiu o peito apertar com o que enxergou através dos orbes esmeralda, havia tanta mágoa e dor... nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra depois disso.

-Harry...

Começa a grifinória, mas Harry a interrompe.

-Boa noite Hermione!

Harry afastou-se de Hermione e seguiu para o quarto. Preocupada a grifinória trocava de roupa imaginando porque agora Harry a afastava quando mais precisava de ajuda. Deitou-se permitindo que seu corpo se recuperasse do cansaço deste dia turbulento, perdendo-se num sono sem sonhos, mas, poucas horas depois, acordou em sobressalto ouvindo gritos desesperados de Harry no quarto ao lado.

Levantou-se num pulo, pegando a varinha na mão e correu desesperada até o moreno, seus pés descalços sobre o chão frio, o medo correndo através de suas veias, uma voz gritando em sua mente a deixando mais angustiada ainda.

Entrou de uma única vez no quarto de Harry e o encontrou preso em mais um dos seus pesadelos com Voldemort. Ele estava muito pálido, tremia violentamente assustando a monitora.

Sentou-se ao seu lado e segurou o rosto de Harry entre as mãos e aproximou o rosto dos dois até suas testas se tocarem e suas respirações cruzarem-se quentes e ofegantes.

-Harry!

Chamou suavemente Hermione sentindo o moreno agarrar seus braços com força enquanto obrigava-se a acordar.

-Harry está tudo bem... apenas abra os olhos e se concentre em mim!

Insiste a grifinória e Harry imediatamente obedece. os dois sentem uma corrente eletrica atravessar seus corpos no momento que seus olhares se encontram.

Os dois permaneceram assim em silencio, comuniando-se através do olhar, até Harry sentir a respiração normalizar e os batimentos cardíacos desacelerarem gradativamente. percebendo que agora o moreno estava mas calmo, Hermione levantou-se em busca de um copo com agua para ele, mas Harry levanta-se bruscamente atrás dela sem conseguir ficar longe daquela que o tranquilizara momentos antes.

-Me perdoa por descontar tudo em você Mione!

Pede o escolhido a puxando para seus braços e encostando seus rostos como a instantes atrás ela fizera para o fazer acordar, os dois fecham os olhos abandonando-se nos braços um do outro.

-Estamos sob muita pressão Harry, eu não o culpo por explodir assim... até mesmo com esse seu jeito impetuoso e mau-humorado, eu continuo me apaixonando cada vez mais por você!

Mesmo com os olhos fechados, ele podia sentir o rostinho da grifinória esquentar em suas mãos, sabia que ela estaria completamente vermelha agora, seu coração tão acelerado quanto o dele seu perfume preenchendo o pequeno espaço que ainda os separava e sorriu.

Sentiu o coração pular batidas ao percebê-la ofegar, o som maravilhoso daquele sorriso deixava Hermione sem ar, o corpo dela estava tão próximo ao de Harry que ele podia sentir como se correntes elétricas o atravessassem quando a pele suave da monitora tocavam a sua.

Merlin, como ansiava por tê-la só para ele, este dia pareceu demorar uma eternidade para passar, a semana inteira fora arrastada e extenuante demais, repleta de problemas, mistérios e segredos que o deixariam completamente alienado se não fosse pela presença dela ao seu lado.

Ela era a ancora que o prendia ao mundo real, o seu sorriso, o brilho de seus olhos quentes, seus carinhosos abraços e preciosos conselhos eram os principais responsáveis por mantê-lo são. Por mantê-lo de pé, Hermione era sua força, seu maior trunfo e ao mesmo tempo seu maior ponto fraco.

Lentamente Harry se afastou e beijou a testa de Hermione demoradamente, com total adoração, desceu e depositou um segundo beijo sobre o nariz pequeno da grifinória, que sorriu sentindo seu corpo estremecer com tamanha demonstração de carinho.

Por fim, abrindo os olhos ele traçou com os dedos o perfil delicado do rosto dela gravando em sua memória a imagem mais perfeita que seus olhos já encontraram. Da mesma forma que ela prendia em sua memória cada pequeno detalhe dele, seu cheiro, seu calor, os arrepios que sentia quando ele dizia seu nome... Harry tornara-se seu mundo.

O grifinório respirou fundo. O seu peito aqueceu ao senti-la tão entregue, tão sua como jamais ninguém seria. Uma lágrima correu pelo olho direito de Hermione que mordeu o lábio inferior com força, ela ainda sentia medo, assim como ele, a incerteza do amanhã os empurrava contra a correnteza do mundo bruxo e a decisão definitiva dos pais dela.

Com o polegar ele enxugou a lágrima e roçou seus lábios nos de Hermione ternamente, suave e quente, sem pressa, saboreando a maciez da boca da grifinória. A sentiu suspirar enlaçando seus braços no seu pescoço o puxando para si desesperadamente, interrompendo toda a tranqüilidade entre eles.

Os dois demoraram horas perdidos nos beijos, as mãos de Harry desciam lentamente do rosto de Hermione percorrendo seu pescoço, seus ombros nus até derrubar as alças finas da camisola que ela usava, estava se deixando guiar por seu desejo e não conseguia mais controlar-se.

A pele da grifinória arrepiou sob o toque de Harry e suas mãos agarraram as mangas da camisa dele com força e ficando nas pontas dos pés apertou ainda mais seu corpo contra o dele. As mãos de Harry detiveram-se na cintura dela a afastando do beijo para que o olhasse nos olhos.

Os olhos castanhos estavam enevoados de desejo e os lábios da grifinória encontravam-se vermelhos e inchados deixando Harry louco de vontade de beijá-la mais e mais.

-Eu te amo!

Declara num sussurro rouco sem desviar seus olhos dos dela.

-Eu te amo infinitamente mais Harry!

Responde Hermione com os olhos hipnotizados pelas esmeraldas dos olhos de Harry. Sem precisarem de mais palavras ele voltou a beijá-la a guiando a passos leves até a cama. Esta noite só existiriam Harry e Hermione, sem espaço para ninguém mais, a magia que os envolvia era valiosa demais para compartilhar com medos, mortes e ameaças do mundo exterior.

...oOo...

Demoreiii horrores eu reonheço mas meu tempo está mega limitado T_T mas, não poderia deixar de passar por aqui e postar meis um apítulo que anda meio inompleto aguardava ser postado XD


	29. Hogwarts em perigo

Era escuro e extremamente frio, meus pés descalços e feridos pela extensa caminhada sobre a praia de areias ásperas e falésias que mais lembravam uma muralha que cercava o litoral. O céu estava escuro, nuvens pesadas e sombrias alertavam para a proximidade de uma tempestade marítima.

Meus olhos percorreram o horizonte sobre as águas revoltas, onde nenhum barco a mais poderia ser visto, o vento uivava feroz, senti os dentes batendo de frio absoluto, não estava vestindo mais que uma camisa de navegação e calças curtas de pescador que consegui roubar a poucos dias.

Nas mãos um velho lampião mostravam o caminho a seguir, precisava encontrar uma saída o quanto antes! Avistei uma gruta entre as muralhas de rochas e areias, no entanto fora do alcance das ondas violentas do mar.

Sorri com amargura, este seria temporariamente meu abrigo. Mas, quando entrei na gruta, esperando ouvir apenas o som solitário das gotas da chuva atingindo o solo e os trovões que faziam parecer que o mundo estava por cair sobre nossas cabeças.

Nessas horas eu percebia que não me adiantaria de nada possuir uma varinha, diante da força da natureza todos somos iguais, bruxos, trouxas, duendes, elfos, criaturas mágicas de todos os tipos... somos frutos de uma magia muito mais poderosa que nossa compreensão poderia alcançar.

Minhas mãos tremiam, meu corpo fraco ansiava por alimento, mas nada disso teria força para me impedir de encontrar o que procuro. Minha vida é insignificante diante do objetivo desta missão e irei até o fim para completá-la!

...oOo...

Luna acordou de sobressalto. Seus olhos alarmados percorrendo a escuridão do dormitório feminino enquanto esforçava-se para manter a respiração constante, ignorando os pulos poderosos do seu coraçãozinho assustado.

As imagens que vira em seu sonho, uma gruta escura, os estrondosos sons de uma tempestade, ela ainda podia sentir em sua pele os efeitos do vento cortante e o cheiro salgado do mar. Fechou os olhos tentando segurar as lágrimas... tinha certeza que algo muito ruim estava para acontecer... e logo.

-Hey Loony me deixa dormir!

Uma das colegas de quarto da corvinal reclama quando a loirinha acende a ponta da varinha com um "lumus" antes de pegar um roupão e sair do quarto, seguindo para a sua sala comum em pleno silencio.

Luna ainda sentia o coração apertar quando seguia para a sala comum, no entanto a presença de uma certa pessoa, cujo o rosto ela não conseguira identificar, a fez apagar a ponta da varinha e observar silenciosamente o que o estranho fazia.

"Em poucos dias ele estará ora de controle e ninguém acreditará em nada do que ele disser!"

Afirmava o estranho para uma garota de longos cabelos negros e lisos e pele branca, quase pálida. Luna mordeu o lábio inferior temendo que alguma palavra saísse de sua boca... era Cho Chang a falar com o estranho sem rosto?

-As ameaças dele não me assustam, mas sei de uma única pessoa capaz de acreditar nele...

Murmura furiosa a corvinal levantando-se do sofá e ficando frente a frente do estranho, seus rostos quase se tocando e seus olhos trocando uma ligação intensa de ódio e desafio.

"Qualquer um que o siga será neutralizado, estamos fazendo a nossa parte... espero que consiga fazer a sua"

Responde o estranho com uma voz arrastada e ameaçadora.

-Estou lutando para proteger aquele que eu amo! Essa é a minha parte!

Sibilava a oriental fechando as mãos em punhos, quando o estranho abafa uma risada sarcástica.

"Potter é mesmo muito sortudo... duas garotas capazes de arriscar a própria vida por ele."

O comentário do estranho deixou Cho furiosa.

-Desapareça!

Vociferou a morena antes de encerrar a conversa pela lareira... foi então que Luna percebeu que a outra corvinal estava usando flu como comunicação com o estranho e a julgar pela voz rouca e abafada era sem dúvidas um homem.

Prendendo a respiração a loirinha sente um movimento estranho atrás de si e de repente tudo ficara escuro e muito frio... a corvinal desmaiou e apenas recobrou a consciência ao amanhecer... estava sozinha, deitada no sofá do salão comunal corvinal com um grande e macio cobertor a cobrindo.

A loirinha levantou de súbito, flashes passando por sua mente com as memórias da noite anterior...

-Fora tudo um sonho?

Pergunta-se em um sussurro preocupado, olhou em volta e ampliou os olhos em horror.

-Onde está a minha varinha?

...oOo...

Mal começara o dia e todos os professores e aurores presentes em Hogwarts estavam na sala do diretor Dumbledore numa reunião fechada devido a uma mensagem de urgência que Tonks e McGonagall receberam durante a madrugada, o clima entre os professores não era dos melhores. O medo e a tensão eram palpáveis com a troca de olhares desconfiados e a necessidade de uma decisão de emergência pelas circunstâncias dentro da comunidade mágica.

Nenhum deles estavam presente até o final do café da manhã quando as corujas chegaram pelas janelas do grande salão trazendo o Profeta Diário. Os alunos que chegavam para as mesas de suas casas mantinham ainda o silencio fúnebre e a cautela, cada um do seu próprio jeito levando o peso de uma guerra eminente em suas costas.

Eram poucos alunos presentes na mesa grifinória, quase trinta alunos da corvinal estavam ausentes e boa parte dos Lufa-Lufa não pareciam dispostos a tomar seu café este dia a única mesa completa, pertencia à Sonserina. Pansy mexia nervosamente nos cabelos negros enquanto olhava de um lado para outro desconfiada.

Zabini retornara com um sorriso arrogante direcionado aos acentos vazios nas mesas das demais casas, Nott ao seu lado balançava negativamente a cabeça antes de tentar puxar conversa com Daphne que simplesmente o ignorou e seguiu com sua melhor amiga Tracey Davis para outro ponto da mesa.

Crabbe e Goyle disputavam o prato do almoço enquanto Astoria sorria docemente para um certo loiro sonserino que agora sentava-se ao seu lado com um semblante de desgosto. Na mesa corvinal, Cho remexia desanimada os ovos batidos no seu prato até a chegada de Harry. Quando o grifinório entrou no grande salão ao lado de Hermione e parecia mais sombrio que nunca, Rony não tinha aparecido ainda.

Ginny estava visivelmente pálida, olhos fundos e reduzira seu café da manhã por um único copo de suco de abóbora e um solitário pãozinho em seu prato. Mantendo a cabeça baixa o tempo inteiro, se recusando a olhar para a mesa sonserina onde Draco Malfoy se encontrava a observá-la com cautela.

Mais um susto com as manchetes do Profeta... Julgamento de Bellatrix seria realizado mesmo após a fuga da comensal da morte! O ministro exigia que todos os aurores estivessem presentes no ministério enquanto o destino da Lestrange estava sendo decidido pela suprema corte mágica. Na mesa Lufa-Lufa, Susan sentiu o corpo estremecer de medo, sua tia estaria no ministério este dia. Ao seu lado, Jason quase amassava o jornal entre suas mãos enquanto segurava um rosnado de ira na garganta.

-Estão deixando Hogwarts mais vulnerável ainda!

Exclamava Lavender levantando e olhando para a mesa vazia dos professores.

-Já esperávamos por isso!

Comenta Parvati para a amiga puxando gentilmente suas vestes para que ela voltasse a se sentar.

-Mas, não é justo, não podemos ficar de braços cruzados!

Revolta-se a loira.

-Onde está o Won-Won? Tenho certeza que ele concordaria comigo!

Completa Lavender furiosa.

-Ele tem coisas mais importantes para se preocupar!

Defende Parvati repreendendo a amiga.

-O que disse?

Pergunta a loira estreitando os olhos.

-Estamos passando por um momento muito delicado com o retorno de você-sabe-quem e você só está fazendo esse escândalo para chamar a atenção dele!

Alfineta a indiana estreitando os olhos igualmente irritadiça. Do outro lado da mesa, Ginny abria um pacote enviado por sua mãe com vários envelopes feitos de um papel branco imaculado com letras douradas, caprichosamente desenhadas, pairando sobre eles.

Estranhando, a ruivinha abriu o primeiro deles e conteve a surpresa. Era o convite de casamento de Bill e Fleur, sentindo os olhos marejarem a Weasley, jogou o pacote com os convites no fundo da mochila e saiu as pressas do grande salão, sem perceber que os olhos de Draco nunca a deixaram.

...oOo...

Luna estava sentada no colo de Rony enquanto o ruivo a tranqüilizava. Os dois estavam no salão comunal corvinal, assim que o Weasley soube o que aconteceu com a sua loirinha, não deixou que ninguém saísse da torre corvinal até confessar se roubou a varinha de Luna.

-Ronald, eu tenho certeza que não foi apenas um sonho... primeiro aquele lugar na praia e depois o estranho conversando com Cho... e de uma hora para outra eu desmaiei... creio que os Snorkakes estavam escondidos nas sombras e se irritaram com a minha intromissão!

Explica a loirinha enquanto deitava a cabeça no ombro do grifinório que acariciava seus cabelos e respirava o perfume da corvinal na tentativa de tranqüilizar a si mesmo. Na opinião do ruivo, alguém, possivelmente a própria Cho, atacara Luna e roubara sua varinha para obrigá-la a manter segredo sobre tudo que viu e ouviu.

Franzindo a testa, o grifinório percebeu que não poderia ter sido Cho, já que estava no salão e Luna ainda nas escadas, virada para ela. Alguém atrás da loirinha a atacou de forma covarde para acobertar a oriental... mas a outra parte sobre o sonho numa caverna...teria algo com o desafio de Luna?

Apertou a corvinal em seus braços instintivamente, ela sempre deixara bem claro saber exatamente o que fazer, mas sempre que perguntava, a loirinha se esquivava dando respostas misteriosas e complicadas demais para Rony entender.

-Não precisa ficar tão nervoso Ronald... logo os Nargles trarão a minha varinha de volta... eles sempre brincam de esconde-esconde por um tempo até ficarem entediados e encontrarem algo mais divertido ou perigoso para fazer!

Diz Luna beijando carinhosamente o rosto do grifinório que voltou seus olhos para a namorada ternamente.

-Você fica desprotegida sem sua varinha Luna, não gosto da idéia de ver você andando por aí sem varinha!

Defende-se o ruivo respirando pesadamente em frustração, não encontraram pista alguma desde que chegara ali, e não poderia contestar a explicação de Luna, já que sua própria varinha fora roubada por essas criaturinhas que tentaram jogar Ginny no lago.

-Estarei segura dentro de Hogwarts!

Insiste a corvinal olhando no fundo dos olhos do namorado.

-Não me deixa mais confortável Luna, sabemos que você-sabe-quem está usando todas as suas armas para enfraquecer Hogwarts, e agora o professor Dumbledore está longe, nossos colegas nascido trouxa estão fora da escola e todos os professores estão trancados naquele escritório há horas!

Esbravejava o capitão do time de quadribol sem esconder a raiva que sentia por não conseguir fazer nada, tentara até o infalível "Accio varinha de Luna" mas, de nada adiantou.

-Eles tem algo muito importante a discutir Ronald! Não tardará o momento em que seremos nós a ter reuniões assim... mas, agradeço por estar comigo agora... com você nem mesmo os Nargles me assustam!

Responde com um sorriso sincero a loirinha, derretendo a carranca do namorado grifinório.

-Eu estarei sempre do seu lado Luna... dei a minha palavra que a protegeria e nada vai me impedir!

Proclama como um juramento de honra deixando a loirinha encantada.

-Meu rei Weasley preferido!

Diz a corvinal com um sorriso iluminado, levando o ruivinho a rir com seu comentário.

-E por acaso tem preferências por outro Weasley além de mim?

Questiona com falso cinismo.

-Hm...

Luna fingia pensar, mas fora interrompida por um certo ruivo que capturou seus lábios num beijo apaixonado, sentindo Luna passar as mãos por seu pescoço e aprofundar o beijo, o resto do mundo deixou de existir naquele momento, as mãos de Rony percorriam a cintura fina da loirinha a puxando cada vez mais para si numa mistura alucinante de desejo e paixão.

Luna reprimiu um gemido quando o grifinório levou uma das mãos para a sua nuca enquanto aos poucos a inclinava para o sofá ficando por cima dela. Quando Ronald finalmente deixou seus lábios começou a espalhar beijos cálidos por seu rosto seguindo numa trilha de fogo até seu pescoço levando a corvinal a suspirar e segurar mais forte os ombros do ruivo.

-Ronald...

Murmurou a loirinha ofegante pelos beijos do ruivo, mas o grifinório deu pouca atenção ao seu chamado retornando aos lábios macios e deliciosamente viciantes da sua namorada, suas mãos explorando as costas da loirinha por baixo da blusa do uniforme escolar a fazendo suspirar contra seus lábios.

Mas logo o momento "quente" entre o casalzinho fora duramente interrompido por um grito estridente do topo da escadaria do dormitório feminino.

-MERLIN RONALD!

Gritou Padma mortificada com a cena diante de seus olhos, o ruivo grifinóiro, capitão de quadribol e membro do famoso trio de ouro Ronald Weasley estava aos beijos nada inocentes com a Loony Lovegood?

A morena apontava a varinha para os dois bradando:

-Aquamentti!

Um jato de água certeiro alcançou o grifinório e a loirinha. Instantes depois Rony se levanta furioso enxugando a água dos olhos com a manga do uniforme também encharcada enquanto ajuda Luna a levantar completamente molhada e tossindo engasgada.

Assim que percebeu que a loirinha estava bem, ele voltou-se com um olhar assassino para a "intrometida" que arruinara seu "momento romântico" com Luna.

-QUE RAIOS ESTAVA PENSANDO? QUERIA NOS MATAR AFOGADOS?

Esbraveja o grifinório.

-Se não estivessem a fazer certas... certas cenas inadequadas em pleno salão comunal eu não seria obrigada a separá-los deste jeito! Merlin o que os alunos do primeiro ano iriam pensar se os vissem assim? Eles são só crianças!

Rebate a outra corvinal com as mãos na cintura e um olhar desafiador deixando Luna e Rony completamente rubros com o comentário da morena.

-OK! Já entendemos!

Reclama Rony sem graça, mesmo assim muito mau-humorado, mas percebendo que a água deixara o uniforme de Luna completamente colado ao seu corpo desviou o olhar para Padma novamente.

-Luna eerr... é melhor trocar a roupa... estarei te esperando aqui embaixo!

Diz o ruivo mais vermelho ainda e a loirinha apenas balança a cabeça antes de subir as escadas. Aproveitando que Luna saíra de cena, Padma se aproxima do grifinório com um sorriso malicioso.

-Você fica simplesmente incrível com a camisa molhada Ron... mostra como o quadribol te deixou mais "forte"! Não posso culpar a Lovegood por estar de agarrando...

Murmura provocante deixando o capitão de quadribol mais nervoso ainda.

-Podemos mudar de assunto, por favor?

Pede grifinório impaciente antes de senta-se no sofá e olhar para o topo da escadaria torcendo para Luna não demorar muito.

...oOo...

Harry estava ansioso desde que acordara esta manhã, via a confusão entre os alunos no grande salão enquanto tentava em vão engolir seu café da manhã ignorando as voltas que seu estomago parecia dar. Hermione segurou sua mão e lhe deu um sorriso fraco, mas encorajador... memórias da manhã ocupavam a mente perturbada de Harry...

"Hermione respirava ritmicamente, leve e constante, as feições suaves de seu rosto lembravam que ainda era só uma menina por trás da sua surpreendente mente brilhante, tinha os olhos fechados enquanto seus cabelos cacheados caíam graciosamente por seu rosto, a luz que surgia ainda tímida pela janela fazendo seus cabelos ganharem um brilho dourado e aquecerem sua pele, ela suspirou antes de colar seu corpo ao dele novamente e o grifinório sorriu encantado... os raios de sol desta manhã a transformavam na criatura mais bonita que Harry já poderia ter visto.

Ele estava a admirar a grifinória desde que acordara, perdera a noção do tempo e colocou-se a velar o sono da monitora-chefe que tinha a cabeça apoiada sobre o seu peito, ouvindo os batimentos do coração de Harry como se fosse a melodia perfeita para embalar seus sonhos, o moreno beijou a testa da namorada enquanto os braços dele a seguravam como se fosse a joia mais preciosa de todo o mundo enquanto permitia-se inebriar-se com o perfume suave da morena.

Harry então pegou-se pensando nesses raros e maravilhosos momentos em que estava com Hermione, ele sentia-se completamente feliz, como se nada mais tivesse o poder de atingi-lo... era mágico, era único, era inexplicável, algo divino, acima do certo e do errado, do bem e do mal. O que o ligava à Hermione era infinitamente mais poderoso que um vínculo mágico, seu amor pela grifinória não se limitava aos desenhos rúnicos deixados para trás na câmara secreta.

Seu amor pela garota em seus braços estava crescendo sobre os laços de uma amizade sem precedentes, sobre um carinho e uma ternura capazes de, aos pouquinhos, irem curando uma a uma, as feridas de sua alma. Hermione fora a primeira pessoa que ele conheceu que lhe ofereceu um abraço, a primeira a se dispor a ouvir seus maiores medos sem o julgar, a primeira que lhe deu um beijo, que ficou ao seu lado quando ninguém mais o fez, aquela que colocara-se em risco inúmeras vezes para mantê-lo a salvo...

Hermione era a pessoa em quem ele mais confiava, ela tornara-se seu porto seguro, sua confidente, seu ponto de equilíbrio, seu exemplo, sua melhor amiga, quem lhe ensinou de todas as formas possíveis o verdadeiro significado de amar. A grifinória de cabelos cacheados o ensinou a sonhar, desejou que as suas palavras na fatídica noite na casa dos Dusleys se tornassem reais, agora mais do que nunca.

Viu-se ao lado de Hermione, construindo a sua própria família, cercado pelos seus amigos, vendo Sírius levando seu filho para voar numa vassoura pela primeira vez, vendo de perto Fred e George apostando quem derrubaria Ginny na piscina primeiro, assistindo a mais uma copa de quadribol com Rony, planejando viajar com Hermione para visitar seus pais, ler mais uma reportagem maluca de Rita Skeeter sobre a vida de algum astro bruxo... ver seus filhos entrando no Expresso Hogwarts para seu primeiro ano na escola...

Sem perceber o moreno estava rindo ao imaginar Hermione segurando as lágrimas ao se despedir das crianças enquanto ele se encarregaria de ensinar todos os segredos do castelo a começar pelo mapa do maroto, claro, que escondido dos olhos e do alcance dos ouvidos da morena. Ela será uma mãe maravilhosa, concluiu orgulhoso.

-Teve bons sonhos?

Pergunta Hermione com a voz rouca de sono ao abrir os olhos e encontrar o grifinório sorrindo. Fora um momento que a monitora desejou guardar com os mínimos detalhes em seu coração, ver Harry com um sorriso tão genuíno e sem aquele brilho de angustia escondido em seus olhos verdes.

Ainda com o sorriso no rosto o moreno beijou a testa da grifinória ternamente a puxando mais para si.

-Não eram sonhos...

Confessou com a voz rouca no ouvido de Hermione a fazendo sorrir bobamente.

-E posso saber o que estava na sua cabecinha senhor Potter?

Questiona a monitora com um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios.

-Planos!

Responde simplesmente, sabendo que isso provocaria a curiosidade de Hermione que o lançou um olhar desafiador. Harry riu ao confirmar suas suspeitas, ela não iria descansar até descobrir a verdade.

-Quais planos?

Pergunta Hermione levantando-se para alcançar os olhos de Harry. Percebendo a forma graciosa como os cabelos cacheados emolduravam os ombros e quase chegavam a cintura perfeita da morena, Harry congelou, ela ficava mais bonita a cada instante que se passava, estava se apaixonando por ela cada dia mais e mais, ele levou uma das mãos e acariciou o rosto da monitora-chefe, sentiu o coração acelerar novamente, desejava beijá-la.

-Planos de como fazer a futura senhora Potter a mulher mais feliz desse mundo!

Responde docemente antes de roubar um beijo cheio de carinho da grifinória. Permaneceram perdidos nos lábios um do outro até faltar o ar, e foi uma Hermione sorrindo que provocara o Potter.

-E será que posso saber como pretende fazer a "futura senhora Potter" feliz?

O sorriso atrevido de Hermione deixava Harry louco e para revidar o moreno agarrou a grifinória pela cintura e a encheu de cócegas a fazendo se contorcer e gritar de tanto rir. Ficaram boa parte do tempo assim até a monitora finalmente ceder e implorar por misericórdia. Os dois caíram lado a lado na cama de Harry, ofegantes e vermelhos de tanto rir, trocaram olhares cúmplices entrelaçando as mãos.

-Quero te fazer sorrir todos os dias Mione!

Revela o moreno se perdendo nos olhos castanhos da grifinória. Hermione sentiu o coração transbordando de tanta felicidade.

-Eu te amo Harry!

Confessa a morena acariciando o rosto do grifinório com a mão livre, Harry simplesmente fechou os olhos e se permitiu apreciar a carícia tão doce de Hermione... sabia que logo estariam de volta à realidade e fora daquele universo que só tinha espaço para "Harry e Hermione" longe de tudo e todos, sem problemas, guerras ou preocupações.

-Eu também te amo Mione!

E como se fosse acaso do destino a voz de Sírius ecoou pelo quarto assustado os dois que pularam da cama alarmados segurando suas varinhas. Não demorou muito para descobrirem que se tratava do espelho na mochila de Harry.

-Até que enfim filhote! Pensei que teria que pedir para o Moony ir até aí te acordar pessoalmente...

Comenta Sírius com um sorriso cínico.

-Ainda bem que eu não fiz isso não é mesmo?

Pergunta piscando para Hermione ao lado de Harry deixando a garota mais vermelha que uma cereja madura e Harry mais envergonhado ainda pela forma como seu padrinho estava se comportando.

-Sírius!

Repreendeu o grifinório sentindo-se mortificado.

-Mas eu só queria saber se conseguiu fazer as pazes com ela filhote... você tava todo deprimido pensando que ela ia te trocar pelo Viktor Krum e...

-SI-RI-US...

Sibilava Harry fechando os olhos com força, desejando que Hermione não desse ouvidos a uma única palavra dele, era humilhante demais para suportar.

-Oh! Eu não atrapalhei nada, atrapalhei?

Pergunta o maroto fingindo um olhar culpado, colocando uma mão sobre o coração em choque e logo recebendo um olhar assassino de Harry.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... James também não gostava quando eu o interrompia com Lily quando estavam...

-SÍRIUS!

Esbravejou Harry mais vermelho ainda.

-Não preciso saber **_esse_**tipo de detalhe sobre meus pais!

Completa segurando o espelho com tanta força que Hermione temeu que este se partisse em bilhões de pedacinhos a qualquer instante.

-Não tá mais aqui quem falou!

Desculpa-se ainda com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Porque só entrou em contato agora Sírius? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Questiona Hermione tentando desviar o foco da discussão dela e de Harry (que estavam de pijama no quarto do grifinório e ainda nem eram sete da manhã).

-Garota esperta... vários motivos me impediram de entrar em contato antes...

Responde Sírius agora com um semblante sombrio... a realidade chegando, pensou Harry amargamente.

-Primeiro de tudo... os aurores estarão fora de Hogwarts em 24hr... o desgraçado do Fudge vai fazer um julgamento simulado para minha odiosa priminha Bella mesmo que todos já saibam que ela fugiu de Azkaban há um bom tempo... ele exigiu a presença de todos eles no ministério bem como a de Dumbledore...

Explica o maroto deixando Harry em estado de choque.

-Isso é loucura, Hogwarts estará sem defesa alguma!

Hermione quase grita nessa hora, horrorizada com a possibilidade de um ataque à Hogwarts.

-Exatamente!

Conclui Sírius, enquanto Harry permanecera em silencio absoluto.

-Todos nós sabemos muito bem que _você-sabe-quem_ deseja entrar em Hogwarts por dois motivos...

Continua o maroto.

-Ele deseja as Horcruxes e a minha vida!

Completa Harry sombrio.

-Tonks e boa parte da ordem já vasculhou cada mínimo detalhe deste castelo e não encontraram nenhum sinal desse possível objeto!

Explica o padrinho de Harry.

-Imaginamos que poderia ser algum tipo de relíquia que estivesse guardada em Hogwarts... Vol...Riddle conhecia este castelo como ninguém... poderia ser algo ligado aos fundadores!

Explica Hermione mostrando a Sírius as anotações que Ela, Harry, Rony e Luna fizeram nas ultimas semanas.

-Descartamos as taças das casas e as armaduras do castelo logo de início...

Explica Harry recebendo um olhar confuso de Sírius.

-Harry consegue sentir a presença de uma Horcrux graças a sua "ligação" com Riddle...

Murmura Hermione tomando todos o cuidado para Sírius não mencionar o nome de Voldemort. Seguindo o conselho de Dumbledore para manter o padrinho de Harry em segurança.

-Ok...

Responde o maroto.

-Bem, pensamos nas relíquias dos fundadores!

Conclui Harry.

-A espada da grifinória seria impossível!

Exclama Sírius fazendo Harry rir.

-Sabemos disso! Ela é capaz de destruir uma Horcrux então Riddle nunca a usaria para esses fins!

Responde Hermione pacientemente.

-O que resta fora isso?

Questiona Sírius com um sorriso malvado, estava orgulhoso de seu afilhado e seus amigos.

-A taça da Lufa-Lufa, o Diadema da Corvinal e o Anel da Grifinória e o medalhão da sonserina...

Explica Harry.

-Nossa! Aquele bastardo não tem limites!

Diz Sírius impressionado, quantas vezes Voldemort fora capaz de mutilar a própria alma em busca de imortalidade?

-Isso sem contar as possibilidades de existirem Horcruxes em criaturas vivas...

Comenta Harry sarcasticamente.

-Se for como a Horcrux anterior... o diário que Harry destruiu no segundo ano... acredito que devam estar sobre os cuidados dos comensais da morte!

Interfere Hermione percebendo a tensão sobre eles.

-Mas, ao menos temos certeza que uma delas está no castelo!

Anuncia Sírius pensativo.

-Ninguém tem ideia de onde possa estar...

Murmura Harry franzindo a testa até que Sirius grita do outro lado do espelho.

-MAS, QUE MERD...

-SÍRIUS ORION BLACK!

Repreende Hermione na sua melhor e mais assustadora voz "McGonagall" fazendo o maroto empalidecer de medo e engolir em seco antes de continuar.

-Como eu estava dizendo... acho que tenho uma ideia sobre onde possa estar essa Horcrux...

Completa Sírius envergonhado pela repreensão de Hermione.

-Onde?

Pergunta Harry ansioso.

-O único lugar do castelo que pode se transformar em tudo o que você desejar...

Anuncia o maroto.

-A sala precisa!

Concluem Harry e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

-Ótimo podemos ir para lá agora Mione!

Diz Harry já se levantando, mas os protestos de Sírius e o olhar mortal de Hermione o fizeram sentar-se novamente frustrado.

-É muito perigoso irmos assim sozinhos, precisamos de um plano e da espada da grifinória!

Explica Hermione pacientemente enquanto Sírius se recuperava do susto, Harry quase fora correndo atrás da Horcrux sem saber o que o esperava na realidade.

-Estou ficando velho pra isso...

Murmura cansado o pobre maroto.

-Precisamos do Rony e do chapéu seletor!

Anuncia Harry com determinação.

-O chapéu tá na sala do diretor como vamos conseguir pegar?

Questiona Hermione preocupada.

-Simples... Dobby!

Chama o grifinório e em instantes o pequeno elfo doméstico aparece diante do casalzinho.

-Mestre Harry Potter e sua Grangey chamaram Dobby?

Cumprimenta o pequeno elfo com um grande sorriso.

-Precisamos que pegue algo para nós Dobby, mas ninguém pode ver você fazer isso!

Diz Hermione pegando a capa de Harry e entregando ao elfo."

Depois de pegar o chapéu, Harry e Hermione estavam a espera de Ron no grande salão... mas até agora nenhum sinal do ruivo que nunca perdia um café da manhã desde que entrara em Hogwarts.

-Temos meia hora antes das aulas começarem!

Alerta Hermione para o moreno que levanta-se com a namorada e segue para o sétimo andar. Não poderiam mais esperar pelo ruivo.

...oOo...

Ginny corria o máximo que podia até chegar à uma sala de aula ainda vazia, respirava com certa dificuldade e tinha o rostinho excessivamente vermelho pela corrida. Fechou a porta atrás de si e olhou para todos os lados para se certificar que estava sozinha. Deixou o pacote com os convites sobre uma mesa qualquer e seguiu para uma das grandes janelas da sala.

Cerrou os olhos numa prece silenciosa, agradecendo aos deuses por finalmente ter Draco de volta ao castelo, fora quase à loucura nessa semana em que esteve sem notícias suas. Inconscientemente mordeu o lábio inferior com força enquanto contava os segundos...

Poucos instantes depois ouve a porta bater com força atrás de si, não precisava ser vidente para saber que era ele. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer o corpo inteiro e respirou fundo.

-Weasley!

A voz do sonserino ecoou imperiosa pela sala, quebrando o silencio angustiante da espera, o coração da ruivinha pulou uma batida frenética a deixando sem ar.

O loiro estava ligeiramente ofegante, perseguira a grifinória como um louco através dos corredores sombrios de Hogwarts sem mesmo pensar. Assumiu os riscos, enfrentaria qualquer castigo se preciso, mas precisava desesperadamente de Ginny.

Quando a grifinória se virou para encontrá-lo o mundo inteiro parou de girar, o sonserino sentiu uma corrente elétrica atravessar seu corpo quando os seus olhos cruzaram olhares tão intensos que seriam capazes de colocar uma montanha de gelo abaixo.

A imagem da ruiva diante dele o teria colocado de joelhos em adoração, a luz da janela contornando cada um dos seus traços delicados, da sua cintura delgada, subindo para os ombros pequenos, adornados pelos cabelos cor de fogo, agora mais brilhantes ainda, os lábios vermelhos, o nariz empinado e as pequenas sardas contornando a pele macia da grifinória. Ela estava magnífica...

Mal percebeu que ela tirara a varinha da bainha da saia e lançou um feitiço contra a porta que passou raspando como uma flecha por sua orelha direita. E como numa pose de deusa ultrajada, a ruiva seguiu a passos ferozes em sua direção estreitando os olhos azuis com um brilho quase mortal sobre os mesmos.

-COMO VOCÊ TEVE A CORAGEM DE FAZER ISSO COMIGO DRACO MALFOY?

Gritava a plenos pulmões a ruivinha apontando ameaçadoramente a varinha no peito do loiro enquanto bradava furiosamente, Draco que esperava outro tipo de boas vindas a fitava com uma sobrancelha erguida em uma provocação mordaz... uma vez Weasley... para sempre um Weasley, pensou aborrecido o Malfoy.

-O que raios pensa que está fazendo com essa varinha apontada para mim Weasel?

Questiona entre dentes o loiro segurando-se para suas mãos não alcançarem os pulsos da grifinória.

-Penso em todas as formas possíveis de te fazer engolir cada uma daquelas palavras que deixou escrita no meu diário Malfoy!

Responde transtornada a Weasley levantando a varinha para o queixo de Draco que lhe oferece um meio sorriso arrogante.

-Era meu presente de despedida!

Anuncia ironicamente o sonserino deixando Ginny mais furiosa ainda.

-Não teve graça alguma Malfoy!

Responde empurrando ainda mais a varinha sobre o queixo de Draco que agora estreitou os olhos com ira, puxando a grifinória para perto de si e a prensando contra a porta, a varinha caiu da mão de Ginny e agora seus rostos estavam a poucos centímetros um do outro.

-Não pretendi que tivesse Weasley! Se eu não retornasse à Hogwarts seria sua única chance!

Completa o loiro com uma voz firme e severa, suas mãos prendendo os pulsos da grifinória com força sobre a cabeça da Weasley e suas respirações misturando-se enquanto os olhos não conseguiam quebrar aquele contato visual tão intenso entre eles.

-Chance? Você me deixa com a sua sentença de morte nas mãos e chama isso de chance?

Esbravejou Ginny tentando em vão soltar-se do Malfoy, mas isso apenas serviu para tornar o sonserino ainda mais furioso.

-Eu NUNCA usaria aquilo para fugir, Malfoy N-U-N-C-A! Eu sou uma Weasley, já deveria saber que quando estou envolvida em algo...vou até o fim sem pensar nas conseqüências!

Grita a grifinória estreitando os olhos e ficando mais vermelha ainda. Draco pareceu congelar diante das palavras de Ginny, seus olhos de cor metálica ganhando um brilho enigmático que deixou a ruivinha preocupada.

-Você não entende a gravidade do perigo, Voldemort não terá piedade de quem atravessar o seu caminho! Se meu pai ou minha tia te encontrarem eles podem te machucar muito Weasley e não estou falando desses feitiços idiotas que você aprendeu na aula de DCAT!

Sibilava o loiro rispidamente apertando ainda mais os pulsos de Ginny que ignorou a dor para sustentar o olhar de Draco.

-Posso usar a Parkinson como escudo! Ela não serve pra nada mesmo!

Sugere ironicamente a grifinória fazendo o loiro sorrir ela primeira vez sem maldade alguma afrouxando os pulsos dela entre seus dedos, mas sem soltá-la.

-Estou tentando falar sério Weasley!

Responde Draco fechando os olhos em concentração.

-Porque tem tanto medo deles?

Questiona Ginny controlando a respiração enquanto seu coração acelerava ainda mais dentro do peito com a proximidade do sonserino.

-Não tenho medo de ninguém Weasley!

Vociferou o loirinho feroz surpreendendo a garota.

-Não confia em mim?

Questiona a grifinória arfando nervosamente.

-Não estamos falando de confiança... mas do perigo que está correndo em Hogwarts!

Rebate o loiro desviando os olhos de Ginny e a soltando finalmente, a ruivinha estava prestes a protestar quando escuta alguém bater à porta.

-Ginny? Ginny você está aí?

Era a voz de Collin Creevey, a grifinória saltou em surpresa enquanto Draco estreitava os olhos ameaçadoramente para a porta, aquele não era o melhor momento para serem interrompidos, especialmente por um moleque apaixonado pela Weasley e que a seguia como sombra.

A grifinória prende a respiração ao ouvir o amigo usar o encanto de desbloqueio da porta quando Draco finalmente lançou um olhar para Ginny como se dissesse que a conversa terminaria ali e agora.

Sentindo a raiva fervendo dentro de si a grifinória voltou-se para a porta, a destravou deu de cara com Colin e apontando a varinha para o amigo disse calmamente:

-Sinto muito Colin... Confundus!

O pobre garoto retornou ao salão comunal completamente atordoado depois disso. E voltando-se para o Malfoy trancou novamente a porta.

-Não me obrigue a te enfeitiçar Malfoy! Vamos terminar essa conversa!

Exige a ruivinha com determinação.

-O que mais falta para você saber Weasley?

Rebate o sonserino ferino.

-A única coisa que sei é que seu pai está te ameaçando e quer que você tire a vida de alguém muito importante para satisfazer Voldemort! Enquanto isso você esperava que eu o entregasse para o diretor Dumbledore e assumisse aquela maldita herança que você deixou guardada em meu nome!

Vociferava a ruivinha se aproximando de Draco com os olhos ardendo em fúria. O loirinho em contrapartida não recuou.

-Pelo visto já sabe o bastante...

Responde sombriamente o Malfoy se aproximando mais ainda de Ginny.

-Eu fiquei dias sem conseguir pregar os olhos, pensando em todas as coisas horríveis que você poderia estar passando nas mãos de comensais da morte, chorando como uma idiota me sentindo culpada até o maldito momento que encontrei aquela carta no meu diário e tive tanta vontade de te matar eu mesma com as minhas próprias mãos Malfoy! Você é a criatura mais arrogante, prepotente, irritantemente frustrante que eu já conhe...

A grifinória não terminou de falar, pois o sonserino a segurou pela cintura possessivamente tomando seus lábios voraz e cheio de saudades reprimidas.

...oOo...

Rony chegou esperou pacientemente por Luna, mas a loirinha estava demorando e Padma estava aproveitando para chamar a atenção do ruivo.

-Quando começarem as aulas na armada... será que você pode me ensinar alguns feitiços? Sabe eu ainda tenho certas... dificuldades com o patrono por exemplo... preciso de pensamentos mais felizes...

Sussurra a corvinal sensualmente no ouvido do grifinório que engoliu seco se afastando da garota.

-Errr... essa lareira não acende não?

Pergunta nervosamente Ron levantando e seguindo para a lareira fingindo estar morrendo de frio.

-Ohh eu me esqueci completamente Rony!

Diz Padma com uma falsa expressão de horror e corre para abraçar o ruivo com força.

-Os trouxas costumam acreditar que o calor de dois corpos é mais eficiente para manter a temperatura ideal!

Diz maliciosamente a Patil deixando Ron completamente vermelho.

-Nós não somos trouxas Padma!

Reclama Ron falando cada palavra com dificuldade enquanto tentava escapar dos braços da corvinal sem muito sucesso.

-Não acha que ficar abraçadinho comigo é melhor que se jogar no fogo de uma lareira?

Pergunta Padma fazendo bico e piscando os olhos em flerte. O Weasley soltou o ar dos pulmões com força...

-Padma...

Ele começou impaciente, mas diante do olhar "inocente" da corvinal ele lembrou-se da conversa com suas "ex" e como prometera ser mais gentil, especialmente depois das aulas com McGonagall.

-Sim Ronald?

Pergunta cheia de esperança a corvinal.

-Será que... pode me soltar e me dizer qual é o encanto de secagem?

Pergunta segurando-se para não ser rude com a garota.

-Claro!

Sorri maliciosamente antes de se afastar mostrando que agora a blusa do seu uniforme também estava molhada como prova de que estiveram abraçados. Levantando uma sobrancelha ele beija o rosto do grifinório antes de apontar a varinha para ele lançando o encanto.

Rony estava pronto para agradecer quando ouviu os passos de Luna nos últimos degraus da escadaria... ela vira toda a cena. Estava paralisada segurando o corrimão da escada com força, respirou fundo e encarou o namorado com um olhar distante, frio.

-Luna...

Rony desesperou-se e correu até a loirinha segurando sua mão preocupado, mas não imaginava que sua namorada fosse interpretar tudo do jeito errado. Luna simplesmente puxou sua mão do alcance do grifinório e diz suavemente antes de sair:

-Você precisa chegar logo ao sétimo andar... o mal está sendo desafiado e você deve estar lá!

Diz sombriamente antes de ir sozinha para o grande salão.

...oOo...

Demorei a postar novamente, mas como tinha dito meu tempo está mega curtinhoooo T_T

Mas de volta à fic... Estamos perto de um grande acontecimento na história por isso estou mostrando com detalhes como a relação dos nossos escolhidos e seus desafios estão indo...

Para começar Dumbledore fora de Hogwarts será peça chave para o proximo capítulo XD

Draco finalmenteee de volta num clima mega tenso com a Ginny... Harry e Mione atrás da Horcrux na sala precisa sozinhos... Rony na mira das irmãs Patil e de sua Ex Lavender enquanto Luna tem esses sonhos estranhos...


	30. O diadema de Rowena

Harry e Hermione chegaram ofegantes ao sétimo andar, trocaram um olhar cúmplice, preocupado e ao mesmo tempo encorajador, Harry apertou forte a mão de Hermione na sua antes de voltar o olhar para a parede vazia. Com o coração pulando dentro do peito ele concentrou-se como nunca.

Soltou a mão de Hermione e andou de um lado a outro com os olhos semicerrados e as mãos fechadas em punhos apertados até a conhecida porta de madeira aparecer. O silencio era esmagador no corredor...

-Vamos!

Incentiva Hermione colocando-se ao lado de Harry que segurava a mochila com o chapéu seletor e sua capa da invisibilidade nas costas. Os dois entraram e ficaram impressionados com o ambiente da sala precisa, era um verdadeiro caos.

-Como vamos encontrar uma horcrux nesse maldito lugar em menos de vinte minutos Mione?

Desespera-se o moreno olhando para todos os lados, aquela sala era imensa e cheia de destroços, lixos e pergaminhos.

-Tente pensar como Voldemort faria Harry! Não se esqueça que você é o único além dele que pode "sentir" uma horcrux!

Explica Hermione tentando acalmar o grifinório, mesmo que ela mesma estivesse muito assustada, não deixaria que Harry percebesse, não agora. O moreno olha para a monitora e acena positivamente antes de sair entre todas as montanhas de lixo em completo silencio, precisava se concentrar ao máximo agora.

...oOo...

Ginny tinha os olhos fechados e o rosto completamente vermelho. Não saberia dizer, no entanto, se fora por raiva ou pela forma como um certo sonserino de cabelos loiros a beijara como se não houvesse amanhã, numa sala de aula vazia.

Sentiu as pernas tremerem quando seus lábios se afastaram e quase de imediato suas mãos agarraram a capa negra do uniforme que Draco usava o impedindo de se afastar ainda mais dela.

Suas respirações entrecortadas misturavam-se intensas, o coração da ruivinha estava á mil e no fundo tinha medo de abrir os olhos e estar sonhando de novo, como fizera todas as noites, desejando que ele estivesse de volta.

Percebendo a relutância da grifinória, Draco sorriu de lado a apertando entre seus braços. Mérlin como sentira falta dessa pequena insolente de cabelos de fogo, seu perfume, seu sorriso atrevido, cada tom estridente de sua voz quando o acusava de algo...

Mas, principalmente dos seus olhos, o brilho mortal e cheio de desejo que eram direcionados apenas para ele. Lentamente, aproximou os lábios do ouvido direito da ruivinha que estremeceu enquanto ele sussurrava...

-Abra os olhos Weasley!

Ela os abriu sem forças para contestar a exigência do Malfoy. Uma das mãos do sonserino alcançaram o rosto de Ginny numa carícia tão suave que parecia quase irreal. Seus olhares se encontraram e uma batalha silenciosa fora travada entre os dois... Havia desejo, paixão, ira, adoração, medos, segredos... E algo que nenhum dos dois ousava mais negar... Uma combinação letal entre amor e ódio!

Permaneceram por incontáveis minutos perdidos nos olhos um do outro até o sonserino ir de vagarzinho a guiando contra uma das paredes e roubando-lhe um beijo voraz enquanto colava seu corpo ao dela. Só quando não conseguiam mais respirar se afastaram ofegantes.

-O que queria mesmo conversar Weasley?

Questiona Draco com uma voz perigosamente provocante fazendo Ginny acordar de seu estado de transe sentindo-se furiosa.

-Você fez de propósito!

Diz a grifinória entre dentes ao empurrar o sonserino para longe. Draco esfrega as mãos sobre o rosto impaciente.

-O que eu fiz de propósito Weasley?

Pergunta numa voz calma ameaçadora levantando uma sobrancelha, sua postura imperativa colocaria qualquer outro a tremer de medo, mas Ginny não recuou.

-Quer me fazer esquecer o porque de estamos aqui! Eu não vou te deixar ir sem as respostas que eu preciso Malfoy!

Acusa a ruiva apontando a varinha nervosamente para o loiro que estreita os olhos para ela.

-Ou você tira essa varinha da minha frente ou eu mesmo o faço Weasley!

Sibilava o Malfoy furioso, será que essa ruivinha tinha o dom de jogar qualquer bom momento entre os dois no fundo do poço? Ela queria respostas que ele não estava disposto a dar.

-Não!

Responde determinada a Weasley levantando ainda mais a varinha em direção ao sonserino.

-E se por acaso "eu" não estiver interessado em falar o que pretende fazer? Vai me transmutar num trasgo?

Provoca o Malfoy se aproximando da ruivinha enquanto aumentava o tom de voz furioso.

-Incacerous!

Bradou a grifinória amarrando Draco a uma cadeira.

-O QUE RAIOS VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO WEASLEY?

Gritava o Malfoy impressionado e ao mesmo tempo fora de si, o que Ginny pretendia afinal? Arrancar a verdade dele à força? Ela não conseguiria!

-Você NÃO vai fugir de mim novamente!

Anuncia determinada a ruivinha cruzando os braços e ficando diante do sonserino.

-Estamos em Hogwarts, cercados por muros intermináveis e aurores, para onde eu fugiria?

Questiona Draco levantando uma sobrancelha com ironia, mas Ginny desvia o olhar para a janela. Fazer Draco Malfoy falar não seria uma tarefa muito fácil.

-Não temos muito tempo Draco...

Murmura Ginny chamando a atenção do sonserino que ficou sério no mesmo instante. Era a primeira vez que ela o chamava de Draco e sua voz perdera toda a energia de poucos minutos atrás.

-O que aconteceu enquanto não estive aqui?

Pergunta o Malfoy severamente.

-Sou eu que farei as perguntas a partir de agora!

Rebate a Weasley respirando fundo e finalmente encarando os olhos metálicos do sonserino.

...oOo...

Luna retorna ao grande salão a passos lentos, mais distraída que o normal e estranhamente silenciosa. Pela primeira vez experimentara uma explosão única de sentimentos e sensações completamente opostos numa mesma manhã.

Primeiro o medo dos presságios em seus sonhos, havia algo de muito obscuro naquela praia do seu sonho, ela sentiu-se na pele da pessoa que se abrigou na gruta, se concentrasse ainda poderia sentir o cheiro salgado do mar envolvendo-a agora.

Logo em seguida a pessoa misteriosa na lareira conversando com Cho, era óbvio que a oriental estava se referindo à Harry quando disse que estava protegendo quem ela ama... mas, Luna desconfiava dos limites que a Chang poderia ultrapassar para conseguir "proteger" o herói grifinório.

Quando encontrou-se sem sua varinha, logo Ronald fora para seu lado, não a deixara sozinha um único instante. A confortando, a defendendo, a ajudando a procurar por todos os lados, a loirinha até o achou doce quando fez questão de "interrogar" um a um de sua casa para se certificar que ninguém mais a importunava.

Suspirou sentindo o coração apertar. Ele era um bruxo tão incrível que Luna sentia-se afortunada demais por tê-lo ao seu lado, além de corajoso, bonito, era especialmente protetor com ela, confiava seus segredos e a ouvia sem mais duvidar de suas palavras.

Estavam cada vez mais e mais próximos, ela até poderia recitar mentalmente cada detalhe, cada traço, cada perfil do seu ruivinho de olhos azuis. Ele era e seria para sempre seu primeiro amor, aquele que mexeu com seus sentimentos de uma forma como nenhum outro jamais conseguiria.

Somente Ronald conseguia alcançar o coração de Luna e fora o primeiro a recebê-lo por inteiro, no dia que se declarou para ela na sala precisa, a corvinal sabia que depois disso não haveria mais volta. Eles compartilhavam um elo mágico, uma laço raro que precisava ser reforçado com cumplicidade e confiança.

Mas, Luna não tinha experiência alguma com o turbilhão de sentimentos que se apossavam de seu coraçãozinho e cegavam seus olhos toda vez que tinha que se afastar de Rony e o encontrava ao lado do trio de bruxas (gêmeas Patil e Lavender) que já haviam deixado bem claro suas intenções com o ruivinho grifinório.

-É amargo não é?

Uma voz cansada e ao mesmo tempo insolente ecoou ao lado da corvinal chamando sua atenção. Luna nada respondeu, apenas olhou para Cho com curiosidade escondendo seus temores por trás dos orbes azuis.

-Ciúmes Lovegood... ver aquele que é seu nas mãos de outra!

Os olhos negros da corvinal faiscavam com as lembranças de Harry e Hermione desfilando de mãos dadas diante de toda Hogwarts.

-Ronald não é propriedade minha... não posso escolher seus amigos!

Responde com simplicidade a loirinha.

-Não está pensando como uma namorada de verdade, não a culpo... não deve ter experiência alguma nisso... Certas companhias devem ser evitadas ou colocarão seu namoro no fundo do poço!

Rebate a oriental dando de ombros.

-Você ainda acredita que foi isso que a fez se separar do Harry?

Questiona Luna piscando os olhos em compreensão.

-Você tem alguma dúvida? Se eu o tivesse afastado dela de forma definitiva ele seria meu agora!

Responde a chinesa alisando os cabelos negros com nervosismo.

-Harry não é posse de ninguém Cho... ele só está do lado de quem ele ama!

Diz Luna pacificamente sentando-se ao lado da oriental que lhe lança um olhar cético.

-Ele não teve uma escolha... "ela" impôs esta condição ao Harry!

Replica ferina a Chang ignorando completamente os olhares curiosos de seus colegas de casa.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza de que ele não a amava antes disso?

Pergunta Luna inocentemente deixando Cho vermelha de raiva, a oriental apertava os talheres em suas mãos com tamanha força que os nós dos seus dedos estavam brancos como papel.

-Ele me disse que não a amava!

Revela amarga desviando os olhos para o prato ainda cheio de comida.

-Tem certeza que foi isso o que ele disse a você?

Insistia Luna olhando de lado para a colega corvinal.

-Ele me amava e agora a Grang... aquela garota metida a sabe tudo se aproveitou de nosso afastamento!

Reclama Cho estreitando os olhos mortalmente para Luna.

-Sabe mesmo diferenciar o que é o amor Cho? Ama Harry tanto quanto amava Cedric?

Cho lançou um olhar duro em direção a Luna antes de levantar-se e deixar o grande salão a passos pesados e furiosos. Todos os corvinais da mesa fitavam a loirinha horrorizados, ninguém mais tocara no nome de Cedric desde o torneio tribruxo em consideração à oriental.

Mas, Luna não pareceu arrepender-se de trazer o nome do jovem falecido bruxo para Cho. A loirinha sabia que Cho se negava a acreditar que Harry sempre teve Hermione em primeiro lugar desde sempre, mesmo que nunca o deixasse expressar através de palavras.

Haviam gestos, olhares, sorrisos, carinhos e confidencias que existiam apenas entre eles e mais ninguém, Hermione era a pessoa mais importante na vida do grifinório e Harry era o mundo de Hermione!

Apesar do sofrimento de Cho, que comovia Luna, de certa forma, também a preocupava. A oriental agarrou-se a imagem de Harry como o garoto perfeito depois da traumatizante perda de Cedric e nunca mais se recuperara.

Era preciso exorcizar o coração de Cho para que enfim ela conseguisse enxergar o que realmente era o amor... Harry não poderia ser apenas um substituto de Cedric, nem ele e nem mesmo a Cho mereciam isso! Sem falar que Luna estava muito desconfiada de certas atitudes da outra corvinal.

-Você foi muito cruel Lovegood! Isso não vai ficar assim!

Acusa Marietta furiosa deixando a mesa e indo procurar a amiga.

...oOo...

-Já disse tudo o que queria saber! Me solta AGORA Weasley!

Bradava Draco Malfoy com fúria em seus olhos cinzentos, seu rosto contorcido numa expressão de ira e seus cabelos agora completamente fora de controle.

Era inoportuno, inaceitável, inconcebível, inadequado e completamente humilhante um nobre puro-sangue em sua posição na sociedade mágica estar refém de um Weasley, em especial o mais novo deles... Draco trincou os dentes ao vê-la cruzar as pernas, ao mesmo tempo que o enfurecia, ela, o provocava demais.

Ginny estava sentada sobre uma mesa mais alta, de pernas e braços cruzados enquanto analisava com precisão profissional o comportamento do sonserino a sua frente. Em cada mão tinha uma varinha diferente, na direita a sua e na esquerda a de Draco.

-Ainda não me disse tudo...

Murmura tranquilamente a ruivinha estreitando os olhos claros. O loiro piscou meia dúzia de vezes, estupefato, com a audácia da grifinória, definitivamente aquele chapéu seletor estava caduco! Ela era a personificação ruiva e feminina de Salazar Sonserina. Merlin ela fazia os gêmeos parecerem querubins!

Draco balançou a cabeça para tais pensamentos, incrédulo fitou a ruivinha inclinar-se ainda mais em sua direção o dissecando com o olhar. Abriu a boca para responder-lhes à altura, mas nenhuma palavra saía.

-Tem algo que não está me contando... tudo o que me revelou até agora não é mais do que eu já sabia!

Acusa a grifinória apontando a varinha para o nariz do sonserino que prendeu o ar. Ela teria mesmo a coragem de estuporá-lo? Depois de tudo que já fizera por ela? Isso o revoltou.

-Como pretende me obrigar a falar? Vai me trair e me torturar também?

Gritou com ela perdendo toda a calma, seu rosto ficando vermelho, sentia-se traído e subjugado. Poderia não estar ao lado de Voldemort, mas mantinha seu orgulho sonserino. Ginny mudou de posição assustada tirando a varinha do rosto de Draco e o encarando extremamente preocupada.

-Eles... eles... eles torturaram você?

Pergunta a ruivinha hesitante sentindo toda a cor fugir de seu rostinho e apertando ambas as varinhas entre os dedos furiosamente. Por Merlin ele estava na sua casa, com sua família e fora submetido à tortura por se recusar a levá-la.

-Porque acha que me mantiveram lá por tanto tempo?

Draco responde secamente e logo virou o rosto rapidamente olhando para o chão em concentração, sentia-se mais humilhado ainda depois disso, ser torturado e mantido em masmorras por seus próprios familiares não lhe era motivo de orgulho, muito pelo contrário.

-Draco... suportou tudo isso por minha culpa? Esse foi o preço por desobedecer ao seu pai?

Questiona Ginny sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta e seus olhos ardiam na eminências de mais lágrimas. O sonserino respirou pesadamente sem encará-la ignorando os questionamentos de Ginny que ficava mais angustiada ainda com o silencio do loiro. Rapidamente a Weasley ajoelhou-se diante de Draco desfazendo o encanto sobre as cordas e logo soltando as duas varinhas.

O Malfoy não se moveu, estava indiferente, silencioso com os olhos vidrado num espaço vazio longe da ruivinha que aflita levou ambas as mãos ao rosto do sonserino o puxando delicadamente para si o levando a olhá-la nos olhos.

-Eu te dei minha palavra que não a levaria!

Diz entre dentes para a grifinória que segurava em vão as lágrimas em seus olhos. Furioso, o loiro tirou as mãos de Ginny de seu rosto e segurou seus pulsos ferozmente.

-Não preciso de sua pena!

Anuncia amargamente o sonserino levantando-se bruscamente, mas Ginny o interrompe exasperada.

-Poderia ter evitado passar por tudo isso se tivesse me levado contigo!

Esbraveja a ruivinha levantando-se junto à ele enxugando as lágrimas com as mangas do uniforme. O Malfoy estreita os olhos ceticamente para a grifinória.

-Poupe-me do seu discurso sobre sacrifícios Weasley... não quero ouvir nada disso de você!

Esbraveja o sonserino tomando sua varinha sob a mesa e avançando sobre Ginny que recuou alguns passos diante do olhar que ele lhe enviou.

-Então irás me odiar novamente a partir de agora Malfoy?

Pergunta Ginny em um sussurro estrangulado.

-Não estou arrependido do que fiz, menos ainda me orgulho do que suportei dentro da minha própria casa... a ultima coisa que preciso é de uma menininha fraca choramingando por mim!

Sibilava o loiro estreitando os olhos mortalmente para Ginny.

-O que esperava que eu fizesse? Que comemorasse seu sofrimento?

Rebate feroz a grifinória se aproximando mais ainda do sonerino. Os dois se encaravam furiosamente, a tensão era tamanha que poderia sentir a eletricidade estática no ar.

-Esqueça-tudo-isso-Weasley!

Sibilava o loiro com os olhos faiscando perigosamente. Ginny sabia que isso não era nem de longe uma sugestão, era uma ordem!

-Não pode me obrigar a esquecer!

Defende-se a ruivinha apertando as mãos em punhos.

-Sabe muito bem do que sou capaz!

Ameaça apontando a varinha para a testa de Ginny. A Weasley congelou, ouviu murmúrios estranhos saindo dos lábios de Draco e da ponta de sua varinha saiu uma auréola branca que envolveu seu rosto e logo se dissipou tão rapidamente quanto surgiu quando o sonserino baixou os ombros praguejando irritado, Ginny ofegou assustada, ele esteve a ponto de apagar sua memória.

Ela desviou os olhos de sua varinha para seu rosto com aflição, deixando o Malfoy sem ar. O que raios ele esteve a ponto de fazer? Jamais teria se perdoado se a fizesse esquecer de tudo... não suportaria vê-la esquecer-se dele.

-Apagaria tudo da sua mente se não fosse tão irremediavelmente teimosa! Seria mais fácil para nós dois!

Acusa o loiro apertando os ombros da ruivinha com força e logo a puxando para si encostando suas testas enquanto colocava seus próprios pensamentos em ordem.

-Não me agrada saber que aqueles que deviam proteger você o estão levando à Voldemort!

Sussurra Ginny fechando os olhos ao sentir o sonserino estremecer com a menção ao nome do Lord das trevas. Mérlin o que o loiro teria passado sozinho nas mãos daqueles comensais? Será que Snape teria chegado tarde demais?

-Essa agora é a minha realidade Weasley! É meu nome, minha família... toda a minha vida!

Diz o Malfoy amargamente.

-Você não é um deles!

Esbraveja a ruiva segurando seus braços com força.

-E isso é culpa sua!

Completa Draco prendendo o ar nos pulmões ao sentir que agora Ginny se afastara para olhar em seus olhos.

-Estive a ser preparado para ser um deles desde que nasci e agora... depois de tudo o que vi acontecer... depois de você... tudo o que antes eu desejava ao lado deles perdeu qualquer importância!

Confessa o loiro finalmente abrindo os olhos e fitando o rosto esperançoso da grifinória.

-Não posso te oferecer nada Weasley!

Explica o sonserino seriamente vendo as esperanças desaparecerem nos olhos de Ginny.

-Eu não me importo...

Responde franzindo a testa confusa.

-Não terei mais dinheiro ou nada de valor para te dar!

Insiste o loiro para desgosto da ruivinha.

-Eu já disse que não me importo!

Grita a Weasley furiosa, que tipo de garota ele pensava que ela era? Pansy?

-Estar comigo é como anunciar traição aos seus!

Previne o loiro com um meio sorriso.

-EU – NÃO – ME – IMPORTO – MALFOY!

Esbravejou furiosa.

-Nada mais me importa, nem mesmo se está sobre constantes ameaças dentro ou fora de Hogwarts e não, não me importo se teve que passar por momentos difíceis ou se chegou a se sentir fraco ou inferior enquanto esteve com seu pai, Merlin, você sabe quantas vezes fiquei em claro olhando aquele mapa, desejando enfrentar os comensais da morte em seu lugar? Eu estive barganhando informações com a Ordem da Fênix para convencer nosso diretor a me contar a verdade e desafiei o professor Snape para te arrancar daquele maldito lugar e ainda assim você tenta me colocar longe de você? Eu não sou nenhuma menina indefesa!

Gritava Ginny a todos pulmões deixando Draco sem palavras. A ruivinha arfava fortemente, estava rubra e enxugava as lágrimas de seus olhos com força enquanto falava freneticamente.

-Já tem todos os membros da Sonserina contra você cabelo de fogo!

Alerta Draco a envolvendo em seus braços protetores enquanto a deixava chorar contra seu peito...

-E por acaso em algum momento eles estiveram a meu favor?

Questiona a ruivinha com um sorriso abafado contra o pescoço de Draco o provocando.

-É um jogo perigoso Weasley!

Diz o loiro levantando o rosto dela para encará-lo, a paixão estava de volta aos olhos da sua grifinória.

-Devo sentir medo agora?

Rebate a ruiva sorrindo amplamente.

-Não se estiver comigo!

Completa antes de calar a Weasley com um beijo urgente e cheio de desejo. Ele sabia que estariam condenados, como lutar contra a corrente, contra o destino e contra cada princípio de sanidade... mas, fazer o que? Ponderava o Malfoy...

Com toda certeza ela valia cada hora de sacrifício dentro daquela maldita cela na mansão, a partir de agora, Ginevra Weasley seria seu maior e mais valioso tesouro e nada nem ninguém se colocaria entre eles, nem mesmo o próprio Voldemort.

Não haveria mais volta... o destino dos dois estava há muito selados... apenas eles não perceberam que os desafios de ambos estava completo.

...oOo...

Harry já estava perdendo o que lhe restava de paciência. Estava vasculhando em mais uma das pilhas de destroços e lixos sem sinal algum da horcrux e agora sua cabeça doía como nunca.

-Mione não está dando certo!

Reclama o grifinório jogando um pedaço de madeira para o alto com exasperação.

-Harry concentre-se!

Repreende a grifinória estreitando os olhos para o moreno enquanto continuava a lançar feitiços de rastreamento em direções aleatórias.

-Podemos passar semanas procurando! Onde raios o Rony se meteu? Ele poderia nos ajudar agora!

Anuncia Harry impaciente olhando em volta com desespero.

-Nós vamos conseguir Harry... estamos mais próximos do que imagina!

Tranquiliza a grifinória docemente prendendo a varinha na saia e se aproximando de Harry, levando as duas mãos sobre seu rosto o levando a olhá-la nos olhos.

-Está agitado, de mau-humor, impaciente e muito nervoso... será que não percebeu que isto pode ser um sinal?

Explica Hermione pacientemente como se falasse a um garotinho de sete anos de idade. Levou apenas poucos minutos para que a compreensão chegasse à mente do escolhido que ampliou os orbes esmeralda com a dedução da sua namorada.

-Maldição!

Pragueja o moreno com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, Hermione tinha toda razão, mas a sensação ruim dentro de si apenas aumentava, sentiu o estomago revirar e a cabeça doer mais forte. Ele podia sentir os efeitos negativos da magia das trevas como ninguém.

-Está perto Mione, muito perto, mas não consigo encontrar a direção!

Diz o grifinório segurando as mãos da monitora em seu rosto, as beijando rapidamente antes de voltar-se para as pilhas de lixo que os cercavam. Não demorou muito para que os dois encontrassem o belíssimo diadema da Corvinal.

Ambos os grifinórios ficaram impressionados, Hermione já dissera que há muito tempo não haviam encontrado o paradeiro dessa peça da própria Rowena.

Harry sentiu a presença pulsante de magia das trevas aprisionando o fragmento da alma de Voldemort assim que tocou a peça. Temendo os efeitos do horcrux sobre o humor já pesado do monitor, Hermione tomou o diadema no lugar de Harry, que tirando o chapéu seletor da mochila ofereceu relutante a espada da Grifinória à Hermione.

-Eu posso fazer isso Mione!

Reclama Harry preocupado com a morena.

-Eu "quero" fazer isso Harry!

Responde a monitora segurando firmemente a espada em sua mão e colocando o diadema sobre uma superfície mais sólida, uma mesa antiga.

-Eu insisto! Essa coisa é pura magia das trevas não quero que se machuque!

Continua Harry segurando o braço da grifinória. Hermione revira os olhos e estava prestes a protestar quando ouvem algo cair com um estrondo entre uma montanha de lixo logo atrás deles.

Ambos congelaram onde estavam seus olhos brilhando angustiados naquela direção. Sem esperar Harry e Hermione apontam suas varinhas em direção ao barulho.

Ambos estavam muito assustados com a possibilidade de serem descobertos, poderia ser um dos comensais em busca da Horcrux ou uma armadilha ou maldição da própria sala precisa contra aqueles que encontrassem a Horcrux e não fossem... o seu proprietário... Voldemort.

Instintivamente Harry ficou a frente de Hermione dando dois passos em direção à montanha de lixo quando escuta gemidos estranhos e furiosos do outro lado. Podia jurar que gritavam maldições de todos os tipos, por instinto o grifinório reagiu.

-Bombarda!

Grita Harry explodindo o lixo pelos ares enquanto Hermione pega a Horcrux e a espada. Teria que destruir o diadema antes que mais alguém tivesse a chance de tocá-lo.

-INFERNO! Querem me matar?

Gritara um Ronald completamente fora de si, seus cabelos estavam em pé, o rosto todo sujo, as vestes da escola rasgadas e a pobre varinha quase torta na mão direita tremula enquanto apontava para seus melhores amigos.

-Rony?

Indaga Hermione boquiaberta com as condições do amigo ruivo.

-Não, imagina, é um hippogriffo disfarçado de Weasley! Quem esperavam?

Responde sarcasticamente o grifinório enquanto tentava se livrar de incômodos espinhos de madeira nos cabelos.

-Quase nos matou de susto!

Acusa Harry seguindo até o amigo.

-Quem quase morre aqui fui EU!

Reclama o ruivo apontando a varinha para si mesmo e desfazendo o caos sobre seu uniforme.

-Desculpa cara, pensei que fosse um dos comensais de Voldemort!

Explica Harry ignorando a ardência incomoda sobre sua cicatriz.

-E eu pensei que fossem meus amigos! Amigos de verdade não tentam explodir uns aos outros!

Reclama o Weasley tropeçando numa perna de cadeira solta e caindo de cara em uma pilha de pergaminhos.

-Que raios de lugar é esse?

Pergunta Rony enquanto Harry o ajuda a levantar.

-É onde Voldemort escondeu sua Horcrux! E eu sinto muito Ron, pensei que fosse um dos seguidores malucos dele...

Diz o moreno ao melhor amigo.

-Eu?

Questiona o ruivo incrédulo, mas Harry apenas afirma com um aceno de rosto.

-Tudo bem, confesso que também pensei que vocês fossem os comensais! Luna me mandou aqui dizendo que tinha que enfrentar o mau! Estava tentando espiar quem estava aqui quando essa montanha de coisas caiu em cima de mim...

Anuncia Rony olhando para as coisas que Hermione segurava nas mãos, com espanto.

-O que estavam fazendo?

Pergunta curioso o Weasley.

-Encontramos a Horcrux! É o diadema de Rowena!

Explica Harry e agora vendo a espada nas mãos de Hermione o capitão do time entende o que acontecia.

-Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia deixar a Mione fazer isso?

Pergunta a Harry num sussurro enquanto a grifinória virou-se de costas para deixar o diadema novamente sobre a mesa.

-Não adianta insistir, ela colocou na cabeça que tem que fazer isso!

Confessa o moreno sem tirar os olhos de Hermione.

-E vou conseguir!

Diz a grifinória lançando um olhar irritado para os dois que desviaram o olhar para qualquer lugar que não fosse uma Hermione furiosa segurando a espada da Grifinória entre as mãos. Ela poderia ser assustadoramente intimidadora assim.

Ignorando os dois grifinórios, Hermione voltou sua atenção para o diadema Horcrux. Parecia inofensivo e extremamente valioso, estremeceu ao pensar que pertencera a um dos fundadores de Hogwarts e que outrora esteve nas mãos do próprio Voldemort.

Apertou o punho da espada com força, com o coração acelerado e respirando fundo, concentrou-se e encarou o objeto com determinação, assim como no seu terceiro ano, quando enfrentou seu bicho-papão pela primeira vez.

Levantou a espada sob sua cabeça tomando impulso e no primeiro golpe sobre o diadema ela congelou aterrorizada. Seus olhos estavam vidrados na jóia do diadema agora rachada, uma fumaça acinzentada escapava a cercando.

-Merlin!

Gritou Rony assustado quando viu que Hermione não os esperara para destruir a horcrux.

-Mione!

Gritou Harry correndo em sua direção, a visão de Hermione cercada por uma névoa de magia das trevas o tirando a razão. Mas as vozes dos seus amigos estavam distantes dos ouvidos de Hermione, especialmente quando a imagem de Voldemort se projetava diante de seus olhos.

-Ora ora... o que temos aqui... uma pequena sangue ruim!

Murmura a imagem de Voldemort com um sorriso doentio. Hermione ofegou e deu um passo para trás, suas mãos tremeram levando a espada a pender para baixo.

-Eu conheço os seus maiores segredos garotinha insolente... pensou que poderia me enganar não é?

Ameaçava a imagem com olhos vermelhos vibrando em um brilho mortal enquanto seguia em direção à grifinória.

-Você é como aquela menina tola que tentou salvar o maldito Harry Potter há quinze anos atrás...

Os olhos de Harry ampliaram-se em horror, era a mesma forma que ouvira Voldemort referir-se à sua mãe em seus pesadelos. Tentou se aproximar de Hermione desesperadamente, assim como Rony, mas havia algo poderoso que os prendia ao chão, distantes de Hermione.

-HERMIONE NÃO ESCUTA ELE!

Gritava Harry.

-Acaba logo com isso!

Gritava Rony tentando em vão lançar feitiços contra o diadema.

-Não tem medo de morrer por ele...

Murmura a imagem de Voldemort encarando Hermione e menos de um metro de distancia os afastavam, ela mal respirava até então.

-Mas, me pergunto se teria coragem o bastante para arriscar uma outra vida além da sua? Até onde iria?

O sorriso doentio se ampliou e logo Voldemort gargalhava alto. Hermione tremia por inteiro, lágrimas caíam por seu rosto e desejava sair correndo para longe daquela imagem assustadora do Lord das trevas.

-Teria... Sangue ruim? Condenaria a vida de outro inocente pelo Potter?

Insiste Voldemort se aproximando mais de Hermione.

-HERMIONE! Não escuta nada do que ele diz!

Gritava Harry ignorando o que a imagem de Voldemort dizia.

-HERMIONE SE NÃO DESTRUIR A DROGA DESSA HORCRUX AGORA EU JURO QUE TE OBRIGO A VOAR SOBRE O LAGO NEGRO EM CIMA DE UMA VASSOURA!

Ameaça Ron já desesperado com o "suposto" Voldemort já em cima da sua melhor amiga. Hermione trincou os dentes, como se a razão estivesse lutando contra seu outro maior medo.

-Será que minhas palavras não são suficientes?

Esbraveja a imagem de Voldemort e logo uma imagem de Harry sem vida surgiu diante dela.

-Você fez sua escolha Hermione... você não me ama o suficiente, você preferiu ele...

A voz amargurada de Harry preencheu o lugar deixando Rony e o verdadeiro Harry impressionados. A grifinória engoliu em seco, sentiu que desmaiaria ali mesmo se não fizesse alguma coisa, a imagem de Harry morto, as ameaças de Voldemort, as palavras ditas na voz dele... o mundo pareceu girar e suas pernas fraquejaram. Hermione fechou os olhos com força.

-Isso não é real!

Repetia para si mesma segurando mais forte na espada da grifinória.

-EU ESTOU AQUI HERMIONE!

A voz de Harry mesmo distante se fez ouvir, era tudo o que ela precisava... levantou a espada e com um movimento feroz partiu o diadema em dois. Um grito estridente e agonizante ecoou quando uma fumaça densa e negra saiu do objeto alvo da espada.

Hermione tremia quando Harry a alcançou poucos instantes antes de desmaiar, tinha esgotado todas as suas forças neste ultimo golpe.

...oOo...

Harry corria ao lado de Rony para a enfermaria, levando Hermione em seus braços, enquanto o ruivo levava a espada e os resto do diadema da Corvinal na mochila do amigo.

A monitora-chefe estava muito pálida e fria, resistira a todas as tentativas de Harry e Rony de reanimá-la, o que deixava o escolhido desesperado por não ter arrancado a espada das mãos de Hermione enquanto era tempo.

Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente enquanto via as escadarias se movendo, o tempo estava passando e Hermione em seus braços parecia mal respirar. Tomado pelo desespero ele olha para Ron.

-Leve tudo isso para o dormitório dos monitores e avise a Sírius pelo espelho a senha é pomo-de-ouro! Accio firebolt!

E tomando a vassoura em suas mãos, ele passou o braço firmemente na cintura da grifinória a segurando contra seu peito e levou Hermione à toda velocidade para longe do sétimo andar deixando Ron estupefato para trás.

O ruivo ofegava ainda com as lembranças da imagem de Voldemort em sua mente, e como Hermione que fora sempre tão corajosa e firme congelara diante da horcrux. Sentiu medo.

Fechou as mãos em punhos, não era mais uma criança para sentir medo, uma verdadeira guerra estava por vir e não poderia ser idiota de pensar que você-sabe-quem iria medir esforços para atingir seus objetivos.

Correu até chegar à torre grifinória e enviou um garoto do terceiro ano para chamar Luna ao seu encontro enquanto falava com Sírius. Ele tinha um plano para ajudar seus amigos.

...Os Sete Desafios...

Genteee mil perdões pela demora a postar e mais perdões ainda por não parar para comentar o capítulo e falar com meus leitores maravilhosos que sempre estão me incentivando a escrever mais e mais XD

prometo que a continuação não tardará!

Beijinhux mágicos


	31. Jason a sétima pessoa e Pan

Harry chega desesperado à enfermaria, deixando a vassoura de lado e levando Hermione nos braços. O escolhido ignorou Pirraça, que o perseguia pelos corredores atrás de sua vassoura e até mesmo Filch, depois que passara com sua vassoura a poucos centímetros da sua cabeça.

Abrindo os portões da sala ele gritou por Madame Pomfrey, até esta ir ao seu encontro, alarmada, pronta para dar-lhe um sermão sobre fazer silencio na enfermaria e a falta de respeito com seus pacientes, quando percebeu a grifinória desmaiada nos braços do moreno.

Em choque a medibruxa demorou alguns segundos até empurrar algumas cortinas e indicar um leito para Harry deixar Hermione enquanto o interrogava impaciente:

-O que aconteceu senhor Potter? Como a senhorita Evans chegou a este estado?

Questiona sem desviar os olhos do rosto pálido da monitora-chefe ao aferir seu pulso e verificar seus olhos rapidamente. Estava usando o novo sobrenome de Hermione, como fora estabelecido, mas sua preocupação era maior, nesse mês a jovem grifinória havia superado o record de Harry em precisar de cuidados médicos.

-Estávamos na sala precisa quando um objeto contaminado com magia negra apareceu e depois que conseguimos destruí-lo ela desmaiou e não consegui reanimá-la!

Fala apreensivo o grifinório esfregando os cabelos rebeldes com mais força que o normal, mal distinguia o que dizia, por sorte não revelara mais detalhes sobre a horcrux e a presença de Rony, na verdade nada nesse momento importava mais, precisava de Hermione de volta e a salvo.

Ela estava tão fria... suas unhas ganhando uma coloração arroxeada... quase mortal. Apertando as mãos em punhos o garoto respirava fortemente controlando seus pensamentos. Haviam destruído a horcrux, mas algo saíra errado.

Lembrara da vez que destruiu o diário e como a imagem do jovem Tom Riddle surgiu para ele. Só a presença daquele pedaço de alma de Voldemort seria o suficiente para despertar o pior dentro dele. Não deveria ter deixado Hermione fazer isso! Distraíra-se por um instante e ela estava na enfermaria novamente...

Seus olhos faiscaram perigosamente por trás dos falsos óculos, havia conflito dentro de si, sentia a ira de Voldemort irradiando através da "ligação" entre eles, provavelmente teria descoberto o que aconteceu com a sua Horcrux. Maldição! Sua cicatriz ardia como em brasas, sua visão turvava...

Mas, sua preocupação com Hermione era superior a qualquer outro sentimento, ignorou tudo, agora os orbes esmeralda estavam focados unicamente na garota inconsciente sobre o leito a sua frente. Não percebia qualquer presença além da dela.

-O que faziam na sala precisa?

Pergunta novamente a senhora olhando reprovadora para o moreno, que ignorou o tom malicioso por trás da pergunta da curandeira, estreitou os olhos antes de responder, não poderia comprometer Hermione mais ainda...

-Treinando alguns feitiços! Mas, isso realmente não importa agora, ela vai ficar bem?

Pergunta o grifinório angustiado, desejando mudar logo de assunto para a monitora-chefe.

-Ainda não posso afirmar muita coisa senhor Potter... magia negra é coisa séria! Não deveriam ter tocado o objeto sem o conhecimento dos professores e aurores responsáveis, muitas vidas foram perdidas por descuidos como esses!

Repreende severamente a medibruxa tomando a varinha e fazendo uma varredura mágica na grifinória. Harry nada disse, apenas ficou em silencio, esperando a conclusão de Madame Pomfrey, não se perdoaria nunca se algo acontecesse à ela.

-O que aconteceu Potter?

A voz grave e ameaçadora de Jason tirara Harry de seus pensamentos. O lufa-lufa estava nos fundos da enfermaria, quando ouviu os gritos de Harry por Madame Pomfrey, sentiu cada músculo do seu corpo enrijecer quando ouviu o interrogatório da curandeira ao grifinório, haviam encontrado um objeto contaminado com magia das trevas na escola... o mesmo que "ele" deveria que ter em mãos, poderia apostar tudo nisso!

Potter mais uma vez interferira em seus planos, agindo por impulso e com a mente repleta de curiosidade e frustração, seguiu até o monitor-chefe grifinório pronto para uma discussão épica, mas, nada o tinha preparado para ver Hermione naquele estado.

-Tenho certeza que já ouviu tudo Stuarts!

Sibilava Harry entre dentes aos encarar Jason. Direcionava um olhar mortal ao lufa-lufa antes de dar-lhes as costas novamente esperando o diagnóstico da curandeira sobre a sua monitora-chefe.

-Prometeu que iria protegê-la!

Acusa Jason ferozmente depois de alguns breves segundos de choque, ao ver como Hermione parecia frágil e extremamente pálida não teve dúvidas, sabia que ela encontrara a horcrux.

Sentiu algo dentro do seu peito contorcer-se diante dessa imagem e ignorando o silêncio fúnebre no interior da enfermaria, deu alguns poucos passos em direção à Harry o puxando pelo ombro bruscamente. Queria respostas e as teria... agora!

-Disse que a manteria em segurança com a sua vida!

Insiste Jason fora de si.

-O que acha que estive fazendo até agora?

Vociferava o escolhido perdendo o controle sobre sua raiva. Estava furioso por não ter impedido Hermione de destruir a horcrux a tempo, estava transtornado pela ligação que possuía com Voldemort estar o afetando, estava desesperado pelo estado inconsciente de Hermione e agora sentia uma vontade insana de explodir o monitor-chefe lufa-lufa a sua frente.

-Qualquer coisa, menos mantendo sua palavra Potter! Me diz o que fez à ela!

Nesse momento Jason encarava Harry com um brilho doentio em seus olhos azuis, não era a primeira vez que via Hermione ferida por culpa do "menino-que-sobreviveu" e não permitiria que voltasse a se repetir, mesmo que ele tivesse que colocar o maior herói do mundo bruxo em seu devido lugar... longe da grifinória de cabelos cacheados.

-Querem fazer silêncio ou serão expulsos da enfermaria!

A voz severa de Madame Pomfrey evitou mais um confronto entre os dois monitores que abaixaram o tom de voz imediatamente.

-Pensa que estou feliz em ver a minha "noiva" aqui?

Responde Harry consternado, fechando as mãos em punhos ao voltar sua atenção ao rostinho pálido de Hermione, aquilo era seu pior martírio, não conseguia imaginar o que faria se algo a acontecesse.

-A única coisa que penso é que ela estaria muito melhor longe de você Potter!

Rebate Jason mordaz trincando os dentes com força.

-Tão segura quanto estivesse do lado de um lobisomem?

Diz Harry desviando os olhos verdes de Hermione para Jason perplexo com a ousadia do lufa-lufa em provocá-lo num momento como esse, afinal era Hermione que estava ali desacordada, apenas ela importava agora e não os ciúmes descompensados do outro monitor.

-Eu. Não. Sou. Um. Lobisomem!

Responde Jason enfaticamente enquanto apertava um frasco de poção amarela em uma das mãos com tanta força que esta quase quebrava com tamanha pressão.

-E eu não sou nenhum idiota para cair nas suas provocações Stuarts... a única razão que me obriga a suportar a sua presença é porque "ela" é mais importante que tudo isso!

Esbravejava Harry apontando para Hermione sobre a cama enquanto buscava desesperadamente forças para não arrebentar a cara cínica daquele lufa-lufa.

-Será mesmo por ela Potter? Ou é a culpa que te obriga a permanecer aqui?

Provoca Jason no mesmo tom dirigindo a Harry um olhar carregado de rancor.

-Já basta! Vocês dois, para fora enquanto termino de examiná-la!

Ordena Madame Pomfrey furiosa com o comportamento dos dois monitores.

-O quê? Eu não vou sair daqui!

Desespera-se Harry ignorando as reclamações de Jason ao seu lado.

-Deveria ir contar a sua "história" do objeto das trevas aos aurores Potter! Tenho certeza que Madame Pomfrey pode cuidar da "senhorita Evans" sozinha!

Anuncia Jason com um sorriso irônico no rosto que fez o sangue do escolhido ferver por dentro. O lufa-lufa estava tentando afastá-lo de Hermione descaradamente. Com passos pesados Harry deixa a enfermaria seguido de perto por Jason.

-Não importa o que você faça... EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR A MIONE SOZINHA!

Vociferava Harry empurrando o lufa-lufa contra a parede, o segurando pela gola de suas vestes. O olhar ameaçador que o escolhido enviara a Jason levou ao outro monitor-chefe a sorrir sombriamente.

-Veremos se consegue Potter! Eu não contaria com isso se fosse você!

Responde secamente Jason livrando-se do grifinório e seguindo para longe, deixando Harry furioso.

...oOo...

Luna sentiu uma explosão de poder atravessar seu corpo numa onda de calor que ia se dissipando aos poucos. Instintivamente sua mão alcançou o pulso onde o gira-sol parecia se contorcer magicamente.

-Eles completaram...

Murmura impressionada. O grande salão estava praticamente vazio agora quando sentiu uma corrente de ar guiá-la para os portões de entrada do castelo, haviam nuvens pesadas no céu e o farfalhar das arvores interrompia o silencio fúnebre que se instalara nos arredores da escola.

Sozinha, a corvinal seguiu para fora do castelo, deixando suas dúvidas para trás, o vento bagunçou seus cabelos, mas a loirinha não se importava e continuou a caminhar tranquilamente, seguindo por um caminho já conhecido.

Apertou a capa do uniforme contra o corpo quando caíram as primeiras gotas de chuva e estreitou os olhos... estava diante da escura cabana de Hagrid.

Piscou os olhos com curiosidade e sem perder tempo sobe o degrau que dava para a grande porta de madeira da casa do meio-gigante. Deu um pouco de trabalho abrir a porta, mas a loirinha não pareceu se importar.

O interior da cabana era fantasmagórico, escuro, sombrio, com uma fina camada de poeira sobre os móveis de tamanhos desproporcionais e janelas cujas cortinas pediam por uma boa costura.

Do outro lado da cabana, os troncos de madeira empilhados na lareira estavam envelhecidos e cheios de aranhas, o cheiro de comida mofada vinha da mesa onde restavam poucas migalhas de que poderia ter sido um bolo e uma caneca de chá o acompanhava esquecida.

Mas, o que realmente chamara a atenção de Luna foi a inesperada presença de um baú, no meio da pequena sala. Era um grande baú de madeira, trabalhado em detalhes de ouro e com gravuras brilhantes por todos os lados.

Visivelmente um baú mágico de aparência valiosa e muito bonita de se ver, deveria guardar algo muito importante, ponderou Luna se aproximando deste tocando as gravuras levemente com as pontas dos dedos.

-Há quanto tempo isso esteve por aqui?

Questionou Luna fascinada com aquele grande e belo baú. E com um suspiro encantado, a corvinal levanta as hastes de ouro que prendiam ambos os lados da tampa e levanta a mesma intrigada, não vira nada ali dentro...

Dando de ombros ela volta a lacrar o baú e segue investigando a cabana de Hagrid minuciosamente. Seus instintos em alerta máximo, sabia que não chegara ali por acaso e não poderia desperdiçar esta chance.

Foi assim, buscando por pistas misteriosas, que a loirinha encontrou um rastro pequenino, quase invisível de cascas brancas pelo chão, elas seguiam dando a volta pela sala e subia discretamente sobre o sofá, subindo neste, Luna, desequilibrou-se e caiu por trás do mesmo.

Rindo da sua condição, toda empoeirada com teias de aranha sob sua saia do uniforme, Luna sorri ao encontrar um pequenino passarinho de asas coloridas, amontoado sobre um punhado de cascas brancas e restos de comida.

-Hey filhotinho!

Cumprimenta a corvinal com um sorriso iluminado, a pequenina ave levantou os olhos vermelhos para a loirinha e balançou as pequenas e frágeis asinhas a convidando a segurá-lo. O que imediatamente Luna fez, tomando o pássaro em suas mãos.

Ao seu toque, o passarinho mudou repentinamente os padrões de cores de suas asas, de tons vibrantes, passaram para um brilho escurecido, quase no tom do céu cinzento daquela manhã. Os dedos delicados da corvinal acariciaram suavemente as asas dele e num sussurro a garota lhe diz:

-Está sentindo a falta de Hagrid não é?

Questiona docemente e com a menção do nome do guarda-caça, as cores novamente dão vida à pequena ave.

-Não se preocupe, ele logo voltará, nosso diretor Dumbledore está cuidando de tudo!

Conforta a loirinha aproximando o pássaro do seu rosto até poder fitar longamente seus olhos. Aquele passarinho era esperto, parecia entendê-la.

-Tem fome?

Pergunta Luna antes de tirar alguns doces de seu bolso e entregar à ele que devora tudo rapidamente. Não demorou muito e logo Luna se encontrava sentada com o pássaro aninhado em suas mãos quentes.

-Acho que vou chamá-lo de Pan! Gosta desse nome?

Pergunta com um sorriso e a ave apenas responde com uma fraco grasnar em consentimento. Antes que a loirinha tivesse chance de falar alguma coisa, Pan abre as asas lindamente numa chuva de cores azuladas e empoleira-se sobre seu ombro. No exato momento em que duas pessoas adentraram furiosamente a mesma cabana trocando gritos e acusações.

...oOo...

Sírius andava nervosamente de um lado a outro na sala da nova sede da Ordem. As notícias de Rony sobre a destruição da Horcrux deixaram sentimentos conflitantes demais para o maroto.

Não havia ninguém com quem contar agora, Dumbledore estava fora de alcance, Remus encontrava-se reunido com os aurores na tentativa de manter Hogwarts segura e o resto da Ordem lutando para continuar vivos.

-Todo mundo fazendo alguma coisa e eu aqui trancado como um prisioneiro!

Praguejava o maroto ferozmente. Precisava conversar com Harry, saber o que realmente havia acontecido, como estavam as coisas em Hogwarts, ver seu afilhado com seus próprios olhos, mas seria imprudente... poderia colocar o próprio Harry em risco se fugisse até a escola agora.

Jogou-se no sofá empoeirado e permaneceu em silencio, fitando o teto sem demonstrar qualquer disposição. Se não poderia agir, o mínimo que deveria fazer era pensar, colocar em ordem todas as informações importantes que tinha para encontrar as horcruxes...

-Agora são menos duas horcruxes... se Hermione estiver certa... ainda faltam o anel, a taça e o medalhão...

No entanto seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um velho elfo doméstico que chegara a sala resmungando e segurando nas mãos uma bandeja de prata ostentando uma xícara de porcelana antiga acompanhada de um bule simples com chá.

Sírius levanta uma sobrancelha ao perceber a presença do elfo.

-O que é isso Monstro? Eu não pedi chá!

Reclama o maroto, sendo solenemente ignorado pelo elfo.

-Mestre Regulus gostava de chá antes do almoço!

Resmunga o elfo indiferente deixando Sírius ainda mais nervoso.

-Deixa isso aí!

Ordena Sírius, voltando a pensar nas horcruxes... até que uma ideia iluminou a sua mente, como Hermione fazia, a sua biblioteca era rica em livros de magia das trevas!

-Hey Monstro, pode me trazer os livros de Regulus?

Questiona Sírius mais animado levantando-se bruscamente do sofá.

-Não vai tocar nas coisas do mestre Regulus!

Vociferava o elfo assustando o maroto que estreitava os olhos perigosamente para Monstro, convencer o velho elfo ranzinza seria uma tarefa muito difícil, um desafio. Isso não seria nada bom, ponderou Sírius.

-Pode apostar que eu vou...

...oOo...

-Eu... já disse que... NÃO!

Praticamente gritava o grifinório andando de um lado para outro impaciente, enquanto bagunçava os cabelos negros. Estava na companhia de Remus e Tonks em frente à porta da enfermaria, já que Harry se recusava a sair de lá sem notícias de Hermione.

-Harry tente entender que cada mínimo detalhe é de extrema importância!

Adverte o lobisomem diante do nervosismo do escolhido.

-Eu sei! Mas não tem outra hora para discutir isso? Ela está lá dentro há mais de uma hora e eu estou ficando louco sem notícias!

Insiste Harry voltando-se para o professor de DCAT com um olhar perturbado.

-Sinto muito Harry, mas não temos o tempo a nosso favor!

Interfere Tonks solenemente se colocando ao lado de Remus.

-Deviam estar interrogando o Rony, ele também estava lá!

Questiona Harry furiosamente virando-se para a porta da enfermaria enquanto desejava que Madame Pomfrey surgisse anunciando a recuperação da sua grifinória.

-Ronald já nos disse tudo o que sabia, mas precisamos saber por você!

Insiste Remus com cautela recebendo um olhar sombrio de Harry.

-Se é por minha "ligação" com Riddle... pode ter certeza de que ele não está nada feliz com a possibilidade de perder uma de suas preciosas horcruxes!

Responde secamente o moreno para Remus, apertando as mãos em punhos com força impedindo-se de levá-las até sua cicatriz que encontrava-se mais vermelha que nunca.

-Os aurores deixarão Hogwarts em poucas horas, precisamos de todas as informações que puder nos dar "agora"!

Completa a metamorfa com um suspiro exasperado, deixando claro que os resultados da longa reunião desta manhã não foram o que esperava.

-O ministério vai deixar Hogwarts sem proteção alguma?

Pergunta Harry em choque... Sem os aurores e sem Dumbledore, não haveria ninguém que impedisse os avanços do lord das trevas... e somente a ideia de ter Voldemort pelos corredores de Hogwarts emitindo toda sua ira através de maldições imperdoáveis ao descobrir a destruição de sua horcrux o deixava em pânico.

-Não precisa se preocupar Harry, já tomamos medidas para manter a escola em segurança!

Garante Remus colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Harry na tentativa de tranquilizá-lo, o pobre garoto já estava levando preocupações de mais por conta própria.

-Não consigo acreditar que tudo está acontecendo logo agora... primeiro os Dusleys... depois o Hagrid... estamos sem nascidos trouxa na escola, sem Dumbledore!

Diz amargamente o escolhido voltando seus olhos verdes para a porta da enfermaria ainda fechada.

-Vamos provar a inocência do Hagrid... Dumbledore não ficará longe por muito tempo... E "ela" ficará bem Harry, é apenas exaustão mágica, ocorre frequentemente na academia de aurores!

Explica Tonks para o grifinório recebendo um olhar esperançoso do moreno.

-Agora se quisermos manter a senhorita... Evans e o resto de Hogwarts em segurança, precisa nos dar a sua versão dos fatos ok?

Conclui Tonks com um sorriso encorajador levando Harry a finalmente voltar-se para encarar Remus e a auror disposto a explicar detalhadamente tudo o que viu, ouviu e sentiu...

-Como eu já disse, foi ideia de Sírius... Hermione tinha tudo planejado para fazermos isso entre o café da manhã e a primeira aula... conseguimos pegar o chapéu seletor e seguimos para a sala precisa...

Remus ouvia a tudo com muita atenção depois de lançar um breve feitiço de silenciamento ao redor deles. Tonks tinha um sorriso de canto no rosto orgulhosa da descoberta de seu primo Sírius.

-Encontramos o diadema depois que consegui me concentrar na magia negra ao redor dos objetos da sala... minha cicatriz estava queimando e minha cabeça doía muito... Mione achava que era o primeiro indício de que a horcrux estava próxima! Ela acreditava que seria uma das consequências manter a horcrux próxima, já que tinha um efeito muito negativo sobre meu humor devido à magia das trevas aprisionada dentro dele...

Explicava Harry seriamente enquanto esfregava as têmporas fervorosamente sentia-se repentinamente exausto e irritadiço, não duvidara que este era fruto da sua "conexão" com Voldemort.

-Parece que a sua namoradinha deveria mesmo estar na Corvinal...

Murmura Tonks impressionada, deixando Harry ligeiramente vermelho ao levantar o rosto e encarar a auror que piscava um olho para o escolhido.

-Isso certamente foi um fator decisivo para encontrar a horcrux! Mas, talvez na seja seguro para deixá-lo seguir em frente com isso Harry...

Explica Remus com o cenho franzido em preocupação, ponderando se seria realmente seguro envolver Harry na busca dessas horcruxes.

-Não foi a primeira vez que vi a destruição de uma delas... no segundo ano, quando destruí o diário de Tom Riddle... a imagem dele surgiu na minha frente jogando todos os meus medos na minha frente!

Defende-se Harry, estreitando os olhos para o professor, lembrando-se de que já estava mais do que envolvido nessa guerra desde que perdera os seus pais há quase dezesseis anos atrás.

-Isso depois de acabar com um basilisco! O garoto sabe se cuidar Remus, dá um tempo...

Comenta Tonks dando um empurrão em Remus e agitando a cabeça para Harry continuar a falar.

-Bem, quando ele surgiu, começou a ameaçar a Mione... comparando ela com... com a minha mãe... ele ficava provocando, perguntando umas coisas estranhas até que mostrou meu corpo sem vida diante dela... ela mal conseguia se mexer!

Continua Harry sombriamente deixando Remus com um semblante severo e Tonks cruzava os braços numa expressão completamente concentrada.

-Consegue se lembrar exatamente o que ele disse à ela Harry?

Questiona Remus com cautela, havia uma tom ligeiramente angustiado na voz do lobisomem que passou despercebido por Harry, no entanto, chamara a atenção de tonks que levantara uma sobrancelha para o namorado...

Ele estava escondendo alguma coisa... ela tinha certeza disso! Mas antes que o grifinório tivesse a chance de falar, Madame Pomfrey abre as portas da enfermaria chamando a atenção do trio.

-Senhor Potter... a senhorita Evans o aguarda imediatamente!

Anuncia a medibruxa com uma voz reprovadora e autoritária. Harry, no entanto, não pareceu se importar, somente em saber que Hermione estava acordada e desejava vê-lo levara o grifinório aos céus. Dando um rápido olhar para Remus e Tonks ele se desculpa e corre ao encontro da sua namorada.

-O que realmente aconteceu à ela Pomfrey?

Questiona Remus se aproximando da curandeira observando Harry se afastar com o canto dos olhos.

-Quando pretendiam me contar sobre o vínculo entre ela e Harry Potter professor Lupin? São apenas crianças... deveriam mantê-los fora de algo tão sinistro quanto magia das trevas!

Questiona a medibruxa estreitando os olhos ameaçadoramente para o professor.

-Sob as condições da senhorita Evans... envolver-se com magia das trevas pode ser algo definitivamente fatal para seu organismo neste momento!

Repreende Madame Pomfrey furiosa deixando Remus e Tonks mais preocupados ainda.

...oOo...

-A CULPA É SUA!

Dizia em tom acusador uma voz masculina grave.

-Era a sua vez de ficar de vigilância, não a minha!

Vociferava uma voz feminina batendo a porta com força atrás de si.

-Você sabia muito bem que aquele maldito auror, Cromwell, não largava do meu pé!

Vociferava o garoto.

-Problema seu e dele!

Rebate indiferente a voz feminina.

-Tínhamos que entregar essa encomenda até o anoitecer! Agora o que vamos dizer para eles? Estamos perdidos!

A voz masculina soara perigosamente próxima a Luna, que prendeu a respiração e encolheu-se por trás do móvel temendo ser percebida. O garoto era alto e tinha cabelos negros, andava nervosamente de um lado para o outro enquanto falava.

-Não me coloque no mesmo barco! VOCÊ está perdido, essa missão nunca foi minha! Eu já mandei a varinha da Lovegood para eles, o resto é contigo!

Esbravejava a menina, tirando o capuz encharcado pela chuva e sentando-se no sofá a frente de Luna que leva um dedo aos lábios num claro sinal de silencio para Pan.

-Se eu cair... você vem junto, pode apostar!

Ameaça o garoto ferozmente tirando a capa e chutando o baú com força até este quase tombar para frente.

-Pode levar qualquer um contigo Stuarts, mas garanto que eu fui a única que não levantou nenhuma suspeita até agora!

Responde a garota ferinamente, deixando Jason estupefato com a audácia da mesma.

-Posso denunciá-la aos aurores, isso me deixaria muito satisfeito!

Responde o lufa-lufa entre dentes.

-Se eu me ferrar... sua adorada sabe-tudo de cabelo ruim vai pagar caro por isso!

Rebate a garota com sarcasmo levantando uma sobrancelha enquanto recostando-se na poltrona, cruzando os braços com indiferença.

-Não ouse ameaçá-la!

Sibilava Jason fechando as mãos em punhos.

-Quem vai me impedir? Um aprendiz de lobisomem?

Provoca a garota deixando o lufa-lufa fora de si.

-Você é mesmo muito burro... fica defendendo aquela sangue-sujo enquanto ela morre de amores por outro... será que ela vale mesmo tanto sacrifício?

Insiste a garota diante do silencio ameaçador do moreno.

-Eu só preciso tirar o Potter do caminho!

Diz o lufa-lufa furioso.

-Está colocando nosso plano a perder! Por quanto tempo acha que pode levar essa confusão adiante? Até mesmo Dumbledore já desconfiou de você...

Rebate a garota levantando-se bruscamente.

-Dumbledore não está mais aqui!

Insiste Jason encarando a garota com raiva.

-E pelo que me disse a horcrux também não!

Contrapõe a voz feminina.

-Temos que entregar alguma coisa para eles...

Completa a garota girando a varinha sob seus dedos habilmente.

-Alguma coisa ou... alguém?

Questiona Jason estreitando os olhos para a garota. A conhecia bem demais... tinha algo muito perigoso em mente.

-Um Weasley... para ser mais precisa!

...oOo...

Draco e Ginny permaneceram abraçados por um longo tempo naquela sala de aula vazia. A ruivinha tinha os olhos fechados e a cabeça apoiada no peito do sonserino, ouvindo o coração dele batendo intensamente, enquanto o loiro a envolvia com seus braços, possessivo, como se tivesse medo de deixá-la ir.

Nenhum dos dois se atrevia a dizer uma única palavra, temendo quebrar a magia daquele momento entre eles. Precisavam desesperadamente um do outro, haviam ultrapassado todos os limites, todas as regras, todas as barreiras que os separavam.

Não negavam mais a importância quem um tinha para o outro. Ele enfrentara seu próprio pai, ela arriscara tudo envolvendo-se num plano insano para tirá-lo das mãos dos comensais da morte.

"Vamos remontar o plano inicial"

Ginny recordava a conversa que tivera com Snape na noite anterior...

"-Não temos muito tempo, esta noite partirei para a mansão e trarei Draco de volta à Hogwarts!

Diz o professor de poções dando a volta em sua escrivaninha fazendo sua capa preta voar atrás de seus pés.

-Eles vão permitir que o tragam livremente?

Questiona a ruiva duvidosa.

-É obvio que não!

Responde o professor estreitando os olhos para a pergunta "idiota" da menina.

-O mais provável é que exijam uma nova prova de "fidelidade" já que ele falhara na ultima...

Diz a ultima parte enfaticamente voltando um olhar acusador para a ruivinha.

-Ele se recusou a levar-me para a mansão, assim como o senhor e o professor Dumbledore!

Defende-se a Weasley sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho de raiva.

-Presumo que tenha alguma ligação com o afastamento de Dumbledore do caminho deles!

Anuncia Snape com a voz arrastada e o mesmo semblante indiferente de costume.

-Draco jamais aceitaria isso! Ele nunca iria contra nosso diretor, seria loucura!

Protesta a grifinória furiosamente.

-Ou ele aceita ou algo muito pior pode acontecer à ele... será que esqueceu-se da gravidade das condições em que se encontra Draco, senhorita Weasley?

Questiona Snape em seu tom de voz intimidador que levou a Weasley a morder os lábios para impedir-se de responder teimosamente ao seu professor de poções.

-Não estamos aqui para discutir o que Draco irá ou não fazer, mas como a senhorita irá se encaixar nessa história!

Conclui o mestre de poções com um tom de voz cortante que a teria feito engolir seco se não fosse sua determinação em tirar Draco do alvo dos comensais da morte.

-Simples... vou convencê-lo a seguir o "meu" plano!

Responde a ruiva estreitando os olhos e cruzando os braços firmemente sobre o colo recebendo um olhar desdenhoso do professor.

-Seria tão inteligente seguir vosso plano quanto desafiar um dragão sem usar uma varinha... se Draco desaparecer de uma hora para outra Lúcius faria um massacre! Iria cassá-lo e não descansaria até arruinar-lhe a vida!

Responde Snape entre dentes.

-Esqueceu de mencionar que a sua cabeça estaria a prêmio!

Rebate a ruiva furiosa.

-Weasley não me provoques...

Alerta Snape alterando o tom de voz.

-Eu já entendi!

Replica a grifinória desviando o olhar para os próprios pés.

-Quando ele confrontar Dumbledore... eu estarei lá... e já sei exatamente o que fazer!"

A ruivinha suspira profundamente apertando os olhos com força, o momento de colocar o plano em ação estava mais próximo do que ela poderia imaginar.

-No que está pensando?

Questiona Draco percebendo a inquietação da grifinória.

-No plano de Snape...

Responde a ruivinha com honestidade, levantando o rosto e fitando os olhos cinzentos do sonserino.

-Não concordei com a sua participação nisso, Ginevra!

Interrompe o loiro severamente afastando Ginny e a segurando por seus ombros.

-Eu não preciso da sua permissão!

Rebate energeticamente a grifinória cruzando os braços irritadiça.

-Será que você nunca vai me escutar Weasley?

Questiona o loiro transtornado com a teimosia de Ginny.

-É você que parece não escutar direito aqui! Eu NÃO vou te deixar sozinho nessa Malfoy!

Gritava a ruivinha ficando mais vermelha ainda.

-Não posso seguir adiante sabendo que você irá correr todos os riscos, sozinha!

Praticamente rosnava furioso o sonserino apertando com força os ombros da Weasley.

-Você não conseguiria me impedir!

Responde num tom de voz apassivador, que chegou a derrubar ligeiramente as resistências do Malfoy.

-Então eu quero que deixe Hogwarts comigo! Vamos sumir desta guerra... somente eu e você!

Depois dessas palavras, o mundo de Gina simplesmente parou de girar...

...oOo...

Hermione levantou-se bruscamente e abriu os olhos de uma só vez.

-Harry!

Gritou a grifinória ofegante assim que Madame Pomfrey a acordara, estava muito pálida, suas mãos tremiam, e seus olhos vagavam angustiados pela enfermaria em busca de um certo moreno de olhos verdes.

-Acalme-se senhorita Evans...

Alerta a medibruxa empurrando Hermione pelos ombros de volta para a cama.

-Mas, o Harry... onde ele está? O que aconteceu com ele?

Desesperava-se a monitora-chefe tentando em vão levantar-se novamente, mas uma forte dor em seu estômago a fez retornar à posição inicial de repouso sem mais protestos.

-Ele está muito bem, a esperando do lado de fora da enfermaria...

Responde a curandeira severamente dando as costas à Hermione enquanto separava algumas poções e a entregava.

-Mas, não será sobre a saúde do senhor Potter que iremos discutir agora... para começar... a quanto tempo tem essa marca em seu pulso senhorita Evans...?

Questiona uniformemente Madame Pomfrey, levando Hermione a cuspir metade da poção que estava ingerindo. As duas trocaram olhares sombrios...

-Há algumas semanas...

Murmura Hermione desviando os olhos da medibruxa enquanto fitava o frasco vazio da poção em suas mãos.

-Seu núcleo mágico já deveria estar completamente recuperado a esta altura... existe algo a mais que eu devria saber senhorita Evans?

Pergunta a senhora levantando o rosto de Hermione com uma das mãos, e a grifinória finalmente percebeu que não havia repreensão em seu olhar... mas compreensão... preocupação, cuidados quase maternais...

-Nosso vínculo não está completamente formado... outras pessoas se envolveram no ritual... eu não pretendia que algo assim acontecesse, mas as coisas fugiram do meu controle, no dia que Bellatrix atacou a escola eu não tive mais dúvidas e o fiz...

Começa a morena num suspiro cansado e olhar distante... nunca teve a chanca de abrir-se com alguém sobre tudo o que acontecera, nem mesmo com Harry.

-Um vínculo de sangue exige um grande sacrifício... as vezes algo extremamente perigoso , perigoso demais para se envolver com magia negra... por isso foi banido pelo ministério da Magia! Faz idéia do que poderia ter acontecido caso não chegasse aqui a tempo? Poderia ter comprometido sua saúde muito mais do que imagina!

Explica a medibruxa balançando negativamente a cabeça, mas, sua voz era pacífica o que relaxou um pouco a grifinória.

-Eu estava preparada para arcar com todas as conseqüências... sozinha!

Defende-se Hermione sentindo o coração apertar.

-E por isso não contou o que está lhe acontecendo ao senhor Potter? Está tão preocupada que os efeitos do vínculo possa afetar os outros "participantes" que deixou de lado as conseqüências para seu próprio corpo?

Questiona a curandeira em tom severo estreitando os olhos para a grifinória. Hermione era de longe uma aluna exemplar, sóbria, racional, responsável... o que teria levado à menina a ir tão longe? A arriscar-se desta forma?

-Eu não me arrependo... precisava ter certeza que o Harry teria uma chance!

Interrompe Hermione com os olhos vermelhos.

-E você também não precisa de uma? Harry Potter é muito mais dependente de você do que de um vínculo que o proteja de você-sabe-quem!

Acusa Madame Pomfrey agitando a varinha no ar e fazendo algumas anotações em um pergaminho a entregando logo em seguida.

-Espero que tome essas poções regularmente e recomendo que fique longe desses tais objetos com magia negra! Trarei o senhor Potter aqui, espero que não o mantenha no escuro por muito tempo!

Alerta a medibruxa seriamente.

Alguns minutos mais tarde...

Hermione prendeu o ar em seus pulmões, a conversa com Madame Pomfrey a deixara completamente consciente do perigo que realmente estaria correndo de agora em diante... especialmente quando aquela florzinha desaparecesse de seu pulso.

Presa em pensamentos profundos, Hermione assustou-se ao sentir os braços do moreno a envolvendo possessivamente lavando seu rosto a enterrar-se no pescoço do grifinório.

-Graças à Mérlin você acordou Mione!

Murmura Harry com a voz falhada, estava tão nervoso com o que poderia ter acontecido à sua monitora-chefe que não conseguira pensar em mais nada além dela.

Percebendo a angustia do escolhido, Hermione retribui suavemente ao abraço levando uma das mãos aos cabelos negros de Harry numa carícia leve e reconfortante.

-Não deveria se preocupar tanto Harry... nós conseguimos destruir a Horcrux... tudo o que eu precisava agora, era saber se você estava bem!

Tranqüiliza a morena se afastando brevemente de Harry para encontrar seus olhos verdes carregados de preocupação. Os dois trocaram olhares intensos, suas respirações entrecortadas pela emoção das ultimas horas, as lembranças desesperadoras retornando furiosamente em suas memórias...

A grifinória fitava cada pedacinho do rosto de Harry, suas mãos acariciavam seus cabelos, seu rosto, seu pescoço, seus ombros e braços numa busca silenciosa por ferimentos... depois de ver a imagem de Harry caída na sua frente, um temor absoluto tomou conta do seu coração, ela precisava, necessitava ter o grifinório bem, inteiramente à salvo em suas mãos.

Diante dela, Harry não estava experimentando uma reação muito diferente. Aproximando seu rosto ao dela tocou sua testa à de Hermione respirando profundamente o perfume dos cabelos da grifinória, sentindo o calor de seu corpo ao seu, ouvindo aquela voz que o hipnotizava, sentindo-a completamente em suas mãos.

Agradeceu aos céus por tê-la consigo... baixou o rosto e deixou que seus olhos se encontrassem novamente, sentiu o coração acelerar loucamente dentro do peito. Harry sorriu brevemente antes de tomar seus lábios em um beijo urgente, desesperado, quase selvagem.

-Não vou te deixar tocar numa horcrux novamente!

Anuncia o grifinório seriamente levando as mãos ao rosto da monitora numa carícia enlevada, tocando-a como se tratasse de uma peça de cristal extremamente frágil e preciosa.

-Harry...

Começa a monitora, mas ele a interrompe com um beijo casto e demorado sobre seus lábios vermelhos e levemente inchados.

-Mione, nunca mais te deixarei fazer isso novamente...

Insiste o grifinório com determinação.

-Posso lidar com isso Harry! O que me aconteceu não teve nada haver com a Horcrux!

Responde Hermione com irritação.

-Como não? Você enfrentou aquela Horcrux sozinha... Em nome de Mérlin o que eu estava pensando?

Reclama Harry exasperado.

-Em acabar de uma vez com aquela coisa maligna dentro do diadema!

Rebate Hermione cruzando os braços e recostando-se furiosamente contra o travesseiro atrás de si.

-Poderíamos ter feito isso juntos, eu, você e o Rony!

Argumenta o moreno fervorosamente, Hermione estava a ponto de protestar a decisão de Harry em mantê-la longe de sua caça às Horcruxes, quando a porta da enfermaria abre arrebatando a atenção dos dois.

-Harry, Hermione... onde está o Ronald?

Questiona Luna ofegante, tinha o rostinho muito vermelho e um olhar desdesperado, sob seu ombro um pequenino pássaro colorido se escondia entre as suas mechas de cabelos dourados.

...Os sete desafios...

(Aaaaalertaaa! um zumbi se aproxima) hauhauhauahuahauhauhauahuahauhau

Demorei uma vidaaaah para postar o capítulo, meu tempo esta ultra mega power reduzido T_T até passar a formatura acho que vou demorar a postar mais capítulos na fic, mas tudo vai mudar depois do dia 11 de agosto, eu prometooooo! *-*


	32. Armadilhas para Rony

O sorriso de Ginny vacilou quando ela encontrou os intensos olhos de Draco sobre ela. Seu coração pareceu pular uma batida depois que a as palavras do sonserino finalmente se fizeram entender em sua mente agitada. Engolindo em seco a grifinória não encontrava forças para desviar o olhar, sua garganta parecia secar e nenhuma mísera palavra atravessava seus lábios.

Draco aguardava a resposta dela com expectativa, o loiro estava determinado a levar seu próprio plano adiante, queria fugir daquele lugar antes que se tornasse um inferno sem salvação. Desejava levá-la para longe de qualquer risco, deixá-la protegida de qualquer ameaça, mesmo que isso custasse muito caro para ele no final.

O silencio permaneceu apenas por alguns instantes, mas a tensão entre os dois era tamanha que ate mesmo um suspiro poderia ter colocado a aparente "paz" em cheque. Draco lentamente, mas sem hesitação, levara uma das mãos ao rosto de Ginny numa carícia suave fazendo a ruivinha fechar os olhos entregando-se ao carinho.

-Eu vou com você, sabe disso... eu vou até o fim do mundo se for preciso!

Responde a Weasley sem pensar duas vezes surpreendendo a si mesma e à Draco que pareceu congelar com as palavras da grifinória a sua frente. Percebendo que falara demais, Ginny abre os olhos bruscamente prendendo o ar em seus pulmões... Mérlin ela tomara uma decisão dessa magnitude sem ao menos pestanejar!

Estava ficando louca? Esquecera-se que estava mais do que envolvida nessa batalha contra as trevas? Toda sua família estava, seus irmãos, seus pais, seus amigos... ela não poderia abandonar o campo de batalha por capricho, seria desleal, seria covardia, Ginny era grifinória em todos os sentidos e nunca negaria-se a lutar... mesmo que fosse por Draco!

-Draco...

-Ótimo! Não vai se arrepender Weasley!

Comemora Draco com um grande sorriso sem dar uma chance para Ginny explicar-se e a beijando apaixonadamente.

...oOo...

-Temos que encontrá-lo rápido!

Insiste Luna muito angustiada, ainda segurando a maçaneta da porta da enfermaria, sua voz ecoara entre os leitos vazios nebulosamente chamando a atenção do casal grifinório.

-Ron pode não ter tempo para se defender deles!

A corvinal sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu próprio corpo, sua voz soara tão assustadora e grave, diferente do que costumava ser, leve e romântica, que a deixava verdadeiramente assombrada.

-Luna... o que aconteceu?

Murmura Hermione com preocupação. Luna encontrou a grifinória com o olhar e percebeu a que a mesma segurava com força seu pulso enquanto esperava que a corvinal se explicasse.

-Mione...

Luna lembrou-se do vínculo que levara Hermione a estar ali, lembrara rapidamente da magia que sentira quando Draco e Ginny completaram seus respectivos "sacrifícios", no fundo ela sabia que eles não hesitariam em ultrapassar qualquer obstáculo por aqueles que amavam, e poucos além dela percebiam isso acontecer entre o Malfoy e a Weasley.

Mas, logo sua mente retornou a um certo ruivinho grifinório, seu namorado, o garoto que faria de tudo, até voar numa vassoura com os olhos vendados, só para vê-la sorrir, aquele de quem mal se despediu por ciúmes esta manhã... e que agora estava correndo um sério perigo. Determinada ela recuou um passo, pronta para seguir sozinha em sua busca quando Harry a chama novamente.

-Luna você precisa ficar calma! O Rony está bem!

Responde Harry seguindo ao encontro da amiga e colocando uma mão reconfortante sobre seu pequeno ombro.

-Você não está percebendo o perigo Harry? Não consegue mais senti-lo? Eles estão aqui, dentro de Hogwarts!

A loirinha reluta e balança negativamente a cabeça, não poderia acreditar que aquele que finalmente conquistara seu coração poderia estar nas mãos de comensais da morte caso não o encontrassem a tempo, sem que ela tivesse qualquer chance de defendê-lo já que perdera a varinha.

-Qual perigo?

Pergunta preocupado o moreno.

-Se estiver falando da Horcrux, nós a destruímos, Hogwarts está mais segura agora!

Insiste Harry num sussurro para não chamar a atenção de Madame Pomfrey e Remus que estavam no escritório da medibruxa do lado oposto da enfermaria. Estreitando os olhos, o escolhido ouve um grasnar suave de um pássaro que mudara drasticamente de cor com a menção à Horcrux.

Curioso ele passa a notar a presença da pequena e colorida ave em seu ombro praticamente escondida entre os longos cabelos loiros da menina. Que não parecia convencer-se de que Rony estaria em segurança.

-Não vai estar bem se eles o encontrarem! Precisamos salvar o Ronald!

Desespera-se a corvinal lançando a Harry um olhar desesperado enquanto segurava a capa do uniforme do grifinório entre as mãos com força quase o sacudindo freneticamente para chamar sua atenção, o escolhido ficara impressionado com a reação de Luna.

-Eles quem?

A voz de Hermione chama a atenção da corvinal que morde o lábio inferior como se ponderasse se deveria ou não interromper sua busca para contar o que acontecera, seus olhos encontram Pan empoleirada em seu ombro e suas pequeninas asas ganham um brilho azul claro com finos raios brancos, Luna solta a capa de Harry e segue até a cama de Hermione a passos rápidos.

-Dois alunos de Hogwarts estão servindo aos comensais da morte... eles... eles querem entregar o Ronald para Fenir Greyback!

...oOo...

Sírius estava atualmente sentado no meio do caos que se encontrava o quarto de seu falecido irmão mais novo Regullus Black para desgosto absoluto do seu elfo doméstico. Que carregava caixas com os pertences de seu antigo mestre de um lado a outro seguindo as ordens do fugitivo de Azkaban.

-Quero todos os objetos que ele achava mais importantes!

Anuncia o maroto que de uma forma absurdamente louca conseguira convencer (à força e a base de muita persuasão) Monstro a ajudá-lo a procurar todos os objetos contaminados com magia negra naquele lugar, alegando que Regullus ficaria eternamente grato por se ver livre daquelas "tralhas" como ele mesmo falava e tornando o Largo Grimaudi um lugar mais "habitável".

-Mestre Regulus deve estar furioso com monstro!

Resmungava o elfo amargamente. Enquanto Sírius o ignorava, estava ansioso nessa nova missão que atribuíra a si mesmo, sentia-se mais útil agora, sabia que seu irmão escondia algo realmente importante sobre Voldemort e não descansaria até encontrá-lo.

-Posso apostar meu hippogrifo que tem uma pista das horcruxes aqui!

Praguejava Sírius enquanto amassava mais um punhado de pergaminhos. Estava agora vasculhando uma pilha insana de anotações que, ao seu ver, não fazia qualquer sentido, runas e códigos que o confundiam cada minuto mais e mais, haviam também desenhos de um certo medalhão que o padrinho de Harry sabia que já vira em algum lugar.

-Mostro! Traga os itens do cofre de Regullus agora!

Ordena Sírius ignorando o olhar assassino do velho elfo em sua direção e retirando todos os objetos da caixa que Monstro trouxera até achar um frasco pequeno e muito bem lacrado contendo algo que ele conhecia muito bem...

-As memórias do Regullus!

Exclama Sírius estupefato, o maroto pisca meia dúzia de vezes até voltar à realidade e correr para a sala alcançando sua lareira.

-Moony eu preciso de uma penseira... AGORA!

...oOo...

Ronald estava farto de tanto esperar por Luna, Ginny e Neville. O grifinório seguia a passos largos até a enfermaria, depois de falar com Sírius e ser interrogado por Remus, não havia muito o que ser feito, ele só precisava saber se Hermione estava bem e logo seguiria atrás da sua loirinha.

-Ela deve estar furiosa comigo!

Choramingava o capitão do time de quadribol lembrando-se da cena que Padma fez no salão comunal corvinal. A indiana acabara completamente com seu "momento" com Luna.

-Essas gêmeas não sossegam enquanto não me afastar da Luna!

Pragueja o ruivo que apressa o passo, estava nervoso demais depois de ver Hermione destruir a horcrux, a imagem de Voldemort se transformando no corpo sem vida de seu melhor amigo Harry Potter era perturbador demais para ele.

Precisava desesperadamente de Luna, agora mais do que nunca, se queria realmente derrotar Voldemort ao lado dos seus amigos ele teria de alertar primeiramente Luna de todos os verdadeiros perigos ao qual estariam expostos, saber se ela estaria disposta a enfrentar tudo isso ao seu lado até o fim.

Com uma nova determinação, ele promete a si mesmo que protegeria a sua doce corvinal de olhos impressionantemente azuis, olhos que enxergavam além de sua própria alma, mas, ao virar o corredor esbarra em alguém que cai duramente no chão com a força do impacto.

-Olha por onde anda Weasel idiota!

Grita Pansy fora de si, a sonserina tinha os olhos vermelhos como quem esteve horas a fio a chorar, mas Ron estava impaciente demais para notar qualquer coisa.

-Sai você do meu caminho sua Cobrinha!

Rebate furioso pronto para dar as costas à garota e seguir em frente quando Pansy grita para ele:

-A ÚNICA COBRA AQUI É SUA IRMÃZINHA QUE ESTÁ SE AGARRANDO COM O MEU NAMORADO AGORA!

Ron pareceu congelar e toda a cor sumiu de seu rosto. Ele ouvira direito?

-OLHA COMO FALA DA MINHA IRMÃ!

Ron avança e direção à sonserina que agora de pé o encarava com deboche.

-Eu falo como eu quiser... ela está enganando a todos vocês... ela vai fugir com o MEU Draco e abandonar a família de pobretões!

Vociferava Pansy deixando mais lágrimas correrem livremente pelo rosto surpreendendo ao grifinório que estupefato, recusava-se a acreditar numa maldita sonserina.

-É melhor parar de inventar mentiras sobre a Ginny ou...

Começa Rony sibilando cada palavra entre dentes enquanto pegava sua varinha.

-Ou o quê? Você sabe que é verdade... basta ir para a sala precisa, eu vi com meus próprios olhos!

Rebate Pansy venenosamente antes de virar as costas para o ruivo.

-E eu pensando que não existiam covardes na Grifinória... são realmente um monte de lixo!

Completa amargamente antes de ir embora deixando Rony completamente vermelho de ódio. Não poderia se deixar envenenar por aquela cobrinha, ela não era confiável, aliás, nenhum sonserino era.

Sua respiração ficou engatada na base da garganta, Ginny odiava o Malfoy, eram como água e óleo, não se misturavam, não ficavam mais de cinco segundos no mesmo lugar sem atacarem um ao outro... e sua irmãzinha jamais o trairia dessa forma.

-Seria a maior decepção para nossos pais... Ginny nunca faria isso!

Tentava convencer-se disso a todo custo, mas permanecia paralisado em choque no mesmo lugar onde Pansy o deixara. De repente, memórias de um nervoso Colin Creevey vieram a sua cabeça, a preocupação dele com as detenções noturnas de Ginny com o Malfoy, as vezes que ela dormira fora do dormitório das garotas, a forma como ela parecia estar sempre de olho no sonserino... a história mal contada de como ele a salvou na biblioteca...

O ruivo sentiu a cabeça doer fervorosamente, poderia até sentir a fumaça escapando por suas orelhas, havia dúvidas demais e Pansy colocara todas elas em cheque com suas acusações. Sentiu o estomago embrulhar, a imagem de sua irmãzinha frágil e inocente caindo na conversa perversa de um aspirantezinho sonserino à comensal o deixou cego de ódio.

-Vou tirar a prova disso agora!

Anuncia Rony seguindo para a sala precisa com a varinha em punho, se os encontrasse juntos, Malfoy seria um homem morto!

...oOo...

-Draco...

Murmura Ginny ainda com os olhos fechados e sentindo o coração acelerado após o beijo do sonserino que ostentava seu típico sorriso de lado que a deixava com as pernas trêmulas.

Era um golpe baixo... muito baixo... Malfoy estava jogando sujo com ela e ambos sabiam disso. Sonserino descarado! Pensava Ginny ironicamente.

-Nem pense em voltar atrás... virá comigo e ponto final Weasley!

Anuncia o loiro como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos da ruivinha que morde o lábio inferior com força finalmente encarando os olhos metálicos do Malfoy. Estava perdida, sua mente ficara em branco instantaneamente. Maldição!

-Eu nunca desisto de nada Draco!

Responde a grifinória em tom de desafio levando o sonserino a levantar uma sobrancelha em descrença. Ninguém olharia assim para ela e sairia impune, Ginny tinha que proteger o seu orgulho próprio ou se odiaria pelo resto da vida...

-Em que estava pensando agora?

Pergunta sem rodeios deixando a ruiva estática por alguns segundos antes de finalmente respondê-lo.

-Eu vou fugir com você... mas, tenho minhas condições!

Diz a ruiva soltando-se dos braços do sonserino, se afastando apenas o suficiente para encará-lo diretamente nos olhos, tinha que manter certa distancia dele ou não pensaria em nada claramente, toda a razão escapava da sua cabeça quando estava presa nos braços de Draco.

Desesperada pela distância que lhe traria à razão, ela tropeça e seu movimento a levou esbarrar na mesa onde estavam os convites do casamento de Bill e Fleur, olhando para os mesmo Ginny teve a ideia perfeita para adiar o plano de Draco.

-Que condições Ginevra?

Questiona o loiro estreitando os olhos para a Weasley, ela estava maquinando alguma coisa naquela cabecinha vermelha, ele poderia apostar sua própria vassoura nisso! Ginny ainda mantendo um semblante completamente inocente cruzou os braços e respirou fundo antes de continuar.

-Primeira coisa... Só iremos depois do casamento de Bill!

Revela a ruiva seriamente encontrando os olhos confusos de Draco.

-Casamento? Está falando sério Weasley? Não temos tanto tempo assim, tem uma guerra lá fora!

Desespera-se o loiro segurando Ginny pelos ombros com força. Merlin ela estava brincando com o perigo!

-ACHA QUE EU NÃO SEI DISSO?

Grita a grifinória em resposta soltando-se de Draco e o empurrando para longe dela.

-Se realmente soubesse não estaria colocando uma condição absurda dessa! Realmente Weasley, sua família é mesmo louca, quem se casaria num tempo desses?

Praguejava o loiro andando de um lado a outro nervosamente enquanto uma das mãos agitava seus normalmente impecáveis cabelos loiros.

-Não sabe o que está dizendo Malfoy!

Responde Ginny sentindo as lágrimas arderem em seus olhos, Draco voltara a agir como o monstro sonserino de sempre. O loiro volta-se para ela, pronto para mais uma acusação do quão ridícula era sua ideia de esperar até que a viu chorar. O Malfoy perdeu a fala.

-Eu só queria... eu só... Quero... quero poder me despedir da minha família!

Completa a ruiva enxugando o rosto e preparando-se para sair da sala, furiosa deixando Draco para trás, ela agarra os convites nas mãos e passa pelo sonserino que num movimento rápido a segura pelo braço a impedindo de ir e obrigando-a a encará-lo mais uma vez.

-Se despedir deles não vai tornar as coisas mais fáceis Ginevra...

Diz friamente o loiro deixando a Weasley mais magoada ainda.

-Me solta!

Exige a ruivinha furiosa.

-Se isso é tão importante assim para você... se é "realmente" o que você quer... então vamos fazer do seu jeito Weasley! Mas, não venha me atormentar se tudo acabar dando errado!

Conclui o loiro ignorando os protestos da grifinória que agora o encarava sem palavras, ela simplesmente parara de se debater e deixara novamente os convites caírem ao chão tamanho seu choque.

Morgana, Merlin, Circe, Rowena, Helga, Godric e Salazar... ele acabara de concordar com sua ideia maluca só porque "era importante para ela" sem falar que deixara bem claro que mesmo que desse tudo errado ela ainda teria a ele para "atormentar"!

-Porque está me encarando como se eu fosse a louca da Trelawney?

Questiona ferinamente o Malfoy estreitando os olhos para Ginny e aproximando perigosamente seu rosto ao dela, despertando-a do seu "transe" e piscando os olhos algumas vezes engolindo as lágrimas, a ruivinha pula no pescoço do sonserino.

-Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo tanto sua doninha!

Gritava no ouvido do Malfoy que pela primeira vez em muito tempo sente o rosto ficar completamente vermelho, e ainda sem jeito ele demora a retribuir ao abraço esmagador da grifinória que continuava a repetir que o amava.

Para Draco essas palavras tinham o poder de curar cada uma de suas feridas, de superar cada um dos seus medos. Mas, acima de tudo... essas palavras eram as responsáveis por fazê-lo acreditar que tudo seria possível... o amor deles os fariam livres.

...oOo...

Após a revelação da loirinha, Harry pareceu prender a respiração por breves segundos de choque antes de fechar as mãos em punhos ferozes, seus olhos irradiando uma poderosa explosão de cólera que faria qualquer inimigo a sua frente tremer de medo.

Enquanto Hermione tinha os olhos amplos em pânico, ela sentia o coração apertar dolorosamente, haviam comensais entre os estudantes de Hogwarts? Quem seriam? O que já teriam feito? O que estavam planejando agora? Eles saberiam das horcruxes? Eram informantes de Voldemort? Dumbledore saberia disso?

-Como pode ter certeza Luna? É uma acusação muito séria!

Questiona Hermione nervosamente.

-Nós já desconfiávamos disso há um bom tempo... conte o que aconteceu Luna, quem está envolvido em tudo isso?

Interrompe Harry severamente permitindo que Luna prosseguisse. O grifinório agora com um semblante sombrio já se preparava mentalmente para um confronto surpresa com esses "aspirantes" a comensais da morte.

-Eu estava na cabana do Hagrid quando encontrei um baú mágico...

Hermione segurava a mão de Harry com força enquanto Luna narrava desesperadamente tudo o que se passara na cabana de Hagrid. A corvinal arfava pesadamente e o medo era evidente nos olhos normalmente vibrantes e sonhadores de Luna.

-Jason não parecia muito satisfeito com o que vocês fizeram... e a garota da voz estridente o convenceu a entregar um dos Weasleys para redimir-se! Ela parecia muito certa de que conseguiriam pegar o Ronald primeiro!

A narração sombria deixara Harry perplexo, havia muito mais por trás da história do sumiço de Hagrid e do estranho baú, do que ele poderia processar em seu cérebro, logo o moreno sentiu-se enfurecer a cada nova revelação da loirinha, especialmente quando o nome de Jason entrou em cena.

-EU VOU MATAR AQUELE DESGRAÇADO!

Esbravejou Harry transtornado, levantando-se subitamente pronto para acabar com a raça do Lufa-Lufa.

-Harry! Deixe Luna terminar de falar e decidimos a quem quer "matar" depois!

Repreende severamente Hermione o puxando pelo braço enquanto colocava a si mesma de pé com certa dificuldade trazendo Harry de volta à realidade, Hermione não estava bem e precisava de repouso, ele estava fazendo tudo errado a envolvendo nisso de novo.

-Temos que descobrir que baú é esse, quem está liderando Jason e a tal garota misteriosa e porque ela sumiu com a varinha da Luna, especialmente... temos que tirar o Ron do caminho deles o quanto antes!

Anuncia Hermione num rápido resumo dos fatos enquanto pegava a sua varinha na cabeceira da cama.

-Não Mione!

Harry a corta bruscamente recebendo um olhar incrédulo da monitora-chefe.

-Você fica! E eu vou com a Luna procurar o Rony!

Reclama Harry estreitando os olhos para a grifinória.

-Estamos perdendo tempo discutindo por isso Harry, o Rony precisa de toda a ajuda possível!

Defende-se Hermione furiosamente.

-Não vou colocar meus dois melhores amigos em perigo ao mesmo tempo! Você fica e eu vou!

A voz do grifinório soou severa e definitiva, o escolhido não aceitaria nunca levar a morena para enfrentar o perigo enquanto ainda estivesse se recuperando do ultimo confronto com magia das trevas. Hermione abriu a boca para protestar, quando Luna a interrompeu:

-Ela não está doente Harry! Ela só estava esgotada pelo vínculo... afinal Malfoy e Ginny completaram a sua tarefa esta manhã! Temos que ir todos juntos!

Os grifinórios escutavam Luna estupefatos, definitivamente haviam mais coisas acontecendo do que eles poderiam esperar para um único dia.

-COMO?

Perguntam em uníssono os dois grifinórios fitando Luna com assombro, não tinham parado para pensar nos desafios até então. O momento de choque, no entanto, fora interrompido por Pan a saltar do ombro de Luna dando uma volta completa pela cabeça da Corvinal com suas lindas asas em cores vibrantes.

-Que espécie é essa?

A curiosidade de Harry despertou a atenção de Hermione que olhava maravilhada para o pássaro.

-Parece... uma espécie de...

Hermione estava prestes a falar quando Madame Pomfrey retorna a enfermaria com uma expressão severa em seu rosto.

-Espero que tome corretamente suas poções senhorita "Evans"! Está dispensada agora!

Anuncia a curandeira olhando nos olhos de Hermione como se questionasse se a grifinória revelara a verdade à Harry. Percebendo logo então a presença de Luna ela imaginou que a "conversa" fora interrompida antes de chegar ao fim.

-Certas coisas ainda não devem ser ditas, mas, não se preocupe com eles!

Diz Luna para a medibruxa num sussurro que levou a senhora a ampliar os olhos assustada, ela estaria lendo seus pensamentos? Ignorando as estranhas habilidades de Luna ela vira-se para Harry.

-Espero que a mantenha fora de suas "aventuras" senhor Potter!

Adverte seriamente antes de deixá-los a sós novamente. Harry troca olhares cúmplices com Luna e Hermione e sem perder tempo deixam a enfermaria a procura de Rony.

...oOo...

Rony seguia pelas escadarias implacável. As palavras de Pansy sobre sua irmãzinha e o infeliz do Malfoy ecoando em sua cabeça, o instigando a agir em nome da honra Weasley.

-Dessa vez você vai aprender a respeitar um Weasley doninha desgraçada!

Sibilava o ruivo apertando com força a varinha entre os dedos. Estava alcançando o sétimo andar quando escutou uma voz conhecida ao final da escadaria, chamando por ele.

-Weasley!

A voz insistia, mas Ron não deu muita importância, a única coisa que queria era encontrar Ginny e esclarecer tudo de uma vez por todas.

-Weasley me espera, para onde está indo?

Finalmente a dona da voz o alcança.

-O que quer Chang? Eu estou ocupado não tá vendo?

Rebate o ruivo sem se deter, entrando a passos apressados pelo sétimo andar.

-Está louco? Temos que sair daqui! Onde está o Harry?

A oriental o segura pelo braço e o interroga desesperadamente. Rony finalmente pára encarando a corvinal incrédulo, ela nunca falava com ele por vontade própria, não se davam bem e ela o detestava, deixando isso bem claro todas as vezes que o via com Luna.

-Ficou maluca? Você me odeia e agora tá me seguindo? Se quer saber do Harry eu não faço idéia de onde ele tá ok? Agora me deixa em paz!

Responde o grifinório enfurecido empurrando a oriental e seguindo para a sala precisa.

-Deixa de ser burro Weasley, eu quero te livrar de uma armadilha e é assim que me agradece?

Vociferava Cho perplexa com o grifinório o fazendo congelar a poucos passos de onde encontraria a porta da sala precisa.

-Armadilha? A única com armadilhas é você, pensa que esqueci de você envenenando o Harry contra a Mione?

Acusa Ronald olhando de canto para Cho que estreita os olhos já pequenos enquanto segue em direção ao ruivo.

-Estou tentando impedir que faça uma besteira!

Sibilava a corvinal irritadiça.

-Você está tentando acobertá-los? É isso?

Questiona Rony voltando-se para a oriental que amplia os olhos de medo. Será que ele havia descoberto tudo?

-Do-do que você está falando?

Rebate desviando os olhos para o final do corredor, planejando a rota de fuga mais eficaz antes que Jason a encontrasse ali.

-Não sei como o Malfoy te convenceu a entrar nisso, mas não vou permitir que façam mal a Ginny!

Bradava o Weasley furiosamente, o rosto completamente vermelho de raiva e a varinha perigosamente apontada para o rosto da oriental.

-Não confunda as coisas Weasley! Não tenho nada haver com o Malfoy!

Responde Cho nervosamente empurrando-o contra a parede com força afastando a varinha de si.

-O que você quer afinal?

Pergunta Rony agora completamente confuso com a atitude da chinesa.

-Não-entre-na-sala-precisa!

Sibilava Cho enfaticamente apontando para a parte onde ele encontraria a porta.

-E porque não?

Questiona o ruivo intrigado levantando uma sobrancelha inquisitivamente.

-A... As gêmeas Patil! Elas prenderam a Luna na sala de poções!

Inventa a oriental desviando o olhar para os lados angustiada, seu tempo estava acabando.

-O QUÊ? Porque não a tirou de lá?

Questiona Rony revoltado.

-Eu não posso usar magia seu idiota!

Diz a corvinal entre dentes, agora mais satisfeita por ter conseguido driblar o Weasley.

-Vamos logo!

Grita Rony correndo para o lado oposto, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de Ginny e Draco Malfoy... essa história ele iria esclarecer mais tarde, depois que resgatasse a sua loirinha das masmorras sonserinas.

...oOo...

-É melhor irmos Ginevra! Já passamos tempo demais, logo essa sala estará cheia!

Sussurra Draco no ouvido da grifinória que recusava-se a soltar o sonserino.

-Mas, nós não decidimos o que fazer com o plano do professor Snape!

Rebate a ruivinha afastando o rosto do sonserino e franzindo a testa com preocupação.

-Não vamos fazer nada, eu não irei seguí-lo! Não pretendo um confronto com Dumbledore, mesmo que seja forjado!

Responde o Malfoy como se apontasse para o óbvio.

-Mas temos que fazê-lo, é a única forma de despistar Voldemort!

Desespera-se Ginny.

-Encontraremos outros meios de despistá-lo, mas não vou fazer isso! Não quero ser como eles Ginevra... não quero ser como meu pai!

Rebate o loiro severamente desejando colocar um ponto final na discussão deles.

-Você nunca será como ele Draco!

Tranquiliza a grifinória levando uma das mãos ao rosto do Malfoy carinhosamente.

-Encontraremos uma saída Ginevra...

Murmura Draco beijando a palma da mão da ruiva que estava acariciando seu rosto.

-Mas, não podemos simplesmente fugir sem algo para nos acobertar!

Acusa a Weasley estreitando os olhos, ligeiramente irritada.

-Faremos apenas o que estiver ao nosso alcance, não podemos evitar a guerra!

Responde o sonserino perdendo a paciência, onde Ginny pretendia chegar afinal?

-Mas podemos mudar muitas coisas se tentarmos!

Rebate com determinação em sua voz, a ruivinha não permitiria uma fuga sem ao menos ter como ajudar seus amigos.

-O único que pode mudar alguma coisa é o Potter! Somente ele pode parar essa guerra e nós sabemos exatamente como!

Revela Draco ganhando um semblante mais sombrio ainda, as lembranças da longa semana que passara na mansão ecoando por sua mente.

-Draco...

Murmura Ginny sentindo como era duro para o loiro recordar os momentos dentro da mansão Malfoy.

-Esquece isso! Vou contar para o Potter tudo que ele precisa saber, depois disso partimos... nada mais nada menos! Ainda devo uma informação para a Granger, creio que as coisas possam mudar muito depois da conversa que terei com ela!

Anuncia o sonserino cerrando os olhos com força, Ginny sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, será que ele descobrira algo sobre a maldição da Cho?

-E... seus... e seus pais? Como eles ficarão?

Questiona a ruivinha preocupada demais, sabia que Draco estava escondendo mais do que aparentava.

-Eu darei um jeito! Já disse! Agora vamos embora!

Despista o sonserino afastando-se de Ginny que a contra gosto até que a porta é aberta abruptamente assustando os dois.

-Hey Ginny?

Um aluno do segundo ano da grifinória procurava a Weasley, o pobre garoto parecia ofegante, a procurava há séculos por todo castelo.

-Rony pediu para encontrar ele no dormitório dos monitores, mandou avisar que era urgente!

...oOo...

A estranha dupla seguiu num silencio incômodo até as proximidades das masmorras sonserinas por onde ficava a sala de poções, e recebiam olhares desconfiados dos poucos sonserinos que ainda andavam por ali.

-Ora, ora, ora... o que temos bem aqui?

A voz sarcástica ecoou entre as sombras até se fazer completamente presente para desgosto de Cho e para aumentar ainda mais a ira de Rony.

-Eis a nova conquista do Weasel! Pelo visto já cansou da Di-lua e das gêmeas indianas e tá pegando uma oriental? O que seu amigo Potter acha disso hein? Costumam dividir a mesma namoradinha?

Provoca Blaise Zabini se colocando no caminho dos dois em meio ao corredor.

-Sai do meu caminho!

Ameaça o ruivo pausadamente, sua paciência há muito já fora para o espaço e socar novamente a cara desse sonserino idiota era a única coisa que lhe vinha à mente.

-É melhor engolir suas palavras Zabini!

Sibilava Cho entre dentes apertando as mãos em punhos.

-Ahh agora entendi... então a senhorita Chang está tentando seduzir o babaca do Weasel para provocar ciúmes no Potter? Nossa você tá descendo baixo mesmo!

Anuncia Zabini chamando a atenção de outros alunos que circulavam por ali deixando Rony vermelho de raiva e Cho mortificada.

-Saia do nosso caminho eu tenho que resgatar a Luna!

Gritava Rony empurrando Blaise do seu caminho.

-Foi isso que a viúva Chang disse a você?

Questiona Zabini se levantando ainda com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto.

-Cala a boca Zabini... eu já fiz a minha parte do acordo agora me deixa em PAZ!

Responde a oriental olhando nervosamente para os lados.

-O que diabos a maluca da Lovegood estaria fazendo aqui Weasley? Você é mesmo um burro!

Nott parte para cima de Ron dando chance para Zabini se recuperar do empurrão do grifinório com a varinha apontada para o ruivo e o desarmando com um rápido e silencioso "expelliarmus".

-Cho você disse que ela estava presa!

Vociferava Rony olhando para a corvinal que empalidecera, seu plano dera errado, e sem pensar duas vezes ela deixa o ruivo sozinho nas masmorras e foge.

-Ela só seguiu ordens... como uma boa garota... Goyle, vá atrás dela! Agora acho que vamos acertas contas Weasley!

Diz Zabini enviando Goyle atrás da corvinal e logo depois estreitando perigosamente os olhos para o rival.

-Desmaius!

Em segundos Nott com a ajuda de Crabbe estava carregando o grifinório para longe. Mal sabia que Pansy assistia a tudo de longe com os olhos amplos de pavor, tinha que fazer alguma coisa e rápido.

...oOo...

-Hermione é melhor voltar!

Insiste Harry andando ao lado da grifinória que ignorava o cansaço do seu próprio corpo e continuava a procurar o amigo ruivo por todos os lados.

-Harry, já discutimos isso antes! Eu estou bem!

Responde a monitora num revirar de olhos pela preocupação constante do grifinório.

-Rony não está no salão comunal!

Alerta Luna angustiada se aproximando dos grifinórios.

-Ainda temos outros dois salões comunais, as torres e as masmorras para procurar... já pensou em ver na biblioteca?

Interrompe Hermione seriamente enquanto pondera as possibilidades.

-Francamente, a biblioteca seria o último dos lugares que o Rony iria quase tanto quanto o salão comunal sonserino!

Responde Harry impaciente, já revistaram a cozinha, o grande salão, enviaram o pobre Dobby para o lago Negro e depois para o campo de quadribol e nem sinal do Weasley.

-O mapa não mostra nada Harry?

Pergunta a grifinória olhando para o mapa que encontraram no dormitório junto com a capa e o que restara da horcrux.

-Nada do Rony em lugar algum!

Diz Harry quase amassando o mapa em suas mãos.

-Ele ainda está em Hogwarts! Eu posso sentir isso, ele está perto!

Insiste Luna com uma expressão angustiada no seu rostinho angelical.

-Onde Jason aparece? Se não encontrarmos o Rony podemos seguí-lo!

Questiona Harry procurando o lufa-lufa pelo mapa enquanto Luna e Hermione trocam olhares alarmados, não poderiam deixar Harry chegar a Jason primeiro que elas.

-Maldito... ele está sozinho na sala precisa!

Pragueja Harry enquanto analisa o mapa.

-Jason não é o único atrás do Ron, ainda tem a tal garota misteriosa!

Responde a monitora-chefe tomando o mapa do grifinório e buscando algum sinal do amigo ruivo.

-Se interrogarmos o Stuarts ele logo dirá quem é! Porque esta evitando tanto encontrar com ele? Pode ser a nossa única chance de descobrir toda a verdade!

Harry perde a calma com a relutância da morena em ir atrás do Stuarts.

-Eu também pensava assim na ultima vez que me encontrei com ele e lembra o que aconteceu Harry!

Hermione ficara vermelha de raiva, olhos cerrados em fúria enquanto apontava acusadoramente o dedo no peito do monitor-chefe.

-Dessa vez não "cometeremos" mais erros!

Responde o grifinório entre dentes deixando Hermione em choque.

-Está dizendo que o que aconteceu da ultima vez foi um erro meu?

Pergunta a morena perplexa, como Harry teria a coragem de jogar nela a culpa quando fora ele que a deixara sozinha?

-Não disse que foi sua culpa! Droga, eu só quero encontrar logo o Rony!

Defende-se Harry sem conseguir encarar os olhos de Hermione, estava se sentindo uma pilha de nervos, sua cabeça parecia não estar funcionando direito, tinham tantas coisas acontecendo de uma única vez que o escolhido já não sabia como reagir a cada uma delas.

-Todos nós queremos isso!

Responde Hermione se afastando do grifinório e cruzando os braços, Harry percebendo seu erro tenta argumentar, mas, Luna o interrompe.

-Jason ainda não está com o Ronald! Precisamos encontrar o Ronald primeiro!

Pede desesperada a corvinal, não gostava de ver seus amigos discutindo por algo que ela teria de enfrentar sozinha.

-Só tem um jeito disso dar certo! Não gosto muito da idéia... mas...Temos que nos dividir!

Anuncia Harry olhando diretamente nos olhos de Hermione. A morena sabia o que o grifinório realmente pretendia e não poderia fazer nada para impedir, pois precisavam encontrar o ruivo.

-Harry não vou deixar que siga o Jason e coloque a segurança do Rony em perigo! Ele nunca te daria as respostas, se realmente quer as respostas dele, tem que "me" deixar fazer isso!

Exige Hermione enviando um olhar furioso para o moreno. Ela sabia muito bem que o moreno jamais a deixaria perto do lufa-lufa por mais sério que fossem os motivos para isso.

-Não vai ficar sozinha com aquele monstro!

A voz de Harry soara tão agressiva quanto se estivesse diante do próprio Jason, assustando Luna e Hermione que o encaravam em choque.

-Precisamos de você para abrir a câmara Harry, é um dos poucos lugares que não aparecem no mapa e que provavelmente tenham aprisionado o Rony... Luna irá comigo para a sala precisa!

Responde Hermione friamente, ficava magoada demais com o grifinório quando se deixava tomar pela própria raiva, precisavam pensar no Rony agora e não no desejo de vingança idiota contra Jason Stuarts.

-Hermione, por favor...

Insiste o grifinório percebendo a drástica mudança de humor da monitora-chefe.

-O tempo é precioso Harry! Vá e encontre o Rony!

Responde Hermione segurando a mão de Luna e partindo para as escadarias deixando fora de si Harry para trás.

A grifinória seguia nervosamente ao lado da loirinha que sustentava uma expressão severa em seu rosto, ficara em silencio absoluto e para a surpresa de Hermione, Pan não estava mais em seu ombro com suas asinhas vibrantes.

A morena mordia o lábio inferior com força quando chegaram ao sétimo andar, sua mão alcançando a varinha e a respiração ganhando um ritmo mais apertado que o normal, ela pressentia que as coisas logo ficariam mais perigosas e somente a lembrança do que acontecera na sala precisa poucas horas atrás a deixava apavorada.

-Talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia Luna! Ainda podemos chamar o Harry!

Comenta Hermione dando passos silenciosos no inicio do corredor.

-Sinto muito por te fazer brigar com o ele, mas eu preciso fazer isso... pelo Rony e pela Ginny!

Desculpa-se a corvinal apertando a mão da amiga antes de tirar um dos frascos coloridos que recebera dos gêmeos do bolso de sua capa e bebendo todo o conteúdo dele.

Hermione assistia a tudo perplexa, quando Luna pedira sua ajuda para falar com Jason sem que ninguém soubesse pensou que seria impossível, especialmente com Harry tão furioso atrás do Lufa-Lufa. Mas, agora ao assistir Luna tomar aquela estranha poção sem nome e mudar completamente estava sem palavras.

Os cabelos da corvinal foram envolvidos por uma aura rubra como o sangue, ardente como o fogo, os olhos azuis celestes pareciam ganhar mais vida, mais intensidade, seu rosto sempre pálido, estava decorado por pequenas sardas e o dourado sumira de seus cachos transformando-os completamente em longos e lisos cabelos ruivos.

-Jason me levará no lugar do Rony! Não precisa se preocupar... eu ficarei bem!

Diz a corvinal com um sorriso frágil.

-Não Luna!

Hermione era incapaz de piscar seus olhos, não acreditava no que via ou no que ouvia de Luna, ela parecia com Ginny mais do que nunca, a grifinória balançou negativamente a cabeça recobrando a razão.

-Vamos falar com o Jason juntas! Não posso deixar que ele leve você!

Repreende Hermione seriamente.

-Nós duas sabemos que essa é a minha hora... você precisa estar segura quando eu me for, é a única que sabe a verdade! Agora deve ir atrás do Harry, Pan seguiu em seu auxílio e não demorará a encontrar Ronald... quando o fizer... digam que eu o amo muito!

E sem mais uma última palavra Luna entra pela porta na parede e a tranca antes que Hermione tivesse realmente a chance de impedi-la.

...oOo...

Cho corria o máximo que suas pernas poderiam suportar, seu coração acelerado, suas mãos suando frio, e os olhos ardendo na eminência de lágrimas. Fizera sua escolha quando deixara Ronald Weasley nas mãos de Zabini, sua mente gritava isso fervorosamente.

Mas seu coração parecia dilacerado, entregara a vida do melhor amigo de Harry nas mãos do mais novo comensal da morte de Hogwarts. Engoliu em seco tentando suprimir as lágrimas teimosas que embaçavam sua visão, acontecesse o que fosse, ela levaria eternamente o peso da culpa sobre si.

Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente. Até onde fora capaz de ir para tentar ganhar o grifinório de olhos verdes? Passara dias e dias convencendo a si mesma que fazia o que fazia para salvá-lo, para manter aquele que ama vivo! Só que agora era a sua própria vida em jogo.

Harry jamais a perdoaria. Subitamente ela paralisou, simplesmente sentiu seus pés colados ao chão no segundo degrau de uma escadaria a qual não lembrava como surgira ali.

-Se eu fosse você não daria nem mais um passo Chang!

A voz rude de Goyle soou bem ao lado de seu ouvido levando a oriental a estremecer horrorizada.

-Deixe-me ir, já fiz o que me pediram! Me deixem em paz!

Implora a corvinal fechando os olhos com força para impedir que as lágrimas caíssem.

-Que graça teria se não estivesse conosco vendo tudo o que faremos ao Weasel?

Goyle sorriu animalescamente antes de puxar com força o braço da Chang a arrastando com ele até o banheiro da Murta que Geme.

-Por favor, não! Eu não quero ver mais nada!

Desespera-se Cho usando todas as forças para se libertar, não suportaria ver as conseqüências dos seus atos. Sem escolha tomou a varinha negra a qual só usaria como ultimo recurso e apontando para Goyle bradou furiosamente:

-Expulsio!

Uma explosão mágica jogou o sonserino para longe da oriental, entretanto, ela caíra em direção às escadarias. A queda de Goyle fora inevitável, ele rolou os degraus e sua varinha fora lançada a ermo, o som abafado do corpo do sonserino contra o solo e todo o sangue na face do bruxo mostravam o resultado do feitiço da morena.

Mas, o desespero de Cho Chang só teria começado a partir dali.

-Você... você matou ele?

Uma voz horrorizada a fez querer desaparecer naquele instante da face da terra, de todos os bruxos em Hogwarts por que justamente essa pessoa tinha que estar atrás dela?

...Os Sete Desafios...

Volteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiii! Hauauahuahuahuahuahuahauhauhauahuahuaa

Até que enfim o capítulo saiu né! XD é um pouco menor do que o de costume, mas achei que tinha informação demais para um capítulo só! O próximo será bem maior eu prometooo *-* e aí quem será a sétima pessoa hein? Posso garantir que ela apareceu no capítulo de hoje! Alguém arrisca?


End file.
